Luxuria
by Anger-lola
Summary: "- Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer, Bella. Et personne ne reculera." Elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que cela lui arriverait. C'était une dangereuse évolution. Progressivement, tout était devenu incontrôlable. -Cross-Over-
1. Forfeiture

**VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I : FORFEITURE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

« **C**adavérique. Un légume. Une morte. Une enveloppe de chair complètement vide. J'étais devenue ainsi depuis son départ.

Les cours ? Je m'en foutais.

La vie ? Plus aucun sens.

Sourire ? J'avais oublié.

Vivre ? Non... Je voulais mourir.

On disait maintenant de moi que j'étais irrécupérable. Que j'étais devenue folle ! Oui, j'étais complètement cinglée de me rendre malade pour un garçon avec qui je n'avais entretenu qu'une relation chaste. J'avais plutôt dû tenir à son « originalité ». Parce qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres. Il correspondait à ma bizarrerie, à mes rêves les plus fous, mes fantasmes les plus enfouis au fond de moi. Le perdre avait été la pire épreuve de ma vie... Le déménagement en avait été une... Mais la perte d'Edward...

Toutes les nuits les mêmes cauchemars, terribles, désagréables...

Tous les soirs, lorsque je plongeais dans le monde des rêves, je me retrouvais de nouveau dans cette horrible forêt, là où _il _m'avait abandonnée, à l'endroit même où _il _avait détruit ma vie.

On m'a toujours dit que l'Enfer était un endroit où les mauvaises personnes revivaient sans cesse la scène la plus horrifiante de leur vie. Je n'étais pas morte... Mais cet Enfer-là, je le connaissais. Je semblais y être condamnée... Pourtant, je n'avais jamais cru avoir fait quelque chose de mal...

La seule fois où je ne rêvais pas de _lui, _où je ne vivais pas cette scène en leitmotiv, je me retrouvais dans un endroit encore plus terrifiant, et je ne comprenais pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, ce que cela voulait dire.

J'étais au centre d'un endroit très sombre, et sec. Au milieu de gens que je ne connaissais pas, pas tous. Derrière moi, je pouvais parfaitement reconnaître les Cullen, figés dans la peur, le visage torturé par la tristesse. Edward semblait sur le point de mourir. Près d'eux, séparés par à peine quelques mètres, je distinguais des silhouettes de personnes que je ne connaissais absolument pas : tantôt féminines et tantôt purement masculines. Je voyais leurs vêtements, mais leurs visages étaient comme brouillés.

L'un de ce groupe, un homme me semblait-il, s'avança d'un pas.

— Bella... Non !

Non quoi ? Je clignais des yeux, ignorant sa voix brisée, et je jetais un regard empli de rancune aux Cullen. De la rancune ?

Face à eux et à moi, à dix mètres de là, il y avait un jeune homme. Ses vêtements témoignaient de son statut. De même que sa simple façon de se tenir droit sans pour autant paraître coincé. Ses cheveux couleur de blé aux bouclettes fines lui donnaient un air enfantin, pourtant, je ne pouvais douter que son visage était bien masculin, et mûr. Son regard était la chose que je distinguais le plus de ce rêve. Gris, argenté, froid... Mais incroyablement mesquin, tout comme ce sourire qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres fines et roses.

— Isabella...

Il m'appelait d'une voix rauque et sans possibilité d'essuyer un refus, son ton était à la fois chaud et glacial, tout comme il me semblait doux et moqueur. J'hésitais, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et j'enjambais rapidement les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de lui. Il tendit sa paume, penchant la tête sur le côté, plissa les yeux, moqueur. Je semblais résignée à un sort funeste dont je n'avais aucune réelle idée. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, je posais ma main contre sa paume tiède. Nous disparaissions, et les hurlements derrière moi m'indiquèrent ce qui m'attendait près de cet étrange inconnu.

Le noir m'entoura avec une telle violence que cela me fit crier de terreur, réveillant Charlie par la même occasion. Comme toujours depuis _son _départ.

Il ne parlait pas : il ne disait presque jamais rien. C'était toujours ainsi. Même avant ma naissance avec Renée. Et j'avais dû avoir son caractère. J'aimais le calme. J'aimais le silence. Nous nous comprenions ainsi.

Seuls ses gestes témoignaient de l'amour qu'il me portait. Des gestes parfois timides, hésitants, un peu gauches. Tout comme moi. Mais je ressentais dans ceux-là toute la tendresse, toute la compréhension, tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi, son unique enfant qui souffrait terriblement. Je sentais sa colère dans son regard, son impuissance dans ses yeux qui s'emplissaient bien souvent de larmes lorsqu'il croyait que je ne regardais pas, que j'étais ailleurs... Dans mon monde.

— Tout va bien, m'assura-t-il en posant une main puissante sur mon front nimbé de sueur.

Je ne répondis rien : pas besoin de parler, c'était ce que j'aimais chez Charlie. Avec Renée, ma mère, tout était bien différent. La vie était trop vive, trop colorée, beaucoup trop superficielle pour moi. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler, elle n'arrivait pas à me laisser un peu tranquille lorsque j'étais relativement de mauvaise humeur.

J'avais pris goût à la vie à Forks. Je n'aurais quitté mon père, ma maison et mes « amis » pour rien au monde.

Est-ce que mon avis aurait été différent si je n'avais jamais connus les Cullen ? J'étais persuadée que non. Edward avait été le détail de plus qui m'avait définitivement enracinée ici. Jacob aussi.

Mon père me regarda, incapable de parler, puis il quitta lentement ma chambre, comme s'il portait un horrible poids sur les épaules. Comme s'il s'en voulait de me laisser seule avec mes sombres pensées.

Je rabattais les couvertures sur moi, brusquement frigorifiée par le vide qu'_il _avait laissé dans ma pauvre vie de mortelle.

Parfois, je me demandais vraiment si mon esprit dérangé n'avait pas pu inventer toute cette histoire de vampire... Mais lorsque je retournais au lycée, et que je sentais les regards inquiets et désolés des autres élèves sur moi, lorsque je mangeais seule à _leur _table, je savais que tout ceci était réel. Jacob me le rappelait aussi. Très souvent. Lorsqu'il essayait de m'arracher un rire et qu'il s'énervait quand il n'y parvenait pas, me faisant réagir par ses reproches parfois blessants. « Ta saleté de _Edward_ ».

Et quand je me renfermais de nouveau sur moi-même, évitant ainsi de lui adresser la parole il me lançait « Au moins, je t'ai fait réagir ». Parfois, je souriais face à cette phrase à la fois ironique et joyeuse.

Son sourire était le soleil de ma vie d'aujourd'hui. Un sourire d'enfant sur un visage de jeune homme. Un sourire éclatant, brillant, qui pouvait — j'en étais persuadée —, faire fondre n'importe qui.

Jake. Mon « petit » Indien… qui allait bientôt atteindre les deux mètres si sa croissance ne s'arrêtait pas rapidement.

J'adorais Jacob. Et s'il n'avait pas été là, j'étais persuadée que j'aurais fini complètement folle ou bien j'aurais tenté de me tuer plus d'une fois.

« Pourquoi te tenir au premier objet de tes désirs Bella ? Le premier amour d'une jeune fille est bien beau, mais il ne peut durer, il permet de prendre son envol... Alors, ne va pas dépérir pour une bêtise pareille. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça ! »

Valais-je autant que mon ami semblait le prétendre ? Je doutais.

Dans trois heures, les premières lueurs du jour feront leur apparition et avec elles une nouvelle journée débutera, un nouveau week-end à La Push. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais encore vivante, pour laquelle je tenais la semaine. Je savais que le samedi matin, Charlie partait à La Réserve, il emmenait Billy pêcher pour le week-end et moi, je restais avec Jake.

Au moins, je faisais quelque chose de ma vie... J'avais un programme à suivre autre que les cours. Je pouvais dire que Jacob était un remède plus ou moins efficace. Je disais plus ou moins, car même s'il parvenait à me faire rire, il n'enlevait jamais le monstre qui me dévorait de l'intérieur. Ce monstre était toujours présent. Il me faisait mal, il ne disparaissait jamais. Il se cachait, et ensuite il revenait à la surface, avec violence.

Ce monstre, ça venait de _lui. _À cause de _son _départ. Et même s'il me rongeait les entrailles, j'étais incapable de pleurer, incapable de soulager ma souffrance par des larmes.

Et mon problème ne concernait personne d'autre que moi. Je n'avais pas à partager cela avec quiconque.

De toute façon, personne ne me rendra celui que j'aimais. Personne ne pourra le remplacer, quoi que l'on puisse dire. J'étais amoureuse de _mon vampire_. Ça ne pouvait être autrement. Premier amour ou non... J'avais des projets de toute une _éternité_ avec lui... On ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais en ce moment précis. Mon monde s'était brusquement effondré.

Et j'aurais donné _ma vie_ pour retrouver tout ça. Pour le retrouver _lui._

Je pouvais mourir pour lui... Pour trouver le Paradis qui m'emmènerait là où des doigts glacés me toucheraient sans arrêt, sans remparts... Dans mon Paradis, il n'y aurait aucune crainte à avoir... Mais je doutais avoir le courage de commettre un crime envers moi-même...

Ce n'était pas très héroïque.

De toute manière... Je n'avais rien d'une héroïne.

J'étais banale... Tristement simple... Une humaine, parmi tant d'autres.

_ Lui..._ Il était exceptionnel...

Est-ce que tout allait bien ?

Non. Plus rien n'irait jamais bien. »

* * *

><p><strong>BonjourBonsoir.**

**Pour ceux qui ont décidé de se plonger dans cette histoire grâce au résumé qui peut être énigmatique, je vous remercie de votre attention.**

**Eh oui, c'est un "Cross-Over" Twilight/Vampire Diaries. Certains se demanderont pourquoi je ne la publie pas ailleurs... Pour ceux-là, je vais répondre que je trouve la communauté des lecteurs français très peu nombreux : et d'autant plus dans les Cross-Overs. J'ai décidé de poster ma fan fiction dans le domaine direct de Vampire Diaries pour être lue, et amener les plus réticents à ma juste cause !  
><strong>

**Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, qui ne connaissent pas ce couple, tentez de vous laisser porter. C'est une histoire ambitieuse, que j'ai créée, recommencée, ainsi de suite jusqu'à en être "un peu" satisfaite. J'ai eut un mal fou pour certains passages. Et j'essaie de respecter au maximum mes idées de départs. Je veux des personnages au caractère complexe. J'ai tenté de développer au maximum la psychologie de tous les personnages.**

**Il y a très peu de fictions à ce sujet, et je me lance dans la publication de mon nouveau "bébé" qui me prend toutes mes pensées depuis des mois.**

**Il fallait que je l'écrive.**

**Je ne vous demande pas de commenter, je ne vous demande pas d'aimer, je vous demande simplement d'y porter une toute petite attention, et si vous le souhaitez, de me permettre de vous emmener dans le monde que j'ai doucement modelé à l'image que je m'en suis faite.**


	2. Confessions

**N/A : Je tenais à préciser que les chapitres de départs sont une sorte de transition dans la vie de Bella. Même si je tente de respecter son caractère, je construit son caractère etc comme je la vois pour la suite de cette fan fiction. Tous les personnages sont pensés et améliorés dans le même esprit.**

**/!\ Vous remarquerez dans ce chapitre que Bella a les yeux verts. Ce n'est qu'une des seule libertés à son sujet que j'ai prises, tout simplement parce que je trouve l'actrice très jolie, et qu'elle porte des lentilles marrons dans les films (ce qui est dommage).**

**/!\ Je sais que certains d'entre vous n'apprécient pas Twilight et les bouquins. Je fais partie de ceux-là. Alors, me direz-vous, pourquoi prendre la peine d'écrire sur Isabella Swan ? Tout simplement parce que cette histoire a été pensée, et que je trouvais original de modeler Bella à ma manière, tout en restant dans une certaine vérité. Et cela fait presque un an que ce fichu scénario me venait à l'esprit, je vous assure, cela me tourmentait presque ! Alors, je me suis lancée il y a de cela quelques mois. Et je tente de rendre cette histoire presque réaliste, et vraie.**

**Même si la moitié d'entre vous détestez Isabella, Edward, Jacob etc... Tentez de mettre vos préjugés de côtés. Je vous assure que vous ne le regretterais pas d'ici quelques chapitres.**

**Merci, pour ceux qui prennent la peine de lire ces quelques lignes, et d'ouvrir ce chapitre !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II : CONFESSIONS<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Bella grignotait une pomme sans plus de conviction qu'auparavant, attendant Charlie appuyée contre la vieille Chevrolet, car celui-ci avait décrété que ce serait son tour de conduire jusqu'à La Push.

En même temps, conduire était une raison pour qu'elle ne sombre pas encore dans son habituelle léthargie. Charlie savait cela avec exactitude, il connaissait sa fille sur le bout des doigts, sans pour autant prendre la peine de le lui montrer. Les mots étaient inutiles : ils n'étaient que d'une banalité incroyable, d'une tristesse sans nom, seuls les gestes et leur signification importaient.

Bella le savait parfaitement elle aussi. Et c'était le principal. Et ce fut ainsi, dans un calme serein, que le trajet s'effectua. Les cannes à pêche de Charlie émettaient un agréable cliquetis lorsque la voiture passait rapidement sur les routes cabossées qui menaient à la réserve Indienne.

Lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans la forêt, elle aperçut le groupe de garçons de La Push qu'elle haïssait tant, parce que peu à peu, elle le sentait bien, ils lui volaient son Jacob. Même s'il était encore présent la plupart des week-ends, et quelques jours dans la semaine, elle avait remarqué des changements radicaux chez son meilleur ami. Autant par son comportement un peu plus mature que d'habitude, mais aussi un certain éloignement. Il semblait réticent à la regarder, à lui parler quelques fois, mais il se reprenait vite. De plus, l'étrange tatouage typique de ce groupe était apparu il y a environ une semaine sur l'épaule droite de Jacob. Et ses longs cheveux qu'il nouait en catogan arboraient à présent une coupe courte, les mèches s'éparpillaient en bataille sur sa tête. Cette coiffure lui donnait l'air plus masculin. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'enfant qu'elle avait connu il y avait à peine un an sur la plage de la Réserve.

Ces changements ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle sentait que lui aussi allait s'enfuir, qu'il la laisserait seule face à son destin. Elle voulait tellement empêcher cela.

Elle renifla dédaigneusement à cette pensée, mettant le frein à main devant la maison des Black, coupant énergiquement le contact. Elle soupira finalement alors que son père détachait sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière passagère pour sortir.

Elle n'était pas vraiment pressée. Elle ne pouvait dire pourquoi, mais à la simple vue de cette porte d'entrée en bois, elle n'osait avancer, elle craignait d'entendre Billy lui dire que Jacob avait manqué leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Elle était effrayée à la seule idée de le voir partir loin d'elle.

Elle était peut-être égoïste, mais elle ne pouvait renier ce sentiment, cette envie de le garder pour elle seule jusqu'à ce que cela devienne clairement impossible.

La jeune fille ramena sa tignasse en arrière d'un geste las et finit par quitter la protection de l'habitacle de sa Chevrolet, rejoignant son père sur le perron en bois qui surplombait la maison de Billy. Derrière la porte, elle entendait clairement les vieilles roues rouillées de l'Indien grincer signalant qu'il venait ouvrir la porte.

— Salut mec, fit-il de sa voix rauque en découvrant Charlie qui souriait les cannes à la main.

— Prêt pour la pêche, s'exclama le Shérif d'un ton très enjoué.

— Bien sûr ! Bonjour Bella.

— Bonjour Billy, fit-elle d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude due à son silence prolongé depuis quelques jours.

— Entrez, les invita Billy en faisant reculer son siège pour ne plus obstruer le passage.

— Jacob n'est pas là ? s'inquiéta Bella face au silence qui régnait dans la maisonnette.

Question idiote. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. S'il avait été là, il se serait déjà précipité jusqu'à elle pour la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repousse. Il aurait ri devant sa mine déconfite. Mais là, il n'y avait aucun Indien de près de deux mètres qui venait vers elle. Par conséquent, elle pouvait facilement déduire qu'il était absent. Comme elle le craignait, il était en train de l'oublier, de passer l'éponge sur cette fille idiote et égoïste qui ne cessait de le repousser sans ménagement.

— Il s'est absenté pour quelques minutes. Il devait aller voir Sam et Emily dans le lotissement voisin. Pas de panique, Bella. Il va arriver.

Sam... Pile celui qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Avec son regard accusateur, et son visage dur et empli de reproches. Elle le haïssait.

— Très bien, fit-elle faute de pouvoir jeter la haine qu'elle éprouvait au visage du vieux Billy qui ne comprendrait sûrement pas grand-chose.

Elle se dirigea finalement vers le salon, se laissant tomber sur le canapé en vieux cuir marron, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ruminant de sombres pensées, le visage impassible, comme toujours depuis _sa _disparition, _sa _trahison.

Elle finirait seule...

Une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra bruyamment dans la petite maison, la porte claqua.

— Bella est là ? s'exclama une voix inquiète et grave.

— Je suis là Jake, répondit-elle en le gratifiant d'un regard réprobateur.

— Désolé, j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire, Bella.

Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement et voulut la serrer dans ses bras, elle s'échappa de l'étau qui menaçait de l'emprisonner.

— Oh allez fait pas la tête, soupira-t-il en baissant les bras tandis que Billy et Charlie s'éclipsèrent pour leur journée de pêche, tu sais très bien que si ce n'était pas vraiment urgent, je ne serais pas parti. Et puis ce n'est que quelques minutes !

— Je ne boude pas, décréta la jeune fille en lui adressant un regard vide de toute émotion.

— Alors pourquoi tu te renfermes sur toi-même ? Tu...

— Parce que j'ai eu peur, s'exclama-t-elle subitement en se levant d'un bond de son siège et en s'éloignant de son ami, lui tournant le dos pour qu'il cesse de tenter de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

— Je savais bien que tu avais quelque chose, fit-il doucement en faisant un pas vers elle comme s'il voulait s'approcher d'un étalon sauvage.

— Oh ! Arrête de tout deviner comme ça, fit-elle en brassant l'air avec ses bras, visiblement énervée.

— Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

— Non.

Il roula des yeux.

— Arrête, on dirait une gamine de cinq ans.

— Le gamin dans l'histoire c'est toi, répliqua-t-elle.

Il eut un léger sourire.

— On va vraiment avoir cette conversation tous les week-ends ?

— Peut-être bien tant que tu n'arrêteras pas de m'attaquer !

— Mais enfin Bella je ne dis rien...

— Si, tu essaies toujours de m'analyser, de tenter de me faire rire... Mais j'en ai raz le-bol Jacob, laisse moi tranquille. Laisse-moi être malheureuse, laisse-moi seule !

— Et ça recommence ! Mademoiselle Bella l'insupportable revient faire des siennes... Oh, mais excuse moi d'essayer vainement de t'aider, de t'arracher ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche de _vrai _sourire ! Tu préfères peut-être que je t'abandonne comme l'a fait ton _Edward, _cracha-t-il, peut-être que si je le faisais, tu pourrais m'apprécier, tu pourrais me remercier... Peut-être que tu aurais enfin de la reconnaissance pour moi le pauvre Jacob qui n'arrive à la cheville de personne, mais qui malgré tout t'aide comme il le peut ! Excuse-moi d'être là pour toi espèce de sale égoïste ! Il n'y en a que pour toi ici, tout tourne autour de toi et de ton malheur ! C'est malsain, tu es... Tu es une véritable hypocrite ! Si tu veux vraiment partir, ne te gêne pas, la porte est ouverte et la voiture t'attend. Je ne te retiendrais pas, vas, si tu y tiens tant, si tu veux que je te foute la paix... Mais sache qu'au moins, moi je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je ne suis pas ton Cullen, et c'est bien ça qui te dérange chez moi !

Les yeux de Jake étaient effrayants en cet instant précis. Le caramel toisait l'émeraude avec haine, ses membres forts étaient secoués de tremblements incontrôlés, à tel point que Bella recula, horrifiée par ses paroles et par son regard.

Il sembla se calmer, serrant la mâchoire, et il s'approcha lentement d'elle, contrôlant ses bras.

— Je suis désolé, fit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce, mais encore rauque de colère.

— Je... Je veux simplement que tu t'éloignes de moi, Jake. Justement parce que je suis trop égoïste, parce que je te veux pour moi toute seule et que je te vois t'éloigner à grands pas. Ne dis pas que ne m'abandonneras jamais, parce que sans t'en rendre compte, c'est ce que tu fais, petit peu par petit peu.

— Non. Je te promets de ne pas te laisser Bella.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, et l'amena contre son torse brûlant.

— Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. Ne crois pas ça. Je ne m'éloigne pas Bella. Il y a simplement des choses que tu ne peux comprendre.

— Crois-moi, Jake, je peux tout comprendre.

— Non. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, n'insiste pas s'il te plaît. Et arrête de te braquer, je t'en supplie.

— C'est impossible.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle le vit sourire pensivement.

— Au moins, même si je ne peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant, je te fais réagir, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

Elle lui frappa l'arrière du crâne et étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

— Jacob Black, ta tête devient de plus en plus dure !

Il éclata de rire, dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Jacob rayonnait comme un soleil. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait aujourd'hui. Jacob Black.

Comme à leur habitude, après le déjeuner, les deux jeunes étaient sortis pour rejoindre la falaise, et s'y asseoir quelques minutes. Parfois plus d'une heure, cela dépendait en général de l'humeur de la jeune fille, qui pouvait facilement se détériorer. Jacob la gratifiait d'un regard noir dans ces cas là en lui lançant à quel point elle devenait lunatique.

Elle savait ce qu'elle était devenue depuis _son _départ : une jeune fille à peine supportable pour les autres, dégoûtée d'elle même, qui tentait à peine de se redresser. Une loque, une égoïste, une véritable idiote. Une gamine.

C'était parfaitement inutile que Jacob le lui répète chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient, scène qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent entre eux, surtout depuis qu'elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et elle redoutait le moment où il le lui lancerait à la figure.

Ce fut précisément ce jour-là que la vérité lui explosa au visage, quelques heures après leur dispute initiale.

— Quand est-ce que tout cela va se terminer, Bella ?

— Tout ça quoi, Jake ?

— Arrête de faire l'ignorante ! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Je parle de ta dépression pour ton imbécile...

— Laisse-letranquille, grogna-t-elle.

— Pour ton imbécile qui ne se préoccupe même pas de ta santé, continua-t-il imperturbable, depuis son départ, tu dépéris, et lui, il s'en fout. Toute sa famille n'en a rien à faire, alors cesse de te voiler la face, de faire comme s'ils s'inquiétaient tous pour toi. Tout ça ne te mènera à rien. Rien ! Tu ne veux pas regarder la vérité. La vérité c'est que tu tournes le dos à ce qui est bénéfique pour toi. Tu tournes le dos à ceux qui ont toujours été là pour toi, à ceux qui t'aident sans cesse. Parce que je sais parfaitement que si ton _Edward _revient, tu pardonneras aveuglément son abandon comme une idiote, parce que c'est ce que tu es, tu vendrais corps et âme pour quelqu'un qui se moque pas mal de toi et de ta santé, et tu oublierais ceux qui t'ont aidé, sans aucune honte. Pourtant tu devrais en avoir ! Moi, je suis là depuis le début, mais tu ne me vois pas vraiment, tout ce que tu vois c'est une sorte de satisfaction au bout de notre relation, tu te sers de moi comme un objet, un simple mouchoir que tu jettes dès que tu n'en veux plus, que tu reprends ensuite. Et où je finirais s'_il _revient ? Tu es _une_ putain d'égoïste Bella ! Tu ne penses qu'à lui, c'est dégueulasse, tu le connais à peine, tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi. On dirait une gamine de quatorze ans... Tu veux savoir ? Tu es aussi indécise qu'un gosse !

Au fil de ses paroles de plus en plus rancunières, elle s'était redressée, le toisant avec haine alors qu'il lui crachait ses horribles mots en plein visage.

— De quoi je me mêle, Jacob Black ? Comment peux-tu te permettre de me juger ? Tu n'y connais rien, rien ! Tu ne sais rien de l'Amour Jake. Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse ! Je te déteste ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, tu n'as pas le droit parce que tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Alors, tais-toi !

— Je ne peux pas comprendre ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai jamais vu de véritable déception amoureuse ? Mais tu veux que je te dise, des déceptions, j'en ai toujours eu ! À cause de toi ! Oui ! Toi ! Mais ce n'est pas une déception amoureuse que tu as aujourd'hui, non, c'est complètement à l'opposé. Tu es simplement redescendue sur Terre, parce qu'avec _lui, _c'était tellement malsain que tu étais loin de la réalité, tu as placé ta petite relation sur un piédestal, mais... Tout ça, ça n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner, jamais, ce n'est que ta première histoire Bella, et tu n'aurais jamais été heureuse avec _lui,_ jamais. Tôt ou tard, tu aurais grandi et tu aurais compris ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer. Il n'était pas bien pour toi ! Il ne l'aurait jamais été. Tu serais redescendue sur Terre un jour ou l'autre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais bon sang ? Comment peux-tu avancer de telles conclusions ? Hein ? Comment ?

— Te voir chercher tes mots et t'énerver me donne déjà la certitude que tu hésites.

— Et comment peux-tu prétendre t'y connaître ? Comment peux-tu m'accuser ? s'exclama-t-elle en souhaitant changer de conversation.

— Parce que tu es tellement égoïste que tu ne t'es jamais vraiment rendu compte que j'existais ! Et pourtant Dieu seul sait ce que j'ai fait pour toi, ce que je ferais pour ta petite personne ! Tu te rends compte que ce bon vieux Jacob existe seulement quand il peut t'être utile. Et des déceptions, avec toi j'en ai. J'ai déjà était déçu quand je t'ai vu avec _lui,_ parce que tu valais mieux que ça ! Et ensuite parce que tu réagis comme une enfant, et surtout... Surtout... Surtout parce que je t'aime plus que tout ici bas et que tu t'en fous complètement, parce que ne dis pas, n'oses pas dire que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué, n'aggrave pas ton cas ! Parce que moi je suis Jacob Black, le pauvre Indien inutile qui ne sert à rien dans ta petite vie et qui n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Mais justement, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil, Isabella Swan, parce que c'est _lui_ qui n'est rien. C'est lui qui ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi. Mais tu es beaucoup trop butée pour t'en rendre compte aujourd'hui.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse et immobile face à ses révélations dures et haineuses. Jacob se calma doucement, inspirant et expirant l'air à petites bouffées, détournant les yeux vers la mer plus bas. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait de tout lui avouer, de tout lui jeter au visage sans plus pouvoir se retenir. Et en cet instant précis, il se demandait s'il aurait dû le faire, s'il n'avait pas été préférable de se taire, de la laisser se reconstruire comme elle le souhaitait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle choquée en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

— Je t'aime.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Non. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça, elle aurait préféré garder son doute à jamais sans en avoir la confirmation.

— Ne t'approche pas ! Tais-toi ! Ne dis plus rien ! Stop !

— Pourquoi ? Ca te choque tant que ça ? Hein ? Ne me dis pas que tu étais trop aveuglée pour le voir ! De toute façon il n'y en a que pour _lui, lui _et personne d'autre ! Et c'est bien pour ça que tu es égoïste : tu ne veux jamais rien voir ! Jamais ! Et pourtant Dieu sait que je serais bien mieux pour toi. Lui, il t'a déjà fait beaucoup de mal, et il t'en fera encore... Et tu t'accroches à lui comme à une tique ! Tu... Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu es dans ta bulle : tu ne vois rien de ce qu'il se passe autour de toi , rien, rien et rien.

Il s'approcha encore d'elle, Bella le menaça du regard.

— Et maintenant quoi ? Tu as peur ? Tu as vu la vérité et tu as peur ?

— Je n'ai pas peur, mais... Oh mon Dieu Jacob, tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu me dis ? Je... Je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, je ne voulais pas le savoir, de toute façon tu n'avais pas à me le dire... Tu...

— Tu quoi ? Toi tu as peur, peur pour rien ! C'est vraiment idiot ! Il va bien falloir que tu te rendes compte qu'il y a autre chose après ton _Edward._ Quelque chose qui pourrait t'offrir bien mieux !

— Toi par exemple ?

Il ne répondit pas, mes ses yeux caramels lançaient d'effroyables éclairs.

— Va-t-en Jacob ! Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

— Non Bella. Je ne partirais pas... Je ne suis pas comme _lui _et c'est justement ce qui ne va pas avec moi. Parce que je ne veux pas te repousser, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. D'un côté tu es un peu sadique Bella, tu aimes qu'on te fasse du mal, et ceux qui te veulent du bien, qui t'aiment et qui feront tout pour toi tu les repousses sans vergogne.

— Arrête de me juger Jacob Black, arrête !

— Tu as de moins en moins d'arguments, Bella.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, un grondement sourd montait de sa gorge, comme un animal enragé. La pluie commençait à tomber sur eux, Bella cligna des yeux pour chasser eau et larmes qui se mêlaient à ses cils. Brusquement, il lui saisit les épaules, entre ses grandes mains puissantes, l'empêchant ainsi de reculer ou de s'enfuir dans la forêt, comme une bête effarouchée.

— Lâche-moi Jacob, lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

— Ose seulement dire, ose dire une seule fois que je ne te plais pas du tout, que je te dégoûte, que j'ai tort. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, pour me persuader de ne pas t'embrasser.

— Jacob ! Arrête, ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît.

— Alors pourquoi tu te contredis sans arrêt ? Tu peux me répondre ?

Il approcha dangereusement son visage à la peau caramel du sien, jusqu'à ce que son souffle sucré caresse sa peau.

— Jacob ne me force pas à dire quelque chose qui nous fera regretter à tous les deux cette conversation.

— Oh non Bella, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière, il fallait que ça sorte.

Il serra les mâchoires de rage, prêt à écouter ce qu'elle allait lui envoyer.

— J'aime _Edward_, précisa-t-elle, et j'aimerais toujours _Edward,_ quoi que tu puisses dire ou faire. Ça ne pourra pas être autrement, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

— Tu réagis comme une enfant gâtée, tu ne veux pas changer d'opinion parce qu'au fond de toi tu as peur ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour, non, c'est de la fascination, le vrai amour, tu ne peux pas le connaître. Surtout pour un premier amour, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Ah ! Tu ne dis plus rien ! Tu hésites, mais tu persistes dans tes idéaux complètements idiots !

Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans pouvoir piper mot, la pluie tombait sur eux, et les cheveux à présent courts de Jacob tombaient en mèches humides sur son front bronzé, presque devant ses yeux caramels qui semblaient si en colère.

— Ose dire que si je t'embrasse tu ne ressentirais rien, que tu ne m'aimes pas...

— Je ne t'aime pas comme _lui, _s'exclama-t-elle désespérée.

Ses longs doigts entourèrent son visage crispé, il se courba pratiquement de moitié pour poser ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes. Bella fit un geste brusque pour s'échapper, mais il la tenait fermement contre lui. Elle avait l'étrange impression de prendre feu.

Jacob était toujours brûlant depuis quelque temps, et Bella n'avait toujours connu que le froid déconcertant des _Cullen_.

Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ça. Elle aimait Edward. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il devait se tromper, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

— Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? murmura-t-il en se séparant de quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse : choquée, incapable de réfléchir. Il reprit possession de sa bouche, forçant l'entrée pour jouer lentement avec sa langue, la collant un peu plus contre son torse chaud. Au contact humide et langoureux, Bella sursauta. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ce n'était pas _Edward._ Jacob avait tort. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison sur tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Elle s'écarta violemment de lui et envoya sa main avec haine contre sa joue, celle-ci s'écrasa avec un bruit puissant, mais ce fut elle qui cria de douleur, tandis que Jacob n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Seuls les tremblements de ses membres témoignaient de sa fureur actuelle.

— Je ne t'aime pas Jacob. Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Je ne pourrais aimer personne d'autre.

Le regard animal de Jacob, et sa mâchoire tremblante lui fit peur, elle s'éloigna de lui le plus possible, persuadée qu'il allait la tuer d'un seul coup de poing, contrairement à elle qui ne semblait pas lui avoir fait mal alors que sa main prenait une couleur écrevisse.

— Jacob arrête, hurla une voix dans la tempête, éloigne toi d'elle immédiatement !

Elle reconnut Sam, torse nu qui courrait vers eux rapidement, paniqué, suivi de près par d'autres Indien qu'elle connaissait de nom.

Jacob émit un grognement sourd, comme un chien enragé. Il jeta un regard à ses camarades, et sans hésitation, il s'élança au dessus de la falaise. Bella hurla, paniquée, tandis que les Indiens ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

— Mais enfin, faites quelque chose, il va se tuer !

— Ne bouge pas, Swan, lui ordonna Sam en la pointant du doigt, menaçant.

Elle observa plus bas, sur la plage, cherchant à apercevoir le corps flottant de son ami Jacob, les larmes commençant à inonder ses joues.

Elle du plisser les yeux pour être certaine de ce qu'elle voyait maintenant. Ce n'était pas Jacob qui revenait de l'eau, mais une sorte de bête énorme, d'un joli roux, qui sembla se secouer, et elle paniqua.

— Jacob... Jacob va se noyer, il ne revient pas.

Sam et ses amis ne bougèrent toujours pas. La bête plus bas poussa un long hurlement de douleur, et s'enfuit dans la forêt en grondant.

— Bella, viens avec nous, commença la voix douce de Embry qui la tenait par le bras assez tendrement.

Elle leva des yeux emplis de larmes vers l'indien qui la redressait, et qui l'éloignait de la falaise.

Plus bas, une autre forme flamboyante sortait de l'eau, lentement, dangereusement. Un prédateur bien plus dangereux.


	3. GoodByes

**VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE III : GOOD-BYES<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Bella suivait Sam du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, tentant de marcher rapidement sur ses jambes maladroites qui menaçaient sans cesse de s'emmêler. De plus, sa vue était brouillée de larmes, et il lui était impossible de retourner près de la falaise pour apercevoir Jacob étant donné que Embry et Quill se tenaient tous deux en arrière. Ils devaient se douter ce qu'elle avait en tête.

— Cesse de pleurer, Swan, gronda doucement le chef de bande, Jacob va très bien.

Elle tenta de renifler le plus discrètement possible. La colère montait doucement en elle. Non seulement cet imbécile de Sam lui parlait sur un ton incroyablement froid, mais en plus il la traitait comme un vulgaire déchet. Bien qu'elle ait parfaitement conscience de ressembler à un cadavre ambulant, elle pensait, au mieux, inspirer de la pitié, et non du dégoût comme Sam lui crachait au visage.

Et la colère était aussi valable pour Jake. Cet idiot s'était permis de lui faire peur. Quand il reviendra de sa folle escapade dans les flots déchaînés, elle se jurait de lui régler son compte pour de bon. Et aussi de lui cracher sa haine au visage comme il l'avait fait durant la journée. Il avait profité de sa vulnérabilité pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, la blessant encore plus au plus profond de son âme noircie par la tristesse.

Et cet imbécile avait osé l'embrasser, il avait posé sa bouche contre la sienne, sans aucune honte. Il avait vulgairement profité de son hébétement face à ses révélations pour tenter de lui arracher des aveux qui ne seraient jamais venus. Elle ne l'aimait pas, enfin !

À quoi pouvait-il bien penser en agissant ainsi avec elle ? Il souhaitait lui faire un peu plus de mal ? C'était presque gagné, en sachant que pour l'instant la colère masquait tout autre sentiment. Il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter ainsi, il n'avait aucune raison de l'embrasser, d'oser le faire.

Elle ne voulait embrasser personne d'autre que _lui._ Même si elle pouvait parfaitement avouer que dans d'autres circonstances, dans une autre vie, elle aurait sûrement apprécié le baiser de Jacob, plus sauvage que ceux d'_Edward._

Elle grimaça à l'évocation de ce prénom là. Elle se faisait encore plus de mal que toutes les autres fois... Sa propre torture s'ajoutait à celle que Jacob lui avait fait subir depuis son arrivée ce matin-là à La Push.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber, laissant place au calme plat alors que le petit groupe traversait la forêt d'un pas rapide. Bella évitait avec prudence les racines rendues glissantes et dangereuses. Elle écoutait chaque bruit de leurs pas sur les feuilles et aiguilles de pin mouillées, tombées sur le sol, comme un vert tapis humide.

Elle observait avec fascination Sam se déplacer avec une étonnante aisance à travers cette forêt aux arbres noueux. Il y avait réellement quelque chose de spécial dans leurs façons de se déplacer. Jacob avait exactement la même, si elle réfléchissait bien, elle l'avait remarqué plus d'une fois depuis quelque temps, même si elle voyait qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de marcher à son rythme lorsqu'ils se promenaient.

— Jacob, appela l'homme tandis qu'il s'arrêtait brusquement.

Bella manqua de lui foncer dans le dos, se retenant au dernier moment sachant très bien qu'il n'apprécierait sûrement pas sa maladresse.

Une ombre se déplaça rapidement à dix mètres d'eux, s'éloignant brusquement tandis que Sam courrait vers l'endroit où la silhouette était apparue.

— Quil, ramène là chez Billy, recommanda-t-il avant de disparaître.

— Pas de problèmes !

Il avança, prenant maintenant la tête, tandis que Embry restait en arrière.

— Avance Bella, lui ordonna doucement l'Indien.

Elle frissonna : elle était frigorifiée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux épaules nues de celui qui marchait devant elle. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange chez les Indiens en ce moment. Même chez Jacob. Elle n'avait jamais réellement était frileuse, mais elle devait avouer que la température d'aujourd'hui était particulièrement basse, et les Indiens du groupe se déplaçaient tous torses nus. Elle avait beau chercher, ils n'avaient même pas la peau nivelée de frissons.

D'ailleurs, ils ne frissonnaient jamais. Et Jacob dégageait une chaleur incroyable, à tout instant. Il lui semblait qu'il avait toujours de la fièvre, ce qui n'était évidemment jamais le cas. Jake ne tombait jamais malade.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et accéléra le pas, elle pouvait presque voir la fin de cette marche interminable. Bella souhaitait plus que tout régler ses comptes avec Jake une bonne fois pour toutes. Cette fois, elle ne se tairait pas, l'effet de surprise étant passé, cette fois, ce sera lui qui écoutera ce qu'elle avait à dire. Ni plus ni moins. Il sera comme elle quelques instants plus tôt. Il se taira, et peut-être qu'il comprendrait à quel point elle souffrait, qu'il était inutile qu'il en rajoute encore et encore sans cesse.

Et jamais, jamais il ne la toucherait encore. Elle ne pouvait pas être à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se forcer à l'aimer.

Bella secoua la tête, tâchant de se vider la tête : elle avait appris à le faire depuis qu'_il _était parti, parce que la souffrance mentale devenait de plus en plus insupportable, et qu'elle craignait de devenir folle. Dans ces cas-là, elle parvenait parfois à ne penser à rien, même si le Monstre qui la dévorait de l'intérieur, qui lui faisait tant de mal, qui lui brisait encore et encore le cœur ne la quittait jamais réellement, elle arrivait de temps à autre à ne plus rien ressentir. Et c'était précisément ce qu'elle tentait de faire en cet instant précis : parce que la douleur lancinante revenait dans sa poitrine compressée.

Tout était de sa faute.

Elle grimaça une nouvelle fois tandis qu'ils rejoignaient ensemble la maison des Black. Il n'y avait personne lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Sam était sûrement en train de raisonner Jake, ou peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas encore retrouvé.

Les deux autres Indiens avaient l'air particulièrement préoccupés. Ils ne cessaient de roder d'une pièce à l'autre, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets par les fenêtres. Bella quant à elle, elle restait assise sur le canapé, le regard fixé et immobile sur une ligne invisible, masquant sa douleur et sa colère habituelle sous le masque qu'elle s'était forgé.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point elle avait mal, personne ne pouvait se permettre de la juger, personne ne pouvait supporter son fardeau.

Elle aurait voulu mourir, mais malgré tout, quelque chose la retenait encore à cette vie qui ne valait plus rien à ses yeux. Un fil si mince qu'il lui semblait parfois ne pas exister, mais il était pourtant encore assez solide pour l'empêcher de commettre une chose irréparable.

Mais le cas échéant arrivera un jour : elle le savait parfaitement. Tout le monde autour d'elle savait que ce cadavre qu'elle était devenue finirait par se traîner jusqu'à la Mort.

C'était pour cela que Jake tentait vainement de la ramener à la surface. Mais elle refusait son aide au plus profond d'elle même. Comme il disait si bien « elle se refusait à la vérité ». Parce que pour elle, ses conseils étaient faux, parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas.

Personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Il fallait qu'_il _revienne, seulement, il ne reviendrait pas. On le lui avait assez répété.

— Ils arrivent.

La voix de Quil la ramena quelque peu à la réalité. Cette réalité qu'elle haïssait. Mais l'annonce de ce retour lui faisait au moins oublier ses idées noires et sa souffrance durant un temps restreint.

Elle savait que _ça _reviendrait. Alors, autant profiter des quelques instants où _cette chose _qui lui faisait tant de mal disparaissait, ou du moins, restait tapie en elle, pour mieux resurgir la seconde d'après.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Quil, distinguant parfaitement les deux Indiens qui sortaient de la forêt. Jake semblait sain et sauf, comme le lui avait prédit Sam. Pourtant elle était certaine que cette chute, avec la force des vagues de cette période de l'année, aurait dû au moins lui fracturer un membre. Mais il n'avait rien, pas une égratignure. De plus il était seulement vêtu d'un pantacourt en jean clair troué par endroits, le torse exhibé au vent glacial de Forks.

Jacob semblait calme. Presque serein, pourtant elle pouvait à cette distance distinguer la tension au niveau de sa mâchoire serrée. Il écoutait calmement ce que lui disait Sam. Elle continua à surveiller les deux jeunes hommes qui s'engageaient maintenant dans l'allée de la maison. Son ami leva les yeux vers la fenêtre d'où elle les observait les lèvres pincées. Elle remarqua encore la flamme de rage qui flottait dans ses prunelles caramel. Elle s'écarta lentement, retournant sur son siège en silence tandis que la porte d'entrée grinçait, annonçant l'arrivée des deux protagonistes.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir, finalement. L'agréable colère montait en elle, remplaçant presque toute trace de douleur. Elle était prête à imploser, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'éviter le regard de braise de celui qui était son ami ainsi que celui de l'impressionnant Sam. En vérité, elle leur tournait le dos, les yeux fixés sur la cheminée éteinte du Salon.

— Jacob, tâche de garder ton calme s'il te plaît, prononça si doucement Sam que Bella n'était pas certaine de bien entendre.

— Très bien, répondit froidement Jacob en se dirigeant vers la cuisine qui s'opposait au salon.

— Je ne dis pas ça pour rien Jacob.

— Je sais Sam.

Il faisait les cent pas entre le petit couloir et l'entrée de la cuisine.

— Est-ce qu'_elle _est vraiment là ?

La voix de Jacob était devenue plus mûre, plus inquiète. Bella tiqua. De qui parlait-il ? Sûrement pas d'elle-même, car il l'avait parfaitement vue à la fenêtre il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

— Oui, Sam murmura rapidement, elle est très proche.

Un grondement se propagea longuement dans la maisonnette.

— Mais elle ne viendra pas ici, assura Sam d'un air entendu.

Les autres Indiens se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Sam salua Jake d'un signe de tête amical.

— Nous te tiendrons au courant Jacob.

— Pas de problèmes.

La porte claqua une nouvelle fois. Bella remuait sans cesse les paroles de Sam dans son crâne, tentant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait d'en comprendre le sens. Elle pivota sur son siège, plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de Jacob qui semblait calme. Finalement, elle explosa :

— Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te tuer ? J'ai failli mourir de peur !

— Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi à présent, lança agressivement le jeune homme.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, plaida la jeune fille avec énervement, mais je n'aurais pas pu te tuer moi-même.

Il éclata d'un rire franc, légèrement moqueur.

— L'ironie te sied très mal au teint, Bella.

Elle se renfrogna.

— Tu mériterais pire que la mort pour m'avoir fait tout ce que tu as osé me faire aujourd'hui ! Tu es un véritable mufle sans respect pour personne.

— Ne viens pas me parler de respect.

— Très bien, comme tu voudras ! Je rentre chez moi, et je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ni de...

— Non, tu restes ici, tu ne partiras pas seule.

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle se relevait d'un bond du canapé, les yeux écarquillés.

— Comment ça ? Tu vas m'emprisonner maintenant ? Je te préviens que...

— Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici tant que le danger ne sera pas écarté, tu m'as bien compris ? Ignore-moi tout le week-end ou toute ta vie si tu le souhaites, mais tu vas rester sagement ici, est-ce bien clair ? Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, crois-moi, tu ne feras pas un pas en dehors de cette maison. Je veillerais à cela, sois-en sûre.

La jeune fille resta un instant bouche bée. Puis elle poussa un cri de rage.

— Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser ! Ou mieux encore m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide, pas qu'on m'enfonce plus bas que Terre ! Et c'est précisément ce que tu fais depuis que je suis arrivée !

— Oh, excuse-moi d'avoir essayé de te dire tout ce que je ressentais !

— Tu savais très bien que je réagirais comme ça, tu devrais me comprendre...

— Tu ne me comprends pas, alors pour l'amour du ciel pourquoi devrais-je encore essayer de t'aider ou de te comprendre ? Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus compliquée que je connaisse ?

Elle se rassit sur le canapé, silencieuse. Cette conversation presque enfantine ne les mènerait nulle part. Elle le savait parfaitement : Jacob était têtu, mais elle l'était d'autant plus. Autant que l'un d'eux se taise en premier, autant lui faire croire qu'il avait gagné.

— Je suis désolé, soupira Jacob.

Elle haussa les épaules. Pour elle, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, elle le contredirait toujours et vice versa. En même temps, depuis le début, cela avait toujours été leur jeu, sauf que la dispute d'aujourd'hui avait atteint des sommets.

— D'accord, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir pour quelle raison tu as l'audace de me retenir prisonnière ici ? Qui est ici ? De qui Sam parlait-il ? S'il te plaît, ne me cache rien.

Il pouvait lire au fond du regard vert de Bella qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Elle avait ce même regard inquiet qui signifiait qu'elle n'attendait seulement qu'une confirmation à ses craintes.

— Victoria est ici, aux alentours de La Push.

Bella enfouit son visage entre ses mains, elle était prise au dépourvu. _Il _pensait qu'elle serait saine et sauve s'il disparaissait, car la rouquine lui en voulait à lui. Or, elle était revenue. La crainte la fit frissonner, puis elle aperçut une légère lueur d'espoir. Certes elle semblait folle, mais tout ceci était probable. Alice avait dû revoir l'arrivée de Victoria, et les Cullen reviendront la protéger parce qu'elle était ici sans défense.

Mais brusquement elle tiqua. Comment avaient-ils pu sentir la présence de Victoria ? Ils n'étaient après tout que des humains, tout comme elle. Même si les Indiens avaient une certaine connaissance, ils ne pourraient rien faire contre un Vampire puissant et buveur de sang humain tel qu'elle était. Elle fronça les sourcils et son regard se porta de nouveau sur son meilleur ami. Il sembla comprendre l'ampleur de cet aveu, et il fut horrifié. Elle vit son regard caramel s'éteindre, puis il laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps.

— Attends une seconde, souffla Bella sans quitter Jacob du regard, comment pouvez-vous être au courant de sa présence ici ?

— Je... Je ne peux rien te dire...

— Je t'ai demandé de ne plus rien me cacher, Jacob, murmura-t-elle froidement, comment peux-tu croire me protéger contre un vampire, et par tous les dieux comment es-tu au courant pour Victoria ?

Les questions fusaient dans l'esprit tourmenté de la jeune fille, elle trépignait en l'attente de la réponse de Jake. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir contrarié en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, pour guetter une fois de plus les environs. Puis, il se retourna enfin, s'appuyant contre le rebord, croisant les bras sur son torse. Il sembla réfléchir. Bella attendit encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne daigne ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, plongeant ses yeux caramels dans l'émeraude intense qui l'interrogeait.

— Tu n'aurais jamais dû être au courant de tout ceci Bella. C'est interdit. Mais je sais que tu es têtue, et que je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère juste que Sam comprendra mon choix.

Il marqua une très courte pause, semblant chercher ses mots, puis il baissa les yeux sur le plancher, avant de continuer, Bella était pendue à ses lèvres les sourcils encore froncés.

— Je ne suis pas un simple humain. Et les autres non plus. Si je tentais parfois de te tenir à l'écart, si j'étais parfois en retard à nos rendez-vous hebdomadaires, c'était parce que je devais assurer ta protection avec la meute, enfin les autres je veux dire. Parce que nous étions au courant pour Victoria et comme les Cullen t'ont lâchement laissée tomber ne me regarde pas comme ça-nous devons assurer la protection de leur territoire comme du notre, tous les jours. C'est pour ça que je m'évertue à te faire venir chaque week-end afin de pouvoir te protéger plus sûrement sur notre territoire. Tu dois te dire que je suis devenu fou, mais avant que j'en vienne au principal, promets moi de ne pas avoir peur de moi, s'il te plaît.

Bella acquiesça si lentement qu'il dû se taire une seconde avant de reprendre ses explications.

— Je ne plus humain depuis quelques semaines, Bella. Il y a une légende dans notre village, qui perdure depuis le temps de mes ancêtres qui stipulait qu'une horde de protecteurs se dressait pour protéger notre territoire des Vampires. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru, je regardais ceux que je considérais comme un groupe idiot faire des choses dont je n'étais pas encore capable, jusqu'à ce que je sois en âge de commencer ma transformation. J'ai terminé ma croissance en moins d'une semaine. Et je suis devenu membre à part entière de la meute. Je suis un loup Bella. Je dois protéger ma famille et les hommes du danger que représentent les Vampires. Je suis l'ennemi le plus dangereux de _tes _vampires Bella. Et je te protège, nous te protégeons tous depuis longtemps sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte parce que tu étais trop obnubilée par _ton vampire _pour le voir. Et nous avions toujours été au courant de Victoria, même si tes conneries nous donnaient du fil à retordre. Je suppose que je dois te dégoûter encore plus ? Parce que cela m'étonnerait de t'entendre dire que je te fascine comme tes sangs froids... Mais sache au moins que je me tue à te protéger et que je ne t'ai pas abandonnée, que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Et nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que Victoria disparaisse de la surface de la Terre.

Bella resta silencieuse, assimilant encore et encore, comme une douloureuse litanie, ses paroles. Elle mit quelques secondes à tout comprendre. Loup. Un loup ! C'était... C'était ça, cette énorme chose qui était sortie de l'eau à la place de Jacob. C'était lui... C'était eux qui rôdaient autour de sa maison les soirs de semaines. C'était... Ce n'était plus un humain... La transformation de son corps et de ses humeurs, la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui... C'était donc ça ! Et elle ne s'était jamais posé la question auparavant, parce qu'elle ne voyait pas réellement de différences importantes...

Puis ce fut les quelques sarcasmes et reproches qu'il glissait dans ses explications qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Un éclair de colère la traversa, mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne chercha même pas à lui répondre, parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire depuis qu'elle était arrivée à La Push aujourd'hui était vrai. Il avait raison, seulement, elle aimait beaucoup trop les Cullen et Edward pour avouer la vérité, pour l'aimer comme elle aurait dû le faire. Et surtout, elle était beaucoup trop fière, trop égoïste aussi.

Cette constatation lui fit beaucoup de mal, et encore une fois, cette chose, ce monstre qui lui faisait si mal depuis le départ des Cullen, refit son apparition dans ses entrailles, la dévorant peu à peu. Elle se tassa légèrement sur elle-même et poussa un long soupir, tourmenté. Elle n'était pas faite pour être « normale ». Elle se trouvait déjà étrange bien avant son arrivée à Forks, elle se sentait déjà mal, bien avant sa rencontre bouleversante avec Edward. Et maintenant, elle apprenait que son seul repère, son seul pilier qui restait encore dans sa vie était différent d'elle, encore une fois. Elle se sentait seule, désemparée... Elle avait de nouveau terriblement mal, bien plus que lorsqu'il lui avait balancé ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle se sentait replonger inévitablement dans sa torpeur, comme lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule.

— Bella ?

Elle se souvint de la présence de Jake et leva des yeux perdus vers lui. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis longtemps cela devait bien faire quelques minutes qu'il avait terminé son discours. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Enfin elle se décida à prononcer un son.

— Oh...

Elle ferma les yeux et termina sa phrase.

— Mon dieu...

Elle posa son regard insondable sur Jake qui sautait d'un pied à l'autre, attendant une quelconque réaction de Bella qui pour le moment semblait encore profondément choquée par cette nouvelle vérité qu'il venait encore une fois de lui balancer sous les yeux. Il ne savait plus réellement quoi faire, incapable de prévoir si elle réagirait bien ou non.

— Bella, tu...

Un grondement puissant résonna aux alentours de la petite maison, faisant sursauter la jeune fille et Jacob. Celui-ci dressa l'oreille, dans l'attente d'un signe. Un long hurlement, celui d'un loup sans aucun doute, retentit dans la nuit, sous la lune pleine qui offrait sa lumière sur l'extérieur. Les yeux de Jake s'agrandirent avec horreur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se dresser sur ses jambes qu'il courrait déjà vers la porte. Elle se précipita à ses trousses en l'appelant.

— Rentre Bella !

Il prit de la vitesse, jusqu'à dépasser la vieille Chevrolet rouge qui était garée près de la maison. Elle vit son corps d'homme se tordre l'espace d'une seconde, décollant légèrement du tapis de feuilles mortes qui recouvrait la terre et le gravier. En quelques courts instants, ce n'était plus Jake qu'elle voyait fuir vers l'endroit où un loup avait hurlé... C'était une énorme bête aux longs poils bruns-roux qui gronda furieusement en retombant sur le sol, dans un bruissement. Ce loup, Jake, était magnifique et grand. Il soulevait de la poussière à chacune de ses foulées rapides et elle le regarda un instant. Il tourna sa tête gigantesque vers elles, ses prunelles luisantes l'observèrent. Il lui indiqua d'un mouvement rapide du museau, ne demandant aucune discussion, de se barricader.

Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa course, elle eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte et de fixer de nouveau son regard sur l'extérieur baigné de la lumière de la pleine lune via la fenêtre du salon cossu, qu'un second loup ébène rejoignit Jacob à grandes foulées, moins gracieuses. Elle remarqua la blessure sanguinolente et profonde qui entaillait sa patte arrière, le faisant boiter légèrement. Il croisa le regard de Jacob, qui avait fait machine arrière, soutenant l'autre loup en le laissant s'appuyer contre son flanc gauche.

Les deux loups semblèrent se parler, elle voyait leurs babines trembler de temps à autre, dévoilant leurs canines longues et tranchantes, tandis que de légers grondements s'échappaient de leurs poitrails.

Très proche de la maison des Black, Bella perçut difficilement à cause de son ouïe d'humaine, d'autres bruits plus inquiétants. Le loup ébène sembla se tendre, et les muscles de Jacob se raidirent tandis qu'il tendait les oreilles vers la source des hurlements qui leur parvenaient.

Les bruits d'une bataille, sans aucun doute. Elle était parvenue jusqu'à eux. Victoria était là, très proche d'elle, et ceux que Jacob appelait la meute se battaient contre elle. Et le combat semblait difficile. Elle entendit plus nettement le couinement de douleur de l'un deux et le cri enragé d'un autre. Un grognement sinistre résonna. Puis plus rien.

Elle frissonna. Des morts ? Avait-elle encore provoqué un sinistre ? Maudite comme elle l'était... Elle était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour vivre ici, tout le monde était en danger à cause d'elle. Elle n'avait pas lieu d'être encore en vie. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus rien pour la retenir, mis à part Jacob. Mais depuis aujourd'hui, il semblait vraiment en colère, elle sentait encore ses reproches... Elle eut un léger sanglot.

.

.

.

Jacob abandonna le second loup près de la maison, et elle le vit courir vers sa voiture, la dépasser, puis il disparut de son champ de vision. La bête ébène fit le tour de la maison en boitant légèrement, flairant l'air. Elle croisa ses deux yeux jaunes lorsqu'il tourna le museau vers elle, comme s'il avait senti qu'elle observait la scène depuis le début, comme s'il avait senti toutes ses émotions.

Il la fixa un instant, puis il émit un bruit comme un rire, penchant le museau sur le côté, laissant sa langue pendre. Elle sourit. Elle doutait que ce fût Sam. Sam était trop sérieux pour tenter de la faire rire par de telles mimiques. Elle penchait plutôt pour Quil ou Embry, toujours plus drôles que les autres. Il avait dû remarquer les larmes dans ses yeux et il tentait de détendre l'atmosphère de plus en plus triste et oppressante.

Dans un bruit de tôle froissée, elle vit une masse rousse s'écraser sur sa Chevrolet, la renversant littéralement sur le sol. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant Jacob s'effondrer près de la voiture. Il poussa un couinement et se redressa bien vite, tandis que Victoria apparaissait pour la première fois dans son champ de vision.

Le loup brun et blessé se posta près de la porte d'entrée, grognant, enragé, et Jacob bondit en avant, ses pattes énormes frappèrent la poitrine de Victoria qui fut projetée en arrière, dans un bruit sourd, comme un coup de tonnerre. Un autre loup, aussi grand et gracieux que Jacob courut vers le vampire, ouvrant son énorme gueule et mordant dans l'épaule de la rouquine qui était étendue sur le sol. Elle poussa un feulement de rage pure et rejeta le loup vers Jacob qui sauta aisément sur le côté pour l'éviter, puis il fonça de nouveau. Une autre bête courut hors des buissons et se précipitait à grandes foulées vers le vampire qui évita leurs crocs aussi gracieusement que l'aurait fait une déesse.

Ses prunelles rougeâtres croisèrent les yeux de Bella qui recula instinctivement. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres carmin de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle projeta de nouveau un loup loin d'elle.

Jacob bondit de nouveau, l'empêchant de foncer vers la porte, où le loup déjà blessé montait la garde.

Il la mordit à l'épaule, balançant son corps en avant pour la déséquilibrer et permettre à sa meute de prendre le relais. Elle hurlait de douleur et de colère et se débattit comme une diablesse contre lui, et finit par le faire lâcher prise. Il fut projeté contre un arbre. S'y écrasant lourdement. Bella se mit à pleurer lorsqu'il ne se releva pas.

Victoria était cernée par la meute qui grondait. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Bella avant de s'enfuir de nouveau, les autres membres de la meute à sa poursuite. Le loup blessé à la patte boita jusqu'à Jacob, étendu au pied de l'arbre, elle l'entendit couiner.

Elle n'obéit pas aux ordres qui lui avaient été donnés. Elle ouvrit la porte et courut jusqu'à l'énorme loup roux étendu de tout son long contre le sol. Elle entendit le grondement en colère du loup ébène, mais elle n'eut aucunement peur. Elle sentit ses larmes inonder ses joues tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur le gigantesque poitrail de Jacob. Il releva la tête. Elle croisa ses yeux caramel, lumineux à la clarté de la lune. Il souleva une babine en une grimace étrange qui la fit sourire, et poussa un soupir décontenancé. Il semblait vraiment vaincu face à l'imprudence de la jeune fille qu'il aimait et qu'il haïssait parfois.

Bella sentit ses larmes de terreur se transformer en larmes de joies en remarquant qu'il semblait aller plutôt bien, mis à part qu'il ne pouvait pas encore se redresser sur ses pattes. Si elle avait perdu Jacob cette nuit-là...

Même si leur relation restait difficile et parfois houleuse, Jacob était celui qui parvenait à illuminer ses week-ends, quand il ne la maudissait pas comme aujourd'hui... Et elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre à sa perte... Parce qu'il lui avait toujours promis de ne pas l'abandonner...

Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur le pelage du loup, qui grogna de satisfaction. Il avait les poils incroyablement longs, et doux. Elle avait pensé que le toucher serait désagréable, rêche, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Jacob avait un pelage soyeux, et brillant. Cette texture agréable reflétait vraiment ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Sa gentillesse, sa douceur... Elle retrouvait son meilleur ami dans cette bête qui pouvait être dangereuse pour elle. Et dans le regard lumineux qui l'observait, elle pouvait même déceler tous ses reproches au sujet de sa bêtise, de son inconscience.

Elle eut un léger sourire et observa le loup qui était assis à leurs côtés, silencieux, mais légèrement amusé. Sa patte arrière semblait guérie, même si elle voyait encore quelques traces de sang coagulé sur ses poils d'un noir d'encre. Il tourna la tête vers les arbres et Bella se redressa légèrement, prête à décamper vers la maison si Victoria revenait à la charge.

Elle reconnut Sam, vêtu d'un short de toile et suivi de près par Quil et un autre Indien qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. C'était donc Embry qui se trouvait à ses côtés. La menace semblait s'être envolée aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Jake se leva souplement, il semblait faible, mais capable de tenir debout.

— Nous l'avons perdue, avoua Sam, elle a disparu sur la falaise, elle a sûrement plongé. Mais elle reviendra.

Bella se décomposa légèrement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

— Bella, rentre en sécurité, je dois parler à Jacob.

Le ton de Sam la dissuada de protester, mais il semblait calme et elle jeta un regard au loup roux qui semblait plus apaisé. Finalement elle se dirigea vers la bâtisse, inquiète et coupable.

.

.

.

Une heure était passée, et Jacob venait seulement de rentrer chez lui, visiblement fatigué, et un hématome violacé s'étendait sur son épaule.

Bella qui se morfondait depuis un long moment se précipita sur lui et entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules, de douloureux sanglots éclatants finalement. Elle avait eu si peur en ne le voyant pas revenir, elle avait craint que Victoria soit revenue les cueillir. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de le voir mourir à cause d'elle, de l'abandonner définitivement.

Malgré leurs disputes parfois violentes et douloureuses, Jake restait tout pour elle, tout ce qu'il lui restait encore pour la retenir de sombrer dans les ténèbres que les Cullen avaient laissées en partant, aggravant son mal-être.

— Je vais bien. Victoria ne reviendra pas dans l'immédiat, mais... Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle n'abandonnera pas.

Bella ne répondit pas et sécha doucement ses larmes. Elle posa ses doigts froids sur l'hématome de son épaule et il frissonna. Il ne semblait pas avoir mal, mais la sensation de ses doigts glacés sur sa peau qui avoisinait les quarante-trois degrés était étrange.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer, murmura-t-elle en observant sa mine fatiguée sous son air faussement joyeux.

Il acquiesça ne cherchant pas à protester. Bella se dirigea à l'étage, vers la chambre d'amis. Elle regarda Jake disparaître dans sa chambre. Pensif. Elle songea que la conversation de cette nuit avait dû être assez importante pour le chambouler complètement, à la vue de ses étranges réactions et son silence peu avenant.

Les mêmes cauchemars douloureux et insoutenables la firent souffrir durant son sommeil, et elle se réveilla en sueur, des larmes coulant de ses yeux verts. Elle soupira profondément, et secoua la tête, tentant de chasser le monstre qui était revenu la dévorer de l'intérieur. Elle avait si mal.

.

.

.

Il devait être assez tard, car elle entendait clairement la voix de Billy, de Jacob et celle de son père, qui semblaient parler tous trois à voix basse. Elle fronça les sourcils, soudain étrangement inquiète, et quitta son lit confortable pour marcher jusqu'au couloir de l'étage. Le plancher craqua sous ses pieds et les voix se turent instantanément. Elle se crispa, et ne chercha plus à être discrète, rejoignant la cuisine où les trois hommes se trouvaient attablés.

Le silence était étrangement gênant, presque intimidant, et Charlie avait les yeux baissés sur la tasse de café refroidi qui était posée devant lui. Jacob la fixait, un sourire faux sur les lèvres, et elle décela de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Billy quant à lui, s'éclaircit la voix et parla :

— Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?

— Comme d'habitude, marmonna la jeune fille le cœur battant la chamade et craintive.

Elle embrassa son père qui sembla empreint d'une certaine tristesse. Jacob posa ses lèvres chaudes sur son front, pour lui souhaiter le bonjour et se détourna un instant pour prendre des céréales. L'hématome avait entièrement disparu.

Elle prit place face à une tasse de chocolat chaud, et dévisagea les trois hommes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète et tremblante.

Son père se balança sur sa chaise, signe qu'il était gêné et qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'assez important. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Billy qui semblait loin d'ici, perdu dans la contemplation de sa cuiller puis elle posa les yeux sur Jake. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir, puis il soupira, le regard éteint et lui adressa un signe de la main.

— Viens, il faut qu'on parle, seuls.

Elle sentit son estomac se nouait, puis elle suivit Jake à l'extérieur, terrorisée et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa robe de chambre, comme pour se protéger des paroles qui allaient suivre et qui lui faisaient peur.

— Alors ?

Jake se dandina sur place, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Elle lut une tristesse et une désolation sans fin dans ses yeux caramel. Elle trembla légèrement et ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant mentalement et se forgeant un peu de courage.

— Bella, comme tu le sais, la meute et moi, nous avions eu une conversation. Nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir de protéger totalement. Victoria est intelligente et elle pourrait nous devancer... Tu n'es pas en sécurité à Forks, ni à La Push, bien que je sois convaincu du contraire... Je voudrais tellement l'avoir tuée hier soir...

— Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Toutes ses craintes les plus folles depuis le départ de Edward semblaient se réaliser lentement sous ses yeux, et elle semblait bien impuissante. La douleur se réveilla en elle et elle dut se contenir pour ne pas se plier en deux et fondre en larmes, piteusement.

Jake ferma les yeux et serra les paupières un instant. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il inspira profondément avant de continuer d'une voix basse et pleine de douleur.

— Il ne faut pas que tu restes à Forks. Il faut que tu partes, là où elle ne te retrouvera pas.

— Tu... Il n'en est pas question !

Il sembla abattu.

— Bella... Ne rends pas les choses encore plus difficiles, je t'en prie...

— Tu as promis Jacob, cria-t-elle en serrant les poings, tu as promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais, tu m'as répété que tu n'étais pas comme _lui_. Mais tu agis comme _lui_ en cet instant ! Tu me fais la morale ? Mais c'est toi qui es égoïste ! Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas me séparer de toi, tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi Jacob ! Je n'y arriverais pas...

— Bella, je ne t'abandonne pas... Je viendrais te voir, autant que je le pourrais... Crois moi Bella je fais tout ce que je peux pour te sauver la vie.

Il avait détourné les yeux, parce qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer.

— Tu ne me forceras pas à partir.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec tant de détermination qu'elle se redonnait un peu de courage et elle se redressa.

— Moi je ne peux pas, mais Charlie oui.

— Non, non, non...

Elle recula légèrement et sentit les sanglots monter en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ne pas pleurer.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre Jake, s'il te plaît, ne me force pas à partir, ne romps pas tes promesses... J'ai besoin que tu me secoues, que tu me fasses rire... J'ai besoin de toi Jacob... J'ai besoin de tes reproches...

— Je sais Bella. Je te promets que je viendrais... Mais il faut d'abord que tu sois en sécurité... Loin de Forks... Je ne peux pas t'abandonner Bella... tu sais que tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi... Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas respecter mes promesses... Je dois rompre une promesse pour que tu vives Bella. Et si cela veut dire que tu vives loin de moi, alors, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais sache que je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Elle se mit à sangloter et tomba à genoux sur le sol humide et Jake s'approcha d'elle. Elle était impuissante... Elle était malade, elle avait si mal... Elle était incapable de survivre...

Jacob la tint dans ses bras, un instant, et les épaules de son loup tressautèrent. Elle sut qu'il pleurait lui aussi et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir trahie.

Sur le pas de la porte, elle croisa le regard torturé de son père. Ce complot s'était formé dans son dos. Jacob avait dû inventer une histoire à Charlie... Et maintenant, elle se sentait prise au piège, elle sentait qu'elle allait dépérir loin de son meilleur ami, son meilleur ennemi, celui qui illuminait ses journées si sombres comme le clair de lune qui éveillait la pénombre...

.

.

.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Victoria avait fait une nouvelle apparition à La Push, une longue semaine depuis que Jacob lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait qu'elle parte, une semaine qu'il lui avait déclaré qu'il l'aimait.

Elle ne savait pas quels genres de mensonges il avait sorti à Charlie pour le persuader de lui faire quitter la ville... Bella n'était même pas certaine qu'il lui ait dit quelque chose. Mais elle était persuadée qu'ils préparaient tous quelque chose.

Elle dépérissait d'autant plus depuis ce jour, qu'elle maudissait tout autant que le jour où Edward l'avait laissée dans cette forêt...

Le samedi arriva, et Charlie ne l'emmena pas à La Push. Elle n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de Jacob. Rien. Pas un appel, pas un seul message... Pas une seule visite, à la nuit tombée... Elle savait pourtant qu'il rôdait autour de la maison, quand il pensait qu'elle dormait. Bella l'avait entendu et vu son ombre s'enfuir lorsqu'elle se penchait à la fenêtre.

Il l'abandonnait. Peu à peu... Il se détachait d'elle. Et elle se murait de nouveau dans le silence... léthargique, ressassant sans cesse les dernières paroles de son vampire, de son loup... Ils étaient semblables... Ils la laissaient tous seule. Bella était en colère. Contre tous. Et contre elle-même.

C'était de sa faute... Si elle ne s'était pas acharnée sur Edward, si elle avait été « normale » jamais rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé. Elle aurait peut-être appris à vivre heureuse dans les bras de son Indien. Elle aurait pu être la fille qui aimait les loups.

Mais Bella avait beau se forcer, se persuader que tout ceci serait plus sain pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas effacer le visage d'Edward de son esprit tourmenté.

Elle aimait Edward. Elle n'aimait pas Jacob comme elle aurait dû le faire. Et c'était elle, la seule fautive. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été une adolescente comme toutes les autres. Bella avait conscience qu'elle était étrange, depuis bien longtemps, et elle voyait à présent qu'elle causait beaucoup trop de peine autour d'elle, à cause de ses choix douteux. Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses pensées qui la torturaient sans cesse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer tant de choses douloureuses, Bella ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de tenter de vivre dans ce monde qui lui paraissait de plus en plus étranger.

Et elle souffrait de la perte de celui qu'elle aimait, et de l'absence de celui qui la rendait souriante l'espace de quelques instants. Elle avait besoin de lui, de ses sourires réconfortants et de ses paroles franches et parfois blessantes. Il l'aidait, il la faisait réagir. Rire ou pleurer, peu importe. Elle vivait un tant soit peu à travers Jacob. Mais à présent, son seul rempart s'effondrait. Elle était à nouveau seule. En tête à tête avec cet horrible monstre qui lui rongeait les entrailles, dévorait son coeur, et elle se faisait d'autant plus mal à songer à tous ses souvenirs. C'était oppressant de se dire que tout était de sa faute...

Elle avait déjà assez commis d'erreur, alors elle restait silencieuse. Parce que c'était sa souffrance, et que personne n'avait besoin de la supporter avec elle... Bella méritait cela.

Son enveloppe corporelle était là, dans une pièce ou dans une autre, visible aux yeux des autres. Mais intérieurement, c'était le néant. La mort. La Bella de Charlie, de Jacob... Et d'Eward était morte. Disparue, évaporée...

Elle n'était plus qu'une ombre, qui s'efforçait de manger, de boire, de dormir, de penser, attendant patiemment le coup du sort qui la mènerait définitivement à sa perte. Le départ de Forks, là où on était certain qu'elle sera en sécurité. Là où Bella perdrait définitivement tous ses repères. Edward et Jacob.

Il avait raison : elle n'avait toujours été qu'une petite écervelée égoïste.

Elle rendit les armes.

« Qu'on m'emmène... Que je souffre ici ou ailleurs... »

Peu importait à présent, parce qu'elle avait conscience que son destin était tout tracé. Elle supporterait la souffrance qui s'intensifiait d'autant plus... Elle le faisait déjà depuis longtemps.

Bella était devenue une véritable épave depuis son départ. Charlie disait qu'_il _avait emporté son dernier souffle de vie avec lui et sa famille.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle était encore en vie, jusqu'à ce jour maudit où Jacob l'avait brisée définitivement en voulant faire le bien. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point tout ceci lui pesait, lui faisait mal. La douleur n'était plus supportable. Elle s'embrouillait elle-même dans ses pensées, dans ses tentatives de raisonnement.

Depuis ce jour, depuis une semaine maintenant, son père restait lui aussi silencieux. Il semblait toujours plongé dans ses songes... Et le fait qu'il ne cherche plus à la remonter à la surface la confortait dans l'hypothèse qu'il s'apprêtait à exécuter l'idée de Jacob. Et Bella était terrifiée et curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, et où elle allait finir sa souffrance morale. Elle voyait cela du coin de l'œil, sans plus s'en préoccuper, préférant ruminer sa douleur lancinante, parce qu'elle savait que de toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien faire… parce qu'ils étaient tous contre elle. Son opinion n'importait personne. Pour eux, il fallait la sauver. De quoi ? Ils devraient comprendre que le seul véritable ennemi ici était son esprit, elle causait sa perte à force de penser et de se plonger dans les ténèbres de sa vie gâchée.

Bella aurait mille fois préféré se retrouver entre les mains de Victoria, pour qu'elle la torture, préférant subir cent morsures de vampire en même temps, ou brûler sur un bûcher, être torturée sans relâche plutôt que de ressentir cette douleur mentale. C'était la pire, la plus dure, la plus terrifiante des souffrances.

Quand on souffrait physiquement, on pouvait se couper du monde, s'éloigner de la douleur, faire une impasse entre notre corps, et notre âme. Mais à l'inverse, lorsque la souffrance devenait morale, il était presque impossible de s'en dépêtrer, à moins de devenir un légume, de voir sa vie d'un œil différent, de se couper du monde réel, de se créer une bulle protectrice…

Bella savait qu'elle finirait par devenir folle — si elle ne l'était pas déjà —, ou alors par mourir.

D'ailleurs, elle aurait aimé mourir…être tuée. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force, ou le courage, de provoquer sa propre mort. Non, cela n'aurait pas été bien.

Tout lui rappelait son existence, son abandon. La forêt était sa bête noire. C'était le symbole de leur rupture. Elle entendait résonner dans son crâne ses paroles sèches. Et lorsque que Bella se rendait au lycée, que son regard tombait sur ses bras, la morsure en demi-lune, qui resterait à jamais sur son poignet, lui permettait de se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

La nuit, lorsque ses yeux se fermaient, c'était son visage qui revenait sans cesse, ses lèvres qui bougeaient, l'appelant, la détruisant encore plus. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait son placard, la robe du bal, offerte par sa tendre Alice, remuait le couteau dans la plaie.

Et maintenant, ses cauchemars étaient aussi hantés par l'image de Jacob et toutes ses vérités, et cette annonce d'abandon...

Depuis... Bella attendait... Elle s'était résignée. À quoi cela lui servirait-il de se battre contre tous ? Elle gardait sa souffrance, la ruminant.

Ce samedi matin, elle mit un court terme à ses pensées et se leva, plus abattue que jamais. Charlie était déjà dans la cuisine et elle entendait qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner. Bella n'avait pas réellement faim, mais elle ferait un effort, tout de même. Pour paraître normale.

N'importe quelle fille aurait pu se remettre d'une rupture... Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Parce qu'elle s'était trop laissée emporter dans ses rêves de prince charmant aux ailes ténébreuses ? Parce qu'elle avait cru en l'amour véritable ? Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit était si tourmenté, si fragile, pourquoi se faisait-elle mal, pourquoi était-elle si compliquée ? ... Jacob avait toujours eu raison à son sujet... Et peut-être la sauvait-il vraiment. Elle ne savait pas, elle s'en fichait. Elle souffrirait tout de même, c'était ainsi...

Elle remuait son chocolat chaud depuis dix bonnes minutes, et levait ses yeux fatigués vers son père, dont elle sentait le regard. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, il s'autorisa à lui parler. Il avait sûrement terminé sa réflexion intense qui perdurait tout comme elle depuis une semaine complète.

— Bella ?

Elle savait parfaitement à sa voix que le temps était venu pour elle de fuir tous ces souvenirs qui la rattachaient à cette ville... De fuir son Jacob... Mais pas sa dépression... Et elle eut tellement peur.

Elle hocha la tête, pour lui signifier qu'il avait toute son attention.

— Tu sais que Jake m'a parlé la semaine dernière ?

Il marqua une pause et jugea que sa réponse était positive. Au fond de sa poitrine, son cœur se battait furieusement contre le monstre qui l'attaquait à coup de dents et de griffes tranchantes.

— Il a pensé qu'il serait plus sain pour toi de quitter cette ville parce que cela te rappellerait beaucoup trop de douloureux souvenirs. Il a suggéré que tu pourrais t'en sortir ainsi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette semaine à ce sujet... Je pense qu'il a raison...

Ça y est... ils y étaient... ils allaient tout quitter, tout perdre... Tous ses souvenirs... Même douloureux, c'était des souvenirs auxquels elle tenait plus que tout. C'était ce qu'il lui restait de _lui_. Et il se trompait. Jamais cela ne pourrait aller mieux... Le seul obstacle à sa guérison, c'était elle-même, Jake le lui avait dit un jour... Et lui, il avait raison à ce sujet. Il ne serait plus là pour l'aider à se battre...

— J'ai obtenu une promotion.

Tout s'accélérait dans son esprit, et les battements de son cœur devinrent si rapides qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'arrêter tout simplement de battre.

— En vérité, j'ai demandé une promotion, loin d'ici, pour qu'on puisse s'éloigner le plus possible.

Jacob ne serait plus là... Quand Edward reviendra... Il trouvera la maison vide, la fenêtre close à jamais sur sa chambre... Bella ne voulait pas s'éloigner de ses souvenirs, non... Son père la coupa dans ses hurlements intérieurs en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne.

— Bella... Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Sa fille réprima un reniflement dédaigneux. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler.

— Écoutes Bella, j'ai demandé cette mutation pour toi. Rester ici ne t'avancera à rien, ça ne t'apportera que de la souffrance. Il faut qu'on parte de cette ville, pour notre bien à tous les deux. Il faut commencer une nouvelle vie Bella. S'il te plaît, essaye de t'en sortir.

Il tenait les mêmes propos que Jake. Elle cracha avec une certaine colère :

— Vous avez comploté derrière mon dos !

— Bella, s'il te plaît.

Il ne reviendra jamais. Charlie avait raison. Mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. C'était improbable pour elle. Ils voulaient tous qu'elle parte, qu'elle vive, mais elle refusait ça. Vivre sans Edward c'était dépérir.

— Bella, si tu ne pars pas avec moi, tu iras chez Renée.

Et elle ne voulait surtout pas recevoir l'amour béat de sa mère et de Phil en plein visage, pas question. Elle soupira, vaincue. De toute manière, qu'elle dépérisse ici ou ailleurs... Et puis, elle savait qu'Alice la verrait sûrement déménager, en vision. Alors... Un jour, peut-être... Non... C'était idiot.

— Et où allons-nous ?

— J'ai accepté la promotion à Mystic Falls. Parce qu'elle offrait une maison agréable et meublée et je pense que nous avons besoin de perdre quelques souvenirs.

Bella lui lança un regard craintif. Elle ne connaissait pas cette ville.

— C'est dans l'État de Virginie, précisa Charlie.

Elle suffoqua. Loin. Lointain. Trop loin. Trop loin de sa petite vie paranormale... Trop loin de ses vampires.

— Il y a deux jours de route, tout au plus. Je dois commencer mon travail mercredi, alors je pensais qu'il faudrait partir demain de manière à pouvoir faire des haltes régulières.

Trop rapide, beaucoup trop rapide, son cœur tambourinait, ses jambes tremblaient. Elle allait déverser un flot de larmes d'un instant à l'autre.

— Ce sera bon pour nous, assura son père d'une manière un peu maladroite, pour toi...

Pour la première fois depuis son départ, depuis cette journée maudite où Bella avait perdu Jake, elle réalisa ce qu'elle était devenue, ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il allait arriver. Alors, comme elle le pressentait, une première larme de douleur coula sur sa joue. Cela la soulagea.

La première engendra une flopée d'autres, et de lourds sanglots montèrent dans sa gorge. Charlie se leva et l'enlaça, Bella enfouit son visage humide dans sa chemise.

— C'est bien Bella. Pleure... C'est une bonne chose.

Elle l'écoutait, et serrant ses mains autour de lui, elle se laissa aller.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les Swan avaient chargé les derniers cartons d'objets personnels dans le coffre de la voiture de Charlie, louée pour l'occasion. Sa vieille Chevrolet était garée comme par miracle depuis la bataille entre Victoria et les Quileutes sur le bord de la route, sûrement réparée par les soins de Jacob. Mais elle ne partirait pas avec, parce que cette voiture représentait beaucoup trop.

Elle fut surprise de voir Jake s'y appuyer quelques instants plus tard, à côté de Billy qui poussait son fauteuil roulant avec une certaine énergie. Charlie alla à sa rencontre, ému. Bella resta immobile et ce fut Jacob qui vint à elle. Elle resta silencieuse, se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

— Je sais que cette fois j'ai été égoïste Bella, mais je fais cela parce que je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre. Je sais que tu comprends au fond de toi... Et puis je suis persuadé que tu t'en sortiras enfin... Tu peux y arriver et ça aussi tu en es consciente.

Elle ne répondit rien. Son indien avait encore raison, comme toujours. Mais la tâche était trop dure... Elle ne se croyait pas capable de cela.

— Je t'aime, Bella.

Elle émit un léger gémissement.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je dise ce que je ressens pour toi... Mais je ne peux pas le taire... Il fallait que je le dise... Je t'aime même si tu es une incroyable gamine égoïste parfois et que j'avoue avoir envie de t'étrangler, il rit légèrement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime... Et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien, je veux que tu vives enfin Bella. Même si cela implique ta haine envers moi, même si je dois pour cela ne pas te voir tous les jours... Crois moi je souffre aussi... Je ne comprends peut-être pas tout, mais j'ai ma part de douleur, ici, comme toi.

Il posa saisit sa main et la posa sur son torse, là où battait son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux.

— Même si je sais que tu ne m'aimeras sans doute jamais... Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer et d'espérer que grâce à moi tu te réveillerais et tu vivras de nouveau, un jour... Et ce jour-là tu comprendras sûrement tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire pour te sortir de là. Parce que je sais que tu sortiras de là.

Elle se mit à pleurer définitivement, toute colère envolée loin de son corps, toute pensée effacée. Elle s'accrocha à son meilleur ami de toutes ses forces.

— Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, hein, murmura-t-elle.

— Non, je te le promets. Mais Bella, promets-moi que tu ne te laisseras pas dépérir et ressembler à un cadavre comme tu l'as déjà fait.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse dans ses bras.

— Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle sérieusement même si pour elle la tâche s'annonçait plus que difficile.

— Merci, fit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir un au revoir larmoyant. Alors elle se calma et se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte chaleureuse de son loup et le regarda.

— Ne sois pas triste, c'est à moi de l'être, ironisa-t-elle faussement.

Il rit légèrement, mais ce n'était pas encore l'éclat de rire puissant qu'elle lui connaissait. Et cela lui fit d'autant plus mal. Elle savait qu'il faisait cela pour elle. Et même si au fond elle était en colère, elle était surtout profondément reconnaissante. Peut-être qu'il avait raison et qu'un jour elle irait mieux, qu'elle sourirait sans avoir besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'elle verrait la vérité en face... Qu'elle apprendrait à ne plus se torturer. À vaincre définitivement le monstre horrible au fond d'elle même qu'elle avait créé en perdant Edward et qui la rongeait d'autant plus aujourd'hui.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie et Billy qui conversaient et riaient légèrement puis plongea ses iris émeraude dans le regard caramel de son meilleur ami.

— Tu sais Jake, au fond, j'ai beau te maudire pour tout ce que tu fais ou tu dis parfois... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'adorer et de t'aimer à ma façon... Je sais que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de toi... Mais…

Elle chercha les mots exacts, puis se résigna.

— Tu es mon meilleur ami, et tu le seras toujours... Je t'aime, peut-être pas comme tu le souhaiterais, mais je tiens à toi... Et je sais que tu as toujours eu raison, seulement... Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas à me comporter comme tout le monde, je n'arrive pas à me soigner Jake... Et je suis désolée si je te fais souffrir par mes paroles et par mes gestes... Mais je ne veux pas te perdre... Jamais... Et je ne veux pas que cet au revoir se termine en crise de larmes... Je ne veux pas que tu aies un mauvais souvenir de moi si jamais... On venait à ne plus se revoir...

— Ne dit pas ça, Bella, ça sonne vraiment comme un adieu, murmura-t-il blessé.

— Pardon... Je... Oh et puis zut... Je n'ai jamais été douée en paroles, tu le sais bien... Je suis déjà assez étrange à l'intérieur et je ne me comprends pas moi-même alors c'est difficile de mettre des mots sur ce que je pense... Sur ce que je ressens exactement... Alors...

Elle ne quitta pas le regard caramel et inquisiteur de son meilleur ami. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle allait faire était bien, mais peu importait. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux de cet au revoir... Elle voulait un peu de joie dans ce départ. Elle voulait cesser de se faire du mal durant un instant, même si par la suite elle devrait en pâtir, peu importait. Elle laisserait le monstre lui faire mal, elle laisserait les ténèbres l'envelopper après… Jacob méritait cela... Juste pour avoir été encore plus courageux qu'elle ne l'aurait été à sa place... Elle l'avouait sans aucune honte...

Elle agrippa la nuque de l'Indien pour le forcer à se pencher et il ferma les yeux tandis que leurs lèvres s'approchaient. Il serra un peu plus son corps contre le sien, si bien que sa chaleur irradiante lui brûlait la peau et sa bouche toucha la sienne.

Jacob était brûlant et Edward était glacé... Le baiser qu'elle lui offrait était plus profond que ceux qu'elle avait pu partager avec son vampire... Et aussi agréable... Mais au fond d'elle même, elle savait que même s'ils semblaient s'aimer, elle ne partageait pas ce sentiment puissant qu'il avait envers elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à aimer Jake comme elle aimait Edward. Et elle se torturait aussi pour cela. Parce qu'elle savait que son ami en souffrait... Et elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Jacob. Elle devrait être la seule à être punie. Or, autour d'elle, tous ceux qui la croisaient semblaient en pâtir eux aussi...

Elle effaça ces pensées néfastes de son esprit le temps du baiser. Jacob avait un goût étrangement sucré et la même odeur que le bois, comme de l'encens. Le baiser était doux, et il était la preuve d'un remerciement, de la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait maintenant à son égard, et elle ressentait la souffrance de Jake au travers de sa langue, la peur de la voir partir et l'amour sans limites qu'il semblait avoir pour elle. Elle pouvait même y sentir une légère colère.

Elle fut la première à rompre le baiser de peur que les deux hommes près d'eux ne le remarquent et posa son front contre le sien, les yeux toujours clos.

— Merci, murmura Jake essoufflé.

Elle ne répondit rien et le serra contre elle.

— Reviens-moi rapidement Jake.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et elle quitta l'étreinte réconfortante et sûre de ses bras, et le monstre reprit le dessus sur elle. Elle avait mal.

Charlie salua son ami Billy, offrit une étreinte rapide à Jacob avant de monter dans la voiture. Bella embrassa le vieil Indien. Jacob adressa un dernier regard à celle qu'il aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas soutenir ses yeux de peur de fondre en larmes.

Elle avait si peur.

La voiture de location s'éloigna dans un léger vrombissement de moteur et les deux Indiens observèrent le véhicule jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse définitivement de leur champ de vision.

Dans l'habitacle, elle fondit en larmes. Charlie, mal à l'aise, la réconforta légèrement. Cette souffrance, c'était la pire. Les adieux étaient terriblement douloureux...


	4. Welcome

**VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IV : WELCOME<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Bella avait finalement apprécié le silence serein durant les deux premières heures de route. Elle avait passé son temps à observer la pluie tomber sur le pare-brise, concentrée sur les mouvements rapides des essuie-glaces. Le paysage aux alentours de Forks était encore incroyablement vert, presque montagnard avec les ifs et conifères aux bords des routes sinueuses.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le visage de son père. Toute la joie et l'espoir qu'il ressentait transpiraient de ses traits apaisés. Contrairement à elle, il ne semblait pas inquiet, il n'avait pas peur.

Bella baissa finalement les yeux sur ses mains entrelacées, et ses pensées dérivèrent ailleurs.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à calmer sa douleur, qu'elle s'autorisa à parler à son père. Il sursauta légèrement, surpris par le fait qu'elle puisse enfin à parler :

— Et le lycée ?

Il sembla décontenancé, comme s'il n'avait pas compris sa question pourtant très perspicace et bien articulée. Il se reprit quelques secondes plus tard en secouant la tête.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, le lycée de Mystic Falls est très bien réputé et puis tu es une bonne élève donc...

— Non, ce n'est pas ça...

Elle soupira, lasse.

— Je voulais parler de la réinscription...

— Oh... Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes Bella. J'ai bien précisé au maire Lockwood que tu devais être inscrite au lycée et ils ont dû, normalement, recevoir tes précédents bulletins de notes par le lycée de Forks. Après, ils ne te demanderont sûrement qu'une ou deux signatures, ça, je n'en sais absolument rien.

Bella sembla découragée et s'enfonça dans son siège comme si elle aurait voulu disparaître : elle se souvenait déjà du mal qu'elle avait eu lors de son arrivée à Forks... Se dire maintenant qu'elle serait à nouveau seule et que tout était à recommencer avec son actuelle apparence de cadavre et sa terrible souffrance... Elle n'était vraiment pas optimiste...

Mis à part une petite pause dans un fast-food sur le bord de l'autoroute qui traversait le Montana, Charlie n'arrêta pas de conduire afin de gagner le maximum de temps. Bella devait avouer que le temps commençait à se faire de plus en plus long et de plus en plus insupportable pour elle. Elle ne parvenait même pas à somnoler, beaucoup trop occupée à remuer ses pensées, à voir encore et encore le dernier regard de Jake qu'elle avait suivi dans le rétroviseur.

Elle savait qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas avant au moins quatre cents miles, étant donné que le prochain Motel se situait environ à cette distance. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer le paysage agréable que lui offrait cet État. Au loin, à l'horizon que lui offrait l'autoroute, elle pouvait apercevoir les grands sapins qui bordaient un énorme lac, juste au pied d'une belle montagne. C'était assez... Pittoresque lorsqu'elle y pensait bien.

Encore une fois, son habituel pessimisme reprenait le dessus, c'était inévitable. Elle soupira, fatiguée de tout cela, et se détendit, optant pour la tactique habituelle qui lui permettait de fermer son esprit pour un temps limité, mais qui pouvait l'aider à se reposer totalement. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle se renseigna sur l'heure locale. Ils étaient partis aux environs de neuf heures de Forks, et à présent, ils traversaient le Montana, et la petite aiguille de sa montre indiquait quatorze heures. Si elle se souvenait bien, dans cet Etat, il y avait un décalage horaire d'une heure. Ils devraient arriver au Motel dans quatre petites heures, à proximité de Denver. Si on rajoutait une heure, ils arriveraient vers dix-neuf ou vingt-heure au plus tard.

Elle savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas à _son monstre _durant tout ce temps, mais avec un peu de concentration, elle pourrait gagner une ou deux heures. Bella s'autorisa enfin à fermer les paupières, paisiblement. À côté d'elle, Charlie sifflotait un air de country. Demain, ils traverseraient la Dakota du Sud et l'Indiana, où ils feraient une nouvelle halte. Et enfin, ils arriveraient à Mystic Falls, si ses calculs étaient corrects.

.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent plus tard que prévu à l'hôtel, et prirent une chambre pour quelques heures volées de sommeil. Il était convenu que Bella reprendrait la route le lendemain. Ils purent prendre une douche rafraîchissante, et Bella se sentait subitement exténuée. Comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des siècles. Comme les Vampires.

Ses habituels cauchemars ne la réveillèrent pas cette nuit-là. Elle dormit profondément, sans perturber le sommeil de Charlie comme d'habitude, où tous deux ne dormaient presque jamais.

Après un petit déjeuner rapide et consistant, et une douche de plus, les Swan se dirigèrent vers leur voiture. L'aube naissait à l'horizon. La jeune fille prit place côté conducteur, relut le plan un instant et soupira avant de démarrer la voiture qui brouta un instant : elle avait toujours été habituée à conduire sa Chevrolet qui roulait à l'essence, et celle-ci était une Diesel, plus économique pour les longs trajets, comme l'avait précisé Charlie.

Elle s'ennuya moins, conduire était un passe-temps intéressant et cela lui permettait d'être concentrée sur autre chose que ses songes néfastes. Devant leurs yeux, les panneaux défilaient rapidement, et ils entrèrent au bout d'une petite heure de route dans l'État de la Dakota du Sud.

C'était fou comme le paysage pouvait changer d'un endroit à l'autre. Tantôt montagnard avec les énormes sapins gelés, tantôt plus sauvages, plus chaud. En cet instant, ils traversaient tranquillement une nationale, perdue dans un endroit désertique digne des plus grands films hollywoodiens. Elle autorisa ses yeux à quitter la route un instant pour observer, avec un étonnement non feint, les horizons. Elle trouvait cet endroit très beau. Et la vue de ce changement de vie rendit son cœur légèrement plus fougueux.

— Si tu veux que je prenne le relais, n'hésite pas Bella.

— Non, ça va, j'aime conduire.

Charlie acquiesça à ses côtés et ouvrit une canette de bière qu'il avait au préalable sortie de la glacière, avant d'en boire une longue gorgée.

— Quand on aura passé Buffalo Gap, essaie de t'arrêter à la première station que tu verras, il faudrait penser à faire le plein.

Elle hocha pensivement la tête et reporta son attention sur la route. Ils venaient de dépasser une grande ville, donc il y avait très peu de circulation sur la nationale en ce moment, et l'heure peu avancée aidait à cela, elle put rejoindre l'autoroute principale sans aucun encombre.

Dix petits miles après avoir traversé le Buffalo Gap, elle trouva facilement une petite station-service aux abords de l'autoroute et arrêta la voiture. Un vieux garagiste vint à leur rencontre et Charlie lui donna une cinquantaine de dollars pour l'essence.

Après l'heure du déjeuner, Charlie reprit le volant pour le reste de la route. En début d'après-midi, ils franchirent la frontière qui séparait la Dakota du Sud de l'Indiana. À sa plus grande surprise, Bella parvint à s'endormir, épuisée d'avoir conduit avec autant de concentration. Elle songea à son réveil qu'elle devrait faire cela plus souvent, ce moyen de distraction était bien meilleur que d'essayer de se vider l'esprit pour quelques courts instants.

Après une courte nuit cependant reposante à un autre Motel aussi confortable que le premier, Bella reprit le volant et traversa l'Indiana sans encombre.

.

.

.

Il était quatorze heures, à l'heure locale, lorsqu'ils franchirent la frontière de Virginie. Le cœur de Bella fit une embardée à cet instant. L'étape de transition que le voyage représentait avait été franchie. Elle y était. Sa « nouvelle vie » était plus proche que jamais. Cette nouvelle vie qui était censée l'aider à sortir de sa dépression qui lui faisait mal.

Et voir ce moment tant redouté si proche lui donnait envie de vomir, de fondre en larme, de pousser un cri et de faire machine arrière, de prier pour que le voyage soit encore plus long. Mais elle ne fit rien d'autre que de froncer les sourcils et d'inspirer profondément pour chasser la subite douleur qui venait de lui tirailler les entrailles.

— Enfin ! s'exclama Charlie d'un ton bourru, je croyais que nous n'y arriverions jamais.

Un panneau indiquait que Mystic Falls n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de miles. Bella avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais feignit la jovialité, autant qu'elle le pouvait. En vérité, elle s'autorisa simplement un petit sourire crispé. La chaleur était au rendez-vous ce jour-là, Charlie se ventilait à l'aide de la carte des États-Unis, et Bella roulait le carreau ouvert, en débardeur fin, essuyant son visage concentré de temps à autre.

Elle détestait déjà cet endroit. Trop chaud, trop différent de Forks. Elle aimait Forks, elle adorait cette vie... Avant qu'il disparaisse, avant qu'elle ne souffre. Mais elle se doutait que cette grande différence la ferait d'autant plus souffrir que son attente à Forks, là où elle avait laissé ses souvenirs...

— On est arrivé, fit remarquer Charlie.

Bella étudia la ville du regard. Une ville plutôt calme et tantôt rustique tantôt pavillonnaire. Charlie étudia l'adresse et tourna le plan dans tous les sens.

— Il fallait tourner avant...

— Et tu me le dis à la dernière minute ! soupira-t-elle en faisant marche arrière pour s'engager dans la rue de droite.

C'était assez joli, il y avait une forêt à proximité, et de jolies maisons, un petit centre-ville, un Grill, et de beaux monuments historiques. Mais ce n'était pas Forks, il n'y avait pas de Cullen, plus d'Edward, plus de souvenirs, plus de Jake, plus de sourires.

Ils entraient à présent dans une rue, aux maisons bourgeoises et Charlie lui désigna un pavillon blanc.

— C'est celle-ci.

Elle se gara dans l'allée du garage, et observa leur nouvelle demeure. Jolie, lumineuse, beaucoup de fenêtres et plus grande et cossue que leur ancienne maison de Forks. Charlie alla ouvrir la porte, elle se leva pour prendre ses cartons, empilant trois paquets l'un sur l'autre et les souleva en soufflant.

— Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Elle grogna une réponse positive et tâcha de marcher lentement, d'une part pour ne pas renverser le tout, d'autre part pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans le moindre obstacle, aussi minuscule qu'il puisse être.

Le hall d'entrée, pas très grand, mais plutôt joli, avait la bonne odeur de la tapisserie et des meubles neufs. Elle posa sa charge sur la première marche du grand escalier qui menait aux chambres et tourna sur elle même pour observer la pièce.

Au coin de l'entrée se trouvait un guéridon blanc qui attendait sûrement un téléphone. La maison avait dû être louée meublée étant donné que tous les meubles étaient posés avec goût. Cela n'avait ne rien avoir avec le confort rustique qu'offrait leur maison à Forks. L'intérieur de celle-ci était plus moderne et visiblement neuf. Elle doutait d'ailleurs que quelqu'un ait eu la chance de vivre ici avant eux.

Le salon était assez large et accueillant, et la vue du petit canapé en simili cuir noir lui donnait tout de suite envie de s'y affaler pour le restant de la journée. La cuisine équipée était tout confort, et l'étage était grand et propre, avec une chambre d'amis, une salle de bain qui offrait une baignoire plutôt jolie.

Elle resta un instant en suspens devant une porte qui devait être l'une de leurs chambres. La disposition était presque la même que celle de Forks, mais elle se sentait nauséeuse face à la réalisation complète de ses craintes, de son départ... à jamais... Elle secoua la tête, fatiguée par ses jérémiades intérieures, par cette chose qui ne la quittait désormais plus. Elle appuya finalement sur la poignée et visita la chambre d'un œil plus morne. Elle se remémora les paroles de Jacob et sentit un peu de convenance revenir dans son corps tandis qu'elle avançait lentement dans la pièce, relativement grande.

Un lit deux places qui ne demandait qu'à être recouvert de draps, une armoire et une commode d'un côté et de l'autre de la chambre. Sous ses pieds, la moquette était neuve, et le seul point commun qu'il lui restait avec Forks était la fenêtre à guillotine.

Cette maison était réellement le symbole effrayant de la nouveauté, de la cassure... Et intérieurement, cela la blessa plus que nécessaire et elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas épais, une main serrant sa poitrine qui semblait se tordre.

Elle souffla l'air retenu depuis longtemps dans ses poumons. Au rez-de-chaussée, la sonnette retentit et elle entendit parfaitement le pas lourd de son père se précipiter vers la porte pour ouvrir au visiteur. Une voix de femme souhaita la bienvenue à Mystic Falls au « nouveau shérif » Swan. Elle en conclut finalement que le Maire Lockwood venait les accueillir et décida de descendre la saluer.

C'était une femme mûre et brune, plutôt jolie, affublée d'un tailleur élégant et d'un écusson aux couleurs du drapeau des États-Unis.

— Bienvenue à Mystic Falls. Je suis madame Lockwood, la mairesse actuelle de la ville.

Elle tendit une main aimable à Bella, la gratifiant d'un sourire maternel. La jeune fille serra cette main amicale et sourit légèrement à son tour.

— Merci, je suis Isabella, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, voulant écourter les présentations, mais la femme ne sembla pas d'accord à ce sujet et continua sur sa lancée.

— Vous m'avez l'air bien agréable Bella, fit-elle en souriant de plus belle, je suis certaine que vous vous intégrerez à la perfection ici, vous verrez que les adolescents sont très aimables et studieux. D'ailleurs, vous devriez passer au lycée tout à l'heure pour signaler votre arrivée et signer quelques papiers à l'accueil. Mon fils étudie là-bas et je suis certaine qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir vous faire visiter l'établissement.

Bella avait dû retenir un rire jaune lorsqu'elle avait affirmé qu'elle s'intégrerait bien ici. Mais elle s'était ravisée, refusant de passer pour une jeune fille mal élevée et s'était contentée d'acquiescer sans cesse en souriant. La vérité était tout autre. Et la perspective de se retrouver confrontée au lycée aujourd'hui même lui tordait désagréablement les entrailles.

— Nous vous attendons demain au poste de police, annonça la mairesse en serrant la main de Charlie avant de partir, le shérif Forbes vous y accueillera.

— Parfait, merci encore Madame Lockwood, répondit Charlie en refermant la porte en soupirant visiblement fatigué.

Bella se dirigea vers la cuisine, emportant la glacière qui contenait ce qu'il restait de leur frigo de Forks.

— Je vais passer au supermarché après avoir tout déballé, dit Charlie, je pourrais te déposer devant le lycée et je repasserais te prendre dès que tout sera fini ?

La jeune fille haussa finalement les épaules et rangea les aliments périssables dans le grand frigo blanc.

.

.

.

Charlie referma la porte à clef tandis que Bella rejoignait la voiture en silence. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, le lycée n'était pas très loin à pied, mais il était tout de même préférable d'emprunter le bus où de se faire déposer pour éviter une marche fatigante à travers la ville.

Son père s'engagea dans le parking bordé d'arbres en tout genre et rempli de voitures et la déposa. Elle resta un instant debout face à l'immensité de ce lycée comparé à celui de Forks où l'on ne risquait pas de se perdre. Elle était d'autant plus découragée et dut se motiver mentalement pour avancer devant les grandes portes battantes. Les couloirs étaient presque vides, la plupart des élèves étant encore dans les salles.

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à trouver l'accueil et frappa deux fois à la vitre. Une femme d'un certain âge lui fit signe d'entrer en la regardant aimablement.

La pièce était petite, mais agréable et elle prit place sur une chaise, mal à l'aise.

— Bonjour, je viens pour remplir mon formulaire d'inscription, je...

— Oh ! Tu dois être la fille du nouveau shérif ?

Le regard de la vieille dame s'illumina tandis qu'elle fouillait dans les dossiers derrière elle.

— Ton ancien lycée m'a envoyé tes relevés de notes et les appréciations de tes professeurs. Je dois dire que c'est très bien, même étonnamment bien, surtout en science et en littérature à ce que je vois ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'élèves aussi studieux que toi et je suis certaine que tu t'entendras à merveille dans ta nouvelle classe.

Elle lui tendit une feuille volante et lui indiqua gentiment de signer dans le petit carré blanc à la fin. Bella s'exécuta sans piper mot.

— Nous ne t'attendions pas avant la fin de la semaine, murmura gentiment l'hôtesse d'accueil en fouillant dans ses papiers pour vérifier que rien ne manquait, mais je suis ravie de te voir arriver si tôt.

Elle lui offrit un léger sourire et la vieille femme lui tendit un emploi du temps, ainsi qu'un programme.

— Si tu as un problème quelconque, n'hésite surtout pas, les élèves et les professeurs se feront une joie de t'aider, mais je pense que tu t'en sortiras bien.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ses horaires de cours. Rien de très fatigant, si ce n'était que le sport était placé en début de matinée le lendemain même. Elle grimaça légèrement. Elle détestait déjà ce lycée.

— Merci, dit finalement Bella en relevant les yeux et en adressant un sourire aimable avant de se lever.

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, et elle se figea. Elle allait affronter une horde d'élèves curieux et peut-être pas aussi accueillant que les précédents interlocuteurs qu'elle avait rencontrés. L'angoisse familière monta de nouveau en elle tandis qu'elle rejoignait le hall principal.

Mis à part les garçons habillés de manière sportive qui indiquait leur appartenance à un club, les autres élèves étaient calmes et plutôt aimables. Elle ne reçut que peu de regards indiscrets tandis qu'elle essayait de se mêler à la foule, tête basse, et peur au ventre.

— Hé !

Elle se figea légèrement et tourna la tête dans tous les sens, priant pour que l'appel ne lui soit pas adressé. Finalement, elle se maudit intérieurement, tentant de calmer les embardées de son cœur et le tiraillement qui prenait place dans son estomac.

— Tu n'es pas la nouvelle ?

Vraisemblablement, elle avait dû parler trop vite, ou elle avait vraiment l'air étrange. En face d'elle, une jeune fille blonde accompagnée d'une autre aux cheveux foncés l'observait aimablement. Toutes deux avaient l'air plutôt gentilles, sérieuses. Elle hocha la tête et observa les deux adolescentes qui lui faisaient face. La blonde lui rappelait beaucoup Rosalie tant elle la trouvait jolie, mais son regard rieur était plutôt celui d'Alice. La brune à ses côtés semblait plus sereine, plus posée que son amie, mais elle lui paraissait tout aussi aimable.

— Je suis Caroline Forbes, et c'est Elena Gilbert. Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance, s'écria-t-elle en l'embrassant, tu es dans notre classe.

— Isabella Swan. Enfin, Bella...

Elena sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas spécialement marqué « nouveauté » sur ton front, Caroline est simplement douée pour les commérages et pour repérer tout ce qui n'est pas habituel, se moqua gentiment Elena.

— Hé, ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama la susnommée faussement outrée.

Bella rit légèrement et elle les suivit jusqu'à la sortie. Finalement, même si elle ne passait pas inaperçue, elle n'était pas rejetée et ignorée. Et ses camarades actuelles semblaient plus qu'aimables. À bien y réfléchir, Caroline lui faisait beaucoup penser à Alice.

À cette pensée, elle eut mal, mais elle sourit tendrement. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient bien s'entendre... Toutes trois se frayèrent un chemin sans grande difficulté jusqu'aux deux portes qui menait à la sortie. Bella doutait que son père n'arrive avant quelques minutes étant donné que la présentation au lycée avait été plus rapide que prévu.

— Tu as vu Jeremy, demanda Elena à Caroline visiblement inquiète.

— Pas depuis ce matin, pourquoi ?

— Non, rien de grave... Je... Laisse tomber.

Son amie blonde haussa les épaules et adressa un sourire éblouissant à Bella qui tenta de lui rendre de manière égale : tentative acceptable, au final.

— Stefan !

Elena quitta leurs côtés pour rejoindre un jeune homme de taille normale à la carrure légèrement plus épaisse que celle d'Edward. Caroline les observa, un sourire plein de tendresse aux lèvres, et Bella détailla le garçon, surprise.

Il entoura sa petite amie d'un bras protecteur, offrant un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante, mais légèrement soucieux. Ses yeux d'un vert plus foncé que le sien reflétait une lueur d'amour et de respect pour la personne qu'il embrassait. Son visage presque angélique et ses cheveux étaient semblables à ceux d'Edward. Inconsciemment, elle se serra la poitrine et dut grimacer, car Elena s'enquit de sa santé.

— Tout va bien Bella ?

La jeune fille se reprit bien vite et lui offrit un nouveau sourire faux.

— Oui, oui, juste un petit point de côté, rien de grave. Ça doit être la route qui m'a fatiguée.

Le visage soucieux de la jeune fille se détendit et elle amena Stefan vers elle.

— Stefan je te présente Isabella Swan, Bella je te présente Stefan, mon petit ami.

Bella serra la main que lui offrait le jeune homme avec un sourire léger. Elle avait chassé cette vulgaire ressemblance dans un coin de son esprit, la jugeant inutile pour tenir son moral au beau fixe, ce qui était déjà difficile à l'ordinaire.

Ils venaient de franchir les portes et descendaient à présent les marches qui les menaient sur le parking.

— Quelqu'un vient te chercher ? demanda la jolie blonde.

— Mon père, il ne devrait pas tarder.

— Tu as emménagé dans la ville ?

Bella précisa le nom de la rue et Elena, qui marchait devant eux en tenant la main de son petit ami, se tourna, étonnée, mais joyeuse.

— Mais tu habites juste à côté de chez moi !

Bella acquiesça légèrement et dut se ratatiner sur place lorsqu'elle croisa le regard inquisiteur et légèrement suspicieux du dénommé Stefan. Celui-ci se radoucit et lui adressa un léger sourire, gêné. La jeune fille secoua la tête : le fait qu'il ressemble légèrement à _son vampire_ ne l'aidait pas à essayer de l'apprécier et encore moins de lui parler, mais alors, à la vue de ce regard subitement moins amical et étrange, Bella se dit qu'elle finirait sûrement par le détester.

Elle garda un calme olympien en répondant finalement au sourire amical que lui offrait Caroline.

Elle remarqua qu'elle continuait à suivre le petit groupe jusqu'à un point éloigné du parking alors qu'elle n'allait finalement monter dans aucune des voitures. Elle ralentit le pas et regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir de voir son père arriver et la sauver d'une autre conversation ou des futures propositions que certains feront pour la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle.

Comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir eu l'air mal aimable, Stefan fut le premier à lui proposer cette initiative. Curieusement, elle fut soulagée de devoir refuser poliment.

— Caroline attend !

Les deux jeunes filles avaient sursauté en se tournant pour regarder un jeune homme brun, d'une musculature épaisse, courir vers elles. Il portait un maillot d'une équipe de football américain.

— Il fallait que je te voie pour... Oh ! Qui c'est ?

Elle trouva son manque de tact digne d'Emmet et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à la pensée de ce gros ours un peu fou qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

— Tyler ! le réprimanda gentiment son amie blonde. C'est Bella, elle est nouvelle et elle entre dans notre classe.

— Oh ! fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire au départ avant de sourire et de lui tendre une main amicale, je suis Tyler Lockwood le...

— Fils du Maire, termina-t-elle vaguement amusée en lui offrant sa main.

— Exactement, à ce que je vois ma mère est déjà passée pour son charabia habituel ?

— Hum, oui c'est un peu ça, murmura Bella en détournant les yeux du regard ébène de son interlocuteur pour parcourir une nouvelle fois le parking.

Son père n'était toujours pas en vue et elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Être entourée de monde dès le premier jour était une mauvaise idée. De plus, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer se reposer. Sortir de ses vieilles habitudes la rendait morose.

Caroline parla à Tyler, mais la jeune fille ne chercha ni à suivre la conversation, ni à tenter d'en déchiffrer les mots. Elle laissa son regard se perdre sur un point invisible aux yeux des autres, et glissa finalement sur la voiture de Stefan, où celui-ci s'était appuyé tandis que sa petite amie parlait avec une autre fille plus mate de peau. Elle frissonna : celui-là, elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, pour le moment.

Par la seconde entrée du parking, une voiture de sport d'un noir éclatant fit son entrée, la capote du toit relevée. Elle ne chercha pas spécialement à dévisager le conducteur de la petite merveille, mais se contenta surtout de glisser ses yeux sur la magnifique carrosserie de la Mercedes. Elle fixa un prix mentalement, comme elle s'amusait parfois à le faire avec Jake quand ils voyaient passer une belle voiture à Forks — elle devait avouer que c'était très rare —, mais cette voiture-là était vraiment magnifique.

Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Elena et Stefan, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se détourna légèrement pour continuer sa conversation avec l'autre fille, tandis que Stefan se penchait vers le conducteur de la merveille, parlant à voix basse, rapidement, il semblait en colère.

Maintenant intéressée, elle tenta de déchiffrer les mots sur les lèvres du jeune homme. La conversation de Caroline et du dénommé Tyler n'était plus qu'un bruit sourd parvenant à peine à ses oreilles.

Ne parvenant pas à comprendre un traître mot de la conversation silencieuse de Stefan et du conducteur de la Mercedes, elle décida de s'intéresser à la physionomie de l'homme placé devant le volant en cuir noir de cette voiture.

À première vue, il semblait plus vieux qu'elle. Il n'était pas lycéen. Une vingtaine d'années, tout au plus. Il observait Stefan, derrière ses Rayban, et elle voyait grace à ce sourire moqueur qui étirait ses lèvres fines qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par ce que celui-ci lui racontait. Il avait la mâchoire crispée, relativement carrée. Son visage avait les traits impérieux d'un ange, alors que son sourire irradiait de l'ironie d'un démon. De légères mèches d'un noir corbeau tombaient sur son front de temps à autre, aussi sombres que l'étaient ses vêtements. Il dégageait un charme étrange. Elle ne le voyait que de profil, mais elle savait qu'il était d'une beauté singulière, un peu comme les vampires... Cette constatation fut déconcertante pour elle.

Elle répondit à l'affirmative à une question que venait de lui formuler Tyler concernant la durée de son séjour ici, puis elle détourna les yeux de l'homme à la Mercedes et adressa un sourire contrit à Caroline qui semblait particulièrement agacée par la présence du jeune homme à leurs côtés.

— Tu es lourd Tyler ! marmonna-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Le garçon ne se vexa pas le moins du monde, mais s'excusa auprès d'elles en leur adressant un clin d'œil amusé.

— On se voit demain en sport les filles !

— Ouais c'est ça !

Bella fut subitement découragée. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle allait devoir tenter de supporter le ridicule, demain, en ce cours où elle était catastrophique.

— Oh mon dieu le sport, grogna-t-elle en grimaçant.

— Oh, t'en fais pas Bella, je suis nulle aussi. Sauf en ce qui concerne le cheerleading, mais c'est une autre histoire !

La jolie blonde lui fit un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Un coup de Klaxon rapide et sec les fit toutes deux sursauter. Elle se tourna et remarqua son père au volant de leur voiture qui lui faisait signe avec insistance comme s'il avait peur que les yeux mornes de sa fille ne le remarquent pas. Elle soupira de soulagement, adressa un rapide au revoir à Caroline qui se rendit à sa voiture et elle rejoignit Charlie en quelques enjambées. Elle ouvrit la portière, posa une jambe à l'intérieur et resta en suspension ainsi, dans cette position réellement inconfortable, le regard fixé sur la Mercedes en face d'eux.

Le coup de Klaxon avait dû les surprendre dans leur conversation, car ils avaient tous les deux cessé de parler. Stefan la regardait avec le même air inquiet et contrarié qu'avant, et l'homme à la Mercedes avait retiré ses lunettes.

Et c'était précisément pour ça qu'elle était restée immobile. Il la regardait. Et alors qu'elle avait déjà pensé qu'il était d'une beauté outrageante sans avoir vu ses yeux... Elle ne put que se fortifier dans cette idée lorsqu'elle put le voir entièrement.

Il n'était pourtant pas proche d'elle, mais elle voyait parfaitement la profondeur abyssale de ses prunelles d'un bleu étincelant et vif. Cette couleur merveilleuse qui contrastait avec ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre et son visage aux traits subtils et beaux. Ce regard qui exprimait tant de choses à la fois qu'il en devenait insondable. Et plus bas, ce sourire en coin, mi-amusé mi-ironique qui le rendait inquiétant.

À cette pensée, elle frissonna.

— Bella ?

Elle sursauta, se souvenant subitement d'être dans une position ridicule. Elle rompit le charme et se laissa tomber sur le siège, claquant fortement la portière tandis que son père entamait un demi-tour rapide. Elle ferma les yeux et empoigna sa poitrine, là où la douleur venait de se réveiller, familière.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment s'adapter ici.

Dans son rétroviseur, elle remarqua l'homme à la Mercedes froncer les sourcils et perdre son sourire tandis qu'il écoutait le dénommé Stefan avec une subite attention.

.

.

.

Bella avait enfourné deux pizzas tandis que son père sirotait tranquillement une bière sur le canapé, les yeux clos, l'air véritablement fatigué. Elle se servit un verre d'eau fraîche, machinalement, et surveilla la progression du four. Il restait un bon bout de temps avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Elle soupira, la vue de la nourriture lui donnant subitement envie de vomir et décida de ranger son armoire le temps que tout soit prêt.

Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de rester sans rien faire une seconde de plus devant le four, confrontée à ses désillusions horrifiantes. Ranger ses vêtements était une occupation plus qu'acceptable.

Elle chargea ses bras de l'un des cartons qui étaient restés sur la première marche depuis leur arrivée et commença son ascension, aussi prudente qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle le posa sur le bord du lit et arracha le gros scotch marron qui fermait le tout. Elle sortit le tout en le vidant d'un geste sec sur le matelas encore nu. Elle effectuait un tri rapide, pliant machinalement les vêtements qu'elle aimait le plus, et roulant en boule ceux qu'elle ne souhaitait plus porter, les balançant vers le couloir d'un geste rapide, sans daigner lever les yeux de son labeur.

Elle en rangea une première pile dans l'armoire en chêne, et dans les tiroirs vides de sa nouvelle commode. Elle avait oublié le second carton et dû retourner le chercher rapidement.

Elle effectua les mêmes gestes comme un travail à la chaîne. Elle prépara des draps sur le bord opposé du lit, et en voulant les déplacer, un gros album photo s'effondra à ses pieds dans un bruit mât. Comme un coup du sort désagréable, il s'était ouvert sur la moquette sur une photo d'Edward.

Bella s'en approcha lentement, comme si le livre allait se refermer brusquement sur ses doigts, et s'agenouilla sur le sol. Elle dut fermer les yeux pour retenir ses sanglots et caressa la photo du bout des doigts.

Il la suivait partout.

_Croâ !_

Un bruit désagréable, comme un cri d'animal, la fit sortir de sa torpeur et elle cria si vivement qu'elle en tombant à la renverse, écartant l'album d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant se nicher sous le lit.

Son envie de fondre en larmes s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et elle tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur en appuyant une main tremblante de terreur sur son sein gauche, grimaçant légèrement.

Elle comprit que le bruit venait de l'extérieur, et non de la chambre elle-même, mais il avait été si fort et si proche qu'elle avait cru qu'il venait de l'album photo. Chose qui était stupide et impensable.

Bella soupira, finalement soulagée, et pivota la tête vers la fenêtre à guillotine à sa droite.

_Croâ !_

Le nouveau cri la conforta dans son idée et elle se leva, sur ses jambes encore tremblantes, puis avança lentement vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et pencha la tête à l'extérieur. Elle manqua de crier à nouveau lorsqu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec un énorme corbeau, d'un noir brillant, posé sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Il la regardait vivement et elle crut percevoir une lueur moqueuse dans son œil scintillant. Elle avait toujours eu peur de ces oiseaux qui étaient censés apporter de mauvais présages.

Elle se renfrognât en songeant qu'elle n'avait surtout pas besoin de ça maintenant, et qu'elle avait déjà eu sa part de souffrance depuis quelque temps, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Bella fit un geste brusque, atteignant presque le bec de l'énorme oiseau, qui ne s'envola pas. Il continua à la regarder et claqua le bec devant sa main, menaçant.

— Zou ! Va-t-en ! Vieille corneille !

Elle savait qu'elle devait être parfaitement ridicule à faire de grands gestes devant cet oiseau de malheur, mais elle voulait qu'il déguerpisse, qu'il cesse de l'épier et de la mettre mal à l'aise.

Voyant que ses tentatives n'avaient aucun autre effet que de rendre son regard encore plus brillant, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et fouilla dans l'armoire, s'armant d'un cintre en bois.

Elle le pointa sur l'oiseau et le poussa. Il croassa et s'envola de quelques centimètres, pour se placer sur le rebord opposé.

Prise d'une colère sans nom, elle brandit l'arme singulière et l'envoya dans le poitrail du corbeau qui sembla surpris, et qui poussa un croassement indigné tandis qu'il recevait le coup en plein dans les ailes. Déséquilibré, il tomba sur la toiture et se rattrapa dignement. Il se redressa sur ses pattes crochues et cria sa colère.

Bella frissonna lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard enragé et qu'il claqua de nouveau du bec vers elle, menaçant.

— Ne reviens plus ici sale bête où je te déplume et je t'embroche comme un vulgaire poulet ! avait-elle aboyé en refermant brusquement la guillotine tandis que le corbeau semblait émettre un bruit qui ressemblait plus à un gloussement amusé.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière en soupirant, se tourna vers le lit pour continuer sa tâche. Bella s'arrêta, retourna sur ses pas, et ferma le volet avec brusquerie.

Ce mauvais visiteur lui avait glacé le sang.

Elle récupéra l'album photo, le referma en évitant d'y jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil et le rangea précieusement dans l'un de ses tiroirs.

À l'étage du dessous, le four la rappelait à l'ordre.

Elle ferma les yeux, soufflant l'air contenu dans ses poumons qui tiraillaient.

Demain serait un autre jour. Semblables aux précédents pour beaucoup de détails, malheureusement.

— Bella ?

— Je viens.

Elle referma la porte sur sa chambre, qui comme à Forks, était toujours aussi glaciale et vide.


	5. The eye of the crow

**VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE V : THE EYE OF THE CROW<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Elle trouvait la chambre affreusement sombre depuis qu'elle avait clos les volets. Elle s'en approcha, lentement, et sembla réfléchir seule dans le noir. Puis elle se reprit et fit demi-tour en marmonnant, bien résignée à laisser la fenêtre et les volets fermés.

De toute façon, elle n'attendait plus personne. Et cela éviterait à cette horrible bestiole de continuer à l'épier sur le rebord en P.V.C.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans se retourner.

Bella prit un temps incroyable, se prélassant dans la baignoire, pensive. Elle regardait fixement ses genoux qui sortaient de l'eau telle deux petits îlots immaculés autour de la mousse odorante. Elle n'était ni bien ni mal en cet instant. Elle chassa la mousse qui lui arrivait au menton d'un geste du bras et laissa glisser son regard sur son poignet marqué à jamais d'une morsure. Elle luisait incroyablement dans l'eau, comme si la peau à cet endroit était aussi brillante que celle d'Edward. _Vampire._

C'était une des choses parmi tant d'autres qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à faire disparaître. Elle soupira. C'en était assez du bain.

Elle revêtit son habituel pyjama, un short court, mais confortable et un léger débardeur de triste couleur. Elle attacha sa tignasse brune encore humide par endroits et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle se sentait fatiguée, exténuée. À tel point que ses pensées s'embrumaient chaque seconde qu'elle passait dans le noir.

Les ténèbres épaisses qui enveloppaient la pièce auraient dû l'aider à s'endormir rapidement, mais cela lui fit l'effet inverse. Physiquement et moralement, elle était à bout de forces, mais elle était incapable de fermer les paupières, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise vis-à-vis de cela, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir la fenêtre fermée, et la vue bouchée par un volet qui l'effrayait.

C'était comme si, ne pas sentir la lumière de la lune sur elle faisait naître des cauchemars sombres, qui la tiraillaient intérieurement.

Elle soupira et se redressa à l'aveuglette, avançant vers le centre de la pièce à tâtons. Elle avait retenu que la fenêtre devait se trouver juste en face de là où elle était.

Elle avança un peu plus et tendis les doigts. Elle rencontra la vitre épaisse, et en chercha la petite goupille qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir totalement pour repousser les volets. Cela lui donnerait une vue sur la nuit, et la porte était ainsi toujours ouverte si Edward venait la retrouver à Mystic Falls._ À la même image de son cœur meurtri._

Elle parvint enfin à débloquer la fenêtre et tira de toutes ses forces, la faisant ainsi coulisser sur elle-même. Puis, elle parvint sans difficulté à ouvrir les volets. Une fois la légère clarté de la nuit entrée dans la chambre, elle rabaissa la fenêtre, ne laissant qu'un léger jour pour que quelqu'un de l'extérieur puisse y entrer sans difficulté.

Avant de se diriger vers le lit, elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide aux étoiles lumineuses, et soupira. Elles brillaient autant que la peau pâle de _son vampire._

_._

_._

_._

_ La forêt lugubre laissait filtrer la pluie rapidement, en un clapotis discret, mais désagréable qui lui vrillait les tympans, comme une craie violemment glissée sur l'ardoise noire, comme le bruit sinistre d'un ongle qui se brise contre la ferraille jaunie par le temps. Elle écrasa ses oreilles entre ses paumes, grimaçant, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le tiraillement la blessait de l'intérieur._

_ Aussi vite qu'il était venu, le bruit cessa. Elle ouvrit les yeux, laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps, puis s'autorisa à observer pudiquement les alentours._

_ Elle savait qu'elle rêvait. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même, quelque part dans son ventre ou ailleurs encore... C'était devenu habituel._

_ Derrière les couleurs sombres semblables à du noir et blanc embrumé, elle reconnaissait la forêt de Forks._

_— Bella._

_ Elle ne sursauta pas, c'était familier. C'était ce cauchemar qui la poursuivait encore et encore. Elle se tourna, et fit face à Edward qui revenait encore la hanter, la tuer un peu plus à chaque parole crue sortie de sa bouche qui s'étirait en un rictus glacial._

_— Tu ne me reverras plus, je ne reviendrais pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé._

_ Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un fichu cauchemar, pourtant, comme si elle pouvait encore changer le cours des choses, elle se mit à sangloter, le suppliant de revenir tandis qu'il s'éloignait à pas légers vers la brume qui s'intensifiait._

_— Non, tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. C'est faux, tu vas revenir !_

_ Elle tenta de le poursuivre, ayant cependant conscience qu'elle était encore plus pathétique en cet instant. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle trébucha, elle avait l'impression que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la terre humide, que les racines épaisses se nouaient autour de ses chevilles pour l'empêcher d'avancer, que la brume l'entourait afin de mieux l'étouffer._

_ Elle suffoqua, tirant sur ses pieds enlisés. Edward avait disparu._

_ Croâ !_

_ Un bruissement d'aile et un cri qu'elle connaissait la firent sursauter. Elle releva les yeux vers le ciel, là où le brouillard se dissipait._

_ C'était ce corbeau. Encore plus gros qu'auparavant, qui battait lentement des ailes au-dessus de sa tête. Il tournait autour d'elle comme un vautour guettant l'abandon total de sa proie._

_Elle était terrifiée. Elle appelait Edward à l'aide, pour qu'il revienne, il le fallait._

_ Il perdait de l'altitude et elle fut bientôt en mesure d'observer son œil vif et curieux qui l'observait, tournant autour d'elle en une danse macabre. Il l'aurait, elle le savait. Le croassement désagréable du corbeau se transformait maintenant en un rire humain, moqueur. Elle pleura de désespoir._

_ Au fond de son regard, une lueur bleutée s'alluma, comme le ciel parfait de l'été, comme les profondeurs d'un lagon. À cet instant, il fondit sur elle, le bec en avant, le son moqueur s'intensifia. Elle plaqua ses bras devant son visage, comme pour se protéger inutilement et il la percuta dans un bruit macabre._

_._

_._

_._

Elle se réveilla en haletant, le visage maculé de larmes salées et désagréables, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les entrailles nouées. Elle soupira finalement, et se détendit, tentant de ne plus penser à ce cauchemar idiot qui était encore parvenu à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

Elle savait que chaque détail de ses cauchemars était démonstrateur d'un trouble profond. Chaque chose avait son propre sens. Et, elle pouvait déjà prédire que le corbeau faisait référence à celui qui l'avait effrayée dans la soirée. Cependant, quelque part en elle, elle savait que le sens de cette subite apparition du volatile était bien plus subtil, bien plus étrange. Si lointain qu'elle ne parvenait pas à toucher la vérité du bout des doigts.

Comment parvenir à une guérison si tout ceci la poursuivait sans arrêt ?

Des larmes montèrent dans sa gorge, la nouant désagréablement tandis qu'elle les retenait. Elle tourna le visage vers le radio-réveil lumineux.

« 3:00 ».

Elle se réveillait souvent à cette heure-ci, à chaque finalité de ses cauchemars. Mais c'était un bruit mât qui l'avait aujourd'hui réveillée. Elle l'avait perçu durant son rêve, en tentant inconsciemment de l'intégrer quand le corbeau fonçait sur elle. Le bruit avait été répertorié comme étant le son du bec crochu de l'animal qui l'avait touchée. Mais en vérité, elle avait conscience qu'il était tout autre.

Elle se redressa lentement dans son lit, écartant les draps épais de ses cuisses et posa un pied sur la moquette bouclée de la chambre.

« Toc »

C'était ce même bruit. Elle tourna la tête vers la supposée source, et elle retint un cri d'effroi, qui chassa automatiquement sa douleur et ses larmes.

_Le corbeau_. Il était là. Le bec posé contre la vitre, l'œil hardi fixé sur elle, guettant encore et encore le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il frappait contre le carreau, comme pour la faire venir vers lui, mais elle était pétrifiée.

Bella avait déjà horreur de ces volatiles, mais depuis cette nuit et ce cauchemar, elle haïssait tout spécialement ce gros corbeau qui croassait étrangement et qui semblait la « voir » véritablement. Elle détestait ses yeux d'une profondeur ténébreuse, mais qui exprimaient trop de choses « humaine ».

Elle se dit qu'elle était devenue folle.

Pourtant, il était là, il la narguait, comme pour lui dire qu'il se vengerait du geste vexant qu'elle avait eu envers lui plus tôt dans la soirée. C'était comme s'il disait, rien qu'avec ses yeux qu'il la traquerait jusqu'à sa mort... Qu'il la surveillerait !

Elle détourna rapidement le regard, entoura ses épaules et les frotta énergiquement.

Comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle craignait les « monstres » du placard, elle s'emmitoufla jusqu'aux yeux dans la couverture, couvrant ses oreilles et fermant si fort les paupières qu'elle en eut un profond vertige.

« Il n'est pas là, il n'a jamais été là, il ne sera plus là quand tu regarderas à nouveau... C'est toi qui deviens folle, c'est toi qui te fais des films, tu penses trop... Tu es folle... »

Mais il frappait encore contre la vitre, la torturant, et elle se retint de pousser un hurlement et de sangloter sans plus de retenue. Son cœur sautait dans sa poitrine, s'écrasant contre ses côtes, à tel point qu'elle eut un point de côté.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne frappa plus au carreau, laissant son âme en paix pour ce qu'il lui restait de sa nuit.

.

.

.

Il avait d'abord était profondément en colère : elle avait osé le surprendre, le frapper, le pousser avec une certaine violence hors de son champ de vision. Alors qu'il avait vu sa main sortie de la maison qui la protégeait, il avait hésité une seule seconde à se transformer et à la tirer hors d'ici pour la tuer. Il avait voulu la tuer.

Ensuite, après cette seconde d'hésitation, il avait ri. Il avait même éclaté de rire : elle l'avait surpris, alors qu'il la gardait sous étroite surveillance avec la « bénédiction » de son cher Stefan. Elle lui avait parlé, comme si elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il la comprenait lorsqu'elle lui criait dessus. Elle l'avait tout de même menacé ! Comme s'il avait peur de ses propos ridicules.

Il devait avouer qu'elle était étrange. Comme tous les « nouveaux » qui venaient à Mystic Falls. Même si de loin elle avait l'air parfaitement innocente... Il se méfiait d'elle comme de la peste.

Et puis, elle avait des habitudes anormales pour une jeune de son âge. Il mourrait d'ailleurs d'envie de voir ce fichu bouquin qu'elle avait tant de mal à toucher.

Elle était bizarre cette soi-disant « Bella », comme Elena la surnommait.

La forme de corbeau était vraiment utile. Premièrement, elle lui avait permis de surveiller la jeune fille sans trop de difficulté et sans être remarqué avant qu'il ne le daigne. Ensuite, il avait pu l'approcher suffisamment pour tenter de lire en elle à travers le regard émeraude qui le foudroyait comme s'il avait été un monstre. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle était proche du but... Il avait pu la surprendre avec ce livre, à la limite de fondre en larme. À ce moment-là, il se manifesta, et elle avait crié en tombant sur le sol.

Elle s'était suffisamment approchée pour qu'il puisse distinguer toute la douleur et la curiosité hagarde dans ses yeux. Elle semblait totalement perdue, autre part que sur cette Terre. Il trouvait étrange qu'une simple humaine aussi insignifiante et jeune qu'elle puisse ressentir autant de choses. Elle était une vraie animation à elle seule.

Et il n'avait jamais autant apprécié observer quelqu'un dormir avant d'avoir décidé de surveiller son sommeil lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les volets.

Elle avait laissé la fenêtre entrouverte. Il s'était demandé un instant si une autre personne suspecte allait finir par sortir des sous-bois pour la rejoindre afin de comploter avec elle. Mais rien ne se passa durant les premières heures. Bella s'était endormie assez rapidement.

Il la guettait de son habituel perchoir. Étendue sur le dos, les bras perdus dans les draps, elle avait fini par s'agiter légèrement. Juste assez pour le retenir un peu plus longtemps.

Peut-être livrerait-elle des secrets importants durant son sommeil qui déterminerait si Stefan et lui faisaient bien de se méfier de sa présence ici ?

L'étrange jeune fille s'était mise à parler à toute vitesse, entre deux sanglots, de plus en plus puissants. Sa voix était rauque et forte, mais pas assez pour réveiller son père qu'il pouvait entendre ronfler dans l'autre chambre.

Elle avait haleté, s'était tendue sous la couverture. Elle souffrait. Elle avait peur. De quoi ? Une fugitive ? Ou plus important encore ?

Elle se crispa violemment. Et un gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il n'apprendrait rien ce soir, le spectacle légèrement dérangeant avait assez duré. Il frappa assez fort contre la vitre pour la réveiller.

Il avait attendu quelques minutes, espérant qu'elle s'approche de nouveau et qu'elle tende une fois de plus son bras hors de sa maison. Il pourrait peut-être la tuer. Stefan ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas, car c'était lui qui s'était méfié en tout premier d'elle, la lui montrant légèrement, lui racontant ses inquiétudes. S'il la tuait, son frère serait débarrassé de sa peur, et la fille étrange disparaîtrait de la surface de la Terre. Ce serait mieux.

Cependant, il finit par prendre son envol.

Cela serait trop simple. Cela laisserait trop de questions sans réponses. Il serait plus jouissif de la cuisiner un peu, de prendre un peu de bon temps avant de mettre fin à sa misérable vie sur cette planète. Damon aimait les jeux dangereux, et par-dessus tout, il adorait gagner la partie.

Et Bella serait une partenaire de jeux plus qu'intéressante, la bizarrerie lui seyait bien au teint, s'il pouvait dire. Et éveiller la curiosité du plus vieux des frères Salvatore n'était pas la première chose à faire lorsqu'on emménageait sur leur territoire.

Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Et il se défia légèrement de jouer à percer ses secrets, de la mettre à bout... De la tuer...

Et rien n'était plus drôle que de faire ça quand la partenaire était jolie. Et il devait avouer avec un plaisir malsain que cette fille étrange était particulièrement belle. Sans grande prétention, pas comme Caroline ou la plupart des autres donzelles du lycée. Non, elle était belle au naturel, sans se rendre compte de son charme, sans en profiter.

Et ce qu'il le fascinait le plus chez cette « Bella », c'était ses yeux. Ils auraient pu être lumineux, avec l'émeraude magnifique qui éveillait son visage. Mais ils étaient sombres, ténébreux. Comme si la tristesse qui émanait d'elle avait pu changer légèrement leur couleur initiale.

Damon Salvatore était intrigué, et personne ne pouvait prédire à cet instant si c'était une bonne chose ou non...

Mais il était certain qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Le repos n'était pas fait pour elle.

.

.

.

Elle avait remué ses pensées durant le restant de la nuit, la peur encore présente en elle. Elle avait tenté de donner un sens à tout cela, sans y parvenir, comme d'habitude. La douleur avait refait surface avec la même violence qu'auparavant. Et la fatigue était présente dans tout son corps. Mais moralement, le résultat était effrayant pour elle.

Elle avait entendu son réveil sonner deux fois, et l'avait éteint immédiatement.

Bella s'était levée, ne voulant aucunement rester ici même et continuer à se mutiler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Déjeuner légèrement et se préparer lui permettraient de sortir de cette torpeur qui l'avait enveloppée.

Les cours seraient peut-être salvateurs pour elle.

Elle avait mis beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire dans la salle de bain, avant de dénicher un survêtement à contrecœur. Elle détestait le sport, mais elle n'avait pas du tout le choix. Elle croqua dans une pomme, la tint un instant avec les dents, en profitant pour attacher ses cheveux à l'avance. Elle balança son sac à dos sur son épaule droite, enfila ses chaussures, remonta son jean sombre avant de s'élancer vaillamment à l'extérieur.

Contrairement à Forks, encore une fois, il ne faisait pas froid. Il était relativement tôt, et il faisait presque chaud. Elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir, le temps de se souvenir à quel endroit se trouvait l'arrêt de bus, quand une main tapota gentiment son épaule.

Elle fit un bond sur le côté, effrayée, et fit volte-face pour découvrir un garçon de l'âge de Jake — mais beaucoup plus petit —, qui souriait doucement, presque timidement.

Brun, il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux et observa un instant ses baskets avant de se reprendre et de lui tendre la main.

— Salut, je suis le frère d'Elena, Jeremy. Tu es Bella je suppose ? Ma sœur m'a parlé de toi hier soir.

— Oui, enchantée, fit-elle en souriant légèrement à son tour.

— Je... Enfin Elena voulait savoir si tu voulais partir avec nous pour le lycée. Je crois que vous avez cours en commun...

— Nous sommes dans la même classe.

— Oui, c'est ça... Alors ?

Elle resta un instant interdite, puis enfin elle se souvint de sa question prononcée très rapidement.

— Ah ! Eh bien, oui, ça m'arrangerait en quelque sorte, surtout que je ne sais même pas où se trouve le gymnase, je pourrais m'y rendre avec Elena. Mais tu es sûr que...

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa-t-il rapidement, Elena savait que tu accepterais. Elle termine de se préparer et nous partons.

Bella acquiesça, ne trouvant rien à dire de plus et regarda le jeune homme détourner timidement les yeux. Il avait l'air gentil, il était même agréable. Elle espérait simplement éviter ce Stefan qui avait l'air étrange avec elle.

Elle fut soulagée de voir Elena sortir seule de la petite maison pâle. Elle alla l'embrasser, accueillante, et ils firent route vers le lycée de Mystic Falls dans un silence serein.

Jeremy ne daignait pas ouvrir la bouche, Bella se détendait, et Elena semblait encore endormie. Et à la vue de son regard, elle ne devait pas apprécier le sport, elle non plus.

Au moins, elles étaient trois. Pour une fois, elle ne serait pas la dernière à être choisie dans une équipe. Il y avait au moins quelques personnes de son niveau. Elle sourit légèrement amusée et Elena se gara sur le parking.

— Le gymnase est juste là, indiqua-t-elle en montrant un grand bâtiment moderne.

— Je déteste le sport...

— Caroline et moi haïssons le sport, en général, s'amusa Elena en sortant de la petite voiture grise.

Jeremy lui fit un léger signe et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal. Bella rechigna un instant, traîna les pieds, et s'engagea avec la jeune fille dans le petit chemin qui menait vers le bâtiment qui lui donnait la nausée.

Caroline arriva derrière eux, elle courrait déjà.

— J'ai bien failli arriver en retard !

— Quelle importance ? Ce n'est que du sport !

— Je ne savais pas si tu étais levée, et je n'allais pas laisser Bella seule pour un tel cours !

Tout en parlant, elle fit une bise rapide à la susnommée et chemina à leurs côtés.

— C'est quoi comme sport ? demanda subitement Bella.

— Volley-ball.

— Oh mon dieu !

— T'inquiète pas pour ça, les équipes sont équilibrées et en général, il y a des « nuls » comme nous, ironisa Caroline amusée à son tour.

Elles arrivèrent devant le gymnase, poussant les doubles portes pour entrer dans le corridor qui menait — elle supposait —, aux vestiaires. Un petit attroupement se trouvait déjà dans le petit couloir, en parlant à grands gestes, sûrement enthousiasmés d'aller en cours de sport.

Bella fulminait intérieurement, autant qu'elle était profondément terrifiée de se ridiculiser dès sa toute première heure dans la nouvelle école.

Elle remarqua avec horreur que Stefan se dirigeait vers eux, quittant le groupe de garçons dont elle reconnut Tyler Lockwood.

Il ne lui adressa pas de regard étrange comme elle l'avait remarqué hier. Il semblait calme et détendu et tenta même de lui sourire. Elle se crispa légèrement en se forçant à le lui rendre tandis qu'il la saluait. Il se pencha sur Elena et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille semblait heureuse. Caroline les dépassa et Bella s'empressa de la suivre, réglant son pas sur le sien. Tyler tenta de les intercepter, puis se ravisa quand un garçon blond lui fit un signe depuis le vestiaire des hommes.

À quelques mètres de là, Bella suivit Caroline dans le vestiaire pour se changer, décidée à faire face à sa nullité.

.

.

.

La jeune fille quitta le gymnase plus détendue qu'auparavant : cela n'avait pas été si terrible. Tout d'abord, Caroline et Elena avaient dit vrai : elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas parvenir à toucher une seule fois la balle au volley-ball. Ensuite, contrairement aux autres lycées qu'elle avait connus, les équipes étaient équilibrées, et chaque personne était agréable. Les équipes avaient beau être mixtes, les garçons qui étaient plus forts — Stefan ne ratait jamais rien —, avaient été gentils avec elle. Et Elena était une calamité en sport, tout comme elle. Elle se sentait moins dévalorisée. Et c'était un supplice en moins.

— Bella !

La jeune fille sursauta, surprise à l'entente de son prénom prononcé par une voix masculine. Elle se tourna et vit arriver Tyler Lockwood, suivi de près par le garçon blond. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçut le couple Elena et Stefan et elle renifla dédaigneusement, avant de reporter son attention sur le fils de la Mairesse.

— Salut Tyler, fit-elle quand il arriva à sa hauteur avec son ami.

— Où tu courrais comme ça ?

— En cours, au cas où je me perds en route.

— C'est la pause, déclara-t-il comme s'il était évident qu'elle aurait dû être au courant de cette information capitale.

— Ah ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Elle reporta son regard sur le garçon à leurs côtés qui semblait ne pas vouloir interrompre leur conversation. Quand il vit qu'elle le regardait, il lui tendit la main.

— Je suis Matt Donovan.

Elle sourit légèrement et répondit à son salut.

— Et puis, tu ne te perdras pas, tu es avec nous, les interrompit Tyler comme s'il n'acceptait pas que la conversation se termine là.

— Je n'en doutais pas, murmura Bella en parcourant le parking du regard.

— Merde, non, pas lui ! murmura le dénommé Matt en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle continua de marcher à leurs côtés et suivit le regard du jeune homme vers un point très proche d'eux. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais en cet instant, son cœur fit une embardée étrange dans sa poitrine et elle dut reprendre plusieurs fois sa respiration avant de pouvoir se calmer, une main posée sur son sein gauche.

Elle dut s'arrêter légèrement, une vilaine ride soucieuse lui barrant le front.

— Ça va ?

Tyler lui retint le bras un instant, persuadé qu'elle allait faire un malaise dans la seconde qui suivait. Elle releva légèrement le visage sur sa droite. L'homme à la Mercedes était là, assis avec négligence sur le capot noir de sa merveille, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes de soleil, et il avait toujours cet étrange sourire plaqué sur le visage tandis qu'il l'observait vivement de ses yeux d'un bleu énergique. Une impression étrange étreignit la jeune fille tandis qu'elle se redressait légèrement, dégageant doucement son bras de la poigne de Tyler et de Matt et détourna le regard.

— Oui, souffla-t-elle finalement, il... Il faut que...j'aille…

Bella s'accrocha à la bandoulière de son sac et accéléra le pas pour enjamber les quelques mètres qui la séparait encore de la protection du bâtiment principal.

Tel un automate, elle se fraya un chemin à travers la nuée d'élèves qui déferlaient tous vers le parking et s'enfonça dans les couloirs. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : les toilettes des filles.

Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'elles étaient vides. Elle s'appuya un instant contre l'un des lavabos en émail crème et souffla doucement l'air emmagasiné dans sa poitrine, fermant les yeux pour retrouver son calme apparent.

Cette sensation étrange s'estompait peu à peu pour laisse place à son habituel monstre qui l'attaquait en silence.

Ce regard... Elle le connaissait, vif et curieux, qui semblait dire tant de choses, mais si mystérieux et dangereux à la fois... Elle avait eu l'image du corbeau qui s'infiltrait dans son esprit, lui donnant la nausée. Elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison cette réaction avait eu lieu en elle. C'était stupide. Le comparer à un vulgaire volatile horrible. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il lui inspirait un étrange sentiment, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait définir tant cela en était troublant.

Elle renifla un instant et releva les yeux vers le miroir. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême.

— Mon Dieu Bella, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Si Edward avait été là... Elle serait la jeune fille la plus heureuse...

Un léger sanglot monta dans sa gorge et elle se pencha pour se mouiller le visage. La porte d'entrée grinça, annonçant l'arrivée d'une élève.

— Bella ?

Elle se retourna, tenta de retrouver tout son calme et fit semblant de se recoiffer du bout des doigts alors que Caroline passait la tête dans les toilettes.

— Ça va ? Tyler m'a dit que...

— Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune fille observa un instant Bella et fronça les sourcils.

— On ne dirait pas.

— Si, tout va bien, j'ai... Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin, c'est tout, un petit étourdissement.

Le visage soucieux de Caroline s'adoucit et Bella la rejoignit, plus sereine.

— Dis-moi, celui qui conduit la Mercedes noire…

— Damon Salvatore, la coupa Caroline dont le visage se crispa comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible, le frère aîné de Stefan.

— Oh...

Bella sut immédiatement que ces deux-là étaient étranges. Elle devrait se méfier d'eux, à l'avenir... Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit.

— Il est bizarre.

— Il me rend malade moi aussi, affirma Caroline comme si cela était une évidence, fais très attention à lui, une gueule d'ange, des traits charmeurs, de belles paroles, mais il est très dangereux. C'est un manipulateur, il n'a aucune pitié et il parvient toujours à ses fins... Tu connais le mythe de l'ange noir ? Eh bien, ce titre lui va à merveille.

— Tu as l'air de le haïr.

Caroline haussa les épaules, mais Bella lut dans ses yeux qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'important bien avant son arrivée. Ce n'était pas si ancien...

— On parle de moi ? fit une voix suave et charmeuse derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent d'un même mouvement. Bella dû se crisper pour se retourner et croiser de nouveau le regard qui la perturbait d'une manière étrange. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais instinctivement, son esprit reliait ce jeune homme au corbeau qui avait peuplé ses cauchemars cette nuit même. Elle se trouvait stupide, mais l'idée ne disparaissait pas moins de son esprit, et d'autres sensations lui étreignaient le cœur.

Le sourire énigmatique du dénommé Damon la dérangeait extrêmement. Tout comme ses yeux insondables et qui, après mûre réflexion, reflétaient tout le danger que venait de lui prédire Caroline. Bella était subitement frigorifiée.

— Quelle joie de te voir ici ! ironisa Caroline.

— Ravi de te revoir Barbie, se moqua Damon mais sa voix semblait plus agressive.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui se tassait aux côtés de l'autre dans l'espoir de disparaître.

— Bonjour, _Isabella._

Le danger n'avait jamais pris d'aussi belle apparence.


	6. Dangerous Game

**VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VI : DANGEROUS GAME<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Damon Salvatore avait approché sa main rapidement de la sienne et l'avait ensuite emprisonnée entre ses doigts tièdes. Il y déposa un baiser, lentement, sans la quitter des yeux, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Bella tira brusquement pour soustraire le dos de sa main à sa bouche et fronça les sourcils. Sa peau semblait brûler là où il l'avait touchée et comme auparavant, elle se sentit mal, presque effrayée par sa proximité, peut-être n'était-elle que troublée ? _Après tout, c'était un bel homme…_

Le jeune homme semblait se moquer, comme s'il avait pu lire en elle en cet instant. Le regard de Caroline lança des éclairs.

— Les couloirs ne te sont pas autorisés ! cracha-t-elle légèrement en faisant un pas en arrière pour partir.

— Tu devrais pourtant savoir, Blondie, que rien ne m'est interdit.

Il émit un léger rire et la jeune fille tira le bras de Bella pour l'attirer loin de Damon. Il fut cependant le premier à se détourner, le sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres fines, et quitta le lycée d'un pas tranquille, sûr de lui.

— Je ne le supporte pas, gronda doucement Caroline en s'éloignant à grands pas accompagnée de Bella vers leur prochain cours.

— Il est... Étrange, non ?

— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, et encore... N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Elena et Stefan te diront la même chose.

Bella acquiesça et serra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle, auto-protection rassurante. Elle frissonna légèrement. Devant la porte fermée de leur prochaine salle de cours, Elena enlaçait Stefan, Matt et Tyler la regardaient étrangement, prêts à venir l'aider si un malaise venait la surprendre. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle devait être très pâle, mais elle se sentait bien. Caroline s'était calmée et souriait à nouveau.

— Vous allez bien ? demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils.

— Nous irions beaucoup mieux si ton frère disparaissait de ce monde, fit la jolie blonde en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Stefan qui semblait gêné.

— Il a encore...

— Il s'est comporté comme un parfait petit con. Et je reste polie, s'exclama « Blondie » en faisant de grands gestes agacés.

Bella resta silencieuse à ses côtés, les lèvres pincées. Elena soupira, visiblement lasse.

— Damon restera Damon, commença-t-elle tout aussi gênée que son petit ami.

— Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour le supporter tous les deux, lança Caroline en s'appuyant contre le mur, et comment vous pouvez lui faire confiance... Impensable...

La sonnerie retentit et empêcha Elena de répondre. Les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle de cours, dont la porte venait subitement de s'ouvrir.

.

.

.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Bella s'était montrée plus passionnée pour l'histoire des États-Unis lors du cours du jeune professeur Alaric Saltzman, le petit-ami de la tante d'Elena à ce qu'elle avait compris. Avant tout cela, elle avait appris à haïr cette matière, mais ici, elle avait l'agréable impression d'apprendre tout en s'amusant, ludiquement, alors que le professeur lançait une remarque drôle de temps à autre.

Le cours qu'elle avait le plus apprécié, mais détesté d'une certaine manière était bien évidemment la Biologie, qu'ils avaient eue en toute dernière heure. Elle n'avait plus Edward à côté d'elle pour vérifier ses théories, pourtant toujours bonnes. Sur la paillasse, son voisin était Tyler, qui avait pris place à côté d'elle en souriant lorsque la femme brune qui assurait les cours le lui avait demandé.

Il était censé avoir un bon niveau, mais Bella avait décelé des lacunes à plusieurs reprises et avait dû se pencher et lui murmurer les bonnes réponses. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, Tyler était quelqu'un de gentil. Un peu gauche, un peu trop Emmet, mais elle le trouvait agréable.

Il avait parfois su lui faire oublier que cela devait être Edward, à sa place, dans un autre contexte. Et Stefan avait joué ce rôle, lui aussi. Il semblait plus calme que la veille, moins... Désagréable, presque aimable, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce pourquoi elle ne l'appréciait pas. Sa ressemblance avec Edward ? Peut-être... Ce regard peu avenant qu'il lui avait lancé ? Le fait qu'il soit le frère de ce certain Damon Salvatore ? C'était un peu de tout ça. Ou peut-être que le bonheur béat de Elena lui semblait trop douloureux à ses yeux. Mais, durant la journée, il lui avait donné d'autres raisons de le détester : il était excellent dans tout. Il était imbattable en Sport, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère au départ... Tyler l'était aussi après tout. Non ce n'était pas ça.

À côté de cela, en général, elle savait d'expérience que beaucoup de garçons avaient des lacunes dans les matières littéraires ou scientifiques. Stefan était très bon dans toutes les matières. En histoire, il connaissait tous les événements sur le bout des doigts... C'en était incroyable. S'il n'avait pas l'air si humain, elle aurait pu penser qu'il était un vampire. Mais elle l'avait vu manger avec enthousiasme à la pause du midi. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être un surdoué. Cela ne collait pas.

Elle avait remarqué que Matt ne semblait pas l'apprécier. Tyler ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, et Caroline s'en fichait, elle lui parlait comme si Elena et lui ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Bella se sentait parfois à l'écart, tous ces gens autour d'elle, toute cette ville, semblait rayonner de bonheur, tout semblait vivre autour d'elle à une vitesse démesurée. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule, immobile, différente. À l'exception de Stefan et Damon qui semblaient étranges. Mais elle se sentait réellement en dehors de ce monde trop vivace pour elle. Elle était trop ancrée dans son mal-être. Et beaucoup devaient déjà l'avoir remarqué sans le lui dire.

Si les autres avaient eux aussi des problèmes importants— elle n'en doutait pas—, ils savaient le cacher. Ou bien, ils avaient tout simplement réussi à surmonter cela comme ils le pouvaient. Tout ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire. Vivre normalement... Au-delà de tous les obstacles douloureux qui s'imposaient.

— Bella ?

Elle sursauta, surprise par la voix qui venait de l'appeler, elle remarqua qu'on agitait une main devant ses yeux.

— Pardon, je pensais à...

Elle secoua la tête, il était inutile de se justifier, ce n'était que Tyler. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, et remarqua qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'élèves dans le hall principal, mis à part certaines jeunes filles qui papotaient inlassablement devant les machines à cafés, regardant de temps à autre par-dessus leur épaule, en direction du parking. Elles devaient sûrement attendre leur transport. Bella se demanda si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était ici, immobile.

— Je m'en doutais bien, c'était effrayant, on aurait dit que tu étais en train d'avoir une vision, tu sais comme ces fous qui disent voir l'avenir à la télé...

Tyler rit légèrement, et Bella se compara parfaitement à l'image d'Alice en train d'avoir une révélation. Elle se crispa légèrement et suivit Tyler qui se dirigeait vers le Parking. Il mangeait une barre de céréales, réputée pour être extracalorique, réservée exclusivement aux sportifs.

— T'en veux ? T'es extrêmement pâle, tu devrais manger, ce truc est bourré de vitamines.

Elle refusa gentiment et tenta un sourire rassurant en réglant son pas sur celui du jeune homme.

— Non, ça va, et puis tu sais, je suis blanche au naturel.

Il ne sembla pas spécialement convaincu, mais haussa les épaules, interrompu vivement par l'extravagante Caroline qui avançait rapidement vers eux.

— Tu n'aurais pas vu Matt ?

— Pas depuis le cours de Biologie. Tu as été voir au gymnase ? Ou alors il devait travailler au Grill après les cours.

— Il devait me prendre en partant. Il m'a visiblement oubliée, c'est super agréable !

— Tu devrais arrêter de lui courir après, Caroline, se moqua Tyler.

La phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, car la jolie blonde perdit son sourire, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

— Comment tu peux te permettre de dire ça ?

— Intuition masculine, rit-il ce qui sembla agacer très fortement la jeune Caroline.

— Je ne savais pas que les hommes avaient de l'intuition, se moqua Bella en prenant gentiment la défense de son amie blonde.

Caroline sembla reprendre de la convenance et éclata de rire devant la petite remarque piquante que la jeune fille avait lancé à Tyler. Celui-ci sembla au départ décontenancé, puis leva les deux mains devant lui en signe de totale soumission.

— Très bien, je me tais.

Bella sourit doucement et observa le parking. Charlie allait sûrement bientôt arriver. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche arrière et jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'heure. Elle avait un message.

Elle soupira agacée. Son père était occupé au poste de police et il ne pouvait pas venir la prendre.

Rien de plus. Génial. Elle devrait s'incruster avec quelqu'un qui souhaitait la déposer. Visiblement, Elena et Jeremy avaient déjà disparu, et Stefan n'était plus présent sur le grand parking. Il ne restait que Caroline et Tyler près d'elle et quelques autres élèves qui lui étaient encore inconnus.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de voitures, quelques garçons se dirigeaient vers le gymnase, leur sac de sport jeté sur l'épaule.

Instinctivement, comme pour se rassurer, elle rechercha la présence de la Mercedes noire. Il n'y avait rien, aucune trace de ce tant détesté Damon Salvatore. Elle fut légèrement soulagée. Tout comme Stefan, mais avec quelque chose en plus, il ne lui inspirait aucunement confiance.

— Mon père ne peut pas venir me chercher, grommela finalement Bella en croisant le regard de Caroline.

— Ah, toi aussi ? Ma mère non plus, elle est bloquée au commissariat. Et je n'avais pas le courage de conduire, ce matin.

— Ta mère travaille à la police ?

— Oui, avec ton père, ils doivent être bloqués sur une affaire, qu'en sais-je ? En tout cas, ça ne m'arrange pas le moins du monde ! Et Matt qui disparaît... C'est tout à fait lui !

— J'aurais aimé vous ramener, mais j'ai un entraînement dans une demi-heure...

Tyler semblait légèrement embêté, mais les deux jeunes filles ne lui en tenèrent pas rigueur.

— On pourrait aller au Grill, il faut absolument que je parle à Matt, et puis je te payerais un verre et on pourrait rentrer ensuite ? Tu en penses quoi Bella ? C'est à deux pas d'ici, et cela nous permettrait de faire connaissance, s'enthousiasma Caroline avec un sourire ravageur qui ne lui donnait aucunement l'envie de refuser.

— Oui, si tu veux. C'est quoi le Grill ?

— C'est un coin que tu ne peux pas louper, renchérit Tyler, on s'y retrouve souvent là-bas, et puis pour manger et jouer un peu au billard, c'est génial.

Caroline semblait approuver son point de vue et Bella s'avoua vaincue. Le jeune homme leur adressa un chaleureux au revoir et les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent d'un pas pressé vers la sortie du lycée.

— Je ne sors pas avec Matt, déclara Caroline comme si elle sentait le besoin de se justifier devant elle.

— Tu sais je ne connais personne et…

— J'avais besoin de le dire, après tout je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de sortir avec lui... Elena et lui sont sortis ensemble avant l'arrivée de Stefan à Mystic Falls cette année. Mais tu dois t'en moquer, ça fait du bien de dire ce qu'on pense à quelqu'un qui ne connait pas grand-chose de cette ville.

— Je peux être une oreille attentive, sourit Bella, mais tu sais, si Matt te plaît, je ne pense pas que Elena t'en veuille...

— Je sais, mais… Et puis il ne me plaît pas. C'est juste un très bon ami, je l'écoute parler depuis que... sa sœur est morte.

— Oh... Je comprends. De quoi est-elle morte ?

— À vrai dire, j'ai entendu les rapports de ma mère à ce sujet... Mais ce n'est pas important. La ville est juste un peu étrange, sourit Caroline en semblant nerveuse.

C'était exactement ce dont elle avait l'impression depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici..

.

.

.

Elles étaient à présent arrivées en plein centre-ville, et Caroline semblait tout aussi pensive qu'elle, ce qui était étrange pour cette jeune fille qui semblait pleine de vie.

— À Forks, là d'où je viens, il se passait des choses encore plus étranges crois-moi, murmura ironiquement Bella.

— A chacun ses petits secrets, non ?

— Oui, c'est ça.

Bella laissa dériver son regard sur les vitrines autour d'elles. Un peu plus loin, elle distinguait le fameux « Mystic Grill » toute en lettres lumineuses. Mystique... Elle était certaine que les secrets de cette ville n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux si étranges de Forks.

— Stefan est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? tenta Bella.

Caroline fronça un instant les sourcils, elle réfléchissait.

— Je ne trouve pas spécialement. Damon l'est, je l'admets, mais je trouve Stefan tout à fait normal.

Bella haussa les épaules et Caroline poussa la porte du bar.

C'était un endroit relativement convivial. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes autour d'une table ou des jeux, billards et fléchettes. Elle repéra Matt qui effectuait son service, un air aimable sur le visage. Caroline le regarda un instant avant de choisir une table, au fond du bar. Elle espérait visiblement que ce soit Matt qui vienne prendre leur commande. Mais ce fut un autre serveur qui s'arrêta à leurs côtés. Elle sembla un instant déçue, mais elle reprit bien vite un air joyeux.

Bella resta calme et pensive à ses côtés, laissant son regard dériver dans la pièce en murmurant sa commande. Il y avait beaucoup de monde assis au bar. Et elle reconnut de dos le professeur d'Histoire qui buvait tranquillement, le visage tourné à sa droite vers un interlocuteur.

Elle trouvait cela curieusement familier de voir ce professeur se mêler aux étudiants l'espace d'un verre. Tout semblait si affreusement banal ici qu'elle sentait son cœur s'emprisonner de plus en plus. Forks lui manquait...

Elle observa alors l'homme à côté d'Alaric Saltzman. Elle fronça les sourcils et frissonna légèrement. Elle reconnut sans peine, grâce aux vêtements noirs et à sa tignasse ébène, Damon Salvatore. Celui qui la terrifiait, celui-là même que tout le monde semblait haïr pour des raisons bien étranges.

Il tourna le visage l'espace d'une seule seconde. Cela avait été si rapide qu'elle n'était pas réellement certaine de l'avoir bien vu. Mais elle avait eu l'impression qu'il l'avait remarquée. Il s'était retourné, elle avait croisé son regard impassible, si énigmatique, elle avait même cru le voir affublé de son sourire moqueur. Quand elle cligna des yeux, il lui tournait de nouveau le dos, tenant son verre de Scotch dans la main.

Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ce détail, mais elle vit un objet briller légèrement au majeur droit de Damon. Elle distinguait d'ici une grosse chevalière surmontée d'une pierre sombre. Le bijou était étrange, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les bagues que l'on vendait aujourd'hui dans toutes les bijouteries. Si, au premier regard, cette chevalière témoignait de la richesse incontestable des deux Salvatore, Bella savait que ce n'était pas simplement ça. Stefan avait la même, elle l'avait vue en cours. Même si cela pouvait tout à fait être un bijou de famille, où elle ne savait quoi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que ce détail qui pouvait être anodin lui paraissait étrange.

Elle avait pourtant l'impression d'être devenue folle. Pourquoi cherchait-elle tant de complications alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver et que chacun des habitants avaient tenté d'êtres aimables avec elle ? Il n'y avait peut-être rien qui clochait dans cette ville... Peut-être que le fait d'avoir quitté Forks, d'avoir été abandonnée la poussait à chercher quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'oublier durant quelques heures ? Peut-être cherchait-elle ces choses fascinantes dans cette nouvelle vie qui se présentait à elle ?

Si certains conflits semblaient mettre Damon Salvatore dans une mauvaise posture, elle était certaine qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un humain arrogant. Et Stefan était simplement un intellectuel, avec un air à la Edward Cullen. Elle était peut-être un aimant à problèmes, mais cette ville était banale.

— Tu regardes Damon ?

Caroline semblait étonnée et Bella sursauta, manquant de renverser sa chaise.

— Quoi ? Non, je-je me disais seulement qu'il avait le don pour apparaître n'importe quand.

— Ce n'est pas le seul de ses dons ! murmura-t-elle en pouffant légèrement.

Les commandes arrivèrent bien vite et Bella fut certaine de voir Damon rire. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas parce qu'_il _avait une ouïe de vampire que tous ceux qu'elle trouvait étranges devaient pouvoir l'entendre tout comme lui.

— Damon aime les jeux, commença Caroline, il aime beaucoup devenir un véritable poids pour celui ou celle qu'il a choisi de tourmenter. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que tu sois son nouveau jouet.

Bella émit un son moqueur, alors que Blondie lui lançait un coup d'œil mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

— Il peut toujours essayer, elle se pencha sur la table, crois-moi, je n'ai pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit.

— C'est sans compter sur mon pouvoir de persuasion, répondit une autre voix derrière elle.

Caroline toussa, et Bella sursauta si vite qu'elle manqua de renverser son verre sur le sol. Ce fut la main ornée de la chevalière de Damon qui l'arrêta, sans en laisser tomber une seule goutte.

Il souriait, comme à son habitude, mais ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs bagarreurs, si bien que Bella voulut disparaître, s'enfoncer dans son siège, ou avoir la faculté de devenir invisible. Elle le trouvait réellement étrange. Il l'effrayait autant qu'il la fascinait. Et elle était incapable de mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi. _Ce n'était qu'un humain !_

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda Caroline d'une voix lasse.

— Reprendre mes présentations là où tu les avais interrompues, répliqua-t-il moqueur.

— Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?

— Oh si crois-moi, je pourrais trouver _beaucoup _mieux.

Bizarrement, sa voix semblait menaçante.

— Oui comme tourmenter Elena et Stefan au lieu de nous emmerder ?

— Je sais que l'égocentrisme te sied bien au teint, Blondie, mais crois-moi, tu es tellement insignifiante que tu en deviens lassante, s'amusa Damon sans perdre de son aplomb tandis que Bella suivait la conversation étonnée d'entendre Elena mêlée à ceci.

Caroline pâlit de colère et se leva d'un bond, se dirigeant vers la sortie en jetant quelques dollars sur la table. Bella la suivit rapidement, n'ayant aucunement envie de se retrouver seule avec lui, au beau milieu de ce bar encore inconnu.

Une poigne de fer se referma sur son poignet, elle sursauta, l'effet de brûlure s'intensifiant dans ses membres. Il capta son regard, hypnotisant.

— Tu vas rester un peu avec moi.

Elle fut étonnée et effrayée par l'assurance de la voix du jeune homme. Elle resta un moment immobile puis récupéra son bras d'un geste sec, lui jetant un regard surpris, et quitta le Grill, l'estomac retourné.

Elle vit l'éclat de rage et d'incompréhension dans les prunelles de Damon Salvatore.

.

.

.

Il rejoignit Alaric au bar, poussant un long soupir.

— Alors ?

— Elle prend de la verveine.

— Donc Stefan a vu juste, non ?

— Peut-être.

Damon fronça les sourcils, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Je pense que tout ceci s'annonce extrêmement divertissant pour moi. Malheureusement pour elle.

— Damon, commença Alaric avant de se taire, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il était inutile de tenter un quelconque raisonnement avec une personne telle que lui. Cela était même une idée totalement stupide. Alaric devinait d'ailleurs parfaitement à son sourire narquois, que ses intentions étaient loin d'être bonnes. Il en était à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux d'attirer l'attention de Stefan à ce sujet afin d'éviter d'autres évènements sinistres dans cette ville qui en avait déjà beaucoup trop vu.

Même s'il partageait l'avis des frères Salvatore au sujet de la nouvelle élève, car il la trouvait étrange lui aussi, même s'il avait donné son accord pour qu'une légère surveillance soit établie, il commençait sérieusement à le regretter. Voir Damon jubiler ainsi lui donnait froid dans le dos, il sentait la crainte de voir cette jeune fille mourir grimper en lui. S'il pouvait, il empêcherait Damon d'approcher Isabella. Mais sa seule issue était Stefan.

— Je commence à croire que tu complotes contre moi, 'Ric, se moqua légèrement le vampire une lueur dangereuse flottant dans ses prunelles.

— Écoute, tu ne devrais pas l'approcher, tu sais ce que Stefan voulait... lorsqu'il t'a demandé de...

— Pitié... Je me fiche pas mal de ce que Saint Stefan puisse vouloir ! Il m'a demandé ce service ? Très bien. Mais il n'a jamais précisé dans quelles conditions il voulait que j'accomplisse ça. Il m'a laissé tout le libre arbitre possible.

Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage du vampire.

— À ses risques et périls, évidemment.

— Mais c'est une gamine qui pourrait bien être totalement innocente !

— Et alors ?

Damon frappa dans le dos d'Alaric qui manqua de s'étrangler, pour écourter cette conversation qui n'avait aucun but à son humble avis, il quitta le Grill d'un pas tranquille. Alaric soupira et porta son verre de Scotch à ses lèvres. Il fallait que Stefan et Elena soient tous les deux au courant des projets dangereux de Damon envers la fille du nouveau Shérif de la ville. Et vite.

.

.

.

— Non, mais quel abruti ! lança rageusement Caroline en accélérant le pas.

Elle sembla subitement se soucier de Bella qui était restée silencieuse depuis leur sortie pressée du Grill. Toute la colère apparente de la jolie blonde retomba, et elle se tourna vers elle, étonnée.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Rien...

« Blondie » sembla légèrement inquiète, mais n'insista pas. Bella toucha son avant-bras, qui paraissait toujours aussi brûlant et douloureux là où il l'avait saisie, juste avant de se permettre de lui ordonner de rester. Comme si au fond de lui, il pensait qu'elle allait céder, qu'elle lui obéirait sans broncher. Elle avait parfaitement remarqué cet éclat de colère au fond de ses yeux qui étaient devenus d'un bleu limpide, lorsqu'elle s'était dégagée de son étreinte dérangeante.

Elle avait tout d'abord été effrayée par cette proximité comme auparavant, pour ensuite sentir la rage l'envahir, et elle se sentait à présent perdue, incapable de comprendre ce qui la mettait si mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il était présenté comme un individu désagréable et potentiellement dangereux, non, elle avait sa dose à ce sujet et ce n'était pourtant pas un humain qui était susceptible de lui faire peur. C'était autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de comprendre, visiblement. Comme si c'était instinctif. Quelque chose qu'elle pensait avoir perdu depuis pas mal de temps à présent. Une chose qu'elle pensait avoir laissée derrière elle lorsqu'Edward était parti, lorsqu'elle avait été forcée de quitter Forks.

— Et Matt qui m'ignore, murmura Caroline pour elle-même en secouant la tête.

Bella repéra enfin sa rue de loin, et son amie allait visiblement à l'opposé.

— Je... Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant.

— Ah ? Oui c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié ! Alors, on se voit demain matin, Bella.

Caroline semblait de nouveau joyeuse et déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de son amie et elles se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs chemins respectifs qui menaient à leurs maisons.

Une voiture de sport noire se faufila à toute vitesse dans la rue de Bella et Elena, si rapidement qu'elle eut juste le temps de voir la couleur sombre de l'automobile, mais sans pouvoir distinguer autre chose. Elle avait déjà disparue au bout de la rue en soulevant un nuage de poussière derrière elle.

L'allée était restée vide, comme elle le pressentait, elle serait seule durant un petit moment.

_ Seule avec son monstre._

.

.

.

Le dîner refroidissait sur la table de cuisine, elle n'avait pas réussi à avaler une seule miette. La solitude la prenait à la gorge, comme toujours. Sans trop savoir comment, elle s'était retrouvée au beau milieu de sa nouvelle chambre, l'album photo en main. Elle ne trouvait ni la force ni le courage de l'ouvrir et de poser les yeux sur ses douloureux souvenirs. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus la moindre force de faire un pas pour ranger à nouveau ce livre.

Elle avait l'étrange impression de vivre sans cesse la même chose, depuis la veille, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à cet album. Ses sensations étaient toujours les mêmes. Elle avait l'impression d'être vide, tout en souffrant à la fois, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle était seule.

_Toc_

Elle sursauta de nouveau et serra l'album contre sa poitrine en faisant volte-face, d'un bond nerveux, vers la fenêtre. Bella s'était attendue avec terreur à retrouver l'énorme volatile sur le rebord, en train de l'épier malicieusement. Mais elle remarqua son absence avec un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, il y avait bien quelque chose qui avait frappé dans sa vitre.

Bella déposa doucement le livre sur le matelas et avança lentement vers la fenêtre, son cœur effectuant des embardées rapides et désagréables, la peur idiote nouant son estomac. Mais elle se sentait incapable de se débarrasser de cette terreur.

Il y avait un bout de papier d'un blanc immaculé glissé entre le rebord et la guillotine. Elle tira dessus et le garda un instant en main.

Quelqu'un était venu à sa fenêtre... Elle sentait l'espoir poindre en elle, mais aussi une crainte étrange prendre le contrôle de ses membres.

Elle déplia rapidement le papier de ses doigts tremblants.

Bella ne connaissait pas l'écriture penchée et soignée inscrite à l'encre sombre. Et la phrase semblait à la fois agressive tout en paraissant vouloir la narguer.

« Tu veux jouer ? »

Elle poussa un cri et rejeta le mot d'un geste effrayé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

On la surveillait... _Victoria _? Impossible... Qui pouvait avoir l'envie de se jouer ainsi d'elle mis à part cette fille cruelle ?

Elle appuya sa main contre son sein gauche. C'était douloureux. Comme d'habitude...

Elle eut définitivement l'impression de sentir son cœur s'arrêter quand la sonnette de la porte résonna dans toute la maison.

Bella était soudainement effrayée. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'aventurer vers l'entrée, seule, tremblante d'une terreur qui pourrait paraître stupide et démesurée.

Elle était dans l'escalier lorsque la sonnette retentit une seconde fois, elle manqua de rater la marche suivante et de s'étaler jusqu'au sol.

Elle atteignit la poignée. Entrouvrit la porte. Et étouffa un cri de surprise et tenta de maîtriser les tremblements de ses membres.

— Je t'ai entendu crier.

Appuyé près de la porte, se trouvait son second pire cauchemar après le corbeau, Damon Salvatore, son sourire énervant collé sur les lèvres.

— J'étais dans le jardin d'Elena, précisa-t-il face à sa question inaudible.

Elle ne se détendit pas pour autant, et ne répondit rien, effacée derrière sa porte, comme si cela pouvait être un abri sûr.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une manière qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop désinvolte.

— Oui.

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres fines, sûrement parce qu'elle restait pétrifiée devant lui.

— Je pensais vraiment que tu avais perdu l'usage de la parole _Isabella._

Elle détestait son prénom prononcé par sa bouche pécheresse. Bella ne se sentait pas elle-même en sa présence, elle était comme terrifiée inutilement lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Pourtant, il avait simplement l'air d'être un arrogant petit emmerdeur, comme l'avait facilement décrit Caroline, et elle n'avait pas à avoir peur d'un humain tel qu'il était. Elle avait connu pire, elle avait pire à ses trousses. Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas avoir peur de lui. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. La crainte se mélangeait à un autre sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait nommer aujourd'hui.

— Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça, déclara-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait froid, mais qui s'avérait décevant.

Il leva les mains devant lui en baissant la tête, signe de totale soumission.

— O.K. Pas de problème, _Bella_.

Ce n'était pas mieux. Mais au moins il arrêtait de prononcer son prénom entièrement...

— Comme tu peux le constater, je vais bien, merci de t'en être inquiété, j'ai simplement… trébuché... Au revoir.

Elle poussa vivement la porte et la referma au nez du frère de Stefan. Elle l'entendit rire derrière le battant.

— C'est impoli de faire ça, chantonna-t-il.

Elle devait faire « comme si » elle n'avait rien entendu.

— Je sais que tu es encore en train d'écouter, il rit de nouveau, dis-moi… La politesse ce ne serait pas d'offrir un café à ceux qui viennent te souhaiter la bienvenue ?

Elle resta silencieuse, elle voulait simplement qu'il parte loin de cette entrée.

— Ou si tu n'as pas de café, une bière ou un Scotch fera l'affaire.

Bella appuya une main sur la porte, soupirant bruyamment, tentant de se donner du courage. Elle ouvrit violemment, souhaitant de tout son cœur lui arracher un sursaut, le faire partir ou n'importe quelle réaction qui pourrait la rassurer à son sujet.

Ce ne fut bien évidemment pas le cas. Il attendait toujours au même endroit, les bras croisés sur sa chemise noire, ce sourire agaçant plaqué sur les lèvres, et les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et rassembler tout son courage pour débiter ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

— Je n'ai pas le temps désolée. Je suis certaine qu'Elena a du temps à t'offrir.

Il fronça rapidement les sourcils. Durant un instant, elle eut l'impression qu'une colère sourde et dangereuse était passée dans son regard, mais elle n'en fut pas certaine, car celle-ci avait disparue la seconde d'après, remplacée par cette habituelle lueur énigmatique.

— Très bien, à bientôt, _Isabella._

Il quitta le perron de son pas tranquille, et elle ne se fit pas attendre pour claquer la porte en soupirant de soulagement. Son cœur reprenait déjà un rythme normal, et la stupide crainte s'était envolée.

La solitude lui semblait plus agréable, d'un seul coup.

.

.

.

Elle avait fini par manger seule, Charlie ne pointait toujours pas le bout de son nez. Il était vingt-et-une heures, et une émission idiote passait sur la chaîne principale.

La clef tourna dans la serrure et la voix rauque du chef Swan résonnait déjà à ses oreilles, elle se redressa dans le canapé et passa la tête par-dessus. Charlie entra, l'air fatigué, mais cependant jovial. Sa première journée avait l'air de s'être bien passée.

— Ah Bella ! Désolé du retard, j'ai eu une journée incroyable. Mais on a pu résoudre une affaire, attends il faut que je te présente la personne qui nous a aidés. Entrez, fit-il en se tournant vers la porte restée entrouverte.

Bella sentit son cœur faire une embardée d'angoisse et de colère, lorsque Damon Salvatore entra dans le hall, d'un pas sûr de lui, le regard amusé.

— Bonsoir, Bella. Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Quelle ironie ! Elle pouvait sentir cela dans sa voix désagréablement mielleuse et suave, et elle sut cruellement pour quelle raison elle sentait la crainte poindre en elle aux moindres faits et gestes du frère de Stefan. Caroline avait eu raison, et curieusement, cet instinct qu'elle croyait perdu avait raison aussi, Damon Salvatore n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance qu'on pouvait faire rentrer chez soit comme un ami. Non, il semblait vouloir jouer à un jeu dangereux dont elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait être maîtresse.

.

.

.

Il avait mangé avec son père, ils avaient tous les deux partagé une bière, et elle avait attendu l'instant parfait pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre, et y trouver un refuge « serein ». Il n'avait cessé son petit jeu, cette chose qu'elle apprenait à haïr alors qu'elle n'était ici que depuis deux jours.

Il était finalement parti, dans sa magnifique Mercedes aussi noire et mystérieuse que son âme. Elle se sentait en partie soulagée. Mais elle savait qu'il recommencerait à venir la tourmenter, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence, et il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne pouvait dire pour quelle raison elle semblait avoir peur de lui. Si on oubliait les paroles de Caroline à son sujet et le fait que Stefan soit son frère.

Elle devait parler à Jacob. C'était une mauvaise idée de la faire venir ici. Il y eut plusieurs sonneries avant que son meilleur ami ne daigne lui répondre, d'une voix ensommeillée. Il devait être encore tôt _chez elle. _Ici il était à peine minuit. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son loup, elle fondit en larmes.

— Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ?

Elle l'entendit soupirer tristement.

— Nous étions sur les traces de Victoria. Je suis rentré il y a quelques heures. Nous ne l'avons pas trouvée. Elle doit être à ta recherche, mais elle sera incapable de retrouver ta trace.

— Je m'en fiche Jake. Je ne me sens pas bien ici ! Tu n'aurais pas dû…

— Pourquoi ? Je croyais que les gens de Virginie étaient accueillants.

— Oui, enfin... La plupart le sont... Mais je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression d'être épiée sans arrêt, il y a un garçon là-bas qui est étrange, deux en fait... Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais...

— Bella... Il y a trop de soleil à Mystic Falls pour que des suceurs de sang s'invitent pour te tuer, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit que ces hommes étaient des vampires ! Mais je n'ai pas confiance en eux, ils sont étranges. Ils sont là partout où je vais, je... Crois-moi Jake, ils sont vraiment bizarres, avec tout le monde ici.

— Tu n'es même pas sûre de toi Bella. Tu ne crois pas que tu cherches la bizarrerie où tu veux la trouver comme tu le faisais à Forks ? Je suis certain que ces gens sont tout à fait normaux. Je peux comprendre que ça devienne de la paranoïa Bella, mais crois-moi, dans une semaine, tout ira bien.

— On me harcèle, j'ai reçu un mot tout à l'heure à ma fenêtre, et...

— Tu as déjà des prétendants ? Est-ce que je dois être jaloux ?

— Ne te moque pas de moi Jake ! Il y a toujours ce foutu corbeau collé à ma fenêtre !

— Bella... Ce n'est qu'un oiseau...

Elle renifla.

— Il me fait froid dans le dos, si tu le voyais, Jake...

— Bella il faut vraiment que tu reprennes tes esprits... Je viendrais bientôt, promis. En attendant, essaie d'arrêter de penser à tout ça, arrête de te rendre malade, d'accord ? Et puis, on m'a toujours dit que le Corbeau symbolise l'intelligence. Mes ancêtres disaient que sa magie était puissante, elle permet d'apprendre à connaître les peurs intimes, cela peut favoriser un changement de conscience. C'est un messager.

— Je ne crois pas en tout cela, Jake.

— Mais tu crois aux vampires et aux loups non ?

Elle soupira.

— Oui.

— Alors, crois une seule fois à ce que je te dis.

— D'accord Jake.

— N'oublie pas ta promesse.

— Ni la tienne.

— Promis Bella. Je t'aime.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse. Puis elle se reprit en se frottant les tempes.

— Moi aussi. Je te promets de bien me tenir. Bonne nuit Jake.

— Dis-moi plutôt bonjour en ce qui me concerne, ironisa-t-il.

Elle l'entendit bâiller copieusement à l'autre bout du fil quand elle raccrocha. Elle observa la fenêtre de sa chambre, entrouverte et sécha ses larmes avant de se couler sous les couvertures, les remontant jusqu'à son visage qui semblait endeuillé. Le corbeau n'était plus là.

.

.

.

Elle était parvenue à s'endormir rapidement, et ses rêves n'étaient qu'un brouillard gris sans fin et sans aucun sens. Elle n'entendait plus que des voix lointaines, presque méconnaissables. Mais elle savait qu'Edward était l'un des acteurs.

Pourtant, elle se réveilla en sursaut, une légère douleur brûlant son avant-bras. Elle grimaça en se redressant dans son lit défait et chercha la lampe de chevet du bout des doigts.

Elle saignait. Une entaille peu profonde, mais sanguinolente s'étalait sur cinq centimètres, laissant filtrer un long filet de sang. Il y avait du verre partout dans les draps. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur et ferma les yeux.

— Merde.

Elle releva la tête. Le cadre simple et sans aucun intérêt que son père avait accroché au-dessus de son lit était tombé sur le sol. Il avait dû se briser sur la tête de lit. Elle devait sûrement dormir profondément et ne l'avait pas entendu tomber. En se débattant, elle s'était coupée. Simple et tout à fait normal, pour une fille comme elle.

Elle soupira en tenant son bras éloigné du lit et se leva.

Par habitude, Bella jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Elle était fermée. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir laissée ouverte avant d'aller dormir. Aucun doute, elle devenait folle.

.

.

.

Damon observa ses doigts tâchés du sang de Bella. Il avait dû se retenir de la vider de son sang lorsqu'il lui avait entaillé le bras avec un bout de verre. Cela avait été si simple. Il n'en était pas étonné. Il avait l'habitude après tout.

Comme il ne pouvait la soumettre à ses désirs, il avait dû se montrer plus malin. Mettre le père dans sa poche était un bon pas en avant. Elle devait prendre de la verveine... Et la mordre, si cela avait été le cas, n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Il se serait trouvé foudroyé au beau milieu de sa chambre, pour avoir goûté à ce sang si odorant.

Il glissa ses doigts sur sa langue et ferma les yeux, retenant un soupir guttural. Le goût était exquis, et il n'y avait aucune trace de verveine. _Pur et délicieux._ Il soupira de contentement et retira ses doigts à présent propres. Il sentait ses canines le démanger désagréablement. Son sang était… d'une douceur incomparable.

Il secoua la tête.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire d'elle ? Elle ne portait aucun bijou qui pourrait contenir de la verveine, il avait bien vérifié avant de l'approcher de nouveau. Pas la moindre boucle d'oreille. Cette fille était un véritable mystère pour lui, et encore, tout cela prenait beaucoup trop d'ampleur à présent dans son esprit, cela en devenait presque une véritable obsession qu'il devait absolument vaincre. Et si cela l'amenait à tuer, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Seulement, la réduire au silence aurait été trop facile. Il n'aurait pu prendre aucun plaisir à la mettre à bout petit à petit peu, jusqu'à la faire venir là où il le voulait.

Et son sang devenait un enjeu capital. Il fallait qu'il recouvre son calme olympien avant de franchir la porte du manoir où Stefan devait l'attendre avec impatience. Pour tenter encore et encore de le ramener sur ce qu'il aimait appeler « le droit chemin. »

Évidemment, il était dans le salon, son journal intime à la main, et il darda son regard accusateur sur lui lorsqu'il apparut dans l'entrée.

Damon balança sa veste en cuir sur le fauteuil et se dirigea vers son réservoir à bouteilles.

— Alors ?

Le vampire brun leva les yeux au ciel.

— Quoi ?

Sa voix lasse et légèrement agacée ne dissuada pas Stefan de pousser un peu plus le bouchon.

— Tu étais encore parti la surveiller ?

— Oui et je me suis amusé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

— Rien du tout, il lui offrit un sourire amusé.

Stefan soupira.

— Alaric a appelé. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Je t'ai simplement demandé de garder un œil sur elle.

— C'est ce que je fais ! Mais j'ai le droit à un peu d'amusement.

— Pas en la mettant sur la défensive !

— Saint Stefan est de retour. Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même. Oh ! J'oubliais… tu préfères passer ton temps avec Elena et moi je suis celui qu'on appelle en cas d'urgence.

— Arrête, Damon.

— En tout cas, tu as vu juste Stefan. La fille Swan cache quelque chose d'intéressant. Peu importe si elle se met sur la défensive, j'ai pu observer certaines choses.

— Alaric m'a dit qu'elle avait de la verveine, ce qui veut dire qu'elle doit être au courant de la présence des vampires, ici.

— Non, Damon porta son verre à ses lèvres, elle ne prend pas de verveine. Il y a une autre raison pour qu'elle résiste à la compulsion.

— Comment sais-tu ça ?

Le regard de Stefan devint soupçonneux. Damon éclata de rire.

— Tu verrais ta tête Stefan !

— Tu as encore fait quoi, Damon ?

— Rien de salissant. J'ai simplement goûté son sang. Tu devrais essayer Stefan, c'est vraiment exceptionnel, le meilleur que j'ai pu boire !

— Tu es complètement fou…

— J'adore te voir désespéré frérot, mais t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on nettoie derrière moi, contrairement à toi.

Il frappa sa tempe par deux fois.

— Je suis l'aîné, et visiblement, c'est moi qui ai tout hérité. J'ai fait en sorte de récupérer un peu de son sang. Elle n'a rien remarqué. Elle n'a pas de verveine dans le sang. Ni de bijoux susceptibles d'en compter. Ce qui est extrêmement intéressant. Qu'en penses-tu, Stefan ?

Le sourire de Damon s'accentua tandis qu'il reposait son verre vide et disparaissait de la pièce, ne laissant pas le loisir à Stefan de lui répondre. Son avis ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

.

.

.

C'était la dernière journée de lycée avant le week-end qui s'annonçait désastreux pour Bella. Son premier week-end loin de Forks, loin de Jacob, loin de tout ce à quoi elle aimait encore s'accrocher. Tout ce en quoi elle croyait toujours.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de ce qu'il restait de la nuit à faire une chasse presque maniaque au moindre bout de verre, à nettoyer la moindre goutte de sang qui aurait pu échapper à son regard exténué. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward ou l'un des Cullen puisse repérer l'odeur alléchante de son sang quand ils reviendront la chercher. _Parce qu'il reviendrait bientôt_.

Elle n'avait cessé son manège qu'à l'aurore, lorsque les ronflements de Charlie s'étaient arrêtés et que le bruit grinçant de leurs réveils s'était mis à retentir à l'unisson.

Une journée de plus, une journée comme les autres, à quelques détails près à présent, et pas les moindres. Mais elle devait survivre, parce qu'elle en avait fait la promesse. À deux personnes qui comptaient pour elle. À celui qu'elle aimait... Et à Jake.

— B'jour, grommela Charlie la cafetière dans la main.

Elle ne répondit que par un signe de tête et le Shérif prépara deux tasses. Bella en avait sûrement plus besoin que lui à la vue des cernes violacée qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

— Encore ces cauchemars ? demanda-t-il en sirotant son café tandis que Bella s'acharnait à étaler du beurre sur sa tartine sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

Elle haussa finalement les épaules pour toute réponse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?

Il observait le bandage qui entourait son avant-bras d'un air interloqué.

— Le cadre que tu as accroché m'est tombé dessus cette nuit, ce n'est qu'une petite coupure. Rien de bien grave, j'ai l'habitude.

La surprise de Charlie s'intensifia légèrement.

— Je l'avais pourtant parfaitement fixé.

Bella leva le regard vers son père, puis reporta son attention sur son couteau.

.

.

.

Dénicher de quoi masquer sa fatigue avait été encore plus fatigante que sa nuit agitée. Mais elle avait finalement trouvé un échantillon de fond de teint au fond de l'un de ses sacs qui lui venait d'Alice. Elle avait surpassé sa tristesse, le temps de terminer cette nouvelle journée qui s'avérerait longue.

Au moins aujourd'hui, le sport n'était pas d'actualité. Une source de fatigue en moins. Mais la chaleur suffocante du petit matin n'annonçait pas une journée exaltante.

C'était à cet instant que la pluie et le froid de Forks lui manquaient le plus. Et c'était son père qui l'amenait cette fois au lycée, sous les yeux du frère d'Elena qui s'apprêtait à venir la chercher. Charlie lui avait promis de trouver quelque chose qui puisse accentuer son indépendance, comme à Forks. Signe qu'il lui faisait un peu plus confiance depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Forks et sa vieille Chevrolet.

— Bella ?

Le léger silence signifia à Charlie qu'il avait son attention possible.

— Hier, j'ai eu l'impression que tu connaissais Damon Salvatore ?

Elle se crispa légèrement.

— Oui, enfin je l'ai croisé et puis j'ai entendu parler de lui...

— Je ne t'ai pas sentie à l'aise.

— Je ne suis jamais à l'aise, se protégea-t-elle pour écourter la conversation.

Charlie n'insista pas, comme toujours. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

.

.

.

La journée avait été longue, et elle connaissait déjà l'intitulé des cours du jour. Elle avait passé la plupart de son temps avec Caroline et Elena, même si éviter Stefan n'était pas toujours évident et qu'elle essayait surtout de faire semblant. Malgré tout, le regard du petit ami d'Elena sembla plus amical. Elle y avait même décelé une lueur de sympathie lorsqu'il lui avait demandé doucement comment elle allait.

Tyler était quelqu'un de très drôle. Elle appréciait beaucoup le côté Emmet qu'elle voyait en lui. Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec elle, comblant l'absence de Caroline qui était partie régler ses comptes avec le dénommé Matt. Et cela n'avait pas l'air de s'être si bien passé qu'elle l'avait prévu. Bella ne s'en était pas spécialement préoccupé. Les histoires de couples qui se finissaient mal... Très peu pour elle. Elle voulait surtout éviter de fondre en larmes et de plonger définitivement dans la dépression à Mystic Falls et finir cataloguée comme elle l'avait été à Forks. Elle voulait respecter ses promesses. Peu importe durant combien de temps elle devrait mentir au monde entier. Elle devait faire « comme si. ».

Son père n'était pas retenu au travail, elle n'aurait qu'une dizaine de minutes d'attente sur le parking cette fois-là, qui était à présent pratiquement vide.

Seul Tyler prenait une pause avec elle en attendant d'aller à son entraînement quotidien. Elle le trouvait un peu trop d'humeur taquine. Presque dragueur, et elle n'aimait pas cette perspective. Il était pourtant agréable, mais elle n'avait surtout pas besoin de cela.

Caroline apparut excitée près d'eux. Elle avait perdu son humeur morose et affichait à présent son plus beau sourire. Bella savait que la discussion avec Matt avait dû se terminer comme elle le souhaitait. Elle grimaça légèrement : l'amour de Stefan et d'Elena était déjà difficilement supportable, elle espérait ne pas voir un autre couple se former sous ses yeux, lui rappelant sans cesse la perte de celui qu'elle aimait.

— Bella, il faut absolument que tu viennes ce soir !

— Venir où ?

— Matt travaille au Grill, mais ça, tu le sais déjà, et bref… il y avait une soirée organisée depuis des lustres, et je ne devais pas y aller, mais finalement ça s'est arrangé... Il faut que tu viennes...

Elle ressemblait fortement à Alice en cet instant précis. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

— Oh allez Bella, juste une heure ? Il y aura tout le monde...

— Oui, j'y vais aussi, annonça Tyler en souriant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Euh, oui, pourquoi pas ? Si...

— C'est génial !

L'exubérance de Caroline l'avait surprise plus qu'autre chose, influençant sa réponse. Mais elle n'osa se rétracter et poussa un soupir contrit.

— On se voit ce soir, déclara Tyler avant de se rendre au gymnase tandis que Bella rejoignait Charlie à l'entrée du Parking.

.

.

.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé durant tout le trajet de retour, son père était presque joyeux de savoir qu'elle avait pris la décision de se rendre à une soirée « normale » pour une fille de son âge.

Mais elle n'était pas vraiment enjouée de partir au Grill. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par se perdre dans ses noires pensées et laisser paraître son désastre interne aux yeux de tous ceux qui tentaient de la connaître. Edward lui manquait terriblement, _sa famille _avait disparu avec lui en ce triste jour qui resterait à jamais gravé dans ses souvenirs.

— Tu m'appelles si...

Un élan de tendresse envahit Bella. Charlie, maladroit, était un homme réellement adorable. Il avait tellement fait pour elle sans réellement le lui montrer, il était capable de tout et elle le savait. Elle avait la désagréable impression de le décevoir depuis de si longs mois sans pouvoir remonter la pente... Mais elle gardait encore cette carapace qui leur était singulière à tous les deux et ne laissa rien paraître.

— Oui, promis.

Un coup enjoué de Klaxon les fit sursauter et Charlie s'éclaircit la voix, gêné.

— Je suppose que ce sont tes nouveaux amis.

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna dehors, les entrailles nouées. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ce cocon où elle pouvait pleinement s'abandonner à la seule et unique pensée de son vampire.

Tyler était au volant d'une voiture grise, accompagné de Jeremy et Caroline. Elle grimpa sur la banquette arrière, et il démarra lentement. Il devait se douter que le Shérif Swan avait toujours le nez collé à la fenêtre. Cette pensée la fit sourire lorsqu'il accéléra au virage.

.

.

.

Contrairement à la veille, le Grill était bourré de lycéens. Elle se sentit immédiatement étouffée lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Caroline et les autres semblaient dans leur élément. Bella songea qu'elle aurait pu se sentir bien si... Non... Penser à cela n'était pas une idée géniale. Il valait mieux qu'elle se vide l'esprit comme elle savait si bien le faire. Juste pour ce soir.

Elle se laissa guider entre tous ces étudiants jusqu'au bar, pour que Caroline passe une commande auprès de Matt qui paraissait souriant, bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle repéra Elena, Stefan et une autre fille au teint mât dans un coin près du billard. Elle chercha consciencieusement Damon, anxieuse, et agacée à l'idée de le voir une nouvelle fois débarquer sans prévenir avec ce détestable sourire collé sur les lèvres. Mais dans cette foule, elle ne distinguait que des visages inconnus, semblables aux autres.

— Merci, fit-elle automatiquement alors qu'on lui mettait un verre dans les mains.

Elle renifla le contenu et grimaça.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Du punch, répondit Tyler à la place de Caroline.

— Ce n'est pas interdit ?

Caroline sourit.

— Matt est « surveillant » ce soir, et lui, il ne demande pas notre permis de conduire ! Déride-toi, Bella, ça va très bien se passer.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil en l'attirant vers une table libre. La musique commençait à devenir plus forte, certainement signe que la soirée commençait réellement. Bella grimaça légèrement en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Elle n'avait jamais bu ce genre de chose.

Elle prit place près de Caroline, et Tyler s'éclipsa aux côtés de Jeremy. Elle soupçonnait à leur regard fuyant de se rendre à l'extérieur pour fumer de l'herbe. Les yeux las de Caroline confirmèrent cela lorsqu'elle croisa ceux d'Elena à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune fille et son petit ami se joignirent à eux. Elena ne buvait rien.

— J'avais besoin de me détendre, mais visiblement, Jeremy souhaite me donner du fil à retordre, soupira la jolie brune, Stefan, tu devrais aller lui parler... Tu sais qu'il t'écoutera.

Le susnommé acquiesça et les quitta durant quelques minutes.

— Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise Bella, sourit Elena dès qu'il fut parti.

— Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude de ce genre de soirée.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas moi aussi, mais je sais qu'il est impossible de refuser quelque chose à Caroline, crois-moi j'en ai fait l'expérience depuis des années.

— Hé ! cria l'intéressée faussement outrée, je te signale que nous sommes relativement jeunes et qu'il ne faut rien louper. Et comme vous avez l'air trop sérieuses toutes les deux, il faut bien que je m'évertue à vous faire sortir de votre trou.

Bella et Elena rirent légèrement. Et la jeune fille porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres, sans grimacer cette fois.

— Et puis, il faut bien survivre, pas vrai ?

Elena pâlit, tandis que Bella sentit son cœur se serrer. Caroline avait raison d'un côté. Autant faire semblant, et vivre, plutôt que de se laisser dépérir comme elle avait bien failli le faire ces derniers mois... Comme elle aurait pu faire si...

— Et c'est à ça que servent les fêtes, les amies, déclara finalement la blonde en avalant son verre d'une seule gorgée.

Elle frissonna légèrement et fit signe à Matt qui passait près d'elles, un plateau dans les mains. Le garçon acquiesça en souriant et retourna au bar, rapportant trois nouveaux verres de ce liquide qui lui brûlait la gorge. Elena fit la grimace et refusa.

— Juste un verre, Elena ! Allez, tu verras ça te détendras un peu.

Et il était véritablement impossible de refuser quelque chose à Caroline, Elena se résigna à prendre le gobelet de punch tandis que Bella finissait son premier verre en réprimant la chaleur qui se répandait dans ses entrailles.

Cela la détendait quelque peu. Enfin, l'alcool avait plus le don de masquer les apparences et d'accentuer ses émotions. Même si elle se sentait plus à l'aise qu'auparavant, elle savait que rien n'avait disparu de son esprit. Cela avait, au mieux, réussi à faire taire son monstre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau seule dans le silence et la tristesse de sa chambre.

La musique était entraînante, et apaisait légèrement sa douleur. Bella ferma un instant les yeux et laissa les échos des conversations grouillantes, des rires et du rythme prendre un contrôle rassurant sur son corps.

Tyler et Jeremy étaient revenus, l'air détendus et à la fois excités. Elena avait le regard désapprobateur, mais le petit frère sembla s'en moquer. Stefan suivait derrière eux, serein et calme. Il embrassa Elena pour la calmer.

Matt les rejoignit, annonçant qu'il prenait sa pause et invita Caroline à danser. Elle avait un sourire éblouissant lorsqu'elle s'était levée pour le rejoindre sur la piste improvisée du bar, au rythme d'une musique récente.

Bella les regarda un instant, hésitant entre être contente ou ruminer ses pensées une fois de plus. Elle resta stoïque, et détourna les yeux du couple.

Si Edward avait été là, il l'aurait invitée à danser, sans s'occuper de ses protestations. Elle pensa à leur premier slow, au sensuel baiser qu'il avait déposé sur sa carrotide. Son cœur se serra, et elle retint ses larmes en portant le gobelet à ses lèvres, préférant la brûlure du rhum plutôt que celle bien plus désagréable de sa solitude.

Tyler voulut la tirer hors de son siège, mais elle refusa gentiment reportant cette danse pour plus tard. Il accepta vaguement amusé, et se rendit de nouveau au bar.

La chanson se termina pour laisser place à une seconde du même genre, et Stefan murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Elena, celle-ci sembla contrariée, puis elle acquiesça tandis que son petit ami allait d'un pas pressé vers la sortie.

Caroline revint vers elles et les força à se lever puis les traîna jusqu'à l'endroit où certains lycéens dansaient.

— Je ne veux plus vous voir assises, et Elena, sourit s'il te plaît.

Bella fut soulagée de paraître plus souriante qu'Elena. Faire éclater ses problèmes ici était quelque chose d'effrayant. Elle souhaitait rester « normale ». Mais elle était pétrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver en train de danser comme une imbécile au beau milieu de tous ces inconnus.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer et se remémora les conseils d'Alice. Elle avait pourtant fait quelques années de danse à Phoenix, alors cela ne devait pas être si humiliant et compliqué.

Mais pourquoi faire semblant de danser, insouciante, et faire comme si tout allait bien si ce n'était pas le cas ? Elle secoua la tête et jeta un regard à Elena qui semblait tout aussi désappointée. Il fallait faire semblant, respecter ses promesses. Il fallait essayer.

Elle crut lire la même chose dans le regard chocolat de la jeune fille l'espace d'une seule seconde.

— Il y a des fois où je te déteste réellement Caroline, siffla Elena cependant amusée.

Caroline dévoilant ses dents éclatantes et tira le bras de Bella pour la faire tourner sur elle même gracieusement.

— Allez, laissez-vous aller !

Bella ferma les yeux, la brûlure s'intensifia en elle, elle tenta de laisser la musique faire écho, et s'imprima imaginairement un rythme. Elle suivit finalement Caroline dans ses mouvements et il se trouva qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal finalement, et Elena non plus. Tyler se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux et tira Bella vers lui.

Elle se retint de fuir, et accepta la danse en gardant un sourire qu'elle savait faux sur les lèvres. Elle avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver avec Mike Newton, en beaucoup mieux tout de même, lorsque Tyler se montrait entreprenant avec elle, chose qui lui déplaisait d'un côté comme d'un autre.

La musique se termina rapidement, à son plus grand soulagement, et elle put se détacher du jeune homme et recula d'un pas, lui offrant un sourire aimable pour se congédier tandis qu'une chanson au rythme plus lent et langoureux retentit dans le Grill.

Elle voulait profiter de l'instant où les couples seront trop occupés à jouir d'un slow pour s'échapper discrètement et rentrer chez elle, là où elle pouvait être le débris qu'Edward avait laissé sans être forcée de faire semblant. Elle se tourna rapidement et percuta de plein fouet quelque chose de dur. Elle fit un pas en arrière, se prit les pieds dans un gobelet abandonné sur le carrelage et ferma les yeux en attendant le choc inévitable qui serait suivi par des éclats de rire moqueurs. Elle daigna ouvrir un œil quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré le sol. Une main pâle surmontée d'une grosse chevalière en argent la retenait avec aisance par l'avant-bras.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir à qui appartenait cette main salvatrice qui la redressa d'un simple geste. Elle sentit immédiatement la sensation étrange qui prenait le contrôle de son monstre lorsqu'il était là lui oppresser la poitrine, si bien qu'elle manqua de suffoquer ou de se renfermer définitivement sur elle-même.

— Merci, grommela-t-elle en espérant se faufiler sans le regarder.

Il souriait, et pencha la tête sur le côté, fixant ses yeux bleus perçants sur elle, tandis qu'elle cherchait une échappatoire.

— Où comptes-tu aller ? fit-il en la ramenant vers lui et en la ceinturant d'un bras, j'ai envie de danser avec toi, ce soir.

Elle lut toute l'assurance qu'il avait dans le regard, dans lequel il flottait aussi une menace sérieuse en cas de refus. Il se voulait sans doute charmeur. Elle bafouilla une pauvre protestation alors que les battements irréguliers de son cœur lui donnaient le vertige.

Elle était à la fois terrifiée et fascinée. Un mélange étrange qui la rendait nauséeuse, et elle chercha du secours du regard. Il n'y avait pas de vampires pour la sauver de Damon qui la rendait nerveuse. Bella était certaine qu'il avait quelque chose d'inquiétant à cacher au plus profond de lui. Cette noirceur qu'on lui avait peinte à son sujet et qu'elle sentait émaner de lui qui n'avait pourtant pas l'apparence d'une personne dangereuse, la fascinait d'une certaine manière. Elle se contata de rester immobile, trop choquée pour esquisser un geste de plus.

Il émit un soupir las et se résigna à placer lui même ses bras autour de sa nuque tandis qu'il resserra son emprise autour de sa taille. Elle s'inclina finalement et s'évertua à suivre ses mouvements sans se prendre les pieds une fois de plus. Ce serait le comble du ridicule, et Damon le lui ferait sentir pour le restant de ses jours dans cette petite ville.

Il la fit tournoyer d'un geste, sans perdre son sourire, et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, reprenant leur position initiale.

Il avait un parfum enivrant, poivré, mais à la fois sucré, aussi étrange que lui.

Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, et elle souhaitait plus que tout s'éloigner immédiatement de Damon Salvatore. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire un geste pour fuir l'étreinte forte de ses mains sur sa taille. _Elle ne pouvait pas._

— J'adore jouer, tu sais ? susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle se crispa légèrement. Ses mots résonnaient en elle tout comme ceux qu'elle avait lus sur ce morceau de papier coincé à sa fenêtre. Elle se conforta dans l'idée d'avoir raison de se méfier de lui comme Caroline lui avait dit. Elle n'avait finalement pas perdu son instinct de survie.

Elle l'entendit rire légèrement comme s'il avait pu décrypter ses pensées et l'horreur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

Il avait écrit ce mot, il donnait tout pour la harceler, elle en était certaine.

— Tu as peur ? C'est idiot, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils une moue déçue sur le visage.

— Je n'ai pas peur, fit-elle en reprenant du courage et en fixant le regard troublant de Damon pour lui prouver qu'elle ne mentait pas, pas de _toi._

Elle souhaitait défaire cette arrogance qui lui était propre en le vexant définitivement. Mais l'effet ne fut pas celui escompté. Une lueur de curiosité malsaine éclaira les iris du jeune homme.

— Oh, je vois. Tu as peur des _monstres _?

Il avait accentué le dernier mot comme pour lui faire passer un message. La crainte qu'il soit au courant l'envahit. Elle papillonna des cils et voulut se défaire de son étreinte, mais cette tentative eut pour résultat de rapprocher leurs corps d'autant plus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? siffla-t-elle en se débattant sans grand succès.

— Rien du tout, je te posais une simple question, _Bella_. Ce n'est sûrement pas une raison de te braquer !

Le ton ironique laissait entendre le contraire.

— Lâche-moi !

Son cri était couvert par la musique et les bavardages. Mais la pâleur de son visage était tout à fait visible pour ceux qui les regardaient. Fort heureusement, ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux et Bella ne les connaissaient pas. Le sourire amusé de Damon s'élargit tandis qu'elle exerçait une pression inutile sur son torse pour tenter de se séparer de lui.

— Oh ! Tu t'énerves, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant que de te voir avec autant de réactions qu'un légume. Si tu avais un petit ami je suis certain que cela devait être explosif et...

Elle avait envoyé sa main de toutes ses forces contre sa joue, le coupant dans sa phrase et parvint ainsi à se dégager de lui. Des larmes de rages et de tristesse coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

— Laisse-moi tranquille, Salvatore, ne t'avise plus de m'approcher. _Jamais !_

Elle vit un éclat d'étonnement passer dans le regard de Damon, puis une colère sans nom alors qu'elle reculait et bousculait les lycéens qui l'observaient avec stupéfaction. Elle courut jusqu'à la sortie.

— Bella !

La voix de Caroline parvint à ses oreilles, mais elle l'ignora. Une fois à l'extérieur elle laissa éclater ses sanglots et dû s'arrêter de courir.

La jolie blonde la rattrapa et la pris dans ses bras. Elena arrivait derrière elle, totalement bouleversée et plus qu'étonnée.

— Je suis désolée Bella, Damon est un véritable idiot, tenta la jeune brune pour la consoler en lui frottant le dos tandis que Caroline l'étreignait, tu veux en parler ?

L'air compatissant et triste des jeunes filles lui donnait réellement envie de se confier. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Même son loup n'arrivait pas à le faire alors conter cette histoire à deux humaines ignorantes de cela était une idée stupide et inutile.

— Non, tout va bien. Il m'a juste énervée, rien de grave.

Elles n'insistèrent pas. Bella essuya ses larmes et soupira en tentant de se calmer. La porte du Grill s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa passer Tyler et Stefan. Le visage de Stefan était torturé et désolé.

— Je suis désolé, fit-il pour lui proposer une autre main secourable, je vais parler à Damon et...

— Laissez tomber, ce n'est rien, j'ai vu pire, assura-t-elle, morose et parfaitement calme.

Tyler semblait profondément énervé par cette histoire et elle s'excusa auprès d'eux.

— Je vais rentrer maintenant. Merci Caroline, le début de la soirée était très bien.

Ce remerciement arracha un léger rire à la jolie blonde qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'arrêta pour lui murmurer :

— Tu sais, Elena et moi pouvons tout comprendre, si tu décides un jour que tu as besoin de te confier, nous serons là.

— Merci.

.

.

.

Marcher lui avait fait un bien fou. Il faisait doux à l'extérieur depuis que la nuit était tombée, et elle se sentait déjà mieux. L'air frais avait séché ses larmes, calmé les ratés de son cœur et les torsions douloureuses de son estomac. Le monstre s'était réveillé lui signalant qu'elle était bien vivante. Et qu'Edward était toujours là, quelque part.

Damon avait été cruel. Il avait tenté de la pousser à bout depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, et il y était parvenu. Les paroles de Caroline étaient vraies, et son instinct aussi. Une fois de plus, elle avait vu voir la noirceur de son âme derrière son apparence angélique et tentatrice.

Elle pouvait enfin rentrer chez elle, là où d'un côté elle se sentait seule, mais en sécurité, dans ses souvenirs.

.

.

.

— Merde elle m'a giflé Stefan ! Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire.

Damon jeta son verre contre le mur, d'un geste rageur, répandant des débris partout dans la pièce.

— Tu l'as cherché, non ? Tu joues avec elle et elle se défend c'est compréhensible. Cela ne doit pas être agréable pour elle.

— Arrête d'essayer de lui sauver la mise Stefan. C'est toi qui as commencé à douter de son innocence. Et j'ai la preuve que tu as bien fait. Crois-moi petit frère, je ne la lâcherais pas, ce serait bien trop ennuyant.

— Damon, elle n'a rien à cacher, même si tu penses le contraire. Laisse la tranquille, maintenant.

— Oh non, ça m'amuse. Même si je suis d'une rage folle et que je risque de ne plus répondre de moi, tu ne m'arrêteras pas si près du but. Et tu me remercieras quand tu verras qu'elle cachait réellement quelque chose de capital, Stefan.

Stefan soupira et se massa les tempes.

— Tu n'as pas vu son regard quand je lui ai demandé si elle avait peur des monstres ?

— Elle a été surprise, rien de plus, c'est tout à fait légitime.

— Non, non, c'était bien plus que ça.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Damon.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Stefan, je resterais toujours celui qui _fait _quelque chose dans cette ville. Même si mes méthodes ne te plaisent pas. Cette fille m'intéresse et je m'ennuie, donc... Personne ne m'empêchera de terminer ce que j'ai commencé depuis son arrivée ici.

— Je ne te laisserais pas la tuer, Damon.

— Qui t'a parlé de tuer ?

Un sourire faussement bienveillant s'étala sur le visage du vampire brun alors qu'il levait la bouteille de Scotch vers son frère.

.

.

.

Bella caressait doucement la ligne de sang coagulé qui s'étalait sur plusieurs centimètres sur son avant-bras, juste au-dessus de la morsure encore brillante de James. Il y avait des choses étranges ici.

Elle regarda l'album photo qu'elle avait ouvert sur ses cuisses recouvertes par les draps réconfortants de son lit.

Elle dévisagea l'Edward souriant de la photo. Le monstre dévorait tout autour de lui, mais ne déclencha aucunes larmes. Elle pensait ne plus en avoir à verser.

Jacob avait raison, elle attendait quelque chose qui ne se passerait sûrement jamais. Elle s'accrochait à cet espoir inutile comme une tique. Et c'était cela qui la rendait incapable de remonter cette stupide pente que certaines adolescentes auraient surmontée depuis des mois.

Elle s'accrochait à cette fascination qui l'avait amenée à tenter de l'approcher.

Cette fascination qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui mêlée a une terreur étrange. _Damon Salvatore_...

Pourquoi s'évertuait-il à la pousser à bout ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour susciter ce genre de chose ? Était-ce son apparence qui suscitait autant d'envie de destruction ?

Elle rangea l'album au fond d'un tiroir puis referma la fenêtre.

.

.

.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire une grasse matinée convenable le samedi. Elle s'était donc réveillée tôt, juste avant le départ de son père au travail. Tel un automate, elle s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain afin de se laver et de s'habiller.

Elle savait que ce week-end serait d'une longueur intenable. Son moral et son esprit en prendraient un sacré coup.

Elle terminait de se coiffer par coups de brosse réguliers et raides qui lui arrachèrent une poignée de cheveux de sa tignasse brune lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle soupira et se dirigea rapidement au rez-de-chaussée pour ouvrir la porte.

— Bonjour Bella.

Elle retint un cri et voulut refermer la porte sur Damon Salvatore, mais contrairement à la veille, il arrêta son geste en appuyant la main contre le battant.

— C'est très impoli, susurra-t-il amusé.

— Tu viens ici de me parler de politesse, sérieusement ? articula-t-elle en tentant de lui montrer sa colère.

— Je veux te parler.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter !

Il sourit.

— Je n'ai pourtant pas laissé entendre que tu avais le choix, fit-il sur un ton plus dangereux.

Elle déglutit.

— Dis-moi, puisque tu n'as pas peur de _moi,_ pourquoi ne pas me laisser passer ?

Bella resta silencieuse puis donna une réponse convenable.

— Après ce que tu m'as craché au visage hier je...

— Hé, je n'ai rien dit de mal à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne comprends pas l'humour. C'est toi qui devrais t'excuser pour m'avoir giflé et d'être partie comme si tu avais la mort aux trousses.

D'un côté, il avait raison. Si son sourire n'avait pas été si porteur de sens ce soir-là, ses paroles auraient pu être drôles. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il disait, et pourquoi il le faisait.

Il tentait de continuer le jeu, pour qu'elle le fasse entrer, en insinuant qu'il gagnait si elle ne le faisait pas, prouvant ainsi qu'elle avait menti en disant qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. C'était une étrange situation.

Elle ne sut jamais réellement pourquoi elle se prêta à ce jeu alors qu'elle aurait dû s'enfuir et refermer la porte au nez de l'individu qui tentait de la pousser à bout. Mais elle accepta de jouer avec lui sans en avoir conscience, comme la souris qui sort de son trou pour narguer le chat. Comme l'innocence qui se prête au jeu de l'arrogance.

Elle s'effaça et le laissa franchir le seuil avant de refermer la porte.


	7. Play with me

**VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VII : PLAY WITH ME<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Elena se gara devant le manoir des Salvatore. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Damon. Et la seule manière de le trouver était de se rendre dans l'antre du vampire.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se heurta à Stefan qui s'apprêtait à lui ouvrir.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Un doux sourire adoucit le visage de la jeune fille.

— Je voulais voir Damon, il est là ?

Stefan sembla contrarié par sa question puis se reprit.

— Il n'est pas là.

— Tu as réussi à le faire changer d'avis au sujet de Bella ?

Le vampire secoua la tête, désabusé.

— Tu connais Damon...

— Je suis persuadée qu'il peut changer d'avis, Stefan.

— Mais ce ne sera pas moi qui pourrai l'y aider, au contraire.

Stefan soupira longuement et se massa l'arête du nez.

— Tu sais où il est parti ?

— Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu partir, et son portable est éteint.

Elena pâlit légèrement.

— J'espère qu'il n'est pas parti chez Bella... Oh mon dieu...

Elle chassa l'idée folle de sa tête.

— Elle ne l'invitera pas à entrer, fit remarquer Stefan pour la rassurer, pas après ce qui s'est passé hier.

— Il pourrait tout à fait la contraindre à le faire, tu sais bien qu'il est capable de tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

Stefan eut un léger sourire.

— Non, il ne peut la forcer. Et c'est ce qui l'intrigue chez elle.

Elena fronça les sourcils.

— Tu crois réellement que Bella peut être dangereuse pour nous ?

Son petit ami secoua la tête.

— J'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net, mais je pense que c'est une simple fille avec ses propres problèmes.

Elena acquiesça.

— Elle a tant de douleur dans les yeux, murmura-t-elle en laissant dériver son regard sur un point invisible, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider si elle me laissait le faire.

Stefan glissa ses doigts tièdes sur sa joue.

— Quand elle sera prête.

.

.

.

Damon s'était arrêté dans la cuisine, s'appuyant contre un meuble, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il souriait, énigmatique.

Bella resta à l'écart, regrettant de l'avoir fait entrer chez elle et tenta de rester totalement impassible. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur, il n'y avait aucune raison. Ce n'était qu'un humain arrogant, pas plus dangereux qu'un autre. Le véritable danger pour elle était resté aux alentours de Forks, et ne tarderait sûrement pas à la retrouver.

— Je ne m'excuserais pas, déclara-t-elle brusquement ce qui accentua le sourire de Damon.

— Je n'en attendais pas autant, se moqua-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux comme s'il souhaiter la transpercer de son regard d'un bleu cristallin.

— Tu fais semblant de beaucoup de choses, tenta-t-elle en voulant faire tomber son masque, mais ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde.

— C'est ce que j'ai constaté.

Bella parut surprise. Abandonnait-il le jeu dont il avait défini les règles si facilement ? Il gardait cependant son masque de sérénité étrangement dérangeante.

— Je sais très bien ce que tu as essayé d'insinuer hier soir, continua-t-elle, alors je ne m'excuserais pas, _jamais. _Si c'était ce que tu voulais entendre, considère alors que tu as _gagné._

La désinvolture ne lui allait pas, mais elle espérait que cela le ferait partir définitivement. Il se contenta de rire, moqueur.

— Je ne gagne jamais si facilement. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre, Bella.

Elle soupira agacée et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ?

Il se releva gracieusement et traversa lentement la cuisine. Il flânait dans la pièce, observant les alentours comme s'il n'y était jamais entré.

— Beaucoup de choses.

Il sourit dévoilant ses dents parfaitement alignées et brillantes. En cet instant, elle le trouvait effrayant, elle se sentait incapable de prévoir ce qu'il allait faire, ou dire. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il voulait jouer ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son choix s'était-il porté sur elle ? Caroline disait qu'il aimait plus que tout faire ce genre de choses et que c'était pour cela qu'elle devait se méfier de lui. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que cela qui l'avait poussé à la poursuivre, elle et pas une autre. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait su lire en elle, qu'il avait réussi à voir la douleur qu'elle tentait de dissimuler, comme si d'un côté, au-delà de ce jeu étrange, il voulait savoir tout ce qu'elle pouvait cacher. Il semblait presque méfiant vis-à-vis d'elle.

Méfiant de quoi ? S'il avait su comprendre, c'était qu'il avait lui-même quelque chose à cacher au fond de son âme ténébreuse. Dans ce cas-là, elle avait raison d'avoir peur.

Il s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres d'elle, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte au départ, lui arrachant un sursaut lorsque son odeur lui chatouilla le nez. Elle recula d'un pas, fronçant les sourcils pour tenter d'éclaircir ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre depuis le début.

Il réfléchissait, elle voyait toutes sortes de lueurs passer dans son regard océan avant que celui-ci ne redevienne totalement inaccessible.

Il continua de la fixer, la brûlant presque, et elle dut baisser les yeux, gênée et mal à l'aise. Il quitta son visage du regard et elle sentit la brûlure descendre sur son corps, puis s'arrêter soudainement.

Bella se figea, une sueur glaciale glissant lentement le long de son échine. Elle savait parfaitement où il s'était arrêté.

Elle tira nerveusement sur sa manche et releva les yeux sur son visage crispé, mais toujours impassible. Il posa ses yeux étrangement froids sur elle et lui attrapa l'avant-bras avec force et agressivité. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il relevait sèchement sa manche sur sa peau blanche, ses doigts exerçant une pression sur son épiderme qui se nivela de frissons autour de la longue plaie à peine cicatrisée.

— Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi !

Il ne sembla pas s'en soucier tandis qu'il resserrait son emprise sur son avant-bras en l'approchant de son regard perçant.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sa voix n'était pas curieuse. Non… Sa question était empreinte de colère et d'une certaine excitation face à sa découverte.

— Je... Je me suis coupée la nuit dernière et...

Elle se retrouva plaquée avec violence contre le mur, son dos rencontra le plâtre dans un bruit sourd, elle dut expulser tout l'air emmagasiné dans ses poumons. Son cœur battait furieusement et la frayeur prenait le contrôle de son être. Le visage parfait de Damon se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, et ses yeux tentaient de percer son âme et ses secrets les plus enfouis.

— Ne te moque pas de moi, souffla-t-il d'une voix inquiétante.

Elle tremblait à présent, il la tenait si fortement qu'elle était incapable d'effectuer un seul geste. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent dangereusement. Elle sentit ses doigts effleurer la marque de morsure sur son poignet, comme pour lui faire comprendre de quoi il parlait exactement. Elle ferma un instant les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir... C'était impossible qu'il puisse se douter de cela. Il était possible qu'il soit assez observateur pour être curieux face à cette adolescente qui semblait vide. Mais il ne pouvait absolument pas comprendre. Bella tenta de s'en convaincre mentalement avant d'affronter à nouveau son regard dans la seconde suivante, moins sûre d'elle et prête à s'effondrer.

— Tu... Tu me fais peur. Je ne vois pas ce que...

Il lâcha son avant-bras et attrapa sa gorge si rapidement que son souffle se coupa immédiatement. Elle sentit ses jambes menacer de se dérober. Ses yeux étaient réellement effrayants. Il semblait qu'il voulait la tuer en cet instant précis. Mais la colère disparut lentement et son visage devint plus calme, même si sa mâchoire dessinée restait crispée. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la délivrance finale qui l'arracherait à ce monde où celui qu'elle aimait avait disparu.

— Regarde-moi !

Le ton grave et dangereux de sa voix la fit sursauter, et elle parvint difficilement à déglutir. Elle avait cherché cette confrontation en le faisant entrer, en se rendant vulnérable. Elle ne devait pas faiblir. Elle en avait fait la promesse. Elle ouvrit les yeux et figea l'émeraude dans le bleu vif.

Il parla rapidement, grondant dangereusement :

— Tu veux jouer ? Très bien, tu as atteint le point de non-retour, _Isabella_, sache que tu perdras. Je gagne toujours, tu entends ? Peu importe comment. Tu as voulu jouer avec moi, j'adore cela, alors tu ne t'enfuiras pas, _jamais !_ Je saurais tôt ou tard ce que tu caches si bien aux regards des autres. Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille une seule seconde. Tu as bien compris ?

Elle restait pétrifiée, et elle sentait les larmes lui remonter douloureusement dans sa gorge.

— Je suis prêt à tout pour gagner.

Un sourire bien différent étira ses lèvres alors qu'il la lâchait. Il quitta la pièce, à nouveau calme et lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé.

— À bientôt, _Bella._

La porte d'entrée claqua à nouveau et elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle ne pleura pas, les larmes restèrent bloquées en elle, la meurtrissant un peu plus. Le monstre était assoupi quelque part et l'angoisse prenait sa place_. Il ne pouvait pas savoir._

Il était plus probable qu'il se doute de quelque chose à cause de son apparence catastrophique, ses sourires forcés, son regard vide... Mais d'autres l'avaient sans doute remarqué, sans pour autant la soupçonner. Alors pour quelle raison voulait-il lui faire cracher la vérité si douloureuse pour elle ? Pourquoi ? À quoi cela lui servirait-il ? Un jeu dangereux ? Elle se sentait incroyablement perdue, au-delà de la peur qui pétrifiait son corps.

Jake avait cru qu'elle serait en sécurité de Victoria ici, qu'elle parviendrait à se reconstruire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était totalement trompé. Elle était face à deux autres monstres, celui qu'Edward avait créé avec son abandon et qui devenait de plus en plus puissant, et Damon Salvatore qui voulait la pousser à bout en jouant avec ses nerfs.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire... Jake lui dirait qu'il fallait qu'elle se batte, qu'elle gagne définitivement pour remonter totalement la pente. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait en être capable. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de faire le poids face à ce mystérieux Damon.

Mais, par-dessus tout, elle sentait ce mélange de courage et de fascination emplir son esprit. Damon Salvatore était étrangement… _fascinant_.

.

.

.

— Où étais-tu passé ? s'exclama Elena en le poursuivant de la cuisine du manoir jusqu'au salon où il cachait ses bouteilles de Scotch.

— Fous moi la paix, Elena, tu ne devrais pas être avec mon cher petit frère ?

Il grimaça en se servant un verre.

— Damon...

Elle retint sa main qui s'apprêtait à porter l'alcool à ses lèvres.

— On sait très bien, toi et moi, que tu ne devrais pas boire quand tu es contrarié. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne l'es pas, je te connais, le coupa-t-elle.

— Merde Elena, tu ne peux pas me foutre définitivement la paix ?

Il était en colère, elle le lisait sur son visage aux traits parfaits et dans son regard cristallin qui lançait d'effroyables éclairs.

Elle était nullement impressionnée, comme toujours.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? céda-t-il en soupirant.

— Tu es allé voir Bella ?

Il fit une moue agacée, mais répondit positivement.

— Ta curiosité est satisfaite ? Je peux me saouler tranquillement ?

— Non.

Damon semblait las, et la fixa agressivement.

— Tout ce que tu comptes me dire ne me fera jamais changer d'avis, tu as compris ? Et épargne moi les _tu es quelqu'un de bien Damon, et bla bla bla, _fit-il en imitant sa voix désagréablement.

— O.K, Damon, comme tu veux. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'acharnes ainsi sur elle. Je trouve cela bien démesuré.

— À croire que tu ne communiques jamais avec Saint Stefan vu que tu me demandes exactement la même chose que lui.

— Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Il soupira de nouveau et tenta l'humour.

— Ma bouche peut servir à beaucoup d'autres choses…

Elle ne se dérida pas et ne réagit pas le moins du monde. Il céda de nouveau.

— Bien, et après tu as plutôt intérêt à te mêler de ta petite vie triste avec mon martyre de frère... Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise exactement ?

Il put avaler le contenu de son verre et le posa sur le bord du meuble qui renfermait les bouteilles.

— Je répète : pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur elle ?

— Question idiote. Ne me dis pas que tu ne la trouves pas étrange ?

— Pas plus que je ne le suis depuis le décès de mes parents. Et puis réponse idiote à ta question idiote, Damon : je te signale que je suis le double de Kathrine et que je risque de mourir très prochainement, que cette ville renferme des vampires et des loups-garous, et que tu es sûrement bien plus étrange qu'elle. Tout ce que je vois en elle, moi, c'est de la douleur. Une souffrance qu'elle masque aussi bien que tu le fais Damon, elle a la même tristesse dans les yeux que tu avais il n'y a pas si longtemps. Peu importe ce que tu crois qu'elle cache, pour moi, elle n'a rien de dangereux. Elle a besoin d'aide et ce n'est pas en la harcelant ou en jouant avec elle comme tu l'as fait avec Vickie qu'elle apprendra de nouveau à sourire réellement.

— Ne me compare pas à cette fille, grogna-t-il, tu ne sais rien, Elena. Je joue avec qui je veux et quand je veux, et je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, je n'en ai jamais rendu à personne et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je le ferais. Stefan et toi me remercierez bientôt.

— Très bien, alors prouve-moi que j'ai tort.

Damon souffla, agacé.

— Tu es une petite écervelée qui croit que tout le monde peut être sauvé. Mais je ne suis pas une de ces personnes-là, Elena. Il n'y a plus rien à récupérer, tu m'entends ? Tout comme cette Bella qui cache quelque chose de trop important pour que je ferme les yeux sur sa ridicule petite vie. Je ferais ce que je veux, et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas reste avec Stefan et fais ta vie.

Il avait tenté de la déstabiliser, mais elle resta stoïque face à ses paroles menaçantes.

— Prouve-moi qu'elle est dangereuse, répéta-t-elle.

— Outre sa bizarrerie, je ne peux l'influencer, elle ne prend pas de verveine et ne porte rien qui peut en contenir. Et elle doit connaître quelque chose... Elle a une marque de morsure sur le poignet.

Elena fronça les sourcils.

— Pas une morsure comme nous, précisa-t-il.

La perplexité était peinte sur son visage et Damon continua.

— Une morsure de Vampire d'une autre espèce que la nôtre.

— Attends une seconde, une autre espèce de…

— Les Sangs-Froids, comme nous aimons les appeler. Une sous-espèce, moins nombreuse, qui se déplace en général par groupe.

— Une autre source de danger tu veux dire ?

— Non, il rit légèrement, quand je dis _sous-espèce_, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ils ont beau être puissants, rapides et indestructibles pour les humains, ce n'est pas le cas pour nous. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux devenir un vampire comme nous plutôt que comme eux. C'est très ennuyant : soumis totalement à la loi du sang, facilement détectable, incapable de manipuler les humains. Quelle horreur ! Et je sais qu'ils sont sensibles à notre morsure, un peu comme celle des loups-garous. Je suppose que c'est la dure loi de la nature… Et heureusement ! Je ne supporterais pas de me sentir diminué !

— Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cette morsure est si étrange, même si je suis abasourdie... Elle aurait très bien pu se faire mordre et c'est peut-être ça qui…

— Non. Quand ils mordent un humain, il deviendra comme eux obligatoirement, sauf s'ils veulent le tuer ce qui arrive plus souvent. Elle n'aurait pas dû survivre à ça, sauf si l'un d'eux l'a aidée. Et c'est bien ça qui est intrigant chez elle.

Elena tenta d'assimiler lentement ses paroles, puis secoua la tête.

— Peu importe, commença-t-elle, je suis persuadée qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. Laisse-la tranquille Damon, elle finira par en parler, j'en suis certaine.

Damon lui jeta un regard moqueur.

— D'ici combien de temps ? Non Elena, je n'en démordrais pas. J'ai commencé à jouer, et ça me plaît. Je découvrirais ce que la petite nous cache dans peu de temps crois-moi. Et je suis capable de beaucoup de choses pour gagner.

Il se pencha sur elle, et son sourire s'élargit.

— Et c'est d'autant plus intéressant quand la mystérieuse proie est appétissante, dans tous les sens du terme.

Elena parut horrifiée et lui adressa un regard plein de reproches et d'avertissements tandis qu'il lui répondit d'un clin d'œil en quittant la pièce signifiant que la discussion était close et sans appel. Il disparut du manoir et Elena composa le numéro de Stefan, rapidement.

.

.

.

Bella avait fini par se calmer totalement. Elle était assise sur son lit, le regard perdu vers le plafond blanc. Elle était inquiète. La curiosité, la fascination qu'elle avait ressentie avait définitivement reclus l'habituelle douleur qui lui rongeait les entrailles et l'esprit qu'elle aimait appeler _son monstre._

Elle mélangeait la plupart de ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait plus à démêler le vrai du faux, le possible de l'impossible, ses souvenirs de la réalité actuelle.

Dans son esprit, Edward apparaissait comme fautif, comme responsable, alors qu'elle avait pour habitude de remettre la faute sur elle et sa stupide maladresse humaine.

Ce n'était plus le visage de son vampire qui apparaissait dans son esprit, ni sa voix douce et ses paroles, non c'était celui de Damon. L'humain à la beauté presque vampirique, aux traits du parfait ange noir, aux yeux incroyablement purs et si dangereux à la fois. Celui qui était parvenu à l'effrayer, à la faire réagir comme aurait dit Jacob, et même à la fasciner. L'homme avec qui elle avait accepté, sans le vouloir consciemment, de jouer à ce jeu qui—elle le sentait—, resserrait de plus en plus ses chaînes.

Et le fait de se sentir aussi perdue la rendait encore plus déprimée. Elle détestait ne rien comprendre.

— Edward...

Tout ceci était de sa faute. À cause de lui, elle se sentait si vide, si inutile. Sa vie n'avait plus eu de sens depuis bien longtemps. Et elle était seule. Souvent, lorsqu'elle faisait cette constation sur elle-même, elle finissait par se demander quel était son but, à quel endroit devait-elle se rendre, et elle se souvenait que tout le monde se rendait dans la même direction, mais que chacun prenait des chemins différents. Cela la confortait, parfois.

Elle avait besoin d'air sous peine de suffoquer définitivement. Elle se releva rapidement, comme si la mort était à ses trousses, et se dirigea à l'extérieur pour reprendre son souffle, appuyant la paume de sa main contre sa poitrine dès que l'air doux chatouilla ses narines.

.

.

.

Damon était passé aux abonnés absents le restant du week-end. Bella avait reçu la visite de Caroline. Celle-ci était d'une tendresse presque maternelle envers elle, et Elena était de plus en plus proche d'elle, comme si elle voulait l'aider à oublier ses souffrances définitivement. Comme si elle pouvait la comprendre.

Elle savait qu'Elena et Caroline voulaient qu'elle leur parle. Mais cela ne semblait pas de manière intéressée. Elles auraient voulu l'aider à porter son fardeau avec elle, pour l'aider, si elle acceptait de le faire. Mais elle refusait de leur parler elle gardait ce masque qu'elle était parvenue à se forger difficilement. Et elle savait que les deux jeunes filles seraient patientes. Savoir qu'elles lui proposaient leur aide sans réellement la connaître la réconfortait dans un sens. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais en parler. Pas avec eux.

Au fond d'elle-même était en train de naître une colère contre la famille entière de ses vampires chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Et aujourd'hui, elle sentait la fascination et l'impatience poindre en elle. L'envie de se battre et de gagner contre Damon, de gagner la « partie » qu'il voulait tant disputer avec elle. Et d'un autre côté, il lui faisait peur. Un mélange assez étrange qui lui faisait perdre définitivement la tête.

Elle avait encore besoin d'air.

.

.

.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se heurter à une résistance. Et il était assailli de toute part. Il avait l'impression que tout se montait contre lui à présent et il avait horreur de ça. L'habituelle colère sourde grondait en lui, en même temps que la satisfaction de savoir ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Jouer et encore jouer, jusqu'à en perdre définitivement la tête. À perdre cette fausse humanité qu'il laissait inutilement transparaître de temps à autre.

Il avait besoin d'un nouveau centre d'intérêt. Et Bella Swan était tombée à pic, s'il pouvait dire. Il savait au moins quoi faire pour s'amuser « utilement ». En plus, la petite était naturellement jolie, même avec cet air impassible et triste qui lui servait de masque qu'il ne tarderait pas à ôter.

Oui, elle était très jolie, autant préciser que le plaisir était accentué. Le jeu était trop intéressant pour qu'il la tue immédiatement. Elle était beaucoup trop intrigante et l'enjeu était trop alléchant pour qu'il s'autorise à trouver un autre passe-temps pour freiner son ennui et ses déceptions.

Et savoir qu'il pouvait l'observer à sa guise sous la forme de corbeau était un plaisir de plus. Il avait écouté ses cauchemars changer la nuit où il l'avait menacée. Elle semblait tout aussi torturée, mais les acteurs de ses rêves étaient différents. Il devait y être pour quelque chose et cette pensée le grisait agréablement.

Et encore, elle ne connaissait rien de sa nature, il en était persuadé à présent. Elle ne se douterait de rien si elle avait réellement connu et survécu à une morsure de sang-froid. Un bonus de plus qui pourrait s'ajouter à sa victoire.

Il imaginait déjà la peur s'inscrire dans ses yeux émeraude à la place de son habituelle tristesse glaciale lorsqu'il dévoilerait ses crocs pour goûter à nouveau son sang délicieux, sa récompense.

Il l'avait laissée se morfondre et réfléchir. Mais il était grand temps que le jeu reprenne.

.

.

.

Charlie devait être sur une affaire importante, il travaillait à présent le dimanche, chose qui n'arrivait jamais dans la petite ville de Forks. Elle avait passé une bonne partie du week-end seule, comme elle le redoutait, et Jake et sa meute étaient occupés à poursuivre Victoria dans les États avoisinants Forks, sans jamais la toucher. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de mois, elle en était certaine. Elle finirait par la retrouver tôt ou tard.

Et la solitude ne l'apaisait guère, lui laissant tout le loisir de ruminer ses pensées.

La fin d'après-midi en ce dimanche avait amené une température douce et acceptable, donnant l'envie à Bella de prendre l'air plus loin, vers la nature agréable qui entourait la ville. L'endroit où elle arrivait à se souvenir, à se sentir en vie... La lisière d'une forêt, semblable à l'endroit où Edward était parti, où elle avait passé des week-ends reposant avec Jacob. Là où se cachaient de bons et de mauvais souvenirs.

La nuit ne tomberait pas avant un bon moment et elle se sentait en sécurité. De toute façon, elle ne s'enfoncerait pas dans cette forêt.

La promenade avait été légèrement reposante, et elle se sentait plus calme. Elle pouvait rentrer dans leur nouvelle maison qui restait vide et triste.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre, fatiguée moralement et s'autorisa un long soupir.

Bella avança au milieu de la pièce, Charlie n'était pas encore rentré, et elle n'avait rien à faire pour s'empêcher de penser. La porte de sa chambre claqua et elle pivota sur elle-même. Appuyé contre le mur, dans sa position préférée, le sourire narquois, Damon avait ses yeux troublants et inquisiteurs posés sur elle. Elle poussa un cri strident tandis que son cœur faisait une violente embardée.

— Oh mon dieu, comment es-tu entré ? souffla-t-elle en tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

— Il faudrait éviter de laisser sa fenêtre ouverte, Bella, je pourrais prendre ça comme une invitation.

Un éclat inquiétant traversa son regard et Bella resta abasourdie et effrayée.

— Tous les coups sont permis, non ?

Un sourire innocent sur les lèvres, il fit le tour de la chambre, la frôlant dangereusement.

— Sors d'ici Damon ! ordonna-t-elle en se voulant menaçante ce qui eut dont de le faire éclater de rire.

— Pourquoi continuer à mentir et à te battre si tu sais que je vais finir par tout découvrir ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il parut se crisper puis se calma légèrement.

— Tu es incroyablement têtue. Très bien, accélérons les aveux.

Il la contourna de nouveau et s'arrêta pensivement devant la commode, lui tournant le dos. Il caressa le premier tiroir du bout des doigts et le cœur de Bella rata un battement.

_L'album photo._

Il l'ouvrit d'un geste lent, souhaitant la provoquer et elle l'entendit rire.

— Oh, mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?

Il l'avait déjà feuilleté durant son absence, elle n'en doutait pas, rien qu'à entendre le ton moqueur que prenait sa voix. Il se tourna, le livre fermé entre les mains, le regard brillant.

— Tu n'essaies pas de m'en empêcher ? Je te croyais plus réactive. Dommage. Poursuivons alors.

Bella suffoquait intérieurement. Le jeu prenait une tournure inquiétante à présent, et elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de garder les yeux baissés et de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Elle le sentit dans son dos, elle sentait son souffle lui brûler la nuque. Elle devina qu'il s'était penché, et il l'emprisonna de ses bras, sans la toucher, de manière à ce qu'il puisse ouvrir l'album face à elle, tout en regardant lui aussi.

Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

— S'il te plaît, Damon, pas ça. Si tu veux des excuses, je peux...

— Oh Bella, allons jusqu'au bout, c'est tellement plus intéressant que d'ennuyantes supplications.

— Non, non, non.

Elle n'était pas prête, elle ne voulait pas... Mais elle n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux pour se couper de cet instant. Son regard était rivé sans pouvoir l'éviter sur les mains pâles de Damon qui tournèrent les premières pages sans plus s'y intéresser. Il savait que ces photos-là n'étaient pas dignes d'intérêt. Elle savait exactement où il allait s'arrêter.

Bella ne pouvait pas se détacher du mouvement rapide et assuré des doigts fins sur l'album, elle comptait à présent les secondes.

La photo qu'il cherchait apparut devant ses yeux, et elle se sentit sombrer intérieurement, comme chaque fois qu'elle voyait le visage d'Edward et ses yeux dorés. Le flash avait fait apparaître la brillance de sa peau par endroits, ce qui, aux yeux de tous, aurait pu paraître comme un défaut de l'appareil avec lequel l'image avait été prise. Sauf qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle seule pouvait le remarquer.

— Quel ennui ! commenta Damon amusé.

Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

— Arrête s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Il rit et elle sentit qu'il s'éloignait, il observait à nouveau la photographie.

— C'est vrai quoi ! Ton petit ami, enfin, ton ex-petit-ami, avait l'air bien ennuyant...

Il savait de quelle manière la toucher, la vexer et la détruire et il commençait tout bonnement à le faire, désinvolte. Il voulait la faire craquer.

— Figé comme ça... Il faudra toujours qu'on m'explique ce qu'on peut _leur _trouver. Tu dois faire partie de ces cons là, non ? Tu ne penses pas ? Ou alors tout ceci t'est monté à la tête ?

Bella se tourna vers lui, et le fixa du regard, éberluée. Elle n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre de quoi il parlait exactement. Connaissait-il les Cullen ? Était-il réellement au courant ?

Il la regarda une seconde et un sourire satisfait et cruel étira ses lèvres fines. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et continua à feuilleter l'album photo, découvrant une fois encore ses souvenirs et ses secrets.

— Bon, je me suis trompé, je l'avoue.

Elle fronça les sourcils, encore plus perplexe qu'auparavant.

— Tu n'as pas peur des monstres. En même temps, des trucs pareils, ce n'est pas étonnant. Ils sont réellement ridicules !

Bella fit mentalement le lien avec ce qu'il disait et ce qu'elle avait pensé. _Il savait_… il savait pour les vampires...

— Qu...

— Quoi ? Tu ne les trouves pas ridicules toi ? Leur petite vie doit être d'un ennui... Je ne le supporterais pas, en tout cas.

Elle resta pantoise, et incapable de songer clairement.

— Tu n'as vraiment aucun goût, continua-t-il, vraiment décevant...

Elle sentit une bouffée de rage l'envahir et elle ne put se contenir, il fallait le faire taire, de n'importe quelle manière, et vite. Peu importait qu'il soit au courant. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre de sa bouche. Il fallait lui enlever ce sourire narquois des lèvres.

Bella lui sauta dessus, et tenta de le frapper, telle une folle sortant les griffes. Il riait, et elle cela la mettait de plus en plus en colère. Il se moquait de sa vaine tentative, il arrêtait nettement chacun de ses gestes, amusé. Quand il jugea que le petit jeu avait assez duré, il lui bloqua les poignets avec force derrière le dos, les lui tordant légèrement la faisant crier de douleur et se pencher en avant. Si bien qu'elle était à quelques centimètres du visage moqueur de Damon, allongé sur le dos, serein, nullement essoufflé, et pas gêné le moins du monde par leur position ambiguë, Bella étant à cheval sur lui.

Elle haleta et tenta de défaire ses poignets, mais c'était inutile. Elle finit par cesser de se débattre.

— Bien.

Elle retint un sanglot douloureux et il la rejeta sans ménagement sur le matelas tandis qu'il se redressait.

— Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, de ton pauvre _ex-petit-ami _ridicule_, _de tes mauvais goûts... Non, mais c'est réellement décevant, Bella !

Il rangea l'album photo dans le tiroir et le referma, avant de s'appuyer sur la commode négligemment.

— Tu parles de monstres, il émit un son moqueur, mais ce que j'aimerais savoir par-dessus tout, Bella... C'est pour quelle raison tu es encore en vie ? Enfin, physiquement je veux dire...

L'humour douteux de Damon la mettait mal à l'aise et lui faisait perdre ses repères et sa stabilité. Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé et saisit son poignet avec fermeté, faisant courir ses doigts sur la morsure de James.

— Pourquoi t'es encore là avec ça, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ton petit ami a décidé d'arrêter de faire semblant et a essayé de te tuer ? Il s'est bien servi de toi, non ?

Elle retira son bras et lui jeta un regard plein de reproches.

— Il m'a sauvé la vie, avoua-t-elle dans l'espoir de le faire taire.

— Oh... Et moi qui pensais que mon petit frère était le seul à vouloir sauver le monde... Quelle ironie ! Un sang-froid torturé qui s'est rendu compte de l'absurdité de son existence... Je suis le seul à trouver ça écœurant ? Non, mais franchement tu t'attendais à quoi ? Les sangs froids sont vraiment inutiles, alors si c'est pour cela que tu as été attirée par lui, tu dois vraiment être atteinte ! Bien plus que je ne le croyais, en tout cas.

Il tentait de la faire craquer, mais elle cela ne marcha pas. Elle était trop obnubilée par ce mot qu'il venait d'employer, lui prouvant qu'il était réellement au courant pour les Vampires.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et un sourire nouveau étira ses lèvres.

— Tu veux que je te dise un secret qui changera notre petit jeu ?

Il se pencha un peu plus, de façon à pouvoir lui susurrer à l'oreille :

— Il existe d'autres monstres bien plus dangereux que les tiens, Bella. Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je gagne toujours ?

Elle hésita entre lui rire au nez, et s'enfuir, mais elle décida de continuer à écouter, laissant le regard bleu électrique entrer dans le sien. Elle resta immobile, incapable d'émettre un son ni d'esquisser le moindre geste. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle sentit son nez glisser dans le creux de son cou, comme s'il tentait de s'imprégner de son odeur. Elle sentit ses lèvres tièdes sur sa peau et il y murmura :

— Parce que je fais partie de ces monstres...

Il redressa la tête tandis que le cœur de Bella battait irrégulièrement et que l'angoisse la pétrifiait totalement.

Le visage qu'elle trouvait magnifique auparavant s'était transformé en l'espace d'une seconde. Les yeux d'un bleu pur n'étaient plus, ils étaient devenus sombres et inquiétants, entourés de petites veines sanglantes.

Elle aurait dû tenter de s'enfuir, elle aurait dû réagir, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle n'était pas pétrifiée. Elle devrait avoir peur, mais elle ne sentait pas cette sensation qui avait pris le contrôle d'elle-même lorsque Victoria était apparue à La Push, où lorsque Jasper avait essayé de la tuer.

Il avait raison, elle devait être folle.

Ce n'était pas de la peur qui grouillait dans son corps, non...

C'était de la fascination, une réelle fascination incontrôlable, encore inconnue et qui vidait peu à peu son esprit de ses autres pensées.

Il avait raison. Il avait l'air bien plus dangereux. Et étrangement, c'était cela qui la fascinait. C'était cette chose qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il était près d'elle et qui la rendait fébrile. Elle l'avait compris bien avant qu'il lui montre, sans réellement s'en rendre compte au départ. C'était pour cette raison inconsciente qu'elle s'était prêtée à son jeu dangereux.

— Mon dieu, mais… qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres, dévoilant deux canines pointues et brillantes.

— Je peux te le montrer, Bella...

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma.

Elle se posa exactement la même question que lorsqu'elle l'avait invité à entrer chez elle... _Pourquoi ?_

Comme ce jour-là, Bella ne sut pas exactement pour quelle raison elle accepta de passer un autre niveau dans le jeu qu'elle allait perdre.

Elle le vit glisser ses doigts sur ses joues, il était presque fébrile, et elle le sentit s'approcher de son oreille :

— Je suis désolé Bella, je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer si rapidement, mais tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix. Laissons les explications, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps.

Il parlait rapidement et dangereusement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais elle ne sentit pas le besoin de se débattre, elle n'en sentit pas l'envie. Il glissa ses lèvres le long de son cou. Elle sentit sa morsure, elle perçut ses crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair, lentement. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas mal, non, c'était agréable.

Ses coudes qui la retenaient redressée sur le matelas lâchèrent sous elle tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules, et glissa lentement sur le dos.

Elle gémit doucement. Elle avait l'impression d'être bel et bien détendue.


	8. Vampire's bite

****N/A : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, et de me mettre dans leurs favoris. Cela me fait autant plaisir qu'une review, même si parfois je préférais lire les critiques pour me faire une idée. Je suis heureuse de voir aussi qu'on me lit. ****

* * *

><p><strong>VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VIII : VAMPIRE'S BITE<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Bella ouvrit les yeux, difficilement. Elle regarda son réveil. Trois heures du matin. Elle avait dû s'endormir quand...

Tous ses souvenirs revinrent subitement. Elle toucha son cou. Rien, il n'y avait rien.

Elle alluma et fouilla la pièce du regard : aucune preuve de ce dont elle croyait se souvenir. Et pourtant... Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle pouvait encore sentir sa bouche contre son cou, ses crocs dans sa chair... Elle n'avait pas pu inventer cela. Jacob lui disait souvent qu'elle était folle, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille, même si elle était légèrement dérangée.

Bella était persuadée que ce qu'il s'était passé était réel. Cela n'était pas un délire de son esprit. C'était réellement arrivé.

Il l'avait poussée à bout, et il avait découvert une bonne partie de ce qu'elle tentait de cacher... Il avait découvert une face de sa personnalité sombre... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Il l'avait mordue, elle était toujours vivante, en bonne santé... Il avait des crocs... Ce ne pouvait pas être un vampire, c'était impossible, Edward n'était pas comme lui. Une morsure de vampire n'était pas... agréable.

Il fallait qu'elle dorme, qu'elle se remette les idées au clair, qu'elle arrête de se mélanger les pinceaux.

.

.

.

Il était incapable de trouver le repos. Cela faisait des heures qu'il observait la cheminée, le même verre de scotch dans la main. Des heures qu'il sentait encore le goût de son sang dans sa bouche, sans que celui-ci ne s'estompe.

Elle ne s'était pas débattue. Elle n'avait pas résisté. Elle s'était abandonnée, elle était capable de se laisser tuer sans crier. Il l'avait presque respecté à cet instant. Il venait de l'humilier, de mettre ses secrets à nu, et il était prêt à la tuer, elle avait dû le sentir, et elle s'était laissée aller. Rien de plus.

Ce qu'elle cachait, cette douleur dans son regard qui semblait la même que celle qu'il avait portée durant plus d'un siècle, le fascinait d'une certaine manière.

Il avait tout envisagé : le fait qu'elle fasse partie d'une meute de loups-garous, qu'elle soit une complice de Kathrine, ou pire encore. Et il s'était trompé. Son secret était bien plus croustillant, certes, mais plus étrange encore.

Il aurait pu mettre fin à sa misérable existence comme elle semblait le demander silencieusement, une minute de plus aurait suffi à la tuer, une petite minute de plus à boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte alors qu'elle s'abandonnait totalement, presque sereine comme elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis son arrivée à Mystic Falls.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et il se demandait vraiment pour quelle fichue raison il n'avait pu s'y résoudre alors qu'il n'avait attendu que ça.

Il ne s'était jamais soucié de laisser des traces. Mais alors qu'elle perdait conscience, il avait collé son poignet blessé contre ses lèvres, et la blessure avait disparu comme il le souhaitait. Et elle dormait enfin, le visage détendu, sans aucune trace de tristesse sur ses traits.

Il l'avait regardée un instant. Elle était belle. Pas d'une beauté superficielle : elle avait ce charme naturel qui semblait étrange, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, cachée derrière sa tignasse sombre, avec ce regard émeraude et morne. C'était sa toute première impression à son sujet.

Puis il était parti, dépassé par les événements.

Elena aurait dit que son humeur du jour n'était pas un bon signe pour la suite. Il aurait pu lui répondre que de toute manière, il n'arrivait pas à avaler son verre il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Il était trop obnubilé par elle, par ce qu'il venait de faire.

.

.

.

_Il fallait qu'elle sache_. Elle avait passé sa journée à ruminer cette phrase, la laissant prendre la place de toutes ses autres pensées habituelles.

Et elle en était persuadée, il existait d'autres monstres bien différents de ceux qu'elle avait aimés, de ceux qu'elle aimait encore.

Mais elle savait qu'il manquait une pièce importante à cette énigme.

Lorsque Caroline et Elena l'avaient interrogée, bienveillantes, sur la raison de sa perdition, plus profonde qu'auparavant, elle avait gardé le silence, détournant la conversation comme elle le pouvait. Elle ne pouvait leur dire. Même si elles connaissaient Damon depuis longtemps apparemment, elles n'étaient pas forcément au courant pour ce qu'elle avait vu la veille. Il était doué pour le mensonge et la manipulation, elle en était certaine. Alors, pourquoi ces filles pourraient-elles l'éclairer à ce sujet ?

La journée du lundi était relativement courte, et elle était sortie tôt du lycée, pressée.

Il fallait qu'elle découvre entièrement ce que Damon lui avait à moitié dévoilé.

Elle chercha inconsciemment des yeux la voiture noire qu'il conduisait. Il n'était pas là. Peut-être avait-il réellement décidé de la laisser tranquille ? Sauf qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir disparaître. Il avait piqué sa curiosité, et elle avait l'intention de tout connaître, de tout découvrir une bonne fois pour toutes, pour se prouver à elle même qu'elle n'était pas folle.

C'était aussi en quelque sorte se donner un but, pour la première fois depuis _son __abandon_, et elle devait avouer que cela pouvait fonctionner. Parce qu'elle était tellement obnubilée par toute cette histoire qu'elle parvenait parfois à mettre de côté son éternel sentiment de manque. Jacob lui aurait dit qu'elle faisait un pas en avant vers la guérison, mais elle doutait que lorsqu'elle aurait tout découvert de cette ville et de Damon, elle finisse surtout par régresser vers la dépression et l'attente constante de l'événement important qui changerait sa vie d'aujourd'hui.

Mystic Falls était presque l'égal de Forks à présent, dans son esprit. Mais cette ville ne la surpasserait jamais. Parce qu'elle ne renfermait aucun souvenir agréable. Elle n'était pas un lieu où les Cullen pourraient revenir, le soleil étant trop présent. Et elle était seule pour la première fois.

Mais ce n'était pour l'instant que le cadet de ses soucis.

À cinq mètres devant elle, Tyler traversait la route vers l'arrêt de bus, n'ayant sûrement pas emprunté sa voiture aujourd'hui, peut-être à cause d'une énième soirée trop alcoolisée. Il avait le regard étrangement fatigué, il n'y avait pas cette petite lueur d'excitation qui lui était propre.

Elle le rejoignit en quelques foulées légères et il sourit en la voyant.

— Tu prends le bus ?

— Mon père est encore bloqué au travail, et je n'ai pas envie de déranger Elena et Stefan et encore moins Caroline et Matt.

Tyler éclata de rire.

— Il ne faut pas te sentir gênée pour si peu !

Bella leva le menton et murmura :

— Je voulais plutôt dire que je n'avais pas envie du tout de tenir la chandelle, même pour dix minutes de route, je préfère encore perdre une demi-heure dans un bus scolaire. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris ta voiture ? fit-elle pour continuer la conversation et éviter les questions qui concerneraient son départ précipité du Grill.

— Je ne pense pas être encore en état de conduire, fit-il en émettant un rire vif et franc.

Bella sourit à son tour et observa les voitures quitter une à une le parking du lycée. À Forks, peu de lycéens avaient déjà obtenu ou commencé le permis de conduire. Elle avait l'impression qu'ici, tous les élèves en âge de conduire l'avaient eu.

— Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, commenta Tyler en observant attentivement chaque trait de la jeune fille.

Elle rougit légèrement et chassa les pensées néfastes pour tenter de répondre le plus naturellement possible à celui qu'elle pouvait considérer comme un ami.

— Oui, ça va mieux, aujourd'hui.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il faisait référence à la tristesse qu'elle avait bêtement laissée éclater l'autre soir, devant tous. Et maintenant, beaucoup se doutaient qu'elle tentait de jouer un rôle de fille « bien dans sa peau » ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

— Damon est un idiot, fit-il d'une voix étrangement douce.

Il souhaitait sûrement lui faire passer le même message que Caroline et Elena. Ils disaient tous cela, comme pour la conforter dans l'idée que c'était lui le fautif. C'était à moitié le cas.

— Je sais, répondit-elle, j'ai l'habitude... Je veux dire que j'ai déjà vu pire...

Techniquement, Edward était largement comparable à Damon. Sauf que _son vampire _l'avait abandonnée sans se soucier d'elle, la laissant sombrer de plus en plus profondément et que Damon profitait de sa faiblesse pour la pousser à bout. Et comme dirait Jacob, au moins, il la faisait réagir. Même inconsciemment, il avait réussi à la faire émerger très légèrement de sa léthargie habituelle.

— Tu sais, avec la gifle qu'il a prise, Damon ne risque pas de te laisser tranquille. Il a un ego si démesuré que chaque vexation l'encourage à emmerder tout le monde.

— J'avais remarqué, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle même en regardant autour d'eux.

Tyler fronça les sourcils.

— Tu l'as revu ?

Elle sursauta légèrement, et replaça ses cheveux nerveusement. Elle avait décidé de ne rien dire à personne.

— Non, je ne l'ai pas revu.

Tyler parut satisfait et croisa les bras.

— Tu ne tarderas pas à le voir se pointer.

Elle acquiesça, pour lui montrer qu'elle était déjà au courant de cela. Tyler hésita un instant puis parla avec un peu moins d'assurance que d'habitude.

— Si tu veux, on peut s'échanger nos numéros, au cas où...

Il semblait chercher ses mots et Bella hésita entre le rire nerveux et la désolation. Tout ceci était très « Mike Newton ». Mais elle accepta. Donner son numéro de téléphone n'avait pas l'air si ambigu. Tyler en sembla tout à fait content, cependant.

Le grand bus jaune arriva enfin et coupa définitivement leur conversation. Bella s'arrangea pour monter bien après Tyler et pouvoir enfin rester seule.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi si peu de monde prenait le bus et préférait user de l'essence pour de petits trajets. Le bus passait par toutes les petites rues, prenant d'énormes détours qui faisaient perdre énormément de temps aux lycéens.

Elle pensait ne jamais parvenir à bout de ce trajet, de plus, les élèves étaient bruyants, et ils lui donnaient un incroyable mal de crâne. Elle fut soulagée lorsque le bus la déposa à quelques mètres de chez elle.

Elena était déjà rentrée, et Stefan devait être avec elle, contrairement à elle qui serait seule dès qu'elle franchirait la porte de sa maison.

Et elle savait que sa solitude attirerait Damon. Il venait toujours lorsque Charlie était absent pour des heures, coincé au travail.

S'il venait, elle aurait enfin la chance de comprendre, s'il ne décidait pas de changer les règles de son jeu. Et s'il ne venait pas, elle savait qu'elle finirait par se replonger dans ses pensées emmêlées.

Mais elle était persuadée qu'il viendrait. Et elle ne savait pas si elle ressentait de l'impatience, de l'excitation à l'idée d'être proche de la révélation, ou de la peur de le voir revenir.

Elle savait maintenant qu'il pouvait la tuer. Mais peu importait. Et puis, s'il avait vraiment souhaité cette alternative, si tout ceci était réel, il l'aurait fait bien avant.

Non, Damon était trop attaché à ses propres règles pour faire cela. Et tout comme elle, il devait encore se sentir curieux. Ce n'était pas terminé.

Elle récupéra l'enveloppe collée sur le frigo, décorée avec l'écriture en patte de mouche de Charlie. Elle l'ouvrit et récupéra les billets glissés à l'intérieur et le petit post-it jaunâtre.

« Commande-toi une pizza. À ce soir ».

Renée aurait rajouté « je t'aime mon poussin ». Mais fort heureusement, ce n'était pas le genre de Charlie. Non. Elle aimait Charlie comme il était. Et ses preuves d'amour silencieuses étaient tout ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Elle sourit tendrement en rangeant l'argent dans sa poche arrière de jean et se tourna pour regarder l'heure à l'horloge murale. Elle manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque deux yeux bleus apparurent à quelques centimètres des siens.

— Bouh !

— Hiiiiii !

Elle avait crié si fort et d'un ton si aigu que Damon se recula en se crispant, visiblement gêné par le son.

Elle porta une main tremblante sur sa poitrine et soupira pour calmer les battements rapides de son cœur.

— Tu veux me tuer ?

Sa voix était légèrement cassée et elle dut se l'éclaircir tandis qu'il éclatait de rire, se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

— Ce serait amusant, une mort tout à fait stupide.

Elle recouvra enfin tout son calme et maîtrisa le tremblement de ses membres.

— Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Le sourire de Damon devint plus grand :

— Tu m'as déjà invité chez toi, c'est suffisant. Je peux entrer et sortir comme je le souhaite.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil goguenard.

— Damon, il faut que...

— Oui, il faut que l'on continue là où on avait laissé notre conversation, pas vrai ?

Il entoura ses doigts autour de son cou blanc, et elle ferma un instant les yeux, les souvenirs lui revenant par flashs rapides et jouissifs. Elle les rouvrit et il retira sa main, gardant ce sourire en coin qu'elle avait parfois envie d'arracher.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ? souffla-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Les yeux bleus se purifièrent un instant tandis qu'il semblait enchanté par sa question. Il se pencha sur son épaule, et elle entendit son sourire dans le ton de sa voix :

— Je suis l'un des monstres qui terrifient les jeunes filles.

Elle émit un son moqueur.

— Je n'ai pas peur des monstres.

— Je sais.

Une flamme étrange s'illumina dans ses prunelles.

— Jouons aux devinettes Bella. Tu es intelligente non ? Si tu connais l'existence des Sangs-Froids, tu devrais facilement faire le lien avec moi... Même si me comparer à ceux-là me dégoûte...

Elle ignora sa dernière phrase et fronça un instant les sourcils. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait rien inventé. Elle n'était pas encore devenue complètement folle.

— Tu n'es pas un vampire, affirma-t-elle avec assurance.

Il haussa un sourcil, tout en gardant son sourire. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait visé juste où pour lui montrer qu'elle avait tort ? Et de toute évidence, il n'était pas un Quileute non plus.

— Et pourquoi ne serais-je pas un vampire ?

— C'est évident, fit-elle en claquant la langue contre son palais, agacée.

Il sourit de nouveau.

— As-tu déjà oublié ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Il avait bu son sang..._

— Si tu étais réellement un vampire, je ne serais pas ici en train de te parler avec le cœur qui bat encore.

— Tu en es certaine ?

Elle resta silencieuse et fixa son regard sur son visage. Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail, posant ses mains derrière lui et l'observa en souriant légèrement.

— Viens.

Elle ne bougea pas tout de suite, puis elle se décida à faire quelques pas vers lui.

— Plus près.

Damon la toisait fièrement. Il pensait qu'elle aurait peur. Elle s'approcha à nouveau, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son corps à demi appuyé contre le meuble. Elle étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'il saisit ses hanches avec force pour la plaquer contre son torse chaud. L'odeur masculine lui emplit les narines alors qu'il la força à appuyer sa tête contre lui. Elle ne résista pas longtemps et resta finalement l'oreille collée conte son cœur.

Le seul problème était que son cœur ne battait pas. Pas le moindre rythme cardiaque qu'elle ne puisse percevoir. Mais son corps était chaud. Elle se débattit vivement, une sueur froide traversant son corps et glissant sur sa colonne vertébrale.

— Mon dieu, mais... je ne comprends pas ce que...

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots, et perdait le fil de ses pensées tant elle était surprise.

— Je bois du sang, mon cœur ne bat plus... Le rapprochement ne devrait pas être si dur, non ?

— Mais tu as la peau chaude et... Le soleil... Les crocs et...

— Et quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as rencontré une sous-race de vampire... Mais vois-tu je suis un vampire d'une race bien plus ancienne et bien plus dangereuse que celle que tu as connue, Bella.

Il claqua la mâchoire près de son oreille et elle frissonna. Le ton de sa voix était sombre mais mélodieux à la fois.

— Vois-tu ? Comparé à tes Sangs froids, je peux me fondre parmi les humains sans me faire remarquer... Et je suis beaucoup plus puissant. Protégé contre le soleil... Je pourrais même les tuer tous...

Elle ferma les yeux et cessa presque de respirer.

— D'une seule et unique morsure... Mais ce que j'apprécie le plus dans cette éternité, comparé à la leur, c'est ma liberté... Boire du sang comme je le souhaite, et tuer si je le désire seulement. La seule ombre au tableau... C'est que je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux de toi... Et je voudrais plus que tout savoir pourquoi...

Il saisit son menton et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Oui. J'aimerais savoir... Et t'arracher facilement le moindre de tes secrets...

Il y avait une lueur d'incompréhension dans leurs regards.

— Je ne...

Elle ne comprenait pas encore tout, elle était encore en train d'analyser mentalement les informations qu'il venait de lui balancer aussi rapidement au visage.

La vérité était là, désolante : les Cullen n'étaient pas tous puissants... Elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'il avait raison, même s'il restait encore des ombres autour de ces révélations : Damon pouvait les tuer... Et elle trouvait _ses vampires _moins fascinants.

Elle restait toujours aussi envoûtée par Damon et l'océan immense qui la regardait, tentant de la percer à jour sans y parvenir.

— Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te contraindre de faire ce que je veux ?

— C'est un de tes pouvoirs ? demanda-t-elle en se souvenant ceux des Cullen.

— Le pouvoir de tout vampire qui se respecte... Mais sur toi, visiblement ça ne marche pas... Ce qui est dommage, le jeu serait devenu beaucoup plus drôle, fit Damon avec un petit rictus amusé.

Il tenait toujours son menton prisonnier et Bella réfléchit. Elle savait que les pouvoirs d'Edward ne fonctionnaient pas sur elle non plus.

— Mais c'est ainsi, soupira théâtralement le vampire, et ce n'est pas pour autant que le jeu s'arrêtera, n'est-ce pas ?

Une étrange lueur traversa ses yeux et Bella resta immobile alors qu'il la relâchait, laissant ses mains reprendre leur place sur le comptoir derrière lui.

Bella était encore sous le choc. Vraisemblablement, la bizarrerie et le danger la trouvaient toujours, quoi qu'elle fasse. Une question effleura son esprit.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée ?

Elle plongea son regard émeraude presque vide dans le sien, et Damon parut décontenancé durant un instant, puis reprit son impassibilité.

— Je ne sais pas, je pense que j'aurais fini par m'ennuyer si je t'avais tuée... J'ai encore besoin de m'amuser...

— Je ne suis pas un jouet ! s'exclama-t-elle légèrement irritée en s'écartant de lui.

Il la rattrapa et la ramena contre son torse.

— Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire pourtant, tu as accepté non ? Alors pourquoi essaies-tu de te sauver maintenant, Bella ? Je pensais que tu n'avais pas peur.

Elle releva la tête.

— Je n'ai pas peur, affirma-t-elle avec assurance.

Le regard de Damon brilla dangereusement.

— Prouve-le alors.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

— Je pense avoir déjà...

— Joue ! Embrasse-moi ! Je te promets que je ne mordrais pas.

Elle sursauta face à sa demande soudaine et capricieuse.

— Non, répondit-elle en reculant.

— Tu as peur, affirma-t-il.

— Non, je n'ai pas peur !

— Si, sa voix était fébrile et moqueuse, tu as peur de moi. Ou alors tu as peur parce que tu n'as jamais eu le droit d'embrasser ton faiblard qui te servait de petit ami...

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit ses entrailles s'enflammer de colère

— Je t'interdis de...

— Tu es une trouillarde, l'accusa-t-il fier de lui, le voilà ton véritable masque Bella. Beaucoup de paroles en l'air, et d'idées fantasques dignes d'une enfant de sept ans, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es seule...

Elle sentait cette rage bouillonner en elle plus fortement au fil de ses paroles moqueuses et blessantes. Il voulait la pousser à bout pour gagner la partie, faute de pouvoir faire mieux.

— Je te déteste, cria-t-elle en lui jetant inutilement le premier ustensile pointu qui passait sous sa main alors qu'elle savait qu'il l'arrêterait d'un geste sans être blessé.

Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle, et plus son sourire s'élargissait, plus elle atteignait un nouveau stade dans la colère et le désespoir.

— Sors d'ici ! Dégage !

— Non, je ne dégagerais pas, déclara-t-il en arrêtant d'un geste la casserole qu'elle lui jeta, tu ne mérites même pas de vivre, Bella.

Elle émit un cri de rage et se précipita sur lui pour tenter de le tuer, sachant que sa pulsion meurtrière ne la mènerait sûrement à rien. Il tordit ses poignets et elle gémit de douleur.

— Tu réagis enfin normalement, constata-t-il amusé.

« Au moins je te fais réagir », répétait inlassablement la voix de Jacob dans son crâne. Oui, il la faisait réagir depuis qu'il la pourchassait. Elle émit un sanglot désespéré et répéta :

— Je te déteste !

— La haine sonne joyeusement à mes oreilles, susurra-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux pour regagner un semblant de calme, puis soupira, expulsant l'air qui restait bloqué dans ses poumons. Son esprit divaguait et elle ne se sentait plus maîtresse d'elle-même.

— Je te maudis, murmura-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux, mais je n'ai pas peur.

Bella libéra aisément ses poignets et rapidement, mais peu sûre d'elle, elle entoura la nuque de Damon et posa ses lèvres hésitantes sur les siennes. Elle sentit son sourire vainqueur contre sa bouche alors qu'il approcha son corps du sien d'un geste vif et sec.

Jacob était maladroit, Edward était froid et distant.

Damon embrassait de manière experte, sûr de lui-même, et ne refoulant pas ses émotions comme Edward le faisait et comme elle l'avait fait depuis _son départ. _Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour approfondir le baiser.

Sa langue toucha la sienne et elle sembla s'électriser, elle fit un bond en arrière et porta la paume de sa main contre ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés.

— Non, non, non, murmura-t-elle pour elle même, sort d'ici !

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il obéisse, elle ne le regarda plus et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer et s'appuyer contre la porte, nauséeuse et honteuse.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Edward allait revenir...

Et s'il revenait, que ferait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait exactement... Et s'il disait vrai, elle n'avait aucune raison d'en douter, Damon pouvait le tuer...

Bella avait embrassé un inconnu, passablement dangereux. Et aucune raison ne pouvait rattraper cela... Elle était idiote.

Elle appuya la tête contre la porte en bois, et ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver la sensation glacée dont elle avait tant l'habitude lorsqu'Edward l'embrassait chastement. Parce que c'était toujours ainsi. Elle était habituée à cela à être embrassée ainsi. Et c'était différent maintenant.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi cette idée idiote lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'elle avait décidé de jouer avec lui.

Elle ne parvenait pas à penser à Edward : le goût de sa langue était encore trop présent, et ses lèvres étaient encore brûlantes. Elle émit un cri de rage étouffée.

Bella ne pouvait pas qualifier cela de désagréable, elle mentirait. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais ce n'était pas une situation normale pour elle. Tout se bousculait encore dans sa tête, toutes les scènes, toutes les paroles de Damon depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Le résultat était là : elle était totalement perdue, encore plus que lorsqu'elle était tranquillement dans sa routine, à Forks.

Le jeu était beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle savait que tout ceci la mènerait définitivement à sa perte. Et c'était l'une des choses qui la terrifiait.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas normale ?

Elle était un véritable aimant à ennui. Elle avait beau changer de ville et d'État, elle était incapable de se comporter normalement, parce qu'à chaque endroit où elle allait, elle y rencontrait des choses qui ne devraient exister que dans ses cauchemars. Des vampires, des loups... Et une autre espèce de vampire encore mystérieuse et dangereuse à ses yeux.

Pour quelle raison était-elle incapable de vivre comme toute adolescente normale ? Pourquoi était-elle si terne et morne par rapport à Caroline et son exubérance ou encore Elena et son bonheur béat ? En cet instant, elle aurait tellement aimé tout oublier, et vivre normalement.

Tous ses souvenirs insouciants semblaient bien loin, elle avait l'impression d'avoir grandi trop vite. Elle regrettait les instants où tout allait bien, tout était simple, où le paranormal faisait partie de son imagination.

Ce n'était plus le cas depuis près d'un an. Et depuis son arrivée à Mystic Falls, tout ceci semblait presque irréel. Elle se sentait s'engluer dangereusement.

Bella était incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle pensait à présent. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu peur des Cullen. Certes, ils étaient différents de Victoria et des autres vampires que Damon appelait les Sangs-Froids. Mais que pensait-elle de lui, justement ? Elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas peur, elle agissait avec lui comme elle aurait agi avec n'importe quel autre humain, car il n'avait pas l'air d'un vampire. Et pourtant, elle avait compris qu'il était bien plus dangereux. Et même si une lueur de crainte persistait encore en elle à la vue de Damon depuis qu'elle était arrivée — elle était d'ailleurs incapable de dire pourquoi –, elle ne ressentait pas la peur horrifiante qui aurait été tout à fait justifiée dans son cas.

Comme si elle n'était plus maître de ses émotions depuis bien longtemps, relogée en tant que simple spectatrice des événements, incapable de freiner ou d'accélérer les choses. Elle laissait tout ceci se dérouler devant ses yeux comme un film. Il était d'ailleurs plus probable que tout ceci soit une fiction.

_ C'était loin d'être le cas._

Elle se noyait, incapable de retrouver la surface. Finalement, elle se retrouvait au point de départ, continuant de faire semblant.

.

.

.

« Quelle garce ! »

La jeune femme rejeta sa chevelure flamboyante en arrière. Elle ne devait pas rester ici. Les chiens étaient encore à ses trousses.

Elle contourna le lit dépourvu de draps, et laissa ses doigts fins glisser contre le matelas mis à nu. Le vieux réveil indiquait quinze heures.

L'odeur de l'humaine était encore présente partout dans cette maison vide depuis une bonne semaine. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Et cette flagrance lui chatouillait la gorge, la faisant hésiter entre grimacer et frissonner de plaisir. Ce sang, elle rêvait de le boire à petites gorgées, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, elle aimerait se délecter de ce liquide épais sorti tout droit de la jugulaire de cette fille.

Mais elle devrait être patiente. James méritait une vengeance digne de ce nom. Et la vider de son sang n'était pas une idée originale, même si le désir de le faire était puissant, elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. C'était trop simple.

Elle jeta un regard dans chacune des pièces de la petite maison blanche.

— Foutue garce, murmura-t-elle en arrivant dans la cuisine où elle ouvrit précipitamment chaque tiroir.

Il devait bien y avoir un minuscule indice. Ils avaient déménagé, et elle devait la retrouver rapidement. Victoria balaya d'un geste rageur la pile de prospectus qui s'entassaient sur la table de cuisine et poussa un grognement en les parcourant des yeux rapidement.

Un sourire étira les lèvres écarlates de Victoria tandis qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser une feuille volante qui était coincée entre les publicités de l'hypermarché Cotsco et Only.

Elle parcourut le papier froissé des yeux. C'était une page comprenant des maisons en locations en Virginie. L'une d'entre elles était marquée d'une croix au crayon de bois. Elle détailla le petit article.

— Mystic Falls, Viriginie, murmura-t-elle.

Brusquement, Victoria se figea et plissa les yeux, aux aguets. Les chiots n'étaient pas loin. Elle disparut, emportant la feuille avec elle.

.

.

.

Bella sortit de la salle de bain. Elle était incapable de se situer dans le temps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée là ? Elle se souvenait être rentrée chez elle en fin d'après-midi, peu de temps après Damon était arrivé et... elle ne se souvenait plus.

Charlie n'était toujours pas rentré, et il régnait un calme étrange dans la maison, signifiant qu'elle était seule.

Elle chercha l'horloge murale des yeux. Il était vingt et une heures trente. La nuit commençait à tomber. Jacob devait être en train de parcourir la forêt de Forks à ce moment précis. Il devait être à peine dix-huit heures trente chez lui.

Son meilleur ami lui manquait terriblement à cet instant précis. Et puis, elle était inquiète. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où en étaient leurs recherches. Et si Victoria les avait semés ?

Elle décrocha le combiné, décidée à ne pas se laisser mourir de faim et commander une pizza. Elle se tourna pour feuilleter l'annuaire à la recherche du numéro de la pizzeria locale.

— Bonsoir Isabella, susurra une voix venimeuse.

Elle lâcha ce qu'elle tenait à la main et le téléphone pendit misérablement, continuant sa sinistre mélodie.

— Victoria…

La jeune femme en face d'elle pencha légèrement la tête, souriante.

— Je suis... Incroyablement satisfaite.

Elle passa une langue rose sur ses lèvres écarlates.

— Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide, si simple. Mais vois-tu, les chiots ne sont pas très intelligents. Et tu n'as même pas essayé de brûler les pistes derrière toi, c'était idiot. Tu aurais pu gagner du temps Isabella.

Bella ne bougea pas, comme si rester immobile pourrait l'aider à survivre. Elle remarqua avec étonnement que son instinct de survie reprenait le dessus. Elle qui pensait vouloir mourir quelque temps auparavant avait à présent une rage de vivre qui dépassait ses espérances.

— Je voudrais faire durer mon plaisir. Une partie de chasse est intéressante seulement si la proie a envie de survivre tu ne crois pas ?

Bella ferma les yeux.

— Je te laisse cinq petites minutes, Isabella. Cinq minutes pour me montrer à quel point tu as envie de t'enfuir, de trouver de l'aide.

Victoria eut un sourire énigmatique et regarda sa montre. Puis elle compta dix secondes à voix haute.

— Top chrono. Tu as cinq minutes.

Il passa une seule seconde avant que Bella ne réagisse.

.

.

.

Elle courrait à en perdre haleine, sans réellement savoir où aller. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, elle n'était plus qu'une simple spectatrice de la scène. Elle zigzaguait entre les arbres. Elle chuta et se releva rapidement, jetant un regard affolé derrière elle avant de reprendre par un autre chemin. Sa poitrine était en feu, ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher définitivement, et elle était incapable de réfléchir intelligemment. Il fallait simplement courir, encore et encore, se retourner à chaque bruissement de feuille sans s'arrêter.

Elle savait que le but était le même. Victoria la rattraperait dans quelques minutes à peine, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Son esprit redevint clair. Si elle n'avait pas mis Damon à la porte...

Elle sentit des larmes brûlantes couler sur ses joues.

.

.

.

Elena ferma le journal intime qu'elle tenait dans les mains, et se pencha à la fenêtre pensive. Stefan n'était pas encore venu, et il lui manquait déjà beaucoup.

Elle sourit tendrement à la simple pensée de sa prochaine venue quand un bruit retint son attention. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et se pencha vers l'extérieur. Bella dévalait les quelques marches de la véranda au pas de course et atteignait la pelouse. Elle courrait comme si elle avait la mort aux trousses, regardant derrière elle avant de disparaître dans l'ombre. Elena sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle savait d'instinct que tout ceci était mauvais signe. Elle continua à observer la maison des Swan quand une inconnue fit quelques pas sur la pelouse, observant sa montre avec intérêt. Sa chevelure flamboyante et sa peau luisante au clair de lune lui donnèrent d'incroyables frissons d'horreur.

Elena referma la fenêtre et composa le numéro de Damon, anxieuse.

.

.

.

Elle ne parvenait plus à reprendre sa respiration, si bien qu'elle craignait de tomber définitivement, incapable de tenter de fuir le plus loin possible.

Bella pivota dans la forêt et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil en arrière. Quand elle regarda de nouveau devant elle, elle percuta quelque chose de dur, une branche sans doute, au niveau de la gorge et fut projetée plus loin, le souffle coupé.

— Tes cinq minutes sont écoulées.

Bella émit un râle écœurant en reprenant une inspiration. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui briser la nuque. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une branche était en vérité l'avant-bras tendu de Victoria qui venait de mettre fin à cette poursuite inutile.

— C'était amusant, admit la rouquine.

Bella s'aida de ses coudes pour ramper vers un tronc d'arbre où elle appuya son crâne douloureux.

Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage, touchant un liquide chaud et poisseux qui coulait de sa bouche entrouverte. Elle avala son propre sang et réprima un haut-le-cœur douloureux.

Victoria sembla garder son calme et posa ses prunelles flamboyantes sur ses mains à présent rouges, sans perdre son sang froid, ni sa détermination. Elle s'approcha lentement et empoigna ses cheveux en la redressant.

— Bien, j'estime avoir patienté assez longtemps.

Bella vit comme au ralenti les mains de Victoria saisir ses épaules, et son pied se lever. Puis, rapidement, dans un craquement sinistre, sa jambe se brisa et elle s'effondra en poussant un hurlement déchirant.

.

.

.

Damon et Stefan parcouraient la forêt à une vitesse folle, leurs sens en éveil. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, peut-être que ce n'était rien... Mais Elena avait l'air terrifiée. Elle avait vu Bella disparaître dans la forêt il y a quelques minutes, elle ne devait pas être loin.

Plus loin à l'Ouest, un hurlement retentit et Damon reconnut facilement la voix de Bella.

Il fit un signe à Stefan et ils changèrent de direction.

.

.

.

Elle poussa un nouveau cri lorsque Victoria la força à se remettre debout, en équilibre précaire sur sa jambe brisée en morceaux, formant un angle bizarre. La douleur était étrange, peut-être parce que son corps était en état de choc, peut-être parce qu'elle était à demi consciente... Mais elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir encore avant de mourir, seule dans cette forêt. Et elle voulait continuer de vivre.

Elle reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui se brisa à son tour et son crâne alla heurter le tronc derrière elle avec un bruit d'une noix qu'on écrase. Elle retomba mollement sur le sol, sonnée, incapable d'entendre nettement le rire moqueur de la rouquine, ni ses propres gémissements.

Bella était prête à subir, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle releva les yeux vers le visage trouble de Victoria et tenta de s'éclaircir la vue. Un autre bruit mât retentit avec un feulement de haine, mais elle ne ressentit rien, aucune douleur.

Elle sentit son corps s'affaisser sur le sol et un filet de sang voila son regard, l'empêchant de distinguer nettement la scène. Mais Victoria n'était plus devant elle, et elle entendait le bruit d'un combat acharné.

Elle tenta de bouger et tomba sur le flanc. Elle aperçut devant elle le visage inquiet de Stefan qui la secouait doucement. Sa voix parvint plus nettement à ses oreilles, comme lorsqu'on augmentait le son d'un appareil. Elle entendait tout à présent, et sa vue devenait plus claire. Elle voulut parler, mais un élancement violent lui déchira le visage et elle gémit, restant immobile.

Stefan parut heureux de la voir s'éveiller difficilement et se redressa. Elle distingua à quelques mètres d'eux le corps de Victoria plaqué contre un arbre, et la silhouette sombre de Damon qui la tenait par la gorge.

Elle ne put se redresser, mais tenta de distinguer le visage de la rouquine, son expression.

Elle remarqua sa terreur et son hébétement.

Damon éclata de rire, moqueur, et tira la tignasse de Victoria en arrière, la forçant sans difficulté à se plier en deux.

Comment pouvait-il la soumettre ?

Personne n'était parvenu à cela avant lui.

Elle émit un gémissement plaintif et Victoria poussa un cri de douleur lorsque les crocs de Damon perforèrent son épaule sans difficulté.

Bella se souvenait qu'Edward lui disait que la peau d'un vampire était dure comme du marbre et que la seule manière de les tuer était de les démembrer et brûler les morceaux.

Damon disait vrai, et elle se rendit compte qu'Edward avait menti. Il avait pu la mordre comme si ses canines glissaient dans du beurre. Il n'avait montré aucune difficulté à cela, et Victoria avait mal.

Il délaissa le corps de la rouquine qui poussait des cris terrifiants en se tordant sur le sol de la forêt, incapable de se relever.

Elle croisa le regard océan du vampire avant de sombrer.


	9. Revival

****N/A : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, et de me mettre dans leurs favoris. Cela me fait autant plaisir qu'une review, même si parfois je préférais lire les critiques pour me faire une idée. Je suis heureuse de voir aussi qu'on me lit. ****

* * *

><p><strong>VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IX : REVIVAL<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Bella entendait le moindre bruit. Son ouïe semblait intacte, mais elle ne voyait rien, et elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

— Mais bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Elle reconnut très nettement le timbre inquiet de la voix de Stefan. Près d'elle, elle distingua un soupir las, puis le bruit d'un verre que l'on pose sèchement.

— Tu pourrais arrêter une seule fois dans ta vie de poser des questions Stefan ?

Elle savait que c'était Damon qui venait de parler. Les tons suaves et sarcastiques de sa voix... Bella les reconnaîtrait entre mille !

Un cri lointain de souffrance perça le silence qui régnait autour d'eux. Damon émit un son moqueur.

Bella se concentra sur le bruit alentour. Elle distinguait très nettement le crépitement d'un feu et elle savait qu'elle était allongée confortablement. Ils avaient donc quitté la forêt. Elle devait être chez les deux frères.

— Elle ne se réveille pas, murmura Stefan près d'elle.

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et une main chaude la toucha, puis se retira. On plaqua quelque chose d'humide et chaud sur ses lèvres. Cela toucha sa langue, lui laissant un arrière-goût métallique. Elle identifia cela comme étant du sang. Au-delà du goût âcre, elle sentait vaguement quelque chose de plus subtil, qui effaça la nausée qui la secouait. Elle avait l'impression que son corps en redemandait.

Très vite, l'afflux de ce sang sucré s'arrêta et elle sentit un léger chatouillement parcourir chacun de ses membres.

Un nouveau hurlement résonna à quelques mètres d'eux, puis un claquement de langue.

— Pitié, fais la taire, fit Damon avec suffisance.

Bella se sentit émerger lentement, mais elle garda les yeux fermés, par prudence. Elle craignait inconsciemment de découvrir la scène.

Elle n'avait plus cette douleur lancinante à la mâchoire. Elle ne percevait plus la présence des Salvatore. Elle ouvrit les paupières et laissa sa vue s'habituer à la lumière orangée de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle se redressa ensuite, et secoua la tête pour chasser l'engourdissement encore présent. On l'avait allongée sur un confortable sofa, juste devant une cheminée massive dans laquelle brûlait un feu agréable. Elle détailla les boiseries aux alentours, les meubles anciens, mais entretenus.

Bella ne pouvait voir que ce grand salon, mais elle le trouvait vraiment beau. Il avait un charme bien à lui, différent du salon riche et moderne de la maison des Cullen, qui était trop passe-partout, une beauté que l'on connaissait partout dans les riches villas, que l'on pouvait trouver dans énormément de villes américaines.

Elle pouvait aisément dire que cette maison-là devait être magnifique, racontant sa propre histoire. Un charme un peu plus rare et subtil.

Sur la table basse trônait le verre vide que Damon avait dû laisser. Elle se leva avec prudence, s'attendant à ressentir une forte douleur due à la fracture de ses os, mais elle ne sentait rien. Elle fit quelques pas en dehors du salon spacieux et observa le grand escalier en bois, les tapis moelleux et beaux, les petits meubles coûteux, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait encore admirer. Elle resta légèrement émerveillée, au-dessous d'un lustre qui tamisait le corridor.

Elle secoua la tête et observa une grande porte entrouverte derrière les escaliers. Un nouveau cri strident retentit, puis elle distingua un rire moqueur dont elle identifia très facilement le propriétaire. Cela venait de cette porte.

Bella s'avança sans crainte et descendit les marches qui menaient à un sous-sol froid et sec. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à explorer cette cave qui paraissait grande et suivit les bruits légers qu'elle percevait aisément. Elle distingua bientôt une ombre qui patientait devant une autre porte entrouverte. Elle avança plus lentement et elle put bientôt reconnaître Stefan qui se tourna vers elle. Il lui offrit un léger sourire gêné et tenta de la dissuader de passer.

Cependant elle pencha la tête dans la pièce et il s'effaça légèrement.

C'était une sorte de cachot, simple et sombre, mais la porte était barricadée, visiblement solide. À l'intérieur, elle vit très nettement Damon, debout face à une silhouette recluse dans un coin, sans défense. Il observait celle-ci, semblant se délecter.

Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir tandis que Damon laissait couler son regard sur elle l'espace d'un instant avant de le reporter vers l'ombre qui convulsait légèrement.

Cette petite chose qui paraissait innocente et faible était Victoria. Ce Vampire qui la menaçait depuis des mois, qui avait échappé à Jacob et sa meute, aux Cullen eux-mêmes. Cette femme semblait à présent bien inoffensive. Toute l'admiration qu'elle avait pu ressentir lorsqu'elle avait pu remarquer sa force s'envola.

Elle regardait Victoria comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Comme si elle avait été une simple humaine, totalement innoffensive.

Un gémissement rauque de douleur s'échappa des lèvres à présent blanches et crispées de la rouquine qui se tordit une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et ils avaient perdus leur éclat rougeâtre, elle ne semblait plus les voir et c'était ce qui amusait Damon qui la repoussa sur le côté d'un léger coup de pied.

Elle s'affaissa comme un vulgaire paquet de tissu et Bella osa encore s'approcher, arrivant presque à la hauteur du vampire brun qui la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle retint une exclamation lorsqu'elle remarqua l'épaule abîmée de la jeune femme. On distinguait très nettement une marque profonde de morsure qui n'avait normalement pas lieu d'être sur cette peau de marbre.

Cela semblait déjà nécrosé, comme si en dessous de sa carapace, tout n'était qu'un amas luisant de chair putréfiée. Autour de la blessure, des fissures sombres courraient le long de son bras qui pendait mollement et sur sa gorge, montant presque jusqu'à son visage émacié.

Quand Damon disait qu'il pouvait les tuer d'une morsure... Elle avait au départ pensé à une blague idiote. Mais à présent... Elle en avait la preuve. La puissance des vampires de Mystic Falls prenait toute son envergure.

Elle regarda Damon, à demi émerveillée et horrifiée, mais garda finalement une moue surprise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Stefan semblait lui aussi avoir cette question au bout des lèvres, mais il se retint.

Le sourire de Damon s'agrandit, mais il ne quitta pas ce qu'il restait de Victoria des yeux.

— Ça te fait peur ?

— Non, avoua-t-elle.

— Elle ne va pas tarder à mourir.

Un éclat étrange passa dans le regard bleu du vampire. Il semblait se délecter de la souffrance de Victoria. Bella remarqua que les fissures noirâtres avaient gagné du terrain et rongeaient à présent son visage. Elle semblait de plus en plus déconnectée de la réalité et elle s'affaissait de plus en plus. Plus elle l'observait, et plus elle avait l'impression que la jeune femme devenait plus insignifiante que jamais.

Jugeant que la scène avait assez duré, Damon quitta la pièce et frappa l'épaule de son frère, moqueur.

— Je t'ai appris comment tuer un Sang-Froid, Stefan. Prends-en de la graine !

Le susnommé le regarda abasourdi puis son regard dériva vers Bella qui s'éloignait à son tour à la suite du vampire brun.

.

.

.

Ils étaient de retour dans le salon, et Bella écoutait la conversation des deux frères, Damon lançant de temps à autres un mot de pique auquel Stefan répondait plus ou moins.

En vérité, elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'à quelques mètres en dessous d'eux, Victoria était en train de mourir. La mort imminente de ce vampire qui avait hanté ses nuits lui laissait une sensation étrange. Elle était à la fois soulagée et à la fois dépitée. Sa disparition la ramenait à rayer un nouveau détail de sa vie à Forks, de sa vie avec les Cullen. Comme si Edward disparaissait de plus en plus de ses souvenirs. Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier le timbre de sa voix.

Tout ceci devenait de plus en plus réel pour elle. Son abandon définitif... Et cette nouvelle vie impliquait apparemment de rayer des événements bouleversants ou non de son ancienne existence.

Et elle se sentait immédiatement perdue.

Le regard océan de Damon la ramena sur Terre. Elle fronça les sourcils et il leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire en coin.

— Comme c'est agréable de voir qu'on ne m'écoute pas.

Il était faussement vexé, bien évidemment. Elle ne s'excusa pas et se releva du sofa. Elle venait de penser à Charlie.

— Il faut que je rentre.

C'était si soudain que les frères Salvatore furent brièvement étonnés.

— Il faut que j'aille voir Elena je peux-…, commença Stefan.

— Laisse tomber, Stefan, le coupa son frère.

Le vampire brun passa devant elle et récupéra sa veste en cuir sur le dos d'un fauteuil et lui adressa un clin d'œil faussement amical.

— Alors ?

Bella secoua la tête et le suivit.

.

.

.

Damon rageait intérieurement : Bella n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois durant le trajet, elle semblait encore ailleurs et il n'avait cessé de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquisiteurs.

Elle ne l'avait même pas remercié. Il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie, non ? Cette rouquine allait la tuer. Et vu comment elle s'était acharnée sur Bella, cela devait être une vengeance personnelle. Encore une chose intéressante à connaître à son sujet.

Il se demanda un instant si elle n'aurait pas préféré qu'il la laisse mourir vu sa réaction amorphe. Il n'avait pas cherché à la vexer et l'avait déposée devant chez elle, les lèvres pincées, le regard légèrement agacé.

Finalement : il aurait dû la laisser mourir.

Il la suivit du regard avant de démarrer en trombe.

.

.

.

Bella dût s'expliquer devant Charlie, mais son père ne lui tint pas rigueur de son retard. Il semblait exténué, mais heureux de la savoir saine et sauve. Il avait simplement semblé étonné de voir l'état lamentable de ses vêtements.

Elle était restée longtemps sous un jet d'eau glacial, dans l'espoir de retrouver tous ses esprits. Victoria était peut-être déjà morte en cet instant. Morte, disparue...

Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Elle avait cru que Damon mentait, elle s'était mentalement persuadée que tout ceci était faux, qu'elle avait dû rêver... Mais c'était réel. Il avait tué Victoria sans difficulté...

La rouquine était encore le symbole de l'existence des Cullen dans sa vie à Forks. Mais à présent, c'était presque comme si Edward n'avait jamais existé pour elle. Même si elle gardait encore cet album photo qui lui tenait tant à cœur, même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas folle... C'était une sensation nouvelle dans sa vie. Elle frissonna et se glissa sous les draps.

C'était vraiment une nouvelle vie qui commençait donc, une vie qui effaçait peu à peu la précédente. Et elle ne parvenait pas à en être effrayée. Elle ne ressentait plus cette peur qui avait pu prendre le contrôle sur elle à son arrivée ici.

Elle ne craignait plus rien.

Elle savait qu'elle était réellement un aimant à ennuis. Les Salvatore en étaient la preuve. Elle avait beau déménager, les vampires la suivaient toujours... Elle n'était décidément pas destinée à être comme toutes les filles de son âge. L'insouciance n'était pas pour elle, et de toute manière, elle était plus du genre à penser sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

Les Cullen étaient ce que Damon appelait des Sang-Froids. Il ne les considérait donc pas vraiment comme étant des vampires. Et elle qui pensait avoir découvert les êtres les plus beaux qui existaient sur cette Terre... Elle venait à peine de découvrir à quoi ressemblaient réellement les vampires... Sous les traits attirants et dangereux de Damon Salvatore.

Elle se souvenait encore de sa morsure... Elle se toucha inconsciemment le cou. Il n'y avait plus rien, mais celle de James resterait à jamais marquée. Damon ne laissait aucune trace. Et étrangement, cela n'avait pas été douloureux. Non, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement à présent. La sensation de ses crocs qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, lentement, la consumant presque sur place avait quelque chose de sensuel. Et elle avait aimé ça.

Le goût de son sang... Ce sang qui guérissait ses blessures...

Elle ferma les yeux. _Incroyable_.

Bella jeta un regard vers la fenêtre. Son ennemi nocturne ne semblait plus venir déranger son sommeil à présent. Son regard lui rappelait énormément celui de Damon.

La jeune fille saisit son portable et appela Jacob.

— Bella, j'allais t'appeler, lança la voix de son meilleur ami essoufflée, je crois que Victoria...

— Victoria est morte, murmura Bella.

Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir prononcé ces mots comme si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même.

— Quoi ?

Jacob semblait profondément surpris.

— Je l'ai vue, Jake. On... On l'a tué.

— Qui a pu réussir à faire ça ?

Bella chercha un mensonge à toute vitesse.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu très nettement, mais elle ne me poursuivra plus à présent Jake.

Son loup resta silencieux à l'autre bout du fil avant de soupirer de soulagement, cependant dépité.

— Quand est-ce que tu viens ?

Jacob s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Je pensais venir d'ici la semaine prochaine, tout au plus, maintenant que tout semble s'arranger… Comment te sens-tu ?

— Je... Je vais bien. Je suis encore un peu... Perturbée.

Elle ne savait pas si ces mots étaient exacts, mais elle n'était pas en grande forme en tout cas. Jacob parut s'en satisfaire.

— Tu iras mieux, j'en suis persuadé. Il faudrait simplement que tu arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule.

Il éclata de rire et elle fit une moue vexée avant de soupirer à son tour. Elle sentit son soulagement et sa joie à des milliers de miles de là.

— Je sais. Je t'ai fait une promesse, je ne l'oublie pas. Tout ira bien, tu as raison. Bonne nuit Jake.

L'indien lui répondit chaleureusement et elle raccrocha très vite, reposant ton téléphone sur le bord de sa table de chevet.

Avant, elle pensait que si Victoria revenait, les Cullen viendraient la protéger. Mais elle s'était approchée d'elle par deux fois, et Alice avait dû la voir venir, et jamais ils n'étaient revenus. Ils ne se souciaient guère d'elle, elle en avait à présent conscience. Et cette constatation la laissait incroyablement de marbre, alors qu'auparavant elle aurait sûrement sombré plus bas que Terre une fois de plus. Mais ce n'était plus le cas.

Elle se retourna et ferma les yeux. Elle était trop exténuée pour continuer à se perdre dans ses pensées.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle aurait dû ressentir. Auparavant, elle aurait était certaine qu'elle aurait fondu en larmes, ou même enfermée dans un silence définitif. Cette nuit de sommeil ne l'avait pas aidée.

Elle savait depuis toujours que les Cullen ne reviendraient jamais. Mais elle n'en avait pas eu la preuve avant cet événement.

C'était Damon qui l'avait sauvée.

Bella aurait dû se sentir si mal de savoir qu'Edward se fichait d'elle. Elle n'avait pas pleuré pour lui. Mais elle avait ressenti cette force vitale s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'échapper à la Rouquine.

.

.

.

Elle était assise sur son lit, alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever sur Mystic Falls, recherchant dans ses souvenirs à partir de quand Edward n'avait plus été si important pour elle, à partir de quel instant elle avait presque oublié le son mélodieux de sa voix... Elle aurait voulu ressentir quelque chose, pour lui prouver qu'elle aimait encore cette ancienne vie, mais rien... Peut-être était-ce le choc... Peut-être était-elle définitivement morte ?

Damon avait joué le rôle qu'Edward aurait dû jouer. Et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle n'avait même pas ouvert les lèvres lorsque Victoria s'était tordue de douleur sur le sol. Elle ne l'avait même pas remercié. Il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie... Et dire que quelques semaines avant cela, elle aurait voulu mourir.

Elle ne parvenait plus à songer normalement depuis quelque temps déjà, ses pensées étaient de plus en plus emmêlées.

Et comment pouvait-elle remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie ?

Bella se leva, choisit une tenue convenable pour le temps qu'ils avaient annoncé et se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain.

Qu'est-ce qu'il la faisait changer ainsi ? Le jeu auquel elle avait accepté de se prêter, qui mettait ainsi un peu de piment dans sa vie ? Était-ce vraiment cela qui lui donnait peu à peu le goût de vivre ? Ou peut-être que les mystères que cette ville cachait lui donnaient envie de les découvrir ? Elle n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qui était en train de changer en elle. Son monstre était en train de disparaître, et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir encore le retenir, pour se rattacher à ce qu'il lui restait encore des Cullen.

Charlie avait semblé remarquer ce changement chez elle. Elle le voyait l'observer de temps à autre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il était le mieux placé pour voir cela après tout, car personne d'autre ne la connaissait aussi bien que lui.

Ce fut finalement un autre souvenir qui vint l'horrifier. Le baiser. Elle avait embrassé Damon. Et elle avait apprécié. Parce qu'encore une fois, il était parvenu à la faire céder, comme s'il pouvait connaître ses points faibles. Ce vampire étrange maniait le sarcasme à la perfection, et il parvenait toujours à la rendre muette, fébrile de colère. Il arrivait à la fasciner...

C'était lui. C'était à cause de lui — grâce à lui ? —, que cette rage de vaincre avait pris la place de sa passivité habituelle. Devait-elle réellement lui en vouloir ? « Au moins, il te fait réagir. » Certes, mais il avait une manière bien à lui de parvenir à ses fins, et visiblement il se plaisait à le faire et elle ne pouvait qu'être agacée, et dépitée... Mais sa dépression n'était plus là lorsqu'il était avec elle, jouant sans respecter aucune règle.

Elle ferma les yeux. Décidément, tout ceci était vraiment compliqué.

.

.

.

Elle appréciait de plus en plus Elena, Caroline et Tyler. Les autres personnes de leur entourage étant peu présentes. « Blondie » était réellement drôle et rafraîchissante. Il était presque impossible de s'ennuyer lorsqu'elle était là avec Tyler et Elena équilibrait la balance, étant toujours aussi calme que Bella pouvait l'être.

Elles étaient le genre de personnes qui pouvaient facilement devenir amies avec n'importe qui, ce genre de personnes que l'on ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs. Des oreilles attentives.

Elle avait lu dans le regard chocolat d'Elena une certaine inquiétude, puis du soulagement. Bella sut immédiatement qu'elle était au courant. Stefan avait dû tout lui dire. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui encouragerait Bella à lui confier tout ce qu'elle gardait profondément en elle dans l'immédiat. Elle jugeait qu'Elena avait assez de problèmes au fond d'elle-même pour pouvoir écouter les siens. Et elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer faible. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié d'elle, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Damon connaissait peut-être une partie de son histoire, mais elle ne lui avouerait rien non plus. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Tout était encore nouveau et étrange pour elle.

Elle inspira profondément l'air pur quand elle franchit les portes de sortie du lycée. Encore une journée qui se terminait, laissant place à l'aube de sa nouvelle vie.

Comme tous les jours, elle parcourut le parking des yeux, recherchant presque inconsciemment la belle voiture noire et son charismatique propriétaire. Et cette fois, il était là.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle : Elena et Caroline parlaient encore à l'intérieur du bâtiment, disparaissant derrière les élèves qui quittaient les cours en groupe. Elle reporta son attention sur le vampire brun, appuyé négligemment contre le coffre de sa voiture, l'observant intensément, ses yeux bleus incroyablement expressifs en cet instant précis.

Elle le rejoignit sans prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Il l'invita d'un geste de la tête à monter en voiture. Elle hésita une seconde avant d'ouvrir la portière et de lui obéir. Comme si elle ne craignait rien. Et puis, elle lui prouvait encore une fois qu'elle n'avait pas peur.

Il démarra en trombe. Il avait une conduite encore plus dangereuse et imprudente qu'Edward, elle dut enfoncer ses doigts dans les sièges pour cacher son anxiété et tenta de garder une moue impassible.

— Où tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant qu'il prenait la direction opposée de la rue où elle habitait.

Il eut un sourire énigmatique qui l'agaça légèrement. Elle le fixa un instant, silencieuse puis observa la route.

— Merci.

— Hum ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sachant parfaitement qu'il se moquait d'elle.

— Pour hier, précisa-t-elle assez sèchement.

— Ah ! J'étais en train de me demander si tu ne voulais pas mourir finalement.

Elle lui lança une œillade meurtrière qui le fit éclater de rire tandis qu'il donnait un violent coup de volant pour tourner à droite.

— Là, je te fais peur ?

Elle se reprit et secoua la tête.

— Pas le moins du monde.

Ce qui bien évidemment était faux, ils le savaient tous les deux. Il ne ralentit pas la cadence pour autant.

Elle reconnut la route qui menait à chez lui et regretta amèrement de l'avoir suivi sans hésiter.

Bella resta quelques secondes à admirer la grande bâtisse qui lui faisait face, n'ayant pas eu le temps de la détailler la veille, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée. Mais elle la voyait très nettement à présent. Elle était implantée au beau milieu de nulle part, entourée d'arbres. Fabriquée de pierre et de bois sombre, elle pensa de nouveau à ce charme époustouflant qu'elle avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée dans le salon. Mais cela était encore plus impressionnant vu de dehors.

Elle secoua la tête en remarquant qu'elle paraissait ridicule, le nez levé et une moue d'enfant émerveillé sur le visage. Elle sentit une chaleur étrange se répandre sur ses joues, chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps, alors qu'elle croisait le regard incroyablement clair de Damon qui semblait se moquer d'elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire aussi ravageur qu'il paraissait dangereux.

— Tu veux réellement rester dehors ?

Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans ses prunelles qui devenaient un peu plus sombres en cet instant. Elle le fixa, coulant son regard sur son visage parfait et le suivi à l'intérieur. Même s'il n'avait pas parlé du jeu, elle savait qu'il y faisait constamment référence, parce qu'il savait comment la faire céder à ce qu'il voulait. Et elle avait parfaitement conscience que c'était ainsi qu'elle perdrait définitivement.

Elle observa instinctivement la porte qui menait au sous-sol selon ses souvenirs récents, comme si elle s'attendait à voir surgir la rouquine, plus immortelle que jamais. Mais un silence assez rassurant régnait à présent dans le manoir.

Elle était bel et bien morte, alors… Et un côté d'elle-même voulait voir ce corps, ou ce qu'il en restait, pour s'en assurer. Mais elle se ravisa. Damon se dirigea vers le salon, la laissant au beau milieu de l'entrée.

Elle hésita un instant avant de le suivre. Elle le chercha du regard et le découvrit, deux bouteilles d'alcool à la main, réfléchissant sérieusement. Finalement il reposa celle qu'il tenait dans la main droite et attrapa deux verres avec nonchalance.

Bella n'avait pas cette aisance qui lui était propre. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui l'avait fascinée la toute première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et bien d'autres détails avaient eu cet effet sur elle. Comme cette capacité qu'il avait à éveiller une sensation étrange au creux de sa poitrine, qu'elle avait d'abord trouvée désagréable, mais qui avait bien vite détruit le monstre qui la terrassait peu à peu, le remplaçant sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte.

Il disparut de son champ de vision en une seconde et elle sursauta quand il réapparut devant elle, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, secouant un verre rempli à moitié devant elle. Les glaçons tintèrent contre les parois.

Elle observa son contenu, dubitative, mais il l'encouragea à l'avaler d'un regard.

Bella grimaça, c'était bien pire que le punch qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de goûter, le liquide ambré lui brûla douloureusement la gorge, et l'estomac, répandant une chaleur étrange dans son corps.

Elle le regarda avaler le sien, tout aussi impassible que d'habitude. Elle en déduit que si son statut de vampire ne le rendait pas plus résistant à l'alcool, il devait avoir l'habitude de boire. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs à quoi cela pouvait bien lui servir.

— Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée qu'elle éclaircit d'un léger toussotement.

Elle savait qu'il se délectait de la voir perdue et indécise. Bella s'attendait à recevoir l'un de ses efficaces sarcasmes, mais il disparut de nouveau et se retrouva sur le sofa, assis avec négligence, le visage à demi tourné vers elle. _Ses yeux _— et quels yeux —, posés sur elle avec insistance.

— C'est si important pour toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules et resta debout, ne sachant visiblement que faire et légèrement intimidée. Elle n'avait jamais cru l'être en sa présence aujourd'hui, mais tout semblait radicalement changer au fil des jours.

— Je ne mords pas. Sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Elle s'autorisa un léger sourire et s'approcha de lui, pour finalement s'asseoir et plonger son regard émeraude dans les braises restantes de la cheminée.

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur son bras nu, comme fasciné par la cicatrice en demi-lune qu'il lui restait encore en guise de souvenir. Il était à présent pensif. Et elle observa son manège, immobile. Il se reprit au bout de quelques secondes, son habituel masque empli de sarcasme revint. Mais il ne cessa la course de sa main sur sa petite marque brillante. Fascinée, elle ne quitta pas ses doigts fins et pâles du regard. À l'endroit où il touchait sa peau, elle ressentait une chaleur agréable, elle observa avec attention son épiderme se niveler de frissons. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou il n'en fit rien. Elle s'attendait pourtant à recevoir une remarque désagréable qui briserait cet instant où elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à sensation que sa peau sur la sienne lui procurait. Un moment où elle n'était pas assaillie de questions qui resteraient sûrement sans réponses.

Son jeu passa rapidement dans sa tête. Était-il encore en train de jouer avec elle ? Il était tellement imprévisible qu'elle ne pouvait qu'en douter. Mais elle s'en fichait. Que ce soit un jeu ou non, cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Parce qu'elle l'avait toujours connu avec ce masque qu'il tenait tant à garder, ce qui lui permettait de s'amuser sans se soucier d'autre chose. Elle l'enviait à ce sujet. Elle se demandait en cet instant si elle était capable de commencer à jouer, sans qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Jouer et établir un nouveau défi par elle-même. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer un son, réfléchissant à toute vitesse et de donnant une convenance, puis, avec un regard illuminé d'une envie de le défier, elle répéta un ordre qu'il lui avait déjà donné quelques jours auparavant.

— Embrasse-moi.

Il eut un sourire amusé, et plongea son regard océan dans celui déterminé de Bella. Ce n'était pas une supplication, et il sut immédiatement que la seule chose dont elle avait envie : c'était de jouer. Et ils savaient tous deux qu'il ne perdrait jamais à son propre jeu. Il parut satisfait et ses doigts quittèrent son poignet.

La seule pensée qui effleura son esprit en cet instant était ce qui restait encore de Victoria, à quelques mètres d'eux. Quelle importance ?

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet instant semblable, quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'il avait décidé de mener la danse. Cette fois, tout était bien différent : auparavant, le baiser avait été empreint d'une certaine douceur, parce qu'il s'était laissé faire, lui répondant seulement. Ce n'était plus le cas.

Il avait glissé ses doigts dans ses cheveux, lui maintenant fermement l'arrière de la tête, et ne se préoccupa pas d'être doux. Il s'empara de ses lèvres déjà entrouvertes, brutal et possessif, mais empli d'autres sentiments qui la rendirent bien vite folle. Elle frissonna quand elle rencontra de nouveau sa langue experte qui ne la ménagea pas.

Elle ne voulait pas être traitée comme si elle avait été faite de porcelaine. Elle n'était pas fragile.

Elle gémit légèrement tandis qu'il quittait ses lèvres et que sa bouche violente, mais grisante glissait le long de sa mâchoire, dévorant bientôt son cou, comme si sa peau avait été un met des plus appétissants sur Terre.

Une nouvelle lueur de défi traversa leurs regards. Il mordilla sensuellement la fine couche de peau diaphane et elle frissonna. Dans quelques secondes, elle savait qu'il la mordrait. Elle voulait qu'il le fasse. Et il le fera parce qu'il ne refuserait jamais un défi.

Il émit une espèce de grondement sourd tandis qu'il goûtait sa peau et ses crocs transpercèrent agréablement sa chair. Elle se tendit contre le dossier du sofa et rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant le plaisir l'envahir de nouveau.

Elle se consumait.

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Bella se sentit bien. Elle se rendit compte avec un mélange d'horreur et de satisfaction qu'elle aimait ça.

« Ma pauvre Bella... Tu es vraiment en totale perdition ».

Il se sépara un de son cou, son regard illuminé par une intense flamme. Elle observa avec fascination amener son propre poignet à ses lèvres et y mordre profondément. Il lui colla la plaie où coulait un filet de sang d'un noir profond et elle n'hésita pas avant d'ouvrir la bouche, appréciant presque le goût de ce liquide encore chaud.

La morsure avait bien vite disparu, et elle resta un instant, la main posée sur sa peau.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de nouveau d'elle, une pensée l'effleura : mais que faisait-elle au juste ?

Elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas novice en la matière, il était déterminé, et désireux. Elle avait l'habitude de ne jamais être sûre de ce qu'il ressentait, mais à présent elle était capable de comprendre. Et elle eut peur. Peur de ce qu'il se passait, peur de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il devait avoir l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Et ce qu'il désirait en cet instant précis était clair. Et Bella le craignait réellement à présent. Cette détermination étrange qui brillait sur le visage aux traits fins du vampire l'effrayait.

Elle resta légèrement tendue et hésitante alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau, d'une manière animale et fiévreuse. Elle tenta de nouveau de calmer ses pensées qui se combattaient mutuellement et se raidit lorsque la main du vampire traça son chemin sur sa cuisse, jusqu'au bord de son jean, tandis que l'autre s'était introduite sous son T-shirt, caressant sa peau nue.

Cette intimité ne lui convenait pas. Elle n'en était pas capable. Sa peau prenait feu alors que sa paume caressait ses hanches nues. Et cette brûlure n'était plus agréable pour elle.

Il se recula, étonné de la voir si tendue et croisa un regard émeraude illuminé par la peur.

Dans l'esprit de Bella, le visage déconcerté et colérique d'Edward se forma, puis celui de Jacob qui murmurait avec rage.

Elle repoussa violemment Damon qui s'écarta simplement, surpris et légèrement agacé tandis qu'elle récupérait sa veste, courant jusqu'à la porte. Peu importe si elle devait faire du stop, pourvu qu'elle s'éloigne d'ici !

Bella ne voulait pas vivre à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait se l'accorder, et ce jeu n'avait aucune importance.

.

.

.

La nuit était tombée sur Mystic Falls, lui rendant tous ses mystères.

Damon resta affalé dans le sofa du manoir, seul. Il était vraiment contrarié.

Il n'avait jamais cru être laid. En vérité, il savait qu'il était tout le contraire : il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de forcer les femmes pour qu'elles finissent dans son lit. Non. Il était parfaitement conscient de son charme, il se savait parfaitement beau. Mais cette petite garce de Swan l'avait fait douter pendant quelques minutes. Et il avait horreur de ça. Il avait horreur du doute. Surtout quand cela le concernait.

Il avait toujours été habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait dans la seconde même où il le demandait. Mis à part avec Elena, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'essuyer des refus. Et il détestait d'ailleurs en avoir. Mais avec elle, il avait fini par s'y habituer, s'y résigner et finalement prendre cela comme un jeu qui ne mènerait jamais à rien, il le savait.

Le problème n'était pas là. Il était contrarié et profondément en colère parce qu'il désirait Isabella Swan et qu'elle avait fui. Et malheureusement, il ne pouvait la contraindre à se laisser faire, il avait essayé une seule fois, et cela n'avait jamais marché, même sans la présence de cette fichue verveine. Il avait tout essayé avec elle... Tout... Il avait joué toutes ses cartes, sans aucun résultat satisfaisant. Il avait cru plusieurs fois avoir gagné, mais Bella s'éloignait de plus en plus, le ramenant au point de départ. Elle le repoussait sans cesse, gênée, et elle s'échappait de la toile qu'il tentait de confectionner autour d'elle pour la saisir. Impossible. Cette fille était insaisissable. Il la désirait du plus profond de ses entrailles qu'il croyait mortes et elle semblait en jouer sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Elle le tentait sans cesse. Et il était d'une rage folle, même s'il ne lui montrait jamais vraiment, se cachant derrière ses rictus et ses blagues douteuses.

Chacun de ses gestes maladroits était emprunt d'une certaine sensualité qui finissait toujours par le rendre fébrile, l'emplissant d'un désir charnel. Cette fille était incroyablement jolie, et le pire c'était qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle avait un charme innocent qui le laissait pantois.

Il avait essayé de l'amener petit à petit là où il voulait qu'elle soit... Jamais elle ne s'était laissée prendre plus que cela. Deux baisers. Même si l'acte de la mordre avait une connotation sexuelle pour certains vampires, il n'en était pas satisfait. Même si son sang était particulièrement délicieux. Pour la première fois, Damon était désappointé. Et il détestait être désappointé, retournant au point de départ, sur le point de perdre définitivement à son propre jeu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Lui, Damon Salvatore se trouvait maintenant désemparé, haineux, et insatisfait. Il était certain qu'elle le savait, elle le faisait exprès. Il avait sérieusement songé à la tuer... Sans vraiment prendre la décision de le faire.

Il avait pourtant toujours réussi à avoir ce qu'il désirait, même sans se servir de son influence. Mais cette fois... C'était différent. Et il était complètement à la dérive. Comme avec Kathrine. Sauf que Bella était toujours proche de lui. Et qu'elle s'évertuait à le rendre fou.

Il soupira, et songea vraiment à vider toutes ses bouteilles de bon bourbon pour ensuite aller la tuer, la torturer, enfin bref, la sortir de sa vie et se venger de l'affront qu'elle lui faisait. Chose qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vue sur ce parking. _Maudite ville !_

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la baie vitrée, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, et la pluie tombait. Damon était subitement un peu plus déprimé qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il porta son verre à ses lèvres, grognant légèrement. S'il ne la tuait pas elle, il exterminerait toutes les midinettes de la ville à ce train là.

Il détestait être désappointé. Il ferma les yeux, se coupant du monde extérieur pour calmer ses ardeurs et ses envies de meurtres.


	10. Confidences

****N/A : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, et de me mettre dans leurs favoris. Cela me fait autant plaisir qu'une review, même si parfois je préférais lire les critiques pour me faire une idée. Je suis heureuse de voir aussi qu'on me lit. ****

**Vous pouvez désormais me retrouver sur facebook avec Fanfiction Anger-Lola**** pour suivre l'actualité en direct ou me poser des questions. Je répondrais plus facilement et ce serait plus esthétique que de répondre à chaque début de chapitre. **

* * *

><p><strong>VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE X : CONFIDENCES<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Bella avait passé une bonne partie de ses journées en compagnie de Tyler et de Caroline, qu'elle considérait à présent comme une amie. Elena semblait trop préoccupée et triste ces derniers jours, et Stefan ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre fille mate, que Caroline appelait Bonnie. Au ton de sa voix, elle avait deviné que cette Bonnie était très appréciée.

Elle n'avait pas revu Damon depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie du manoir. Elle devinait facilement qu'elle l'avait vexé, ou qu'il était réellement passé à un autre amusement.

Au départ, elle s'en était réjouie, et elle avait accueilli le retour de son monstre avec un certain soulagement. Cela lui prouvait au moins que rien n'avait réellement changé en elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Que les Cullen avaient toujours leur place importante dans son cœur.

Puis, elle s'était attendue à le revoir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait abandonné son propre jeu, mais c'était apparemment le cas. Et c'était inhabituel.

Elle en était parfois réduite à le chercher du regard, à la fois craintive et excitée à l'idée de le retrouver, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, joueur et manipulateur. Un pincement étrange prenait la place du monstre qui la dévorait lorsqu'elle se rendait compte de son absence.

Cela en devenait presque une obsession.

Et pire que cela, elle était incapable de comprendre.

—...Il faut absolument que tu viennes Bella... Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

Une main pâle passa devant son regard perdu, elle sursauta et rencontra les yeux de Caroline.

— Désolée, je pensais à... non, ce n'est rien.

— Je disais, reprit la jolie blonde avec aplomb, qu'il y a une petite soirée que nous avons organisée pour l'anniversaire de Tyler la semaine prochaine. Et qu'il fallait absolument que tu viennes. Tu dois vraiment y être !

Bella ne pouvait réellement pas refuser quelque chose à cette fille. Un peu comme avec Alice. Il était impossible de dire non à Caroline. Elle répondit donc à l'affirmative, et Caroline frappa dans ses mains, heureuse.

Elle perdit de nouveau son regard à l'horizon. « Blondie » s'allongea à ses côtés, sous le soleil de plomb de ce samedi après midi.

— Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font, murmura Caroline en fermant les yeux, Elena a bien dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait ?

Bella émit un son affirmatif.

Elena et Stefan devaient les rejoindre sur les rives du lac, parce que la jeune fille avait besoin de se détendre, et Caroline avait jugé bon d'entraîner Bella avec elles. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait remarqué son mal-être, elle aussi, et que Blondie souhaitait simplement faire d'une pierre deux coups. Remonter le moral d'Elena en même temps que le sien.

Mais Bella doutait fortement qu'elle y parvienne. Jacob n'y était jamais vraiment parvenu, et même si tout avait radicalement changé pour elle lorsqu'elle avait emménagé ici, Caroline ne parviendrait sûrement pas à recoller les morceaux en quelques semaines à peine. Elle n'était au courant de rien, et Bella jugeait qu'elle ne pourrait ni comprendre, ni l'aider en étant dans l'ignorance. Et Elena semblait être du même avis, parce que Bella avait aussi remarqué qu'elle était experte — tout comme elle – pour se cacher des autres. Même si leurs masques se fissuraient peu à peu.

Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes personnels, Bella se sentait d'autant plus perdue depuis que Damon Salvatore était venu jouer avec elle. Elle ne se comprenait déjà pas elle même lorsqu'elle était à Forks, et bien avant sa rencontre avec Edward – parce que Bella avait toujours était douée pour s'emmêler dans ses propres pensées –, mais à présent, elle nageait totalement dans un brouillard épais, où tout se mélangeait. C'était incompréhensible.

Son regard se perdait dans le ciel azur et pur, qui se reflétait dans l'eau lisse du grand lac. Les yeux de Damon n'avaient pas cette couleur-là. Ils étaient beaucoup plus clairs.

Elle ramenait encore ses pensées à ce vampire qu'elle connaissait à peine, et qui la poussait dans ses retranchements. Celui qui était presque totalement au courant de ses secrets, de la raison de sa douleur.

À nouveau, le visage tendu de son vampire vint la réprimander dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de faire le vide complet de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête vers son amie et croisa son regard. Elle devait observer ses expressions depuis toute à l'heure, attentive.

— Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

Elle venait de lui avouer le plus simplement possible qu'elle avait déjà tout remarqué. Bella ressentit un élan de tendresse envers cette fille. Malgré son apparence exubérante, elle savait être douce, et depuis qu'elle avait remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en elle, jamais elle ne l'avait forcée à parler. Et elle savait qu'elle n'insisterait pas.

Bella eut envie de parler de sa rupture, en omettant le fait qu'elle était sortie avec un « sang-froid » comme Damon aimait les appeler, parce qu'elle ne semblait pas au courant de l'existence des vampires, et en plus de paraître dépressive, elle ne voulait surtout pas passer pour une folle. Mais elle s'étonna elle-même lorsqu'elle parla d'un autre problème qui la tracassait depuis moins de temps.

— J'ai embrassé Damon.

Caroline ne sembla pas vraiment étonnée. Elle resta pensive durant quelques secondes puis sur un ton doux elle lui demanda s'il l'avait forcée. Bella hésita un instant : voulait-elle parler de ce pouvoir que Damon avait mentionné ? Elle ne prit pas de risque.

— Non.

— Cela ne sert à rien de te rendre malade pour ça. Damon reste Damon. Il fait toujours des choses stupides, mais crois moi, l'ignorer et la meilleure des solutions si tu veux te débarrasser de lui... Quoique, des fois ça a l'effet inverse.

Visiblement, Bella avait réussi à l'éloigner définitivement. Elle ne sut pas comment réagir, et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en satisfaire. Et cela l'horrifiait bien plus.

— C'est plus compliqué, murmura Bella.

Elle avait embrassé Damon, elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, elle l'avait laissé se nourrir de son sang. Sans hésiter. Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas normale, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à être comme toutes les autres filles, et vivre normalement ?

Toutes ces questions, ces regrets, lui faisaient mal.

Caroline n'insista pas, mais son regard la soutenait. Elle eut un léger sourire.

— Tout finira par s'arranger, d'accord ? Et puis, comme je disais toujours à Elena, je suis une oreille extrêmement attentive.

Elle lui fit un sourire avenant et se leva d'un bond. Bella sursauta légèrement.

— Tu sais quel est le meilleur remède ? S'amuser ! Allez, lève toi et viens, en plus, il fait une chaleur du tonnerre.

Caroline la redressa sans lui laisser le temps de poser des questions et rejeta ses ballerines d'un coup de pied habile. Elle lui tira le bras, ne lui laissant pas une seconde pour penser intelligemment et elle s'arrêta au bord de l'eau. Bella retira ses chaussures et Caroline remonta son short.

— Allez, fais ce que je te dis, tu verras.

Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Bella refusa de réfléchir, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et plongea la première. La fraîcheur de l'eau sur sa peau réchauffée par le soleil brûlant lui procura mille frissons agréables. Comme les doigts de Damon qui se posaient sur elle.

Elle refusa d'y songer et remonta à la surface tandis que Caroline se lançait, en poussant un cri de joie.

Bella observa son entrée dans l'eau. Elle aurait aimé avoir cette insouciance qui semblait défier toute concurrence. Elle n'avait plus pied à l'endroit où elle avait plongé et s'éloigna un peu plus. Elle n'était pas une excellente nageuse, mais elle était certaine d'au moins ne pas se noyer, même si ses vêtements collés sur sa peau étaient encombrants.

Mourir noyée était une alternative horrible, lorsqu'elle y songeait bien.

Caroline semblait détendue, alors qu'elle se déplaçait vers le bord. Bella l'observa un instant, leva les yeux vers le ciel et se laissa s'immerger, les yeux clos.

Elle sentait toute la tension auparavant présente en elle s'envoler avec ses pensées désastreuses. Elle se sentait bien.

Des voix étouffées vinrent jusqu'à elle, et en une poussée, elle remonta à la surface et se tourna vers le bord du lac où Caroline parlait à Elena et Stefan. Ils étaient donc arrivés. Même si la jeune fille semblait encore pâle, elle avait un frêle sourire à la vue des deux jeunes filles qui s'amusaient dans l'eau, dans un instant d'insouciance.

Bella était maintenant sûre d'une chose : chacun ici dissimulait ses propres secrets. C'était peut-être pour cela que tous profitaient de la vie et tentaient de ne pas se meurtrir. Et comme tous ceux à Mystic Falls, Bella tentait de survivre.

Elle fit quelques brasses jusqu'au rivage et rencontra le regard amusé d'Elena . Stefan semblait plus inquiet qu'à l'ordinaire et cela la renforça dans l'idée où il se passait vraiment quelque chose de grave dans cette ville.

À la suite de Caroline, Bella sortit du lac et apprécia la douceur de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus. Le soleil s'évertuait déjà à sécher sa peau et ses vêtements légers. Elle se pencha et essora ses cheveux longuement, avant de les attacher rapidement avec l'élastique qu'elle gardait toujours autour de son poignet. Elle leva les yeux vers les arbres qui se dressaient vers les cieux et remarqua très vite un corbeau, assez gros, posé à quelques mètres d'eux sur une branche épaisse.

Elle n'y aurait jamais réellement prêté attention si le regard du volatile n'avait pas été si... humain. « Le Corbeau symbolise l'intelligence. », avait dit Jacob. Et elle le croyait vraiment en cet instant : l'œil vif fixé sur elle semblait la détailler, lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se moquait d'elle, comme toujours. Elle grimaça, elle devait être folle : elle avait l'impression que cet oiseau la poursuivait. Elle resta à le fixer d'un regard mauvais et écœuré durant quelques secondes puis se détourna pour rejoindre Caroline et le couple.

Cependant, elle n'écouta pas la conversation du groupe qui semblait intéressante, elle ne cessait de regarder derrière elle, où l'oiseau ne bougeait pas.

« C'est un messager. »

Si elle n'était pas folle, et que Jacob avait raison à ce sujet... Ce corbeau la suivait pour une raison qui la dépassait.

« Peurs intimes... Changements de conscience... »

Oui, d'un côté, c'était ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis son déménagement ici. Elle changeait, et elle était incapable d'arrêter le processus. Et elle ne cessait d'être effrayée, elle avait sans cesse peur. Peur de ces changements radicaux qui se présentaient parfois à elle et qu'elle refusait, bloquée dans ce passé heureux qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle avait peur de Damon Salvatore et de ses sourires douteux... De la voix d'Edward qui disparaissait sans qu'elle puisse la retenir.

Elle avait voulu s'en sortir... Mais à présent ? Que voulait-elle ?

Si ce « messager » était là pour l'aider, ce n'était pas chose gagnée. Parce qu'elle le craignait, ce charognard disgracieux.

Pourtant, son apparence était loin de l'être.

Quand elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'arbre où il avait élu domicile, la branche était inhabitée. Il était parti silencieusement. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et soupira, légèrement soulagée.

.

.

.

La haine prenait le contrôle sur lui sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Il envoya son poing contre le mur de pierre de la cave du manoir qui s'effrita. Il observa ce qu'il restait encore de la rouquine d'un œil indifférent. Sa souffrance ne l'avait pas soulagé, il avait pensé s'en délecter, mais à présent, il s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de son cadavre que la morsure avait rongé jusqu'à l'os. La peau était à présent marbrée de noir, et molle sous les doigts, il en suintait un liquide sombre et épais totalement écoeurant. Il souleva facilement le Sang-Froid dans ses bras, réprimant une grimace de dégoût, et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied énergique qui ébranla définitivement les gonds pourtant solides.

Oui, sa colère avait rarement été aussi grande.

Il chercha rapidement un endroit où jeter la vulgaire carcasse.

Bella gênée, Bella en colère, Bella qui souriait, les yeux de Bella, ses lèvres, les vêtements collés contre sa peau...

Il poussa un cri rageur et se prit la tête entre les mains, chassant chaque image de son esprit.

Tout ça était en train de le rendre fou.

Damon rebroussa chemin, et marcha sans but le long de la route. Des rires proches le firent tiquer et animèrent encore sa colère. Un jeune couple quittait la forêt, époussetant leurs vêtements des feuilles mortes qui s'y étaient accrochés.

Il détestait la joie immense présente sur leurs visages juvéniles alors qu'il ne pouvait être heureux depuis bien longtemps. À défaut de pouvoir tuer Isabella Swan pour se soulager, ce serait eux.

Il planta ses crocs dans la jugulaire de la jeune fille qui poussa un hurlement tandis qu'il tenait le garçon éloigné, par la gorge. Son tour viendra.

.

.

.

Bella se laissa tomber dans le sofa et ramena ses jambes contre elle en changeant de chaîne. Charlie rentra tôt du travail et semblait bien pâle.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire réchauffer l'assiette qu'elle lui avait laissé de côté, saisit une bière et s'assit à ses côtés, en se massant l'arrête du nez.

— Dure journée ?

Son père soupira longuement, exténué.

— Un double homicide sur les bras, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

Bella haussa les sourcils. Il était évident que dans la petite bourgade de Forks, il n'y avait évidemment jamais eu de meurtres.

— Deux lycéens, près de la sortie de la ville. Vidés de leur sang. Un crime horrible.

La jeune fille blêmit et eut la nausée. Elle savait... Elle savait ce qui les avait tués. Cela aurait pu être elle.

_Vampire... Damon ?_

Les questions et hypothèses se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

— Je... Je vais me coucher...

Sous l'œil ahuri de Charlie, elle s'éclipsa très vite, réprimant la nausée qui montait en elle.

.

.

.

Damon s'allongea en travers du matelas, appuyant sa tête entre ses mains jointes. Ils les avaient tués. Et par l'Hadès, cela avait été délectable durant cet instant. Chasser était un loisir qui lui avait été presque interdit depuis qu'il avait rencontré Elena.

Lui en voudrait-elle lorsqu'elle sera au courant de ses actes envers ces lycéens ? Sûrement. Mais au moins, il ne touchait pas aux personnes qu'elle protégeait. Et se défouler ainsi lui avait permis de laisser Bella en vie.

Il ferma les yeux. Le goût de son sang... Il le rendait fou. Cette saveur, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille...

Le repos avait été de courte durée. Il n'était pas satisfait du sang qu'il avait bu, de la chair dans laquelle il avait planté ses canines. Et il se retrouvait au même résultat qu'auparavant. Frustré, en colère et totalement désappointé. Avec quelques verres de Scotch de plus…

Il aurait dû être plus que satisfait de la bataille qu'il menait avec cette fille, parce que, d'un côté, cela l'avait amusé. Maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Il ne pouvait dire depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus eu de plaisir à la maîtriser par de simples gestes, de simples moqueries...

Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus. Il ne le supportait plus. Cela n'était que rarement arrivé, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, mais, aujourd'hui, il baissait les bras.

Et cette constatation ne pouvait que le mettre dans une rage folle, dans une frustration profonde. De sa faute à _elle. _Il allait perdre à son propre jeu, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Quoiqu'il n'ait jamais à définir les règles, parce qu'il savait lui même qu'il n'en avait jamais posé. Mais il se considérait à présent comme un perdant.

Et il détestait perdre. Face à une stupide humaine qui se faisait passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas... Une pauvre fille timide qui ne valait rien dans cette ville.

Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings en se tournant sur le dos, observant le plafond.

Il devait cesser ce manège avant de finalement tout y perdre. Avant de commettre l'irréparable dans la vie d'Elena.

Si la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air d'autant apprécier Bella, il aurait déjà tenté de la tuer.

Il compta mentalement toutes les fois où il aurait pu le faire... Et qu'est-ce qu'il l'en avait empêché au juste ?

Damon réfléchit, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour se sortir de la mouise dans laquelle il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus. Il fallait à tout prix éviter un désastre. Il fallait rester dans l'ombre...

Il émit un léger rire. Ses réflexions étaient à l'image d'un malade mental... D'ailleurs, il avait tout du psychopathe depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait échangé sa place avec Stefan pour rien au monde... Ou si... peut-être pour s'accaparer d'Elena et faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

Quoique, cette initiative idiote ne lui mettait plus l'eau à la bouche. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas tenté d'interférer entre eux qu'il avait pratiquement oublié son but initial depuis son arrivée à Mystic Falls.

Il n'avait plus cette envie charnelle de continuer à leur pourrir la vie. Son envie de vengeance n'était plus dirigée vers _eux._

Il voulait absolument se venger d'_elle... _Parce qu'elle lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens à plusieurs reprises. Parce qu'à cause de ça, il se sentait impuissant et terriblement frustré... Et il fallait qu'il reprenne de la convenance. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives.

_Maudite_ _humaine_ ! Il aurait dû la tuer avant que les limites soient si visibles pour lui, avant sa perdition. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle pourrait leur servir, il le sentait... Et de plus, elle avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité.

Non, il ne pouvait pas la tuer...

Mais par l'Enfer, par quel moyen avait-elle réussi à animer ce désir puissant en elle ? Un désir qui semblait s'être évaporé depuis que ses dernières chances avec Elena avaient été vaincues.

Cette envie charnelle, plus puissante que sa soif de sang, qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il était en colère, qu'il avait envie de tuer, qu'il avait envie de la réduire en cendre, définitivement.

Il était complètement fou.

Un sourire cependant amusé étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il se relevait pour déboutonner sa chemise noire.

L'ignorer définitivement... C'était ça, la foutue solution ! Il y était déjà parvenu depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile et cela arrangerait tous ses problèmes...

Même s'il venait à s'ennuyer...

_L'Ignorance_.

.

.

.

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de sa journée, Bella jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, fixant la route durant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision, ennuyée.

Depuis ces quelques jours où Damon semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre, elle était incapable de trouver le repos — même si d'un côté, elle n'y était jamais parvenue depuis de longs mois —, et elle se sentait encore plus morne qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le monstre était réapparu, plus puissant qu'avant, reprenant sa tâche de destruction. Sa douleur interne était de nouveau présente aussi, s'ajoutant à un étrange sentiment qui la rendait nauséeuse.

Charlie lui amena une tasse de chocolat chaud, visiblement préoccupé. Il avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle semblait se remettre légèrement, elle replongeait encore plus profondément l'instant d'après. Elle l'avait entendu en parler à Jake, la veille, alors qu'il la croyait endormie.

Elle comprenait mieux ses gestes de plus en plus protecteurs.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui le tracassait. Elle l'avait elle aussi bien observé, depuis ce double meurtre, la semaine précédente, il semblait de plus en plus imprégné dans son travail. Il ne cessait de la surveiller farouchement, l'œil d'autant plus inquiet.

Pouvait-il être au courant de la présence de vampires ici ? Est-ce que ces vampires-là n'étaient pas censés se cacher aux yeux des humains comme le faisaient si bien les Cullen ?

Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à ce sujet, elle ne pouvait qu'émettre des suppositions.

Bella força ses lèvres à s'étirer en un sourire faux, et Charlie sembla satisfait. Elle porta la tasse brûlante à sa bouche et en avala une gorgée. Au-delà de la température agréable et du goût sucré de la mixture, elle grimaça.

Bella s'habitua finalement à l'arrière-goût, et continua de siroter sa tasse tandis que Charlie portait sa bière à ses lèvres, fatigué.

.

.

.

Elle tournait en rond dans la maison. Elle était parvenue à faire le vide de ses émotions durant quelque temps, alors qu'elle s'affairait à un nettoyage presque maniaque de chaque recoin. Puis elle avait passé les pièces au peigne fin.

Finalement, elle ne trouvait plus rien à faire, et toutes ses émotions emmêlées et désastreuses revinrent d'eux-mêmes. Elle était certaine que cela aurait tué Jasper en quelques secondes. Il y a des fois où elle aurait adoré l'avoir à disposition, même si tout ceci était un peu de sa faute. Même s'il avait pu la tuer.

Elle revint dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo, le referma et retourna dans la salle. Elle vérifia ses messages et tenta de joindre Renée. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, et Charlie n'était pas d'une aide particulière à cet instant précis, dormant profondément à l'étage.

Elle reçut un message de Tyler, l'invitant à rejoindre le groupe au Mystic Grill. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis rangea le téléphone dans sa poche arrière, à sa place habituelle. Elle fouilla la veste de Charlie, dénicha les clefs de sa voiture et chercha un morceau de papier où elle griffonna quelques mots. Elle l'abandonna sur le buffet et sortit discrètement de la maison.

Elle ne mit que quelques minutes avant de se garer devant le bar, et prit quelques secondes pour se forger un masque indifférent avant d'entrer.

À cette heure-ci de l'après-midi, peu de monde était présent. Elle repéra rapidement Tyler, Matt et Caroline près du billard et Elena et Stefan assis plus loin en compagnie de Bonnie. Elle les salua d'un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux et laissa Tyler déposer un baiser appuyé sur sa joue tandis que Caroline semblait joyeuse de sa venue.

— On joue ?

Matt remettait les boules en place et Caroline acquiesça.

— Par équipe, fit-elle, et je me mets avec Matt, parce que je n'accepterais pas le machisme.

Tyler éclata de rire et attira Bella vers lui, tandis que Matt commençait à jouer.

Il était assez à l'aise, et Tyler tentait de le déconcentrer. En attendant son tour, Bella observa les alentours, cherchant la présence de Damon, sans savoir pour quelle raison cela semblait si important pour elle depuis qu'il était absent.

Son souffle se coupa et son cœur fit une violente embardée. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement sa silhouette, lui tournant le dos, assis au bar, un verre à la main. Elle déglutit difficilement, incapable d'avaler sa salive qui semblait s'assécher. Elle eut l'impression que tout était focalisé sur Damon, et ses jambes la menèrent avec difficulté vers lui.

Elle savait qu'il avait senti sa présence avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il s'était raidi, et qu'il avait exercé une pression rapide sur son verre de Scotch. Elle ouvrit piteusement la bouche pour lui parler, avant de la refermer. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Il n'avait même pas daigné la regarder. Il était en train de l'ignorer. Il agissait comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle pinça les lèvres, vexée, et le regarda se lever, avaler le reste du liquide ambré sans grimacer, le claquer sur le comptoir et finalement poser ses abîmes bleus sur elle. L'espace d'une seconde, il lui transmit un mélange de dégoût, de colère et de danger avant de se détourner.

Il rajusta sa veste, et avança rapidement vers la sortie.

Bella resta un instant immobile, surprise par le changement de comportement puis finalement, elle courut à sa suite et ignora les appels de Caroline.

Elle arriva trop tard à l'extérieur, la Mercedes noire avait déjà disparu à l'angle de la rue.

Elle frémit légèrement et hésita entre crier ou pleurer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi des larmes amères lui piquaient la gorge. Mais elle ne pleura pas, et resta silencieuse.

Déterminée, elle sortit les clefs de sa poche, et démarra en trombe.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de quelques minutes devant le grand manoir dont toutes les lumières étaient allumées, elle ne laissa pas de place à l'hésitation. La Mercedes était déjà là, et elle traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte d'entrée et frappa.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle ne savait pas quelle sorte de courage prenait subitement le contrôle sur elle, mais elle ouvrit rageusement la porte et entra, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Elle était déjà informée des risques.

Elle le remarqua très vite, le dos tourné, en suspens en bas des escaliers. Elle vit à ses épaules qu'il respirait rapidement, peut-être pour se calmer.

— Attends ! s'écria-t-elle désespérée alors qu'il allait s'éloignait une fois de plus.

Il obéit un instant et tourna légèrement la tête, furieux.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvrit. Ce fut avec une rage contenue qu'il parla enfin :

— Va-t-en.

Sa voix qui avait toujours été emprunte de notes plus douces la fit à présent sursauter. Un grondement.

Elle n'obéit pas et referma la porte. Elle fit un pas en avant.

— Non !

Il émit un son moqueur, et une flamme dangereuse dansa dans ses iris bleus. Il ne bougea pas, mais elle le vit serrer les dents.

— Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as ignorée tout ce temps.

Elle fit un pas de plus, prudente. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement, mais elle semblait plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp ! cria-t-il en la toisant.

Elle le défiait. Et c'était ce qui le rendait malade... Il se perdait en même temps qu'elle semblait se noyer. Mais sa rage de vivre était incompréhensible. Elle venait le voir, elle le toisait sans précautions alors qu'il était prêt à la tuer.

Comment ne pouvait-elle pas avoir peur ?

Comme il s'y attendait, elle avança de nouveau, déterminée. Il ferma les yeux et inspira de nouveau. L'odeur fruitée de sa peau lui chatouilla les narines, l'enivrant. Il retint un instant sa respiration et serra les poings.

Ils étaient séparés par à peine quelques centimètres. Elle tendit le bras pour le toucher et il s'écarta d'un bond.

— Ne me touche pas !

Elle sursauta, puis se reprit.

— Ne me hurle pas dessus ! fit-elle sur le même ton.

Il allait la tuer... Il fallait qu'elle parte...

Bella ne partirait pas, il le savait. Et son esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus. Dans le regard émeraude qui le toisait, il lisait toute sa perdition, toute la douleur qu'elle peinait tant à masquer chaque jour.

— Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle plus doucement.

Il commença à parler, sa voix emplit d'un profond dégoût qui lui donnait des sueurs froides à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

— Tu n'es qu'une petite humaine stupide ! Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas te voir ? Parce que j'ai de plus en plus envie de te tuer Isabella ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tout ce que tu peux faire, tout ce que tu es me dégoûte de plus en plus. Et tu dois disparaître si tu tiens vraiment à ta misérable vie, ce dont je doute sérieusement. Et je me ferais un plaisir d'y remédier crois-moi.

Elle accusa le coup, les yeux clos pour retenir ses larmes.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Damon ?

Son regard innocent lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il pinça les lèvres et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, se baissant pour être à sa hauteur.

— Je déteste être frustré Isabella. J'aime jouer, mais tu as franchi les limites depuis bien longtemps. Maintenant va-t-en.

Il resta quelques secondes courbé face à elle tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Soudain, elle comprit, les scènes violentes de la semaine passée la tourmentèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Quand il jugea qu'elle avait bien compris, il se détourna et avança tranquillement vers l'escalier.

— Non !

Son nouveau refus, son défi, l'incita à laisser ressortir toute sa colère. En quelques secondes, le dos de Bella heurta un meuble, renversant un vase qui se brisa à leurs pieds tandis qu'il enserrait sa gorge entre ses doigts. Elle haleta et s'agrippa au poignet tendu du vampire, soutenant son regard.

Si une étincelle de terreur était passée dans ses yeux, elle avait bien vite disparue. Damon continuait de la détailler avec rage de ses prunelles claires, la mâchoire crispée. Il savait qu'elle avait mal, et il s'en délectait. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle laissait voir, cette fille avait encore sa fierté et c'était peut-être ça qui la maintenait encore en vie, qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était...

_Détestable_.

Il la rejeta dédaigneusement au sol, et elle émit un petit cri de douleur. Il alla vers le salon, priant pour qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

Son odeur vint de nouveau lui chatouiller les narines. Elle n'abandonnerait pas.

Damon se retourna brusquement, tandis qu'elle s'était relevée et le suivait, déterminée. Il la saisit avec violence, la coinçant contre le mur.

— Tu veux crever ? cracha-t-il à son visage sans se défaire de sa haine.

Elle était butée. Presque autant que lui. Fragile ou pas elle avait le don de l'agacer... De le rendre fou. Un éclat étrange traversa le regard émeraude de la jeune fille, comme une interrogation, comme si elle s'était toujours posé les mêmes questions qui l'avaient tenu éloigné d'elle ces derniers jours.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? cria-t-il à son visage, désespéré. Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

Il fallait qu'il se contienne. Elle ne baissa pas le regard, elle ne lui répondit pas, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir. Il observa sa poitrine qui s'abaissait irrégulièrement et écouta les battements effrénés de son cœur. Lui, il respirait si profondément que son souffle sifflait étrangement.

Il se calma légèrement et retira ses doigts de sa gorge, laissant une marque rouge tout autour de son cou. Elle s'affaissa un peu, mais ne se rabaissa pas.

— Je suis désolée, admit-elle.

Damon dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. Elle était ridicule. Elle s'excusait à présent ? Il avait mis un terme à tout ce petit jeu sordide qui le perdait, et elle venait s'excuser de l'avoir mis en colère alors qu'il venait de lui faire mal ? Qui d'autre qu'elle en aurait été capable ?

Cependant, il garda son calme et rajusta ses vêtements. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Elle insista.

— Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.

— J'ai entendu !

Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle savait que depuis le tout début, elle se contredisait sans arrêt comme une vulgaire enfant indécise.

Elle s'en fichait. Elle suivait son instinct. Et ce qui lui restait de cela l'avait amenée ici, l'avait forcée à le défier et à insister.

— Tu ne me tueras pas, affirma-t-elle avec sérieux.

Il leva le menton, et son habituel sourire en coin apparut, très légèrement.

— Tu en es réellement sûre ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

— Oui, tu m'aurais déjà tuée sinon.

Il posa de nouveau ses prunelles sur elle. La semaine avait été difficile pour tous les deux.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, continua-t-elle, mais je le sais, je le sens.

Elle parlait comme si elle avait toujours su cela. Et il l'écoutait. Mais son sourire s'agrandit.

— Je crois réellement que tu te trompes, _Isabella_.

Il se voulait menaçant, et il y serait presque parvenu, si au fond d'elle-même elle ne parvenait pas à le craindre, à le croire.

— Fais-le alors !

Le jeu. Le défi. Ses yeux... Sa tristesse...

Damon ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait-on croire en lui ? Comment pouvait-elle le rendre fou ?

Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ?

Il les rouvrit et ne parvint pas à se concentrer.

La tuer... Il devait la tuer... Elle ne devait pas gagner.

Ils restèrent immobiles, leur respiration se mêlant, le regard perdu, se posant d'innombrables questions.

— Je le savais, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sourit, très légèrement, et se détourna, Damon resta immobile.

Puis elle tomba, poussant un gémissement aigu au milieu du hall à demi éclairé, il la retourna, lui tenant le menton avec violence pour qu'elle le regarde. Son visage était transformé et il darda l'immensité sombre de ses yeux dans les siens.

— Ne joue pas avec ça ! Je ne te préviendrai pas la prochaine fois.

Son visage redevint agréable et il se redressa. La seconde d'après, il disparut.

Bella cligna des yeux et se redressa difficilement. Elle avait eu mal. Cependant, un sourire éclaira son visage.

Elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Elle quitta le manoir, satisfaite.

.

.

.

Il poussa un cri rageur en envoyant son poing dans un restant de vieux mur en grosse pierre qui s'effondra dans un nuage de poussière.

Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre tombé sur le tapis de feuilles.

Il avait bien failli perdre définitivement son calme. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Elle l'avait décontenancé avec sa détermination sans faille.

Comment pouvait-elle être persuadée qu'il ne pouvait pas la tuer ?

Damon aurait voulu lui faire fermer son clapet une bonne fois pour toutes. Il avait essayé. . Et encore une fois, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

Et où en était-il à présent ? Exactement au même point que la semaine précédente: sans repères, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait à présent. Désappointé. Et par l'Hadès, il détestait être désappointé !

Elena était auparavant l'une des seules qui doutait sérieusement de son manque d'humanité. Mais c'était tout à fait compréhensible : Elena avait toujours essayé de le ramener à la surface. Elle le connaissait depuis plus de temps que Bella.

Mais qu'y avait-il à comprendre avec elle ? Il l'avait rencontré il y a peu de temps, quelques semaines à peine... Et elle croyait le connaître. Elle se permettait de le juger, de croire qu'il portait lui aussi un masque. Comment pouvait-elle en être certaine ? Pourquoi ne le craignait-elle pas ?

C'était l'une des choses qui le gênait chez elle. Cela s'ajoutant à cette étrange douleur qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir au fond du regard à son âge. Elle connaissait, elle avait vu, des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir non plus. Semblable à la sienne.

Et cela aussi le rendait malade.

Il savait qu'il avait toujours été compliqué lui-même. Mais elle l'était toujours plus que lui parfois. Il arrivait parfois qu'il ne se comprenne pas, mais jamais à ce point. Cette fois, il se sentait encore plus perdu qu'à l'origine. Tout comme elle.

Il fallait que tout cela se termine. S'il n'avait pas été si joueur... Cela ne serait jamais arrivé, il aurait dû la laisser sombrer seule.

Il se massa pensivement les tempes et se releva. Elena tentait de le joindre. Il ignora l'appel et continua son chemin, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Il espérait croiser des randonneurs.

.

.

.

Bella se gara à nouveau devant le Grill et s'examina attentivement dans le rétroviseur. Les marques rouges autour de son cou s'estompaient peu à peu, mais elles étaient toujours visibles. De plus, elle avait toujours une violente douleur au creux des reins. Elle se recoiffa pensivement.

Elle le savait bien avant qu'il ne la menace. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne la tuerait pas. Elle avait lu ce trouble dans son regard océanique à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de lui faire mal. Ces questions qui le taraudaient sans cesse étaient les mêmes que les siennes.

Elle n'était pas seule, et ce, depuis qu'elle avait fait sa rencontre quelques semaines auparavant.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait suivi, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait eu ce courage de lui tenir tête. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle.

Et à présent, au-delà de la satisfaction qu'elle avait ressentie lors de leur entrevue, elle se voyait envahie de questions qui restaient sans réponses.

_Incompréhension_.

On frappa à son carreau et elle sursauta, surprise. Caroline fit le tour, souriante, et entra dans la voiture.

— Où tu étais passée ? On a dû continuer la partie sans toi.

— Désolée j'étais...

Inutile de se préciser, elle connaissait déjà la façon dont Caroline aurait réagi. Une lueur passa dans les prunelles de la jolie blonde qui lui offrit un étrange sourire. Elle savait.

— Tu as suivi Damon, pas vrai ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, parce qu'elles connaissaient toutes deux la réponse, mais Bella baissa la tête, très légèrement.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se justifia-t-elle finalement.

— Oh, mais je ne crois rien, je ne veux rien croire d'ailleurs, cela ne me regarde pas. Je suis peut être allé trop loin en te disant de te méfier de lui parce que j'ai moi-même eut quelque problèmes au départ, mais...

— Non, non vraiment pas Caroline, je te dis que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois j'ai juste... J'avais juste besoin d'une explication avec lui.

C'était une part de vérité. « Blondie » ne sembla pas en démordre.

— Oui, peut-être, mais... Oublie ce que j'ai dit, s'excusa légèrement Caroline en secouant la tête, mais fait juste attention tout de même...

Bella s'empourpra légèrement et décida de ne plus rien dire : cela valait beaucoup mieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste sur Damon ? J'ai entendu Stefan parler de... Non, laisse tomber, j'ai dû mal comprendre, commença Caroline.

Bella hésita, ne sachant sur quel pied danser : que voulait-elle savoir ? Si elle était au courant de sa condition de vampire ? Elle était incertaine qu'elle soit elle-même au courant.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Bella eut un petit rire gêné et Caroline sembla réfléchir.

— Est-ce que tu as une petite idée de pourquoi je t'avais dit de te méfier de Damon, mis à part qu'il soit légèrement agaçant et tenace ?

Le regard étincelant de la jeune fille sembla briller d'une lueur intéressée. Bella haussa les épaules et coupa le contact de la voiture.

— Peut-être bien, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas, murmura Caroline en laissant dériver son regard sur la voiture garée devant elles, tu sais ce qu'il est ? Il te l'a dit ?

Bella fronça les sourcils, comprenant à présent qu'elle était aussi au courant.

— Oui.

Caroline émit un léger rire.

— Beaucoup de personnes se seraient déjà enfuies de cette ville en sachant ce genre de chose.

— Je... Plus rien ne m'étonne, avoua-t-elle.

« Blondie » la dévisagea, amusée et curieuse.

— Il n'est pas le seul.

— Je sais, Stefan aussi.

— Je ne parlais pas de lui, fit Caroline. Je parlais de moi.

Bella écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Pas de la part de cette fille qui semblait si... humainement heureuse.

Mais elle ne décela aucun mensonge au fond de son regard, juste un besoin soudain de se confier.

— Tu es... Tu...

Elle reprit sa respiration et ne put que la dévisager d'une manière incroyablement stupide. Caroline eut un petit rire sans joie.

— Je sais... Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais... Oui. Depuis quelques mois déjà. Oh mon dieu, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela fait du bien de parler de cela... Mis à part Elena, je suis bien incapable de trouver quelqu'un à qui me confier...

— Je suis désolée.

— Oh, ne le sois pas. J'ai déjà passé la phase d'acceptation. Je déteste simplement me cacher. Je trouve cela vraiment inutile et tellement puéril.

Bella se détendit, la révélation ayant déjà eu le temps de s'introduire doucement, mais sûrement en elle.

— J'ai... Il y a juste des fois où je me rends compte à quel point je suis différente... Je...

Elle vit les larmes de Caroline couler sur ses joues. Elle remarqua que ce masque tombait laissant place à ses véritables émotions.

— J'essaie de vivre comme j'aurais pu le faire si tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé, j'essaie d'être heureuse de sourire... Mais je sais que je verrais chacun de mes proches me renier un à un dès qu'ils apprendront la vérité. Je sais que ma propre mère tentera de me tuer quand elle le saura... Je sais que je ne serais plus jamais humaine... J'ai...

Bella l'empêcha de continuer et la serra contre elle, la laissant pleurer tout son saoul. Elle essuya rapidement ses joues et prit une profonde inspiration.

— Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes en plus des tiens. Je sais que tu n'es pas si différente de nous tous.

La susnommée baissa la tête et serra doucement ses poings pour s'empêcher de sombrer comme elle venait de le faire.

— Et je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais... Je pense que nous pouvons tous t'aider ici Bella, parce que nous sommes capables de te comprendre. Elena peut-être plus que moi... Je ne peux pas avancer mes propres jugements parce que je n'en suis pas certaine, mais... Cette ville cache aussi ses mystères Bella. Et je sais que tu n'as pas quitté ta maison pour rien... Je crois que tout le monde peut t'aider ici. Et je voulais que tu saches que lorsque tu seras prête, je serais là. Nous serons tous là.

Elle déposa un baiser humide sur sa joue et ouvrit la portière.

— Merci, Bella.

Elle mit un pied dehors.

— Attends.

Caroline se tourna brièvement et aperçu les larmes de Bella. Elle referma la portière et lui prit la main. Et elle parla, laissant sa colère, sa tristesse et son désespoir sortir de son corps qui l'avait trop longtemps gardé emprisonné.

Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus être égoïste, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle voulait s'en sortir, en dehors de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Jacob lorsqu'il l'avait envoyée ici. Parce que d'un côté, cela pouvait être une bonne alternative...

Les confidences dans cette ville étaient des choses qui pouvaient l'aider.


	11. Returns

****N/A : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, et de me mettre dans leurs favoris. Cela me fait autant plaisir qu'une review, même si parfois je préférais lire les critiques pour me faire une idée. Je suis heureuse de voir aussi qu'on me lit. ****

**Vous pouvez désormais me retrouver sur facebook avec Fanfiction Anger-Lola**** pour suivre l'actualité en direct ou me poser des questions. Je répondrais plus facilement et ce serait plus esthétique que de répondre à chaque début de chapitre. **

* * *

><p><strong>VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XI : RETURNS<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le poids semblait disparaître. Cette douleur qui lui broyait peu à peu les entrailles ne semblait plus la ronger. Elle avait beau chercher, tenter de la faire renaître pour se rassurer, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Comme si parler de cela avec Caroline avait pu l'aider aussi facilement...

Elle en doutait sérieusement et préférait ne pas s'enthousiasmer dès le départ à ce sujet.

Mais si elle y réfléchissait bien, les changements avaient déjà commencés à s'opérer en elle depuis le début. Des changements qui lui avaient d'abord fait peur, et qu'elle avait tenté de renier.

Et Damon était l'un de ces changements radicaux. Parce qu'elle lui avait permis de faire beaucoup trop de choses... Au final, elle ne se souvenait même plus du timbre doux de la voix des Cullen. C'était cela qui lui faisait le plus peur. _L'oubli._

Elle devait avouer que de sentir de moins en moins cette douleur ne la rassurait pas non plus. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait exactement. S'en sortir, ou régresser encore et encore dans l'attente de quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais... Parce que son égoïsme l'avait toujours forcée à contredire Jacob lorsqu'il lui disait qu'ils l'avaient définitivement abandonnée, alors qu'au final, elle le savait déjà au fond d'elle même.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir franchi un nouveau cap important pour tenter de vivre normalement, sans qu'elle ne l'ait au départ voulu spécialement. Elle ne désirait essentiellement que le retour d'Edward auprès d'elle.

Elle semblait s'y être habituée, grâce aux confidences et au soutien de Caroline.

La jeune fille avait raison, cependant, il n'y avait pas que cela. Cette ville tout entière était aussi susceptible de la sortir de l'endroit où elle s'était immergée. Et elle en était à présent réduite à se demander ce qu'elle voulait exactement. Elle voyait peut-être la fin du tunnel, comme elle l'avait souhaité, et maintenant elle hésitait.

Elle chassa toutes ses pensées de sa tête et s'observa dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées au cours de son récit. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche et soupira en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Bella songeait à présent à la réaction démesurée de Damon. Elle admettait l'avoir peut-être vexé... Mais il lui avait fait bien pire, avant. Il la poussait à bout dès qu'il le pouvait et il la traitait comme un jouet, une moins que rien. Parfois, elle était incapable de le supporter un peu plus, alors qu'entre temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des éternelles confrontations.

Jacob disait qu'elle avait un caractère insupportable et lunatique, mais elle avait toujours réagi de manière presque normale. Sauf qu'elle cherchait un peu trop le danger, elle en était consciente, et ce, sans savoir pourquoi.

Damon devrait remporter la palme d'or de l'être le plus lunatique et colérique qui existait. Après tout, cela avait été _son jeu, _c'était lui qui avait mis en place les règles et elle n'avait rien fait, rien qui puisse le faire réagir de cette manière démesurée. Elle aimerait savoir exactement la raison de cet éloignement violent.

D'un autre côté, elle en était satisfaite. Elle avait, elle aussi, réussi à le pousser à bout, elle l'avait poussé jusque dans ses retranchements et il s'était rebiffé. Depuis le départ, elle savait au fond d'elle-même, elle le sentait à la place de ce monstre qui lui dévorait les entrailles, qu'il ne la tuerait pas.

Elle était incapable de dire pourquoi elle en avait été persuadée, pourquoi elle avait cet étrange instinct en elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de _lui_ ?

Et c'était aussi l'une des choses qui la préoccupaient, qui la rendait malade, outre la peur de renaître, de recommencer une autre vie loin des Cullen et de Jacob.

Elle glissa les doigts sur la couverture de l'album photo qu'elle ne pouvait normalement pas ouvrir et parcourir du regard, plus de quelques minutes. Parce qu'il contenait trop de ses souvenirs meurtris, il était le témoin de toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Cette souffrance qu'elle comprenait de moins en moins, qui ne paraissait plus si importante aujourd'hui.

Elle tourna pensivement les pages, tel un automate, s'arrêtant à peine sur les photos qui auparavant la laissaient irrémédiablement désespérée. Elle cherchait encore cette douleur, sans ne plus pouvoir la retrouver totalement.

Elle ressentait encore un frisson, mais rien de plus.

Bella rejeta le livre au fond de son tiroir habituel, écœurée et perdue.

.

.

.

Le rituel était la chose la plus compliquée qu'elle n'avait jamais faite depuis bien longtemps. Rita alluma les premières bougies, pensive, jetant de temps à autre un regard intéressé aux deux grimoires craquelés qui s'ouvraient devant elle.

Elle relut les formules à plusieurs reprises elle ne devait pas se tromper, elle ne devait commettre aucune erreur.

Rita replaça les grosses bougies. Elle les recompta. _Six_.

Le pentagramme, à présent. Elle prit une poignée de poudre noire d'Alihosty et la dispersa autour d'elle, formant une étoile d'un triste noir. À chaque extrémité, elle plaça une bougie. Elle garda la dernière entre les mains, au centre de la forme.

Elle se concentra, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux grimoires, puis inspira.

— Plus vite Rita, lui intima une voix profonde et mélodieuse, j'ai trop longtemps attendu.

La sorcière déglutit et s'inclina très légèrement. Elle se concentra, attisant les flammes.

— _Lux, _prononça d'elle en ouvrant de nouveau les paupières, _agite, tenebrae abyssi, ensis incendens, incendium caliginis umbrae inimicitae destructionis ultionis. Incedant et me et eum, sint incendentes..._

La poudre prit feu autour d'elle, et elle tomba à genoux, continuant le rituel.

— _Magia erebea, magnia confractio dimensionis...Auxilium Luxuria ! R__eperio is ire Luxuria..._

Rita s'affaissa sur elle-même dans un gémissement exténué et toutes les flammes s'éteignirent dans un bruit sourd. Elle tenta de respirer normalement, baissant la tête, les mains tremblantes.

Elle essuya le filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche pour tomber goutte à goutte sur le plancher vieilli et poussiéreux.

— Alors ? s'enquit-il avec impatience.

Rita releva les yeux et se redressa sur ses jambes flageolantes, un sourire tremblant étira ses lèvres rougies.

— Cela existe-t-il réellement ? continua-t-il en parcourant la pièce pour la rejoindre, ne me dis pas que tu as failli, Rita, je serais très... frustré.

— Non, non, maître ça a fonctionné, c'est fait !

Il eut un sourire satisfait et se pencha vers la sorcière pour déceler une quelconque trace de mensonge au fond de son regard.

— Est-ce que cela existe réellement ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

— Oui, oui, je l'ai vu, ça va arriver cette année, maître.

— Cela fait un millénaire que j'attends cela, Rita, tu penses sérieusement être parvenue aussi facilement à découvrir que cette malediction, Luxuria, existait réellement ? Que cela va arriver dans peu de temps ? Que je pourrais enfin être libre ?

— Le sort a fonctionné, répondit-elle avec un certain aplomb, je suis sûre de moi. Luxuria existe et cela va arriver, enfin. Vous allez pouvoir faire cesser tout cela.

— J'espère vraiment que tu ne te trompes pas, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, ce serait dommage de perdre une aussi bonne sorcière. Et il serait détestable que je sois déçu, crois-moi, si je suis amené à attendre encore quelque chose qui n'existe peut-être pas, je serais de très mauvaise humeur.

Il la regarda, caressant ses joues, souriant.

— Et tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, de me mettre de mauvaise humeur, Rita.

— Je suis catégorique, répondit-elle sans s'affaisser ou faiblir face à lui.

— Bien.

Il se recula d'un pas et attendit la suite.

— Et as-tu plus d'informations à me fournir ?

— Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan.

— Quoi d'autre ?

Rita continua, raidie.

— Je l'ai localisée à Mystic Falls.

— Mystic Falls, tiens donc ! Ce n'est pas ici que ce trouverait mon double par hasard ? N'est-ce pas _Kathrina_ ?

Kathrine releva la tête et sortit de l'ombre. Elle tentait de mettre une définition tangible sur le terme « Luxuria » qu'ils avaient employé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de cette chose dont Klaus semblait presque aussi attaché qu'à son rituel auquel elle avait déjà échappé il y a des siècles.

— Oui, répondit-elle finalement en détournant le regard.

— Je vais finir par croire que cette ville a vraiment quelque chose de… spécial.

Il sourit et réfléchit un instant.

— Et ce sera plus rapide, moins contraignant. Je commence à ne plus être aussi patient qu'avant. Mais je peux encore attendre quelque temps. J'ai une autre affaire à régler. Mon double ne risque pas de mourir d'ici là... Et cette Isabella non plus.

Il fronça un instant les sourcils, puis un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il tirait Kathrine vers lui qui se raidit.

— Lorsque je partirais, tu veilleras très personnellement à ce que rien ne leur arrive, tu as bien compris ? Pas immédiatement, bien sûr, j'ai encore besoin de toi, mais très prochainement.

— Oui Klaus, répondit Kathrine avec appréhension.

— Bien, tu peux partir, Rita.

La sorcière expira l'air qu'elle avait longuement retenu et se sentit mieux tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce. Elle avait réussi à s'en sortir indemne, et si tout fonctionnait à merveille, Klaus lui ferait une place de choix à ses côtés.

Elle sourit et referma la porte derrière elle tandis que Kathrine hurlait de douleur.

Oui, Rita savait parfaitement que trahir Klaus n'était pas une alternative à choisir.

.

.

.

Damon reprit son poste de prédilection, dès qu'il fut certain que la maison des Swan était totalement endormie. Dans l'ombre du feuillage épais de l'arbre qui trônait face à la chambre de Bella, il prit place sur une grosse branche, s'y asseyant confortablement. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre la forme du corbeau pour surveiller Bella.

Il la distinguait d'ailleurs parfaitement, sereinement endormie dans son lit. Elle ne semblait pas en proie à ses habituels cauchemars, même si parfois elle gémissait très légèrement.

Il resta pensif. Il devait, normalement, l'ignorer totalement. Mais le fait était là : il était curieux et il ne suivait jamais ses idées de départ.

Et quand il pensait que cette fille était parvenue à le frustrer... Alors qu'elle n'était là que depuis quelque temps à peine...

Il soupira de rage et appuya sa tête contre le tronc. Un bruit au pied de l'arbre attira son attention. Il bougea très légèrement, les sourcils froncés, et repéra l'ombre qui tournait autour de la maison, la tête levée vers les fenêtres de l'étage.

Il le vit mieux à la lumière éclatante du lampadaire de la rue, et il fronça encore plus les sourcils. Qui était-ce encore ?

Cheveux ébène et ébouriffés, il paraissait grand, et il avait la peau foncée. Une marque sombre était distinguable en haut de son bras, au niveau de l'épaule un tatouage étrange. Ce qui semblait le plus bizarre à ses yeux était que le jeune homme était torse nu, comme s'il était normal de se promener comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit. Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre de Bella, gardant le nez levé vers elle.

Damon se pencha un peu plus, curieux. Que voulait-il à Bella ?

Il hésita sérieusement à le lui demander, mais préféra finalement rester dans l'ombre. Plus rien ne l'étonnait à Mystic Falls.

Et il ne le fut pas non plus lorsqu'il le vit aisément grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre fermée de la jeune fille. Damon se fondit un peu plus dans les ténèbres de sa cachette en attendant la suite.

Malgré tout, il ne semblait pas bien dangereux, même s'il était bien trop étrange à son goût.

Le garçon frappa doucement à la vitre et attendit. Bella sursauta violemment, et saisit un oreiller en guise d'arme. Damon sourit, amusé.

Elle le baissa et sembla plisser les yeux tandis qu'elle mettait un pied en dehors du lit et avançait jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit.

— Jake ?

Elle ne semblait pas y croire et le garçon lui offrit un sourire gêné, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Bella poussa un petit gémissement et s'accrocha à son cou, plongeant le visage contre son épaule. Il tint un bon équilibre, alors que beaucoup d'autres humains seraient tombés. Cela le renforça dans l'idée que ce garçon qui sortait de nulle part au beau milieu de la nuit, torse nu qui plus est, ne devait pas être vraiment humain.

Il n'était pas un sang-froid non plus, c'était évident.

Et il ne semblait pas dangereux pour Bella, ni pour quiconque dans cette ville. Ce devait être un ami de son ancienne ville, au vu de sa réaction envers lui. Mais, cette fille qui attirait les Sang-froid et les ennuis, visiblement, ne devait pas avoir un ami parfaitement humain.

Elle se sépara de lui et essuya ses larmes.

« _Pathétique_ !»

.

.

.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et referma la fenêtre derrière lui, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire. Bella sembla tendre l'oreille, puis, rassurée par les ronflements de Charlie, elle sourit à nouveau et essuya ses joues, légèrement.

— Comment tu es venu jusqu'ici ? s'enquit-elle surprise.

— J'ai visité quelques villes. J'avais besoin de vacances ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

— Où sont les autres ?

Jake perdit son sourire, sans chercher à le masquer.

— Oh, ils sont restés à Forks.

Bella fronça les sourcils, puis recula pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

— Pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps avant de venir me voir ? Tu avais promis, gémit-elle.

— Eh bien... Tu le sais, nous recherchions Victoria et...

— Soit, admettons. Mais elle ne reviendra plus, et tu aurais pu venir avant.

Jacob soupira.

— Sam ne voulait pas que je vienne te voir.

— Pourquoi ?

Il eut un léger rire.

— Tu le connais, non ? Tu sais ce qu'il pense... de tout ça…

Bella baissa la tête, il était inutile d'en préciser davantage, elle savait que Sam ne l'appréciait guère, il n'avait jamais cherché à le cacher. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait d'elle lorsqu'il la voyait en compagnie de Jacob à La Push, les regardant de manière réprobatrice. Pour lui, elle n'avait été que _la fille à vampire. _

Elle savait qu'à ses yeux, elle n'était pas une fille digne d'intérêt et qu'elle ne méritait pas de fréquenter Jacob. Son ami s'était toujours mis en travers de la décision de Sam Uley. Ils avaient dû se disputer au sein de la meute lorsque Jacob avait voulu venir la rejoindre. _Tenir tête à son chef… C'était tout lui._

Elle connaissait Jake par cœur, elle savait ce qu'il se cachait derrière chacun de ses sourires, ou encore derrière son regard caramel. Et elle lisait à présent la vérité dans ses yeux.

D'un autre côté, Jacob savait que Sam avait raison à son sujet, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire sur elle, mais elle s'en doutait. Elle avait déjà entendu parler d'elle comme étant « une fille à dangereuse ». Par conséquent, elle était plutôt un aimant à ennui, pour eux à Forks. Et Sam ne savait pas en cet instant à quel point ce qu'il avait dit pouvait être vrai...

Jacob ne savait sûrement pas qu'il l'avait envoyée dans un endroit peuplé de choses encore plus mystérieuses et dangereuses qu'à Forks. En même temps, il n'en serait pas très étonné, venant de sa part.

Jake était têtu, Sam avait beau lui dire, avec une sincérité désarmante, à quel point elle ne le méritait pas, elle savait que jamais il ne se laisserait longtemps influencer par lui, même s'il était son Alpha. Et c'était à cause de cela qu'il souffrait, elle l'avait bien compris. Il souffrait de l'égoïsme dont elle faisait parfois preuve à son égard, et malgré tout elle en était désolée, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et elle était persuadée que Jacob le savait avant toute chose.

— Le principal, c'est que je sois là, non ?

Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire gêné et Bella s'était contentée d'acquiescer.

— Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu, Jake. Mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas te cacher ici éternellement, Charlie finira bien par te trouver et il risquerait sérieusement de se poser des questions, plaisanta-t-elle en riant doucement.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester ici. C'est juste que j'avais totalement oublié le décalage horaire, et je suis arrivé un peu tard... Et puis, je ne voulais pas patienter jusqu'à demain matin pour te voir, Bella.

Il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue et elle le laissa faire.

— Tu m'as manquée, avoua-t-il, énormément.

Bella sourit doucement et elle rit :

— Toi aussi, Jake. On va dire qu'ici, ça manque d'Indiens torse nu pour me faire rire.

Il se regarda un instant puis pouffa.

— Désolé, mais j'ai pris cette habitude... depuis… tu sais.

— Je sais, se moqua-t-elle.

Il la détailla un instant, pensif puis sourit à son tour.

— Tu as vraiment meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue.

— J'ai tenu ma promesse, enfin, j'essaie vraiment de la tenir. Mais je dois avouer que parfois, je trouve cela encore plus compliqué que lorsque j'étais avec toi, à Forks.

— Vraiment ? C'est certainement toute cette nouveauté qui te fais peur, se moqua-t-il, ça a toujours été le cas, après tout ?

Bella s'adossa à ses coussins et lui lança un regard réprobateur.

— T'es venu simplement pour te moquer de moi ?

— Non, bien sûr que non.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et la fixa intensément.

— Je suis vraiment rassuré que tu ailles bien. J'ai eu vraiment peur de te trouver encore plus mal que lorsqu'on s'est quittés. Mais tu as repris quelques couleurs. À croire que le soleil te va plutôt bien, non ?

— Et moi qui pensais ne jamais bronzer, murmura-t-elle vaguement amusée, à croire que tout le monde pense que Mystic Falls me va bien.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Jacob, tu ne te sens pas bien ici ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Elle haussa finalement les épaules.

— Franchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il y a des fois où je vois que je m'habitue, que je parviens à respirer presque normalement, puis la seconde d'après, tout va de travers... Je ne sais pas tellement quoi penser à vrai dire.

— Je te retrouve bien là, ria-t-il, la fille la plus compliquée que je connaisse. Et qui ne se comprends pas elle-même, je trouve ça assez drôle.

— Tu trouves toujours que je suis drôle, fit-elle légèrement vexée.

— Et lunatique, ajouta-t-il malicieux.

— Ne recommence pas avec ça, tu l'es autant que moi, répondit-elle.

Il leva les mains, baissa les armes, le regard toujours malin.

— La seule chose que je puisse dire, murmura-t-elle, c'est que je ne me sens pas seule ici.

— Tu vas finir par me vexer, avoua Jake.

— Non, je ne te reproche rien, mais je trouve qu'au fond, cette ville me convient plus qu'à quiconque... Et chacun semble se cacher de quelque chose, comme moi. Je me sens… un peu mieux.

— Tout le monde porte un masque, murmura Jake, il m'est arrivé de me cacher moi aussi.

Une flamme illumina les yeux de Jacob, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

— Et puis, lorsque je me dis ça, lorsque je pense que je pourrais un jour m'en sortir grâce à tout ceci, je me perds à nouveau.

— Quand je dis que tu es compliquée, Bella... Mais au moins, tu arrives presque à te comporter normalement, c'est un bon début, non ?

Bella haussa les épaules. Il était vrai que parfois elle s'y sentait bien, parce qu'elle savait que beaucoup de monde ici était un peu comme elle, que beaucoup d'entre eux souffraient. Et cela la rassurait. Mystic Falls était un endroit où elle ne se sentait pas si différente des autres, parce que tout comme Elena, elle semblait attirer le paranormal et les problèmes, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Et savoir que cette ville renfermait ses propres mystères, comme les habitants en général, lui donnait envie de tout connaître, et se donner un but était un pas de plus dans sa vie qu'on avait dévasté quelques mois auparavant.

Il lui arrivait parfois de refuser la progression qui s'offrait à elle, parce qu'une autre partie d'elle se refusait à changer, une petite partie qui voulait encore croire au retour des Cullen tandis que l'autre ne les attendait plus, et voulait continuer à survivre. Finalement, elle parvenait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Pour renaître. Sauf qu'elle finissait toujours par être effrayée par tout ceci et qu'elle se refermait sur elle même, comme une protection dérisoire.

Comme Jacob le disait si bien, elle était bien souvent incapable de se comprendre. Mais elle savait qu'au fond, elle pouvait parvenir à autre chose qu'à rester amorphe et triste. Il fallait simplement passer le stade d'habituation, comme Caroline l'avait fait, et tenter de s'y accrocher. Même si parfois elle craquait, elle pouvait y arriver. Ils croyaient en elle.

Il fallait seulement qu'elle croie en ses propres capacités.

Jacob jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

— C'est cossu ici, fit-il, amusé.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle en bâillant largement.

Elle frissonna et se glissa sous les couvertures, jetant un coup d'œil à son radio-réveil. Jacob s'étira largement, il ne paraissait pas fatigué du voyage. Il la regarda longuement et elle fronça les sourcils :

— Quoi ?

— Je suis tellement heureux de voir que tu ailles bien... Lorsque Victoria nous a échappé, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle te trouverait avant nous... Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que tu m'as dit. Comment a-t-on pu la tuer si facilement ?

Bella se crispa légèrement, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

— Je ne sais pas Jake, mais je l'ai vue morte, c'est tout ce qui importe, non ?

Le loup fit une moue étrange puis reprit son sourire insouciant habituel. Il darda de nouveau son regard sur elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement gênée.

— Quoi ?

Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle et perdit son sourire. Elle voulut reculer, mais elle se savait bloquée entre les couvertures épaisses. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle savait qu'il voulait l'embrasser, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir écœurée à cette idée. Certes, elle lui avait offert un baiser lorsqu'elle était partie, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il l'avait compris, alors pourquoi il essayait encore ?

— Bella je...

Un bruit sourd les fit sursauter, comme si une autre personne avait frappé au carreau, Jacob fit volte-face et elle sortit du lit, rassurée.

Elle regarda à son tour en direction de la fenêtre et serra les dents.

Elle fut renforcée dans l'idée où elle devenait réellement folle, attirant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus surnaturel dans ce monde et qui aurait dû rester coincé au plus profond de ses cauchemars, ou de ses rêves.

Le corbeau, qui n'était plus apparu à sa fenêtre depuis quelques semaines, était revenu. Elle se demanda vraiment si c'était le même que d'habitude, et le même qui était apparu au lac.

S'il était différent, pourquoi avait-il un regard si... dérangeant ? Comme s'il pouvait transmettre ses propres émotions ? Un regard presque humain...

Jacob pouffa à nouveau.

— C'est lui, l'oiseau qui te fait autant peur ?

Il alla à la fenêtre et tapota la vitre de ses doigts, pour l'agacer. Cela dut avoir l'effet escompté, car elle vit le regard profondément humain du volatile s'enflammer d'une colère étrange, mais il paraissait tout aussi menaçant. Comme s'il pouvait parler et dire : « Eh, tu veux mourir ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, restant un peu en arrière.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est le même, mais... Oui. Cela fait des semaines qu'il n'est pas venu, murmura-t-elle en frissonnant de dégoût.

Jacob continua de l'observer, comme si ce corbeau pouvait autant le fasciner.

— Oh allez, n'aie pas peur, ce n'est qu'un oiseau ! Et puis je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu en as peur...

Bella recula légèrement.

— Tu as déjà vu un corbeau avec ce foutu regard ? C'est vraiment terrifiant, et puis ils ne sont pas censés être ailleurs qu'à ma fenêtre ?

— Il doit sentir que tu as besoin d'aide, murmura Jake en frappant de nouveau la vitre pour taquiner le volatile qui poussa un cri sinistre.

— Sérieusement Jake ? Je suis désolée, mais je ne crois pas en tes légendes, je ne crois pas que ce truc puisse être un messager et je n'ai surtout pas besoin de lui.

— Mais tu crois en moi et à tes vampires, siffla Jacob en se tournant vers elle.

Elle ne le regarda pas, continuant à fixer intensément le corbeau qui sembla sautiller sur place à l'entente de la dernière phrase de Jake.

— Je ne crois pas aux légendes indiennes, non. Je sais simplement que ce charognard me fait peur et que j'aimerais réellement qu'il disparaisse de ma fenêtre pour toutes les nuits qui suivront.

Jake sembla abandonner. Inutile de la convaincre du bien-fondé de ses croyances. Messager ou non, si Bella le craignait, il fallait qu'il parte.

— Très bien, soupira-t-il.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et Bella fut horrifiée de voir qu'une joie lumineuse venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux désagréablement vifs.

— Jake ! le prévint-elle.

Jacob ne l'écouta pas et avança la main pour chasser doucement le corbeau qui n'attendit guère plus longtemps pour planter son bec pointu et noir dans la chair qu'on lui présentait. Le coup avait été puissant et Jake glapit en faisant un bond en arrière, jurant à voix basse, portant le dos de sa main à ses lèvres pour y aspirer le sang.

— Merde, saloperie...

Bella hésita entre lui lancer une phrase ironique pour lui prouver qu'elle avait raison, mais elle ne put quitter le corbeau du regard qui ne s'était pas envolé, mais restait posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'œil posé sur elle, suspicieux.

Jacob laissa retomber son bras et jeta un coup d'œil vaguement traumatisé au volatile qui l'observa à son tour. Il semblait réellement se moquer de lui. Jake n'y fit pas attention.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore là ? murmura-t-il en voulant s'approcher de nouveau.

Le Corbeau claqua du bec dans sa direction, et Bella fouilla la chambre du regard à la recherche d'une arme potentielle, terrifiée à l'idée de le savoir si proche d'elle.

Elle attrapa l'une de ses chaussures et s'approcha en direction de la fenêtre. Dans l'œil brillant du volatile, elle reconnut une lueur de défi derrière sa colère apparente. « Essaie de me frapper ».

Elle s'arma de tout le courage qui lui restait encore à cette heure avancée de la nuit et envoya sa chaussure en avant. Le corbeau recula d'un bon aisé et revint se poser sur la fenêtre. Il semblait réellement ricaner. Bella réitéra son geste et le manqua de nouveau. Jacob revint près d'elle et arrêta son geste.

— Laisse-le, Bella, il finira par partir.

Il la repoussa doucement et ferma la fenêtre, tira le rideau et sourit.

— Il ne pourra pas te faire de mal, fit-il en montra sa main où une croûte apparaissait déjà à l'endroit où il avait reçu le coup de bec.

— Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais je ne le supporte pas.

Elle bâilla à nouveau et retourna dans le lit. Elle tendit à nouveau l'oreille et fut rassurée de voir que Charlie ronflait toujours.

— Tu devrais dormir, murmura Jacob de sa voix rassurante.

— Et toi ?

— Je peux partir si tu préfères et on se verra demain.

Elle le retint par le poignet.

— Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

.

.

.

_Il n'était pas difficile pour elle de remarquer qu'elle recommençait à rêver. Ce n'était plus la forêt de Forks qui en était le décor, mais un endroit encore plus sombre et silencieux, effrayant. L'humidité avait une odeur qui l'écœurait réellement, et elle était seule._

_— Je t'attendais, Isabella, murmura une voix masculine derrière elle au ton doucereux._

_ Elle fit volte-face, effrayée, mais ne rencontra pas le visage de l'homme._

_— Tu as mis longtemps à venir à moi, continua-t-il à sa gauche._

_ Elle sursauta et envoya son bras droit en avant, pour seule et maigre défense. Elle ne rencontra aucune masse solide. Rien d'autre que l'air lourd et malodorant._

_— Qui êtes-vous ? s'entendit-elle demander avec hargne._

_ Un courant d'air. Une lumière vive. Bella dû plisser les yeux, distinguant à peine une silhouette mince qu'elle ne reconnaissait guère, et qui s'approcha d'elle avec une lenteur décontractée qu'il semblât mesurer._

_— Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que nous devrions nous entendre..._

_— Non ! Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !_

_ La silhouette la saisit par les cheveux et tira si fort qu'elle eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cuir chevelu. Elle cria et se plia en deux pour atténuer cette douleur. Il lui semblât qu'il voulait seulement voir son visage._

_— Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Isabella. Crois-moi, dans cette histoire, il importe peu._

_ Il la relâcha et elle se redressa. Elle le reconnut._

_ C'était, lui. L'homme qui était déjà apparu dans ce rêve étrange où les Cullen et d'autres personnes apparaissaient. L'homme qu'elle avait rejoint sous les cris désespérés des autres._

_— Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-elle._

_— Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est, au contraire, c'est de savoir jusqu'à quel point tu es capable de protéger ceux que tu aimes, Isabella. C'est ce qui animera notre entente._

_ Il eut un sourire presque angélique qui lui donna immédiatement la nausée. _

_— Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais vous devez vous tromper, je..._

_— Non, tu devrais savoir que je ne me trompe jamais, Isabella._

_ Il plongea ce regard gris et froid dans le sien et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober, comme s'il pouvait la contrôler, agissant sur ses émotions avec brio._

_— Je serais très curieux de savoir ce dont tu serais capable de faire pour sauver... Ton père ?_

_ Elle tourna le visage, et les recoins de la pièce qui étaient encore obscurs devinrent distinguables. Elle poussa un cri terrifié tandis que Charlie apparaissait, étendu sur le sol, visiblement mort._

_— Tes amis ?_

_ À l'autre coin de la pièce, elle distingua Caroline, Elena et Tyler, qui semblaient se tordre de douleur sur le sol, sans les voir. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête et repéra Jacob, dans un autre coin, reclus comme un animal terrifié, le regard fou et inaccessible._

_— Non, gémit-elle en s'affaissant sur le sol, par pitié, laissez-les traquilles !_

_— Que serais-tu capable d'offrir pour sauver la vie de celui que tu aimes plus que tout ?_

_ Dans le dernier coin, elle distingua une ombre recroquevillée sur elle-même, qui poussa un hurlement en se tordant sur le sol. Elle rampa vers lui, pour mieux le voir._

_ Damon. Il semblait souffrir, et son visage était remarquablement crispé, humide et il frissonnait._

_— Non, répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle à présent. Je vous en supplie. _

_ Il soupira, faussement touché par les larmes dans ses yeux._

_— Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Isabella._

_— Je ferais tout, je donnerais ma vie, mais laissez-les tranquilles !_

_ Il eut un sourire mauvais._

_— C'est... Bon à savoir, Isabella, je suis très satisfait de notre... collaboration..._

_ Un éclat jaunâtre passa dans son regard et il la saisit par la gorge. Elle hurla._

.

.

.

Elle se réveilla dans un sursaut stupéfiant, essoufflée et en sueur. Bella jeta un coup d'œil au radio-réveil. Il était encore tôt. À côté d'elle, Jacob dormait profondément, visiblement serein et en excellente santé.

Elle retomba sur ses oreillers, rassurée. _Quel_ _cauchemar_ ! Elle préférait encore ceux avec Edward qui la repoussait éternellement. D'autant que celui qu'elle venait de faire semblait si... réel... Comme si tout ceci allait réellement arriver.

Comment pouvait-elle rêver d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ? Qu'elle n'avait vue que dans ses précédents cauchemars qui dataient d'à peine de quelques mois ?

Aucun doute à ce sujet, elle devenait plus que paranoïaque et totalement folle. Elle soupira. Puis, brusquement elle tiqua.

Il y avait bien autre chose qui la dérangeait. Elle se souvenait de ces personnes masquées dans ses tout premiers cauchemars où cet inconnu semblait être impliqué. Elle les recompta mentalement. Elle en comptait cinq ou six. Elle les compara à ceux qui étaient présents dans son cauchemar. Damon, Tyler, Caroline, Elena... Quatre. Et si elle ajoutait Stefan...

Non, réellement, elle devenait folle, comme si elle avait pu prévoir qu'elle allait les rencontrer... Encore une invention de son subconscient qui semblait dérailler de plus en plus, au final.

Puis, ce fut autre chose.

Pourquoi cet homme avait-il impliqué les habitants de Mystic Falls qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques semaines plutôt que les Cullen qui étaient ceux qu'elle aimait réellement ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été étonnée de les voir lorsqu'ils les avaient mentionnés ?

« _Que serais-tu capable d'offrir pour sauver la vie de celui que tu aimes plus que tout ? »_

Pourquoi cela n'avait pas été Edward ? Elle aimait Edward... Alors pourquoi ?

Elle déraillait totalement. Elle confondait Forks avec Mystic Falls, les Cullen avec ses nouvelles connaissances... Et Edward avec _Damon_...

Elle rit légèrement. Aucun doute, cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. Jamais elle n'aurait offert sa vie pour Damon, aujourd'hui. Son subconscient devenait visiblement complètement perturbé. Elle était si perdue que… Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver exactement.

Bella savait simplement que ce cauchemar était insensé ... Elle avait aussi sérieusement besoin de se reprendre en main avant de terminer définitivement folle et irrécupérable...

Oui, c'était cela, tout ceci n'était rien...

.

.

.

Damon resta quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau glacé. L'eau froide ne lui faisait rien. Il était un vampire, il ne ressentait rien.

— Je ne ressens rien, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il tourna le robinet, et laissa chaque goutte d'eau froide sécher sur sa peau.

Il ne ressentait rien. Rien d'autre que la colère, et la soif de sang frais. Tout le reste était...

— Faux, termina-t-il à voix haute, faux et stupide...

Damon entoura une serviette autour de sa taille et entra dans sa chambre, ouvrant l'armoire pour choisir sa tenue avec une attention particulière.

Désir, amitié et amour n'existaient pas pour lui. Ce n'était que mensonge dans la vie d'un vampire. Il ne deviendrait jamais aussi idiot que l'était son frère.

_Seul le sang comptait. Seuls les jeux étaient importants._

Il se regarda dans le miroir tout en boutonnant sa chemise, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Il était grand temps pour lui de revenir… Il devait continuer à jouer, sans rien laisser d'autre prendre le dessus.

— En piste !

Il envoya un clin d'œil à son reflet et quitta sa chambre en sifflotant gaiement. De plus il avait quelque chose à régler avec ce... Jacob... Cela promettait d'être amusant.

.

.

.

— ... Je vous invite donc à parcourir les archives historiques pour vous aider dans votre prochain devoir, et approfondir vos connaissances...

Alaric Saltzman balaya du regard la salle de classe, d'un air entendu, et chaque bavardage reprit plus doucement.

— Comme vous avez l'air de trouver l'intitulé du cours d'aujourd'hui très intéressant, ironisa-t-il sous les légers sourires des élèves, je vous laisse partir. Bonne fin d'après-midi !

Dans un brouhaha complet, les étudiants se levèrent d'un seul bond et Bella rejoignit Caroline à la sortie, souriante.

Toutes deux ne semblaient pas avoir fondu en larmes chacun leur tour la veille. Aucune d'elles ne parlait de leurs confidences précédentes, même si chacune semblait vouloir en connaître un peu plus. Elles savaient qu'il y avait des choses qui seraient à découvrir dans quelque temps.

Caroline souhaitait profiter de ce que la vie lui offrait aujourd'hui, et Bella tentait de la suivre, comme elle le pouvait.

En ce jour, elle était de meilleure humeur que d'habitude, parce qu'elle savait que Jake était enfin là, qu'il lui restait quelque chose de sa vie à Forks à laquelle s'accrocher : son meilleur ami était revenu.

Elle en avait touché deux mots à Blondie qui semblait encore plus enthousiaste qu'à l'ordinaire à l'idée de le rencontrer. Bella priait pour que cette « espèce » de vampires, si elle pouvait les qualifier ainsi, ne sentirait pas mauvais pour Jake, où elle courrait vraiment à la catastrophe. Ils allaient tous êtres précipités droit vers les feux de l'Hadès.

Bella et Caroline traversèrent les couloirs pour rejoindre le hall, rattrapant Tyler, Stefan et Elena qui se suivaient.

Ils franchirent les portes de sortie chacun leur tour et Bella repéra bien vite son Indien, qui avait écouté son conseil et avait revêtu un T-shirt. Cela le rendait presque normal, s'il ne mesurait pas près de deux mètres par rapport aux autres lycéens. Évidemment, il était impossible pour lui de passer inaperçu.

— Hé, murmura Caroline au bord de l'hystérie, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était si mignon !

Bella lui jeta un regard amusé et continua à avancer.

— Tu oublies Matt ? murmura Elena sans perdre son sourire.

— Oh je t'en prie ! répondit la blonde, je n'ai rien dit de mal. Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec Matt que je dois fermer les yeux.

Bella sourit, amusée et rejoignit Jake en quelques foulées. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et se redressa ensuite pour toiser les autres, souriant.

Bella soupira de soulagement : elle voyait au sourire de Jake, qu'il ne remarquait pas qu'il était en présence de vampires. Elle sourit donc, le laissa l'entourer affectueusement de l'un de ses grands bras, et elle énuméra chaque prénom.

— Et voici Jake, mon meilleur ami.

Jacob serra la main de Stefan, et Caroline lui tendit sa main, souriante.

— Nouveaux amis de Bella, hein ? Elle n'est pas trop maladroite ? plaisanta-t-il la faisant rougir de honte.

— On a connu pire ! ajouta Tyler, amusé en le saluant à son tour.

Bella jeta un regard faussement mécontent. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à la petite provocation de Jacob lorsqu'une voiture, qu'elle connaissait bien, s'engagea dans le parking dans un crissement de pneus. Elle se dégagea légèrement des bras de Jake et fronça les sourcils.

_Damon était de retour._

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être satisfaite, si cela prouvait qu'elle avait gagné une partie de leur jeu, ou si elle devait craindre ce retour avec ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement. Il avait bien signifié qu'il ne la supportait pas. Son retour ne devait pas annoncer d'excellentes nouvelles.

Cependant, elle se surprit à sourire, très légèrement. Elle se reprit vite et arbora un visage impassible, en s'écartant très légèrement de son ami tandis que Damon s'arrêtait près d'eux et sortait de sa Mercedes, vêtu de ses habituelles couleurs sombres.

Jacob était plus occupé à détailler la voiture, que l'allure de son propriétaire et elle hésita sérieusement à le saluer.

Il prit subitement conscience de sa présence lorsque Damon se pencha sur Bella.

Elle inspira son odeur sucrée et tenta de maîtriser les battements de son cœur. Elle ne devrait pourtant pas en être troublée—elle n'aurait jamais dû être troublée en sa présence. Mais elle ne maîtrisait plus rien lorsqu'il était là, et c'était précisément ça qui l'effrayait. Cela n'avait jamais été Damon, lui-même. Mais elle passerait outre, pour jouer.

Elle le vit, très lentement, se pencher sur son visage et poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, d'une manière que l'on pourrait qualifier de normale si on était derrière elle, comme Stefan et les autres, mais étrangement familière si comme Jacob, on se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'eux.

Et Bella ne put maîtriser sa respiration. Il était beaucoup trop près de ses lèvres pour que cela soit un salut normal. Elle s'empêcha sérieusement de faiblir, et tenta de garder un calme olympien.

Il se redressa au bout d'une seule et unique seconde qui lui avait paru incroyablement longue. Il avait toujours cet éclat amusé dans les yeux et son habituel sourire en coin affublé aux lèvres. Voulait-il encore se jouer d'elle ?

Pourquoi s'en préoccupait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Elle secoua légèrement la tête et se reprit :

— Tu m'as oublié, non ?

— Pardon ?

Damon sourit un peu plus.

— Tu as présenté tout le monde, sauf moi. Tu me blesses.

Il fit une moue déçue et elle comprit.

— Oh… Jake, je te présente Damon.

Elle leva la tête vers l'Indien qui serra la mâchoire imperceptiblement, et il forma un sourire étrange en serrant la main que le vampire lui tendait.

— Jolie voiture ! prononça-t-il.

Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle n'aurait jamais perçu ce léger tremblement dans sa voix. D'ailleurs, les autres ne semblèrent pas s'en être aperçus.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Jacob qui se détendit légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle l'observait, légèrement étonnée.

Damon semblait plus qu'amusé de la situation, de son côté. Lui seul semblait avoir remarqué que Jacob avait changé très légèrement d'attitude envers lui, et apparemment, c'était vraiment ce qu'il cherchait à faire en revenant ici.

Le vampire sembla se désintéresser totalement d'eux et s'éloigna avec Stefan pour parler. Elle ne s'en préoccupa plus, afin de se calmer et réfléchir sereinement.

— Je vous raccompagne ? demanda Elena en souriant aimablement.

— Oui, ce serait gentil, répondit Bella en frôlant le poignet de Jacob.

Son meilleur ami semblait totalement détendu, et il détourna son regard de Damon et sourit à son tour.

Il portait bien le masque, lui aussi. Bella eut un sourire amusé, il n'était pas non plus si différent d'elle, comme il lui en avait parlé la veille.

Ils suivirent Elena et elle fit un signe à Caroline et Tyler qui rentrèrent ensemble. Stefan continuait de parler avec Damon.

Celui-ci releva les yeux vers elle, la fixa de ses abîmes d'un bleu profond et ne perdit pas son rictus. Elle garda une mine sereine et impassible, tandis qu'elle déchiffrait ce qu'il lui disait, sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai gagné ».

Elle détourna le regard : il ne fallait pas qu'il voie son sourire amusé. Damon resterait Damon, elle avait beau le blâmer de temps à autre, au fond d'elle-même, quand elle disait qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avait pas entièrement tort.

Il pouvait se cacher tout comme elle le faisait, et être tout aussi lunatique qu'elle, il ne pouvait pas disparaître bien longtemps. Il le savait tout comme elle. Il n'accepterait pas de perdre, et il aimait beaucoup trop son jeu pour définitivement arrêter sans qu'il n'y ait un seul et unique gagnant.

Elle soupira au fond, elle n'était pas franchement étonnée qu'elle se perde encore plus qu'à Forks, de temps à autre.

Son cauchemar précédent vint lui frôler l'esprit et elle secoua la tête : inutile d'y penser, un cauchemar restait un cauchemar, cela faisait partie du domaine complètement étrange de son inconscient, et il n'y avait aucune signification à y chercher. Les rêves et fantasmes, très peu pour elle. Elle ne ferait que de se perdre davantage.

Au fond, ce cauchemar était le total reflet de son âme.

.

.

.

Charlie avait à peine eu le temps de s'étonner et de s'enthousiasmer de la visite de Jacob. Il avait été appelé en renfort sur les lieux d'un crime, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris.

C'était mieux, cela évitait les questions intempestives de son père, qui, elle en était certaine, les mettraient tous les deux mal à l'aise.

— Tu as faim ?

Quelle question ! Jake était toujours affamé. Elle sourit tout en ouvrant le frigo.

— Tes amis ont l'air sympa, avoua-t-il pour toute réponse.

— Ah oui ?

Elle aurait pensé qu'il n'apprécierait pas Damon. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir reconnu ce regard qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

— Oui, pour la plupart.

Elle sortit la tête du réfrigérateur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il réfléchit un instant, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

— Eh bien, le dernier, Damon c'est ça ? M'a l'air tout à fait détestable.

Elle émit un petit rire amusé. C'était prévisible !

— C'est Damon, tout simplement. Il est un peu trop sûr de lui, c'est ça ?

— Non.

Elle sortit la plaquette d'œufs et fronça les sourcils.

— Alors quoi ?

— Trop provocateur.

— Un peu, je dois l'avouer. Il s'amuse, c'est tout. Laisse-le faire.

— Plus « qu'un peu ». C'était parfaitement lisible dans ses yeux lorsqu'il est venu. Il n'était pas là pour rien.

— Il reste lui-même, rétorqua-t-elle, il a toujours été comme ça, depuis que je le connais.

Elle haussa les épaules et rajouta :

— J'ai l'habitude.

— Pourquoi tu le défends ?

Elle manqua de faire tomber l'œuf qu'elle tenait sur le carrelage, et le rattrapa de justesse, mais, la coquille fragile s'écrasa dans sa main. Elle eut une moue écœurée en observant sa paume dégoulinante et collante.

— Je ne le défends pas !

Jake continua de la fixer avec attention, tandis qu'elle se détournait pour nettoyer le désastre.

— Il me plaît encore moins.

Bella ignora sa dernière réplique et sortit un saladier et de la farine.

— Il faut le laisser, s'il s'amuse...

— Tu recommences !

Elle émit un petit rire gêné.

— Je ne le défends pas Jake, je t'assure. Tu ne vas tout de même pas être jaloux, non ? Ce serait ridicule.

Elle le regarda enfin et remarqua un léger tremblement qu'il tentait de contenir. La dernière fois qu'il avait tremblé de cette manière, il s'était transformé en loup et ce n'était pas forcément un bon souvenir.

Elle abandonna ses œufs et son saladier et le rejoignit, posant une main rassurante sur son avant-bras.

— Eh ! Jake… je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute.

Il sembla se calmer, mais sa voix était toujours aussi rauque :

Bella songea que s'il savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dernièrement, il aurait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère, mais... ce qu'il s'était passé n'était que le résultat de plusieurs défis plus idiots les uns que les autres. Rien de plus.

Des défis qu'elle avait cependant appréciés. Un jeu auquel elle aimait jouer. Une partie qu'elle aimerait vraiment gagner.

Elle secoua la tête, à nouveau perturbée, comme toujours. Et dans ces instants, elle se demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, si elle parvenait un jour à s'en sortir totalement indemne, ou avec l'esprit qui ne serait pas dérangé.

— Cela n'empêche pas que j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait t'embrasser.

Bella secoua la tête.

— Il ne l'aurait pas fait, il voulait simplement te tester. C'est un jeu pour lui.

— Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait moquée de sa jalousie, mais elle n'appréciait pas de rire de son meilleur ami, elle savait à quel point elle pouvait le faire souffrir à ce sujet. Et ce n'était pas son but. Jacob était l'un des piliers de sa nouvelle vie sans Edward.

— Tu as raison, moi non plus.

Elle retourna au comptoir, silencieuse. Jacob appuya sa tête contre sa paume, pensif.

— Depuis que tu es partie, Bella, je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de me demander où nous en étions exactement. Cela me rendait fou, et j'ai voulu, je l'avoue, m'éloigner de toi, pour voir si je pouvais réellement t'oublier. Ce n'était pas uniquement de la faute de Sam si je ne suis pas venu plus tôt. Mais je ne peux pas le faire, Bella. Et je suis venu parce que tu me manquais, mais aussi parce que j'aimerais savoir, plus que tout, où nous en sommes après tout ceci ?

Elle reposa son fouet, et observa le contenu de son saladier.

— Je... Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, Jake.

Bella ne le regardait pas, mais elle savait qu'il s'était crispé, figé.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai vraiment cru que tu n'avais pas pensé ce que tu m'avais dit avant... Mais je ne sais plus quoi penser maintenant... ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi, alors ?

Non... Cela n'était juste qu'un baiser qu'elle lui avait offert pour se faire pardonner de toute la souffrance qu'elle ait pu lui causer pendant sa période sombre. Un baiser qui aurait pu lui laisser un dernier souvenir d'elle au cas où l'histoire se finirait mal. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences de cet acte. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme il le voudrait.

— Jake...

— D'accord, ne dis rien. J'ai compris.

Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite et elle se tut. Il se leva, et vint près d'elle.

— Tu l'aimes encore, alors ?

Il y avait tellement de colère et de déception dans sa voix qu'elle ferma les yeux.

— Actuellement, je ne sais plus, avoua-t-elle pour la première fois.

Ces mots sortis de sa bouche lui firent un drôle d'effet.

— Alors, pourquoi ne pas nous laisser une chance ? Tu sais que ça pourrait marcher...

— Jake… non…

Elle se recula, parce qu'il était prêt à l'embrasser pour lui prouver ses dires.

— Non, répéta-t-elle, Jake, je te l'ai dit… je pensais que...

— Tu as mal pensé.

— Jake, je suis désolée ! Mais tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami... Je... Je ne peux pas t'aimer comme tu le voudrais et tu le sais, Jake. Et Edward ne changerait rien là-dedans.

— Comment tu peux dire ça si tu n'essaies même pas ? Je te demande seulement de nous laisser une petite chance, une seule et...

Il s'était approché de nouveau, au fil de ses paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son odeur boisée. Elle s'écarta à nouveau.

— Jake, je sais que si je fais cela, si j'essaie… je sais que ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Je suis encore capable de le savoir, je ne suis pas devenue totalement folle. Je ne veux pas qu'en tentant quelque chose qui ne marchera pas… toute notre amitié soit définitivement brisée. Et puis, même si tu es persuadé que cela pourrait marcher pour ma part Jake... Quel serait mon avenir ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? fit-il avec une certaine colère mélangée à une profonde douleur.

— Tu sais que la fin est prévisible. Je ne suis pas ton âme sœur, Jake, je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Si j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi, c'est moi qui aurais souffert lorsque tu te serais imprégné.

— Je ne m'imprégnerais pas !

Elle le regarda tristement.

— Non, tu parles comme l'adolescent amoureux... Mais tu sais au fond que tu ne peux pas y échapper, Sam te l'a dit. Et on s'éviterait énormément de chagrin ainsi Jake.

Il frémit.

— Tu crois que ça ne me fait pas mal ? Tu crois que je ne souffre pas ? Eh bien tu te trompes !

Elle voulut le toucher, mais il s'écarta à son tour avec une certaine violence.

— Je ne peux pas faire semblant, fit-elle faiblement, tout cela Jake, tu le sais, je te l'avais dit... Je suis désolée, mais...

— Désolée est un grand mot, fit-il ironique.

— Jake...

— Non, Bella, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu es si prévisible. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi à présent, tu as l'air bien entourée, pas vrai ? Donc comme je le pensais, tu t'es bien servi du pauvre Jake, hein ? Il t'a bien aidé quand tu en avais besoin, il t'a sauvé la vie, ce con, et maintenant il peut aller se faire foutre, c'est ça? Je savais que cela se terminerait comme ça ! Tu n'as pas changée, Bella, tu as beau te le cacher, mais tu ne changeras jamais ! Je n'aurais jamais dû céder, je n'aurais jamais dû venir, Sam avait raison.

Il recula vers la porte, et elle le supplia du regard.

— Après tout, tout n'est pas la faute de ton suceur de sang, tu as toujours été comme ça, ça ne changera pas.

Elle baissa la tête, tentant de le ramener à la raison.

— Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, Jake, tu mélanges tout, tu ne comprends pas...

— Il n'y a rien à comprendre chez toi ! Personne ne pourra te comprendre parce que tu n'écoutes pas les autres ! Tu n'en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête ! Je ne peux plus faire semblant d'aller bien, moi, je n'en peux plus...

Elle le regarda, retenant des larmes douloureuses et ne tenta pas de le retenir, à présent. Il n'en ferait lui même qu'à sa tête. Elle n'y pouvait rien.

Et elle savait que d'un côté, il avait toujours eu raison. Et cette constatation lui faisait mal à elle aussi.

— Je suis désolé Bella mais je ne peux vraiment plus, j'ai tout donné. C'est aux autres de prendre la relève avec toi. Tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi.

La colère était toujours présente, mais il parlait avec moins de hargne. Elle le regarda avancer vers la porte.

— Transmet mes amitiés à Charlie.

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte claqua, et elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour être certaine qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver, que Jacob venait réellement de partir alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver. _Peut-être définitivement._

Elle observa le plat avec consternation et le balaya d'un geste colérique, renversant tout ce qui trônait sur le plan de travail sur le sol carrelé.

Le désastre qui s'étendait à présent sous ses pieds ne la calma pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à pleurer. Et c'était douloureux.

S'il était venu dans cette seule et unique intention... Si c'était pour lui faire mal... Il y était parvenu. Avec brio.

Cette douleur se mêlait aux autres. Et au final, cela ne l'aidait guère.

— C'est pas trop tôt.

Elle sursauta et remarqua que Damon venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, un sourire amusé et fier de lui collé aux lèvres.

Et c'était de sa faute, il avait lui-même allumé le feu rageur que Jacob contenait déjà depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle lui lança un regard de mépris total et l'ignora, comme il le lui avait fait subir quelques jours auparavant.

— Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il est insupportable, il était temps qu'il parte.

— C'est toi qui es insupportable, rétorqua-t-elle en s'emparant du balai pour nettoyer le sol.

— Merci pour le compliment, se moqua-t-il sans perdre de sa détermination.

Elle soupira, lasse.

— Tu ne voudrais pas partir, fit-elle, ou m'ignorer ? Ou les deux, ce serait encore préférable.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir, levant ses yeux bleus vers le plafond, puis les reposa sur elle, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il sourit de plus belle et s'appuya sur la table, à quelques mètres d'elle.

— Non, je commence à peine à m'amuser !

— Tout ça ne m'amuse plus, moi.

Damon fit la moue et elle tenta de l'ignorer. Elle l'entendit cependant s'approcher avec une lenteur calculée. Il entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules et la força à le regarder.

À cet instant, le cœur de Bella fit une embardée magistrale, et elle cessa de respirer, même de penser.

Comme si le temps s'arrêtait à l'instant même où ses prunelles s'ancraient dans les siennes.

— Ne m'ignore pas.

Elle émit un rire sans joie et ne tenta pas de se défaire de son étreinte.

— Pourquoi ? Tu l'as bien fait, toi, j'aurais sûrement plus de raisons de le faire.

Il ne perdit pas son sourire et Bella détailla son visage serein, sans imperfections. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau, et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, elle avait songé qu'il avait une beauté égale à celle des Cullen, sauf qu'il était humain. Elle ne savait pas en cet instant à quel point elle pouvait se tromper.

Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien, mais son sourire parlait à leurs places. Il se moquait d'elle, comme s'il avait pu saisir ses pensées actuelles, alors qu'elle le fixait. Elle se reprit et tenta de garder une mine impassible, se débattant très légèrement.

— J'ai tous les droits, répondit-il finalement en dévoilant sa dentition parfaite.

— Bien sûr, ricana-t-elle, sauf que tu as perdu.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Pas du tout. C'est toi qui as craqué la première.

— Quoi ?

Elle était profondément ahurie.

— C'est toi qui es venu relancer la partie, Bella. Tu as oublié ? C'est toi qui m'as suivi et qui m'as cherché. Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien m'ignorer et la partie ce serait terminé à parts égales.

— Je voulais simplement savoir.

Il eut un léger mouvement de sourcils.

— Savoir quoi, Bella ?

Elle resta silencieuse, et tenta de calmer son cœur et sa respiration, tous les deux devenus fous. _Oui, savoir quoi ?_ Elle était troublée et incapable de s'y retrouver.

— Hum ?

Bella ne répondit rien et secoua la tête.

— Rien du tout. Je voulais juste te provoquer pour gagner, répliqua-t-elle finalement en sachant qu'elle mentait.

Il fit une moue déçue.

— Menteuse !

Elle s'empourpra.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu changes d'humeur comme de chemise et tu es insupportable ! s'écria-t-elle en cessant de se débattre.

— Dis-moi pourquoi !

Il se fichait de ce qu'elle pensait de lui, il voulait simplement savoir. Son regard bleu était à présent empli d'interrogation.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Je veux savoir ce que tu tenais temps à vérifier lorsque tu es venue, l'autre soir.

Elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits.

— Je voulais être sûre que tu ne me tuerais pas.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux.

— Non, tu ne voulais pas en être sûre, Bella, tu le savais déjà. Même si c'est agaçant de me demander comment tu pouvais en être certaine, tu le savais et c'est pour cela que tu prends des risques avec moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, resserrant son étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait le souffle coupé.

— Ce que je voulais savoir exactement, c'est pourquoi tu as trouvé si important de venir me provoquer alors que j'aurais très bien pu rester longtemps à me taire ?

— Je ne sais pas ! Mais, enfin lâche-moi ! Tout de suite !

— Fais un effort, je sais que tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

Elle ferma les yeux. Son regard étincelant l'influençait beaucoup trop.

— Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'ignorais !

Il fit claquer sa langue.

— Pourquoi ?

— Mais...

— Dis-moi pourquoi c'était si important pour toi, cria-t-il.

— Mais je n'en sais rien, arrête !

— Tu le sais !

— Non !

— Dis-le-moi !

Elle craqua, et des mots qu'elles ne pensaient pas pouvoir prononcer s'échappèrent de sa bouche, indépendants de sa volonté.

— Parce que j'aimais notre jeu ! Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

Il relâcha légèrement son étreinte.

— Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle respirait de manière lamentablement irrégulière.

— Je ne voulais pas que… je ne voulais pas que tu arrêtes ! Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu trouves un autre amusement, je ne...

Elle s'arrêta de parler, les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer face à Damon Salvatore s'ancrant dans son esprit qui revenait subitement à la surface. Elle en fut horrifiée. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle venait tout bonnement de lui permettre de l'humilier une fois de plus pour des paroles qu'elle ne pensait pas ! Pour un vulgaire jeu qu'elle détestait... Il l'avait manipulée... Il...

Elle était incapable de penser de manière objective.

Bella releva alors piteusement la tête vers le visage impassible de Damon qui s'écarta d'elle, visiblement satisfait.

— Tout ceci est allé trop loin, murmura-t-elle comme il semblait se le dire.

Il sourit :

— Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer, Bella. Et personne ne reculera.


	12. Overflowing

****N/A : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, et de me mettre dans leurs favoris. Cela me fait autant plaisir qu'une review, même si parfois je préférais lire les critiques pour me faire une idée. Je suis heureuse de voir aussi qu'on me lit. ****

**Vous pouvez désormais me retrouver sur facebook avec Fanfiction Anger-Lola**** pour suivre l'actualité en direct ou me poser des questions. Je répondrais plus facilement et ce serait plus esthétique que de répondre à chaque début de chapitre. **

* * *

><p><strong>VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XII : OVERFLOWING<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

« Tu es une véritable imbécile »

Bella observa le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir avec un certain dégoût. Elle était parvenue à gâcher son amitié avec Jacob, elle en avait conscience, en moins d'une journée. Comme si sa vie ne l'était pas déjà assez.

Et tout ceci pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle avait « défendu » la cause de Damon ? Au départ, elle n'en avait pas eu conscience, elle avait nié. Mais elle s'en rendait compte, à présent. Il avait eu raison, elle avait tenté de trouver des excuses, comme si cela était important de savoir que Jacob ne détestait pas Damon.

Elle n'était pas censée le détester elle-même, d'ailleurs ?

Bella ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle devrait faire, ni de ce qu'elle pensait exactement. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire en cet instant, c'était qu'elle avait énormément merdé.

Et encore ! Si cela ne s'était arrêté qu'au départ précipité de Jacob, elle aurait pu s'en remettre. Elle savait que Jake lui reviendrait, un jour ou l'autre, lorsqu'il serait plus calme. Mais comme elle était spécialiste dans le domaine des bourdes, elle ne s'était pas stoppée à cet événement...

Maladresse ou malchance, elle se trouvait bien mal logée.

Il avait fallu que ce satané vampire vienne remettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire. Sans lui, tout ceci ne serait peut-être pas arrivé. Elle n'aurait jamais prononcé des mots qu'elle ne croyait pas penser.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement avec quelle agressivité il lui avait parlé, les jours précédents, elle savait qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Or, il avait précisément fait son retour ce jour même, alors que Jacob était présent. Pour quelle obscure raison avait-il fait cela ?

Bella savait que ce n'était pas dû au hasard, Damon savait que Jacob était là, et elle se doutait bien que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était revenu si vite, pour mettre son foutu jeu en place.

Si tout ceci ne s'était arrêté qu'à cela, seulement qu'à cette petite entrevue avec Jacob, elle l'aurait sûrement mieux pris.

Mais comme la malchance ne la quittait jamais, il avait continué.

Il savait que Jacob partirait vite, et elle savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être que son meilleur ami représentait un obstacle pour lui et qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Cela devait-être l'une des principales raisons.

Une fois de plus, il était parvenu à ses fins : il l'avait poussée à bout. Si elle avait eut l'impression durant quelques temps d'avoir gagné une bataille, cela avait été de très courte durée. Elle devait avouer qu'il excellait dans son propre jeu...

Et puis, lorsqu'elle était venue le rejoindre au Manoir, elle n'avait pas pensé au jeu. Non. Pour elle, cela n'en faisait plus parti au départ. Elle y avait été pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Parce qu'elle en avait senti le besoin durant cet instant et qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose.

Ce n'était bien qu'après que l'idée d'avoir gagné lui était venue à l'esprit. Et encore, cela n'avait duré qu'un court instant à ses yeux.

Il était revenu lui rendre la pareille, en balayant tous ses derniers espoirs de victoire. Il était de retour, et il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance. Qu'elle ne reculerait plus, dès à présent.

L'issue de tout cela était encore brouillée, et elle ne savait pas vraiment où tout cela était en train de la mener. Quelle serait la fin si elle ne pouvait plus refuser les règles, si elle suivait son rythme effréné et dangereux ? Parce qu'elle savait que Damon et ses jeux n'avaient rien d'enfantins. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui serait drôle. Elle venait d'en faire l'expérience, et elle se souvenait de ses premières sensations lorsque tout ceci avait commencé. Elle avait l'impression que tout ceci durait depuis longtemps, alors que tout se déroulait à un rythme rapide et sans relâchement.

Il était revenu, parce que lui aussi voulait des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Et aussi pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas faiblement abandonné. Comme si de rien était, balayant la nouveauté que représentait Jacob, très facilement.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la bouleversait le plus à présent. Ce qu'elle avait répondu, ou les phrases amères que Jacob avait prononcées avant de disparaître ?

En cet instant, la seule chose qui lui tourmentait l'esprit était ses propres réponses aux questions de Damon. Des réponses qu'elle mesurait parfaitement, à présent... Et elle était horrifiée.

Le fait qu'il ait insinué qu'elle avait quémandé son retour en allant le trouver chez lui l'horrifiait d'autant plus. Elle s'était ensuite elle même vendue en ne trouvant pas ses mots, et c'était réellement terrifiant pour elle. Depuis quand était-elle à court d'arguments pour se défendre ?

Damon avait sut la faire taire, en employant des mots bien cherchés, en lui répétant ce qu'elle tentait d'oublier : qu'elle savait déjà qu'il ne tenterait pas de la tuer bien avant de venir au manoir pour soit disant le vérifier.

Et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pour quelle raison elle était venue, encore et encore, la réponse était sortie de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne l'ait pensé auparavant. Comme si cela était naturel, comme si c'était une évidence. _La vérité._

Et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas.

Depuis quand appréciait-elle le jeu ? Et par tous les Dieux, depuis quand exactement désirait-elle qu'il continue de se jouer d'elle ?

Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle était incapable de trouver des réponses. Et comme pour la narguer, la scène se répétait encore et encore dans son esprit, se mêlant à son cauchemar précédent.

A présent, elle était terrifiée. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou dire par la suite, de ce qui adviendrait le jour suivant... Et par dessus tout, elle avait peur de ce qu'il ferait.

Parce qu'avant de disparaître comme il savait si bien le faire, il lui avait fait subir une véritable torture en prononçant cette dernière phrase qui l'horrifiait : « Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer... ».

— Et personne ne reculera, murmura-t-elle ensuite.

Et oui, cela la terrifiait.

Bella quitta son reflet des yeux et entra dans sa chambre. Charlie ne tarderait pas à rentrer, et elle ne supporterait pas d'affronter ses questions au sujet de Jacob. Elle savait à quel point elle était nulle en mensonge dans ces instants là. Il vaudrait mieux reporter cette inévitable conversation au lendemain qui, elle l'espérait, serait bien meilleur que ce jour maudit.

.

.

.

Damon jeta sa veste en cuir sur le dossier du fauteuil et salua Stefan. Comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers les bouteilles de bon bourbon. Cette journée avait décemment était meilleure que les précédentes. Pour la première fois depuis bientôt une semaine, il se sentait revivre, et l'ennui avait disparu de son esprit.

Ah ! Comme il s'était délecté de la perdition de Bella... Il ne cessait de revoir la scène, songeant à d'autres plans encore plus délicieux.

Il était facilement parvenu à ses fins. Bella s'enlisait et il en avait conscience. De toute manière, elle s'était-elle même perdue en venant ici par elle-même. Elle n'avait plus le droit de fuir, et il savait qu'elle ne commettrait plus cette erreur une seconde fois. Ou si elle essayait, il ne la laisserait pas faire.

Ce serait un immonde gâchis.

Il émit un léger rire, faisant sursauter son frère qui fronça les sourcils, levant la plume de son ridicule journal intime.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

Damon lui adressa un geste las.

— Rien d'important.

Il parcourut la pièce pour se rendre à l'étage.

La colère qu'il avait ressentit avec violence durant ces jours de solitude et de remise en question était toujours là, mais elle semblait se calmer peu à peu. Elle était plus supportable, du moins. Il savait que tout changerait en sa faveur. Ce serait simple, très simple.

Mais, à présent, autre chose le tourmentait. Il était seul, et le jeu était en pause, ne reprenant que le jour suivant.

D'autres questions le taraudaient, encore. Ce n'était pas habituel pour lui. Il avait toujours été très impulsif, et depuis quelques temps, il évitait de se contrarier. Il n'y parvenait plus depuis un moment déjà, et cela allait bien plus loin qu'il ne le pensait, hors de son contrôle. Et ne pas contrôler ses pensées et ses émotions était quelque chose de très désagréable, pour lui.

Il émit un petit grognement en portant pensivement son verre à ses lèvres.

S'il n'avait pas été si froid et calculateur, il aurait pu mentalement se comparer à Stefan sur quelques points. Et c'était détestable de sa part. Il grimaça. Jamais il n'aimerait lui ressembler en vérité.

Bella était l'une des personnes qui lui était le plus semblabe, ici. Pas du tout au niveau de la personnalité, ce serait vraiment trop étrange pour lui, non. Mais sur d'autres points plus subtils. Elle était vraiment faite pour vivre à Mystic Falls. Tout d'abord par sa connaissance du monde des vampires, et aussi par sa carapace presque efficace. Comme tout le monde ici. Comme lui.

Brisée, joueuse et redoutable menteuse, tout comme il l'était. Mais surtout, elle était semblable à lui à cause des questions qu'elle se posait quotidiennement. Il avait parfois l'impression de ressentir le même désarroi qu'elle, sauf qu'il ne laissait rien voir et que son regard à elle était translucide.

Et elle était l'une des seules personnes à avoir eu un semblant de confiance en lui. Et pour cela, il la respectait autant qu'il la haïssait. Elle avait eut raison, et il détestait être percé à jour. Malheureusement pour elle, il savait reprendre le dessus des choses. C'était ce qui comptait à présent.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant cela n'était rien.

Elle avait perdu, elle avait avoué, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Elle avait dit à voix haute ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Mais qu'avait-il ressenti ?

Il avait été partagé entre un mélange de satisfaction, d'étonnement, et surtout de colère. Elle avait avoué aimer ce jeu. Et ce n'était pas son but mais il avait été fortement heureux de l'entendre dire, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Sûrement parce qu'il savait jusqu'où il pouvait la mener, à présent, grâce à ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Au-dessus de cela, il avait été surpris. Parce qu'elle avait déclenché en lui des choses qu'il ne saurait expliquer en cet instant.

Une nuit de repos serait sûrement appréciable. Et il pourrait se soulager l'esprit.

Le lendemain serait bien plus amusant.

.

.

.

La journée avait été relaxante. Caroline avait su lui remonter le moral, et elle était parvenue à oublier la plupart des événements précédents qui conduirait à sa perte définitive.

Elle s'était remise au travail lors de la journée. Cela avait été d'une aide appréciable. Elle venait presque à regretter de ne pas pouvoir rester une heure de plus dans le lycée qui constituait presque une forteresse protectrice.

Parce que Bella savait que lorsqu'elle sortirait, Damon passerait une fois de plus à l'attaque. Elle était inquiète car elle ne savait pas quelle carte il allait jouer. Elle détestait les surprises, et elle savait que celle qui l'attendait serait sûrement de mauvais augure pour elle.

Il fallait qu'elle soit impassible, il fallait qu'elle soit forte.

Lorsqu'elle franchit les portes et qu'elle rejoignit le parking, un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, la surprenant elle-même, et ses jambes la menèrent automatique jusqu'à la voiture de Damon, sans se soucier du reste.

Par dessus tout, elle avait hâte de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas faible. Son regard dériva ailleurs, puis elle s'arrêta.

Charlie était là. Elle fit demi-tour, ignorant alors la Mercedes noire et grimpa dans la voiture de fonction de son père, le saluant chaleureusement. Il engagea un demi-tour aisé et lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

— Où est Jacob ?

Bella tenta de parler avec une certaine nonchalance pour éviter que son père soit soupçonneux à ce sujet.

— Il est rentré à Forks, il ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps. Je n'ai pas trop compris pour quelle raison, mais, je pense qu'il reviendra nous voir.

— Oui, je l'espère, répondit Charlie visiblement déçu, j'aime beaucoup ce gamin.

Bella baissa la tête et croisa les mains sur ses cuisses. Elle détestait mentir à Charlie, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle savait que Damon serait sûrement fâché, parce qu'elle était partie avec son père, mais elle ne craignait rien. Fâché ou pas, elle savait que tout cela n'était que reporté à bien plus tard. Et, finalement, elle trouvait cela amusant elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la tête qu'il avait pu faire en la voyant partir dans son rétroviseur. Ensuite, elle voyait parfaitement son sourire narquois. Elle savait que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'il finirait par se venger. Étrangement, elle aimait cette alternative.

Bella se reprit bien vite et secoua la tête. Non, cela n'avait rien de drôle, finalement.

.

.

.

Caroline ne pouvait rester seule. C'était l'une des impressions que Bella avait à son sujet. La jolie blonde ne pouvait dépenser son temps libre sans la présence de l'un de ses amis. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, elle ne voulait par-dessus-tout en profiter. Elle savait que tout ne tenait qu'à un fil, et cette ville semblait être une description parfaite du danger. Caroline voulait profiter de ses amis, de ce qui lui restait à vivre à leurs côtés, parce que tout pouvait basculer d'un jour à l'autre. Même pour les vampires.

Et depuis que Bella était venue vivre ici, elle savait à quel point elle pouvait avoir raison. Quand elle voyait la mine faussement joyeuse d'Elena et de Stefan, celle de Caroline, puis la sienne, elle savait que tout ceci n'était que mensonge et qu'un jour, tout basculerait rapidement.

Seul Damon ne semblait pas atteint par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Peut-être qu'au fond, il se cachait mieux que quiconque. Bella savait qu'il ressentait des choses semblables au fond de lui, et qu'il les masquait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il passait la plupart de son temps à s'amuser comme un abruti, et par-dessus-tout, comme un véritable salaud.

Bella ne pouvait elle-même rester à se morfondre, sans rien faire. Parce que, quand elle essayait de le faire, elle était bien souvent embarquée avec Caroline dans ses virées décontractées, ou, Damon venait changer sa vision des choses.

C'était donc ça, le changement qui commençait tout juste à s'opérer en elle ? Un changement qu'elle refusait parfois d'accepter tandis que d'autres fois, elle semblait vouloir s'y jeter entièrement. Était-ce réellement bénéfique pour elle ?

Elle perçut une voix féminine à l'étage du dessous, puis son père l'appela en bas des escaliers. Bella quitta alors sa chambre et descendit prudemment les marches il était inutile qu'elle tombe lamentablement comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle découvrit Caroline, sur le pas de la porte.

— Entre, prononça-t-elle en se souvenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer si elle ne le disait pas.

Caroline sourit à son tour et la rejoignit.

— Une amie à toi ? demanda Charlie visiblement enthousiaste.

— Caroline Forbes, se présenta « blondie » avec tout autant de joie.

Charlie parut d'autant plus enchanté.

— Je rencontre enfin la fille de ma collègue.

La jeune fille pencha la tête en souriant et regarda ensuite Bella.

— Il fallait absolument que je te vois, tu dois venir avec moi au Grill.

Bella écarquilla les yeux.

— Ah bon, pourquoi ?

Caroline haussa les épaules, une lueur amusée passa dans son regard. Charlie décida de s'éclipser dans le salon à cet instant, laissant les deux jeunes filles se retrouver, satisfait par les nouveaux amis de Bella. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait vraiment jamais apprécié les Cullen et il savait que Bella avait toujours été plus que solitaire par la suite, après l'abandon de ses prétendus « amis ». Et la voir à présent entourée de personnes normales de son âge était un pas de plus vers la guérison. Charlie le pressentait et c'était pour cela qu'il laissait Bella se comporter comme elle le souhaitait. Et pour le moment, cela avait été plus que favorable.

Il avait même remarqué que sa fille reprenait des couleurs humaines, au fil des jours. Il lui arrivait parfois de retomber, il le voyait bien, mais elle se rattrapait bien vite. Il découvrait une rage de vivre en elle qu'il ne pensait jamais retrouver.

Après tant de mois de bataille, il savait que sa fille finirait bien par lui être rendue. Il devait cela à Jacob, et à son idée de changement radical.

Bella et Caroline grimpèrent à l'étage, et même si sa curiosité souhaitait le faire écouter aux portes, il s'y refusa et s'affala dans le sofa, allumant la télévision.

Bella guérirait, il le savait.

.

.

.

— Où est passé Jacob ? demanda Caroline en chuchotant.

Bella ferma les yeux et se reprit :

— Il est parti, et je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas.

La jolie blonde parut étonnée.

— Mais pourquoi ? Il avait l'air de bonne humeur hier !

Bella émit un petit rire jaune et se laissa tomber sur son matelas.

— Oui, il avait l'air, précisa Bella, on va dire que nous nous sommes expliqués, et que ça a assez mal fini.

— Oh... Je suis désolée.

Bella haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'en fichait, non, bien au contraire. Mais elle avait compris depuis quelques temps déjà que s'apitoyer sur son sort ne servirait à rien. Jacob était parti, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il fallait lui laisser du temps, tout comme elle savait. Elle en avait besoin, elle aussi.

— Ce n'est rien. C'était inévitable.

— Pourquoi ? Vous aviez l'air de vous entendre à merveille, j'ai failli être jalouse, rigola Caroline.

Bella eut un petit sourire triste.

— On va dire que, comme beaucoup de monde ici, nous sommes experts dans le domaine de « faire comme si ». J'ai fait comme si Jake et moi allions bien depuis trop longtemps, et je crois que ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Jake a craqué, tout simplement. Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter. J'ai été trop loin.

Caroline ne sembla pas comprendre au départ. Elle avait omis de lui raconter énormément de détails au sujet de Jacob et de leur « relation » si l'on pouvait la nommer ainsi. Tout ce que Caroline savait à son sujet, c'était que Jake était son meilleur ami. Rien de plus. Et ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

— Jacob me demandait beaucoup trop, et nous nous disputions souvent à ce sujet, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Mais cette fois c'est différent, parce que nous avons craqué tous les deux. Faire semblant que tout va bien n'est pas une bonne chose à faire.

— Je comprends, murmura doucement Caroline, je sais à quel point ça peut-être dur et ce que tu peux ressentir à ce sujet. Je suis désolée Bella.

— Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Il n'a suffit que d'un élément déclencheur pour que tout se termine. Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'aimer quelqu'un. J'aime Jacob, mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu, tu comprends ? Et il me demandait souvent d'essayer, sauf que je savais que cela n'aurait rien donné d'autre qu'une foutue destruction mutuelle. Cela n'aurait servi à rien d'essayer. Il ne voulait pas le comprendre.

Caroline posa sa main sur son épaule.

— N'y pense plus, il comprendra ce que tu as voulu dire un jour, tu verras.

Bella releva les yeux. C'était bien plus compliqué que cela, elle le savait. Il devait la haïr à présent, et elle avait été incapable de pleurer sa perte. Il avait été là pour elle durant des mois, quand elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à un cadavre, il avait recollé légèrement les morceaux avant de l'envoyer ici, pour l'aider à survivre. Et tout ce qu'elle avait su faire pour le remercier était de le rendre malheureux. D'un côté, elle savait qu'il avait lui aussi ses torts, mais d'un autre, elle s'en voulait terriblement.

Caroline ne la laisserait pas se morfondre après les confessions viendrait le temps d'oublier pendant quelques minutes, quelques heures. C'était une chose dont elle semblait experte et Bella l'en remerciait parfois.

— Les hommes sont de véritables imbéciles, crois-moi, répliqua Caroline avec une mine sombre.

— Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Matt ?

— En vérité, je n'en sais rien. Il devient de plus en plus distant et je ne comprends pas. Dès que je veux lui parler, il trouve toujours une excuse. C'est très déstabilisant pour moi et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ça maintenant.

Bella eut un petit sourire doux.

— Je confirme, les hommes sont idiots.

— Nous en avons d'ailleurs de très bons exemples.

Bella acquiesça. Entre Edward, Damon, Jacob et maintenant Matt, il était certains que leurs exemples étaient presque hors du commun. Cette pensée la fit rire et Caroline la suivit bientôt, mais Bella lisait une certaine tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

— Alors, vu que nous sommes toutes les deux de plus en plus mal logées, j'étais venu te proposer une autre virée au Grill, pour nous détendre. Rien que nous. Elena a quelques problèmes en ce moment et Stefan reste avec elle. Pas de garçons !

Bella sourit.

— Et Tyler ? Il va sûrement y être.

— Oh, Tyler reste toujours supportable… pour un homme, se moqua la jolie blonde.

Elle ne savait pas si Damon y serait, mais elle savait qu'il finirait par venir la trouver au bar. Et puis, elle avait bien besoin de se détendre, elle aussi. Elle en avait bien le droit, depuis le temps où elle se sentait en totale perdition. D'autant plus que rien ne semblait s'arranger pour elle aujourd'hui.

— Très bien, toutes les deux… répondit Bella.

Le regard de Caroline s'illumina.

— Merci Bella.

Sa voix était bien plus douce que d'habitude, elle savait que la jeune fille était sincère.

.

.

.

Bella avait revêtu une robe légère, sous les conseils de Caroline. Et elle ne s'y sentait pas réellement à l'aise, mais elle tenta de faire plaisir à « Blondie » qui conduisait jusqu'au centre-ville. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, et la chaleur était déjà plus supportable pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle s'habituait de plus en plus à cette nouvelle vie qu'on tentait de lui offrir. C'était un pas de plus, même si parfois, tout s'effondrait totalement.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au Mystic Grill, leur lieu de prédilection, Bella fut satisfaite de voir qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de monde contrairement aux autres jours.

Elle retrouvait à la même place que d'habitude, le professeur d'histoire, Alaric, un ami de Stefan et Elena. Sûrement de Damon, même si elle doutait que celui-ci ait beaucoup d'amis proches avec un tel caractère.

Le vampire n'était d'ailleurs pas présent. Mais elle était persuadé qu'il finirait par passer les portes du bar, et venir l'enquiquiner. Et au fond, ce n'était pas si désagréable pour elle à présent, même s'il pouvait aller beaucoup trop loin. Cela n'avait jamais été un problème, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Elle supposait qu'une vague de lycéens arriveraient un peu plus tard. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas combien de temps Caroline souhaiter rester, et elle s'en moquait. Elle était invisible ici.

La jolie blonde choisi une table éloignée des autres qui jouaient au billard autour d'un verre et salua Alaric d'un sourire aimable, mais faux, Bella savait le reconnaître, à présent.

Elle devinait d'ailleurs que Matt ne travaillait pas ici aujourd'hui et que Caroline en profitait pour venir. Ce fut Jeremy Gilbert qui vint prendre leur commande.

— Hé, Jeremy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais-ici ?

— Oh, je remplace Terry, et j'ai besoin d'argent.

Il sourit aux deux jeunes filles, et attendit.

— Un scotch, demanda Caroline avec fermeté.

Bella la regarda, surprise. Elle se souvenait très bien de Damon qui avalait très facilement chacun de ses verres, et pour elle, ce genre de boisson alcoolisée n'était pas pour les filles. Mais Caroline semblait déterminée et elle songea que sa condition de vampire devait l'aider à supporter plus de choses qu'une simple humaine.

Jeremy ne sembla pas étonné par sa demande mais leva un sourcil.

— Contrariée ?

— Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, répondit amèrement Blondie, mais ce n'est rien. Bella, tu prends quoi ?

Elle hésita. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du goût agréable du Punch qu'elle avait bu à la dernière soirée, mais elle se savait peu résistante à l'alcool. Après tout, elle ne buvait jamais auparavant, elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose.

Elle savait qu'à Forks, la plupart des filles de sa classe, qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien —et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas connaître à cause de leurs commérages—, buvaient de la Vodka lorsqu'elles sortaient.

— Une vodka, dit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Jeremy n'hésita pas non plus. Elle savait que normalement, elles n'avaient pas le droit de boire à leur âge, l'âge conseillé étant de vingt-et-un ans.

Le frère d'Elena les quitta un instant pour retourner derrière le bar et préparer leurs commandes. Caroline lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, puis elle balaya la salle du regard, à la recherche d'un visage connu. Elle se pencha vers elle, par dessus la table, et Bella devina qu'elle avait une confidence à lui faire. Complice, la jeune fille tendit l'oreille.

— J'ai oublié de te dire, mais ne sois pas étonné que Tyler soit toujours avec toi lorsque tu viendras pour son anniversaire. Je crois qu'il a un faible pour toi.

Bella fronça les sourcils. Il ne manquait réellement plus que ça ! Mais au fond, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas. Mais là, c'était une confirmation.

— Oh... Il te l'a dit ?

Caroline sourit.

— Je le connais, murmura-t-elle, je sais parfaitement quand une fille lui plaît ou non. Je voulais te prévenir, simplement. Je sais qu'il ne t'intéresse pas. Donc, détends-toi et ne soit pas étonnée.

Bella rougit, gênée. Elle ne pensait pas être si prévisible. Caroline rit légèrement.

— T'inquiètes pas pour ça, il ne fera rien, mis à part s'il est saoul. Dans ce cas là, sauve-toi, ironisa la jolie blonde tandis que Jeremy rapportait leurs verres.

Bella se détendit, finalement. Cela n'avait aucune importance, elle doutait que Tyler en serait profondément vexé, comme Jacob l'avait été. Mais il ne semblait pas si rancunier…

« Blondie » leva son verre dans sa direction et Bella renifla le sien avec méfiance avant de la suivre.

— Aux déceptions ! précisa Caroline.

— Aux déceptions, tu as raison, répondit Bella amusée.

Elle grimaça en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide. Elle sentait plus le goût brûlant de l'alcool que celui du jus de fruits qui l'accompagnait. Caroline, elle, prit une bonne gorgée de l'alcool ambré sans en paraître écoeurée.

Bella se demandait si elle n'était définitivement pas différente des autres filles, puis se souvint qu'Elena ne buvait pas non plus. Du moins, elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise que Caroline.

La jeune fille décida qu'elle devrait tenter de s'y habituer et porta de nouveau le verre à ses lèvres, sans hésiter.

— C'est Damon qui t'intéresse, pas vrai ?

Elle s'étrangla, et manqua de défaillir à cause de la brûlure que provoquait la gorgée mal avalée de Vodka dans sa gorge. Elle toussait avec violence, puis parvint finalement à se calmer, les yeux rougis et larmoyants.

— Désolée, j'aurais dû attendre que tu finisses…

— Damon ne m'intéresse pas ! se défendit piteusement Bella d'une voix encore rauque et cassée.

Caroline fit une moue amusée et la quitta des yeux un instant.

— Je t'assure que c'est vrai, continua la jeune fille avec un certain désespoir.

— D'accord, d'accord, répondit Caroline en tentant de masquer le petit sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres, mais tu sais... Ce n'est pas une honte de...

— Il ne m'intéresse pas, je veux juste parvenir à lui faire fermer son clapet pour une fois dans sa vie.

Caroline pencha la tête, pensive et plus sérieuse.

— Tu risques de t'y brûler les ailes, si je puis dire, personne n'y est jamais arrivé, la prévint-elle.

Elle ne répondit pas au départ, parce que son esprit lui criait qu'elle avait raison et qu'au fond, elle voulait la contredire.

Elle avait l'impression de s'être déjà brûlé les ailes —si elle en avait déjà eu—, depuis bien longtemps. Pas vraiment depuis sa rupture avec Edward, non, depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Il lui restait encore quelque chose de censé lorsqu'elle était à Forks. Elle déprimait, certes, mais elle était encore capable de penser de manière intelligente, parfois.

A présent, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Mystic Falls, tout était bien différent. La dépression qu'elle subissait semblait s'être adoucie, mais elle se sentait totalement perdue depuis _le_ _jeu_. Elle ne cessait de tenter de refaire surface, de redevenir une jeune fille comme les autres, qui n'était pas obligée de mentir à tout le monde. Quand elle parvenait légèrement à un changement, elle prenait peur et régressait, retombant un peu plus bas à chaque fois. Et lorsque cela lui arrivait, c'était parce que Damon était passé par là et l'avait provoquée.

Alors, elle pouvait dire que d'une certaine manière elle s'était déjà brûlé les ailes. Cependant elle nia devant Caroline, même si elle savait que celle-ci n'était pas aveugle et encore moins idiote.

— Alors, si tu n'es pas intéressée par Damon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?

Bella hésita et fit tourner son verre long drink entre ses doigts fins, pensive. Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qui leur arrivait, mais elle pouvait déjà donner un début de réponse.

— Ce n'est qu'un jeu, murmura-t-elle, un simple jeu et quelques défis, rien d'autre. On va dire que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu connais Damon, non ?

— Oui, je vois ce dont tu veux parler, mais … Enfin, c'est peut-être une impression, mais je crois que ça ne te déplaît pas, non ?

Bella haussa les épaules.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle, ce n'est rien de grave, il s'amuse et je le laisse faire dans la limite du raisonnable.

Il y avait eu un léger tremblement dans sa voix, signifiant bien qu'elle mentait, et Caroline le savait.

— Vraiment ? Damon raisonnable ? Tu es certaine que nous parlons de la même personne ?

Bella s'empourpra très légèrement et secoua la tête.

— Oui, c'est juste que je suis capable de supporter ses humeurs, et puis même si j'aimerais que tout ceci s'arrête, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'attendre qu'il change de passe-temps, ironisa Bella.

Mensonge, encore une fois. Elle s'étonna elle-même. Mentir à ce point n'était pas très habituel. Surtout quand cela concernait Damon.

Comment pouvait-elle dire que cela ne la dérangeait pas ? Cela aurait dû la déranger ! Elle aurait dû ne pas se laisser faire, si elle avait été normale. Caroline devait le savoir, elle n'était pas dupe. Bella était en train de combattre mentalement deux parties d'elles qui se perdaient.

— J'avais raison, murmura Caroline avec prudence et amusement, tu vas te brûler les ailes, Bella.

La jeune fille releva ses yeux verts sur son amie, étonnamment translucides.

— C'est déjà le cas depuis bien longtemps.

Elle baissa les yeux et avala le contenu de son verre d'une traite. Elle se souvenait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour oublier tout ce qui la tracassait depuis trop longtemps. Caroline la suivit. Elle aussi semblait perdue et malheureuse, au fond.

— Fais attention à toi Bella, je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, et Elena non plus, tu le sais.

Bella et Caroline passèrent à nouveau commande et quand Jeremy s'éloigna de leur table, la jeune fille répondit.

— Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais déjà mieux, je pense. Je n'ai pas peur de Damon, si c'est ce que tu insinues, j'ai peur de beaucoup d'autres choses, mais pas réellement de lui.

Caroline haussa les épaules.

— Tu fais ce que tu veux… je sais qu'à ta place j'en ferais moi-même qu'à ma tête, murmura-t-elle, mais je préfère te prévenir.

— Tu l'avais déjà fait, Caroline, sourit doucement Bella, et je te remercie de te soucier de moi, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

« Blondie » retrouva son sourire.

— A moi aussi, Bella.

Elles trinquèrent à nouveau, et Bella ne grimaça pas autant en buvant sa première gorgée.

.

.

.

Damon savait que Bella ne l'avait pas rejoint dans la voiture parce que son père s'était pointé à l'improviste, visiblement en pause. Il n'avait donc été que légèrement vexé. Il était rentré pour quelques temps au manoir, en compagnie de Stefan et d'Elena, et il avait passé son temps à les persécuter pour éviter de s'ennuyer définitivement.

Il avait ensuite été fortement étonné de voir que Bella n'était pas chez elle lorsqu'il avait voulu aller continuer ce qu'il avait laissé inachevé la veille.

Après la surprise été venu la colère. Elle savait qu'il serait venu, et elle avait tout bonnement disparue. Pour aller où, d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas question qu'il attende ici, et encore moins qu'il rentre au manoir pour s'y ennuyer comme un rat mort. Rester seul n'était pas une alternative à choisir, en sachant qu'il pouvait très bien être d'une humeur massacrante ensuite et que cela risquerait d'être très dangereux pour ceux qu'il croiserait.

Voulait-elle vraiment le vexer à nouveau ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'était pas très maline, parce que même si elle avait réussi, elle devait savoir que cela finirait par mal tourner, et ce serait vraiment dommage pour elle.

Ou bien, elle avait fini par être entraînée par l'un des « amis » d'Elena, ce qui était plus probable, même si elle semblait vraiment être en colère à cause de ce qu'il avait fait la veille pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, et la partie par la même occasion.

Elle pouvait être certaine que cela n'en resterait pas là. Il l'avait bien précisé. Il n'était plus question pour elle de reculer, ni pour lui, et il espérait franchement que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle tentait de faire à présent. Il monta à nouveau dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Il était temps de prendre un verre.

.

.

.

Bella et Caroline riaient à présent. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'effet de l'alcool, non. Elles riaient pour ne pas pleurer, parce qu'elles savaient qu'il n'y avait que cela à faire, après s'être mutuellement confiées. Elles savaient que rire pouvait les aider et c'était ce qu'elles tentaient de faire.

Les effets de l'alcool sur Bella étaient tout autres, mais pas totalement désagréables. Elle avait entendu beaucoup de chose à propos des filles qui buvaient sans en avoir l'habitude. La plupart de celles qu'elle avait vu boire ainsi s'étaient plaintes d'avoir envie de vomir, d'avoir trop chaud, tenant à peine sur leurs jambes, se ridiculisant définitivement... Ce n'était pas son cas.

Elle se sentait relativement bien. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, elle ne se sentait pas malade et n'avait aucunement l'envie de se mettre à danser sur la table, toute nue, aguichant les nouveaux arrivants du bar. _Non_.

Bella avait l'impression d'être apaisée. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle ne pensait à rien de douloureux, ni de compliqué, elle n'était plus crispée. Et Caroline semblait plus détendue qu'auparavant, même si elle doutait que ce soit vraiment l'alcool qui ait cet effet sur elle, ou sa présence à ses côtés, pour la soutenir.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, elles riaient, et Bella en était soulagée.

Le bar semblait se remplir de plus en plus, elle voyait Jeremy faire de rapides allers-retours entre les différents clients. Tyler était lui aussi arrivé, sortant visiblement de son entraînement, et paraissait d'excellente humeur.

Bella observa la course rapide de Jeremy et s'en amusa. Il y avait un bruit de plus en plus monstrueux dans le bar, mais on distinguait quand même la musique. Elle se détendit et termina son verre, répondant aux questions et blagues de Tyler. Caroline se figea et Bella fronça les sourcils.

— Matt est là, cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Tyler se tourna pour vérifier ses dires.

— Tu veux que je le retienne ?

Caroline acquiesça.

— Tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler, la conseilla Bella tandis que le garçon s'éloignait et entraînait Matt vers le billard, je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera.

La jolie blonde haussa les épaules, dubitative, et à présent de mauvaise humeur. Bella fit la moue et la tira hors de son siège.

— Hé ! se plaignit la jeune fille en avalant son verre, où tu m'emmènes ?

— Lui parler.

Si, au moins, elle pouvait aider Caroline, Bella n'hésiterait pas, quitte à ignorer ses protestations. Elle la poussa jusqu'au billard où elle avait repéré les deux garçons quelques minutes plus tôt, et recula pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux toilettes.

Elle fut saisie par un bras et une main qu'elle connaissait bien se plaqua contre ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse crier de surprise. Elle ferma les yeux et son dos rencontra un mur épais et froid, fermement, mais sans douleur. Elle frissonna et les rouvrit.

Bella entendait toujours les rires et les conversations des autres, et la musique dominait le tout, mais elle n'était plus dans la salle principale. Elle ne savait pas où il l'avait entraînée, mais cela ressemblait sérieusement à un entrepôt miniature, il y avait de tout. Elle était coincée entre deux grandes palettes remplies de fûts de bière. A cet endroit, la lumière filtrait à peine, elle était à demi dans l'obscurité. Elle soupira, soulagée. Ce n'était que Damon, év idemment. Elle avait eut peur l'espace de quelques secondes, juste le temps qu'elle réalise qu'elle connaissait ce parfum.

— Tu… commença-t-elle.

Il posa un doigt sur des lèvres et resta immobile, un sourire naissant sur les siennes. Elle ne comprit pas pour quelle raison il était si important de se taire. Puis elle glissa les yeux vers la partie éclairée de la petite pièce où Jeremy venait de passer, très proche d'eux, sans les voir. Il saisit un fût, le hissa dans ses bras, puis sur son épaule, et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied avant de la refermer.

Bella plongea son regard dans celui de Damon et elle se détendit.

— Tu as failli me tuer !

Son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre et ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Il ricana.

— Je croyais que tu étais sûre que je ne te tuerais pas ?

L'ironie était largement mesurable dans sa voix, et Bella s'en amusa. Elle sourit.

— Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée... Là dedans ?

Il se retourna, pour parcourir la petite pièce du regard, comme s'il semblait seulement remarquer ce qui les entourait. Dans l'immensité océanique de ses yeux, elle décela une étrange lueur. Il se contenta simplement d'un petit sourire en coin.

— Peut-être que je n'ai pas apprécié ta subite disparition...

Il voulait se faire menaçant, mais Bella savait qu'il ne faisait que jouer. Elle ne lisait pas vraiment de colère dans son regard.

— C'est Caroline qui m'a embarquée, je n'ai rien pu faire, fit-elle en se souhaitant enjôleuse.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette voix et cette assurance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, et elle se reprit instantanément. Il était inutile de se ridiculiser un peu plus pour ensuite le regretter amèrement. Elle peignit un masque d'indifférence suprême sur son visage, même si elle savait que les pulsations irrégulières de son cœur la trahissaient.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit-elle finalement.

— Quel accueil ! il en se courba de moitié, tu m'en veux encore pour hier ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Il était faussement attristé.

— Un peu. Et tu le sais.

— Et je m'en réjouis, se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il rit légèrement.

— J'adore quand tu me regardes de cette manière là, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

— Arrête, siffla-t-elle, lâche-moi, je vais rejoindre Caroline. Elle doit me chercher partout.

Il fit une moue déçue, ce qui l'agaça légèrement autant que cela l'amusa. Il s'écarta d'elle, la défiant de partir. Elle ne bougea pas.

— Tu vois ? Ta victoire était de courte durée.

Il cherchait à la déstabiliser, elle le savait. Cependant, elle ne s'énerva pas.

— Je m'en fiche. De toute façon tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu gagneras toujours.

Il sourit.

— Tu devrais boire plus souvent, ça te rend réaliste.

Bella rit légèrement et haussa les épaules. Elle se décida enfin et voulut le contourner pour passer entre les deux palettes et sortir discrètement. Elle sentit ses yeux du plus pur des azurs glisser sur elle tandis qu'elle passait avec lenteur, sans qu'il ne daigne bouger.

— Et tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, ajouta-t-il alors qu'une flamme s'allumait au fond de ses prunelles charmeuses.

Elle s'arrêta et se regarda, s'empourprant très légèrement. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle portait une robe pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et le regard que le vampire posé sur elle consummait sa peau nue. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle ne se retourna pas, posant sa main sur la poignée, elle quitta la pièce.

Elle resta un instant devant, immobile, le cœur toujours affolé dans sa poitrine, et les sens en éveil. C'était une sensation étrange qu'elle mit d'abord sur le compte de l'alcool, puis sur une folie passagère.

Mais cela ne se calma pas et quelques secondes plus tard, Bella entrait à nouveau dans la pièce, où Damon était resté, fouillant dans les réserves pour voler une bouteille. Elle sourit, il se retourna.

Elle resta quelques secondes appuyée contre la porte, pour garder son équilibre, puis lâcha la poignée, le rejoignant en quelques foulées rapides et assurées.

Il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait depuis pas mal de temps et qu'elle venait de remarquer. Elle voulait y remédier, juste pour voir si la sensation oppressante disparaîtrait ensuite. _Une petite expérience. _

Il haussa les sourcils surpris de la voir s'approcher de lui aussi déterminée. Il reposa la bouteille qu'il tenait, et qu'il allait boire, par prévention.

Bella ne savait pas si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire l'aiderait ou non par la suite, mais elle ne reculerait pas comme il le lui avait demandé la veille. Les règles, ça ne se discutait pas.

Elle s'arrêta très légèrement, hésitante.

— Et merde !

Tout se déroula en une seconde, sans qu'elle ne puisse stopper le processus. Dans un premier temps, ce furent ses bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque du vampire, puis, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, collant son corps contre le sien comme s'ils avaient toujours étés destinés à s'emboîter à la perfection. Enfin, elle l'embrassa.

Il resta quelques secondes surpris, alors qu'elle avait pris ses lèvres d'assaut, sans vraiment réfléchir. _Peut-être était-ce l'un des effets de l'acool…_

Damon entoura sa taille d'un bras et parcourut son corps de sa main, avec lenteur. Il se délectait de la sentir frissonner sous ses doigts, et il écoutait chaque battement irrégulier de son cœur, ce qui lui donnait envie de la dévorer littéralement.

Il sentait qu'elle se tendait légèrement de temps à autre, et il la ramena contre le mur, où elle s'y appuya.

Bella se sépara très légèrement de sa bouche et croisa le regard fiévreux de Damon, une lueur animale et dangereuse brilla dans ses prunelles. Elle inspira profondément, parce que durant les longues secondes où elle l'avait embrassé, elle en avait oublié de respirer. Elle fut assaillie par le parfum sucré du vampire et manqua de défaillir, perdant définitivement la raison.

Damon la regarda durant quelques secondes, une lueur d'incompréhension traversant leurs regards qui se croisaient. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant, les lèvres rougies, les joues étonnamment roses et pleines de vie, le cœur palpitant à une vitesse qui aurait pu la tuer.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler, ni de fuir si elle l'avait voulu et il l'embrassa à son tour. Ce fut plus violent, et Bella gémit. Il glissa la paume de sa main jusqu'à sa gorge et elle frissonna, entrouvrant les lèvres pour davantage apprécier le baiser qu'il lui offrait. La sensation de sa langue taquinant la sienne la rendit folle et elle se savait incapable de penser sereinement. C'en était terminé de Bella. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était cette pièce sombre et étroite, cette main tiède contre sa peau et ces lèvres sur les siennes. Tout ce qui importait était sa présence.

Plus aucun bruit extérieur ne leur parvenait.

Damon glissa sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine, englobant son sein gauche sous sa paume où il put sentir son cœur palpiter. Il devint plus fiévreux, plus gourmand, tandis qu'il la sentait défaillir totalement contre lui.

Il quitta ses lèvres et elle pencha la tête en arrière, laissant sa bouche glisser sur sa peau, mordiller fougueusement son cou. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la dévorait et cette sensation la grisait totalement. Cette fois, elle se savait ivre, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool, non, c'était plus puissant, plus jouissif. Elle s'enivrait de lui, tout entier.

L'une de ses mains resta plaquée contre son sein, provoquant une chaleur violente à l'endroit où elle touchait sa peau, par dessus le sous-vêtement. Elle savait qu'il écoutait les battements de son cœur et qu'il l'appréciait. L'autre main était plus aventureuse et glissait contre sa cuisse nue, où ses doigts la chatouillaient outrageusement, laissant mille frissons sur son passage.

Bella ferma les yeux, laissant sa bouche la dévorer et ses mains la découvrir avec une lenteur indécente. Elle n'était plus capable de rien d'autre que de se laisser submerger par ces nouvelles sensations. Comme si la raison qui l'habitait encore dernièrement s'était enfuie pour ne jamais revenir. Elle n'était plus qu'un corps dont seuls les sens semblaient encore présents, ressentant tout ce qui était possible de ressentir.

Sa main droite resta à sa place, serrant un peu plus son sein où elle fut rejointe par ses lèvres. Elle haleta et appuya son crâne contre le mur froid, frissonnante. Ses jambes semblèrent ne plus la porter, et pourtant, elle était toujours debout.

Sa paume gauche remonta contre sa cuisse lentement, relevant sa robe sur ses hanches.

Une autre sensation inconnue encore plus agréablement dérangeante vint se joindre aux autres alors qu'elle pensait que c'était impossible.

A présent, elle brûlait de l'intérieur. Un feu qui la dévorait, à la fois douloureux et jouissif, une flamme puissante qui lui léchait le ventre, battant furieusement en elle, se répercutant dans tous son corps.

Il glissa sa main gauche sur son ventre lentement, elle frémit, haletante. Ses lèvres remontèrent sur sa gorge et elle sentit ses dents titiller sa peau.

Ses doigts passèrent sous l'élastique se son sous-vêtement et elle se crispa, saisissant son poignet et rouvrant les yeux.

Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils, sans retirer ses mains de son corps. Non. Le regard océan du vampire semblait se moquer d'elle, mais exprimait une colère mélangée à de l'incompréhension. Comme s'il lui disait « Tu vois, tu as peur, tu as menti. Tu ne reculeras pas, tu l'as voulu, tu as promis ! ».

Elle resta quelque seconde le souffle coupé, le cœur battant au ralenti, la rendant nauséeuse. Bella était incapable de penser, tout ce qu'elle comprenait s'arrêtait à toutes les sensations qui la parcouraient et à ce regard profond et beau qui la fixait.

Le feu la dévorait encore et ne s'apaisait pas, lui tordant le ventre.

— Tu as peur ?

Cette fois, le regard de Damon était très expressif. Elle se détendit légèrement.

— Non, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'abandonna de nouveau à la fièvre qui s'était depuis longtemps emparée de tout ce qu'il lui restait elle glissa ses doigt dans les mèches sombre du vampire, le ramenant contre ses lèvres et relâchant son poignet qu'elle avait inutilement emprisonné.

Il retira ses doigts du bord de son sous-vêtement et elle entendit un claquement aigu d'élastique bien avant de ressentir la légère douleur. Il avait tiré dessus pour le lui arracher et cela venait tout bonnement de lui fouetter la peau. Elle émit un gémissement plaintif et lui mordit la lèvre. Il ne sembla s'en préoccuper et sa main glissa à nouveau entre ses cuisses, provoquant un sursaut chez Bella.

Personne ne l'avait touchée comme ça. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi loin. C'était la seule pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, qu'elle croyait avoir définitivement perdu. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir enivrant la submergea à nouveau et elle se cambra contre lui.

Sa main qui courrait entre ses cuisses était chaude et elle distinguait la brûlure glaciale de la chevalière en argent qu'il portait au majeur. Cette sensation pourtant simple fit grimper l'excitation et le plaisir en elle, la grisant d'autant plus.

Experte et sûre d'elle, sa paume se glissa contre son intimité, entre ses cuisses serrées qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-même, sans une once hésitation, pour la laisser passer. Bella frémit à nouveau et le feu se propagea en elle tandis qu'il effectuait une pression ciblée et envoûtante. Elle gémit et appuya son front contre le sien.

Sa main qui était restée posée sur sa poitrine la quitta rapidement et attrapa l'une de ses jambes, la remontant contre lui. Il la maintint dans cette position, puis glissa jusqu'à ses fesses, en une caresse lente et exquise. Il rapprocha leur corps et glissa un doigt en elle.

Bella se cambra, entrechoquant leurs corps et émit un gémissement rauque. Elle glissa son visage contre son épaule, les yeux clos. Il entama un mouvement lent et constant qui la rendit folle,plus ivre que jamais, incapable de se reprendre.

Elle chercha ses lèvres et glissa ses mains sur sons torse couvert par sa chemise tandis qu'il se rapprochait au maximum, jusqu'à ce que sa paume soit plaquée contre son sa chair, continuant encore et encore le mouvement lent de son doigt en elle qui la maltraitait autant qu'il lui offrait un plaisir démesuré.

Sa respiration était entrecoupée et elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer, ses mains devenaient fiévreuses et malhabiles, contrairement aux siennes. Cependant, il sembla devenir plus brutal, sans chercher à lui faire mal.

— Bella, tu es là ?

En quelques secondes, elle se figea, il se sépara d'elle, retirant ses mains de son corps et fit un bond de plusieurs mètres. Elle se recoiffa et tira sur sa robe, se redressant. Tout cela en un temps record.

La seconde d'après, Caroline fit son entrée dans la pièce et remarqua Damon, à présent assis sur une caisse, nonchalamment courbé, une fausse mine sérieuse sur le visage. Elle avisa ensuite Bella, à quelques mètres de lui, collée contre le mur et visiblement tremblante, et effarée.

Elle jeta un regard mauvais au vampire qui lui répondit par un sourire narquois et vint chercher Bella, la tirant par le bras hors de la pièce. La jeune fille semblait ailleurs, les jambes encore flageolantes. Alors que la porte se refermait derrières elles, sur Damon et la pièce sombre, Bella se sentit revenir à elle, peu à peu.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Jusqu'où cela aurait été si Caroline ne les avaient pas interrompus ?

Dans l'immédiat, elle eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Mais elle ne fit rien d'autre que suivre Caroline à l'extérieur, de plus en plus horrifiée.

La scène tout entière repassa dans son esprit et elle ne put qu'avoir honte.

Elle venait de permettre beaucoup trop à Damon. Et le jeu n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. C'était elle qui était venue à lui, une fois de plus. Et cette fois, elle n'avait aucune excuse valable à se mettre dans la tête. _Rien_.

Elle connaissait peu de chose sur le vampire et elle l'avait laissée franchir les limites qu'Edward n'avait jamais pu se permettre de passer. Et pire encore, elle l'avait voulu, elle en avait pris un plaisir non mesurable, qui lui était encore inconnu jusqu'alors.

Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?

Caroline avait raison, elle venait tout juste de se brûler les ailes, sans comprendre comment tout ceci avait bien pu arriver. Cela n'avait été qu'un jeu dès le départ, mais les limites avaient étés franchies depuis leur premier baiser. Elle avait trouvé beaucoup d'excuses qui pouvaient être valables, mais cette fois, elle n'en avait aucune en réserve.

Elle ne ressentait maintenant qu'une grande incompréhension, et des questions fusaient de plus en plus en elle, comme d'habitude, la taraudant, la menant vers son état de perdition habituelle.

Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines ! Elle avait l'impression que tous ces événements s'étaient déroulés trop rapidement.

Caroline la regarda avant de la faire entrer dans la voiture, inquiète face à son teint subitement blafard.

— Il ne t'a rien fait de mal j'espère ? Je le tuerais si c'était le cas !

Elle savait que la blonde devait se douter de quelque chose. Elle avait dû voir... Alors pourquoi posait-elle cette foutue question ?

— Bella, parle-moi !

Elle sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme convenable, et ses pensées habituelles l'envahirent, accompagnées par la honte et les questions sans réponses.

— Non, répondit-elle finalement, non. Je vais bien.

Oui, elle allait bien. Elle était en bonne santé, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'était sentie humaine et vivante. Et ce nouveau pas qui s'ajoutait aux autres, qui étaient déjà effrayants, lui faisait peur.

Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à le regretter.

Et cette constatation l'horrifiait.

.

.

.

Elle regarda les deux jeunes filles sortir précipitamment du Grill, et s'appuya contre le mur. Il ne fallait pas que la blonde la remarque. Elle avait très peu de temps pour rester ici, elle devrait bientôt retourner rapporter ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elle savait que c'était _elle _bien avant que la blonde n'ait prononcé son prénom d'une voix inquiète. Elle avait l'odeur caractéristique de Damon Salvatore sur elle.

Kathrine les regarda grimper en voiture et s'éloigner dans un crissement de pneu. Elles avaient l'air pressées.

Klaus voulait savoir si cette fille était bien présente à Mystic Falls, pour une raison encore mystérieuse, avant qu'il ne parte pour régler une affaire qui sembler lui tenir à cœur. Elle avait une réponse favorable à lui fournir, et cela le mettrait sûrement de bonne humeur.

Le regard hagard de cette jolie fille l'avait d'abord surprise, puis elle avait passé outre. Ce n'était pas important. Ce n'était pas ce que Klaus voulait savoir absolument.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers le ciel sombre et étoilé et soupira. Il était temps de rentrer.

Peu importe ce qu'on réservait à cette humaine, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de rester en vie un peu plus longtemps. Le sort de chacun était un détail qui la laissait de marbre.

Si la mort attendait cette fille, tout comme le double, si cela pouvait la sauver, elle ne ferait rien pour interférer. Elle la livrerait sur un plateau d'argent s'il le fallait.


	13. Surrender

****N/A : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, et de me mettre dans leurs favoris. Cela me fait autant plaisir qu'une review, même si parfois je préférais lire les critiques pour me faire une idée. Je suis heureuse de voir aussi qu'on me lit. ****

**Vous pouvez désormais me retrouver sur facebook avec Fanfiction Anger-Lola**** pour suivre l'actualité en direct ou me poser des questions. Je répondrais plus facilement et ce serait plus esthétique que de répondre à chaque début de chapitre. **

* * *

><p><strong>VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XIII : SURRENDER<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Bella se réveilla en sursaut, les joues rouges. Elle bataillait depuis des heures afin de dormir en paix. C'était une chose impossible. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, dès qu'elle commençait à somnoler, de brûlantes images venaient la réveiller.

Elle écarta ses couvertures elle avait beaucoup trop chaud et elle était mal à l'aise. Il était deux heures du matin, et Charlie ronflait depuis longtemps déjà.

Elle avait besoin de se détendre parce que, de toute manière, elle savait qu'il serait impossible pour elle de dormir ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Bella se glissa dans la baignoire encore vide et fit couler l'eau chaude, la tête appuyée contre le rebord, les jambes relâchées. Elle se sentait plus apaisée, la chaleur de l'eau bouillonnante détendait ses muscles crispés depuis un long moment.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira avec délice l'air alourdi par les vapeurs. C'était une sensation qu'elle avait toujours apprécié lorsqu'elle était encore chez Renée. A Forks, il n'y avait pas de baignoire et ce petit plaisir lui avait été supprimé. Ces petits instants l'aidaient à se calmer lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, et ils étaient efficaces pour l'aider à oublier beaucoup de moments désagréables qu'elle souhaitait faire disparaître durant quelques temps.

Son esprit s'apaisait et elle s'y sentait bien.

Si bien, qu'après plusieurs heures d'insomnies, elle sombra.

_ Le manoir Salvatore. Elle se tenait devant cette grande maison, avec la lueur de la lune pour compagne. Il régnait un calme inquiétant aux alentours. Elle n'entendait pas le moindre animal nocturne, qui peuplait pourtant la forêt qui entourait cet endroit._

_ Elle avançait à l'opposé, s'approchant de plus en plus de la lisière sombre du bois. Si cela n'avait pas été un rêve, elle aurait sans doute était effrayée. Mais c'était avec détermination et sérénité que ses jambes la menèrent à cet endroit._

_ Elle s'enfonça avec prudence, observant le sol avec attention pour éviter les racines saillantes qui pouvaient la blesser._

_ Et pourtant, tout défilait à une vitesse folle autour d'elle, comme si elle traversait cette forêt aussi rapidement que l'aurait fait un vampire._

_« Isabella... »_

_ Elle s'arrêta. Devant elle se dressait une entrée sombre, qui aurait pu être une crypte quelques siècles auparavant, car à présent, le monument était à demi effondré. Elle jeta un regard aux alentours : elle était seule. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Cela n'avait aucun sens._

_ Pourtant, ses jambes la menèrent à l'entrée de cette grotte, et elle y pénétra._

_— Bienvenue, Isabella. _

_ A l'endroit où elle était, une lumière rougeâtre illuminait les murs humides et poussiéreux. Assis sur un morceau de pierre, l'homme qui peuplait à présent ses cauchemars l'observait. Il sourit, découvrant ses dents éclatantes. Il referma le livre à la couverture de cuir défraîchie qu'il semblait avoir feuilleté et le rangea précieusement dans l'une des poches internes de sa veste élégante._

_ Une lueur jaunâtre passa dans son regard tandis qu'il se levait._

_— Je t'attendais. Je suis content que tu sois venue. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. _

_ Il lui saisit le poignet et la poussa devant lui, dans une petite entrée qu'elle n'avait pas vue au départ. Il la força à avancer, fermement mais sans douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne dans un boyau un peu plus large, éclairé lui aussi._

_ Au centre, elle distingua une troisième personne, et la lumière pâle semblait venir d'elle. Elle releva la tête. Non. C'était simplement la lueur de la lune qui leur parvenait depuis un large cratère au-dessus de leur tête._

_ L'homme tendit à la jeune femme le livre usé qu'il avait auparavant eu dans les mains. Elle ne daigna lui adresser aucun regard. Bella savait que cette femme se fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur._

_ Comme si cette scène était réelle._

_ Elle entendit un murmure s'élever dans la pièce, mais elle était incapable de savoir d'où il venait, ce bruit fut bientôt accompagné d'un grondement animal, venant de derrière elle._

_ Elle eut seulement le temps de voir la lune se refléter dans la lame argenté, puis elle eut mal. Elle observa la dague enfoncée dans sa chair, dont le manche serti d'une pierre précieuse était tenu par la main mâte de la jeune femme qui psalmodiait sans cesse._

_ Elle tomba à genoux, son sang écarlate se répandit sur le sol, goutte par goutte, et elle retira ses doigts ensanglantés de la plaie sur son abdomen. Elle poussa un soupir, et tomba sur le sol, exténuée._

_ Le murmure s'arrêta, mais le grognement persistait. Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard flamboyant d'un loup. Ce n'était pas l'un des Quileutes, elle le savait. Il était plus petit, et son regard était incroyablement perçant, jaune. Il grondait, prêt à bondir et elle savait qu'elle allait mourir._

_— Tue-la ! Maintenant !_

_ C'était cette femme qui venait de parler, d'une voix presque surexcitée. Instinctivement, elle se protégea le visage et poussa un hurlement strident tandis que sa puissante mâchoire se refermait sur son avant-bras._

Bella sursauta, suffocante et s'accrocha péniblement à l'émail de la baignoire, recrachant l'eau qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

Elle tenta de retrouver une respiration normale et palpa son ventre, son bras. Rien. Ce n'était qu'un autre de ces fichus cauchemars qui n'avaient pas de sens.

Elle sortit de la baignoire dont l'eau était à présent glacée et s'emmitoufla dans un peignoir. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes et son cœur battait encore à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait senti la douleur comme si ceci était réel. Comment pouvait-elle rêver d'une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, inexistante ?

Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle, ces derniers mois.

— Cela n'a aucun sens, murmura-t-elle.

Il était clair que cela n'en avait pas. Et elle était incapable de comprendre ce que pouvait signifier ces histoires qui la hantaient de plus en plus souvent.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Mystic Falls, cet homme était déjà présent bien avant qu'elle ne déménage ici. Et par tous les Dieux, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à croire aux rêves prémonitoires. C'était illogique. On pouvait parfois rêver de quelque chose qui pouvait arriver, mais les détails changeaient radicalement dans la réalité.

Ce n'était que son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Cela voulait toujours dire quelque chose. Mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à comprendre dans tout cela. Comme si elle n'était déjà pas assez perdue...

Elle avait déjà lu énormément de livres au sujet des rêves et de leur véritable sens lorsqu'elle était en totale perdition, quelques jours après l'abandon des Cullen et que les cauchemars recommençaient à la hanter. Et elle en avait assez appris pour ne pas croire aux rêves prémonitoires. Chaque petit détail pouvait être important.

Mais cette fois, elle restait sans solution.

Bella attacha ses cheveux, pensive. Alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Si elle voulait réellement savoir si c'était son inconscient qui déraillait ou si tout ceci allait bel et bien arriver, elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire...

Trouver cet endroit, perdu dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir. Elle avait assez de détails pour le faire. Et dans l'immédiat, cela lui semblait plus important que d'aller au Lycée. Elle préférait régler cette histoire maintenant, parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'en soucier durant des heures. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, mais il ne tarderait pas à déployer ses premiers rayons sur la ville. Charlie ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas si elle empruntait sa voiture qu'il avait louée à l'année durant quelques temps. Il avait sa voiture de fonction de toute façon.

Elle griffonna un mot qu'elle épingla sur le frigo et s'empara des clefs, de sa veste et elle quitta la maison.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était idiot. Ce n'était qu'un foutu cauchemar, un rêve qui n'avait peut-être qu'un sens stupide émanant de ses craintes profondes dont elle n'avait pas forcément conscience. Mais elle devait s'en assurer. Parce que cette fois, rêver de cet homme une énième fois, rêver d'une scène qui lui avait semblé si réelle contrairement à ses habituels cauchemars, avait été une goutte de trop dans le vase déjà trop rempli. Il fallait qu'elle se rassure, pour passer à autre chose. Elle en avait besoin.

Elle roulait vite, et ne croisa que très peu de voitures sur la route, elle quitta bientôt le centre-ville et gara la voiture sur le bas-côté de la route, quelques mètres avant le manoir. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des Salvatore s'ils venaient à trouver sa voiture garée juste devant chez eux.

Elle s'arrêta devant la maison, levant les yeux, et parcourant les alentours du regard. Elle se souvenait parfaitement par quel côté elle était entré. Elle traversa la pelouse, et s'infiltra dans les bois, d'un pas rapide.

Bella ne tenta pas de tourner à droite ou à gauche. Elle continuait simplement tout droit, sans dévier de quelques mètres. Comme dans ce cauchemar, elle évita beaucoup de racines épaisses, plus lentement.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda autour d'elle. Elle hésita à faire demi-tour pour sortir, ce qui serait assez simple au fond, mais elle ne perdit pas son courage et continua sa route.

Encore quelques minutes, et si elle ne trouvait rien, elle rentrerait rassurée.

A quelques mètres devant elle, elle remarqua que les arbres se faisaient moins nombreux. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose.

Elle accéléra le pas, se concentrant sur le rythme de plus en plus rapide de son cœur et parvint à l'endroit où les arbres disparaissaient.

Bella manqua de s'étrangler, et recula, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Cela n'avait aucune explication rationnelle. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit avant d'en avoir rêvé. Cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas être réel, et pourtant, le monument à demi-effondré où gisait une petite entrée sombre se dressait fièrement devant elle.

Bella doutait que l'homme de son rêve y soit maintenant, peut-être qu'il n'existait tout simplement pas... Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence...

Ou alors, tout ceci était bel et bien réel, tout ceci allait lui arriver. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver face à celui qui hantait ses cauchemars, qui l'écœurait, qui voulait visiblement la tuer.

Si les vampires et les loups existaient, elle pouvait accepter le fait qu'elle puisse rêver de choses réelles. Mais le constater lui faisait froid dans le dos. Si tout ceci allait arriver... Elle ne savait pas comment s'en protéger. Parce qu'à présent, elle se sentait vraiment en danger.

Elle recula encore d'un pas, effrayée. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire.

Mais les rêves prémonitoires ne pouvaient tous être sûrs et dignes de confiance. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler, et la plupart n'arrivait jamais, parce que dans ces cas là, la réalité se mélangeait aux délires de l'inconscient de la personne qui subissait ces rêves, et en général, tout était déformé.

Cette pensée la conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne lui arriverait sûrement rien. Tout allait bien. Le loup, et cette personne effrayante, pouvaient bien représenter autre chose qu'une réalité proche. De plus, l'antrée de la crypte semblait bloquée.

Elle soupira, elle ne devait sûrement pas s'en préoccuper, ce n'était rien, il y avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes qui l'attendait dans les jours suivants.

Damon en faisait partie. Elle ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses futiles et sûrement irréelles. Elle devrait plutôt tenter de remettre sa vie en ordre. Et attendre, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais. Elle devrait plutôt penser à guérir de la douleur qui la paralysait depuis de longs mois. Elle devrait apprendre à faire avec, à s'en débarrasser et à régler ses problèmes.

Elle ne devrait aucunement se soucier de ces cauchemars.

Elle eut un sourire rassuré et fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Une branche craqua sous son pied. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, elle avait déjà glissé vers l'arrière, déséquilibrée, elle tomba. Mais elle ne rencontra pas le sol immédiatement. Elle voyait le ciel orangé s'éloigner de sa vue, et son dos frappa le sol dur après de longues secondes interminables de chutes. Elle hurla de douleur.

.

.

.

Il était dix heures, et Caroline commençait à s'inquiéter, Bella ne répondait pas au téléphone. Elle tombait systématiquement sur sa messagerie.

Elle marcha sur le parking, et la chercha des yeux. Elle s'était peut-être tout simplement réveillée bien trop en retard. Elle ne distingua rien d'autre que les visages des autres lycéens qui n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Elena et Stefan arrivaient vers elle, inquiets.

— Je ne sais pas. Bella n'est pas là et elle ne répond pas au téléphone. Ce n'est pas son genre.

Elena fronça les sourcils.

— Elle est peut-être malade.

— J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé de grave, murmura la jolie blonde en se mordillant pensivement la lèvre.

Stefan tourna le visage vers l'entrée du parking, tandis qu'une voiture de police s'engageait, rapidement.

— C'est peut-être elle, supposa-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Caroline se tourna et son front se rida lorsqu'elle aperçut le shérif Swan sortir rapidement de sa voiture, tout aussi inquiet qu'elle l'était. Il la repéra et courut vers elle.

— Caroline ! Bella est là ?

Elena se rapprocha d'elle.

— Non… je pensais qu'elle était malade, j'ai essayé de la joindre mais elle ne répond pas.

L'homme devint livide.

— Il faut la retrouver ! Elle a pris la voiture très tôt ce matin, elle devait revenir rapidement... Je ne sais pas où elle est partie je...

— Calmez-vous, nous allons la retrouver, murmura Stefan en retenant le Shérif qui vacilla sous l'effet de l'anxiété.

Les trois amis se regardèrent d'un air entendu et Elena se dirigea vers sa voiture, en compagnie de Caroline. Stefan chercherait de son côté. Caroline décrocha son portable et composa le numéro de Damon. Elle se souvenait de la scène de la veille, lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Bella avec lui, chamboulée. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé si elle s'était à nouveau retrouvée seule avec lui.

.

.

.

Damon grommela, reposant sa poche de sang à peine entamée sur la table, sortant son portable de sa poche qui vibrait désespérément.

Le nom de Caroline s'afficha et il soupira. Que voulait encore cette emmerdeuse ? Depuis qu'elle était intervenue la veille, il avait une folle envie de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. Elle était déjà détestable lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, mais il la haïssait à présent.

— Quoi ?

Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille en grimaçant. Un flot d'injures et de menaces injustifiées en sortait, lui vrillant les tympans. Lorsque Blondie se calma, il le rapprocha de son oreille.

— Ta mélodieuse voix de si bon matin me rend de très bonne humeur, ironisa-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Bella est avec toi ? Je te jure que si tu lui as fait quelque chose je...

— Eh du calme Blondie ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Elle n'est pas là si tu veux savoir, et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle y serait. Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils, elle doit être chez elle. Je me demande bien pourquoi ta paranoïa se porte toujours sur moi quand...

— Tais-toi, ce n'est pas le moment pour tes plaisanteries stupides. Bella a disparu ce matin, son père la cherche partout, impossible de la joindre. Alors bon sang, si tu sais quelque chose...

— Calme toi, cracha-t-il, je ne sais rien, d'accord !

Il raccrocha, rageusement et ferma les yeux. Cette fille allait le rendre fou. Il n'était pas étonné de la voir disparaître après ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était si prévisible. Et il savait à quel point elle attirait les ennuis comme un aimant. Elle était capable de tout, et étrangement, il en était inquiet et profondément énervé.

Si elle voulait le faire tourner en bourrique ou se rendre intéressante, elle avait foutrement bien réussi.

Il jeta rageusement la poche de sang sur le sol, et saisit sa veste. Il fallait la retrouver.

.

.

.

Bella ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la douleur la submergea de toute part. Elle émit un gémissement et tenta de se redresser. Elle retomba finalement sur le sol dur, soulevant un nuage de poussière autour d'elle qui la fit tousser.

Elle leva les yeux. Elle distinguait le ciel à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle. Elle était tombée dans ce trou glissant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de distinguer. Et la chute avait été terrible.

Elle tourna la tête, toujours allongée sur le dos, et dut plisser les yeux pour distinguer l'endroit où elle avait atterrit. Humide et sombre. De la pierre. Cela avait été fin par la main de l'Homme, elle en était certaine. Les murs, même effrités, étaient beaucoup trop lisses et parfaits pour que ce soit l'érosion naturelle de la pierre qui ait créée cette grotte souterraine. Elle se doutait que cela devait être la cave du monument qu'elle avait trouvé. Le plafond avait dû s'effondrer, créant un trou béant dans le sol au fil du temps. Et comme la maladresse et les problèmes semblaient lui coller à la peau, elle était tombée.

Elle parvint à se redresser légèrement et secoua la tête pour retrouver une vue parfaitement normale. Un élancement lui vrillait l'arrière du crâne et elle devina qu'elle avait dû se l'ouvrir lors de sa chute plutôt violente. A part cela, elle était capable de bouger les jambes et ses bras ne semblaient pas abîmés, mis à part des égratignures ensanglantées. Elle fouilla ses poches, à la recherche de son téléphone. Elle ne le trouva pas.

Elle n'était pas partie sans, elle en était certaine.

Elle fouilla l'endroit du regard et rampa de quelques mètres, tendant le bras pour atteindre une masse sombre qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant son portable.

C'était bien lui. Mais il ne risquerait plus de s'allumer à présent, il était totalement en miette.

Elle poussa un gémissement, récupéra la puce, puis le rejeta loin d'elle. Il ne lui servirait plus à rien. Elle devait sortir seule, personne n'irait la chercher dans cet endroit.

Elle vacilla dès qu'elle fut sur ses jambes mais se rattrapa au mur glissant et couvert de moisissures. Elle avança à l'aveuglette, à tâtons. Il devait bien y avoir une sortie.

Elle rencontra un mur et le palpa, à la recherche d'un trou, de n'importe quoi. Elle ne voyait que très légèrement. Il n'y avait rien ici.

Elle longea le mur et percuta quelque chose qui s'effondra sur le sol, se brisant sous l'impact. Elle s'accroupit et glissa les mains sur le sol, rencontrant des débris tranchants, qui la coupèrent très légèrement.

Elle toucha quelque chose de plus gros, plus fragile. Elle le ramena vers elle et le souleva. C'était enveloppé dans un vieux tissu rêche et troué. Elle le porta contre sa poitrine et se dirigea vers la faible source de lumière qui filtrait à travers le trou duquel elle était tombée. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et fronça les sourcils en dénouant la corde à demi rongée par le temps qui tenait le tissu autour de l'objet rectangulaire.

Lorsqu'elle y parvint, un objet plus petit et éclatant tomba à ses pieds. Son cœur rata un battement et sa bouche devint plus sèche.

Le poignard tranchant et vieux de plusieurs siècles gisait à ses pieds. Dans ses mains, elle tenait le livre défraîchi et craquelé de son cauchemar.

Elle trembla et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Les détails n'étaient pas tous erronés.

.

.

.

Presque correctement garée sur le bord de la route, à quelques mètres de chez lui, il retrouva la voiture de Bella. Il en fit le tour et fronça les sourcils.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle ait réellement voulu attirer l'attention ou faire quelque chose de stupide. Mais elle devait s'être attiré des ennuis pour une raison encore bien mystérieuse. Il fallait la retrouver et vite.

Il détestait sentir l'inquiétude monter en lui. Il ne se souciait de personne.

Il retourna vers le manoir. Elle était forcément passée par là. Et ensuite ? Il n'y avait qu'une forêt qui s'étendait aux alentours. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle avait pu s'enfoncer seule ici. Il soupira, et tenta tout de même de parcourir la forêt.

.

.

.

Elle resta un instant immobile, observant les deux objets de son cauchemar à ses pieds.

Elle ne pouvait plus nier. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. C'était réel. Sauf que ce n'était pas cet homme étrange qui les tenaient dans les mains. Elle l'avait visiblement trouvé avant lui. Ce serait donc une scène qui n'arriverait jamais. C'était sur ce point qu'elle avait dû se tromper. Un point que cette fois, son inconscient avait inventé.

Elle tenta de s'en convaincre, et y parvint finalement. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un détail sordide, bien moins important que les choses qui la tracassaient habituellement.

Bella ouvrit le livre qui craqua sinistrement. Certaines pages étaient illisibles, craquelées et collées avec d'autres. Celles où on distinguait encore quelque chose étaient incompréhensibles. Elles comportaient des dessins, des paragraphes écrits dans une langue inconnue, des signes.

Elle tournait compulsivement les pages, en faisant attention à ne rien arracher, et parvint à lire un seul mot, écrit en grec ancien dont elle connaissait les bases, l'alphabet.

Elle mit quelques minutes avant de trouver une probable traduction. Un mot qui ne voulait d'ailleurs rien dire dans sa propre langue.

« **LUXURIA** »

Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec la luxure, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle avait sûrement très mal traduit.

Elle referma le livre avec prudence et le repoussa sur le côté, examinant à présent le poignard.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien celui dont elle avait rêvé. Elle en reconnaissait le manche.

Elle était peut-être simplement destinée à trouver ces deux objets. Ils pouvaient être utiles dans une ville telle que Mystic Falls. Le reste n'était sûrement qu'un amoncellement de bêtises que débitait son inconscient. Elle en était presque certaine. Elle était si perdue et troublée par tous les événements dans sa vie que son esprit devait l'être tout autant qu'elle. La perte d'Edward, de Jacob et ces questions qui subsistaient encore et encore en elle devait en être la cause. C'était évident.

Elle devait s'en sortir. Et elle était certaine qu'elle finirait sûrement par y parvenir.

Bella enveloppa les objets dans le bout de tissu miteux qui était resté sur le sol et posa le tout sur ses genoux. Elle releva la tête vers le trou béant à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de sortir. Elle devait attendre quelqu'un finirait bien par la trouver. Ils trouveraient sa voiture et chercheront dans la forêt.

Elle n'était pas destinée à moisir ici. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle renifla et toussa avec violence, recrachant un caillot de sang séché. Elle avait dû saigner du nez, sans s'en être rendu compte pendant qu'elle était inconsciente.

.

.

.

Damon ignora les messages d'Elena et continua son chemin à travers la forêt illuminée par le soleil qui filtrait à travers le feuillage épais. Il parvint jusqu'à la clairière où trônait un vieux caveau partiellement en ruine.

C'était le seul endroit où elle avait pu aller, pour une raison inconnue. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée étroite et sombre, y passa la tête, puis le corps. Un éboulement bloquait le passage, au fond. Elle n'était pas ici.

Il fit demi-tour, et jeta un regard aux alentours, les sourcils froncés. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas bien loin, il pouvait le sentir.

Il fit quelques pas et une légère odeur, vraiment légère, lui chatouilla les narines. Il inspira lentement. C'était bien _son_ odeur, _son _sang. Il y en avait très peu, mais il connaissait parfaitement cette flagrance pour avoir déjà pu le déguster.

Damon tenta de suivre ce parfum volage. Il ne semblait pas dépasser cet endroit. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple indice, mais il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Il tendit l'oreille. Plusieurs bruits courts résonnaient, proche de lui. Réguliers. Il tenta de mieux les distinguer et sourit. Il aperçu le trou de deux mètres de largeur, à quelques pas de lui.

.

.

.

Bella saisit un autre débris et le jeta contre la paroi humide en face d'elle, il rebondit dans un claquement sec. Elle en saisit un autre et recommença son manège, comptant les bruits comme si c'était des minutes, des heures.

Elle commençait à avoir de sérieuses crampes, et sa tête la faisait toujours souffrir. Elle commençait vraiment à perdre espoir qu'on la retrouve vraiment.

Elle n'avait pas la notion du temps, et c'était bien ce qui la dérangeait. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle ne savait pas non plus durant combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente.

Son père devait être mort d'inquiétude ! Elle le voyait déjà parcourir la ville, paniqué. Cette pensée la fit sourire affectueusement.

Quelque chose la coupa légèrement de la lumière du jour et elle releva la tête, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

— Eh bien, tu étais bien cachée ! se moqua une voix qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur.

Elle s'empourpra de honte. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour se retrouver dans de telles situations grâce à sa maladresse. Et c'était bien évidemment Damon qui la retrouvait. Le Damon Salvatore...

Celui qui l'avait touchée comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Et à cette pensée, elle rougit d'autant plus, prenant une jolie couleur pivoine. Elle continua à le fixer, silencieuse, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas sa gêne de là où il était.

Damon Salvatore était l'un des nouveaux problèmes de sa vie qu'elle se devait de régler avant tout. Sûrement parce qu'il serait l'un des plus simples.

Non, pas si simple.

Il se laissa tomber, sans crainte et atterrit sur ses jambes, presque gracieusement.

— Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour comment tu fais pour te fourrer dans des endroits pareils.

— Je suis tombée, précisa-t-elle.

Il fit une moue peu satisfaite et se pencha posant ses doigts sur son front, observant visiblement une blessure. Elle se recula brusquement, parce que le contact de sa peau chaude l'avait brûlée. Pas désagréablement, mais elle ne voulait pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward.

Égoïste, idiote, ou pas, elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la peur ou simplement parce qu'elle savait ce que Damon était dans le fond, mais elle refusa qu'il la touche à cet instant. Elle serra instinctivement les objets qu'elle avait découverts contre sa poitrine et Damon fronça les sourcils, puis reprit un visage amusé, souriant en coin.

— Il faudra bien que je te touche si tu veux sortir d'ici. A moins que ce... truc te plaise.

Il grimaça en jetant un regard aux alentours avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

Bella se releva et il posa les yeux sur le morceau de tissu qu'elle tenait. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se crispa légèrement quand il la souleva, un bras passé sous ses cuisses et l'autre entourant ses épaules.

Elle ferma les yeux, sachant qu'elle supportait très mal la vitesse et se sentit vaciller un instant avant de rouvrir les yeux et de gigoter pour qu'il la repose sur l'herbe.

Elle inspira l'air frais avec délice. Elle avait trop longtemps supporté l'odeur écœurante de la petite grotte.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle les yeux toujours levés vers le ciel.

Elle passa le dos de sa main sous son nez, observant la traînée de sang qu'elle laissa. Elle grimaça et s'essuya sur son jean qui était de toute manière déjà dans un triste état.

Damon s'était éloigné et elle devina qu'il appelait son frère ou bien Elena pour les rassurer. Elle ne fut pas intéressée par la conversation, mais elle observait le paquet dans ses mains, soucieuse.

Il revint vers elle, et elle le regarda porter son poignet à ses lèvres, son beau visage se transforma l'espace d'un instant et ses crocs se plantèrent dans sa propre chair. Elle parut fascinée et secoua la tête, une mine de dégoût sur le visage tandis qu'il lui présentait.

Il roula des yeux, agacé et l'y força sans ménagement tandis qu'elle poussait un gémissement de protestation.

— Ne fais pas comme si tu n'en avais jamais bu, se moqua Damon, tu avais l'air d'apprécier dernièrement.

Elle s'écarta de son poignet et lui jeta un regard noir. Cependant, elle sentit son mal de tête s'apaiser, puis disparaître totalement. Il lui tendit son téléphone et elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

— Tu devrais appeler ton père.

Il s'écarta ensuite d'elle et s'éloigna vers les arbres. Elle le suivit, composant le numéro.

— Et regarde où tu vas ! Je n'irais pas te repêcher une deuxième fois, lui cria-t-il une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Bella suivait Damon à une distance respectable, les bras toujours croisés contre sa découverte. Elle voulait éviter de l'approcher le plus possible. Ce n'était pas chose aisée car il était toujours aussi imprévisible et il devait bien avoir compris son manège. Il resta cependant calme, et cela l'étonna presque. Elle s'était attendue à l'entendre se moquer d'elle au sujet de... Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Elle rougit légèrement et s'éclaircit la gorge, honteuse. Elle entendait déjà les voix de Jacob et d'Edward se mêler, rageuses. Elle avait honte, elle était encore plus noyée dans ses propres questions et émotions, elle trouvait cela déjà suffisant.

Elle devrait tenter de faire une chose à la fois, ce serait déjà mieux pour s'en sortir. Seulement, ce n'était pas aussi facile à faire que cela le semblait au départ.

— Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu as été faire là-bas ? demanda Damon sur le ton de la conversation.

Ou sur un ton faussement intéressé. Il la fit cependant sursauter, surprise par son intervention brusque, après un silence répété.

— Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Il fit un léger bruit amusé. Il était inutile qu'elle passe encore plus pour une imbécile face à lui. Elle en avait assez fait.

— Tu as été cherché ça ? il se tourna de moitié pour jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

Sa voix était légèrement suspicieuse et elle baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'elle tenait encore emballé. Non, elle n'était pas réellement venue le chercher.

Mais lui dire qu'elle était venue ici parce qu'elle avait rêvé de cet endroit était stupide. Elle se trouvait déjà complètement folle et idiote, il était inutile qu'il pense la même chose, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

— Non, répéta-t-elle, je n'étais pas venue chercher quelque chose. Je l'ai trouvé.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Ils arrivaient presque à la sortie, il ralentit le pas, pour se retrouver à marcher à sa hauteur et elle retint légèrement sa respiration. Son odeur la dérangeait et sa présence proche déclenchait d'innombrables sensations qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sentir. Elle referma sa carapace et se crispa, continuant son chemin.

— J'ai été là-bas pour vérifier quelque chose, si tu veux vraiment savoir.

Comme si elle avait besoin de se justifier.

— Vérifier quoi ?

— Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, répondit-elle en accélérant le pas.

— Tu me blesses !

Elle sourit légèrement, sans qu'il ne le voie.

— J'ai rêvé de cet endroit.

— J'y étais j'espère ? J'espère que j'étais aussi sexy que...

— Non, fit-elle ne le réprimandant du regard, non tu n'y étais pas. Comme si je rêvais de toi !

Ce qui était faux. Elle avait déjà rêvé de lui. Et dans ce rêve elle était censée l'aimer. Elle eut envie d'éclater de rire à cette pensée mais se ravisa. Il sembla légèrement vexé et fit la moue durant quelques secondes.

Le manoir était encore vide lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

— Tu as rêvé et alors ?

Elle se tourna.

— J'ai rêvé de ça aussi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'en suis déjà assez malade comme ça, ronchonna-t-elle en lui tendant son précieux paquet.

Il le prit et lui indiqua les escaliers.

— Tu devrais te changer, tu fais peur. Elena laisse des affaires ici, tu n'as qu'à te servir.

Elle le regarda partir vers le salon, défaisant le tissu autour du livre, puis il disparut. Elle resta quelques instants éberluée, avant de se rendre à l'étage.

Il se comportait vraiment comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre comme une bénédiction en cet instant, ou en être vexée. Elle devrait plutôt s'en satisfaire. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, après tout.

Seulement, elle ne pouvait se mentir. Il s'était passé quelque chose, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et c'était bien ce qui était le plus dérangeant dans sa vie, à présent.

Elle se sentait mieux à présent, glissée dans des vêtements propres et redescendit les escaliers.

Elena et Caroline entrèrent à cet instant et elle fut étouffée par une étreinte puissante et manqua de s'étrangler.

— Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Caroline la secoua comme un prunier, et elle lui sourit, très légèrement, honteuse. Elle semblait vraiment soulagée de la voir, et Elena la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

Bella se demandait vraiment comment elles pouvaient autant l'apprécier au bout de quelques semaines seulement. Elle savait qu'elles ne faisaient pas semblant, et elles n'attendaient rien d'autre en retour. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait chez elles. Elle avait à présent une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, et deux amies.

— Désolée, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a prit.

Damon apparut dans le hall et tendit le livre et le poignard à Elena qui fronça les sourcils.

— Elle a trouvé ça, fit-il simplement en lui jetant un coup d'œil, tu devrais donner ça à Bonnie, je n'y comprends rien.

Elena s'en saisit et les rangea dans son sac, sans y jeter un coup d'œil. Bella bougea, mal à l'aise. Elle ne voyait pas comment Bonnie pouvait déchiffrer ce truc, et ce n'était sûrement pas important. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

— C'est peut-être important, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il les laissa seules et Bella entendit le cliquetis d'un verre, elle devina qu'il devait boire tranquillement, sans se soucier du reste. Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres.

— Comment tu as trouvé ça ? demanda Elena.

— C'était là où je suis tombée.

Caroline fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi tu as été là-bas à une heure pareille ? C'est dangereux !

Bella se sentait vraiment comme une petite fille prise sur le fait. Elle baissa la tête.

— Ce n'est pas important, j'avais rêvé de cet endroit et j'ai voulu vérifier, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais visiblement j'ai eu raison.

Une vilaine ride soucieuse barra le front d'Elena qui regarda Stefan qui venait de rentrer.

— Quoi ? demanda Bella.

— C'était quel genre de rêve ?

— Rien de bien important, mentit-elle.

Cela eut l'air de marcher car aucun d'eux ne posa d'autre question.

— Viens, je te ramène, se proposa Caroline.

Bella ne refusa pas, parce que le regard de la jeune fille ne cautionnait aucun refus.

.

.

.

Charlie n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la voir en pleine forme physiquement. Il était passé par plusieurs stades : il l'avait d'abord serrée dans ses bras, puis il s'était éloigné sûrement gêné par cette marque d'affection dont il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'habitude. Il l'avait ensuite questionnée, et elle avait dû se confondre en excuses mensongères, inventant une envie de réfléchir, puis ne mentant pas au sujet d'une chute. Elle n'avait pas mentionné les légères blessures et avait juste prétendu être un peu exténuée.

Elle avait été étonnée qu'il ne l'ait pas puni jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour avoir risqué sa vie une fois de plus.

Bella imaginait qu'il ne souhaitait sûrement pas en rajouter, vu la mauvaise passe qu'elle était en train de traverser. Il se contentait seulement de la savoir bel et bien vivante et en bonne santé, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle avait échappé aux réprimandes.

Elle était montée se changer, souhaitant rendre les vêtements d'Elena le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec l'emprunt.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le laissait paraître. Tout d'abord, cette histoire de rêve prémonitoire l'avait chamboulée plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé au départ. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle trouvait cela fou et dérangé, mais plutôt parce qu'ils renfermaient tous une part de mystère qu'elle aurait aimé éclaircir. Surtout sur l'existence de cet homme. Celui qu'elle avait vu la tuer sans raison.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'une bonne partie de ces rêves qui la troublaient soit purement inventée.

Parce que le précédent la terrifiait d'autant plus que celui qui annonçait sa mort. Celui où chacun de ses proches souffraient le martyre. Celui qui avait présenté Damon comme étant... La personne qu'elle aimait.

Elle espérait vraiment que tout ceci ne soit qu'une invention.

Malheureusement, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui semblaient vraies.

.

.

.

Elle ne pouvait nier que beaucoup de choses avaient changées, et ce, depuis un moment déjà. Petit à petit, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte au départ. Maintenant, elle voyait la différence.

Les Cullen disparaissaient peu à peu de son esprit, ne la tourmentant plus. Il n'y avait plus les traits d'Edward pour la réprimander lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose de complètement fou. Peu à peu, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle oubliait le timbre de sa voix. Sans vraiment la guérir.

Parce qu'avant tout ça, elle avait fait la connaissance de Damon Salvatore. Et elle s'était définitivement perdue. La cause venait sûrement de leur jeu. Mais elle en était véritablement la seule fautive. Elle seule lui avait permis de retourner tout ce qu'elle était parvenu à construire auparavant. C'était elle qui avait accepté de jouer avec lui. Comme il le lui avait dit, elle aurait pu le laisser, l'ignorer et ne pas aller le retrouver lorsqu'il s'était éloigné. Et elle avait fait tout le contraire.

Elle avait avoué que cela lui plaisait. Et elle ne parvenait à pas à comprendre pour quelle raison. Pourquoi le laisser s'immiscer dans sa vie ?

Elle l'avait laissé passer des barrières que personne d'autre n'avaient franchies. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait le regretter ou pas.

Il déclenchait en elle des émotions, des sensations, des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas, ou plus, pouvoir ressentir. Et pourtant, il y était parvenu sans grands efforts. Et elle ne voulait plus de ça.

Encore une fois, elle se mentait à elle-même. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait semblé distant et indifférent après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle s'était sentie blessée. Elle aurait au contraire dû s'en sentir soulagée. Elle avait eu mal lorsqu'il l'avait ignorée à nouveau, comme s'il n'avait jamais posé ses mains sur elle.

Comme s'il ne lui avait jamais donné de plaisir. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle avait pris du plaisir.

Et que faisaient-ils à présent ? Qu'allait-elle faire de ce qui lui restait encore sur les bras ?

Damon n'était pas une personne digne de sa confiance. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à espérer. Il était manipulateur, imprévisible, potentiellement dangereux, et il devait avoir une liste immense de conquêtes. Mais au fond, elle s'en fichait.

Au fond, ce n'était plus si important. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas tenter de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Elles finiront par venir à elle d'une manière où d'une autre, et cela lui éviterait de se rendre malade comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Elle laissait cet avantage à Damon qui en retirait au moins du plaisir.

.

.

.

Charlie avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elle prenne une journée de repos. Il la trouvait trop livide pour qu'elle puisse se rendre sans danger au lycée. Elle était donc restée seule, à tourner en rond dans la maison, toute la matinée, pendant que Charlie travaillait, jusqu'à une heure sûrement tardive.

Elle aurait grandement préféré rester au lycée, avec Caroline et Elena pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle n'aurait pas été confrontée à ses pensées pour le restant de la journée. Elle aurait trouvé un certain plaisir à se divertir à ses côtés. Et elle en aurait peut-être appris plus sur ce bouquin, si Bonnie était réellement parvenue à se pencher dessus, bien qu'elle doute que tout ceci veuille dire quelque chose. Comme l'avait dit Damon, cela pouvait être utile, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Elle avait grignoté, elle s'était lavée, habillée, elle avait fait le ménage durant presque toute la matinée. Il était à présent quatorze heures et elle s'ennuyait, comme un rat mort.

Et lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait pendant trop longtemps, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Il fallait toujours qu'elle trouve quelque chose à faire mais là, il n'y avait plus rien pour s'occuper.

Bella savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, elle savait qu'elle cherchait les complications, mais elle saisit les clefs de la voiture personnelle de son père et quitta la maison.

Elle se rendit, à vitesse modérée et avec une prudence extrême, jusqu'au manoir, où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Damon.

.

.

.

Elle claqua la portière et frappa à la porte majestueuse. Derrière le battant, elle entendait très nettement une musique assourdissante et se demanda un instant si une fête ne battait pas son plein à l'intérieur. On baissa le son, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Damon, chemise à demi-ouverte, les cheveux ébouriffés et visiblement d'excellente humeur.

— Tiens ! Quelle surprise, fit-il amusé en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Il récupéra son verre posé sur le guéridon de l'entrée et le termina sans grimacer. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par sa capacité à boire autant sans en être affecté visiblement.

— Que me vaut cet honneur ? ironisa-t-il en se dirigeant avec nonchalance vers le salon.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Bonne question, en effet. Pour quelle raison était-elle venue déjà ? Elle craignait d'avoir oublié à l'instant même où elle avait franchi la porte.

— Je m'ennuyais.

Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire en coin flottant sur ses lèvres.

— C'est vrai, je l'admets, je suis divertissant.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux océans qui lui firent comprendre qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Elle fit mine de se retourner pour éviter de rougir et de se vendre inutilement.

— Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Elle soupira finalement. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et pencha la tête en arrière pour la regarder.

— Alors, pourquoi t'es venue, sérieusement ? Si c'est vraiment parce que tu t'ennuies, je peux y remédier. Pas de problèmes !

Il sembla amusé de sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard méfiant, gênée et horrifiée.

— Alors ?

Encore un jeu de questions-réponses ? Elle semblait soudainement lasse.

— Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Damon, soupira-t-elle.

— Moi non plus.

Son sourire disait pourtant le contraire.

— Je suis fatiguée, précisa-t-elle.

— D'accord. J'arrête. Je me tais !

Bella prit place sur le sofa, observant la cheminée éteinte. Il ne tint pas longtemps sa promesse et parla à nouveau :

— Je me souviens pourtant que tu as dit que le jeu te plaisait ?

— Je ne le pensais pas ! Tu m'as extorquée la réponse de force !

— Vraiment ?

Il roula des yeux et elle soupira à nouveau.

— Je ne sais plus.

Et cette fois, elle disait la vérité. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et quand elle les rouvrit, Damon n'était plus dans le fauteuil à sa droite. Elle le chercha et poussa un petit cri surpris quand elle le découvrit près d'elle, goguenard.

— Tu as raison, tu n'es vraiment pas normale, se moqua-t-il, il n'y a bien que toi qui puisse se fourrer dans de drôles de situations ! Et tu es bien la seule qui ose venir me déranger sans véritable excuse.

Une lueur amusée passa dans son regard et Bella se renfrogna, se décalant de quelques centimètres sur le sofa, légèrement tendue. Les yeux de Damon reflétaient à présent une envie bagarreuse, irrépressible.

— Tu te mens, Bella, fit-il le plus sérieusement possible.

Elle fut surprise. Encore une fois, la situation venait de changer en quelques secondes à peine. Et ce qui la dérangeait le plus était qu'il disait la vérité. Elle se mentait sans cesse depuis trop longtemps, et elle ne savait que fuir lorsqu'on la confrontait à ses propres mensonges.

— Non, pas du tout. mentit-elle avec tout autant de sérieux.

Il soupira exagérément et se leva, se dirigeant vers la bouteille presque vide qu'il avait abandonnée près de la cheminée. Il but directement au goulot. Elle le regarda déglutir et reposer les yeux sur elle.

— Je constate que tu es l'une des personnes les plus incompréhensibles que je connaisse. Tu devrais prendre cela pour un compliment, ironisa-t-il son habituel sourire collé aux lèvres.

Elle grimaça et ne répondit pas. Si elle ignorait ceci, si elle n'entrait pas dans son jeu, elle éviterait sûrement des questions qui la dérangeraient, comme toujours.

— Et maintenant, tu as l'air plus perdue qu'au départ, pas vrai ? Tu pleurniches sur ton sort et...

— Je ne pleurniche pas !

— Si, tu pleurniches. Je suis tout sauf idiot.

Elle soupira, lasse et observa le beau sourire ironique de Damon qui illuminait son visage aux traits faussement angéliques. Elle fixa le regard d'un bleu intense du vampire.

— Avoues alors que je suis un jouer exceptionnel.

— Je croyais que nous ne jouons plus.

— Pour l'instant, non. Mais je prends beaucoup de plaisir à m'en souvenir. _Encore et encore._

Sa voix était devenue plus chaude, et elle sentit son cœur battre plus lentement dans sa poitrine. Il resta à sa place, appuyé en face d'elle contre le mur.

— Et vu le bordel que j'ai foutu, j'ai gagné. Même si je dois reconnaître que ta petite vie était déjà lamentablement dérangée.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! cria-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond, les poings serrés.

— Calme. Assis-toi ! ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit, et lui jeta un regard noir.

— Je sais, je sais, tu me déteste et bla bla bla, inutile d'user ta salive pour le dire, la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ça t'amuse ?

— Un peu, à vrai dire.

Il lui offrit un sourire angélique qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

— Je vais rentrer ! fit-elle énergiquement.

Elle se leva et avança vers le hall. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il apparut devant elle, lui bloquant le passage.

— Non, pas tout de suite.

Il ne souriait pas, mais elle lut une détermination sans failles dans le regard bleuté qui l'observait attentivement.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? De rendre tout plus difficile ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, plongée dans l'incompréhension totale, puis dans l'attente de la suite, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. _Pas_ _encore_.

— Tu n'as toujours fait que fuir, Bella. Tu fuis parce que tu as peur. Tu as fuis toute ta vie, et encore plus ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ne pas affronter la vérité en face pour une fois ? Cela t'éviterait beaucoup de petits problèmes.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles Damon ?

Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui disait, il y avait trop de choses qui détournaient son attention. Ses étranges allusions, son odeur envoûtante, ses lèvres, et la profondeur de ses yeux. Mais elle tenta de garder un peu de convenance et continua à l'écouter le plus studieusement possible, tout en se calmant mentalement.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avoues pas définitivement que je te plais ? Ton sang-froid ne sera jamais là pour l'entendre. Et peut-être qu'en arrêtant de te mentir, tu ressemblerais plus à une humaine plutôt qu'à un cadavre.

Elle s'éloigna de lui.

— Tu es complètement fou ! Je ne... N'importe quoi ! Tu ne me plais pas !

Elle chercha ses mots et poussa un cri rageur. Cela ne retira pas le sourire étrange de Damon qui l'accula contre le mur, la bloquant entre ses bras.

— Tu te mens encore. Et résultat, tu ne remonteras jamais à la surface. C'est si bête...

— Tu as un ego démesuré Damon, cracha-t-elle.

— Je sais. Tu sais que c'est vraiment dommage ?

Il caressa sa joue, et parut réfléchir un instant. Elle ferma les yeux, pour ne pas qu'il lise qu'elle était terrifiée. Cependant, elle savait qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience, il devait entendre les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Elle garda les yeux fermés, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'affronter. Cela ne servait à rien. Elle refusait de déraper.

Elle fut violemment secouée et dû ouvrir les yeux de surprise.

— Regarde-moi ! rugit-il. C'est seulement maintenant que tu vas avoir peur de moi ?

Elle obéit, et plongea son regard dans le sien, se perdant dans l'océan en colère qui la détaillait. La frustration émanait de tous ses traits, fermant son visage qui restait encore d'une beauté outrageante. Elle rompit le charme et se débattit avec hargne.

Elle martelait sa chemise de toutes ses forces, et il la laissa faire, sans bouger d'un centimètre. Au bout de quelques temps, elle se fatigua d'elle-même et poussa un cri de rage.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! lui hurla-t-elle.

Il était dangereusement sérieux et captiva son regard perdu et affolé dans le sien, bloquant son visage entre ses doigts.

— Calme-toi.

De quel droit se permettait-il de lui dire ça ? C'était de sa faute, tout ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui était de sa faute. Elle repoussa ses mains.

— Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi Damon, hurla-t-elle désespérée, tu as passé la plupart de ton temps à me pousser à bout, à te jouer de moi, à me menacer… mais merde fous-moi la paix ! Laisse-moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ! Tu ne me feras rien avouer parce que je n'ai rien à te dire! Rien ! Je n'ai rien à comprendre venant de toi ! Tu passes la plupart de ton temps à vouloir me manipuler, mais visiblement ça ne marche pas comme tu le souhaites. Je suis désolée de ne pas être aussi conne. Ne dis pas non plus que tu as compris ce dont à quoi je pense, parce que tu en es incapable ! Alors ne te permets surtout pas de me juger ! N'essaie pas de le faire. Parce que je sais très bien que tu n'es pas mieux logé que moi.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui jeta un regard noir.

— Ne me compare pas à toi. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille qui ne sait pas se remettre de ses petits problèmes ! Une pauvre gamine qui ne veut qu'une chose, se rendre intéressante ! Tu n'es rien, rien du tout ici. Tu es incapable de te comprendre toi-même, Bella. Tu ne sais rien !

— J'ai touché un point sensible pour une fois ? Tu vois ce que cela fait ?

Il eut un sourire amusé.

— Pas du tout, loin de là. Tu ne parviendras jamais à ça. Je ne me retrouverais jamais au même stade que toi. Et je n'aimerais jamais m'y retrouver, crois-moi. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai gagné. Te voir te débattre inutilement dans mes filets me remplit d'un immense plaisir.

Elle rougit de colère et attrapa la bouteille de bourbon vide qui trônait sur la cheminée. Elle la jeta de toutes ses forces et rata sa cible. Elle se brisa sur le sol.

— Raté !

Elle bouillonnait silencieusement et dû fermer les yeux pour se calmer. Il la cherchait, comme toujours et il y parvenait. _Ne pas le laisser gagner._

— Tais-toi !

— C'est toi qui es venue, non ? C'est toi qui l'as cherché alors n'essayes pas de te plaindre. Tu es vraiment lunatique : ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire l'autre soir.

Il eut un sourire amusé quand il la vit rougir, et un éclair de haine passant dans son regard.

— Non, non, non ! Je t'interdis de parler de ça ! C'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas commencé je...

— Mais tu le cherches.

Elle grogna une phrase incompréhensible et poussa un nouveau soupir exaspéré. Elle en avait assez entendu, elle devait partir, maintenant.

— Bien, très bien.

Bella ignora son regard et alla récupérer ses clefs de voiture qui étaient tombées un peu plus tôt.

— Pourquoi tu te voiles la face ?

Elle se retourna et le fixa froidement.

— Je ne me voile pas la face, Damon.

— Si. Et tu as peur.

Il était inutile de tenter de le convaincre du contraire parce qu'elle mentait. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en persuader elle-même, d'ailleurs.

— Tu m'évites à présent ? Comme toujours, c'est parce que tu as peur de la tournure que pourrait prendre les événements, pas vrai ? Surtout depuis l'autre soir... Alors tu fuis et tu te voiles la face parce que tu as peur, parce que tu ne comprends pas.

— Depuis quand es-tu dans ma tête ?

Elle était facilement déchiffrable, parfois, elle le savait. Et les tremblements légers de sa voix durent le conforter dans son hypothèse car il rit légèrement en s'approchant d'elle.

— Tu veux vraiment faire comme si de rien était ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'avoue ?

Il laissa son nez glisser sur sa joue jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, il la sentir frémir dans ses bras et sourit.

— Tu ne veux pas rendre les armes, se moqua-t-il légèrement en cherchant sa bouche sans vraiment la prendre, tu te bats pour tenter de te convaincre, pour te soulager de ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne peux nier, tu ne peux pas y échapper.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Il avait raison. Elle était terrorisée par les sentiments contradictoires, par toutes ces questions, par l'oubli d'Edward, peu à peu. ¨Par ce désir, cette chose qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'il avait posé son regard magnifique sur elle. Il n'était pas question de lui avouer, il n'était pas question pour elle de l'accepter... Elle avait beaucoup trop peur elle était effrayée à l'idée de se laisser vaincre. Il jouait avec elle, elle savait qu'il était comme ça. Mais pourquoi s'acharnait-il contre elle, sans cesse ? Il voulait la pousser à bout ? La briser une fois de plus ? S'il continuait, elle céderait, et il parviendrait à ses fins. On lui avait dit de se méfier de lui... Elle aurait dû le faire. Depuis le début.

Elle se sentait à présent prise au piège, incapable de se défaire de la prison qui se refermait autour d'elle.

Ce fut avec une certaine horreur que Bella mit enfin le doigt sur ce qu'elle cherchait à comprendre depuis si longtemps... Si son esprit oubliait peu à peu Edward, si elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui, ce n'était pas par hasard... Si elle s'était presque offerte, si elle avait pris du plaisir avec Damon, si elle le désirait encore et encore... C'était parce qu'il l'attirait irrémédiablement. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier.

— J'aime Edward, murmura-t-elle en tentant de s'en convaincre et de revenir sur Terre en le faisant.

— Tu as beau dire que tu aimes ton _Edward, _répliqua Damon en imitant sa voix, mais tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence. Et c'est pour ça que tu tentes de fuir...

— Tu as raison, très bien, je rends les armes Damon. Ça te va ? Oui ! J'ai une trouille pas possible parce que je suis incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit ! Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens, je … J'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le regarda une seconde puis referma les paupières pour vaincre les larmes étranges qui menaçaient de couler.

— Et puis quoi ? Ça t'avances à quoi de faire ça ? Tu veux que je te dise que tu me plais ? C'est ce que tu veux ? Alors très bien, je capitule, _tu me plais. _Voilà, t'es content ? Je peux partir maintenant ? Où tu as décidé de me ridiculiser encore une fois ? D'ailleurs je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu continues à me tourmenter parce que je crois que je t'ai déjà tout donné ! Tu peux trouver un autre passe-temps si tu le souhaites... Mais dans ce cas, laisse-moi tranquille, laisse moi au moins essayer de me reconstruire, essayer de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive depuis que je suis arrivée ici... Et ne reviens plus...

Elle vidait son sac, elle en avait encore tellement à dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait... Il y avait tellement de choses qui se bousculaient dans son crâne... Elle était perdue... Elle venait de toucher le fond... Elle venait de lui avouer, de s'avouer, qu'il lui plaisait.

.

.

.

Elle le regarda assimiler ses paroles. Elle savait qu'il en profiterait bientôt, et qu'il chercherait surtout à la rabaisser plus bas qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

— Je ne partirais pas, répondit-il simplement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas, des larmes amères lui broyant la gorge.

— J'y crois pas, murmura-t-elle profondément blessée.

C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ! Elle se détourna et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, avant qu'il ne rende cette situation encore plus horrible qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

— Tu es bien incapable de comprendre tes propres sentiments Damon. C'est peut-être le seul point en commun que nous avons, murmura-t-elle pour seule vengeance tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait.

Elle entrouvrit la porte, et la seconde d'après, un étau puissant enserra sa gorge. Son dos claqua contre le mur recouvert de boiseries. Elle haleta, et rencontra un regard empreint d'une rage immense.

— Va-s-y, tue-moi ! murmura-t-elle.

La mâchoire de Damon se crispa et elle entendit ses dents grincer.

— Je ne vais pas te tuer, mais sache que j'en ai tout particulièrement envie. Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais Bella. Et tout ça, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire il y a quelques jours, non ? Mais comme tu as peur, tu sors les griffes et tu ne veux même pas te l'avouer... Tu dis que je suis incapable de comprendre? Mais tu es pathétique Isabella.

— Merde Damon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? pleurnicha-t-elle.

Il serra son emprise sur sa gorge.

— Toi.

Le regard redevenu azur du vampire était insondable. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement, puis reprendre sa course folle dans sa poitrine. Et là, elle était étrangement terrifiée, mais incapable de penser sereinement.

— C'est toi que je veux maintenant, répéta-t-il.

Bella secoua la tête et un rire nerveux la parcourut.

— Je sais que tu as peur Bella, inutile de mentir.

Il desserra ses doigts lentement et son regard parcourut le visage de Bella. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir... Elle sentait tous ses repères s'effondrer. Le son de sa voix, le parfum enivrant qui émanait de lui, le regard d'un bleu profond où une flamme y brillait à présent.

Il caressa pensivement les lèvres roses de Bella de son pouce. _Il_ _allait_ _l'embrasser_. Bella savait qu'elle perdrait tout contrôle à cette échéance. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir ses barrières protectrices.

Il effleura sa bouche de la sienne, elle frissonna avec violence. C'était trop tard.

Cette fois, il l'embrassa. Ce fut d'abord violent, puissant, sans aucune douceur, presque comme un animal affamé. Il gardait toujours son cou emprisonné, et il força la barrière de ses lèvres de sa langue au goût étrangement sucré.

Elle abandonna tout semblant de résistance, et elle glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque tandis qu'il glissait ses mains le long de son corps, la collant contre lui. Il devint plus tendre, mais elle sentait d'autant plus son désir violent bouillonner en lui. _Une bombe à retardement._

Le jeu de sa langue la rendit fébrile, encore plus maladroite et indécise qu'à l'ordinaire. Les pulsations de son cœur résonnaient dans tout son corps, et une étrange sensation s'intensifiait dans son ventre.

Il quitta ses lèvres et glissa contre sa peau, la dévorant presque. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'une chaleur fulgurante irradiait en elle. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle distingua les contours d'une grande chambre confortable. Il embrassait le creux de son cou lorsqu'il la tira par les hanches, vers le gigantesque lit.

Il embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres, la dominant sur le matelas.

Elle avait l'étrange mais agréable sensation de prendre feu de l'intérieur, les flammes léchaient sa chair, tordant son estomac et accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Elle savait qu'il sentait tout, et elle savait que cela l'excitait d'autant plus, elle le sentait à ses muscles qui se tendaient sous sa chemise, à sa langue qui devenait plus entreprenante, à ses brusques sursauts sauvages.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier, elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'arrêter cet instant et de revenir en arrière.

Damon arracha son tee-shirt avec impatience, découvrant sa peau pâle et nivelée de frissons. Elle haleta de nouveau et observa sa bouche pécheresse descendre sur ses seins, dégrafant habilement le soutien-gorge qu'elle portait. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que ses lèvres trouvaient leur chemin sur l'extrémité de sa poitrine y dévorant presque la peau sensible.

Au fond d'elle même, la chaleur augmenta encore, et elle sentit le désir de Damon prendre de l'ampleur avec le sien. Elle ne voulait plus retourner en arrière.

Il remonta à sa bouche, glissant ses hanches entre ses jambes, et elle déboutonna sa chemise, la faisant glisser sur ses épaules fortes. Elle découvrit sa peau douce et blanche du bout des doigts et apprécia son goût lorsqu'elle se redressa pour y poser les lèvres. A cet instant précis, il sentait qu'il était sur le point du non retour, le désir puissant balayant tous ses soucis, l'excitation intense remplaçant toute autre sensation, et à ce moment là, il était profondément heureux et fébrile. Il dégustait chacune de ses perceptions, il appréciait chacun des mouvements et des bruits involontaires de Bella.

Elle soupira lorsqu'il glissa doucement ses doigts sur sa peau nue, remontant sur son ventre, elle frissonna, et la sensation agréable qui lui barrait le bas ventre s'accentua d'autant plus. Une violente secousse la fit sursauter lorsqu'il se colla de nouveau à elle, l'espace d'une seconde et qu'elle pu sentir son érection contre elle.

Edward n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec elle... Il ne l'avait jamais embrassée comme ça, elle n'avait jamais pu frissonner et ressentir toutes ces choses avec lui. Elle n'avait pas non plus eu l'occasion de sentir en lui un désir soudain, autre que l'envie de son sang. Avec Damon... C'était vraiment différent. Chacun de ses gestes, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, et même de ses regards, éveillaient en elle une sensation étrange, un _ vrai _frisson, et un désir encore inconnu pour elle.

Cette brûlure se développait dans son ventre, quelque part dans son sexe, et elle aimait ça. Même si la peur la tiraillait encore. Damon était incapable de s'arrêter, elle le sentait à la façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser, de plus en plus passionnée. Son désir était à son apogée. Et d'un côté, elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Il retira avec violence le reste de ses vêtements et reprit le dessus. Elle était à présent entièrement nue sous lui, et elle se sentait intimidée. Il glissa ses doigts entre ses jambes, comme il l'avait déjà fait, elle frémit et dû fermer les yeux et se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de gémir. Un flot de sensations se déversa en elle tandis qu'il exerçait une pression agréable sur son sexe. Un second cœur semblait y battre et la rendait folle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, fiévreuse et croisa le regard brûlant et animal de Damon. Torse nu et ivre de désir, elle le trouvât magnifique.

Fougueux, le vampire empoigna ses hanches, glissant sa bouche pécheresse sur son ventre, il embrassa son nombril, levant ses yeux bleu vers elle, l'observant une seconde. Elle était magnifique, en cet instant précis, au bord de l'extase, le regard aussi fiévreux que le sien, les lèvres gonflées, les joues rosies par le plaisir et la gêne, le ventre chaud et bouillonnant, la peau nivelée et humide... Il écarta ses cuisses, sans plus attendre, glissant sa bouche contre son sexe tandis qu'elle renversait la tête en arrière, poussant un nouveau gémissement. Il glissa y la langue, expert, désireux de la laisser au bord de l'orgasme avant de la prendre, toute entière. Il savait exactement lorsqu'elle serait prête, il savait comment parvenir à ce stade-là.

Il la sentit se tendre, Bella gémit un peu plus fort, et il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, ses doigts retrouvant leur chemin contre son intimité, où il lui prodigua une énième caresse qui la fit frémir, entrechoquant leurs hanches au même instant.

— Damon...

Cela n'avait été qu'un soupir, mais il se sépara de ses lèvres pour la regarder, remontant ses mains le long de son corps.

Bella déboucla sa ceinture d'une main tremblante et moite, presque maladroite, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux qu'en cet instant précis où elle s'abandonnait définitivement, excitée et craintive sous lui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la prendre. Il pouvait ressentir ce que son corps éprouvait en cet instant précis, sentir ces spasmes qui lui tordaient le bas ventre tandis qu'il était contre elle.

Elle sentit son torse nu et chaud contre ses seins et sa bouche fourrageant dans son cou. Elle le regarda. Il était beau.

Il glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses, et se glissa entre elles. Elle frémit, l'appréhension la figeant légèrement. Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

— Attends ! Je...

Il redressa la tête et plongea son regard azur dans le sien. C'était la seule fois où il avait l'air totalement sérieux, même si elle lisait une certaine impatience dans ses prunelles.

Il caressa son visage et le détailla. Elle se sentit rougir de honte et de plaisir tandis qu'un sourire étira ses lèvres fines, satisfait. Le désir brûlant n'avait pas quitté leurs corps, et celui de Bella s'intensifiait de plus en plus en sachant l'échéance proche. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de reculer. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos.

Il plongea son visage dans son cou et y promena ses lèvres, près de sa jugulaire, où il sentait son pouls devenir fou. Il caressa ses hanches, pour atténuer la crainte qui se développait en elle.

Elle se détendit à nouveau et laissa le désir prendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle entoura ses cuisses autour de ses hanches et lia sa bouche à la sienne. Elle sentit de nouveau la chaleur se répandre violemment en elle. Il poussa doucement, d'un souple mouvement de rein, et elle le sentit entrer légèrement. Elle haleta contre ses lèvres, et son bas ventre eut un spasme agréable.

Il donna un nouveau coup de hanche, plus fort, et elle poussa un cri de douleur quand il entra entièrement en elle.

Elle tenta de s'habituer à sa présence en elle tandis que la douleur s'estompait et que le plaisir reprenait sa place dans son corps. Elle sentait un second cœur battre en elle, là où il était, la faisant devenir folle, tandis qu'elle sentait le plaisir du vampire se mêler au sien alors qu'il restait immobile en elle l'espace d'une seconde. Elle décela une certaine fierté dans le regard azur de Damon qui se plongeait en elle.

Les milliers de terminaisons nerveuses de son bas ventre s'extasièrent ensemble, en battements effrénés qui la rendait étrangement fébrile, nauséeuse, comme si tout son corps était étrangement drogué, flottant sur un nuage. Elle se sentait entière. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, alors qu'il était encore immobile en elle, n'était qu'un aperçu que ce qu'elle allait connaître lorsqu'il commença à lui faire l'amour, d'abord doucement, exerçant des mouvements précis de hanches.

Il avait toutes les peines du monde à contrôler ses mouvements qui voulaient devenir bestiaux, plus rapides. Elle était tellement étroite et belle... il l'avait désiré, persuadé de ne jamais l'obtenir... Et aujourd'hui, il était en elle, il l'avait prise... Il était si excité qu'il ne parvenait pas à le croire et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas laisser libre cours à ses envies... Elle soupira contre ses lèvres, s'agrippant un peu plus à lui, et il glissa sa bouche jusqu'à son cou frêle et pâle, mordillant la peau tandis qu'il accélérait le mouvement. Elle gémit plus fort.

Elle se sentait bien... La chaleur de l'excitation qui était auparavant en elle s'était transformée en puissantes vagues, qui allaient et venaient dans son ventre au rythme des coups de reins du beau vampire, dévastant tout sur leurs passages, endormant presque ses muscles, lui faisant tourner la tête... C'était étrange, à la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait encore supporter... Elle avait l'impression que tous ses sens se développaient en même temps, elle sentait chaque caresses chaque baisers de façon décuplée, plus sensible, elle entendait les bruits rauques qu'il laissait de temps à autre échapper, la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber battait furieusement les vitres au rythme de leurs mouvements, le vent qui soufflait autour du manoir, le grincement léger du matelas, leurs respirations qui se mêlaient, les frottements de leurs corps, de leurs peaux... Son odeur qui emplissait entièrement ses narines, l'enivrant au plus haut point... Les remous violents de son plaisir, de leur plaisir... Tout se mêlait dans un incroyable foutoir, la rendant folle, incapable de bouger, incapable de respirer...

Et là, précisément à cet instant... Elle se perdit.

Elle connu cette extase absolue qui lui emporta d'un seul mouvement tout ce qu'elle avait, son corps, sa tête, son cœur qui s'emballa dans sa poitrine, semblant s'arrêter tout assi subitement. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle ne pouvait plus penser. Elle eut l'impression durant de longues secondes de sombrer dans l'inconscience, de mourir. Quand elle inspira de nouveau, tous ses muscles se tendirent à plusieurs reprises, elle put respirer presque normalement, mais son cœur jouait toujours à un jeu dangereux, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression d'être définitivement emportée, loin d'ici. Son ventre se contracta nerveusement à maintes reprises, la brûlant de l'intérieur. Elle reprit peu à peu conscience... Elle put de nouveau voir Damon qui l'avait regardée jouir... C'était magnifique.

Elle avait dut parler à voix haute car un éclat était passé dans les yeux bleu du jeune homme qui recommença ses mouvements rapides en elle, lui causant une véritable torture, la sensibilité de son corps s'étant exacerbée.

Damon se concentra un peu plus sur ses mouvements, l'excitation de l'avoir vue et entendue jouir, le menait peu à peu vers son propre plaisir total... Il ferma les yeux, se redressant légèrement pour avoir plus de liberté, se concentra sur toutes les sensations qui le traversaient, le plaisir qui montait en lui, la fierté de savoir qu'elle lui avait appartenue... Le bruit de sa respiration, la douceur de sa peau et de son sexe brûlant, les gémissements qui s'échappaient... Son odeur qui le grisait...

Un gémissement rauque, comme un soupir retenu franchit ses lèvres. Elle gémit une fois de plus alors qu'il était entré aussi profondément que possible et elle se tendit légèrement. C'était vraiment magnifique, comme elle l'avait dit…

Il se coucha doucement sur elle, enfouit son visage serein contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle reprenait tous ses sens, détendue sous lui. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle que ce soir...

Elle était tombée dans ses bras... Bella avait été à lui.

Il sourit doucement, et alla l'embrasser. Elle était immobile, calme, les yeux clos. Il put la regarder sans qu'elle le sache...

Elle émit un léger soupir de contentement, tandis qu'il plongeait dans son cou, y déposant des baisers désireux.

.

.

.

Klaus posa les yeux sur le visage impassible de Kathrine.

— Alors ?

— Je l'ai vue, répondit-elle.

— Humaine ?

Kathrine acquiesça. Klaus parut satisfait et adressa un regard à Rita.

— Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui ! ironisa-t-il.

La sorcière ne sembla pas se crisper et resta à son ouvrage, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Ne me regarde pas de cette manière, Kathrina, je ne te dirais rien à ce sujet.

Kathrine fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?

Elle insistait, sa curiosité étant trop forte.

— La tuer, répondit-il avec décontraction, mais pas tout de suite, j'ai d'autres choses à faire et je dois d'abord m'occuper de mon double.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu deviens vraiment indiscrète Kathrina, je déteste ça.

— De toute manière, tu vas sûrement finir par me tuer, non ?

Le provoquer était l'une des manières de l'amuser. Elle savait qu'en jouant un rôle, elle pourrait peut-être s'en sortir.

— Parce que sa mort me serait très utile. N'est-ce pas Rita ? Et la garder en vie serait... Trop dérangeant.

Un éclat dangereux traversa le regard argenté du vampire qui s'allongea dans son fauteuil, détendu.

— Mais chaque chose en son temps, finit-il en observa Kathrine, Isabella Swan mourra tôt ou tard. Pour l'instant, rien ne presse, visiblement.

Rita sembla confirmer.

— Je ne pense pas que la tuer soit urgent. Le sacrifice du double peut parfaitement avoir lieu avant.

Il la regarda.

— Luxuria ne doit pas se produire, jamais, la prévint-il d'une voix rauque et articulée.

La sorcière inclina la tête.

— Non, cela ne se produira pas.

Il dériva son regard vers Kathrine.

— Et une fois que je serais certain qu'elle soit morte, et que cela ne se reproduira plus, je serais hors de danger. Il est inutile de tenter de me tuer, Kathrina.

La jeune femme devint livide et recula d'un pas.

— Je sais que tu y penses de plus en plus souvent. Mais je préfère te prévenir que tu risques de mourir bien avant d'avoir essayé quelque chose contre moi. Rien ne me détruira. _Jamais. _

Elle baissa les yeux et recula dans l'ombre. Kathrine ferait tout pour survivre. Même si cela impliquait de se mettre en danger en ralentissant Klaus. Elle ne savait pas encore grand chose au sujet de ses plans, rien qui ne pourrait lui nuire. Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus. Et lorsqu'il la renverrait à Mystic Falls pour surveiller cette fille et les Gilbert...

Elle pourrait essayer de s'en sortir.

Et si cela impliquait la mort des autres, cela lui était égal.


	14. Collapse

****N/A : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, et de me mettre dans leurs favoris. Cela me fait autant plaisir qu'une review, même si parfois je préférais lire les critiques pour me faire une idée. Je suis heureuse de voir aussi qu'on me lit. ****

**Vous pouvez désormais me retrouver sur facebook avec Fanfiction Anger-Lola**** pour suivre l'actualité en direct ou me poser des questions. Je répondrais plus facilement et ce serait plus esthétique que de répondre à chaque début de chapitre. **

* * *

><p><strong>VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XIV : COLLAPSE<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

« Arrête toi immédiatement, je te jure que je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te découper en morceaux et jeter chacun de tes membres dans le feu ! »

Jasper était à plusieurs mètres derrière lui, mais il entendait parfaitement ses pensées. Il était en colère, mais ce n'était sûrement pas ce qui l'arrêtera. Cela avait beaucoup trop duré. Des semaines entières qu'il attendait de ses nouvelles grâce aux visions d'Alice. Des jours et des jours passés à attendre qu'elle puisse la voir, enfin. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle ne la voyait plus depuis trop longtemps et il fallait qu'il vérifie. Et personne ne pourra l'en empêcher, pas même Jasper.

« Je sais que tu es en colère après moi Edward. C'est peut-être en partie de ma faute, mais c'est toi, et c'est toujours toi qui as forcé tout le monde à déménager. Ton égoïsme dépasse largement les bornes. »

Il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il accéléra et parvint à mettre une distance plus grande entre eux. Mais pas assez visiblement pour qu'il cesse de lancer des jurons à son intention.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée et tu le sais ! Tu as choisi Edward, et tu n'as pas voulu nous écouter. Tu en as fait qu'à ta tête. Tu ne peux pas revenir dans la vie de Bella et en sortir lorsque tu le désires. »

La colère emplit le corps du vampire qui continua à courir, tentant vainement de semer son frère.

« Je ne te lâcherais pas ! »

Il l'avait bien compris. Jasper était peut-être aussi têtu que lui, mais il ne parviendrait jamais à le faire changer d'avis. Personne n'y était jamais vraiment parvenu jusqu'à présent. Personne à part Bella.

Le visage pâle de la jeune fille se forma dans son esprit, lui donnant encore plus de force, plus de vigueur. Il devait voir de ses propres yeux que sa Bella allait bien.

Jasper avait raison, c'était égoïste. Il était vraiment égoïste. Et alors ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de rebrousser chemin et de se fondre une fois encore dans l'oubli. Il avait peut-être voulu être oublié, mais d'un autre côté, il apprécierait presque voir Bella se morfondre à l'attendre. Sûrement parce que cela lui prouverait qu'elle puisse réellement l'aimer, parce qu'il avait besoin de flatter cet ego démesuré qui lui faisait honte.

S'il voyait Bella en vie, de ses propres yeux, s'il la voyait se reconstruire comme il le lui avait demandé, il savait qu'il réagirait très mal face à cette éventualité. Ce n'était pas du tout envisageable. C'était étrange, mais il souhaitait au plus profond de lui-même la voir faire le contraire. La voir s'accrocher à son retour, la voir refuser de l'oublier. _L'aimer. _

Il savait que Jasper avait vu clair en lui, et que malgré tout, il désapprouvait totalement. Il s'en fichait. Son avis n'était pas important, l'avis de tous était inutile. Parce qu'il n'écouterait personne. Jasper pouvait bien le traiter d'ordure, cela lui était égal. Edward ne demandait pas à ce qu'on le comprenne.

Cela ne regardait que lui. Ses choix, ses déboires, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et tout ce qu'il ferait n'étaient l'affaire de personne d'autre que lui-même. Et même si Jasper le suivait de près, il ne l'empêcherait jamais de faire ce dont il avait envie. Il était, en cet instant, comme un héroïnomane en manque depuis trop longtemps, incapable de se reprendre. Comme ce drogué qu'il était à présent, il courrait jusqu'à cette maigre dose salvatrice qui saurait égoïstement le ramener à la surface. Et il savait ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour y parvenir. Il détruirait tout sur son passage pour ça. Et personne ne pourrait le ramener à la raison, même pas Jasper et ses bonnes volontés.

Il évita soigneusement le territoire des Quileute. Il savait que la guerre ne serait jamais totalement terminée entre eux, et il était inutile de mettre plus de personnes sur son dos, il le supporterait mal.

Jasper était silencieux, mais il sentait toujours sa présence, quelque part derrière lui, suivant ses traces. Il avait enfin compris qu'il était inutile de tenter de l'énerver pour qu'il s'arrête, pour qu'il renonce. Cela n'arriverait jamais.

Il était très tard, et la lune était à demi-pleine, ne reflétant que pauvrement sa lumière sur Forks. Il serait totalement masqué, et c'était préférable. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ferait, lorsqu'il serait devant la petite maison de Bella. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste la voir. Il voulait s'enivrer de son parfum fruité, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir penser sereinement, il voulait observer encore et encore les courbes de son corps jusqu'à en devenir fou, il voulait observer son visage aux traits doux et beaux. Il voulait se droguer, il voulait emplir son corps mort de cette dose d'héroïne qui le rendrait un peu plus vivant, qui remettrait de l'énergie à ses membres froids.

Et ensuite, il aviserait. Il repartirait, il reviendrait dans sa vie, ou il resterait dans l'ombre. Il ne savait pas. Ce n'était pas encore quelque chose qu'il avait prévu.

Edward s'arrêta devant la maison qu'il avait tant observée, tant visitée. Il crut d'abord avoir rêvé, il crut à une mauvaise blague. Il resta debout, crispé et incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste devant cette maison sans vie. Cette maison qui n'était plus habitée depuis quelques temps. Sur la pelouse peu soignée, le narguant et le détruisant un peu plus, se dressait un récent panneau « A vendre ». Chaque lettre peinte en rouge vif le rendait fou, malade.

_Disparue_. Elle était partie.

— Viens, ordonna doucement la voix de Jasper à ses côtés.

Il repoussa la main qui se posait sur son avant-bras.

— Non !

Il s'éloigna, et fit le tour de cette maison, pour vérifier que ceci n'était pas une plaisanterie.

Toutes les pièces qu'il connaissait par cœur, cette chambre qu'il adorait, tout était vide, délaissé avec précipitation.

Qu'était-il arrivé à Bella ?

Il émit un gémissement en revenant vers Jasper, sans le voir.

La douleur était plus forte à présent, elle se développait dans sa poitrine, et le terrassait totalement. Il était incapable de penser, incapable d'esquisser un geste, et il n'avait pas la force de parler. Il restait simplement silencieux, et envisageait le pire.

Il s'en voulait déjà terriblement... Mais à présent, il était démuni. Si Bella avait allumé un semblant de vie en lui, il sentait cette flamme salvatrice s'éteindre à la vue de cette maison vide. Tout s'effondrait sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir et il oscillait entre détresse et colère.

Si Alice ne la voyait plus, c'était forcément parce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Et il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

— Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, Cullen, lança une voix rauque très proche d'eux.

Il se tourna, et grogna une réponse, posant son regard furieux et affolé sur Jacob Black qui se présentait à quelques mètres d'eux, les bras croisés sur son torse nu. Il avait changé, le gamin, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il semblait haineux.

— Nous ne sommes que de passage, Jacob, s'interposa poliment Jasper, nous allions partir.

— Nous ne partirons pas ! cracha Edward en jetant un regard agressif envers son frère.

L'indien gronda et frissonna de colère.

— Partez immédiatement et ne vous avisez pas de vous mettre en travers de mon chemin. Laisse la tranquille.

Edward fit brusquement volte face et s'approcha du garçon.

— Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine folie passant dans ses prunelles à présent sombres.

Il vit les muscles de Jacob se tendre, il semblait prêt à bondir, à tuer, mais il se contenta de claquer la mâchoire à son intention, forçant le vampire à s'arrêter très rapidement.

— Bella va très bien depuis que tu as disparu Cullen. Si c'était ce que tu voulais entendre, tu le sais, tu peux partir et ne reviens pas. Que ce soit ici ou dans sa vie. Ou je te tuerais. Il n'y a plus de place pour toi.

La première phrase de l'indien bouleversa Edward, il baissa un instant la tête, piteusement, mais se reprit bien vite. Même s'il se sentait mieux à l'idée de la savoir vivante quelque part sur cette Terre, il était malade de savoir qu'elle _allait bien _depuis qu'il était parti. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il lui avait demandé, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle vivrait normalement. Elle semblait lui prouver ainsi qu'elle ne l'aimait pas réellement. Qu'elle se fichait de leur rupture, et cela le rendait fou de douleur.

— Tu mens, Jacob ! cracha-t-il en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Le sourire de l'indien semblait le narguer. Et une scène passa dans son esprit, le laissant pantois. Il savait que cela s'était réellement passé, il savait que Jacob ne mentait pas pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Ils s'embrassaient presque passionnément, comme jamais il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'embrasser. La voir lui offrir ses lèvres, le voir les dévorer lui fit plus mal que jamais. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Pour quelle raison avait-elle fait ça ?

— Tu crois toujours que je mens ? le nargua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ce fut Jasper qui s'interposa entre eux, les repoussant à plusieurs mètres d'un geste sec, se positionnant face à Edward pour l'empêcher de se battre.

— Non ! cria-t-il.

Edward grogna et ne tenta pas de repousser son frère il savait qu'il avait longuement combattu contre les vampires nouveaux-nés et qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir le dessus sur lui, même si lire dans les pensées lui donnait une chance, Jasper savait comment bloquer son esprit et l'empêcher d'appréhender ses gestes. Il se contenta simplement de serrer les dents, dardant son regard aussi noir que les ténèbres sur Jacob, qui se relevait aisément.

— Bella est à moi, lui gronda-t-il en serrant les poings.

Jacob éclata de rire, moqueur.

— Laisse-moi rire, Cullen. Bella n'est pas à toi. Elle ne le sera jamais. Elle était prisonnière avec toi, et maintenant elle apprend à vivre normalement. Tu dois la laisser tranquille, tu ne la mérites pas. Tu ne sauras jamais lui offrir quelque chose qui soit digne d'elle. _Elle est à moi._

Cette vérité lui éclata au visage et le rendit fou de douleur. Il ferma un instant les yeux et tenta de garder son calme, serrant un peu plus les dents.

— Et tu crois prétendre à cela, peut-être ?

— Oui.

La réponse ne l'étonna pas.

— Bella ne t'as jamais appartenu, continua-t-il avec une certaine amertume, parce que tu as tout foutu en l'air en entrant dans sa vie. Tu es si égoïste, Cullen, que tu étais prêt à détruire sa vie pour ton propre bonheur personnel.

Edward fit un pas en avant et siffla comme un animal en colère.

— C'est faux !

Mais au fond de lui même, il savait que Jacob lui lançait une part de vérité, malgré tout. Il en avait conscience quelque part, mais il refusait tout bonnement de l'abandonner. Il aimait Bella, Bella l'aimait... Ce garçon n'était qu'un piètre menteur.

— Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de toi ! Tu lui as fait croire en de véritables mensonges, parce que tout ce qui t'as attiré c'était l'odeur de son sang, Cullen. Tu ne la toucheras plus, tu ne t'en approcheras plus à présent. Tu ne lui gâcheras plus jamais la vie. J'y veillerais. Et si je dois te tuer, je n'hésiterais plus.

Jacob Black était aussi en colère. Cela se déchiffrait dans chacun de ses mots, dans toutes ses paroles agressives. Edward se crispa, souhaitant un instant devenir sourd. Mais il voulait entendre tout ce que ce garçon avait à lui dire, même si cela le détruisait encore plus.

— Où est-elle ? articula-t-il en lui jetant un regard furieux.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à voix haute, mais il aurait espéré voir un indice dans ses pensées. Mais Jacob Black semblait y prendre garde et son esprit était vide de toutes informations intéressantes.

— Pourquoi ne disparais-tu pas définitivement ? Tu as bien fait de partir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu la détruisais.

Il enfonçait encore et encore le clou : il devenait fou.

— Laisse-la se reconstruire. « Fais comme si tu n'avais jamais existé », cracha Jacob.

Son cœur mort depuis bien longtemps lui fit mal. S'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait.

— Tu n'aurais rien pu lui offrir, ajouta l'indien visiblement satisfait, Bella mérite bien plus. Et tu le sais. N'essaie pas de la retrouver. Elle n'a plus besoin de toi.

La furtive image d'un homme plus âgé, brun, posant ses lèvres trop près de celles de Bella passa dans l'esprit de Jacob qui se reprit rapidement, empêchant Edward de voir le reste. Il devint plus livide qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'avoir remplacé. Cette pensé lui donnait la nausée. Bella n'en était pas capable, l'indien fabulait. Sa jalousie maladive reprit le dessus, son égoïsme l'empêchait de penser sereinement.

— Nous nous sommes tout dit, Cullen, termina Jacob, tu dois partir maintenant, et ne jamais revenir. Tu ne dois pas aller la chercher, si tu tiens à vivre encore un peu. Je m'assurerais que tu ne puisses plus lui nuire si jamais tu te retrouves à nouveau sur mon chemin.

Jasper répondit à sa place par un signe de tête poli et entendu alors qu'il rejoignait son frère et lui saisissait fermement le bras, sans que celui-ci n'ait la force de se défaire de son emprise. Jacob adressa un dernier regard entendu et menaçant aux vampires et se retourna, s'enfonçant vers l'obscurité où il disparut.

— Partons, ordonna à nouveau Jasper toujours aussi calme.

— Je la retrouverais, déclara Edward.

Son frère soupira.

— Tu sais que Jacob a raison.

— Non, il a menti ! rugit-il.

Edward secoua la tête pour chasser les échos des parles de l'indien.

— Tu dois la laisser.

— Laisse-moi tranquille, lui hurla-t-il.

Il repoussa Jasper et s'enfuit. Il savait qu'il le rattraperait, mais il avait besoin de courir, de ne plus s'arrêter, jusqu'à temps qu'il ait enfin les idées en place, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution.

.

.

.

Elle gardait les yeux fermés depuis longtemps, feignant de dormir, même si elle avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas crédible. Mais si elle les ouvrait, elle savait que tout deviendrait encore plus réel, que l'instant d'insouciance qui l'avait bercée disparaîtrait et elle n'était pas certaine de le vouloir vraiment. Elle était toujours raccrochée à la réalité parce qu'elle était encore enivrée de sa présence, elle était toujours bouleversée par son odeur, elle ressentait encore les caresses de ses doigts et son souffle sur sa peau encore brûlante de l'étreinte précédente.

Et si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction. Que ferait-elle lorsqu'elle verrait le sourire satisfait de Damon ? Lorsqu'elle prendrait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle n'en était pas certaine, et n'était pas prête de le découvrir. Elle savait à quel point elle pouvait être sujette aux réactions violentes et stupides.

D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait plus se mentir. Elle ne pouvait plus se trouver d'excuses incroyables. Elle avait prit beaucoup de plaisir dans ses bras, alors qu'elle avait toujours pensé n'y avoir le droit que dans ceux d'Edward. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Bella enfoui son visage contre l'épaule de celui qui était à présent son amant et y poussa un soupir, posant ses doigts sur son torse.

Se rapprocher ainsi la rassurait, la calmait presque. Elle n'était pas vraiment pressée de revenir à la dure réalité que représentait maintenant sa vie totalement dérangée.

Elle ne savait pas s'il dormait, mais sa main restait posée sur sa hanche, et sa respiration était calme et régulière. Elle ne savait pas si les vampires de son espèce pouvaient vraiment dormir, cependant, elle n'osa plus bouger.

Elle était consciente que ce moment ne durerait que peu de temps, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne chez elle. De toute manière, elle ne voulait pas que ceci dure éternellement.

« Et merde Bella ! ».

Même si son esprit s'était mis à tirer la sonnette d'alarme, elle ne pouvait que rester immobile, la joue collée contre son épaule, le nez enfoui dans son cou à écouter leur respiration s'emmêler, à s'imprégner encore et encore de son odeur, avant de partir, ce qui ne tarderait pas à venir.

Il fallait à présent qu'elle regroupe tout son courage afin de parvenir à se lever, se soumettre à son regard, sans la protection habituelle de ses vêtements. Elle savait qu'elle aurait eut honte, et elle ne se sentait plus capable de lui répondre normalement dans cet état. Pas dans un si cours laps de temps, pas juste après ce qu'elle venait de lui permettre de faire.

Elle se sentirait plus à l'aise une fois propre et protégée par ses vêtements. Elle serait capable d'oublier pendant quelques instants qu'ils avaient étés beaucoup trop proche.

D'un autre côté, Bella ne voulait pas l'oublier, et même si elle l'avait voulu, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu.

Damon soupira, légèrement irrité. Bella releva légèrement la tête, sans le regarder, souhaitant comprendre ce qui semblait l'agacer.

A l'étage du-dessous, une porte claqua, et elle perçu des éclats de voix.

La gêne s'installa progressivement en elle, la faisant rougir, et elle serra les paupières, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir des étoiles lumineuses. Elle était découverte. Stefan était rentré, et il n'avait pas dû mettre une seconde avant de comprendre où elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait. Et mettre cet événement sous les yeux d'une tierce personne la rendait nauséeuse, parce qu'elle aurait voulu que cela reste quelque chose à dissimuler, et elle savait qu'à présent, c'était foutu. Et elle savait qu'elle serait malade lorsqu'elle croiserait le regard accusateur du frère de Damon, comme s'il pouvait lui cracher tout son dégoût au visage. Elle avait mal agi, elle le savait. Et malheureusement, revenir en arrière n'était plus possible, et cela ne le sera jamais.

Si elle descendait et qu'Elena était là aussi, elle ne savait pas de quelle manière elle réagirait. Il fallait pourtant bien qu'elle soit chez elle bien avant que Charlie ne rentre, et sa voiture l'attendait aux abords du manoir, à la vue de tous. Elle avait la même impression que lorsqu'elle rêvait d'arriver nue au lycée, où tout le monde la pointait du doigt en riant, murmurant sur son passage. Une sensation qu'elle détestait particulièrement.

En cet instant, elle craignait vraiment que cela se produise. Elle se crispa légèrement et ramena précipitamment le drap sur son corps tandis que Damon se levait, à la recherche de ses vêtements, tout aussi décontracté qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, furtivement, et l'observa se pencher, lui tournant le dos, enfilant son jean sombre d'une manière beaucoup plus classe qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire. Elle sautillait toujours d'un coin de la pièce à l'autre, en tirant sur le tissu, ce qui était toujours assez cocasse et n'avait rien de très sensuel. Contrairement au vampire qui semblait avoir un charme naturel dans chaque situation. Elle laissa glisser son regard sur son dos puissant à la peau pâle et il se tourna de moitié, la laissant apercevoir son torse sculpté.

Elle ferma à nouveau les paupières, priant pour ne pas rougir tandis qu'elle sentait son regard posé sur elle. Son cœur devint un peu plus fou. Elle l'entendit rire, visiblement moqueur.

— Ferme les yeux, tu as raison, tu risquerais la cécité, ironisa le vampire.

Bella s'empourpra définitivement. Elle entendit un nouveau bruissement de vêtement et la porte de la chambre claqua. Elle était seule, et elle s'en sentit légèrement soulagée, elle se permit à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle essaya de capter des bribes de conversation à l'étage du dessous, mais sa pauvre ouïe d'humaine ne lui permettait pas d'entendre un autre son que celui de sa propre respiration. Elle se redressa, le drap qui la recouvrait retomba timidement sur ses hanches et elle observa la pièce qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de détailler auparavant. Cette chambre, tout comme la maison entière, avait un charme certain. Mais à cela s'ajoutait le fait que cette pièce était à l'image de Damon. D'ailleurs, le lit était grand, il pouvait facilement accueillir quatre personnes ou plus. Amère, elle se demanda combien d'autres filles avaient eu l'opportunité de se retrouver ici.

En vérité, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Cela ne suffirait qu'à l'humilier un peu plus. Elle posa les pieds sur le parquet, silencieuse, et parcourut le reste de la grande chambre du regard, elle avisa une seconde porte, à l'opposé de celle de l'entrée.

Elle entassa ses vêtements sur son avant-bras et poussa la porte, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un quelconque refuge, le temps de pouvoir s'habiller en sécurité. Elle fut soulagée d'y trouver une spacieuse salle de bain. Elle ferma le verrou derrière elle, même si elle doutait fortement que cela empêcherait Damon d'entrer s'il le souhaitait vraiment. Elle espérait qu'il soit absent une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas, après tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir, de lui emprunter sa salle de bain pour retrouver un semblant de fierté.

Lavée du sang qui avait coulé, elle se sentait déjà mieux, et ses vêtements passés chaudement sur sa peau propre lui assuraient une protection rassurante, même si au fond, rien n'était totalement effacé.

Elle inspira avant d'ouvrir la porte pour rejoindre la chambre, craignant de se retrouver immédiatement face au vampire, sans s'y être préparée à l'avance.

Soulagée de voir la pièce vide, elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, sachant l'ouïe des vampires très fine, se tournant de moitié. Elle se tourna à nouveau, fouilla ses poches pour retrouver son portable, sans grand succès. Elle le découvrit sur le sol, sûrement tombé de son jean lorsqu'il lui avait été retiré. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser, se redressa et poussa un hurlement strident.

Pour le coup, si elle avait voulu être discrète pour ceux qui étaient présent à l'étage du dessous, c'était raté.

Nullement surpris par son cri, Damon la fixa, narquois, visiblement satisfait de son effet de surprise. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre une respiration à peu près normale. Son visage changea plusieurs fois de couleurs, livide, puis rouge écarlate. Elle se stabilisa finalement et observa le visage du vampire, incapable de prononcer un son. C'était visiblement ce qui le fit rire. Elle se sentit blessée. Il se moquait d'elle et c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

Elle se sentait manipulée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été incroyablement stupide, de s'être laissée bernée comme une enfant. Elle ferma les yeux. Le regret et le doute s'installait progressivement en elle au même niveau que la colère qui l'emplissait.

A défaut d'avoir quelque chose à lui dire, elle le contourna et fixa son regard sur la porte, seul échappatoire possible. Seule chose qui lui permettrait de pouvoir respirer presque normalement.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la retienne, qu'il continue à la tourmenter, qu'il essaie à nouveau de jouer. Au lieu de cela, elle entendit le tintement des bouteilles. Il s'en fichait.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, s'éloignant de l'endroit où l'improbable s'était passé, elle sentit un nouveau poids lui nouer l'estomac.

Il s'en fichait, et cette constatation lui faisait mal.

Elle traversa le hall et quitta le manoir. Il n'y avait plus personne, fort heureusement. Elle essuya ses joues et fut surprise d'y rencontrer des larmes. Elle secoua la tête.

— Merde Bella !

La jeune fille démarra rapidement et quitta ce coin qu'elle maudissait de plus en plus. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, et y rester enfermée. C'était le seul endroit où elle était en sécurité, même si elle savait que ses pensées continueraient à la tourmenter, comme à leur habitude. En cet instant, elle préférait largement subir cela que de se retrouver de nouveau face au vampire.

Cela n'aurait dû jamais arriver. Cela n'arriverait plus. Elle devait oublier, elle devait s'en moquer. Elle avait déjà subi l'abandon difficile de la famille qu'elle aimait. De celui qu'elle aimait. De Jacob. Elle ne voulait plus subir les assauts douloureux de Damon qui passait le plus clair de son temps à vouloir la détruire. Il avait gagné. Il avait eut ce qu'il voulait. Cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Elle était stupide.

.

.

.

C'était Emmett qui était chargé de la surveillance rapprochée. Il était à bout de nerfs. Jasper avait pris le temps de chasser, et Emmett avait tout bonnement pris le relais. Même si son humour était parfois aussi lourd que divertissant, il savait qu'il était autant capable de rivaliser avec lui que Jasper. Il ne parvenait pas souvent à prévoir ses actions en les lisant dans ses pensées.

Il décrocha son téléphone portable, profitant d'une baisse de surveillance de son frère. Il s'en moquait, de toute manière, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'échappe définitivement.

— Commissariat de Forks ?

Il sourit, avant de répondre d'une voix claire et chaleureuse qui sonnait pourtant fausse dans ses oreilles.

— Bonjour, je voudrais parler au Shérif Swan, c'est important.

L'interlocutrice ne mit que quelques secondes à répondre.

— Le Shérif a été muté récemment.

Il le savait déjà, mais il fit mine d'être profondément étonné et déçu.

— C'est très important, je dois absolument le contacter.

Il entendit très nettement qu'elle fouillait dans les dossiers. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, toussa et s'excusa.

— Le Shérif Swan n'a pas laissé son numéro de bureau, c'est à quel sujet ?

— C'est personnel, murmura Edward en laissant son regard se perdre sur le mur blanc.

Elle sembla hésiter.

— Veuillez patienter.

Il l'entendit poser le combiné et s'adresser à son supérieur, à un endroit sûrement éloigné car il ne percevait que des bribes de conversation. Elle revint rapidement.

— Je peux vous communiquer l'adresse du commissariat dans lequel il travaille à présent.

— Ce serait aimable à vous, en effet.

Il sentit son cœur mort renaître d'un nouvel espoir.

— 385, River Lane, Mystic Falls, en Virginie.

Elle avait parlé lentement mais seul le nom de la ville l'intéressait.

— Je vous remercie.

Edward raccrocha et dut faire face à un Emmett imposant. Il lui fit un léger sourire.

— Empêche-moi… le défia-t-il.

Son frère lui adressa un rire moqueur.

.

.

.

Bella observa l'horloge de la cuisine. Les minutes passaient à une lenteur alarmante. Elle ne savait pas exactement dans combien de temps Charlie rentrerait. Préparer le repas lui permettrait de se sentir utile, et donc d'oublier l'énorme bêtise qu'elle avait commise.

Elle poussa un soupir et attrapa la pile de prospectus que Charlie avait déposé sur la petite table le matin même.

— Aïe.

Elle porta son doigt sous ses yeux et frémit. C'était risible. Coupée à l'index avec un vulgaire bout de papier. Exactement la même stupide connerie qui lui avait fait tout perdre. Bella regarda le chemin de la goutte de sang le long de son doigt pâle, écœurée.

Comme le sang qui avait coulé entre ses cuisses ce même jour. Elle émit un sanglot étouffé et sa vue se brouilla de larmes.

— Non non non, murmura-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Elle avait tenu bon, elle avait toujours réussi à le faire. Ce n'était pas maintenant que tout allait s'effondrer. Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Ce n'était qu'une fichue erreur, un fichu jeu qui avait mal tourné. Comme toujours, elle avait l'impression d'être un véritable aimant à problèmes.

Elle se leva et nettoyer le sang à l'eau chaude. Bella appuya sa main contre son front brûlant, nauséeuse.

_« Tu es comme une drogue pour moi. Ma dose quotidienne d'héroïne »,_ murmura la voix d'Edward en résonnant mélodieusement en elle.

Cela recommençait, encore et encore. Cela ne finirait donc jamais. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier et inspira profondément.

_« Tu n'as toujours fait que fuir, Bella. Tu fuis parce que tu as peur. Tu as fuis toute ta vie, et encore plus depuis ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ne pas affronter la vérité en face pour une fois ? »_ Le visage narquois de Damon s'afficha dans son esprit et le son de sa voix se répercuta en elle, effaçant le souvenir des paroles d'Edward.

Elle ferma les yeux.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avoues pas définitivement que je te plais ? »_

C'était faux. Il ne lui plaisait pas, c'était impossible. Elle aimait Edward. Elle aimerait toujours Edward. Cela ne pourrait changer. Même après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Alice l'avait vu. Elle l'avait vue vivre à leurs côtés. Cela ne pouvait être différent.

— Il reviendra, murmura-t-elle.

S'il voulait encore d'elle après ce qu'elle venait de faire stupidement. Elle renifla légèrement et ravala son sanglot douloureux. Damon ne l'importunerait plus à présent. C'était une petite victoire pour elle.

_« Tu es toute ma vie maintenant Bella. »_

La douleur était de retour dans sa poitrine.

_« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé... »_

Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti. Tout cela ne pouvait durer plus longtemps. Il devait être parti pour une bonne raison. Lui et son désir de la protéger, quitte à tout perdre.

_«Alors très bien, je capitule, tu me plais. »_

C'était sa propre voix en colère qui venait la narguer à présent. Comment avait-elle pu dire une énormité pareille ? Comment avait-elle pu céder aussi facilement et y prendre du plaisir ? Cela ne lui était pas réservé. Pas à lui. Pas à ce vampire. Pas à cet inconnu. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi stupide.

Elle essuya les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir, fatiguée des batailles qui se livraient dans son esprit et sursauta lorsqu'on frappa.

Bella hésita avant de se déplacer vers la porte, et ouvrir au visiteur. Elle tomba sur le visage toujours aussi joyeux de Caroline. Elle se déplaça pour la faire entrer.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir comme la journée a été longue ! Bonnie a passé le plus clair de son temps sur le bouquin que tu as trouvé, sans résultat et... Bella ? Ça ne va pas ?

La jeune fille évita le regard inquisiteur de son amie.

— Bien sûr que si, soupira-t-elle en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

— Oh pitié, je ne suis pas aveugle.

Elle releva les yeux. Il était inutile qu'elle se ridiculise encore plus en avouant sa faute. Que pouvait lui dire Caroline ? Elle l'avait prévenue plus d'une fois, elle n'avait pas su écouter. Peut-être par fierté, ou parce qu'elle avait parfois pu se sentir plus vivante. Embêter celle qu'elle pouvait à présent considérer comme son amie avec ses problèmes n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, le petit groupe de Mystic Falls avait autant de problèmes de son côté. Peut-être plus importants que les siens. Elle ne désirait pas attirer l'attention, et encore moins se montrer égoïste. Elle pouvait, comme toujours, surmonter tout cela seule. Il suffisait de parvenir à calmer un tant soit peu les hurlements de son esprit déchiré.

— Tout va bien, vraiment. J'ai un peu craqué, c'est tout, tu sais de quoi je parle.

Visiblement, Caroline ne savait pas, et elle n'était pas prête à abandonner.

— Par l'enfer Bella ! gronda la jolie blonde en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi ne veux-tu jamais parler avec moi ?

Bella baissa les yeux.

— Ne le prends pas personnellement, Caroline. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Le regard dur de Blondie se plongea dans le sien.

— Parle enfin ! Je ne vais pas te juger Bella, tu le sais très bien. Bon sang ! Tu es bien comme Elena ! Vous êtes toutes les deux toujours si silencieuses qu'il est pratiquement impossible de comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive ! Mais si tu daignes me parler, cela pourrait te soulager.

Bella savait qu'elle avait raison. Le silence n'aidait en rien. Au contraire. Garder ses problèmes en croyant pouvoir les résoudre seule n'était pas une solution envisageable. Elle se souvenait de la sensation qu'elle avait eut lorsqu'elle s'était ouverte à elle. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

— Ce n'est rien que tu ne sais déjà. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça, c'est tout. C'est vraiment stupide, en fait. Vraiment, je t'assure que ça va…

Caroline lui lança un regard dur.

— Je croirais vraiment entendre Elena, alors que ce n'est pas du tout « stupide ». Et tu ne m'ennuies pas. Je suis ton amie, Bella. Et les amis servent aussi à écouter et aider. Si tu ne me laisses pas faire ça pour toi, ce serait vraiment idiot de ta part.

Il était impossible de résister à Caroline. C'était quelque chose que Bella avait appris au fil des semaines. Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

— J'ai juste...

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à respirer normalement.

— Ça va Bella, murmura doucement Caroline en s'approchant prudemment d'elle.

Oui, elle n'avait rien à craindre d'elle.

— J'ai juste fait une énorme connerie, cracha-t-elle avec un dégoût prononcé pour elle-même.

Cela n'aida pas son esprit qui continuait à la torturer, à la soumettre, à la ridiculiser. Mais elle se sentit mieux, même si ce n'était toujours pas grandiose. Bella la regarda, chagrinée.

— Je suis sûre que non, l'encouragea Caroline.

Bella eut un petit rire jaune.

— Oh Caroline… tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point, murmura-t-elle en souriant faussement.

Comment Edward pourrait-il vouloir d'elle après ça ?

Dans son esprit une voix lui cria qu'elle ne pouvait le reprendre après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Qu'elle avait simplement suivi ses conseils en tentant de tourner la page. Ce n'était pas le cas ! Elle n'avait jamais tenté de tourner la page avec Damon Salvatore. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'était qu'une fichue erreur, un jeu, un défi, une connerie, ou pire encore. Ce n'était rien. Damon n'était rien d'autre pour elle qu'un manipulateur égocentrique. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle en avait été consciente depuis le début. Elle n'avait rien fait d'intelligent pour se débattre. Il était normal qu'elle en subisse les conséquences.

— _Il _ne voudra plus de moi lorsqu'il l'apprendra, gémit-elle en expirant tout l'air qu'elle avait emmagasiné dans ses poumons oppressés.

Caroline pinça les lèvres, elle voulait certainement lui dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Mais elle se retint.

— Je suis sûre que non, Bella, la rassura-t-elle vainement.

La jeune fille se détourna.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive Caroline ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

— De quoi tu parles ?

Bella s'assit sur la première marche des escaliers et enserra ses genoux de ses bras. Caroline la rejoignit rapidement et posa une main sur son coude.

— Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas une fille comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai tout préservé pour _lui. _Pas pour un autre, jamais ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Il m'a manipulée, murmura-t-elle. Si j'avais dû ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward, ça aurait été pour Jacob. Mais je ne ressens rien à présent. Je ne ressens plus rien.

— Tu es perdue ce n'est rien… ça ira mieux avec le temps.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas tout saisi, et Bella le savait. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait simplement besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

— Il ne me plaît pas, murmura-t-elle.

Caroline l'encouragea d'une légère caresse.

— De qui tu parles ?

Bella releva les yeux vers son amie et ils s'embuèrent immédiatement de larmes alors qu'elle affrontait le regard de Caroline.

— Oh mon dieu Caroline ! J'ai couché avec Damon…

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains de honte, de colère et de tristesse et étouffa un cri de rage. Caroline resta silencieuse.

— Oh…

Bella n'avait pas envie d'entendre de sa part qu'elle avait déjà été prévenue plus d'une fois. Elle ne voulait pas, c'était inutile. Elle en avait déjà pleinement conscience.

— J'ai couché avec Damon, répéta-t-elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière, mon dieu j'ai couché avec Damon. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Jamais ! Pas avec lui... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas... Je ne l'aime pas !

Elle se cacha à nouveau, appuyant son front contre ses genoux. Caroline resta silencieuse. Elle cherchait visiblement un moyen de la consoler, mais elle ne semblait rien trouver. Elle l'entendit soupirer à son tour.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi ?

Elle releva la tête et regarda son amie.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, Bella, la réprimanda-t-elle, il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi. Tu es humaine. Tout simplement. Cela ne signifie pas que tu es mauvaise ou que tes choix le sont. Pourquoi ne t'autorises-tu pas à faire des erreurs ?

— Pas ce genre d'erreurs.

— Bien sûr que si.

Bella soupira et baissa les yeux, gênée.

— Tu y as le droit, répéta Caroline, tu n'es pas seule.

— Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être aussi idiote.

Caroline ne sut quoi lui dire.

— Ce n'est pas si grave. Tu sais que Damon est...

— Idiot, manipulateur et j'en passe, termina-t-elle amèrement, je le sais, je le savais. Je ne peux que m'en vouloir. Je me suis laissée infectée par son venin, si je puis dire, parce qu'il a su de quelle manière me faire marcher dans son stupide petit jeu. Le résultat est là : j'ai perdu, je suis perdue, fin de l'histoire. Et maintenant, il doit savourer sa victoire. Au moins il me laissera tranquille, pas vrai ? Et je pourrais peut-être continuer à respirer normalement. Mais ça ne s'effacera pas si facilement.

Si Alice avait vu ça... Elle n'osait envisager cette possibilité désastreuse et elle gémit.

— Je le déteste, fit-elle avec honte, il me dégoûte.

Caroline caressa doucement son dos.

— Je me dégoûte, constata-t-elle.

Cela n'avait jamais été nouveau. Elle se dégoûtait depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'Edward lui refusait l'immortalité. Mais c'était un sentiment bien plus puissant à présent.

— Tu peux me croire Bella, tu es trop dure avec toi même. Si tu savais à quel point je te comprends... De cette manière ou d'une autre. Tu devrais demander le point de vue d'Elena sur la question, je crois que nous sommes mal logées toutes les trois, Bella.

Bella la regarda.

— Il faut continuer à vivre Bella. Il faut continuer à se battre. Tu en es capable, et tu verras, tout ira bien. Tout finira pas s'arranger. Il faut arrêter de se prendre la tête, parfois.

Elle soupira.

— Tu devrais parler à Elena, je crois qu'elle en connaît plus que moi à ce sujet, et c'est elle qui doit t'en parler.

Bella acquiesça lentement et fixa le sol avec une attention toute particulière. Elle appréciait Elena, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à dévoiler à la petite amie de Stefan ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle pensait. Même si Stefan était peut-être déjà au courant, cela n'était pas encore une option envisageable pour elle. Caroline en savait déjà bien assez.

— Plus tard…

Elle se redressa et Caroline l'imita.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre, Bella. Juste... Merde tu es plus forte que ça.

Bella l'observa à nouveau.

— Visiblement pas. Tu as parlé du livre, n'est-ce pas ?

La conversation était close, cela ne servait à rien de continuer à y penser. Il était impératif qu'elles changent de sujet.

— Oui, soupira Caroline, mais Bonnie n'a rien trouvé d'intéressant. Elle travaille encore dessus. Je dois avouer qu'elle est toute excitée depuis qu'elle l'a dans les mains. Elle est persuadée qu'il pourrait nous aider pour la suite.

— J'ai appris à m'attendre à tout, fit-elle avec amertume.

.

.

.

Charlie aimait beaucoup Caroline, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce sa bonne humeur, sa volonté de vivre et de rire qui la rendait si adorable. Elle ne savait pas. Mais il avait longuement insisté pour qu'elle revienne plus souvent.

Bella savait qu'il gardait l'espoir qu'elle puisse revenir à la surface, sans replonger. Et il espérait que Caroline puisse l'y aider. D'un côté, il avait raison. La joie de la jolie blonde la contaminait plus souvent qu'elle ne l'espérait. Mais le vide était toujours présent en elle lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule.

Comme tous les soirs. Elle avait la désagréable impression de revenir en arrière à chaque instant où la solitude la gagnait. Si parfois elle parvenait à rire et sourire presque normalement, dès que plus personne n'était là pour elle, elle régressait jusqu'au point de départ. C'était frustrant et douloureux.

Bella sortit de la salle de bain, attachant ses cheveux. Elle s'arrêta pour écouter les ronflements agréables de son père dans la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle trouvait ce son apaisant.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et alluma la lampe de chevet. Elle observa la fenêtre. Son horrible visiteur nocturne n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de la refermer. Cette nuit, la laisser ouverte lui ferait du bien. Un petit souvenir d'avant.

Elle sourit tristement et laissa une ouverture de quelques centimètres à peine puis elle se glissa sous ses draps, étalant ses bras autour de sa tête. Observer le plafond devenait aussi une habitude agaçante qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Mais fermer les yeux signifiait parfois souffrir.

Elle soupira. Il fallait qu'elle dorme.

Bella se décida finalement à fermer les paupières, après tout, elle était si fatiguée et ce ne fut finalement pas si difficile de tomber dans un sommeil profond.

.

.

.

Damon sauta facilement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sourit en ouvrant un peu plus la fenêtre. Elle n'avait vraiment peur de rien.

Il posa les pieds sur le parquet et tendit l'oreille. Le Shérif dormait profondément, et il savait à quel point il était difficile de le réveiller. Bella rêvait visiblement.

Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'elle perde aussi facilement. En y réfléchissant, cela avait presque été un jeu d'enfant. Il ne lui avait suffit que de dire ses quatre vérités, la défiant, pour qu'elle cède totalement. Et comme toujours, elle avait fui. Il ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Cela aurait été inutile en cet instant : il avait eut besoin de réfléchir, même si cela n'avait jamais été son fort.

Parce que cela ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu, même si la fin avait été... explosive. Il eut un sourire carnassier à ce souvenir encore ancré profondément en lui, tout comme l'odeur enivrante de la jeune fille qui lui chatouillait toujours le nez et ses gémissements mélodieux qu'il semblait toujours entendre.

Cet événement les avaient perturbés tous les deux visiblement. Le jeu qu'il appréciait tant avait prit une tournure différente et inattendue. Elle l'avait surpris. Et ce n'était pas chose facile, réellement. Il se pencha sur le lit et s'assit. Elle ne se réveilla pas.

Il avait simplement voulu la pousser une nouvelle fois au-delà de ses limites, et il avait visiblement eu de la chance. Damon glissa son regard sur le visage détendu de Bella.

Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et cette fille restait un mystère entier pour lui. Autant par sa capacité à résister à ses suggestions que par son visage et son esprit toujours ravagé par le passé. En vérité, elle était fascinante pour lui. Une grande joueuse, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Et parfois, il ne parvenait pas à prévoir ses réactions. C'était ce qui lui plaisait, en quelque sorte. C'était une humaine pleine de surprise et il savait qu'à présent, il serait plus difficile de revenir en arrière. En fait, c'était presque impossible. Tout d'abord parce qu'il savait qu'elle en était tourmentée, et ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer à autre chose dans l'immédiat.

Damon fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il grommela légèrement et secoua la tête. Bella marmonna quelque chose et se tourna un peu plus vers lui. Il se pencha sur elle.

— Bouh !

Elle soupira et ouvrit légèrement les yeux, fatiguée. Il observa l'émeraude avec une attention moqueuse. Elle retint un cri et fit un bond de plusieurs centimètres, ce qui la précipita hors du lit. Elle tomba sur le sol dans un gémissement étouffé.

Il retint un rire et se releva pour l'observer de haut.

— Tu as eu peur petite fille ?

Elle resta immobile, étalée de tout son long sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés. Il se délecta des battements encore effrénés de son cœur. Damon eut un sourire ravageur et ironique tandis qu'elle se relevait en pinçant les lèvres, s'appuyant contre le lit dans lequel elle se glissa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Elle prit un air indifférent mais elle transpirait la crainte et la convoitise.

— T'aider à dormir, te tuer, ou je ne sais pas. Il y a tellement de chose à faire dans... un lit.

Il lui offrit un sourire innocent qui la fit frissonner puis rougir de colère.

— T'as pas mieux à faire à cette heure-là ? grogna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, la laissant surprise et agacée.

— Dégage de mon lit ! siffla-t-elle.

— Je ne t'ai pas virée du mien, moi.

Elle eut envie de l'étouffer avec un oreiller ou d'aller chercher l'arme automatique de Charlie pour le faire souffrir. Ce qui ne servirait probablement à rien.

— Arrête ton petit jeu, ce n'est pas le moment.

— Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi, soupira-t-il, tu es aussi ennuyante que Stefan.

Elle sourit légèrement.

— Merci pour le compliment.

Elle tenta de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir. L'ignorance était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Et puis, elle avait l'esprit encore embrumé, encore enfoncée dans état second.

Il observa la nuque pâle de la jeune fille et la caressa du bout des doigts, silencieux. Il fut fasciné par la vitesse de sa réaction inévitable, sa peau se nivela de frissons sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, et son cœur rata un battement. Cependant, il devinait qu'elle bouillonnait de rage en cet instant, même si elle feignait de dormir.

Il descendit ses doigts sur son dos tendu et atteignit ses hanches, elle sursauta lorsque cette main entreprenante tenta de se glisser son le tissu qui la couvrait. Il rencontra deux yeux flamboyants de colère, d'anxiété et d'autres émotions mélangées. Cette capacité à se perdre dans ses propres émotions était aussi quelque chose qui le fascinait.

Damon rit légèrement moqueur.

— Va-t-en ! siffla-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas du lit et elle émit un bruit rauque entre le grognement et le gémissement de désespoir.

— S'il te plaît ? ajouta-t-elle avec espoir, je veux dormir.

Ses yeux verts le suppliaient. Finalement, elle se rendit à nouveau, très facilement. Damon resta impassible. Une lueur amusée brilla à nouveau dans son regard et il retint un sourire. Bella le poussa de toutes ses forces, sans parvenir à le faire décoller d'un millimètre. Il ricana doucement, et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre de sa part. Elle tenta tout bonnement de le tuer avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main : un ridicule oreiller. Il arrêta son avant bras, s'empara du coussin et lui rejeta à la figure. Elle poussa un juron disgracieux, ce qui était plutôt rare de sa part.

— Tu vas réveiller le Shérif, se moqua-t-il.

Bella ne répondit pas et serra les dents.

— Je te déteste !

Damon lui offrit un sourire satisfait et elle tenta de le frapper à nouveau, furieuse et désespérée.

— Sors d'ici ! gronda-t-elle en essayant de l'atteindre au visage.

Il s'amusa à repousser ses agressions stupides durant quelques instants avant de décider qu'il en avait assez de jouer.

— Calme, ordonna-t-il en la repoussant sur le matelas tout en retenant l'une de ses mains.

Elle expira bruyamment et lui obéit, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle cessa de bouger. Il posa sa main sur son torse, à l'endroit où son cœur aurait dû battre, et appuya sa tête sur ses bras croisés, observan le plafond d'un air totalement désintéressé.

Bella laissa sa paume contre le tissu fin de sa chemise, le souffle coupé. Il sourit légèrement sans qu'elle ne le le voit. C'était si simple de jouer avec ses émotions. Elles étaient si nombreuses qu'il ne suffisait que d'une seconde pour qu'elles changent radicalement. En quelques minutes à peine, elle était passée de la peur à la surprise, de l'indifférence à l'indignation, de l'agacement à la colère pure, et maintenant, elle était calme, détendue. Mais elle était toujours trop pensive. Il pouvait remarquer ses contradictions aux battements irréguliers de son pauvre cœur qui menaçait de s'arrêter. C'était... _Fascinant_.

— Arrête de penser un peu, soupira-t-il en baissant le regard vers son visage.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa les siens. Elle rougit. A présent, elle était gênée.

— J'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas.

Elle laissa sa main à l'endroit où il l'avait posée et c'était visiblement ça qui l'avait apaisée. Lunatique, comme d'habitude elle rivalisait presque avec lui, dans ces cas là. Il sourit à cette pensée, et continua à observer le plafond, autant détendu qu'elle par la sensation de sa paume tiède contre lui, appréciant le calme serein qui régnait dans la chambre obscure.

Bella bougea doucement, visiblement hésitante et gênée. C'était amusant, en fait. Il écouta le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille s'accélérer, puis reprendre une cadence normale, elle semblait perdue dans un autre combat mental digne de son petit frère ennuyeux. Finalement, elle se décida et se rapprocha un peu plus de son corps, posant sa joue contre son torse qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Il inspira l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux, discrètement et resta immobile. Elle semblait plus sereine, même s'il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence. Elle déplaça légèrement ses doigts, en une caresse légère. Elle soupira, elle abandonnait, encore.

Damon eut un sourire amusé qu'elle ne put voir. C'était presque incroyable de voir à quel point il parvenait à la mener là où il le voulait, sans persuasion. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était affaiblie par sa rupture avec ce Sang-Froid, ou parce qu'elle était simplement étrange, mais cette fille le fascinait autant qu'il aimait la haïr, parfois. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui pouvait être si « attirant » chez un sous-vampire de l'espèce de celui qu'elle avait visiblement aimé. Il émit un reniflement écœuré à la simple pensée des doigts de Bella sur la peau d'un Sang-Froid.

Depuis son arrivée ici, il la surveillait. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il avait toujours été de nature suspicieuse envers les personnes qui paraissaient si « innocentes ». C'était son cas. Elle avait beau paraître si faible et si maladroite, elle n'en était rien au fond. Elle était capable de résister, sans raison valable, à ses suggestions. Cela avait été une raison de plus à ses surveillances appuyées. Puis à son envie de jouer. Il ne l'avait pas regretté. Apprendre qu'elle avait été en contact avec des Sangs-Froids avait été fascinant pour lui, même si cela était incompréhensible. Cela devait être affreusement ennuyant pour elle, non ?

Puisqu'il ne pouvait s'amuser avec elle comme il l'avait souhaité au départ en la forçant mentalement, il l'avait repoussée dans ses retranchements. Et cela avait fonctionné comme il l'avait souhaité. Jouer avec ses émotions contradictoires était une expérience jouissive et débouchait toujours sur des événements inattendus. Il aimait beaucoup le faire. Elle parvenait toujours à le surprendre. Elle l'avait toujours surpris, en fait, et c'était ce qui l'avait empêché de la tuer lorsqu'il en avait eu envie. Il se serait ennuyé, et puis, il sentait qu'il y avait encore énormément de choses à apprendre à son sujet.

Cela l'avait aussi aidé à mettre de côté son désir d'obtenir Elena, même s'il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne devrait rien attendre d'elle. Alors, il s'était permis de s'amuser avec Bella, faisant naître en elle de la colère contradictoire. C'était rafraîchissant pour lui. Cette gamine dont la douleur était amplement lisible dans ses yeux clairs lui était parfois semblable, même s'il détestait le remarquer.

Oh, elle pouvait le haïr, elle pouvait tenter de se battre contre lui, il en sortirait toujours vainqueur et c'était une sensation enivrante. Si le détester impliquait de céder à ses caprices, elle pouvait le faire toute sa vie. La regarder baisser peu à peu les armes lui offrait un plaisir immense, sentir ce combat intérieur bousculer toutes ses bonnes résolutions était jouissif pour lui.

Et il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement la partie comme il l'avait fait avec Caroline ou Vickie. Tant que cette fille l'amusait et lui donnait envie de combattre, il le ferait. De plus, cela le détendait. Toute cette tension qui s'était accumulée en lui avec les déceptions, que Kathrine et Elena lui avaient fait subir sans qu'il ne s'y attende, semblait s'estomper lorsqu'il s'amusait avec elle comme il le souhaitait.

Il soupira, agacé. Ses émotions étaient aussi inconstantes que celles de Bella, et ce n'était pas un bon signe pour lui. Il se calma aisément et se concentra à nouveau sur la respiration de la jeune fille appuyée sur lui, de manière très intime, alors qu'elle avait clamé le détester peu de temps auparavant.

Elle ne dormait pas, et ses doigts tapotaient légèrement son torse, hésitants. Elle pensait à quelque chose, visiblement et elle ne parvenait pas à se décider.

— Quoi ?

Elle arrêta son geste et ne releva pas la tête.

— Tu as quel âge ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'intéressait à lui de cette manière. Il fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle ne posait jamais de questions, elle restait toujours impassible à ce sujet, montrant parfaitement qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas gagné très facilement, ou si c'était le manque de sommeil qui la rendait si curieuse et si différente. Ou peut-être que c'était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Il eut un sourire carnassier et se reprit en rejetant l'envie de tenter à nouveau l'expérience. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, loin de là, mais plutôt parce qu'il était curieux d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui demander, et de comprendre pourquoi cela l'intéressait brusquement.

— Hum… Aux alentours de vingt-cinq ans, si je me souviens bien, lança-t-il avec ironie.

Elle bâilla.

— Depuis combien de temps ?

Il émit un léger rire.

— Depuis 1864.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, mais elle ne dormait toujours pas. Il doutait que la fatigue la rendait plus entreprenante qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude.

— Tu es plus vieux qu'Edward, constata-t-elle.

Il ricana.

—Ce n'est sûrement pas comparable, fit-il avec un certain dégoût, j'aurais toujours une longueur d'avance sur _ton Sang-Froid_, et c'est ce qui me plaît.

Il la sentit se tendre. Elle avait sûrement compris l'allusion, mais elle ne répliqua rien, visiblement trop fatiguée et lasse pour le faire.

— Ce n'est pas comparable, c'est différent. Je ne fait que le constater. Les humains peuvent vous tuer ?

Il sourit.

— Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. J'assure mes arrières. Tu veux me tuer ? demanda-t-il amusé.

Elle bâilla à nouveau.

— Hum… Je suppose que nous pouvons vous tuer. J'ai envie de te tuer, oui.

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix et cette proximité le dérangea et l'étonna à la fois. Il rit cependant à son aveu dénué de sa haine habituelle.

— La haine, hein ? C'est si sexuel.

Elle grogna pour toute réponse.

— Tu me déteste ?

Il la vit hocher la tête contre sa poitrine et il sourit.

— Ça me plaît, murmura-t-il pour la faire réagir.

Elle bougea et releva la tête de manière à le regarder. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réveiller.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te plaît.

Il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant dont il avait le secret et qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

— Parce que je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférente.

Bella écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il lui fit un mouvement de sourcils suggestif qui lui donnait envie de l'étrangler, juste pour le plaisir, parce qu'elle savait que cela ne servait à rien.

Elle semblait parfaitement éveillée à présent et son esprit reprenait des forces. Damon fut satisfait de revoir son combat intérieur au font de ses yeux, puis le regret habituel transparaître du beau visage de la jeune fille. Il s'en délecta.

— Tu es fou ! murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête, tu devrais me laisser tranquille.

— Ce ne serait plus amusant, il fit une moue déçue.

Elle s'allongea à nouveau, en gardant une certaine distance avec le corps du vampire cette fois-ci.

— Il n'y a rien d'amusant dans tout ce que tu as fait Damon. C'est pour ça que je te déteste, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il savait qu'elle priait pour qu'il disparaisse, ou au pire, qu'il se taise.

— Oh, je suis sûr que tu as bien plus de raisons intéressantes de me haïr, murmura-t-il visiblement joueur.

Elle grommela.

— Il y a tellement de raisons.

— Je croirais entendre les reproches d'Elena, soupira-t-il, c'est frustrant.

— Tu n'as qu'à être moins détestable.

Elle l'entendit rire.

— Impossible.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau.

— Pourrais-tu arrêter de faire comme si tout allait bien et comme si nous étions amis ? C'est agaçant.

Il darda son regard azur dans le sien.

— Tout va bien, non ? Et puis je ne sais pas si les amis font ce que...

— Stop ! elle leva la main pour appuyer sa parole, ne parle pas de ça, s'il te plaît je voudrais oublier et tu ne m'aide pas. Tout ne va pas bien Damon. Va jouer ailleurs.

— Je n'ai pas envie, non. Oublier ? Hum, tu auras bien du mal parce que...

— Tais-toi simplement, ce serait déjà un bon pas.

Il la ramena contre lui et elle se figea.

— Tu crois réellement que je vais te satisfaire ? Je ne suis pas de ce genre là, ce ne serait pas drôle et je m'ennuierais.

—Je croyais que j'étais égoïste, mais tu l'es décidément plus que moi, par dessus tous tes autres défauts.

— Hum, certainement. Mais tu dérives de ma première question. Tu te rappelles ?

Les raisons de sa haine. Ce serait instructif de les apprendre.

— Je te déteste parce que depuis que je suis là, tu n'as fait que de me pousser à bout et tu y parviens à chaque fois, tu es un menteur, un manipulateur imbu de lui même, commença-t-elle avec colère, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de céder si facilement et de baisser les bras. Je déteste ne jamais savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver lorsque tu es là. Je hais tes moqueries et tes plaisanteries de mauvais goût qui me mettent hors de moi à chaque fois. Je te déteste parce que tu es l'exact opposé de _lui._

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, et il ne semblait nullement vexé, elle continua en fermant les yeux, d'une voix si faible que seule l'ouïe d'un vampire tel que lui pouvait entendre.

—Et j'ai commencé à vraiment te haïr le jour où... j'ai appris à te désirer.

Cet aveu lui était familier. Bella ferma les yeux. Edward. Elle avait prononcé les mêmes paroles que lui. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement, et refusa d'y croire. C'était la fatigue. Elle serait capable de mentir pour le voir disparaître.

Il sourit.

— Bien. Merci Bella, tu viens de me donner une raison de plus pour continuer à te tourmenter.

Elle lui jeta un regard à la fois effrayé et furieux. Le mélange d'émotions était toujours fantastique dans ses yeux.

— Tu devrais dormir, fit-il ironiquement.

Elle garda les yeux légèrement ouverts.

— Ou bien je peux t'aider si tu veux...

Elle devint écarlate et pinça les lèvres.

— ...Déteste, marmonna-t-elle.

Il émit un bruit moqueur et elle lui tourna le dos. Damon sourit, il savait à quel point elle aurait des difficultés à s'endormir à nouveau, et cette pensée l'amusait vraiment.

Il lui fallut une heure avant de retomber dans un sommeil profond et visiblement sans rêve, puisqu'elle ne gémissait pas. Elle respirait si doucement que ce son l'apaisait. Et son cœur ne menaçait plus de s'arrêter. Toute cette sérénité finissait par l'agacer et par l'ennuyer, il se tourna légèrement et observa la nuque fine et gracieuse qui lui était révélé. Il eut envie d'y planter ses crocs. Il approcha son visage et inspira profondément pour s'enivrer de son parfum.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se reprit, glissant un doigt sur son cou, suivant la jugulaire attirante qu'il voyait battre sous sa peau diaphane. Il s'approcha un peu plus, et vérifia l'intensité de son sommeil.

Ses lèvres prirent la place de ses doigts. Il ne la mordit pas. Elle réagit dans son sommeil et poussa un soupir. Il savoura un instant la saveur douce de sa peau et releva le visage, elle se retourna, mal à l'aise et toujours profondément endormie.

Il observa son visage détendu, où ses émotions habituelles et divagantes n'apparaissaient plus. Il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue, et elle gémit légèrement. Puis il se pencha sur sa bouche, qu'il baisa doucement. Elle bougea et marmonna quelque chose. Il retomba sur le dos et soupira.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, mise à part jouer à son propre jeu. Il n'avait plus la finalité en vue, alors qu'auparavant, il savait qu'il voulait la tuer. Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Alors que voulait-il ? Continuer à la découvrir et la pousser à bout ? Et puis quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ensuite ?

Que voulait-il exactement, à présent ? Il avait laissé des barrières s'effondrer et il en avait honte, heureusement, elle ne pouvait s'en rendre compte. Il devait se reprendre et vite.

Il renifla avec dégoût et sa stupide voix revint dans sa tête « tu es l'exact opposé de _lui ». _Et heureusement ! Il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde avec ce cadavre ambulant. Et puis, il n'avait rien à lui envier. Ce stupide sous-vampire n'avait même pas été capable de profiter de ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Il eut un rictus carnassier. C'était lui qui l'avait eu entièrement, alors différent ou pas, il n'avait rien à lui envier. Cette longueur d'avance c'était bien lui qui l'avait. Il secoua la tête, il avait la désagréable impression d'être en compétition. Compétition de quoi ? Son Edward s'était enfui misérablement et ne reviendrait jamais. Non, ils n'étaient absolument pas comparables. C'était même stupide.

Que pouvait offrir ce Sang-Froid à Bella mis à part une éternité ennuyeuse et froide ? C'était écœurant, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre.

Il n'y avait aucune rivalité à avoir. Et il ne se sentit pas concerné. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Et il savait à quel point elle pouvait être stupide d'être tombée amoureuse d'un cadavre. C'était peut-être cette radicale opposition qui rendait les choses si faciles pour lui.

Il fronça les sourcils. Non ce n'était pas si facile. Si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas là comme un imbécile en train de se perdre dans ses propres pensées.

.

.

.

Ce fut le manque de place qui éveilla légèrement Bella avant la sonnerie habituelle de son réveil. Elle s'était heurtée dans son sommeil à quelque chose de tiède et de dur. Elle inspira profondément puis soupira, ignorant l'odeur envoûtante qui lui chatouilla les narines. Elle avait encore l'esprit embrumé et écrasa maladroitement une main sur la chose qui l'empêchait de se retourner tranquillement.

Tissu chaud appartenant visiblement à quelqu'un.

Elle soupira, encore endormie et incapable de penser sereinement. Elle releva sa main et la posa à nouveau, cherchant maladroitement les traits de la personne à tâtons.

— Aïe !

On avait arrêté sa main et elle entendit un reniflement amusé. Elle se redressa, tout à fait éveillée et ses souvenirs revinrent avec violence en elle. Dure réalité.

— Ce n'est sûrement pas en me crevant un œil que tu arriveras à me tuer, ironisa Damon.

Elle distingua légèrement ses traits dans l'aube naissante. Elle rougit.

— Pardon.

Elle éteignit son réveil et sentit qu'il se levait, visiblement de bonne humeur contrairement à elle qui se sentait étrangement morose.

— Sois en forme pour ce soir, petite fille, se moqua Damon en la repoussant en position allongée sur le lit.

Il la bloqua aisément et elle plongea ses yeux dans l'océan infini qui la toisait.

— Pourquoi ? fit-elle méfiante et immobilisée.

Elle observa les traits angéliques du vampire se détendre tandis qu'il souriait.

— Oh, l'anniversaire de Tyler ! se souvint-elle horrifiée.

Damon se pencha à son oreille.

— Oui. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi tu devrais te préparer ? Tu ne peux pas savoir dans combien d'endroits cachés je pourrais t'attirer ce soir...

Elle devint écarlate, dans un mélange de colère et de honte. Oui, l'anniversaire au manoir... Et Caroline ne cautionnera aucun refus de sa part. Pour Caroline, rester enfermée seule ne résoudrait rien. Mais aller à cette fête et subir l'omniprésence de Damon n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle qui avait longuement décidé d'oublier... C'était peine perdue à présent. Et elle n'imaginait même pas la réaction de Tyler si elle refusait l'invitation.

Elle se souvint que Damon était au-dessus d'elle, triomphant.

— N'essaie même pas ! gronda-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire angélique et posa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif et tenta de le repousser. Il disparut l'instant d'après et elle cligna des yeux, surprise.

— Tu ne peux pas résister, taquina sa voix à l'autre bout de la chambre, près de la fenêtre.

Elle saisit un coussin, furieuse et lui jeta de toutes ses forces, juste pour le plaisir de le toucher au moins une fois. Il se volatilisa avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible. Elle soupira et se frappa le visage plusieurs fois.

.

.

.

— Tu ne peux pas nous faire faux-bond ! cria Caroline en la poursuivant dans les escaliers, tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre une robe ou c'est moi qui te la met !

Bella s'arrêta en haut des marches et la regarda. Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir Alice à ses trousses durant un instant.

— Mais je ne veux pas y aller ! se plaignit-elle.

— Je vais appeler Tyler et il va venir te chercher. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à lui et à moi en même temps.

Boudeuse, la jolie blonde croisa les bras devant elle.

— Allez ! Je te promets qu'on va s'amuser même Elena va venir et elle a décidé de boire ! C'est pour te dire…

— Elena n'a pas Damon à supporter, plaida Bella pour dernier recours.

— Oh si ! Elle l'a supporté pendant plus longtemps que toi et elle n'en est pas morte. Il a fini par se lasser visiblement. Tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer. Et puis je ne te quitterais pas d'une semelle si ça peut te rassurer.

Bella pinça les lèvres et sentit une pointe d'amertume lui tordre l'estomac à la mention d'Elena et de Damon, elle n'aurait jamais pensé cela d'eux. Elle secoua la tête. Elle était stupide ! Stupides émotions. Elle avait bien évidemment envie qu'il l'oublie. Elle avait envie d'oublier.

Elle chassa la sensation d'abandon qui montait en elle à cette pensée et se concentra sur Caroline qui attendait sa réponse, les poings sur les hanches, en parfaite caricature de la mégère de ses pires cauchemars.

— Ne me regarde pas avec cet air là, je ne suis pas qu'une fille, je suis capable d'arrêter Damon Salvatore, crois moi !

Bella eut un sourire à cette pensée. Bien évidemment, son amie n'était pas humaine. Elle était visiblement et irrémédiablement attirée par tout ce qui touchait au paranormal, comme toujours. Elle était bien incapable de vivre comme la plupart des filles de son âge, mais après avoir changé de ville et d'État.

Elle soupira vaincue, et le doux sourire de la jolie blonde revint :

— Et je ne t'aurais pas laissée te morfondre seule, pas question. Maintenant, allons fouiller ton armoire.

Caroline et Alice seraient des amies remarquables.

.

.

.

Habillée sur les conseils de Caroline, et peu sûre d'elle sur des chaussures à talons relativement hauts, elle chancela un instant, mal à l'aise.

— Je ne sortirais pas comme ça, se plaignit-elle, je n'ai jamais porté cette robe.

C'était Alice qui lui avait offerte.

— Mais tu es magnifique ! Pas question que tu mettes un jean, non !

Bella se regarda et tira sur le tissu nerveusement pour lui donner une longueur plus convenable. Elle rajusta le décolleté, mais la robe remonta sur ses cuisses. Elle émit un gémissement plaintif et se tourna vers Caroline.

— J'ai l'air d'une allumeuse !

Et ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'en était pas une, elle n'avait pas envie d'être plus jolie, elle n'avait pas envie de s'amuser.

— Non pas du tout ! Tu as l'air d'une adolescente normale, qui a envie de s'amuser et de prendre soin d'elle.

— Mais je n'ai pas envie de...

— Je ne veux pas entendre de jérémiades !

Bella émit un second gémissement.

— Tu es horrible.

La jolie blonde se leva, amusée.

— Non, j'essaie simplement de t'aider. Et je vais y arriver.

— Tu peux tuer Damon ? Ce serait une grande aide pour moi.

Caroline éclata d'un joli rire et Bella fronça les sourcils.

— Je suis sérieuse !

— J'aimerais bien le tuer, mais nous avons malheureusement encore besoin de lui. Tu t'en fiches de cet imbécile ! Oublie tout durant cette soirée, ce sera génial, je t'en donne ma parole.

Elle grommela et ramena sa chevelure en arrière.

.

.

.

Bella se demandait sérieusement si Tyler n'avait pas invité tout le lycée. Il y avait un monde fou dans la cour du manoir, et presque autant à l'intérieur. Caroline dut la tirer de la voiture pour la faire sortir.

Elena n'en menait pas plus large sur le perron, seule, tandis que Stefan conversait avec le professeur d'histoire à quelques mètres de là.

— Où est Tyler ? cria Caroline à Elena pour se faire entendre.

Bella chercha des visages connus à l'extérieur mais ne rencontra personne digne d'intérêt.

— A l'intérieur, avec mon imbécile de frère.

— Jeremy fait encore des siennes... Tu devrais dire à 'Ric qu'il le remette en place.

Elena fit une moue désespérée et fit un léger sourire à Bella, presque timide. Elle le lui rendit, gênée et tira nerveusement sur sa robe.

— Allons voir Tyler, proposa Caroline en souriant.

— Je viens avec vous, fit Elena en les suivant précipitamment.

Bella s'accrocha à Elena et Caroline pour éviter de tomber. Elle observa la foule de visage rieur et ne reconnut pas le manoir, visiblement légèrement réaménagé pour accueillir tout le monde. Elle reconnut une musique qu'elle appréciait et qui faisait écho dans chacune des pièces.

— Hé les filles !

Ce fut Tyler qui les accueillit en premier. Il glissa un regard appréciateur sur Bella qui dansa d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

— Bon anniversaire, fit-elle finalement en forçant un sourire.

— Merci ma belle !

Il l'embrassa rapidement et les entraîna dans le salon où Elena rejoignit Jeremy, visiblement en mauvais état. Caroline attrapa deux verres et en tendit un à Bella.

— Avale et ne te pose pas de questions, tu verras, ça fonctionnera déjà mieux.

Bella tenta de l'imiter et grimaça quand le liquide ambré lui brûla la gorge elle toussa plusieurs fois pour l'aider à passer. Elle entendit Tyler rire à leurs côtés.

Caroline reposa leurs verres.

— Tu as vu Matt ?

— Il doit tenir son service au Grill, il arrivera un peu plus tard que prévu. Mais on s'amusera sans lui pas vrai ?

Les premières notes d'une autre musique résonnèrent et Bella et fouilla la salle du regard. Encore des visages inconnus. Que des visages inconnus. Elle cherchait Damon du regard et fut soulagée de ne pas le voir. Il avait sûrement décidé d'aller s'amuser ailleurs. Elle pinça les lèvres et avala le nouveau verre que Tyler lui avait remis entre les mains. Elle ne grimaça pas et apprécia la chaleur qui se développait peu à peu en elle. C'était... rafraîchissant, cela la rendait légèrement plus sûre d'elle.

Tyler lui offrit sa main, posant son verre de l'autre. Elle fit une moue désolée.

— Pas d'excuses, c'est mon anniversaire et je veux danser avec toi.

— Je ne sais pas danser et Caroline m'a forcée à mettre des talons, ce sera une catastrophe et...

Elle reprit son souffle et implora son amie du regard qui l'ignora en se servant un troisième verre de ce même liquide ambré et brûlant. Elle céda donc à Tyler et se leva du sofa dans lequel elle avait trouvé une place entre un couple qui s'embrassait furieusement et un adolescent solitaire qui semblait planer bien loin de la réalité. Elle l'envia vraiment, durant un instant.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir danser, l'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire brillant en la faisant tourner sur elle même, tu as juste besoin de te lâcher.

Elle éclata de rire et s'accrocha aux épaules du jeune homme.

.

.

.

Le bruit puissant de leur collision avait dû en faire sursauter plus d'un. Edward grogna en montrant les dents à son frère qui était allongé de tout son poids sur lui, victorieux.

— Demi-tour Eddie, tu ne dois pas être ici.

Il repoussa Emmett de toutes ses forces et mit une distance considérable entre eux. Adroit, le vampire se redressa rapidement et gronda. Il pouvait entendre son esprit lui lancer un flot de jurons disgracieux.

_« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je continue à te poursuivre ? Je n'abandonnerais pas Edward. Je l'ai promis à Jasper et tu dois laisser Bella tranquille. »._

Edward leva le menton.

— Je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Je ne me montrerais pas. Je lui ais promis de disparaître.

Il tenta de s'assurer qu'il le ferait vraiment.

— Allons, Edward ! se moqua gentiment Emmett, tu crois vraiment que tu seras capable de rester dans l'ombre selon ce que tu vas voir ?

Son frère leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé de Mystic Falls.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr, continua-t-il, et je suis là pour t'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. Tu sais que j'aime Bella, Edward. Tu sais à quel point je voulais qu'elle fasse partie de la famille. Tu lui as retiré tous ses espoirs le jour où tu es parti et que tu nous as forcé à quitter Forks. Maintenant, tu dois assumer tes choix. Tu ne sais pas le mal que tu lui feras si elle te voit. Tu ne peux pas la briser une fois de plus.

Edward ferma les yeux et calma la rage bouillonnante en lui. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Carlisle.

— Je veux juste la voir. C'est tout.

Emmett secoua la tête, désespéré. Il entendit de nouveau ses pensées exaspérantes et lui jeta un regard noir.

— Assez, siffla-t-il dangereux.

Emmett lui offrit un sourire narquois.

— Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille, mon vieux. Tu sais que je suis tenace.

Edward le défia du regard, avant de reprendre sa course à travers la petite ville qui semblait vivre la nuit. Cela semblait si superficiel. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Bella puisse vivre ici. _385, River Lane._

Il sauta aisément sur un arbre et s'y accroupit, le visage obscurci par le feuillage épais. Emmett apparut près de lui quelques secondes plus tard. Il appuya ses mains contre la branche épaisse et se pencha, son regard de plus en plus sombre, fixant les portes battantes du commissariat. Il savait que Charlie Swan était encore en service à cette heure-ci, son odeur stagnait encore dans l'air lourd de la rue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla Emmett agacé de la poursuite qui avait trop duré.

Il abandonnait. Edward s'était trop approché du but pour qu'il puisse en être séparé. Emmett savait qu'il avait échoué mais il restait présent, pour l'empêcher de n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il ne lui répondit pas et pointa les portes du menton, qui s'ouvrirent sur une femme blonde qui souriait. Elle portait un badge de Shérif, et il se demanda un instant si Charlie avait réellement était muté en tant que tel. Le père de Bella sortit à sa suite et ajusta sa ceinture. Il riait et Edward tendit l'oreille.

«— Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser.

Charlie eut un petit rire nerveux.

— Tout se passera bien. Ta fille est bien entourée, il n'y a aucun danger. Caroline ne va pas la laisser faire quelque chose de fâcheux, sourit sa collègue.

— J'ai appris à me méfier, grommela-t-il de mauvaise humeur à présent.

— Elle rentrera entière. Ce n'est qu'un anniversaire. Tout se passe toujours bien, et puis c'est celui de Tyler. Les jeunes de cette ville ont besoin de faire la fête, vous verrez, il y a souvent des événements organisés par le maire, et je suis sûre que Bella sera heureuse d'y participer avec ma fille et ses amis.

— Bella est fragile, tu le sais Liz.

— Justement, Charlie, elle posa sa main sur son avant bras, elle a besoin d'être entourée.

— C'est juste que... C'est vraiment déstabilisant de voir sa fille dépérir et...

— Je sais.

La susnommée Liz regarda le visage à présent tourmenté du Shérif.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie, continua-t-elle, elle est entre de bonne main au manoir des Salvatore. Tu connais Damon ? Il fait partie du Conseil. Il n'y a aucun danger.

Il eut un léger sourire et retira son bras des mains de Liz qui rougit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Allons, Charlie, tu as besoin de te détendre.

Charlie dansa d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement gêné par la tentative d'approche de sa collègue. Il n'avait jamais été habitué à ce genre de relation. Pas depuis que Renée l'avait quitté.

— Tu veux aller boire un verre ?

Le visage de la femme blonde se détendit, rassurée.

— Oui, oui bien-sûr.

Elle voulut le toucher, puis se reprit, et le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture. »

Edward se redressa et sauta au pied de l'arbre.

— Tu en as assez entendu ? Bella est vivante. Il faut partir maintenant, Edward.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil. Il était si proche du but. Il voulait la voir.

— Non. Je veux la voir, et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

Il ignora le grondement provocateur qui s'échappait de la poitrine puissante d'Emmett et disparut, le semant facilement. Emmett était fort, mais il était le plus rapide.

.

.

.

Bella retomba sur le sofa et se heurta au garçon qui rêvassait, dans un état second. Caroline le poussa aisément et s'assit près d'elle. Un nouveau verre. Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud, et ce n'était pas un bon signe, d'après ce qu'elle avait appris. Tyler avait disparu vers la cuisine, où il se trouvait apparemment un fût de bière.

Elle se ventila avec sa main. Elle s'enivra de la musique et de l'alcool ambré qui commençait à lui plaire. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'avoir dansé sans grands complexes avec Tyler, qu'elle considérait comme un ami, ou l'alcool qui avait un effet dévastateur sur elle, mais elle se sentait détendue. Toute la tension s'était échappée de son corps, et son esprit était plus léger, beaucoup moins soucieux qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était agréable.

Elle offrit un sourire sincère à Caroline qui avait troqué son verre pour une bouteille entière de Scotch. Elle la soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir été vérifier les réserves de Damon. Il ne le prendrait sûrement pas très bien. Elle rit à cette pensée. Un vampire alcoolique. Il aimait autant le sang que le bon bourbon.

Elle frissonna et but une nouvelle gorgée, puis posa son verre sur la table basse. L'ambiance était bonne. Elle fouilla à nouveau la foule du regard, et les couples inconnus qui s'embrassaient. Dans un coin de la pièce, Alaric Saltzman parlait à Jeremy en faisant de grands gestes agacés. Elena les surveillaient du coin de l'œil, les bras entourés autour de son petit-ami, qui guidait ses pas. Ils étaient beaux, et ils reflétaient toujours un amour sans failles qui lui faisait habituellement mal. Elle ne ressentit rien en les regardant.

Elle repéra Damon pour la première fois de la soirée, une bouteille à moitié vide dans la main. Il en but une longue gorgée, sans grimacer et sépara le couple enlacé, goguenard. Elle regarda Elena le dénigrer du regard, puis Stefan froncer les sourcils alors qu'il lui remettait la bouteille en main, le frappant à l'épaule, amusé. Elena montra la salle du doigt et sembla parler avec colère. Damon rit, puis il fit demi-tour.

Elena et Damon. Damon et Elena. Bella secoua la tête. C'était idiot. Elena aimait tellement Stefan qu'elle n'aurait jamais... De toute manière, elle s'en moquait.

— Scotch ? proposa Caroline la mine sombre.

Bella la regarda en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux et acquiesça, tendant son verre devant elle. Elle le garda un instant entre ses paumes et parcourut le salon du regard. Matt. C'était donc pour cette raison que Caroline semblait si désabusée à présent. Matt avec une autre fille. Il ne faisait que parler. Mais il ignorait sa petite amie.

— Il m'évite_ encore_, et c'est horrible de ne pas savoir pourquoi.

Caroline grimaça et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Bella lui lança un regard compatissant. Dans un coin isolé de la pièce, son regard fut attiré par une personne familière. Elle plissa les yeux et serra son verre entre ses doigts.

Deux yeux d'un gris bleuté presque translucides croisèrent les siens. Elle frissonna, terrifiée. L'homme de son rêve. Elle en était certaine. C'était _lui_. Elle sentit sa main trembler et continua à détailler ce visage, persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait que s'être trompée.

Les mêmes cheveux clairs, le même visage fin aux traits agréables, le même sourire dangereux. C'était lui. Et elle avait peur. Il porta le verre qu'il tenait à ses lèvres, sans la quitter des yeux.

Celui qui l'avait tuée dans son rêve. Une colère sans précédent monta dans son corps endormi par l'alcool. Son esprit lui cria de se sauver, de le pointer du doigt. Mais elle ne fit rien, trop effrayée pour bouger. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination.

L'homme promena son regard sur l'assemblée, et s'arrêta sur Elena, il eut ce même sourire satisfait avant de la regarder à nouveau, une lueur malsaine brilla au fond de ses prunelles. Il la terrifiait, elle sentait son instinct lui dicter de se sauver. Elle ne l'écouta pas. Cet homme ne pouvait exister.

Caroline secoua son épaule et elle sursauta.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es livide.

— Je...

Il n'était plus là. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour être certaine qu'elle n'était pas folle. Elle regarda son verre et le reposa, écœurée.

— Rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Elle reprit quelques couleurs et expira l'air qu'elle avait bloqué dans ses poumons, soulagée. Ses tremblements de terreur se calmèrent. Aucun doute, elle était folle. Elle détestait la sensation de peur qui se soulevait en elle à la pensée de cet inconnu, une terreur qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer à deux reprises. Quand James avait faillit la tuer, et lorsque Victoria était apparue face à elle. Elle haïssait cette sensation d'impuissance lorsqu'elle y faisait face.

C'était inutile d'avoir peur.

— Tu es ivre, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Elle poussa un couinement effrayé et sauta sur son siège. Caroline fronça les sourcils.

— Sérieusement Damon, tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?

Bella porta une main à sa poitrine, tentant de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Elle observa le beau visage du vampire se tordre dans une expression faussement indignée.

— Je ne suis pas ivre ! se défendit-elle en se relevant de son siège.

Lentement, les yeux azurs de Damon descendirent sur son corps, laissant une trace brûlante sur sa peau dévoilée. Elle était certaine qu'elle était devenue écarlate. Elle espérait que Caroline ne remarquerait rien.

Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il approchait, savourant le combat de ses émotions. Elle frémit lorsqu'il lui prit le poignet, l'entraînant parmi foule. Elle jeta un regard suppliant à Caroline qui tentait de se faire entendre par dessus la musique puissante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Elle ne pouvait pas la défendre au beau milieu de ces humains. Elle était encore une fois livrée à elle-même face à lui. Et ce n'était pas juste.

Il se fraya facilement un chemin jusqu'à la porte arrière qui menait à la cour. Elle inspira profondément et s'enivra de son odeur outrageusement envoûtante, qui la rendait toujours incapable de se défendre. Il la rendait toujours ainsi.

Il fit volte face, et la regarda. Il avait un visage satisfait et détestable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique, malgré ses faits et gestes agaçants. Damon Salvatore savait parfaitement ce qu'il était, et il était si sûr de lui, si sarcastique qu'elle se retrouvait toujours attirée comme un aimant par lui, attirée et sans voix comme maintenant.

Elle se perdit dans son regard d'un bleu limpide. Ce n'était foutrement pas humain d'avoir de tels yeux. Il n'était pas humain, d'ailleurs. C'était une des choses qui la rendait folle. Elle inspira à nouveau. Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait palper aisément la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps.

Il était tellement opposé à Edward. En tous points.

C'était vraiment ce qu'il lui _plaisait ?_ Elle le lui avait avoué. Elle frémit, gênée. Il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur qui puisse l'aider. Elle ne voulait pas être aidée.

Sa respiration se fit plus haletante, et il la poussa contre la porte arrière. Elle gémit quand son dos frappa avec force le battant, et elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation que son souffle sur ses lèvres lui provoquait.

Elle les entrouvrit.

Il l'embrassa, glissant ses mains sur son corps. Ses mains qui la brûlaient depuis qu'elles l'avaient touchée. Ses lèvres qui lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens…

_Damon_.

Elle se sépara de sa bouche, gênée et choquée par ses propres pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas penser cela. Et il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait _désirer. _Pourtant, elle l'avait fait à tellement de reprises qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de quand tout cela avait commencé.

Il plongea son visage dans son cou et elle gémit, laissant ses crocs la chatouiller, ses lèvres la baiser, la goûter.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Ce n'était pas romantique. C'était bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu espérer. Animal, un besoin irréversible qu'elle avait trop longtemps fui.

Bella les rouvrit. Cela n'allait plus, elle divaguait. _Elle ne l'aimait pas. _Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire.

Ce fut pourtant son corps qui se colla au sien et son visage qui se posa contre son épaule. Elle inspira à nouveau, et se eut l'impression d'être totalement ivre en cet instant. Elle releva la tête et le laissa fourrager dans son cou, s'attardant sur sa jugulaire.

_ Oh, oui. Comme ça._

Elle bataillait entre deux parts d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait vaincre. Bella observa le jardin dénué de toute vie humaine.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle _le_ vit. Elle crut rêver. Elle crut que l'alcool lui donnait encore une mauvaise hallucination. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

Elle en avait rêvé durant si longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus que cela se produirait, même si elle l'espérait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Un Cullen. Elle reconnaîtrait sa carrure puissante entre mille, elle appréciait ce regard profond, ce sourire goguenard. Emmett. Il était là, planté comme une statue au beau milieu de la pelouse.

Damon releva la tête et se retourna. Elle s'était figée. Emmett hésitait.

Une odeur désagréable chatouilla les narines du vampire alors qu'il aperçu le garçon, bras croisés, le regard fixé sur Bella, il perdit peu à peu son sourire. Elle s'échappa de ses bras et hésita à son tour.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

— Emmett, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se crispa, une vilaine ride soucieuse apparut sur son front alors qu'elle pinçait les lèvres. Elle souffla et empoigna son sein gauche, où son cœur battait furieusement.

— Salut Bella ! murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire désolé.

Elle courut et trébucha à quelques mètres de lui. Deux bras puissants et glacés se refermèrent sur son frêle corps et la soulevèrent. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'il la serra contre lui avant de la reposer. Il était bien réel.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en parcourant le visage à présent livide et larmoyant de celle qu'il appréciait réellement comme sa soeur.

Elle émit un gémissement plaintif.

— Bella ?

Elle reconnaissait cette voix mélodieuse. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et la douleur revint en elle, lancinante. Emmett parut soucieux et découragé. Il dansa d'un pied à l'autre, maladroit.

Elle fixa le visage torturé du second vampire qui était apparu à sa droite. Elle n'avait jamais cru cela possible.

— Edward.

Bella ne fit pas un geste et tenta d'estomper la douleur qui se développait en elle.

— Non…, elle recula et les bras d'Emmett l'enveloppèrent protecteur.

Elle entendit un grondement, quelques mètres derrière eux et se tourna, croisant le visage impassible de Damon, le regard de plus en plus agressif.


	15. Don't tear me down

****N/A : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, et de me mettre dans leurs favoris. Cela me fait autant plaisir qu'une review, même si parfois je préférais lire les critiques pour me faire une idée. Je suis heureuse de voir aussi qu'on me lit. ****

**Vous pouvez désormais me retrouver sur facebook avec Fanfiction Anger-Lola**** pour suivre l'actualité en direct ou me poser des questions. Je répondrais plus facilement et ce serait plus esthétique que de répondre à chaque début de chapitre. **

* * *

><p><strong>VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XV : DON'T TEAR ME DOWN<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Bella s'agrippa fortement à l'avant bras puissant et froid d'Emmett qui la protégeait, empêchant son frère d'avancer plus que nécessaire. Le visage de marbre du vampire qui avait détruit sa vie quelques mois auparavant semblait à présent torturé. Comme s'il était vexé de sa réaction. Il avait sûrement dû s'imaginer qu'elle serait heureuse de son retour. Ce n'était pas le cas, visiblement, et cette constatation avait blessé Edward.

Elle se sentait horriblement mal, le monstre s'était réveillé en elle, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se contentait de se cacher derrière Emmett, de fermer les yeux et de répéter en boucle dans sa tête que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt aussi seule qu'auparavant.

Elle avait si souvent imaginé son retour que ceci lui paraissait bien irréel à présent. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait cédé face à lui, qu'elle aurait sauté dans ses bras glacials qui l'auraient entourée amoureusement. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Elle voulait simplement se mettre à l'abri, loin de lui, et réparer ce qu'il venait de briser en revenant dans sa vie.

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes de désespoir et tenta de respirer normalement, appuyant sa paume sur son cœur qui menaçait de s'arrêter, le colossal Emmett la ramena un peu plus contre son torse et elle l'entendit siffler à l'intention de son frère qui tentait apparemment de s'approcher.

Bella entrouvrit un œil et jeta à nouveau un regard vers la porte arrière du manoir où Damon commençait à gronder à nouveau. Le son parvint plus nettement à ses oreilles bourdonnantes et elle serra un peu plus la peau du vampire, anxieuse. Elle avait presque oublié sa présence, et elle était encore plus inquiète qu'auparavant.

Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la maison, et les bruits de la fête qui s'y déroulait lui parvenaient légèrement. Elle aurait tout donné pour voir Caroline la rejoindre, et l'emmener loin d'ici. Comme elle l'avait promis avant qu'elle ne vienne à cette fête. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa vie d'humaine vire au pire des cauchemars ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en elle pour mériter cela ? Mais son amie ne vint pas.

Et elle était incapable d'arrêter le temps qui semblait s'écouler à une vitesse alarmante, pour éviter le désastre qui allait suivre. Bella aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière et fuir cette scène qui développait une douleur puissante en elle, qui la dévorait et l'empêchait de respirer.

Elle regarda Edward lancer un coup d'œil agressif et désintéressé à Damon qui se tenait toujours immobile au milieu du perron, fixant le Sang-Froid avec un calme angoissant. Il ne devrait pas le regarder de cette manière. Elle observa avec horreur, comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti, chaque muscle du vampire se tendre, prêt à bondir sur sa proie qui semblait le défier. Même si le visage impérial de Damon n'exprimait rien, elle observa ses yeux, d'habitude si limpides, devenir aussi sombres que la Géhenne, comme s'il était tout droit sorti des Enfers. Et il serait impossible de l'arrêter.

Bella sentit ses ongles grincer désagréablement sur la peau dure d'Emmett, menaçant de se rompre sous l'étreinte.

— Tout va bien Bella. murmura-t-il.

Elle regarda le visage parfait du colosse, toujours tourné vers son frère. Ils se toisaient sans prendre la peine d'offrir un tant soit peu d'attention à Damon Salvatore. Et ils avaient tort. Mais ils n'auraient pu le soupçonner d'être dangereux. Tel un animal, le vampire attendait le moment propice, qui viendrait vite. Elle avait peu de temps pour agir. Bella ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle savait qui était sa proie en cet instant précis. _Edward_. Elle ne voulait pas s'approcher d'Edward, elle ne le supporterait pas. Et Damon semblait hors de contrôle. Elle n'avait jamais vu son visage prendre une telle dangerosité.

Si elle le touchait... Si elle tentait quoique ce soit... Elle craignait qu'il soit incapable de se contrôler. Et pour la première fois, Bella se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur de lui.

Les images du corps pourrissant à vu d'œil de Victoria lui infligèrent une nouvelle douleur sourde. Elle imaginait le visage des Cullen prendre cette couleur écœurante alors qu'ils agonisaient. Jamais elle ne supporterait cette vision, même si elle en voulait profondément au Sang-Froid qui l'avait abandonnée. Elle n'était pas ainsi, elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, observant l'échéance approcher aussi sournoisement que cela avait commencé.

La voix mélodieuse et douce d'Edward attira son attention vers lui, la rendant encore plus malade que nécessaire.

— Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi, Bella ?

Il était blessé. Et si cela avait été dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait peut-être hurlé que ce n'était surtout pas à lui d'avoir mal, ou elle l'aurait réconforté. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour elle durant ces derniers mois où il avait disparu. Une lueur de mépris traversa son regard alors qu'elle se tassait d'autant plus sur elle-même.

Sur le perron, Damon éclata de rire, attirant à nouveau l'attention d'Edward, puis celle d'Emmett. Bella frissonna. Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sombres sur le Sang-Froid, sans perdre ce rictus étrange qui dessinait parfaitement ses lèvres. De là où elle était, elle voyait chaque détail de son visage dangereux. Edward fronça les sourcils, interrogateur.

Pourquoi ne perdait-il pas son calme ? Edward devait pouvoir lire les intentions pourtant claires de Damon à son égard ?

Pourtant, il semblait dans une totale incompréhension, comme si cet homme si sûr de lui semblait tout droit sorti d'une fiction.

Bella avait toujours l'impression de voir la scène se dérouler à une lenteur terrifiante, même si elle savait au fond d'elle-même, que tout ceci avait à peine duré une minute depuis qu'Emmett était apparu sur la pelouse.

Pour quelle raison Edward semblait-il si calme ? Il avait pourtant dû voir le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Damon. S'il le croyait réellement humain comme elle en avait l'impression, il s'imaginait peut-être que la concurrence était faible. Il pensait qu'elle retournerait dans ses bras à l'instant même où elle le verrait. Comme une humaine stupide et aveuglée. Elle frissonna de colère.

Cette fois, Edward lui offrait toute son attention interrogatrice. Et il déclarait la guerre sans le savoir réellement. Elle lâcha le bras d'Emmett et regarda une fois encore le visage de Damon Salvatore qui offrait un spectacle incroyable de détermination.

— Bonsoir petit Sang-Froid, susurra doucement Damon en descendant les marches avec une lenteur dangereuse, il me tardait de faire ta connaissance.

Edward sembla profondément surpris. Le vampire continua son approche féline, lui donnant encore plus l'apparence d'un chasseur traquant sa proie. Il semblait qu'il la tenait déjà prisonnière. Elle vit ses traits de prédateur qui la fascinait qui remplacèrent ceux habituellement attrayants du vampire. Ses canines acérées brillèrent dangereusement et Bella cessa de respirer. Le temps s'arrêtait, mais son esprit continuait à chercher une solution probable pour empêcher un massacre inutile.

— Damon, implora-t-elle dans une vaine tentative.

Il ne daigna lui offrir son attention ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde. Le traqueur était subjugué par sa proie. Et Edward ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage maintenant inhumain de l'homme qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il le morde, lui ou Emmett. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Les deux Cullen ne semblaient plus ignorer qu'il pouvait leur nuire. Plus maintenant, même s'ils semblaient tous deux totalement surpris. Ils ne pouvaient seulement imaginer à quel point ils risquaient la mort.

A une vitesse affolante, ils entrèrent en contact. Le bruit résonna, masquant les grondements et les coups assourdissants. Emmett l'abandonna, et fonça vers eux, chargeant en grognant à son tour, menaçant.

Elle voulut crier, mais elle ne fit qu'émettre un son étouffé, qui l'étrangla à moitié. Elle parvint de nouveau à respirer. Elle distinguait difficilement la bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux horrifiés et elle en était terrifiée. Elle était incapable de voir ce qu'il se passait, si l'un deux était blessé.

Damon réapparut nettement, son poing rencontrant le visage d'Emmett qui gronda. Il envoya un violent coup de genou qui le projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin, tout cela en un temps record, qui lui permit même d'attaquer Edward qui se redressait souplement en face de lui, bien avant qu'Emmett n'ait le temps de se relever à son tour. Damon était si furieux qu'il semblait incontrôlable.

Bella émit un sanglot et ne parvint ni à bouger, ni à parler. La douleur l'en dissuadait et c'était une sensation aussi horrible qu'elle était terrifiante.

Une nouvelle ombre jeta à nouveau Emmett sur le sol, alors qu'Edward évitait toujours les coups et les crocs de Damon. Une main secourable la saisit et elle sursauta, détachant son intérêt de la bataille, juste le temps de croiser le visage inquiet de Caroline.

Les grognements et les coups résonnaient toujours en rythme autour d'elle, lui offrant un mal de tête terrible qui l'empêchait de réagir sereinement, tandis qu'un poids encore plus douloureux lui vrillait les entrailles, déclenchant des larmes brûlantes qui ravageaient ses joues.

Au sol, elle aperçu Stefan qui tentait d'immobiliser Emmett d'une main de fer, sans y parvenir. Leur envie de défendre leur frère respectifs était forte, mais elle savait que Stefan ne se nourrissait que de sang animal, et que cela le rendait beaucoup plus faible que Damon ou Caroline.

— Stefan ! implora-t-elle.

Le vampire releva la tête quelques minutes. Son regard n'avait rien de dangereux, et cela la rassura, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était empêcher Emmett de toucher à Damon, et il y parvenait peu à peu. Caroline avait disparue et Bella tourna la tête, paniquée. La jolie blonde sortait les crocs, menaçant Edward alors qu'elle tentait vainement d'arrêter le second. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Damon était dans une telle fureur que ce n'était sûrement pas sa présence qui pourrait l'arrêter, Bella le sentait au fond d'elle-même, grondant dans sa poitrine. Et le coup de poing que le vampire porta à la joue de la jeune femme la conforta dans cette impression. La colère de Damon était effroyable, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, jamais aussi terrifiant. Et elle savait que rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle avait déjà entendu à quel point il était instable, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que c'était à ce point.

Bella inspira plusieurs fois pour empêcher la nausée de monter un peu plus en elle, pour parvenir à respirer presque normalement, alimentant suffisamment ses muscles en oxygène pour avancer. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Rester sans rien faire, ce n'était définitivement pas elle.

Alors que Stefan était en proie à un combat avec le colossal Emmett, que Caroline atterrissait violemment contre un tronc d'arbre, que la fête se déroulait à l'intérieur sans anicroche, Bella courut aussi vite que ses frêles jambes d'humaine faible lui permettaient, elle courut encore et encore, vers le lieu où Damon tenait Edward, claquant des dents à quelques centimètres de sa peau diaphane. Les quelques mètres qui la séparait d'eux semblaient s'éterniser, et ses escarpins lui échappèrent, sans la faire trébucher. Elle traversa la pelouse, pieds nus, incapable de réfléchir. Il fallait tenter quelques chose, n'importe quoi, pour éviter l'inévitable qui menaçait de se produire si elle n'agissait pas. Elle pourrait peut-être parvenir à distraire Damon.

Il ne la tuerait pas. Il ne l'avait pas fait lorsqu'il en avait eut l'occasion, alors, pourquoi le ferait-il aujourd'hui ? Sa rage était pourtant grande et il semblait incapable de distinguer autre chose qu'Edward. Edward qu'il voulait mort. Ce n'était pas à lui de juger de son sort.

Alors, lorsque Bella les atteignit, elle s'accrocha de toute ses forces la chemise noire de Damon, espérant le faire lâcher prise ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ce qui lui permettrait de se glisser entre leurs corps et empêcher un massacre.

— Damon, hurla-t-elle désespérée, arrête !

Elle savait pourtant qu'il l'entendait, qu'il savait que c'était elle, et même si Edward voulait se défaire de sa poigne de fer, pour jouer son rôle de protecteur avec quelques mois de retards, le vampire brun n'était pas prêt à le lâcher. Il continuait à le fixer dangereusement, tentant de le mordre pour le réduire en charpie.

Caroline réapparut près d'eux et parvint à grande peine à faire lâcher prise à Damon, bousculant Bella durant la lutte. Elle se précipita entre les corps tremblants de rage des vampires et se positionna dos à Edward, bras écartés et plongea son regard dans celui sombre du vampire qui lui faisait face et qui expédia Caroline loin d'eux. Il grogna, se voulant menaçant.

— Ne me touche pas, gronda-t-elle à l'intention d'Edward qui s'apprêtait à la mettre à l'abri.

A sa plus grande satisfaction, il s'exécuta, mais elle pouvait toujours sentir la présence de son corps froid dans son dos, très près d'elle. Elle tenta de maîtriser le tremblement de son corps face au visage effroyablement glacial et agressif de Damon.

— Écarte-toi, Bella.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement terrifiant qui l'ébranla de toute part. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce dont elle avait l'habitude d'entendre lorsqu'il était avec elle. Même lorsqu'elle l'avait mis en colère. Cette fois, son visage avait repris son apparence angélique habituelle, mais il n'était plus le Damon qu'elle avait appris à désirer au fil du temps. En lui grondait encore la colère et cette chose qui faisait de lui un être redoutable. Elle faisait face au vampire incontrôlable dont elle avait parfois entendu parler.

— S'il-te-plaît Damon, ne fais pas ça, tenta-t-elle sans baisser les yeux.

Elle respirait trop vivement et cela lui donnait l'impression de s'étouffer un peu plus à chaque secondes qui passait. Le temps s'arrêtait pourtant autour d'elle, et il ne lui parvint rien d'autre que la vision du vampire, la sensation du Sang-Froid derrière elle, et les bruits de leurs respirations respectives. La sienne était beaucoup trop erratique et trahissait son état intérieur.

— Dégage _Isabella !_

Plus menaçant encore.

— Tu ne me feras rien, assura-t-elle en gardant sa position inconfortable.

Damon fronça les sourcils, et l'ombre d'un rictus éclaira son visage si sombre.

— Tu n'en as pas l'air certaine ?

Bella ne répondit rien, mais garda les yeux plongés dans les siens. Derrière elle, Edward tenta de la raisonner mais elle ne l'écouta pas.

— Si tu la touche, je te jure que je te tuerais !

Caroline, qui tentait de se relever plusieurs mètres plus loin, semblait aussi désespérée qu'elle puisse l'être intérieurement. Elle entendait encore le bruit du combat d'Emmett et de Stefan, puis la voix affolée d'Elena. Elle s'en moquait.

— Tu ne me feras rien, répéta-t-elle.

En vérité, elle était terrifiée. Mais sa voix résonnait plus à ses oreilles comme un défi, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. C'était censé le faire réagir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout leur petit jeu était bien loin des pensées de Damon, à présent. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : plonger ses canines acérées dans la peau de l'ennemi.

— Je ne supporte pas qu'on se mette en travers de mon chemin, _Isabella. _Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer.

Sa voix tremblait de rage, et à nouveau, les veines autour de ses yeux apparaissaient et disparaissaient de temps à autre. Il n'avait qu'un seul geste à faire, et elle disparaîtrait.

Bella inspira profondément, pour évacuer l'angoisse qui s'accumulait en elle.

— Fais-le.

Elle continua à le toiser déterminée. Il ne ferait rien. Lentement, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et avisa Edward derrière elle, tenaillé entre son envie de la protéger et celle de la laisser prendre les choses en main. Un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur Bella et inspirait son odeur.

— Tu es ridicule, ronronna-t-il avec ironie, oh mais je pourrais faire bien mieux, bien mieux que de te tuer _Isabella._

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire : la tuer répondrait à certaines de ses attentes profondément enfouies en elle, et cela ne lui permettrait pas de la faire souffrir.

— Je pourrais dire beaucoup de choses qui te briseront, continua-t-il en se redressant.

Bella se sentit frémir et ferma les yeux, rompant leur regard.

— Bella, que va dire ce pauvre Edward ?

Elle entendait clairement la moquerie dans sa voix. Elle rouvrit les paupières et le regarda.

— Oh... Tu ne comptais pas lui dire ?

Bella baissa légèrement les bras, ses épaules craquèrent, endolories. Damon regarda un instant le Sang-Froid, amusé.

— Tu ne lui aurais pas dit à quel point tu adorais nos petits jeux ?

Elle sentit les sanglots se bloquer dans sa gorge à l'entente de la voix de Damon et de son visage impassible. Comme s'il n'avait plus rien d'humain.

— Ni à quel point tu aimais qu'on te touche ?

Edward gronda dangereusement derrière lui. Alors qu'il glissait la main sur elle, par pure provocation.

— Tu lui aurais dit que tu avais joui Bella ?

Il l'avait murmuré, mais sa voix était toujours aussi terrifiante.

— Oh oui, raconte-lui comment tu as joui, ce soir là, à quel point tu as aimé ça.

Derrière elle, Edward s'était figé, et des larmes brûlantes dévalèrent ses joues, son cœur se brisa une fois de plus dans sa poitrine et ses entrailles se tordirent avec violence. Cela faisait mal et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait grandement préféré qu'il la tue. Elle se sentait incroyablement humiliée.

— Je me trompe ?

Elle sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, incapable de nier.

— Alors va-t-en, gronda-t-il en la faisait sursauter.

Pétrifiée, elle ne bougea pas, et elle très rapidement il la saisie par la gorge, si fort qu'elle fut incapable de respirer et qu'elle eut l'impression que sa nuque allait se briser comme une vulgaire brindille.

— Ne me sous-estime plus jamais Bella, cracha Damon en la tétanisant encore plus.

Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux et il poussa un râle rauque, sa poigne se desserra autour de sa gorge et elle put à nouveau voir nettement. Edward avait entamé un mouvement rageur pour la défendre mais s'était arrêté, Emmett et Stefan s'étaient redressés, et Caroline apparaissait nettement derrière Damon, une seringue épaisse à la main, alors qu'il tombait à genoux à ses pieds, sombrant dans l'inconscience. Elle poussa un gémissement et s'éloigna rapidement, s'accrochant au bras de Caroline. Stefan apparut près d'eux l'instant d'après, et Elena traversa la pelouse, encore ébahie par ce qu'elle venait de voir, et d'entendre.

Quand Bella releva les yeux du corps sans réactions de Damon, les deux Cullen avaient disparus. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être soulagée, ou horrifiée de subir un énième abandon de leur part. Elle hésitait entre la honte et le désespoir. Elle hésitait à s'approcher du corps du vampire pour vérifier s'il n'était pas mort.

Mais la réaction passive de Stefan, qui serait sans aucun doute d'une rage sans nom si son frère venait à mourir, la conforta dans l'idée qu'il en fallait beaucoup plus pour venir à bout de Damon Salvatore. Elle eut envie de rire à cette pensée mais son ricanement se transforma en hoquet, puis en sanglots violents et douloureux. Caroline la réconforta et Elena s'approcha piteusement d'elles, ses grands yeux chocolat noyés de larmes de compassion et de tristesse.

— Je suis désolée, hoqueta Bella.

Elle sentit Caroline faire signe à Stefan qui emporta visiblement Damon loin d'ici.

— Pour quelle raison t'excuses-tu ? N'importe quoi, la réprimanda doucement Elena, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Damon a encore pété les plombs et qu'_ils _sont revenus.

— Vous avez déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, marmonna-t-elle en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte de fer de son amie qui semblait revigorée, je n'avais pas le droit d'en rajouter plus...

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rapide et las, et regarda un instant ses pieds nus dans l'herbe, puis se massa la gorge qui restait douloureuse.

— Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? murmura-t-elle sans véritablement attendre de réponse de leur part.

Elena regarda le ciel.

— Tu sais, je me pose la même question.

— Allez, je vous ramène, soupira Caroline.

La jolie blonde amena sa main autour de la taille de Bella qui continuait à chanceler de temps à autre et Elena fit de même, par pure tendresse.

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que nos projets pour rester humains tombent totalement à l'eau, murmura Caroline avec sérieux comme si la question était l'une des plus importantes qu'il puisse exister.

Elena et Bella se jetèrent un regard, et eurent un sourire léger, presque désolé. Au fond, elles se comprenaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait au départ.

.

.

.

Kathrine fit le tour de l'appartement, visiblement agacée. Elle ne supportait pas d'être enfermée seule, et elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle alla vers la porte d'entrée, mais son esprit refusait de l'ouvrir pour s'enfuir. Elle poussa un grognement de rage et retourna au sofa.

Elle ne comprenait pas à quoi elle pouvait servir à Klaus. Elle aurait mieux compris qu'il la tue, pour sa trahison envers lui. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Et cela voulait dire qu'il avait d'autres projets pour elle. Au fond, elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être effrayée ou satisfaite. En tout cas, elle était toujours vivante, c'était une chose satisfaisante. Elle devrait s'en contenter pour l'instant. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et changea de position.

Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il se passerait si Klaus n'arrivait pas à faire son sacrifice. Il serait d'une colère noire et il tuerait chaque personne que son double appréciait. En vérité, elle s'en fichait. Elle aimerait vraiment qu'il parvienne une bonne fois pour toute à ses fins. Elle savait que si ce n'était pas le cas, il finirait par se venger sur elle. Et la vie d'Elena, cette fille insupportable, insignifiante, sans caractère, ne l'importait guère.

Elle s'allongea.

S'il parvenait à ses fins avec Elena et qu'il devenait enfin un hybride, elle connaissait la suite de ses plans. S'occuper de cette autre fille... Bella. Et s'occuper d'elle voulait forcément dire _la tuer_, dans le langage de Klaus. Elle avait toujours été de nature curieuse. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait observée, outre sa mission qu'il l'avait forcée à accomplir, ce soir là, à la sortie du Mystic Grill. Elle portait sur elle l'odeur de Damon Salvatore. Il devait encore avoir agrandi son tableau de chasse.

Kathrine sourit.

Damon était si prévisible avec ce genre de fille. Elle était plutôt jolie, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Mais elle n'avait rien de spécial. Rien qui puisse intéresser Klaus. Elle n'était pas un vampire, elle n'était qu'une simple humaine. Banale. Qui couchait avec un vampire, cela, elle en était certaine. L'odeur caractéristique de Damon se mêlait à celle du sexe. Comme Elena, en fait. Sauf que Bella n'était pas un double, ni rien qui puisse intéresser Klaus. Elle sentait bon. C'était ce dont elle se souvenait le plus chez elle. Il la voulait pour son odeur ?

Non, c'était une idée stupide. S'il la voulait réellement pour son sang, il l'aurait déjà tuée depuis longtemps, bien avant de prévoir le sacrifice.

_Luxuria._

Rita, cette foutue garce de sorcière totalement sous l'emprise de Klaus, avait parlé de cela à plusieurs reprises avec lui. C'était elle qui devait accomplir le sacrifice, et visiblement, elle lui servirait encore ensuite.

Elle renifla de dégoût.

Et dire que cette traînée se vautrait avec Klaus. Comme si être à ses ordres n'étaient déjà pas assez dégradant pour une sorcière, il fallait qu'elle coupe à toutes les règles. Elle se demandait ce qu'en penserait Emily Bennett. Elle, au moins, avait le sens des valeurs.

Elle divaguait.

_Luxuria. _Bon sang, ce nom n'était pas si inconnu pour elle. Elle avait déjà dû en entendre parler. Lorsqu'elle était humaine ? Non, plus tard. Si cela intéressait l'hybride — qui n'en était pas encore un —, c'était que ce truc pouvait lui nuire. Donc, c'était important. Mais quel rapport avec Bella ? Une humaine ! Une simple humaine qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle n'était même pas de Mystic Falls.

Et cela lui taraudait l'esprit. Bella et Luxuria. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien cacher pour intéresser Klaus à ce point ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que « Luxuria se produise » ? Dangereux ? Cela ne pouvait-être que ça. Mais ce n'était pas assez important pour qu'il s'en occupe immédiatement, avant son sacrifice si important.

Peut-être avait-il besoin d'être hybride pour s'occuper de Bella et de cette chose ? Merde, elle devenait folle à chercher ainsi. C'était à cause de l'ennui. Elle était pourtant certaine d'en avoir déjà entendu parler. Peut-être par Emily. Cela ne devait pas être important, elle avait toujours eu bonne mémoire, et si cela nuisait vraiment à Klaus, elle s'en serait souvenue.

Pauvre petite humaine. Elle semblait vraiment triste. Rien à voir avec la tristesse exaspérante de ce pâle sosie qui aimait éperdument Stefan. Quelle ironie !

Après tout, elle s'en moquait. Elle saurait tôt ou tard le fin mot de cette histoire. Pourquoi s'en souciait-elle ? Ce n'était qu'une humaine, comme Elena. Si Klaus menait ses plans à termes, elle serait libre et vivante.

C'était le plus important.

Kathrine se redressa, Klaus arrivait.

Le vampire poussa la porte de l'appartement, visiblement satisfait de sa petite virée en solitaire.

— Bonsoir _Kathrina_.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse et le regarda se servir un verre de cognac.

— Tu as l'air d'excellente humeur.

— Mais je le suis. Il semblerait que notre projet pour le sacrifice avance à grands pas. Et que notre chère Elena Gilbert soit toujours vivante. Je ne laisserais rien se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Pas cette fois.

Son regard glacial se posa lourdement sur elle.

— Et cette Isabella ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il eut un sourire en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

— Intéressante. Mais là n'est pas la question _Kathrina. _Pas encore. Et cela ne te regarde surtout pas.

Son regard devint soupçonneux et elle se tassa dans le sofa.

— C'était une simple question.

— En fait, je suis satisfait de voir que mon double et Isabella soient voisines, cela rend les choses... beaucoup plus simples. Sans parler du fait qu'elles côtoient toutes deux les frères Salvatore. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'on peut leur trouver de si intéressant.

Le sourire de Klaus s'élargit et dangereux, il s'approcha d'elle.

— Je m'ennuie, _Kathrina, _j'ai besoin de me divertir, tu as une énorme dette envers moi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui Klaus.

Elle hurla quand le pieu s'enfonça dans sa cuisse.

.

.

.

Bella trouva la maison vide lorsqu'elle entra. Elle déposa ses chaussures au bas des escaliers et ferma la porte à double tour. Ce n'était pas seulement pour éviter à Damon d'entrer, mais aussi pour empêcher une intrusion d'Edward qui savait être incroyablement imprévisible. Elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle confrontation. Pas cette nuit. Pas maintenant. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit et qu'elle se lèverait avec cette même douleur qu'aujourd'hui qui dévorerait tout sur son passage, la faisant croire à une mort prochaine qui ne viendrait jamais. Comme ces derniers mois.

Elle savait qu'elle pensait trop, et cette fois, quoi qu'elle puisse faire, elle serait incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle ruminerait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son esprit ne puisse plus rien supporter, et elle serait finalement encore plus perdue qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais au moins, elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait pour le restant de la nuit.

Elle émit un petit rire sans joie en grimpant les escaliers, défaisant au passage la fermeture de sa robe. D'un léger coup de pied, elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, se débattit avec sa robe et hurla de terreur, remontant vite la fermeture, affolée.

Edward était appuyé contre le mur qui s'opposait à la porte d'entrée, la tête baissée, observant le sol avec attention.

— Comment es-tu entré ? réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle inspira profondément pour calmer les battements intempestifs de son cœur et croisa les bras dans l'attente d'une réponse. Elle empêcha ainsi ses membres de montrer leurs tremblements nerveux.

— Par la porte, répondit-elle morne, tu devrais dire à Charlie de la fermer plus souvent. Ce n'est pas prudent.

Bella poussa un soupir las. Elle avait bel et bien trouvé la porte ouverte lorsqu'elle était entrée, sans y faire plus attention que nécessaire. Son père pensait toujours qu'on ne s'attaquerait pas à un Shérif dans cette petite ville où il ne se passait jamais rien. Rien à part les attaques de ces soit disant « animaux ». Elle sentit son estomac se tordre à cette pensée.

— Je la fermerais la prochaine fois, répliqua-t-elle en regardant le visage tendu du Sang-Froid.

C'était une bien faible assurance. Elle le savait. Sa prétendue détermination tomberait rapidement en lambeaux. Au moins, elle avait tenu plus longtemps qu'elle pensait au départ. Avant, elle croyait toujours qu'elle aurait fini par se liquéfier sur place lorsqu'elle le verrait à nouveau, parce qu'elle savait qu'il reviendrait, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son absence de réponse.

— Alice ne te voyais plus depuis quelques temps, murmura-t-il en restant immobile.

_Comme une statue_. Elle se souvenait qu'elle le comparaissait souvent à une statue.

— J'ai pensé que... qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose qui avait pu échapper aux visions de ma sœur. Et quand j'ai senti ton odeur dans cette petite ville, au fil de mes recherches, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à m'arrêter. Oh Bella ! Tu m'as tellement manquée et...

Durant sa tirade, il s'était approché d'elle, bras écartés dans l'espoir qu'elle s'y loge, dans une étreinte qui leur était auparavant réservée. Elle recula jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte et Edward s'arrêta. Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et grimaça.

— Mais je vois que tu attires toujours les situations dangereuses.

Elle émit un petit rire sans joie et observa ses pieds nus. Il soupira.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Bella le regarda à nouveau

— C'est maintenant que tu t'en soucies ?

Au fond, elle se sentait fière de pouvoir ainsi lui tenir tête et garder légèrement son calme. Elle savait qu'elle le blessait.

— Je... Je voulais dire pour ce... ce...

— Il s'appelle Damon… Et je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas si fragile que ça.

Des reproches. Edward grimaça une fois de plus.

— J'allais bien, rectifia-t-elle.

Il sembla vouloir parler mais dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir émettre un son. Ce comportement n'était pas habituel, en ce qui le concernait. C'était son truc à elle, d'être incapable de parler.

— Bien… Damon, fit-il en souriant légèrement, il m'a … surpris.

— C'est un vampire, répondit-elle sans attendre qu'il ne pose la question qui semblait le brûler.

Il sembla encore plus ébahi.

— Un... Vampire ?

— D'une autre espèce. Tu n'aurais pas dû le provoquer, Edward. Il n'abandonnera pas si facilement crois-moi. Et il te tuera.

Edward changea de position.

— Les vampires, les loups. Tu as vraiment le don de t'attirer des problèmes Bella.

La jeune fille cessa de le regarder et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu crois ? En attendant, aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui viens d'en apporter, Edward.

Il sembla profondément blessé. Il renifla.

— Tu ne peux pas rester ici Bella, c'est encore plus dangereux qu'à Forks et...

Elle inspira profondément, en colère.

— Dangereux ? De quel droit reviens-tu dans ma vie comme le messie pour me dire ce qu'il me reste à faire ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'influencer mes choix ! Je ne retournerais pas à Forks. Jamais.

— Je sais que tu m'en veux Bella mais...

— T'en vouloir ? Non Edward je ne t'en veux pas, ironisa-t-elle, je suis furieuse Edward Masen Cullen ! Comment peux-tu croire que je tomberais dans tes bras aussi facilement alors que tu m'as abandonnée pendant tous ces mois dans une forêt sans plus t'en soucier ? De quel droit te permets-tu de croire à de telles idioties ? Comment peux-tu te permettre de revenir et tout balayer sur ton passage ? Et tu crois seulement que je t'en veux ? Tu te trompe lourdement ! Je te hais Edward ! Je te déteste de toute mon âme ! Je ne suis pas un foutu jouet qu'on abandonne quand il ne nous amuse plus et qu'on puisse reprendre quand cela nous chante! Contrairement à ce que tu avais l'air de penser, Edward, je ne suis pas stupide !

Au fil de ses paroles, elle s'était approchée de lui, alors qu'il reculait, le visage torturé. Elle s'arrêta et essuya l'unique larme de rage qui avait coulé le long de sa joue pâle.

— Je te déteste, siffla-t-elle, tu n'avais pas le droit de revenir ici pour tout bouleverser. Je ne te laisserais pas faire si facilement.

— Je ne t'ai jamais prise pour un jouet, Bella, se défendit-il avec désespoir, jamais ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert, que je ne me suis pas battu pour rester loin de toi durant tout ce temps ? Je croyais que c'était mieux pour toi, parce que je t'attirais trop de problèmes, je voulais simplement te protéger !

— Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, hurla-t-elle en lui lançant son sac à main au visage, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Aucun ! Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges ! Tu m'as causé trop de mal Edward, et dès que tu es là, tu empires les choses ! Comment oses-tu dire que tu as souffert ? Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu m'as dit ? De ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas respecté ta parole ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait comme si tu n'avais jamais existé ?

Il la regarda, et baissa la tête, un grondement s'échappait de sa poitrine. Il avait mal et ses paroles n'arrangeaient rien. Et Bella se sentait revigorée. Si elle arrivait à lire sa souffrance, rien ne lui ferait plus de bien que de le voir se rabaisser encore et encore. Oh oui ! Elle lui donnerait un aperçu de ce qu'elle avait pu endurer ces derniers mois.

— Non mais je rêve ! Tu croyais vraiment que tout allait se passer comme avant si tu revenais vers moi la bouche en cœur pour me compter fleurette ? Tu es ignoble ! Je te déteste !

Il se tassa sur lui-même, prostré et durant un instant, elle eut pitié de lui, regrettant ses paroles dures qui lui échappaient de plus en plus. Si elle ne le disait pas, c'était elle qui s'effondrerait, et elle savait qu'elle était plus forte que cela. Mais elle se souvenait que les vampires dans son genre ne pouvaient pas pleurer, et sa seconde de pitié s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

— Va-t-en ! cria-t-elle, retourne d'où tu viens ! Va donc te faire plaisir avec une femme de ton espèce qui ne sera pas aussi fragile et stupide que je l'étais.

— C'est toi qui me dis ça ? cria-t-il à son tour en effectuant un mouvement brusque qui la fit reculer.

Il parut désolé l'instant d'après et revint à sa place.

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas, s'excusa-t-il piteusement.

— Mais tu as tout à fait raison, murmura Bella bien décidée à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Si seulement il parvenait à comprendre la souffrance qu'elle avait pu ressentir... Elle ferait tout pour voir cette même douleur au fond de son regard devenu plus sombre, comme s'il était assoiffé.

— Tu as raison, Edward. Mais tu n'as pas à me le reprocher.

— Alors c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? grogna-t-il, dis-le moi et je le tuerais pour toi.

— Non, tu ne feras rien, lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix plus tremblante que d'habitude mais sans perdre son aplomb.

— Sa vie t'importe ? Il t'aurait tué Bella ! Comment peux-tu te soucier de la vie de ce genre de personne ?

— Il ne m'aurait pas tuée ! Tu ne sais rien Edward. Maintenant disparaît.

— Tu mens Bella. Tu ne veux pas que je parte, murmura-t-il en faisant quelques pas pour s'approcher d'elle.

Elle ne répondit rien et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

— Quelle importance ? Tu es déjà parti une fois, mon pauvre cœur d'humaine le supportera parfaitement une seconde fois.

C'était l'ironie qui semblait le blesser réellement. Elle s'en délecta, comme faible vengeance, même si elle se doutait qu'il s'était déjà préparé à cette éventualité.

— Et alors quoi ? Si je pars tu vas te fourrer dans les bras de ce... monstre ?

— Me fourrer dans ses bras ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la question ! Je ne peux simplement pas te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait Edward ! Ta petite humaine a réfléchi durant cette période où tu as disparu emportant ta famille avec toi, j'ai peut-être mûri, et j'ai rencontré de nouveaux amis qui m'ont permis de me reconstruire, parce que tu m'avais détruite Edward. Et je ne peux pas m'agenouiller devant toi. Il n'en est plus question.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Bella, implora Edward en avançant avec prudence vers elle, je n'ai jamais... Je regrette...

— Les regrets ! J'en ai eu, moi aussi ! Et s'excuser reste facile, trop facile Edward. S'il te plaît, laisse moi tranquille j'ai besoin de... réfléchir.

Bella ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle risquait si elle le faisait. Elle se sentit chanceler, mais resta appuyée contre la porte de sa chambre, ignorant les vagues de douleur qui menaçaient de la faire pleurer. Pleurer face à Edward voudrait dire qu'elle avait perdu le combat, définitivement. Et elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça.

— Je ne te reconnais pas Bella. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est impossible. Si tu dis tout ça pour me blesser, tu as réussi. Mais arrête maintenant, je t'en prie.

Son ton était désespéré et il la toucha, lui saisissant le bras, la forçant ainsi à le regarder. La colère et la tristesse empli le corps de Bella alors qu'il la secouait légèrement mais fortement pour la forcer à lui répondre franchement.

— Lâche-moi, grogna-t-elle en tirant sur son avant-bras avec hargne et désespoir.

— Regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit, effrayée et cessa de se débattre.

— Maintenant, dis-moi en face que tu pensais ce que tu viens de dire. Dis-le-moi.

Bella ouvrit la bouche et hésita, ses paroles repassèrent dans sa tête, ce qui lui provoqua un horrible mal de tête.

— Oui, répondit-elle.

Elle observa les yeux du vampire devenir de plus en plus sombre. Ce n'était pas la soif. C'était la tristesse, son visage n'avait plus rien d'assuré. Le marbre se brisait.

— Et ce que... Damon a dit alors qu'il essayait de me tuer, c'était la vérité ?

— Oui, répéta-t-elle sans rompre leur regard.

— Tu mens Bella. Je ne peux pas le croire, gronda-t-il, tu... Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça...

— Et pourquoi te mentirais-je, Edward ? A quoi cela m'avancerais ? Encore une fois cela prouve que tu ne me connais pas.

Si c'était encore possible, le visage du Cullen se décomposa et il la lâcha, comme si sa peau venait de le brûler.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça avec _lui, _gronda-t-il en tentant un geste brusque de rage.

— Et pourquoi pas ? s'offusqua-t-elle, tu m'as quittée Edward ! Je l'avais parfaitement compris, alors pourquoi essaies-tu de revenir pour régir ma vie aujourd'hui ? Tu trouves que tu n'en as pas assez fait ?

— Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça !

— Tu m'as abandonnée, tempêta-t-elle, j'aurais pu mourir dans cette forêt si personne ne m'avait retrouvée, j'avais besoin de soutien durant d'horribles mois où j'ai souffert, tout ça par ta faute ! Ta faute ! Pas celle d'un autre ! Tu as été le seul à prendre les décisions qui étaient censées améliorer ma vie Edward ! Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis sur la question alors pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de tenter de remonter la pente ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Pourtant, tu l'avais clairement fais comprendre !

Il claqua ses paumes sur ses oreilles en poussant un grognement rageur, ne souhaitant pas entendre la suite inévitable qu'elle allait lui envoyer au visage, souhaitant le faire souffrir.

— Tu t'en souviens ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis ? Et tu oses t'offusquer de ce que j'essaie de te dire pour que je partage un peu de ce que tu m'as fait subir ce jour-là ?

— Inutile de le répéter Bella, s'il-te-plaît.

— _Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'apportais rien de bon_. Tu te rappelles la manière dont tu m'as regardée ? Tu as imaginé ce que j'ai ressenti en cet instant précis ? Non. Visiblement pas, cracha-t-elle avec aplomb tandis que ses membres commençaient tout juste à trembler de rage et de tristesse, que _je ne t'apportais rien de bon. _Tu m'as promis que je ne te reverrais plus, que ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Tu as osé me dire que j'oublierais, que tu saurais te distraire ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé sur le sol de cette forêt ? Peux-tu imaginer à quel point ça fait mal ? Tu croyais peut-être que j'en aurais souffert une semaine et que tout aurait été oublié, parce que les pauvres humains ont la mémoire courte ? Mais contrairement à vous, j'ai une âme, et mon cœur bât et me fait encore mal. Toi Edward, tu ne ressens rien.

Elle se délecta de l'expression de souffrance du vampire, tout en supportant avec peine la douleur insupportable qui se développait dans sa poitrine. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner.

— Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai ressenti moi aussi durant tout ce temps, plaida-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle, Bella j'ai... Je suis désolé.

Elle s'échappa à ses bras.

— Tes mots ne valent plus rien depuis ce jour. Et puis tu sais quoi Edward ? J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit non ? J'ai essayé de faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. J'y étais à peu près arrivé avant que tu ne réapparaisses aujourd'hui. Et tu avais raison sur une chose. Tu ne m'apporte rien de bon.

Cette dernière déclaration eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Edward. Elle avait toujours pensé ne jamais l'atteindre, quels que soient les moyens qu'elle pouvait utiliser. Mais aujourd'hui, elle le faisait souffrir.

— Voilà Edward, bienvenue dans mon monde.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tu n'es pas comme ça, cria-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, tu n'as jamais été comme ça !

— Il semblerait que j'ai changé, murmura-t-elle en tentant de mettre.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, aller faire la même chose avec ce Damon ? Tu l'aimes ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un tremblement de rage et de tristesse.

— Il n'a jamais été question de lui, Edward. Pas dans cette conversation.

Sa mâchoire se contracta sous sa peau diaphane.

— Vraiment ? Alors s'il n'est pas question de lui, pourquoi as-tu... couché avec lui ?

Ce mot lui écorchait visiblement la bouche.

— Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, cracha-t-elle faiblement.

— Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tu as cru que cela allait me blesser ? Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu as réussi.

— Le monde ne tourne pas seulement autour de toi Edward Masen Cullen ! Comment peux-tu insinuer que j'aurais pu faire ça simplement pour toi ? Je ne suis pas une pute !

Le fait qu'il puisse penser qu'elle ait offert son corps simplement pour le punir la faisait se sentir sale et humiliée. Elle sentit ses remparts s'effondrer légèrement et la douleur revint, lancinante.

— Alors pour quelle raison? Tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu... Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça sur un simple coup de tête Bella. Où est passé la jeune fille belle et romantique qui n'aurait jamais pu faire ça avec un inconnu ?

— Elle s'est envolée ! cracha-t-elle en le contournant pour s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la chambre.

— Il est dangereux Bella ! cria-t-il pour la faire réagir, il aurait pu te tuer, nous tuer tous, ce soir et je sais que tu as eu peur de lui ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie Bella. Je ne pourrais jamais laisser une telle chose se reproduire à nouveau ! Jamais !

— Dangereux ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

— C'est un vampire !

Elle lui jeta un cadre photo vide au visage.

— Tu es bien égoïste Edward ! Tu es un vampire et tu es plus dangereux pour moi qu'il ne l'a été depuis que je le connais. Tu l'as dit toi même. Tu es parti pour ça. Parce que mon sang était une tentation pour vous tous et que tu ne pouvais pas l'assumer. Tu as attiré Victoria et James à mes trousses. Et tu oses le qualifier de dangereux ? Il l'est sûrement plus pour toi que pour moi. Parce que si je n'étais pas intervenue, il t'aurait tué avant même que tu ne puisses réagir, parce que tu l'as mis dans une colère noire. Tu n'as jamais été capable de m'embrasser plus de cinq secondes sans avoir envie de me tuer, et tu aurais pu me tuer si nous avions couchés ensemble ! Ce n'est pas le cas de Damon, même s'il est instable. Alors je te le demande Edward, à ton humble avis, qui de vous deux est le plus dangereux pour moi ?

Edward resta silencieux et baissa la tête, calmant le grondement sourd qui s'échappait de sa poitrine. Il frémit en s'avançant vers elle.

— Je pourrais te prouver que ce que tu dis est faux, je pourrais me contrôler et...

Tout en parlant il l'avait prise par les épaules pour l'embrasser et elle se débattit.

— Non, non et non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

Il s'écarta, blessé, les bras ballants.

— Je ne suis pas faible, Edward, peut-être que Damon et toi pourriez me tuer d'un geste, mais je suis capable de t'atteindre. Et je n'ai pas peur. Je suis aussi capable de te haïr de toutes mes forces.

— Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu es tombée amoureuse de ce monstre ?

Il lui offrit un regard attristé et vide.

— Ce n'est pas la question Edward. Je ne suis pas encore prête à comprendre ce que je ressens aujourd'hui.

— Je t'aime Bella, cria-t-il désespéré, je t'aime ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, pas une seule seconde ! Quand je pense à ce... ce... à _lui, _ça me rend dingue !

— C'est parce que tu m'aimes que tu prends des décisions à ma place ?

— Si tu me déteste tant, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir, murmura-t-il, pourquoi ?

Elle resta silencieuse.

—Tu as ta réponse, Bella, souffla-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Non, il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse si facilement faire ses propres conclusions.

— Si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est parce que tu ne méritais pas de mourir. Pas avant d'avoir entendu ce que j'avais à te dire, cela aurait été trop facile.

— Bella, s'il-te-plaît, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai mal...

—Tu as mal ? Tu t'es demandé ce que je ressens moi ? Ou alors ça t'es passé au-delà de ton esprit centenaire ?

Il avait réussi, elle pleurait à présent, des larmes de rages mêlées à de la tristesse. Il s'approcha d'elle, décidé à la réconforter.

— Ne me touche pas !

Il sursauta et s'arrêta dans son élan, baissant piteusement la tête.

— Tu as changée, murmura-t-il en lui adressant de nouveau un regard.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai pas changée, je suis juste en colère Edward. Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas disparu, tu aurais pu apprendre à mieux me connaître puisque ce n'est visiblement pas le cas aujourd'hui. Alors ne me reproche rien. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, mais tu n'as pas respecté tes promesses.

Il apparut devant elle et elle n'en fut pas surprise. Son corps tendu et froid la frôlait et il la força à le regarder.

— Arrête de me le rappeler Bella. Et ne dis pas que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi. Ne me dis pas que tu as tout oublié. Ou dis-le-moi en face. Dis-moi que tu as oublié.

Bella plongea son regard humide dans l'immensité sombre qui la suppliait silencieusement.

— Tu as oublié nos projets ? Notre clairière ? Nos rêves ? A quel point je t'aime et que tu m'aimes ?

— Non. Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas la mémoire si courte Edward, ironisa-t-elle faiblement, mais n'essaie pas de m'attendrir comme ça, ça ne marchera pas.

Ses doigts glacés caressèrent sa joue avec tendresse et il parcourut son visage du regard.

— Je pourrais te prouver que je ne suis pas plus dangereux pour toi qu'_il _peut l'être. Laisse moi te le prouver Bella. Une fois. Et je te laisserais tranquille si tu le souhaites.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester ni de bouger, les lèvres froides du vampire se posèrent avec une infinie douceur sur ses lèvres et il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassée. Elle savait qu'il se contrôlait encore avec peine, elle sentait la tension dans son corps. Elle resta figée, immobile, les yeux ouverts et tenta de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle ressentait, sur ce qu'elle pensait.

Ce n'était pas la même sensation béate qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'embrassait avant. Cela n'avait rien à voir. Ce n'était pas une vague d'amour pure et doux qui l'embrasa, ni le désir inassouvi de l'avoir pour elle seule, toute la nuit. C'était bien différent et bien plus puissant.

C'était de la colère. Et c'était cette sensation qui la força à le repousser de toutes ses forces, laissant librement ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

— Va-t-en ! cria-t-elle.

Le vampire eut un sursaut de rage et de désespoir, restant pantois.

— J'ai besoin de dormir. Je veux être seule. Va-t-en Edward, je te le demande.

Elle cligna des yeux. Il avait disparu.

Exténuée comme jamais, incapable de penser et de comprendre la douleur qu'elle ressentait en cette instant, elle s'allongea sur son lit, habillée, et elle ferma les yeux pour éviter de fondre en larmes.

.

.

.

Dans un sursaut, il ouvrit les yeux, se redressant en position d'attaque. Sur le fauteuil en face de lui, Stefan le regardait calmement, un verre de bourbon à la main. Il grogna, mécontent, lorsque ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu.

— Désolé pour la verveine, souffla son frère, mais Caroline n'avait pas eu le choix.

— Cette petite garce n'avait pas à s'en mêler, murmura Damon en arrachant le verre des mains de son frère pour le boire, et elle va me le payer.

Stefan fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard sérieux.

— Laisse Caroline tranquille, elle tentait simplement de protéger son amie que tu as bien failli étrangler.

— Elle m'a provoqué, cria-t-il pour se défendre, je déteste ça.

Stefan ne parut pas du tout effrayé par l'humeur massacrante du vampire qui le toisait agressivement.

— Elle a essayé de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, grogna Stefan en croisant les bras, parce que tu t'es comporté comme un idiot et que tu as encore essayé de tuer sur un coup de tête ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as dit ?

— Je m'en fou, décréta-t-il en rejetant le verre vide, c'était la vérité. Et tu sais quoi ? Si je les croise encore une seule fois, personne ne m'empêchera de les tuer. Plus jamais. C'est assez clair pour ton esprit sous-développé Stefan ?

Il lui tournait le dos tandis qu'il parlait avec animosité, puis brusquement, il le regarda, ses yeux étincelants de colère.

— Ceux qu'elle aimait ? s'étrangla-t-il subitement, ceux qu'elle aimait ? Comme si elle pouvait les apprécier après ce qu'ils lui auraient soit disant fait ! Ce sont des putains de sang-froid qui n'ont rien à faire ici ! Des putains d'imbéciles qui vont tous nous mettre en danger si elle continue à les attirer à Mystic Falls. Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de problèmes comme ça ! Et de toute manière cette stupide humaine ne méritait pas mieux, explosa-t-il en renversant la bouteille de bourbon qui était posée sur le meuble près de lui.

Stefan cligna des yeux, surpris par ses cris de rage qui dépassaient grandement ce qu'il avait envisagé avant qu'il ne se réveille.

— Ils vont partir, tenta Stefan dans l'espoir de l'apaiser avant qu'il ne décide de réduire la maison en miette.

— Pas si je les tue avant.

— Damon...

— Oh s'il-te-plaît, ironisa-t-il, arrête avec tes discours à la con qui sont censés réussir à me raisonner.

Damon chercha sa veste en cuir des yeux, décidé à ignorer son frère et ses conseils inutiles.

— Pourquoi es-tu si en colère Damon ? Ils sont juste venus pour voir si Bella allait bien, ils ne vont sûrement pas rester et selon moi, ils ne menacent personne dans cette ville. Je sais que tu as une fâcheuse tendance à tuer pour te détendre mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

Le vampire brun s'arrêta dans sa recherche et darda son regard sur son frère. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'il venait d'employer, ce ton presque amusé qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il plissa les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Stefan ?

Détendu, le plus jeune des Salvatore fit semblant de réfléchir.

— Et bien, que je te connais plus que tu ne le crois, Damon et je peux affirmer que malgré tes sautes d'humeurs et tes envies de meurtres qui peuvent atteindre les sommets de la stupidité, je ne comprends pas ce qui te mets dans une telle hargne. Tu crois réellement qu'ils sont dangereux pour nous ? En tout cas, j'ai l'impression de revoir la folie qui t'habitait lorsque Kathrine avait disparue.

— Arrête de tourner autour du pot, maugréa le vampire en croisant les bras, c'est loin d'être amusant Stefan. N'oublie pas que ton régime chiot-écureuil-lapin, d'ailleurs j'ai pitié d'eux, te rends beaucoup plus faible que moi.

Stefan ne se laissa pas impressionner et continua de sourire.

— Et depuis quand tu souris ? lança Damon avec amertume.

Il croisa les bras, décidé à écouter ce que son frère avait à lui dire.

— Crache le morceau, j'ai deux sang-froid à tuer et une humaine à persécuter.

— Je disais simplement, continua Stefan avec aplomb, que ton état actuel me faisait penser à celui où tu étais il n'y a pas si longtemps lorsqu'il s'est avéré que Kathrine nous avait dupé. Tu n'essaies pas de les tuer pour une autre raison par hasard ?

Il savait qu'en cet instant, Damon avait soit envie de lui arracher le cœur et de lui enfoncer dans la gorge ou de lui faire subir milles tortures. Mais il se contenta de rester loin de lui, même si son regard devenait de plus en plus sombre.

— Tu es maladivement possessif Damon.

Le vampire grogna.

— Je ne le suis pas. Je me suis amusé, point final. Maintenant, j'ai envie de tuer parce que personne d'autre ne veut faire le sale boulot à la place du grand et méchant Damon.

— Bien sûr, tu as raison, ça me rappelle quelque chose aussi et...

— Ferme ta gueule, gronda-t-il, je te dis que c'est faux.

— Tu es amoureux d'elle, l'accusa Stefan.

Il vit son frère se tendre l'espace d'une seconde, puis, la tension quitta son corps aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois, et ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur limpide.

— Mais Stefan, tu oublies que je n'ai pas de cœur, murmura-t-il faussement attristé.

Il claqua si violemment la porte que le cadre qui surplombait l'entrée s'effondra avec grand fracas sur le sol. Stefan soupira, las.

.

.

.

Il avait espéré tomber sur le sang-froid lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison silencieuse du shérif Swan mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était venu, mais il l'avait raté. Il avait pensé qu'Edward serait encore avec _elle, _vu que Charlie semblait absent depuis un petit bout de temps.

Et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Si le Cullen avait été là, et qu'il le tuait, Bella aurait subi un sort semblable, parce qu'elle aurait forcément tenté de s'interposer. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était qu'on l'empêche de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il revint sur ses pas, il était inutile qu'il s'attarde devant cette maison. L'humaine était la dernière personne qu'il voudrait voir, parce que ses envies de meurtres n'étaient pas encore totalement disparues et qu'il savait que la situation finirait par lui échapper. Il pourrait la tuer si facilement. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en soucier. Ce n'était qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autre.

_Faux. _C'était l'insupportable humaine amoureuse des sangs-froids. Il grimaça. Isabella Swan, celle qu'il ne pouvait pas hypnotiser alors que la verveine n'était pas présente sur elle, celle qui acceptait de jouer à ses jeux de mauvais goût. Elle l'avait diverti. Et le mot était encore faible pour lui.

Il renifla, méprisant. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Cette idée lui était sortie de l'esprit depuis que Kathrine... Il ne voulait absolument pas y songer. Un vampire n'était pas supposé être fait pour aimer. C'était écœurant. Il était là pour s'amuser et tuer. Il n'était pas conçu pour faire autre chose que cela, et il s'était promis depuis quelques temps de ne rien faire d'autre.

Tomber amoureux ? Pour quoi faire ? Il n'était pas Stefan. Il n'était pas fait pour aimer quelqu'un suffisamment pour ne pas le détruire. D'ailleurs, il parvenait par la même occasion à détruire le peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait, c'était pour dire. Aimer Kathrine avait tout arraché en lui, et tomber amoureux d'Elena avait achevé le travail. Jouer avec les sentiments de Bella, qui étaient encore plus dingues que les siens, l'avait amusé. Et maintenant ? Comment se sentait-il ?

Contrarié, en colère et blessé. C'était un mélange improbable mais qui avait un résultat peu supportable. Contrarié parce qu'il ne maîtrisait plus rien, en colère parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à ses fins et blessé parce qu'il avait lu clair dans le regard que Bella avait adressé au Sang-Froid lorsqu'elle l'avait vu. Ses émotions avaient beau être contradictoires, celles de cette fille étaient bien pires. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle _l'aimait. _C'était une évidence, depuis le temps qu'il avait pris à l'espionner durant son sommeil, à la pousser hors de ses limites, à connaître la quasi totalité de son histoire stupide, à l'entendre hurler qu'elle le haïssait. Et il s'en fichait, parce que pour lui, elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas aimer un sang-froid qui l'avait rejetée, humiliée et qui aurait pu la laisser mourir. Mais ce soir, il avait vu la vérité lui sauter à la gorge, le prenant par surprise, le mettant hors de lui, lui faisant ressentir cette douleur familière au creux de sa poitrine qu'il pensait ne plus jamais sentir. Il avait d'abord eu envie de la secouer pour lui montrer à quel point son comportement pouvait être stupide et qu'elle n'était qu'un chiot qu'Edward traînait au bout d'une laisse, puis il avait eu envie de le faire disparaître. Ce serait plus simple que de lui faire entendre raison à _elle_. Parce qu'il avait conscience que personne n'était parvenu à lui faire comprendre que Kathrine se fichait de lui avant qu'elle ne lui dise en face, avant de disparaître définitivement de son éternité. Enfin, cela il l'espérait. Cette garce le mettait encore hors de lui. En vérité, ils avaient tous deux une étrange conception de l'amour, lorsqu'il y prenait garde. C'était risible.

Il n'était pas possessif. Il n'était pas amoureux. Il ne le serait plus.

— Damon !

Fatigué, il se tourna et regarda Elena qui venait de sortir de sa voiture. Il s'apprêta mentalement à subir ses niaises remontrances qui ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Mais elle ne semblait pas en colère, en tout cas, rien sur son visage ne donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait l'être. Elle était … inquiète ? Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait plutôt s'attendre à avoir le même genre de conversation que Stefan lui avait fait subir auparavant.

— Garde ta salive, Elena, je ne fais que me promener.

Elle ne sembla pas en démordre.

— Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler, Damon.

Il soupira et croisa les bras contre son torse.

— Je t'écoute, profite que je suis relativement calme, ça risque de ne pas durer bien longtemps.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore voulu faire ?

Son ton était tout de même glacial. Il grimaça.

— Demande à Stefan, je n'ai pas très envie de me répéter, grogna-t-il.

— Tu as failli étrangler Bella !

— Oh je t'en prie, ne dramatise pas tout Elena. Tu es agaçante !

— Je te connais Damon. Si Caroline ne t'avais pas arrêté, tu l'aurais tuée ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle croyait en ton humanité comme je le fais ? C'est si énervant et inconcevable que l'on puisse croire en toi ?

— Je n'allais pas la tuer ! répliqua-t-il de mauvaise humeur, et je n'ai pas envie de me justifier.

Elena le rattrapa alors qu'il continuait tranquillement son chemin.

— Damon, gronda-t-elle, s'il-te-plaît ! Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu réagis exactement de la même manière que la dernière fois et je crois que...

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça, explosa-t-il en colère, ça ne t'effleure pas l'esprit une seule fois que ça me plaît d'être comme je suis ? Je ne suis pas Stefan !

— Arrête de mentir !

Il soupira et s'arrêta finalement, sachant très bien que la jeune fille ne lâcherait pas facilement le morceau.

— Tu aurais simplement pu la laisser tranquille, mais au lieu de ça, tu as littéralement explosé et tu étais incapable de t'arrêter ! Je connais ce Damon-là et ce n'est pas celui que j'apprécie le plus, mais j'ai appris à le comprendre finalement. Tu as beau dire que tu ne ressens rien, Damon, mais je sais que c'est faux. Si tu n'étais plus humain, tu aurais agis bien différemment. Tes émotions sont peut-être complètement folles et incontrôlables, mais elles sont humaines. Tu étais blessé. Tu as réagi comme ça parce que tu étais blessé. Pourquoi ?

— Arrête de chercher de nobles causes à mes actions, grogna-t-il, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai dis adieu à mon humanité.

— Tu sais que c'est faux, comme Bella et moi.

Il commençait sérieusement à avoir d'autres envies de meurtres en cet instant. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout pour Elena. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer.

— Tu étais blessé et contrarié, insista-t-elle, à cause de Bella.

Il eut un sourire amusé.

— Tu me connais réellement Elena ? Si tu me connaissais si bien, tu saurais depuis longtemps que je n'attache aucune importance à cette humaine comme toutes les autres. Je m'ennuyais, elle a été ma distraction. Point final. C'est assez pour toi ? Ou tu veux que je fasse semblant d'être humain et que je me mette à pleurer sur mon sort comme mon imbécile de frère ?

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce que tu dis est faux.

— Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Mais tu oublies une chose, Elena. Je n'ai pas de cœur et je ne suis pas humain. Je ne peux pas aimer et je suis fait pour tuer et passer l'éternité à me distraire.

Il la regarda un instant avant de continuer tranquillement son chemin.

— Tu peux tromper qui tu veux, lui cria-t-elle, mais pas moi. Tu ne peux pas aimer ? Pendant combien de temps as-tu aimé Kathrine avant qu'elle ne te brise ?

Il se tourna, tendu et lui jeta un regard noir.

— Je te connais Damon. Alors n'essaie pas de me mentir.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres avant de disparaître de la petite rue éclairée.

.

.

.

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, Charlie rentra. Il posa ses clefs sur la table et accrocha son arme de service au porte manteau. Il ouvrit le frigo et se décapsula une bière avant d'aller dormir, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

Pendant ce temps, Bella regardait les minutes passer sur son radio-réveil. Elle avait la gorge beaucoup trop sèche et douloureuse pour déglutir: elle avait beaucoup trop pleuré. Elle était incapable de s'endormir, son esprit divaguait à mille lieues de sa chambre et se perdait dans un mélange infâme de peurs enfouies et de souvenirs cauchemardesques. Elle revivait beaucoup de scènes plus ou moins récentes et cela en devenait une torture bien pire que celle avec laquelle elle avait pris l'habitude de cohabiter ces derniers mois. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause du retour d'Edward. Il y avait beaucoup plus.

Jake, Damon, Edward, Jake et encore Damon. Des yeux bleu, des crocs, des menaces, l'odeur de sa peau, le goût de ses baisers et ses rictus moqueurs. L'homme de ses cauchemars. Des hallucinations. Trop de pensées.

_Maux de tête. Insomnie._

Cinq heures du matin. Encore deux longues heures interminables avant que la sonnerie de son réveil ne la rappelle à l'ordre, lui ordonnant de se lever et de continuer sa vie à Mystic Falls. Et il se passait toujours quelque chose ici. De plus, les Cullen étaient là.

Elle espérait que le soleil serait au rendez-vous, ils ne pourraient pas sortir et elle serait libre, elle pourrait peut-être vivre une journée convenable au lycée. Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il se passait toujours quelque chose dans sa vie, et de toute manière, elle avait la réputation d'être un aimant à problèmes. Cela ne risquait pas de changer aujourd'hui, malheureusement.

_État comateux à peine conscient._ C'était désagréable. Ici, les rêves se mêlaient à la réalité, à ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Elle détestait être ainsi. Elle aurait préféré ne pas dormir du tout, ou alors, dormir si profondément que seuls les rêves et cauchemars pourraient l'atteindre. Cela aurait été une situation plus supportable. Parce que lorsqu'elle rêvait véritablement, elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. Là, elle la sentait, lourde et oppressante dans sa poitrine, bloquant sa gorge et lui piquant les yeux. Elle n'avait pourtant plus de larmes à verser.

Six heures du matin. Tout semblait tourner au ralenti. C'était aussi grisant que cela en était angoissant. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Dormir. Juste cinq petites minutes.

Elle entendait le chant des oiseaux. Le soleil transperçait ses rideaux et éclairait son corps habillé et recroquevillé en position fœtale. Son réveil sonnait inlassablement depuis quelques minutes déjà. Bella eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir totalement les paupières et elle avait l'impression de sortir du plus terrible état d'ivresse qu'il puisse exister. Elle se sentait comme anesthésiée.

Brusquement, elle se redressa, paniquée. Elle était affreusement en retard. Comment avait-elle put dormir aussi profondément alors qu'elle avait passé toute la nuit à se retourner sur son lit.

Paniquée et grognant contre elle même, elle éteignit le réveil qui hurlait son désespoir et traversa sa chambre en courant, s'arrêtant rapidement devant l'armoire, puis devant la commode de sous-vêtement, elle jucha le tout sur son avant-bras et courut jusqu'à la porte, réagissant juste à temps pour l'ouvrir.

Sur son passage éclair, elle bouscula Charlie dans le couloir qui était en train d'ajuster sa chemise blanche. Surpris, il fit un bond de plusieurs centimètres.

— Tu es encore là ?

— Je suis en retard, précisa-t-elle avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle entendit son pas lourd dans l'escalier alors qu'elle filait sous la douche, effaçant les traces de maquillage qui avaient survécu à ses larmes la veille. Bella comptait mentalement les minutes. Arriver en retard au lycée était la pire chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour commencer sa journée qui ne s'annonçait déjà pas joyeuse. Dans son ventre, son monstre paniqua et lui fit mal. Elle grogna lorsqu'elle se versa du shampoing dans l'œil. Tout commençait déjà très bien !

Elle avait une mine affreuse, bien pire que lorsqu'elle était à Forks et que tout le monde la considérait comme un zombi. Elle était certaine qu'elle ferait peur à tout le monde en arrivant au lycée. De plus, tous les regards de la classe seraient rivés sur elle, comme toujours lorsqu'il y avait des retardataire en plein milieu d'un cours.

Elle balança son sac sur son épaule et ébouriffa sa tignasse encore humide, tout en dévalant les marches. Elle rata la dernière et parvint à se rattraper de nouveau à Charlie qui passait dans le hall d'entrée pour récupérer son blouson de shérif.

— Pardon, gémit-elle en se redressant, j'emprunte la voiture !

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse qui serait forcément une espèce de grognement incompréhensible et courut à l'extérieur, prenant le trousseau de clefs au passage.

Bella sentit un peu de poids disparaître de ses épaules et de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle remarqua que le soleil brillait à l'extérieur et que le ciel était d'un azur aussi pur que celui du regard de Damon. Les Cullen ne seraient pas de sortie avant cette nuit. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'Edward était encore là, quelque part, à attendre de revenir à la charge. Elle émit un couinement désespéré à cette pensée alors qu'elle enclenchait la marche arrière pour sortir de l'allée.

Ne pas penser à Edward pour cette journée désastreuse. Et surtout, éviter de croiser Damon durant les jours à venir, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elle emprunta le raccourci qui faisait le tour du centre-ville, cela éviterait déjà les innombrables feux rouges à cette heure-ci. Elle roulait relativement lentement, pour éviter d'autres imprudences qui risqueraient de lui être fatal pour cette journée déjà désagréable.

_Damon_. Son cœur se serra légèrement à cette pensée et elle secoua la tête, se concentrant sur la route qu'elle empruntait à présent, plutôt sinueuse et pleine de virages.

.

.

.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément. Tout d'abord, quelque chose passa si rapidement devant elle qu'elle crut tout d'abord rêver, puis, une silhouette apparu au beau milieu de la route. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise et enfonça la pédale de frein, paniquée. Elle jura pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et embraya encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le véhicule s'arrête de lui-même.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Pas de silhouette, rien. Elle soupira et posa le front contre le volant, se reposant légèrement. Le manque de sommeil lui jouait visiblement des tours, et cela finirait par la tuer. L'anxiété cumulée à la peur soudaine faisait battre son cœur si fort qu'elle crut tout d'abord qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle releva la tête.

— Bonjour Isabella.

Elle poussa un cri et se recula contre sa portière. Juste à côté d'elle, sur le siège passager, l'homme de ses rêves lui souriait. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

— Je dors encore c'est un rêve, je dors encore.

Elle les rouvrit avec prudence, mais visiblement, elle ne rêvait pas. Il était toujours là, à la regarder avec amusement. La peur qui prenait le contrôle de son corps, son instinct de survie qui revenait à l'assaut lui dictait que tout ceci était réel.

— Je vous connais, murmura-t-elle effrayée.

— Vraiment ? Ce serait regrettable.

Ses yeux gris flamboyèrent un instant et il reprit une mine aimable.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? prononça-t-elle avec prudence.

— Je veux que tu fasses passer un message de la part de Klaus aux frères Salvatore. Tu les fréquentes, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas et chercha une issue possible des yeux, terrifiée.

— Pourquoi ne pas leur dire vous-même ? tenta-t-elle en serrant les dents inquiète.

— Parce que ce ne serait pas drôle, il fit une moue attristée, par contre, si c'est toi qui leur porte, le jeu pourrait s'avérer beaucoup plus ludique.

Ses cauchemars à son sujet n'étaient pas infondés. Il était dangereux, elle le sentait. Elle sentait cet instinct de survie qui prenait la place de toute autre sensation sur elle, et il ne la trompait que rarement. Elle pinça les lèvres et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

— Je veux que tu leur dises, continua-t-il en souriant, que je viendrais bientôt chercher leur très chère Elena lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Tu as bien compris, _sweetheart ?_

Elle trouva la poignée de porte dans son dos, et inspira profondément en hochant doucement la tête.

— Bien.

Il se pencha sur elle et sembla la sentir, commes'il cherchait à vérifier quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux un instant et émit un son appréciateur. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle remarqua une lueur étrange traverser ses prunelles.

— Quant à nous, nous réglerons nos affaires lorsque le temps sera venu.

Sa voix était devenue plus douce mais tout aussi dangereuse. Et Bella sentit la peur l'étreindre plus fortement. Les souvenirs intacts de ses cauchemars lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle paniqua.

— Je suis assoiffé, murmura-t-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son cou, tu permets ?

Elle remarqua les veines violacées apparaître légèrement sous ses yeux qui devinrent sombres.

— Non… je vous en prie.

— Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de supplier, Isabella.

Elle parvint finalement à enclencher la poignée et se retrouva sur le goudron l'instant suivant. Elle l'entendit éclater de rire alors qu'elle se mit à courir à toute allure à travers la forêt. Elle était comme devenue folle. La peur, cette peur sournoise qui prenait tout le contrôle, la rendait incapable de penser sereinement à une issue possible. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était courir, courir très vite et tenter au moins d'échapper à cet homme qui l'effrayait depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu dans ses cauchemars.

Il voulait la mordre. C'était un vampire. Il en avait après Elena et après il s'occuperait d'elle. Et elle était terrifiée à cette idée. Affronter Damon et Stefan en même temps était un choix préférable pour elle par rapport à ce monstre qui avait prit l'apparence d'un humain. Damon l'avait déjà mordue, mais cela n'était pas une chose comparable.

Son cœur se tordit. Où était-il lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui ? Elle s'effondra sur le sol et se releva, puis elle se figea.

Il était devant elle, bras croisés, sourire amusé sur le visage.

— La course est terminée. Ce fut divertissant. Maintenant approche toi. J'ai soif, et quand j'ai soif, je suis d'humeur exécrable Isabella. Tu ne préférerais tout de même pas que je me nourrisse du sang du shérif ?

Il fit une moue dégoûtée à cette idée et fit quelques pas vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit, elle ne bougea pas. Il ne toucherait pas à Charlie.

— Bien, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Calme-toi Isabella, je ne vais pas te tuer.

Il empoigna son visage et le pencha en arrière, délivrant totalement son cou.

— Pas encore, chaque chose en son temps, susurra-t-il.

Il planta ses crocs dans sa jugulaire et elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait connu. Ce n'était pas agréable. Elle laissa une larme de terreur couler sur sa joue alors qu'il continuait à boire son sang. Dans son esprit, elle revit le visage en colère de Damon et les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait craché au visage, avant sa confrontation avec Edward.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait tout déclenché en revenant ici.

Elle avait mal. La douleur physique se mêlait à celle interne qu'elle ressentait. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et tout s'effondra autour d'elle.

.

.

.

Elle sentait une vibration intense près de sa cuisse. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Sa gorge la faisait souffrir. C'était très douloureux. Encore groggy elle bougea légèrement et elle sentit l'odeur de la terre mêlée à celle du sang. La nausée lui brûla les entrailles et elle serra les paupières.

Les vibrations recommencèrent. Elle toucha sa cuisse. _Poche_ _de_ _jean_. Téléphone portable. Elle l'extirpa avec difficulté et entrouvrit très légèrement les yeux, juste assez pour distinguer les lettres sur son écran. Un appel.

Elle gémit et répondit, l'esprit encore embrumé. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien sentir d'autre que la brûlure de sa gorge. Elle croassa une réponse et entendit la voix inquiète et en colère de Caroline.

— S'il te plaît Bella, il est dix heures et j'espère que tu n'es pas seule en train de déprimer dans ta chambre et...

— Caroline…

Elle sentit les larmes amères lui piquer les yeux et elle entendit la blonde se taire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bella tu vas bien ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa la cime des arbres au dessus d'elle. Elle voyait trouble et cela la rendait malade. Elle trembla légèrement.

— J'ai peur je suis toute seule, viens me chercher s'il-te-plaît.

Elle entendit des murmures, puis la voix de Stefan. Ils étaient inquiets, et sa propre voix était incroyablement faible et tremblante. Trop de sensations se bousculaient en elle, et elle était vraiment effrayée.

— Où es-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'allais au lycée, murmura-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

Elle n'entendit plus rien et sombra à nouveau. Le manque de sommeil, la tristesse et la peur cumulés au sang qu'elle avait perdu la firent sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Elle était totalement aveugle et sourde, et pourtant, elle ressentait encore la douleur lancinante.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience pour la seconde fois, elle pouvait sentir du mouvement autour d'elle.

— Bella ? Comment tu te sens ?

— Un peu sonnée.

Elle rencontra le regard inquiet de Caroline.

— Stefan arrive, il cherchait de l'autre côté de la route où nous avons trouvé ta voiture.

Maternelle, la jolie blonde lui caressa la joue. Elle ne respirait pas et Bella savait qu'elle voulait simplement éviter de boire ce qu'il lui restait de sang. Cela ne devait pas être encore si facile pour elle.

— Qui t'as attaquée ? C'est Damon c'est ça ?

Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'elle émit l'hypothèse. Bella secoua la tête trop vivement et gémit. Elle ne voyait pas la morsure, et fort heureusement, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle en serait malade. Le principal, c'était qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

Elle n'était pas folle. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être soulagée ou non. En tout cas, ses rêves étaient apparemment fondés. Elle frissonna. Ce vampire la terrifiait bien plus que Victoria n'avait pu le faire durant ces mois où elle l'avait traquée. Et elle savait qu'il voulait la tuer. Bella ne voulait pas mourir. _Elena_... Que voulait-il d'elle ? Elle émit un nouveau gémissement alors qu'elle entendait Caroline s'éloigner très légèrement d'elle, sûrement pour rejoindre Stefan quelque part.

Une menace s'était terminée, mais une nouvelle, bien plus angoissante apparaissait aujourd'hui. Comme si elle n'en avait pas déjà assez vu. Entre James, Victoria et Jasper qui avaient voulu la tuer, il fallait à présent qu'un autre vampire effrayant entre dans le jeu et la menace une fois de plus. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter cela. Elle avait toujours été polie, elle était bonne élève, et elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Mais visiblement, le monde puéril des humains la rejetait sans cesse vers le surnaturel, qui ne l'était plus tant que ça.

Et elle en avait vraiment marre. La rupture, son esprit qui divaguait sans cesse, cette douleur qui semblait ne jamais disparaître, Damon, le retour d'Edward, les disputes, les craintes... Et maintenant, une probable mort à la clef.

_Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?_

Parfois, elle venait à regretter d'être née, où d'avoir quitté Renée pour venir vivre à Forks. Elle aurait pu commencer une nouvelle vie où vampires, sang-froids et loups seraient absents. Ce serait sans compter sa malchance légendaire. Elle était certaine qu'elle aurait terminé par rencontrer Damon ou un autre vampire dans son genre là-bas. Et que ce serait-il passé ? Tout aurait été différent, peut-être, mais elle n'aurait pas pu échapper à son destin qui semblait tracé depuis longtemps. La mort. La mort à la fin de tout. Beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse profiter de la vie.

Et s'il ne la tuait pas ? Ses rêves n'auraient pu être que fabulations de son esprit et de ses peurs intimes. Non, elle n'aurait pas pu inventer de telles choses, aussi folle qu'elle pouvait l'être, c'était impossible.

Il avait menacé Charlie. Comme dans son rêve. Il menaçait ceux qu'elle aimait. Et il avait l'air capable de prouver qu'il pouvait être encore plus dangereux. La mordre était une preuve, mais s'attaquer à d'autres personnes étaient quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accepter. Elle ne voulait pas faire payer les autres à sa place, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

— Bella ?

Elle ouvrit à nouveau les paupières et vit le visage soucieux de Stefan se matérialiser peu à peu devant elle. Il la regarda un instant.

— Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, commenta-t-il.

Instantanément, la nausée lui vrilla l'estomac, encore une fois et l'odeur de son propre sang lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais fort heureusement, elle n'avait rien dans l'estomac. Derrière lui, elle entendit Caroline s'agiter. Elle le vit se mordre et elle tourna le visage, refusant de boire son sang. Elle en serait incapable en cet instant.

— S'il te plaît, gémit Caroline à ses côtés.

Elle secoua la tête. Pas maintenant. Stefan soupira et la souleva dans ses bras, elle agrippa à ses épaules.

— Je l'emmène au manoir, déclara Stefan, Caroline déplace sa voiture jusqu'à la maison, cela doit déjà faire un moment qu'elle traîne au milieu de la route et cela va finir par alerter quelqu'un.

La jolie blonde acquiesça.

— Attends Stefan, gémit Bella alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir.

Elle supportait très mal le déplacement vampirique et elle voulait d'abord attendre que la nausée disparaisse de ses entrailles, parce que, même si elle n'avait rien à régurgiter, elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable et terminer par vomir sur le petit-ami d'Elena. Elle inspira légèrement et ferma les yeux, et il en profita pour la questionner.

— C'est Damon qui t'as fait ça Bella ?

Caroline était déjà partie.

— Non, souffla-t-elle, non je ne l'ai pas revu. C'est...

Elle sentit la peur prendre à nouveau le contrôle sur elle-même et elle se mit à trembler. Elle n'était pas aussi impressionnable d'habitude, mais tout était différent cette fois.

— J'ai un message à vous faire passer, murmura-t-elle en agrippant le T-shirt pâle qu'il portait, avant que je ne m'en souvienne plus.

Elle avait peur d'oublier de leur dire.

— Un message ?

Il la regarda, surpris, et ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage.

— De la part de... Klaus ?

Visiblement, le prénom fit sursauter Stefan qui manqua de la relâcher.

— Désolé, glapit-il, qu'est -ce... Tu l'as vu ? Il est ici ? C'est lui qui t'a attaqué ?

Elle acquiesça lentement.

— Il a dit... Il a dit qu'il viendrait chercher Elena, à la prochaine pleine lune... Et qu'il s'occupera de moi ensuite... _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi_, Stefan ?

Stefan baissa les yeux sur son visage, il ne semblait pas vraiment surpris, comme s'il s'attendait déjà à ce genre de mauvaises nouvelles, mais il était très inquiet, il était même plus terrifié qu'elle.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut Bella... Mais nous allons vous protéger, je te le promets.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Il a dit qu'il s'en prendrait à Charlie, Stefan ! Je ne veux pas être protégée... Il faut protéger mon père, s'il te plaît...

Il eut un regard tendre alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes amères. Cependant, sa mâchoire se serra, signe qu'il était anxieux et en colère. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, Stefan connaissait Klaus et il savait que tout ceci arriverait un jour. La seule chose qui le surprenait était que Bella soit à présent mêlée à toute cette histoire. Elle ferma les yeux quand il commença à courir.

.

.

.

Caroline était arrivée avant eux avec la voiture. Et Stefan passa le corps de Bella dans ses bras, elle la déposa sur le sofa, sans difficultés. Stefan allait sûrement chercher son frère. La jeune fille se sentit terrifiée à cette idée.

La jolie blonde la réprimanda du regard alors qu'elle forçait son poignet blessé contre ses lèvres.

— Bois ! ordonna-t-elle, tu vas guérir.

Bella soutint le regard noir de son amie et entrouvrit finalement les lèvres. Le goût du sang de vampire était différent, plus sucré peut-être, bien qu'il fût plus épais et écœurant. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se sentit mieux, même si ce n'était pas encore la grande forme mentalement, mais c'était déjà un grand progrès.

Au dessus-d'elles, un grand fracas les firent toutes deux sursauter et Bella se redressa dans le canapé. Caroline frémit.

— Putain de merde ! cria la voix tant redoutée de Damon.

Elle l'entendit dévaler les escaliers, Stefan à ses trousses. Ils criaient tous les deux et cela devenait presque incompréhensible pour son oreille d'humaine.

— Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! rugit Damon en entrant dans le salon.

Elle ne savait pas à quel sujet ils se disputaient, mais la rage que Damon avait montré la veille n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il laissait voir aujourd'hui. Elle se tassa dans son siège.

— Lève-toi ! ordonna-t-il à son intention.

Automatiquement, elle se dressa sur ses jambes chancelantes et Caroline se rapprocha d'elle en feulant dangereusement.

— C'est toi qui l'as amené ici ? l'accusa-t-il, comment connaissais-tu Klaus, comment ?

Il l'avait attrapée par la gorge et l'avait secouée comme un prunier lui donnant une violente nausée.

— Regarde les choses en face Stefan, cria-t-il, elle arrive à Mystic Falls et tout nous tombe sur la tête ! C'est elle ! Elle n'amène que des saloperies de problèmes.

Il la rejeta au sol et Caroline la protégea instantanément.

— Nous protégerons Elena, commença Damon en se calmant tandis qu'il reculait vers la sortie ses yeux bleus lancèrent des éclairs.

Il fixa son regard sur le visage terrifié de Bella, il était en colère, et encore, c'était un euphémisme, et elle ne savait pas si c'était réellement le fait qu'il la soupçonne ou non.

— Mais je ne _la _protégerais pas. Elle sait porter des messages et cacher des choses ? Elle pourra crever !

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase et elle entendit les protestations de Stefan et de Caroline.

— Ne comptez pas sur moi, ses prunelles brûlantes rencontrèrent à nouveau les siennes, ton Sang-Froid est revenu, non ? Il saura te protéger et peut-être que tu pourras lui offrir ton cul juste après.

Sa voix était si glaciale que Bella se recroquevilla sur elle-même. C'était pire, pire encore qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle appuya sa main contre sa poitrine douloureuse et sanglota en silence. Caroline et Stefan continuèrent à tenter de raisonner le vampire brun avant qu'il ne referme la porte d'entrée.

— Elle peut crever je m'en contre-fiche. Et je vous emmerde tous.

Il claqua si violemment la porte que le manoir entier en trembla. Caroline la consola doucement.

_Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?_


	16. Tears of blood

****N/A : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, et de me mettre dans leurs favoris. Cela me fait autant plaisir qu'une review, même si parfois je préférais lire les critiques pour me faire une idée. Je suis heureuse de voir aussi qu'on me lit. ****

**Vous pouvez désormais me retrouver sur facebook avec Fanfiction Anger-Lola**** pour suivre l'actualité en direct ou me poser des questions. Je répondrais plus facilement et ce serait plus esthétique que de répondre à chaque début de chapitre. **

* * *

><p><strong>VERSION CORRIGEE DU PDF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XVI : TEARS OF BLOOD<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Bella resta immobile quelques minutes dans les bras protecteurs de Caroline. Elle restait fixée sur la porte close par laquelle Damon venait de fuir, dans une colère monstrueuse. Elle cligna des yeux et sentit un poids s'abattre sur ses épaules qui tressautèrent nerveusement, mais elle ne pleura pas.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Sa voix exprimait tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en cet instant : déception, colère, peur, incompréhension et tristesse.

— Ce n'est pas contre toi, la rassura Stefan en restant totalement immobile.

— Vraiment ? ironisa-t-elle, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

— Mon frère est instable. Et lorsqu'il est en colère, il se venge sur la première personne qui se met en travers de son chemin. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait été moi.

Elle lui jeta un regard peu convaincu tout en chancelant légèrement.

— Je suis névrosée et il est psychotique, murmura-t-elle, et tout le monde sait que psychose et névrose sont des choses bien différentes.

D'un côté, elle avait envie d'éclater de rire face à sa réaliste interprétation de leurs problèmes respectifs, et de l'autre, elle aurait voulu sentir le désespoir qui accompagnait bien souvent ce genre d'aveux. Au final, elle ne réagit pas physiquement, elle se contentait simplement d'échanger des regards entendus avec Stefan et Caroline. Sa tête lui tournait terriblement, sûrement à cause de la perte importante de sang et des événements qui s'entremêlaient de plus en plus, créant un terrible bourdonnement dans son esprit. Bella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'éveiller un peu plus, pour empêcher qu'elle ne tombe définitivement. L'odeur métallique de son sang séché devait aussi y être pour quelque chose. Il semblait briller sur sa peau pâle, épais et encore tiède.

Stefan lui sourit légèrement, comme s'il lui disait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se considérer comme étant névrosée. Il semblait l'être lui aussi, souvent, même s'il faisait tout pour le masquer lorsqu'Elena était avec lui. Bella avait vraiment l'impression que toutes les personnes qui vivaient à Mystic Falls faisaient semblant, comme elle. Leurs sourires semblaient faux, leurs rires aussi, et finalement, il lui arrivait maintenant de se sentir entourée de gens qui lui étaient semblables en plusieurs points. Stefan, Elena, Caroline et même Tyler parfois. Et Damon ? Il n'était pas si différent d'elle. Plus impulsif, c'était certain, mais au fond, elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas si opposés qu'elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient.

Elle avait mal, elle se sentait dénigrée et salie, toutes les paroles qu'il avait pu avoir à son égard revenait en boucle, inlassablement, mêlées au visage d'Edward, aux yeux gris et sombre de celui qui la terrifiait plus que Victoria ne l'avait fait ces derniers mois. Un mélange qui, au final, lui donnait la nausée.

— Tu devrais prendre une douche, Bella, proposa gentiment Caroline en la faisant sortir de ses pensées, ça te fera énormément de bien et puis... tu sais... Le sang et tout ça, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi.

L'air ingénu, Bella la regarda attentivement, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses paumes rouges, sa peau où le sang semblait s'être incrusté. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin de quoi voulait parler son amie, Bella émit un son étrange. Elle avait presque oublié que Caroline était un vampire, qui par conséquent, était fortement attirée elle aussi par l'odeur omniprésente de son sang. Et puis, Blondie avait parfaitement raison, outre cela, une douche brûlante ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

— Tu pourras prendre des vêtements à Elena, ajouta Stefan doucement, nous ne bougerons pas d'ici.

D'un geste lent de la main, il lui montra la pièce. Elle avait l'impression cette fois qu'il ne la voyait plus comme une humaine, mais comme un animal, terrorisé et qui était incapable de le comprendre dans l'immédiat. Elle articula une réponse positive et commença son ascension. Elle avait pourtant l'impression que ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas, c'était encore une invention de son esprit qui était de plus en plus dérangé.

.

.

.

Les volutes légères condensèrent dans l'air déjà lourd de la salle de bain des Salvatore. Le corps menu et tremblant de la jeune fille était fouetté par l'eau brûlante, nettoyant sang, terre et larmes qui semblaient s'être imprégnées sur sa peau. Elle n'était plus blanche, d'ailleurs, pour la première fois, Bella vit son épiderme prendre une couleur improbable. Rouge, comme un coup de soleil.

Elle ne prenait jamais de coup de soleil, elle ne bronzait pas.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal. L'eau bouillante rendait ses muscles tendus et nerveux plus tendres qu'ils ne pouvaient l'être à l'origine. Si décontractés et mou que ses jambes avaient beaucoup de mal à la tenir debout, sous la douche. Elle posa les paumes sur les parois glissantes et releva la tête, laissant le jet brûlant nettoyer sa gorge qui avait été souillée. Elle se sentit mieux. Elle savait pourtant que l'eau n'avait rien lavé. Tout restait encore ancré en elle et ce ne serait sûrement pas la morsure brûlante qui la fouettait qui l'aiderait à s'en sortir, à se sentir mieux, à oublier, à ne plus avoir peur. Mais dans l'immédiat, c'était une solution acceptable.

Bella ferma les yeux et chancela un instant, ses doigts ne trouvaient aucune prise acceptable pour empêcher ses jambes de se plier sous son poids, elle se laissa tomber et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. A présent, l'eau brûlait son dos, maltraitant sa colonne vertébrale sensible. Elle s'en moquait. Cette douleur était largement supportable.

Elle devait penser à respirer profondément. Les vapeurs chaudes qui altéraient sa vision, qui rendait l'air si lourd et humide que cela l'apaisait vraiment. Elle se concentrait tellement sur sa respiration que rien d'autre ne pouvait traverser son esprit en cet instant.

Mais, comme chaque instant, celui-ci était malheureusement éphémère. Dans quelques secondes, elle arrêtera l'écoulement rapide de l'eau, et tout sera terminé. La dure réalité lui sauterait au visage et elle aurait à nouveau peur.

Pas vraiment pour sa vie. Pour celle de son père, d'Elena. Même celle de Damon. Ses paroles revinrent à nouveau à son esprit et elle eut un hoquet de douleur. Et encore, encore et encore ces yeux gris et moqueurs. Une fois encore il la menaçait.

Elle s'en voulait aussi. Elle avait l'impression d'être la cause de tous les problèmes qui semblaient tomber sur Mystic Falls. C'était arrivé à Forks, et maintenant cela semblait se reproduire. C'était sûrement de sa faute. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. On lui avait dit mille fois à quel point elle était un aimant à problèmes. Et au fond, elle l'acceptait.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était que non seulement elle amenait les problèmes avec elle, mais elle était incapable d'être quelqu'un qui puisse être appréciée. On lui avait promis tellement de fois qu'on ne l'abandonnerait jamais et au final, qui avait respecté sa promesse ? Edward l'avait rompue depuis longtemps, même s'il était à présent revenu, il n'amenait que souffrance et reviviscences avec lui. Une bouffée de nostalgie et de rage l'envahit à cette pensée. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il la voyait parfois comme un animal de compagnie qui serait incapable de lui résister. C'était cela qui lui avait permis de refuser ses excuses, même si au fond, elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait satisfaite.

_Trahison._

Jacob lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il partait au moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui, d'un véritable ami. Mais il ne voulait pas de cette reconnaissance. Il ne la supportait plus. A cette pensée, le cœur de Bella se serra un peu plus et elle étouffa un sanglot.

_Abandon._

Damon, quant à lui, c'était différent. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier cela d'abandon, mais cela y ressemblait pour elle. Même si parfois elle venait à le haïr, à éprouver toute sorte de sentiments contradictoire à son sujet, il ne l'avait pas réellement abandonnée. Il avait fait bien pire. L'humiliation s'y ajoutait. Encore, elle se serait sentie moins affectée si certains souvenirs ne revenaient pas hanter son esprit en leitmotiv.

Sueur, odeur, sexe, odeur, parfum, baisers... Elle avait tout donné et elle se sentait si humiliée que cela surpassait ses autres craintes et douleurs en cet instant précis. Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait joué avec le feu à plusieurs reprises, elle méritait tout ce qu'il lui arrivait maintenant.

_Déception._

Bella se redressa et arrêta le jet d'eau. Sa peau était si rouge qu'elle était douloureuse, mais cela lui donnait l'agréable impression d'être « saine » et lavée de ses problèmes. Ce qui n'était forcément qu'une illusion.

On frappa doucement à la porte.

— Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

C'était la voix de Caroline qui résonnait derrière le bois, inquiète. Elle avait dû rester plus longtemps que prévu.

— Je t'ai apporté des vêtements propres, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

— Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, croassa-t-elle.

Elle grimaça à l'écoute de sa propre voix. C'était vraiment laid. Les sanglots trop longtemps retenus semblaient avoir eut raison du ton habituellement doux qu'elle employait. Caroline ne sembla pas le remarquer, elle restait derrière la porte, patiente.

Bella fouilla les armoires en bois pour trouver de quoi envelopper son corps meurtri et encore brûlant. Elle dénicha une grande serviette qu'elle put aisément entourer autour de sa poitrine. Elle déverrouilla alors la porte pour permettre à son amie d'entrer.

Caroline était peut-être la seule véritable amie qui lui restait encore, pour l'instant. Avec Elena. Même si elle n'éprouvait plus autant de rancœur envers Stefan, elle ne pouvait l'apprécier totalement. Elle l'aimait bien. Mais cela n'irait sûrement pas au-delà. Elle savait qu'elle aurait plutôt dû ressentir cela envers Damon, mais depuis le début, cela avait été Stefan qui lui avait déplu, à cause du regard qu'il avait posé sur elle. Elle s'en souvenait encore, mais peu importait maintenant, il n'y avait plus de place pour la rancune inutile ici. Plus maintenant.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle alors que la petite pile de vêtements propres changeait de mains.

— Je vais te laisser t'habiller, Stefan est parti rejoindre Elena au lycée, elle se fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet.

Bella la regarda, inquiète.

— Mon père ? Il va bien ?

Lorsque ce monstre qui l'avait attaquée avait mentionné Charlie, elle avait été terrifiée. Et elle avait terriblement besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien.

— Il travaille avec ma mère au poste, j'en suis persuadée, la rassura-t-elle.

Bella soupira de soulagement, la jolie blonde l'interrogea du regard :

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait trahi son mal-être, peut-être que Caroline voulait simplement s'assurer qu'elle n'avait plus aucune séquelle de son agression, ou bien elle voyait que plus rien n'allait au fond d'elle-même. Il n'était pas difficile de voir que Bella était en plein naufrage et que rien ne s'arrangeait avec le temps. Si elle allait relativement bien lorsqu'elle était arrivée, tout allait de mal en pis à présent.

— Je vais bien, mentit-elle en forçant un sourire qui se révéla être une grimace.

— Tu ne devrais pas te morfondre Bella.

Caroline lui offrit un regard triste et referma la porte de salle-de-bain derrière elle, la laissant s'habiller.

.

.

.

Il y avait un léger mieux : au moins, elle n'avait plus à supporter l'odeur désagréable de son sang, la nausée était donc partie. Elle ne se trouvait plus seule face à elle-même. C'était son propre obstacle, et l'un des pires. C'était ce qui lui restait à passer pour enfin reprendre un contrôle sain sur sa vie. Et c'était aussi la chose la plus difficile pour elle.

Caroline patientait dans le salon, un verre de Scotch dérobé dans les réserves de Damon. Bella ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette facilité que tous les vampires semblaient avoir pour avaler ce truc immonde. Elle grimaça à cette simple pensée et se laissa tomber dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils confortables, près de la cheminée dont quelques braises de la veille subsistaient encore.

— Nous ne laisserons pas Klaus te faire du mal, dit Blondie en tentant un sourire confiant, jamais, et je sais que Damon fera de même, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit.

— Bien sûr qu'il le pensait, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de paraître distante, et puis je me fiche bien de ce que ce Klaus peut me faire. Si je n'ai pas le choix, je mourrais pour sauver ceux que j'aime, et il semblait parfaitement le savoir.

Une lueur de colère traversa le regard de Caroline.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Je l'interdis déjà à Elena alors ce ne sera pas différent avec toi. Il ne te touchera pas, quoi qu'il veuille.

Bella releva la tête. Elena et elle n'étaient pas si différentes, en plusieurs points.

— Et que veut-il ?

Caroline hésita. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle veuille lui cacher la vérité, mais elle ne semblait pas être sûre des propos qu'elle allait tenir.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il était à la recherche d'Elena. Et nous savions depuis quelques temps qu'il finirait par venir à Mystic Falls. Mais, les seules suppositions que nous avions eu au départ sur ses intentions s'étaient avérées fausses alors... Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai entendu lorsque Stefan et Elena en parlent est possible mais... D'après ce qu'il t'a dit, je pense que nous touchons la vérité du doigt. A moins qu'il fausse les pistes.

Elle soupira et réfléchit.

— Nous pensons, enfin, Stefan et Elena pensent qu'il veut accomplir un rituel assez compliqué pour briser une malédiction. Quelque chose dans le genre.

Les pensées de Bella s'effacèrent progressivement et elle écarquilla les yeux. Malédiction ? Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de vampires et de loups dans sa vie...

— Il y a énormément de choses que tu ne sais pas, Bella, fit Caroline avec un rire jaune, vraiment. Je t'ai souvent parlé des problèmes que nous avions tous, mais tu commences seulement à avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passe à Mystic Falls. Et maintenant, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Klaus veut s'attaquer à toi. Et nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui l'amène à le faire. Il ne semble pas du genre à avoir besoin de porte parole, tu sais.

Bella resta silencieuse. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à apporter. Alors, devant le mutisme de la jeune fille, Caroline continua.

— Klaus est l'un des plus vieux vampires, il fait partis des Originaux, ceux qui ont été créés et ont fait naître une nouvelle race, avec les loups garous. Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais je sais qu'Elena est la cible de Klaus, elle est le sosie de Kathrine, celle qui a transformé Stefan et Damon en se servant d'eux. Je sais qu'elle avait passé des centaines d'années à le fuir, mais maintenant, elle a disparue et il s'intéresse à Elena. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que représente cette fameuse malédiction qu'il veut briser, mais ce n'est pas bon du tout selon Bonnie. Et nous devons protéger Elena de lui. Mais maintenant, la donne à changé et je suis vraiment décontenancée.

Il y avait de quoi l'être, Bella en était consciente. Elle était à peine installée dans cette ville, elle avait éveillé la curiosité de tout le monde, et à présent elle était impliquée dans leurs problèmes. Comme s'il n'était pas suffisant qu'elle s'en attire seule, elle en donnait aux autres.

— Donc nous devons protéger et Elena et te protéger toi à présent, murmura Caroline avec inquiétude, parce qu'avec Klaus tout peut être envisageable. S'il a dit qu'il s'occuperait de toi, cela ne peut pas être quelque chose d'anodin.

Caroline posait peu à peu les esquisses du jeu dangereux qui se déroulait ici depuis quelques temps. Et Bella l'écoutait, incapable de prononcer un mot, elle sentait la peur s'emparer de son corps pour ne plus vouloir la quitter.

— Il faut que nous en découvrions plus avant toute chose, continua Caroline.

Parfois, elle avait l'impression que la jeune fille ne lui parlait pas vraiment.

— Je le connaissais, répondit Bella sans s'en rendre compte, mais s'il te plaît, n'en parle pas à Damon, il va me tuer.

Caroline s'étrangla pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire avec son verre d'alcool.

— J'avais déjà rêvé de lui, à plusieurs reprises. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, continua Bella sans ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, je n'avais jamais entendu son nom, mais il me terrifiait plus que tous les autres monstres de mes cauchemars les plus fous. Il avait déjà menacé ceux que j'aimais dans l'un d'eux. Et il me tuait dans un autre, dans la crypte où j'ai trouvé le livre, et la dague, que Bonnie tente de traduire. Mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte d'une coïncidence, je ne crois pas en tout ça.

Elle avait crié à la fin, à bout de souffle.

— Je n'ai pas compris, je ne comprends pas, je n'y crois pas.

Bella se balança d'avant en arrière sur son siège, c'était trop difficile à supporter pour elle.

— Mais tu crois aux vampires ? ironisa la jolie blonde, je vais en parler à Bonnie elle ne dira rien. Elle déteste Damon.

Abattue, Bella lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet.

— Elena finira par t'en parler lorsque le temps sera venu. Ne t'inquiètes pas et ne fais rien de stupide à l'avenir.

Bella ne sembla ni convaincue, ni rassurée, elle ne sentait pas le besoin de l'être. Dans un effroyable bruit, toute sorte d'événements se mêlait dans sa tête. Tout y passait, tout ce qui avait pu la blesser, lui faire peur, et maintenant, le visage de Klaus y apparaissait, accompagné de menaces. Elle baissa à nouveau la tête.

_Fatigue._

.

.

.

Elle avait suivi les conversations inquiètes d'Elena et de Stefan comme si elle venait d'entrer dans un monde nouveau. Elle ne parvenait plus vraiment à s'y retrouver. Tout se mélangeait, Sang-Froid, Vampires, Originaux, loups-garous et sorcières. Tout paraissait irréel et terrifiant pour elle.

A présent, elle ne croyait plus en sa ressemblance avec Elena. Peut-être à quelques détails près, mais elles étaient bien différentes. L'histoire des sosies, ses réactions calmes et réfléchies, tout la différenciait d'elle. Elena savait garder son calme. Ce n'était plus son cas à présent. Elle restait cependant amorphe, alors que l'autre jeune fille était bouillonnante de vie. Peut-être que ceci était encore un masque. Elle s'en fichait. Elle ne cherchait plus à comprendre le fond de leurs pensées en cet instant. Elle était elle-même totalement noyée sous les siennes. À l'intérieur de Bella, la peur combattait le dégoût et la douleur. Le monstre prenait une ampleur différente et plus puissante dans son ventre.

— Le moindre détail peut être important Bella, lui indiqua Stefan, alors maintenant que tu es plus profondément impliquée dans toute cette histoire, il faudra que tu fasses très attention.

Elle acquiesça doucement et Elena lui offrit un sourire tendre d'excuses.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais voulu que tu restes en dehors de tout ça, vraiment. Damon a déjà posé assez de problèmes, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter. Mais Mystic Falls est pleine de mauvaises surprises.

Elena eut un rire sans joie et soupira finalement en se massant le crâne, Stefan lui caressa doucement la nuque pour la calmer et Bella évita de les observer, se concentrant sur Caroline qui restait aussi silencieuse qu'elle pouvait l'être. Ces débordements d'affection lui donnaient la nausée depuis quelques temps, et cela ne semblait pas s'être arrangé depuis qu'elle était ici.

.

.

.

Il glissa les lèvres sur le cou offert de la jeune femme qui gémit sur lui, rejetant la tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus de liberté. Ses mains empoignèrent sa poitrine et il grogna, en plantant sans précautions ses crocs dans la jugulaire de son nouveau jouet. Il y aspira le sang et grimaça malgré lui, redressant la tête pour la regarder.

Elle était jolie, correspondant en tout point à ses habituels critères de sélection : sexy et obéissante. Damon continua l'exploration de sa peau nue.

Il avait besoin de distraction, de quelque chose qui serait capable de le calmer suffisamment avant qu'il ne commette plus d'erreurs que nécessaire. Elle était tombée dans ses filets par pur hasard et en vérité, il n'était pas encore sûr de la laisser s'en aller si rapidement.

Il regarda un long filet de sang courir entre ses seins tandis qu'elle se cambrait, rejetant sa tignasse blonde en arrière. Il le lécha entièrement, sans plus d'appétit, lui qui était habituellement friand de sang frais. Elle n'était peut-être tout simplement pas si délectable qu'elle semblait l'être au premier regard.

Il devait arrêter de penser. Damon se reprit et continua ses caresses expertes sur la peau nivelée de frissons de la jolie blonde qui le surmontait. Elle voulait l'embrasser, il grogna un refus et elle sembla décontenancée.

— N'essaie pas de m'embrasser, ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus menaçante.

Elle obtempéra et recommença à gémir, reprenant ses mouvements souples et téméraires sur lui. Il la regarda un instant.

Il n'avait plus envie de se servir d'elle. Le jouet semblait déjà usagé. Elle n'était pas intéressante et il n'y avait rien de distrayant.

Agacé, Damon la repoussa sans ménagements sur le sol, et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, sans se relever, les yeux écarquillés. Il se leva et récupéra son jean sombre et l'enfila, rebouclant sa ceinture d'un geste las.

— Qu... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

La voix de la jeune femme était à présent si aiguë qu'elle en devenait désagréable. Il ferma les yeux, exaspéré et se tourna à nouveau vers elle, daignant enfin la regarder sans plus d'intérêt.

— Tu m'ennuies, chérie.

Il laissa sa chemise ouverte et la regarda se relever, nue et désappointée face à lui. Même hypnotisée, il ne parvenait pas à en être satisfait. C'était peut-être le goût de son sang qui le refroidissait totalement, où l'envie de meurtre qui l'assaillait de plus en plus.

Au moins, ce n'était pas sur Bella qu'il se vengeait, même si l'idée lui était passée à plusieurs reprises dans le crâne. Il trouvait toujours un défouloir, et ce, sans que l'imbécile qui lui servait de frère et Elena ne le remarquent.

— Attends, le supplia-t-elle.

Il avait songé, l'espace d'une seconde, à simplement lui effacer l'esprit. Mais le simple fait d'entendre sa voix et ses protestations lui donnait envie de la faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

Dédaigneux, il la saisit par la mâchoire. Si Bella n'avait visiblement pas peur de lui et se permettait de lui tenir tête sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ce n'était pas le cas de cette fille qu'il avait hypnotisée pour s'amuser. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Maintenant tu as peur, souffla-t-il en laissant flotter une menace certaine, tu es terrorisée parce que je vais te tuer.

Il observa le visage de la jeune fille devenir aussi livide et apeuré qu'il l'avait espéré tandis que ses paroles s'immisçaient et prenaient le contrôle de son esprit. Il la relâcha et se délecta de la terreur qui se peignait dans ses yeux foncés, tandis qu'elle cherchait à reculons, une issue de secours. Sa nudité renforçait son envie de chasse, elle n'était réduite qu'au vulgaire statut de proie. C'était délicieux.

Damon resta un instant immobile et sans la quitter du regard, il boutonna avec une lenteur exagérée sa chemise. Son pauvre petit cœur d'humaine battait à tout rompre et il craignait vraiment qu'il finisse par s'arrêter bien avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque quelques secondes plus tard.

— Pitié, tenta-t-elle en s'avançant vers la porte de sa chambre, je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets...

Il glissa un coup d'œil sur la plaie encore ouverte sur sa gorge et avança lentement vers sa proie. Elle pouvait tenter de s'enfuir, il la rattraperait et elle devait parfaitement le savoir. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'était pas mise à courir dans la direction opposée et qu'elle tentait de le supplier, de lui faire ressentir quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de la tuer.

— Pour quelle raison devrais-je avoir pitié de toi chérie ?

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes et elle n'avait pas atteint la porte qui pourrait lui en faire gagner quelques unes avant de mourir.

— Je n'ai rien fait, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Il lui offrit une moue faussement désolée.

— Oui, bien sûr. Mais il faut que je te tue. Je dois le faire, tu comprends ? Sinon je vais devenir fou, j'en ai terriblement besoin ! Hurle maintenant ! Prouve-moi que tu dois vivre !

Une flamme dangereuse dansa dans ses prunelles glacées tandis qu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour pousser un terrible cri de frayeur, se précipitant vers la porte. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, la poignée eut tout juste le temps de s'abaisser avant que son prédateur ne la saisisse par la taille pour plonger ses canines près de sa première morsure.

Il la laissa se débattre tandis que le sang chaud et épais glissait sur sa langue, jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle cria sa douleur et ses mains tentèrent maladroitement de le frapper, ratant à chaque fois leur cible. L'instinct de survie des humains le laissait parfois perplexe. A quoi bon continuer à se battre lorsque l'on savait que c'était inutile ?

Ses gestes, peu à peu, s'arrêtèrent, ses jambes tremblèrent sous son poids et lâchèrent sous elle. Une montée d'adrénaline le rendit fou alors qu'il la retenait lâchement d'un bras, continuant à aspirer les derniers litres de son sang qu'il trouvait écœurant. Peu importe, cette fille était d'un ennui mortel.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration à plusieurs reprises, dans un râle rauque, bientôt, ce furent ses bras qui retombèrent mollement contre son corps. Il écoutait les derniers battements de son cœur qui tentait de pomper avec difficulté les dernières gouttes de sang, l'envoyant directement à sa bouche.

Damon retira ses crocs de son cou lorsqu'elle cessa de respirer, il lâcha le corps à présent inerte de la blonde et elle s'effondra sur le sol, sans un bruit, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Parce que, pour lui, c'était ce qu'elle était : ou du moins, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un objet qui lui avait servi de défouloir. Malheureusement, cette sensation de détente et de plénitude ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Il la sentait déjà quitter son esprit aussi vite qu'elle s'y était imprégnée.

Il se lécha les lèvres et grimaça encore. Elle était vraiment fade. Aucun goût méritant d'être retenu ou apprécié. Et puis, elle avait été à peine satisfaisante. Peut-être qu'il était devenu incapable de se distraire comme il avait pu le faire auparavant, mais elle lui donnait véritablement envie de vomir.

Voir la peur dans les yeux d'une humaine lui avait fait du bien. Il se sentait fortement humilié lorsqu'Elena et Bella semblaient le dénigrer en « gentil » vampire. Cela le rendait vraiment fou de rage, même s'il s'en sentait à la fois flatté. Il se sentait presque bien, s'il n'avait pas toujours cette colère sourde qui grondait en lui. Il n'avait pas tué la bonne personne, il aurait vraiment adoré tuer ces deux Sang-Froid devant les yeux de Bella avant d'arrêter ses souffrances qui semblaient lui faire écho. De plus, elle n'apportait que des problèmes depuis qu'elle était là, et il se sentait rejeté et diminué.

Il était le seul à avoir le pouvoir d'arrêter ce jeu qu'ils avaient commencé, il était le seul à définir les règles, et il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de l'empêcher, personne ne s'interposait entre lui et ses décisions.

Il repoussa le corps de la jeune fille pour pouvoir franchir la porte de la chambre et sortir de la petite maison bourgeoise.

En plus, son sang n'était même pas bon. Celui de Bella était délicieux, cela n'avait rien à voir. Elle ne lui avait jamais inspiré du dégoût.

Mais elle le mettait toujours en colère, lui qui avait toujours été si instable... Elle devrait se tenir loin de lui dorénavant. Et Elena devrait apprendre à se taire définitivement. Et ces foutus Sang-Froids feraient mieux de disparaître de Mystic Falls avant qu'il ne les pourchasse. Cela faisait beaucoup de recommandations...

Il se sentait d'ailleurs frustré, comme un animal dangereux qu'on tentait d'apaiser alors qu'on venait tout bonnement d'empiéter sur son territoire. La comparaison était pour lui certes dégradante, mais c'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Les émotions des vampires étaient exacerbées, certes, mais en général, il parvenait à se contrôler lorsqu'il le voulait vraiment. La différence était, qu'à ce jour, il n'avait sûrement pas envie de se mettre des barrières et de se museler. Cela n'avait jamais été son genre.

Damon poussa un soupir d'exaspération extrême et grogna alors qu'il sortait de la maison, laissant ce qu'il restait derrière de cette pauvre fille derrière lui.

.

.

.

Bella sentit une bouffée de soulagement l'assaillir lorsqu'elle découvrit Charlie, en bonne santé et regardant un match de base-ball à la télévision, son habituelle bière à la main. Il se tourna de moitié pour la regarder par-dessus le canapé. Il parut inquiet mais ne parla pas, et elle l'en remercia.

C'était peut-être parce qu'elle semblait encore sous le choc, ou peut-être le fait qu'elle soit incapable de bouger qui inquiétait son père. De toute manière, elle ne chercherait pas à se regarder dans un miroir, elle savait déjà qu'elle mine elle devait avoir.

Finalement, elle parvint à bouger de quelques pas, et disparut dans les escaliers. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

Elle était incapable de vivre comme une humaine insouciante, qui rêverait seulement de vampires, en les croyants irréels, comme toutes les autres filles de son âge, fantasmant en toute simplicité. Les vampires prenaient une ampleur trop importante dans sa vie, et son existence s'en était vue chamboulée depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils avaient débarqués dans sa vie à Forks, sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait pour forcer le destin. Elle avait attiré les problèmes.

Et maintenant, Mystic Falls semblait être la ville où tout se réunissait. Les Culles, les vampires, les sorcières, les loups-garous... Et ce Klaus...

Ne pouvait-elle pas vivre normalement ? Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle sentait des menaces planer au-dessus d'elle. James, Victoria... Et maintenant, ce vampire qui la terrifiait. Si elle n'avait pas rêvé auparavant de lui, cela aurait été différent, elle ne songerait pas au danger qui semblait la côtoyer de plus en plus.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle amenait des problèmes à ceux qu'elle aimait, à ses amis, à Charlie. Elle portait un tel poids sur ses épaules qu'il lui arrivait de se demander ce qu'elle faisait encore debout, le dos droit, incapable de plier sous la déception, la peur et la souffrance.

Forks semblait être tout à fait normale, à côté de cette ville. Et parfois, elle aurait voulu y retourner. Mais cela ne lui aurait jamais suffi.

Le plus insupportable pour elle, était les questions qui la tarraudait sans cesse. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer ici ? Que voulait-il ? Peut-être qu'elle avait mal compris, mal interprété ses intentions. Mais quand bien-même, il voulait s'attaquer à Elena, et il serait capable de tout détruire sur son passage pour y parvenir. Tous ceux qui n'avaient rien demandé. Et elle ne se sentirait pas capable de perdre l'un d'eux, de perdre son père, de voir mourir Elena. Elle ne voulait pas. Cette fille qui lui ressemblait, qui souffrait. Tous ces gens auxquels elle tenait un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle aurait préféré mourir à leur place. De toute manière, elle avait trop échappé à la mort dernièrement pour que cela ne soit pas son inévitable destin.

Comme si ces questions, ces craintes ne suffisaient pas à la rendre folle, elle avait l'impression d'être en pleine tempête, nageant à contre sens, se noyant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Edward et la colère qu'elle ressentait, mêlée à la nostalgie et au désespoir. Damon et ses paroles blessantes, les yeux de Damon, son odeur et ces souvenirs qui la reliaient à lui. Sa peur.

Elle aurait aimé ne rien ressentir, ne plus avoir peur, ne plus se sentir si mal et humiliée. Elle avait l'impression d'être un objet, qui porterait malheur, qu'on jetterait et dénigrerait à la moindre occasion.

Bella ouvrit son tiroir et retira l'album photo de sa cachette. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elle ne l'avait plus consulté. Sa main se fit hésitante lorsqu'elle tourna les premières pages, craignant sa propre réaction lorsqu'elle tomberait enfin sur les photographies qui l'intéressaient, celles des Cullen.

Au bout de deux ou trois pages, les premières images, figées et irréelles lui sautèrent aux yeux. Elle n'eut aucune réaction en premier lieu, observant le visage de marbre et crispé d'Edward. Elle se souvenait du moment où elle avait prit cette photo, quelques jours avant qu'il ne parte en emportant tout avec lui, sa joie de vivre par la même occasion. Une bouffée de rage l'envahit : il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir dans sa vie qu'elle reconstruisait, morceau après morceau, et de penser qu'elle fermerait les yeux sur ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Sa trahison, son abandon. Il l'avait brisée, il l'avait rendue si faible, il l'avait bassinée avec ses belles promesses, profitant de sa fascination à son égard. Son premier amour.

Elle n'était ni un objet, ni un animal qu'on pouvait reprendre lorsqu'on le souhaitait. Elle avait des sentiments, des émotions, elle était encore capable de penser, même si cela restait difficile de s'y retrouver par elle-même. Elle était certes une faible humaine, mais il n'avait pas le droit de la prendre pour une idiote. Elle n'avait pas à accepter cela.

Bella s'empara de la photo et d'un grand ciseau de l'autre. Elle trancha, lentement, regardant le papier se déchirer millimètre par millimètre, séparant le visage du vampire du reste de son corps. Lorsque le morceau tomba sur le sol, elle recommença son manège avec les autres. Elle coupait, tranchait, froissait des vingtaines de visage d'Edward, par des gestes mécaniques, dénués de sentiments.

Quand elle arriva à la dernière page, elle regarda le carnage qui s'étendait à ses pieds, et sur le matelas. Elle resta immobile, regardant toutes ces photos où le visage du Sang-Froid avait disparu.

L'instant d'après, des larmes s'échappèrent, roulèrent sur ses joues et ses mains tremblèrent. L'arme de ce massacre tomba à ses pieds, sur le tas que formait les vingtaines d'Edward et elle enfouit son visage dans ses paumes moites, pour ne plus rien voir.

Pleurer lui fit à la fois du bien, et réveilla la douleur en elle qui semblait s'être endormie le temps de son labeur machinal. Elle laissait toutes les émotions qu'elle avait emmagasinées sortir de son corps qui ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage.

Elle pleurait de tristesse, de peur, de honte, de rage... Tout se mêlait en elle pour s'échapper avec une puissance incroyable. Elle sanglotait pour tous ces mois qu'elle avait passé à souffrir seule. Pour cette douleur qui l'avait torturée sans relâche, qui l'avait rendue folle. Elle versait des larmes de colère, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de n'avoir été qu'un jouet amusant, elle pleurait parce qu'elle pensait n'apporter que le danger autour d'elle. Elle sanglotait de peur pour toutes les fois où elle avait failli mourir, pour Victoria qui avait failli la tuer sans qu'Edward ne s'en soucie, pour Klaus qui menaçait tous ceux à qui elle tenait, qui faisait planer l'ombre de la mort sur sa propre vie, pour toutes ces questions à son sujet qui restaient sans réponses à ce jour. Pour l'humiliation et la tristesse que Damon lui avait fait ressentir, parce qu'il se fichait de son sort, parce qu'elle avait perdu le jeu en s'offrant à lui, parce qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour elle, parce qu'il n'était pas humain, parce qu'elle pensait le détester, parce qu'il aurait pu la tuer. Pour la joie que lui avait procurée sa vengeance orale envers Edward, pour son acte enfantin qui l'avait défoulée, pour tous ces mêmes visages qui trônaient décapités sur le sol, pour avoir su se défendre et se reconstruire légèrement.

Elle pleurait parce qu'elle était en train de faire son deuil, celui du passé, qui l'empêchait d'avancer et de penser sereinement. Elle sanglotait parce qu'elle ne savait pas jusqu'où irait sa détermination à s'en sortir.

Et toutes ces larmes versées, trop longtemps contenues, la rendirent presque sereine. Bloquées trop longtemps en elle, elles la rendaient folle, elle avait été incapable de s'y retrouver, et maintenant elle s'échappait peu à peu. Le monstre en elle hurlait sa déception, son envie de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Mais elle s'en moquait.

Tous ces petits pas, qu'elle avait effectués avec Jacob à Forks, dans cette ville, qui semblaient au départ inutiles, l'aidaient à recoller les morceaux. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une bataille de gagnée, qu'elle ne pourrait encore oublier tout ce qui la rendait malade, mais elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle se sentait bien.

Ses pleurs ne devinrent que de lourds soupirs et elle s'allongea sur le matelas en position fœtale. Elle ferma les yeux après avoir observé sa fenêtre fermée.

Le corbeau ne venait plus. C'était ça, le changement ?

.

.

.

Bella s'éveilla lentement. Ses yeux lui piquaient et elle se sentait intérieurement vidée. Mais cela était vraiment mieux, presque agréable. Elle espérait vraiment que ceci dure. Elle avait tendance à trop penser, et elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Mais cela n'avait jamais pris de telles ampleurs, comme ces derniers mois. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne pensait pratiquement à rien. Ce n'était peut-être que la fatigue mentale qu'elle éprouvait. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait plus rien contre quoi se battre. Elle ne demandait pas à connaître la véritable réponse.

Il faisait sombre, le soleil se couchait à l'extérieur alors qu'elle venait seulement de sortir de ce sommeil sans rêves ni cauchemars. Elle ne dormait jamais la journée et elle avait encore fait une exception à la règle.

Et Charlie ? Il aurait dû venir la réveiller. Peut-être qu'en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il n'avait pas voulu s'immiscer. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, et il ne s'en mêlerait jamais vraiment. Il ne lui poserait pas de questions à ce sujet. Charlie ne posait presque jamais de questions.

Elle aimait vraiment son père.

Bella se redressa dans son lit et observa les ombres des morceaux de photos sur le sol, et sur le matelas. Elle les ramassa une à une, sans les regarder et les rejeta dans la corbeille. Il ne fallait pas hésiter. Et de toute façon, elle ne les recollerait pas. Elle détestait les puzzles.

Un léger tapotement à sa gauche la fit sursauter. Elle pivota machinalement vers la fenêtre et écarquilla les yeux, s'attendant à se trouver nez à nez avec ce corbeau, ou pire encore, avec Edward, ce qui annoncerait à nouveau une confrontation dont elle n'avait pas besoin en cet instant.

Ce n'était aucun des deux. Elle rencontra les yeux dorés et le visage d'Emmett Cullen. Elle se sentit soulagée et tous ses muscles qui s'étaient contractés se relâchèrent d'un coup, menaçant de la faire vaciller sous l'effet produit.

Il l'implorait d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Sans hésiter, Bella s'exécuta et remonta la guillotine pour laisser entrer le colosse qui avait toujours le mot pour rire, habituellement. Mais cette fois, son visage était tout sauf guilleret.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, murmura-t-il inquiet qu'elle lui puisse lui en vouloir.

— Non, ça va, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il parut maladroit et tangua un instant en équilibre sur une jambe. Elle sourit légèrement, il avait toujours semblé plus humain que tous autres Cullen. Sûrement parce qu'il avait un humour qui laissait parfois à désirer et qu'il se comportait encore comme un adolescent.

— Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.

Il avait hésité avant de répondre, cherchant ses mots avec prudence, comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser. C'était déjà fait, bien avant qu'il n'arrive et cela ne risquait pas de se reproduire ce soir même, elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour le faire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mentir en lui disant que tout allait bien ne servirait probablement à rien. Il la connaissait beaucoup trop pour s'y méprendre et elle était un véritable livre ouvert quand cela concernait ses émotions. Avait-il entendu parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus ? Non, vraisemblablement, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

— J'ai connu mieux, argua-t-elle, mais je pense que je vais bien. Je veux dire... Je suis toujours vivante et en bonne santé donc je vais bien.

Il se détendit légèrement et arrêta de se balancer d'une jambe à l'autre.

— Tu as pleuré, constata-t-il.

Emmett ne connaissait pas le tact, c'était évident. Elle eut un petit sourire et ne se sentit pas blessée.

— C'est une question rhétorique, Emmett.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je sais qu'il n'aurait pas dû revenir après ce qu'il t'a fait, mais nous n'avons pas pu l'en empêcher et je voulais aussi te revoir Bella.

— Il n'aurait pas dû venir ici, répéta-t-elle, non, c'est sûr. Il a fait autant de dégâts que lorsqu'il est parti. Je ne suis pas un chiot qu'on abandonne et qu'on récupère ensuite comme si tout était déjà acquis. Je suis peut-être humaine, mais je ne suis pas un jouet et visiblement, il a oublié ce détail. Et je peux même affirmé qu'il a fait pire qu'il n'avait déjà fait en revenant dans ma vie que je tentais de reconstruire.

Emmett était blessée par la tristesse et la rancœur que reflétaient ses paroles.

— C'est un idiot. Mais il t'aime.

Bella eut un petit rire sans joie et secoua la tête, lasse.

— Edward a une drôle conception de l'amour. Il m'a fait croire en beaucoup de chose, Emmett et je l'ai aimé.

— Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Bella prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Au-delà de cette colère qui grondait encore en elle, que ressentait-elle encore pour lui ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus maintenant. Si tu me l'avais demandé il y a trois mois de cela, je t'aurais répondu oui, sans hésiter. Mais j'ai beaucoup trop retourné le problème dans ma tête pour répondre sans réfléchir à ta question. Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses en moi, dans ma vie. Je suppose qu'une partie de moi l'aime encore, parce que je ne peux pas oublier dans l'immédiat et qu'il était vraiment le premier que j'ai aimé, mais... Une autre question serait préférable : est-ce que je pourrais à nouveau l'aimer comme avant ? Alors je te répondrais non. Non Emmett, c'est impossible.

Il ne la jugea pas. C'était une chose qu'elle aimait particulièrement chez lui. Emmett comprenait toujours la plupart des détails qui pouvaient lui paraître flous et incompréhensibles pour elle.

— Je comprends. Enfin, je savais d'un côté que c'était le cas. Mais il ne l'admet pas tu sais. Il ne l'admettra pas, comme il n'admet pas qu'il a eut tort, et qu'il t'a fait beaucoup de mal. Il a passé la journée à se morfondre et à passer ses nerfs sur les arbres.

Elle l'écouta et referma la fenêtre pour empêcher tout autre visiteur d'entrer délibéremment dans sa chambre.

— Une journée ? J'ai passé des mois entiers à tenter de me faire une raison, et je n'y parviens encore qu'à moitié aujourd'hui. Alors je ne le plaindrais pas ! Et je vous déteste tous de m'avoir abandonnée pour partir avec lui alors que vous auriez pu m'aider ! Vous étiez mes amis !

Elle baissa à nouveau le ton. Emmett avait un air horrifié sur le visage.

— Pardon. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Emmett semblait véritablement chagriné. Il tenta de l'approcher, doucement, comme s'il voulait toucher un étalon sauvage qui le chargerait s'il faisait un seul mouvement brusque. Mais elle n'était qu'une humaine et elle ne parviendrait même pas à le faire bouger d'un millimètre, même si elle l'avait voulu. Bella se laissa approcher et accepta l'étreinte réconfortante mais froide qu'il lui offrait. Il semblait vraiment blessé par cette vérité qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre.

— Je suis désolé Bella, tout cela s'est passé si vite. Je n'étais pas d'accord, Alice non plus, nous voulions rester ici. Même Rosalie, avoua-t-il avec un petit rire qui résonna dans son torse puissant, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Et Esmée ne voulait pas le laisser seul, pas dans l'état dans lequel il se m'était. Alors nous l'avons suivi. On ne pensait pas que cela durerait, je t'assure, nous avions tenté de le raisonner, sans succès. Il ne voulait pas qu'on t'approche, parce qu'il avait peur de te faire du mal, encore. Il n'a confiance en aucun d'entre nous à ce sujet.

Elle resta collée contre lui et inspira son odeur sucrée qui lui était propre. Elle se sentit apaisée. Emmett lui avait véritablement manqué malgré tout.

— Il n'a jamais eu confiance en lui-même, se moqua-t-elle légèrement, et il n'avait pas à décider de ce qui était bon pour moi ou non.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes et elle écouta sa respiration, au rythme trop forcé pour être naturel. Elle frissonna, commençant à sentir les effets de son corps glacé. Il s'écarta et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

— J'avais oublié, murmura-t-il.

— Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

— C'est vraiment dommage, fit-il avec un ton amusé, moi qui adorais te faire rougir sous n'importe quel prétexte, je n'aurais plus la chance de le voir... Tu te souviens ? Quand je te proposais de...

De lui donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle spécial vampires ? Elle rougit instantanément à cette pensée et se mit à rire légèrement. Emmett eut un sourire satisfait. Visiblement, il ne perdait jamais sa bonne humeur.

Bella devait descendre et s'assurer que Charlie ne se morfondait pas à son sujet. Elle devait manger aussi, même si elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà raté le déjeuner et qu'elle devrait au moins avaler quelque chose le soir.

— Tu seras là, quand je reviendrais ?

Sa voix était presque suppliante, comme celle d'une enfant qui avait peur du noir et de la solitude. C'était tout de même le cas. Elle avait besoin de lui aujourd'hui, plus qu'avant, et elle ne voulait pas dormir seule. Elle faisait toujours de mauvaises rencontres la nuit et cette idée la terrifiait à nouveau, même si elle était fatiguée.

Il sourit et acquiesça. Bella le remercia d'un regard et quitta la chambre, refermant avec prudence derrière elle. Au rez-de-chaussée, elle entendait distinctement le combat de Charlie avec les plaques de cuisson. Habituellement, c'était elle qui faisait la cuisine pour lui, il n'avait jamais été un cordon-bleu, tout juste capable de faire une omelette.

Elle descendit lentement les marches, ses muscles étaient étrangement endoloris depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de sa sieste réparatrice.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte qui séparait le couloir de la cuisine, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son père qui tentait de savoir comment faire marcher la plaque de cuisson électrique en grommelant.

— Laisse, je vais le faire.

Surpris par sa présence, il sursauta en se retournant.

— Je m'en sortais très bien, protesta-t-il.

Bella alluma la plaque de droite, la plus grande, et régla la température sous l'œil attentif de son père, juste derrière elle. Il grommela à nouveau alors qu'elle reprenait les fourneaux. Elle avait craint, au départ, qu'il ne l'ait vu endormie dans la chambre, où s'étalait le désastre qui reflétait son véritable état d'esprit. Il savait déjà, que si sa fille avait l'air plutôt calme et morne à l'extérieur, en elle s'accumulait des milliers d'émotions différentes à la fois. Elle bouillonnait sans arrêt. Mais jamais il ne se permettait de s'en mêler ouvertement.

Tout en répandant le beurre fondu sur la poêle, elle songea à Emmett resté seul à l'étage. Il ne lui suffirait qu'un regard pour voir l'amas sacrifié de visages et elle savait que cela pourrait le blesser, d'une certaine manière. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui faire du mal, pas à lui, même si une partie d'elle lui en voudrait sûrement toujours, à lui comme aux autres, de l'avoir lâchement abandonnée. Ils n'étaient pas responsables des choix d'Edward.

Bella continua machinalement la préparation du repas, retournant la viande, préparant les légumes de l'autre main, remuant sans cesse. Elle préparer les assiettes et sursauta quand la sonnerie intempestive du téléphone de service de Charlie résonna dans la cuisine. Elle lâcha la cuillère en bois et jura lorsqu'elle se brûla. D'un pas lourd, son père traversa la pièce et fouilla frénétiquement dans les poches de sa veste avant de s'éloigner pour répondre. Elle ne parvint pas à distinguer les paroles de Charlie avec son interlocuteur mais lorsqu'il revint et qu'il enfila son blouson, il parut véritablement inquiet. Elle l'interrogea du regard, en suspension au dessus des plaques de cuisson.

— Désolé Bella je ne peux pas rester, je rentrerais sûrement plus tard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle était véritablement inquiète et toute sorte de scénarios probables passait dans son esprit. Tous avaient l'air tout aussi terrifiés qu'elle par Klaus, il était capable de tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Et elle craignait qu'il ne s'attaque à Charlie, que cet appel ne soit qu'un piège. Tout en songeant à cela, elle avait l'impression d'être paranoïaque et trouvait cette possibilité stupide : Charlie était Shérif et il était dorénavant plus appelé sur des affaires qu'il ne l'était à Forks, qui restait une petite ville trop tranquille. Mystic Falls était plus grande, et cachait des secrets bien plus dangereux que la présence des vampires, elle en était maintenant persuadée.

— Une jeune fille a été retrouvée morte chez elle, déclara-t-il en accrochant son arme autour de sa taille.

Il évitait de donner certains détails, mais elle continua de le fixer, souhaitant entendre la suite.

— Comme les deux précédents, vidée de son sang, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Bella se tourna à nouveau vers les poêles fumantes et sa main trembla légèrement alors qu'elle tentait de les retirer du feu. Lorsque Charlie donnait ce genre de détails, l'image de la colère de Damon s'affichait dans son esprit, même s'il n'était pas le seul vampire présent en ville susceptible de tuer. Elle ne pensait pas que Klaus perdrait son temps à cela. Caroline en était incapable et Stefan ne quittait jamais Elena d'une semelle. Il devait en y avoir d'autres, certes, mais rien ne collait. Elle savait jusqu'à quel point pouvait allait Damon lorsqu'il était en colère et contrarié. Et c'était précisément l'état dans lequel il était à présent. Il était un suspect entièrement plausible. De plus, elle avait déjà entendu Elena et Caroline parler de lui, de son instabilité et de ses frasques passées. Il avait toujours montré à quel point il pouvait être dangereux, et il avait passé des années à tuer, sans aucun remords. Cela ne pouvait être différent.

Mais elle n'avait pas à émettre des conclusions. Après tout, Damon restait un vampire et il ne s'était pas encore attaqué à elle, et elle ne devait pas s'en mêler. Cela ne la regardait pas.

.

.

.

Bella avait tout de même eut du mal à manger. Elle avait l'impression que la nourriture qu'elle ingérait avait le goût de la cendre et elle mâchait chaque bouchée pendant plusieurs minutes, incapable de l'avaler sans sentir la nausée la surprendre. Lorsque le tout était presque réduit à l'état liquide sur sa langue, elle déglutissait et grimaçait. Elle n'avait pas envie de manger, elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin.

Elle écrasa pensivement ses légumes à l'aide de sa fourchette et soupira. Elle était à la fois exténuée et incapable de se résoudre à se reposer. Bella capitula finalement et jeta le contenu presque intact de son assiette dans la poubelle, écœurée de ne plus rien maîtriser dorénavant.

Bella passa son habituel pyjama, qui se composait essentiellement d'un short et d'un T-shirt simple avant de rejoindre sa chambre, où Emmett devait encore l'attendre s'il avait respecté sa promesse, ce dont elle ne doutait pas vraiment.

Quand elle entra finalement dans sa chambre, elle trouva Emmett sur sa chaise de bureau, dans une posture décontractée.

— Tu devrais manger, déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il était impossible de se cacher de quoique ce soit lorsqu'un vampire était à proximité, et il lui arrivait d'oublier.

— C'est juste que je n'aie pas spécialement faim aujourd'hui.

Il fit la moue et la regarda s'allonger confortablement sous les couvertures.

— Tout ça me fatigue, murmura-t-elle, ça ira mieux.

Le colosse se leva énergiquement, sans un bruit. Même sous son apparence qu'elle aimait comparer à celle d'un ours, il restait tout de même gracieux. Cela l'avait toujours agacée.

— Si tu deviens trop maigre, tu vas te briser les os à chaque chute. Ce qui arrive plutôt souvent donc pense-y.

Il partit d'un puissant éclat de rire à la simple pensée de la voir tomber et elle s'en sentit légèrement outrée. Elle sourit cependant.

— Et ton sang va devenir fade, il grimaça.

— Je ne suis pas comestible, et de toute façon tu ne bois pas de sang humain, protesta-t-elle.

— Attention : je pourrais m'y essayer.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il tentait de lui faire peur, sa tentative s'avérait inutile. Emmett ne l'avait jamais inspiré de sentiment de crainte, peut-être parce qu'il semblait toujours plus humain que n'importe quel autre Cullen... Ou cela avait un rapport avec son humour, bien qu'à ce jour, il semblait étonnamment sérieux.

Il parvint à lui arracher un petit rire étouffé tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le matelas. Elle s'attendait à l'entendre craquer sous son poids, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Tournée sur le côté, elle ne pouvait voir que son torse s'élever artificiellement mais elle savait qu'il l'observait, prêt à parler. Elle connaissait Emmett par cœur et il était l'un des Vampires les plus prévisibles qu'elle connaissait.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle soupira doucement.

— Tu sais bien que non, nous en avons déjà parlé et je ne voudrais pas avoir à nouveau cette conversation.

Il déglutit et bougea légèrement, faisant tanguer le matelas. Elle ferma les yeux.

— Non, pas pour ça. Il y a autre chose, non ?

Nouvelle question rhétorique. Elle détestait ça et visiblement, Emmett ne cessait d'en poser inutilement. Elle n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de poser une question si on en connaissait déjà la réponse.

— C'est évident, marmonna-t-elle, les problèmes n'arrivent jamais seuls, surtout quand cela me concerne, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Elle l'entendit rire mais cela ne lui arracha rien d'autre qu'un nouveau soupir. Elle était fatiguée, exténuée, et plus les secondes passaient, plus elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans son matelas, plus ses sens devenaient faibles. Elle était même incapable de penser convenablement, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire d'un côté.

— A cause de ce Damon Salvatore ? demanda-t-il sans aucune précaution.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda étonnée. Elle se doutait qu'Edward avait dû se confier à lui après leur « règlement de comptes » mais elle ne le pensait pas aussi perspicace, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas son genre.

— Un peu, mentit-elle, je suis simplement contrariée par ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge, elle ne faisait que minimiser ses véritables pensées parce qu'elle savait qu'Emmett n'insisterait pas là-dessus.

— Edward m'en a parlé. Je dois avouer qu'il peut être dangereux.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

— Mais je ne te fais pas de leçons de morales, se rattrapa-t-il, ce n'est pas mon genre tu le sais. C'est juste une constatation, par rapport à ce qu'il t'a dit.

Il frissonna à cette pensée.

— Et à ce qu'il a voulu faire.

Bella retomba sur ses oreillers, vidée de ses dernières forces.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter, répondit-elle faiblement, je ne peux pas me plaindre. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui pour ce soir, s'il te plaît.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en connaître davantage, sans spécialement porter de jugement, ou offrir des conseils qu'elle ne suivrait probablement pas. Mais il valait mieux qu'il ne sache rien de plus que ce que savait Edward. Il était incapable de cacher ses propres pensées, et cela pourrait faire empirer les choses, si c'était encore possible.

— Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que tu ne veux pas dire, Bella ?

Nouvelle question rhétorique. Elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Elle ne voulait rien raconter de plus, que ce soit sur Damon, ou sur ce qu'elle avait appris le jour même. D'une part parce que tout ceci concernait sa vie privée, aussi désastreuse soit-elle, et de l'autre parce que les Cullen ne devaient pas être mêlés aux affaires de Mystic Falls. Et puis, elle n'avait rien à raconter parce qu'elle ne s'y retrouvait pas elle-même. Elle avait seulement besoin d'un peu de temps, de repos, de détente si cela était possible.

— Non, mentit-elle.

Elle cala sa respiration sur celle du vampire et s'y concentra. Cela l'aidait généralement à se détendre. Ce qui était bien avec Emmett, c'était qu'il n'insistait que très rarement. Il capitula bien vite et cela la rassura, elle ne voulait plus les mêler à ce genre de problèmes, de plus, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout cela.

— Edward va être dans une rage folle quand il remarquera que je suis venu te voir.

Elle décelait une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. Elle savait qu'il en voulait, lui aussi, à son frère pour ses choix qui avaient bouleversés l'équilibre de la famille et leur futur en commun qui était de moins en moins envisageable à présent.

— Edward est banni des conversations de ce soir Emmett, le réprimanda-t-elle doucement.

— Désolé, j'avais oublié, s'excusa-t-il.

Elle le sentit bouger à nouveau, mal à l'aise.

— C'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle, j'étais heureuse de te revoir tu sais.

Il parut satisfait. Il était de plus en plus difficile de s'accrocher à la réalité alors que Morphée l'appelait sans arrêt.

— Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?

Sa requête avait un air inquiet qu'elle ne put masquer. Rester seule était quelque chose qu'elle voulait absolument éviter. Elle aurait d'ailleurs tout fait pour cela. D'une part parce qu'elle avait l'impression que cela l'empêchait de souffrir de ses cauchemars, mais aussi parce qu'elle savait que cela la calmait. Elle en avait besoin aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

— Bien sûr, murmura-t-il.

Elle sentit sa main glacée la toucher tendrement, et une énième fois, elle se dit qu'Emmett aurait pu être un grand frère exceptionnel en plusieurs points.

Très proche d'eux, un corbeau croassa.

.

.

.

Lorsque son réveil sonna l'heure fatidique le lendemain matin, Bella sortit difficilement de sa torpeur. Il annonçait une nouvelle journée, qui l'inquiétait, parce qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Est-ce que Caroline la jugerait différemment à présent qu'elles avaient parlé de Klaus ? Est-ce qu'Edward fera une douloureuse apparition ? Et Klaus frapperait-il à nouveau ? Elle aurait aimé savoir à quoi s'attendre, comme tous les autres. Mais tout ce qu'ils avaient pu savoir à son sujet était mince et encore incertain.

Et si elle croisait Damon ? Elle frissonna à cette idée, inquiète. Non, il ne viendrait sûrement pas la voir après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Bella sentit la honte et la tristesse poindre à nouveau en elle alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour faire taire le radio-réveil qui vomissait une immonde chanson qui la rendait d'humeur exécrable.

Il fallait rester calme et sereine. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus simple à faire. Elle détestait les mauvaises surprises, de plus.

Emmett avait disparu. Il était sûrement parti à la recherche de son frère, avant le lever du soleil, évitant ainsi tous soupçons de la part de ceux qui auraient pu le croiser en plein jour. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur : elle savait qu'il avait respecté sa promesse et qu'il était resté à veiller sur son sommeil. Elle avait dormi si profondément qu'aucun cauchemar ne l'avait éveillée au beau milieu de la nuit.

Malheureusement, ce sommeil réparateur avait éveillé beaucoup de douleurs qui semblaient s'êtres endormies depuis quelques jours déjà, et comme toujours, elle devrait y faire face.

Malgré ceci, elle était décidée à se battre et à continuer à vivre presque normalement, à la manière de Caroline dont l'humeur joviale semblait parfois inébranlable. Ou tout comme Elena, elle avait relativement le choix en ce qui concernait des modèles à suivre.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle se prépara machinalement, descendit prendre un petit déjeuner seule. Charlie était sûrement rentré très tard, elle entendait ses ronflements, et il n'était pas encore prêt à se lever. Bella lui prépara quelques pancakes et lui laissa un mot sur la table avant de quitter la maison pour entamer une nouvelle journée au lycée.

.

.

.

Elle était véritablement jalouse de Caroline. Tout au long de leur journée, elle s'était comportée comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elena et Stefan parvenait à se laisser contaminer par sa bonne humeur, même si elle les savait inquiets. Bella avait beau essayer, elle n'y parvenait pas plus de quelques minutes. Mais elle était restée relativement calme, les cours l'y aidant, et l'humour de Tyler étant encore au rendez-vous, elle avait réussi à se laisser distraire légèrement.

— Il faut positiver, Bella, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver le lendemain. A quoi bon se rendre malade pour le regretter ensuite, la réprimanda Caroline à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'elle surprenait son regard perdu dans le vague.

Dans ces cas là, elle souriait doucement, s'excusant.

Lorsque le dernier cours toucha à sa fin et que chacun rejoignit l'extérieur avec plus ou moins d'entrain, Bella trouvait déjà étrange que cette journée se soit passée sans anicroches.

Elle fut légèrement rassurée de voir que la malchance ne l'avait pas quittée. Ou peut-être avait-elle tout bonnement halluciné, mais son regard tomba automatiquement sur une silhouette de marbre qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

A l'ombre d'un arbre, à l'abri des rayons du soleil qui pourraient le trahir, elle avait reconnu Edward, qui la regardait, blessé, l'espace d'une seconde. Comme s'il lui disait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille. Le temps d'un battement de cœur loupé, d'un clignement de paupière, et l'apparition avait disparue. Elle soupira de soulagement et reporta son attention sur le parking.

En vérité, son regard tombait automatiquement sur ce qu'elle daignait éviter à tout prix à ce jour. Edward. Et la Mercedes noire de Damon, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était là, lui aussi, quelque part près d'elle. Elle haleta et s'empara du bras de Caroline qui sursauta, surprise. Blondie comprit rapidement ce qui semblait l'inquiéter jusqu'à la rendre nauséeuse à ce point et eut un froncement de sourcils.

Elle marmonna quelques paroles désapprobatrices et l'entraîna plus loin.

— Ne t'occupe pas de lui, souffla-t-elle.

Après tout, il voulait la voir mourir. Le souvenir très net de ses paroles à son égard lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et Bella avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle savait qu'elle n'éviterait sûrement pas longtemps la confrontation, qu'il allait finir par revenir à la charge, inlassablement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Sauf que cette fois, ce serait beaucoup plus douloureux.

Mais de là à se donner en spectacle en plein parking, là où tous les élèves étaient réunis... Elle en eut la nausée. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne soit venu que pour parler à Stefan et qu'il l'ignore définitivement.

L'ignorance la blessait plus que ses paroles et ses menaces, même si elle aurait voulu que ce soit le contraire. Une partie d'elle réclamait cette confrontation, tandis que l'autre la repoussait sans cesse.

Elle continua sa route jusqu'à sa voiture, et se sépara de son amie, l'embrassant. Caroline se rendait au Grill et Stefan était sûrement parti avec Elena. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'enfermer chez elle, à tourner en rond comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Si elle se trouvait face à lui, elle savait que par dessus toutes ses autres émotions, elle se mettrait à hurler sa colère et sa déception, elle lui demanderait pour quelle raison il s'acharnait encore et encore sur elle. Et ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée en sachant à quel point Damon Salvatore pouvait se montrer lunatique.

Elle sortit du parking, son regard glissant sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher sur la Mercedes noire. Il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Bella s'engagea sur la route bordée d'arbres, continuant son chemin jusqu'au centre-ville pour enfin rentrer chez elle.

Pour la seconde fois en à peine deux jours, elle eut la peur de sa vie. Au beau milieu de l'asphalte se dressait la silhouette tant évitée du vampire instable et elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'enfoncer violemment la pédale de frein. Ses pneus émirent un gémissement plaintif et la voiture s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Damon qui n'avait pas bougé millimètre.

Il ne souriait pas, il affichait une expression neutre et dénuée d'émotions, bras croisés sur son torse. Il resta un instant immobile et ses yeux bleus courroucés la fixèrent au travers du pare-brise. Elle resta figée sur son siège, incapable de tenter de s'enfuir ou de l'écraser —elle savait parfaitement que cela ne la tuerait pas mais qu'elle pourrait gagner quelques minutes—, ni même de parler. Elle attendait sa réaction. Il ne l'avait pas arrêtée pour ensuite la laisser partir. Il avait une bonne raison de le faire. Et elle se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas la tuer. Il en serait tout à fait capable d'après ce qu'elle avait vu.

Une douleur inconnue s'éveilla dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se décidait à sortir du véhicule, légèrement tremblante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume derrière sa colère.

Il ne répondit pas et continua de la regarder, imperturbable, même si une flamme dansa un instant dans ses prunelles.

— Tu vas me tuer ? tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle lui arracha une seule réaction : un rictus étira ses lèvres fines. Il retenait visiblement son envie de ricaner.

— Si tu viens seulement me répéter ce que j'ai déjà entendu tu perds ton temps, je ne suis pas sourde et j'ai bonne mémoire.

Elle craignait cette confrontation, mais plus les secondes avançaient, plus elle sentait la colère et l'envie de hurler prendre le dessus sur l'anxiété et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait.

De nouveau, il eut un sourire narquois et c'était insupportable. Elle hésita un instant à grimper dans la voiture et appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération pour l'écraser, juste pour le plaisir, mais s'y refusa. Ce ne serait qu'une courte victoire qui serait grandement oubliée lorsqu'il s'en serait vengé.

— Ah, oui, une petite précision s'impose. Si tu crois m'avoir blessée tu te trompes. Je me moque de ton avis parce que je n'en pense pas moins à ton sujet, cracha-t-elle, et tu t'es doublement trompé : je n'ai pas offert mon cul, je ne m'y rabaisserais jamais.

Elle lui tourna le dos et rejoignit sa voiture à grands pas. Elle avait menti sur une chose : il l'avait blessée et il le savait parfaitement. Mais elle avait eu besoin de tenter à nouveau une approche pour le faire réagir, de n'importe quelle manière. Et celle-ci pourrait fonctionner.

Elle ne put ni ouvrir sa portière, ni l'atteindre réellement, en une seconde, le vampire s'était trouvé à nouveau face à elle, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Elle s'arrêta donc, à une distance tout de même respectueuse.

— Tu crois me faire peur ?

Bella grimaça. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un couinement faible et peu assuré qu'elle n'avait pu masquer. Damon parlait toujours. Il lançait souvent des phrases sarcastiques. Pas aujourd'hui. Il restait si silencieux qu'elle pouvait entendre leurs respirations respectives, le vent léger qui soufflait dans les feuilles, les bruits lointain des voitures du centre-ville et les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Le silence n'était pas un bon signe, de même que cette lueur étrange qui dansait dans ses prunelles de plus en plus sombres. Il ne souriait plus. Ce n'était pas seulement un mauvais signe : cela annonçait une explosion... Et celle-ci arriverait assez vite. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre : cela pouvait tout aussi bien être des menaces, des mots qui la blesseraient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ou des gestes. Il pourrait tout aussi bien la tuer. Imprévisible. Elle n'aimait pas cela.

D'un autre côté, elle préférait qu'il la tue une bonne fois pour toute, plutôt que de subir ses ruades incessantes. Elle serait peut-être soulagée. Mais Charlie serait anéanti. Elle était après tout capable de survivre une fois de plus.

Il tendit l'oreille un instant et parut déçu. Pour la première fois depuis de trop longues minutes, il parla :

— Mes plans sont contrariés, je pensais que les Sang-Froids assureraient ta protection. Je me suis visiblement trompé.

Vibrante d'amertume, sa voix la fit presque sursauter. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il était là. Il avait espéré qu'Edward, la sentant menacée, se présente à nouveau. Il l'aurait tué. Mais il l'avait visiblement loupé de peu, s'il était bel et bien présent au Lycée, il devait déjà être loin de cette route. Peut-être à attendre son retour chez elle. Elle eut un frisson à cette pensée.

— Ils ne sont pas ici, répondit-elle un peu plus sûre d'elle, et ils partiront.

C'était un mensonge, même si elle espérait vraiment que ce soit le cas Edward n'était pas encore décidé à la laisser comme elle le lui avait demandé.

— Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

Son sourire était étrange, bien plus que d'habitude, et elle ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre. Une nouvelle joute verbale ou un véritable combat ? Elle ne souhaitait ni l'un ni l'autre, en vérité. Mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait comprendre, entendre la vérité que semblait cacher le vampire, tout au fond de lui, elle aimerait vraiment savoir pour quelle raison il la haïssait à présent.

— Je pensais que tu aurais espionné les conversations.

— J'ai raté la scène. Cela aurait pu être drôle. Dommage.

Il s'appuya contre la portière, réduisant ses chances d'échappatoire.

— Comme tu le vois, ils ne viendront pas. Maintenant laisse-moi partir, à moins que tu ne veuilles me tuer à la place de Klaus ?

Piquante, elle croisa courageusement les bras, en espérant qu'il la laisse partir. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et la fixa curieusement. Puis, il sourit, moqueur, se releva et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, lui tournant le dos.

— Je sais que tu as tué cette fille ! lui cria-t-elle pour le faire réagir.

Cela fonctionna. Il s'arrêta, se tourna et la regarda, étonné. Sa surprise ne resta que peu de temps et laissa place à un air d'une indifférence suprême.

— Et alors ? Tu aurais préféré être à sa place, peut-être ?

Il rit à cette pensée et resta à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Elle pinça les lèvres.

— Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Damon fronça les sourcils.

— Vous croyez toujours tout savoir, mais vous ne touchez jamais la vérité du doigt, grogna-t-il.

Sans s'avancer, elle continua.

— Si c'était à moi que tu en voulais, c'était sur moi que tu aurais dû te venger, pas sur une innocente.

Il sourit à nouveau.

— Toi et ton sens des valeurs, c'est pathétique. Comment peux-tu seulement croire que je l'ai tuée à cause de toi ? Tu es bien plus égocentrique que je ne le pensais. Je tue parce que ça me plaît. _C'est dans ma nature de tuer. _

Ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'elle voulait savoir. C'était simplement l'un des moyens pour le faire parler.

— Parce que tu n'es pas parvenu à le tuer ?

Il serra les dents et gronda.

— Cela n'est que reporté à plus tard.

Bella avança d'un pas avec prudence.

— Ta haine dépasse l'entendement. Ils ne sont pas dangereux et ils partiront.

— Je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé, il sourit, et je vais au bout de mes désirs. Ce que je veux aujourd'hui, c'est les tuer.

Elle resta à sa place et tenta de rester calme.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, ça ne colle pas du tout avec ce que tu m'as craché au visage. Je ne t'avais rien fait.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement et elle secoua la tête.

— Tu m'as sous-estimé beaucoup trop de fois et tu es encore en vie. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il me plaît de te détester, cracha-t-il.

— Rien ne t'empêche de me tuer, tu peux le faire maintenant, répondit-elle téméraire.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer et son envie de comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête prenait le dessus de tout autre chose. Il serra les poings.

— Peu importe, continua-t-elle, je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça, pas vrai ?

— Non, tes insinuations s'ajoutent à la liste, grimaça-t-il.

Il se tourna à nouveau, décidé à s'éloigner. Bella fit de nouveau quelques pas rapides pour le rattraper.

— Non, non et non, cria-t-elle, tu n'en ferais pas une affaire personnelle si c'était le cas, et je sais que tu aurais pu me tuer depuis très longtemps ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Il se retourna si brusquement qu'elle manqua de lui rentrer dedans, elle recula d'un pas et observa la colère qui flamboyait dans son regard.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je m'amusais. Et maintenant ça devient ennuyant.

Elle fut légèrement blessée de se sentir de nouveau comparée à un objet dont on se lassait rapidement, mais elle ne laissa rien voir au vampire, ne souhaitant pas lui offrir cette joie.

— Alors arrêtes de me suivre partout, grogna-t-elle.

— Mon nouveau centre d'intérêt se porte sur les Sang-Froids, et tu es leur centre d'intérêt donc...

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens. Bella aurait espéré qu'il y avait une autre raison à sa haine, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas et elle sentit poindre le désespoir au fond d'elle-même. Il semblait établir un nouveau jeu, où elle n'était reléguée qu'au second plan, comme un appât, un morceau de viande inutile et écœurant. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Encore une fois, elle avait l'impression que ça ne collait pas.

Elle avait cru, à plusieurs reprises, qu'il la voyait comme si elle lui avait été acquis. Sa première réaction face à l'arrivée d'Emmett et d'Edward le lui avait d'abord fait penser à cela. Un peu comme s'il protégeait son territoire de manière assez primaire. Et primaire, dans le langage de Damon, c'était de tout détruire sur son passage. Elle savait depuis quelques temps qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à tolérer de manière civilisée la rivalité, dans n'importe quel domaine. A sa réaction, son envie de la marquer comme sienne lorsqu'il se battait avec Edward et qu'elle était intervenue, lorsqu'il lui avait craché ces paroles humiliantes au visage, ce n'était pas essentiellement pour la blesser. Il voulait qu'Edward sache ce qu'elle avait fait, pour lui faire perdre ses moyens, pour se dresser en position dominante face à lui. Et d'un côté, il y était parvenu, parce que cela avait marqué le Sang-Froid plus que ses propres paroles à son égard, quand elle l'avait repoussé.

Si c'était réellement l'état d'esprit actuel de Damon, en sachant que d'après ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui et son caractère, elle ne savait pas de quelle manière réagir. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était plausible. Cela n'expliquait pas ses autres réactions, haineuses et blessantes. Elle se souvenait de chacun de ses mots. Il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal en à peine quelques secondes. Aveuglé par la colère, il avait même essayé de l'étrangler. Aurait-il réellement été jusqu'au bout ? Elle se plaisait à penser que non. Sa haine à son égard lorsqu'il lui avait craché au visage qu'elle pouvait « offrir son cul » à Edward comme si elle n'avait été qu'un jouet... Cette colère qu'il ressentait était liée à tout ce qu'elle supposait auparavant.

Damon était un vampire au caractère changeant. Il était imprévisible et elle savait qu'il réagissait toujours au quart de tour. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et il savait de quelle manière l'obtenir. Il n'essuyait aucun refus. Mais lorsqu'il était désappointé, il devenait dangereux. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé, précisément. Et cela ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul nom, même si elle tentait de le démentir et de ne pas y croire, la jalousie.

— Est-ce que tu es jaloux ? s'étrangla-t-elle subitement.

Surpris, le vampire écarquilla les yeux. Il éclata finalement de rire, il se moqua ouvertement d'elle et Bella sentit son cœur se serrer.

— Tu es folle ! Je me moque de toi Bella, je te l'ai dit, tu peux aller te fourrer avec tes Sang-Froids, ça m'est égal, j'aurais toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux à présent.

Il faisait miroiter sa victoire sur elle. Il avait gagné le jeu qu'ils avaient commencé, elle le savait déjà. Mais il semblait être si satisfait que cela devenait écœurant. Elle s'était lourdement trompée. Damon n'avait rien d'humain et elle aurait dû écouter Caroline depuis le début. Elle s'était brûlé les ailes depuis longtemps. Elle sentit des larmes amères lui brûler la gorge et se tourna pour ne pas lui offrir une nouvelle satisfaction. Elle avança vers sa voiture et tenta de se calmer mentalement. Il était inutile qu'elle se mette dans un tel état, c'était terminé, elle avait eu ses réponses.

Elle ouvrit la portière et se tourna vers le vampire qui continuer à la regarder, à quelques mètres de là. Elle ravala ses sanglots pour parler :

— Au fait, je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu le pensais. Je ne me suis pas rabaissée, comme une pauvre fille, et je l'ai envoyé balader. Et pour répondre à ta précédente question : est-ce que je veux qu'ils partent ? Oui, je le souhaite vraiment. Mais avant cela, j'espère qu'ils te tueront, cracha-t-elle finalement. Je me suis demandé un instant si tu étais excusable Damon. Mais tu ne l'es pas et tu mériterais de mourir, tu n'as plus rien d'humain. Et lorsqu'ils te tueront, tu seras seul !

De là où elle était, elle parvenait à voir les nombreuses émotions qui passaient sur le visage du vampire qui restait le plus souvent impassible et froid : surprise, amusement, satisfaction et colère. Ce mélange était totalement incompréhensible : il était assurément la seule personne capable de la surpasser dans la complexité, au niveau des sentiments. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse en éprouver pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Amère et sentant la détresse arriver à grands pas, elle détourna à nouveau les yeux pour monter dans le véhicule et fuir le plus rapidement possible cette route maudite. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait, chez elle, son deuxième cauchemar, Edward, mais cela ne pourrait sûrement pas être pire. Elle avait déjà été confrontée à lui et elle pensait s'en être sortie sans trop d'égratignures. Ce n'était pas le cas en cet instant et elle se sentait affaiblie. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement avant de s'asseoir sur le siège.

A une vitesse folle qui la rendait nauséeuse, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le capot de la voiture qui craqua sous le choc de son dos contre la tôle, et elle poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Damon était fou de rage, le visage trop près de son cou et la respiration lourde, semblait prêt à la mordre. Une larme coula contre ses doigts qui enserraient sa mâchoire, l'empêchant de bouger et de parler. Une flamme s'alluma dans son regard océanique. Immobile, elle ne chercha pas à se défendre, elle savait que ce serait perdu d'avance, elle ne fit qu'attendre l'échéance. Soit il la tuait, soit il disparaissait comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Il la fixa un long moment, la laissant prendre conscience de la tiédeur de sa peau.

— Je te déteste, siffla-t-il, je te hais. Tu ne pourras donc jamais te taire ? Arrêter de parler sur ce que tu ignores ?

Elle resta suspendue à ses lèvres et se noya quelques secondes dans l'immensité électrique de ses yeux qui, pour la première fois, semblaient exprimer la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Et ce n'était pas si différent de ses propres émotions : il était tout aussi perdu qu'elle pouvait l'être. Mais bien souvent, il ne laissait rien passer d'autre que l'image qu'il s'était créé. Il préférait éteindre cette humanité qui existait encore en lui pour ne plus rien laisser paraître. Mais elle revenait trop rapidement au galop et le rendait fou.

— Tu me dégoûtes ! cracha-t-il ensuite.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour apaiser la douleur qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'elle était sûre qu'il ne parlerait plus. Il restait immobile, ses doigts refermés sur sa mâchoire, la tenant en position totale de soumission. Ce n'était pas confortable, et ses muscles dorsaux brûlaient, provoquant une irradiante souffrance jusque dans ses cuisses repliées contre les jambes de Damon. Elles tremblèrent d'ailleurs un instant. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la douleur, ou si ce tremblement était provoqué essentiellement par les émotions destructrices qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard.

Il était beau, et si cela était sa dernière image avant de mourir, elle pourrait s'en contenter. Elle se souvenait avoir comparé son physique à ceux des Vampires qu'elle connaissait, la toute première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle s'était souvent demandé si ce charme était typique de leur espèce. Cela était sûrement valable pour les Sang-Froids, mais pas pour eux. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de fascination lorsqu'elle avait vu Stefan et Caroline, même si celle-ci était particulièrement jolie. Jamais elle n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'ils n'étaient pas humains.

Elle divaguait. Bella revint à la situation actuelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait lorsqu'une voiture les dépassa, sans s'arrêter. Pourquoi était-elle encore vivante ? Elle l'interrogea du regard, alors qu'il était toujours tendu et immobile. Son cou lui était totalement accessible. Il pouvait la tuer quand il le voulait, mais il ne le faisait pas. Pendant un instant, une lueur d'espoir scintilla en elle : elle espérait avoir eu raison. Elle voulait avoir raison. Puis elle s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Rien que l'apparence.

— Tu vas me mordre ? réussit-elle à articuler.

Il serra les dents et elle continua à le regarder. Il resta imperturbable. Si elle devait mourir, alors, elle pouvait tenter ce qu'elle voulait.

— Tu vas m'embrasser ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Il s'écarta d'elle d'un bond, comme si elle l'avait brûlée. Abasourdie, elle glissa légèrement sur le capot et mit quelques secondes avant de se redresser totalement. Son visage était de nouveau insondable. Elle s'était plutôt attendue à ce qu'il éclate de rire, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Bella le regarda un instant, étonnée par sa réaction, puis elle se retourna à nouveau, groggy, dans l'espoir de parvenir enfin à monter dans sa voiture. Elle fut à nouveau saisie par les épaules, et elle ferma si fort les yeux qu'elle eut l'impression de s'évanouir. Cette fois, il allait vraiment le faire. Elle sentit qu'il la retournait, sans précautions particulière. Elle resta tendue.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes avec violence. En une seule seconde, tous ses muscles se détendirent, si vite qu'elle manqua de tomber et qu'elle dû se rattraper à sa veste en cuir, et elle fut assaillie par l'odeur enivrante du vampire. Ses émotions semblaient mener un combat sans merci en elle, et tous ses sens s'affolèrent. Elle cessa de respirer et son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression que les battements se répercutaient dans tout son corps. Ses doigts qui glissèrent plus doucement sur ses joues la ramenèrent à la vie et elle inspira à nouveau, entrouvrant les lèvres pour répondre furieusement au baiser alors que ses mains s'accrochaient avec plus d'entrain à ses épaules.

Plus de pensées. Plus rien_. Le néant._

Puis, aussi vite que cela s'était produit, tout s'arrêta. Elle revint brusquement à elle-même et la douleur réapparut. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Damon avait disparu, ne lui laissant rien d'autre que le goût de sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Elle resta immobile quelques instants, abasourdie. Est-ce que cela venait-il vraiment de se produire ? Bella regarda autour d'elle, incapable de remettre événements et souvenirs dans l'ordre. Elle secoua la tête et monta finalement dans sa voiture. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être ailleurs, de ne plus être connectée en temps réel avec ce monde.

Par dessus tout, elle sourit lorsqu'elle démarra la voiture. Elle ne s'était pas totalement trompée.

.

.

.

Charlie était devant le porche, en grande conversation avec Elena lorsqu'elle se gara près de la maison. Il lui sourit, et la jeune fille se tourna vers elle. Elle lui fit signe, son doux visage rayonnait. Elle savait que son père appréciait particulièrement les Gilbert, dont Elena. Elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il parle avec animation avec elle. Il n'était peut-être pas si asocial qu'il semblait l'être, finalement.

Bella ne chercha pas à s'immiscer dans leur conversation et entra, de dirigeant dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Tous ces événements lui avaient ouvert l'appétit, même si elle se sentait encore nauséeuse.

En vérité, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Damon était encore plus étrange qu'elle ne le pensait et elle était incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle ressentait depuis le début, lorsqu'il était avec elle. Elle savait qu'elle le détestait la plupart du temps, et cela était plutôt normal lorsqu'elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Mais jamais elle n'était parvenue à lui en vouloir. Elle avait toujours cédé. Et ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Elle aurait pu accepter les excuses d'Edward, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu pardonner si facilement s'il lui avait fait subir les mêmes choses que Damon. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui cherchait des excuses, tout le temps, bataillant en elle-même. Parfois, elle se surprenait à avoir raison, à parvenir à lire en lui, très légèrement. Il avait beau être instable, il était tout de même transparent. Ses sautes d'humeurs violentes traduisaient le plus souvent son état d'esprit tourmenté.

Mais c'était ses propres émotions qui lui avaient posé problèmes la plupart du temps. Surtout depuis qu'Edward avait refait surface. Elles étaient déjà bordéliques et incompréhensibles avant tout cela, maintenant, tout était bien pire. Elle ne parvenait même plus à s'y retrouver. Trop de choses et de détails se mêlaient dans son esprit, réclamant des réponses, des solutions qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais trouver.

Elle soupira en refermant le réfrigérateur. Il n'y avait rien de comestible, à l'intérieur. Sur le comptoir, son portable vibra énergiquement, et il manqua d'ailleurs d'en tomber. Elle s'y précipita et répondit, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Charlie et Elena parlaient toujours.

— Bonjour Isabella, susurra une voix masculine qui la terrifia instantanément, je t'ai manqué ?

Elle haleta, horrifiée et manqua de tomber en reculant à la recherche d'un appui.

— Tu es toujours là ? s'enquit-il.

— Klaus ? murmura-t-elle.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Une sueur froide glissa sur son échine, la paralysant instantanément.

— Je vois que tu as fait passer mon message à la perfection.

Elle resta silencieuse.

— Mais je dois être certain qu'Elena et toi le prenne bien au sérieux. Tu sais que je ne tolérerais pas que l'une de vous déjoue mes plans ? Que tu prennes la fuite ou qu'Elena commette une effroyable erreur à l'aide des frères Salvatore ? Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que vos amis soient punis à votre place, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

— Bien. Je prends cela pour une affirmation. Je suis déterminé à mener mes projets à bout. Et je dois être certain que rien ne soit fait pour me déplaire. Je veux que vous sachiez tous que mes menaces seront mises à exécution. J'ai une preuve à vous apporter.

A cet instant, le cœur de Bella sembla s'arrêter. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon...

— Je peux tous vous atteindre. Je pourrais m'attaquer à Jeremy. Aux Salvatore. A tous ceux qui compte pour vous. Mais Elena a déjà reçu des preuves de ma détermination. Je pourrais m'attaquer à Charlie si quelque chose venait à mal tourner.

Bella se précipita à la vitre et fut rassurée de voir que son père parlait toujours avec Elena.

— Qu'est-ce qu'Elena peut bien lui raconter qui le retienne aussi longtemps, à l'abri des regards indiscrets ? se moqua Klaus.

Elle paniqua et fouilla la petite rue du regard. Il n'y avait rien. Pas la moindre trace de sa présence.

— Faîtes un seul faux pas, prévint-il à nouveau, et vous le regretterez.

La communication se termina à cet instant, alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Charlie. Elle laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, la main tremblante.

Elena, comme si elle avait pu sentir sa présence, se tourna et la regarda. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. En une seule seconde, le doux visage de la jeune fille se transforma. La seconde d'après, ce qu'il fallait à Bella pour réagir, elle avait déjà sauté sur Charlie, arrachant à violents coups de dents la gorge offerte du Shérif qui chuta sur l'herbe. Un flot de sang se déversa sur sa chemise blanche alors qu'il émit un gargouillement en guise de cri.

La seconde d'après, juste ce qu'il fallut à Bella pour se retrouver à courir, son père gisait seul, allongé dans l'herbe. Elle poussa un hurlement d'horreur et s'accrocha à sa chemise poisseuse. Sa gorge n'était plus qu'une plaie ouverte, sanguinolente. Révulsée, elle se recula et vomit.

Enfonçant ses doigts dans la terre pour se rapprocher de son père, elle continuait à trembler, incapable d'avancer, elle le secoua, appuya une main sur la déchirure qui continuait à suinter. Les mains de Charlie tressautaient nerveusement, arrachant des brins d'herbe à chaque convulsion.

Elle hurla une fois encore, son cri mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle sentait les sanglots monter en elle.

Du _sang_. Partout.

Le noir.


	17. Traumatize

_« Au fond de soi, chacun se sent et se croit immortel, même s'il sait qu'il va expirer dans un instant. On peut tout comprendre, tout admettre, tout réaliser, sauf sa mort, alors même qu'on y pense sans relâche et qu'on y est résigné. »_**Emile Cioran.**

* * *

><p>Rouge. Elle ne pouvait rien distinguer d'autre. L'herbe semblait sanglante sous ses genoux, la chemise blanche de Charlie était écarlate. Tout ce rouge se mêlait dans son esprit, pour l'enfoncer chaque fois un peu plus dans les ténèbres, loin d'ici, là où tout devenait noir. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à entendre que le son poisseux des tissus imbibés de liquide qu'elle pressait entre ses doigts, les gargouillements étouffés de Charlie, et plus lointain, ses propres hurlements, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui les poussaient. Toute la réalité se résumait à cela à présent.<p>

.

Si elle n'avait pas été retenue sur la route, si elle s'était immiscée dans la conversation de Charlie et d'Elena, si elle n'avait pas répondu au téléphone, si elle n'était par partie seule le matin où elle avait rencontré Klaus pour la première fois, si elle ne s'était pas trop impliquée dans le jeu malsain de Damon, cela aurait pu être évité. Si Victoria avait été tuée à Forks le soir où elle avait apprit la véritable nature des Quileutes, si elle n'avait pas fait de dépression, si les Cullen n'étaient pas lâchement partis, elle n'aurait jamais été à Mystic Falls et Charlie serait en bonne santé. Si elle n'avait jamais rencontré les Cullen, rien de tout cela n'aurait pu arriver.

.

Mais si le destin de chacun existait, cela n'aurait jamais pu être changé. Cela serait arrivé, un jour où l'autre. Chacun suivait sa voie. On ne changeait plus le passé. Chaque événement déterminants passait devant ses yeux presque aveugles, mais elle ne pouvait trouver le moyen revenir en arrière, elle ne le pourrait jamais.

.

Elle entendait des cris différents des siens, très près d'elle, des paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens. Bella ne voyait rien d'autre que ce sang... tout ce sang. La sensation était étrange, elle n'avait pas l'impression de vivre cette scène, comme si elle rêvait, que ceci n'était pas réel. Cela ne pouvait pas l'être, parce qu'une partie d'elle ne ressentait pas la douleur, parce que plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance à présent. Elle avait l'impression d'être brusquement plongée dans une torpeur où elle se trouvait incapable d'en sortir.

.

Bella sentit autre chose, différent du contact poisseux du sang, de l'herbe sous ses genoux et des larmes sur ses joues : une paire de main qui la tenait fermement, la tirant en arrière pour l'écarter de son père. Elle poussa un nouveau cri de refus, entrecoupé de sanglots, sans chercher à savoir à qui appartenait ces mains, la poigne était beaucoup trop faible pour la forcer à s'éloigner de Charlie.

.

La seconde chose que Bella distingua plus nettement, alors qu'elle revenait peu à peu à la réalité, c'était ses propres doigts qui se pressaient encore sur la blessure palpitante de son père pour empêcher le sang d'en sortir, puis, ce fut son visage qui lui apparut, au-delà de cette couleur écarlate qui semblait être partout. Même si ses yeux s'embuaient toujours de larmes, elle pouvait enfin le voir. Et en vérité, elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Jamais le visage de Charlie n'avait été si blanc, si vide... Il ne semblait même plus sentir la douleur, il n'avait pas hurlé. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts mais ils étaient vitreux, ils reflétaient à peine la lumière du jour. Bella ne reconnaissait plus le Shérif, qui malgré sa simple condition d'humain, était toujours capable d'une force d'esprit qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais avoir.

.

Elle pensait qu'elle était plongée en plein cauchemar. Mais alors que tous ses sens lui revenaient plus nettement, elle savait que ceci était réel. Et cela la détruisait bien plus que la disparition des Cullen. C'était une souffrance tellement puissante qu'elle surpassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu subir auparavant. Ce n'était rien, cette fois, elle connaissait la véritable douleur.

.

-Appelle Stefan !

.

La voix féminine sembla sortir de nulle part et la fit sursauter. Elle avait eut l'impression de retrouver brusquement l'ouïe, après en avoir été privée durant de longues années. Et c'était désagréable. On la tira de nouveau en arrière pour l'éloigner de Charlie. Bella se débattit comme elle le pouvait, incapable de crier dorénavant, ses protestations mourraient dans sa gorge. Elle n'était capable d'émettre qu'un faible gargouillement incompréhensible.

.

-Bella s'il-te-plaît ! Jeremy, aide-moi !

.

Une nouvelle paire de main lui saisit les avants bras. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de son père. Il n'allait pas bien, ne le voyaient-ils pas ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, c'était impossible. Dans quelques minutes, Charlie se relèverait, sa chemise serait à nouveau immaculée, et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, elle continuerait à ne lui parler que du strict nécessaire, elle continuerait à rester distante comme il le faisait. Ils continueraient tout simplement à s'aimer.

.

Mentalement, elle compta les secondes avant de lâcher prise. Charlie était toujours couvert de sang et allongé dans l'herbe grasse. Elle ne sanglota pas et se laissa entraîner un peu plus loin par Jeremy qui continuait de lui parler. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se fichait de ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il fallait aider Charlie.

.

-Bella ! Bella ! Stefan arrive tout ira bien ! Calme-toi !

.

On lui masqua la vue du corps étendu du Shérif. Elle ne distinguait plus que ses doigts qui continuaient à soulever terre et brins d'herbes au fil des convulsions qui les secouaient. Elle ne voyait plus de sang, rien d'autre que ses mains tremblantes.

.

Bella resta immobile et silencieuse l'espace un instant. Cela se passait réellement. Elle avait tant reculé cette échéance dans sa tête, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle mettait en péril la vie de Charlie, qu'elle n'y croyait plus. Son père ne pouvait tout simplement pas être atteint. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Mais cette fois, elle était confrontée à la réalité, à la mort, et cette descente aux Enfers était insupportable. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar...

.

La mort, la véritable, frappait aussi rapidement qu'un vil serpent, lorsqu'on s'y attendait le moins. Elle était impitoyable, et elle n'épargnait pas l'innocent comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de lire avant de s'endormir. Elle était à la fin de tout, elle ne changeait jamais d'avis. Elle n'était pas celle qu'elle avait pu rencontrer par deux fois, celle qui l'avait épargnée, elle, alors qu'elle aurait dû mourir.

.

Elle avait envie de fuir, mais aucun de ses membres ne réagissaient. Elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer, de ne plus pouvoir bouger, d'être figée dans le temps, alors qu'à l'intérieur, elle brûlait. Doucement, elle distingua les contours du visage de la personne qui la retenait alors qu'elle ne se débattait plus depuis longtemps. Elle vacilla un instant et une nouvelle nausée lui noua la gorge. Les flots de paroles qu'on lui murmurait et qu'elle entendait à peine étaient de temps à autre incompréhensibles.

.

Peu à peu, elle reconnut Elena qui lui bloquait la tête de ses petites mains. Puis elle entendit sa voix.

.

-Calme-toi Bella tout va bien se passer.

.

Et l'hystérie la gagna. Elle se recula d'un bond, repoussant la jeune fille de toutes les forces qui restaient encore dans ses bras endoloris, si vivement qu'elle la vit très nettement tomber un peu plus loin. Elle se heurta contre les marches du perron en voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible d'elle. La rage, le dégoût, la peur se mêlaient en elle et elle était prête à exploser.

.

Jeremy apparut dans son champ de vision, qui se limitait de façon primaire à Elena et ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne voyait même plus Charlie. Elle pointa un doigt tremblant sur la jeune fille qui tentait à nouveau une approche, aidée de près par son frère. A nouveau, un sifflement agressif l'empêchait d'entendre ce qu'ils semblaient lui dire. Très nettement, sa propre voix résonna dans cet univers qu'elle ne souhaitait voir :

.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça ! C'est toi qui as fait ça !

.

Elle pensait être incapable de hurler, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle répétait cette accusation en leitmotiv, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Elle pleurait, elle tremblait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de crier. Elle allait la frapper de toutes ses forces, en continuant à lui hurler cette même phrase, pour la dissuader d'avancer encore et encore. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la touche encore une fois, pas après ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elena n'avait pas le droit de tenter de l'éloigner de son père alors qu'elle avait voulu le tuer, elle ne pouvait pas s'interposer entre elle et lui.

_._

_Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. _

.

Bella ne vit plus rien l'espace d'une seconde et dû cligner des yeux.

_._

_Tout ce sang... _

.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit de nouveau normalement. Elena et Jeremy s'étaient légèrement éloignés d'elle. Elle pu à nouveau voir Charlie, toujours étendu dans la même position, couvert de sang. Ses membres convulsaient encore et il émettait à nouveau des gargouillement immondes qui lui donnèrent la nausée.

.

Puis, on l'immobilisa avec beaucoup plus de forces que précédemment, à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait se débattre. Elle n'avait plus la force de le faire et se laissa emprisonner dans l'étreinte de fer qui la protégeait. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux paniqués de Caroline. Elle lui parlait, elle aussi, mais ses lèvres bougeaient doucement sans qu'un seul son ne semble en sortir. Sa main s'accrocha à la manche de la jeune fille, laissant une traînée rougeâtre.

.

Stefan était là, lui aussi, il avait analysé la scène du regard, effaré, avant de se pencher sur Charlie, s'agenouillant dans l'herbe tâchée de son sang. Silencieuse à présent, Bella regarda ses doigts.

_._

_« Tout ce sang, ce sang. Il ne partira donc jamais ? »_

.

Tout aussi rapidement que cet événement semblait s'être déroulé, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids alors que les bras de Caroline se refermèrent à nouveau sur elle. Cette fois, plus aucun son ne lui parvint, elle sembla devenir aveugle. Elle se laissa sombrer.

.

.

.

« _-Tu comptes aller à Forks pour les prochaines vacances ?_

_Tout en lui posant la question, Renée se tourna vers sa fille, assise négligemment sur un tabouret dans un coin de la cuisine, elle reposa son saladier et essuya ses paumes sur son tablier. _

_-Bella ? _

_ La jeune fille sursauta et grommela une réponse. Sa mère soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. _

_-Tu es aussi bavarde que Charlie, remarqua-t-elle tout en souriant, c'est incroyable ce que tu peux ressembler à ton père. _

_ Outrée, la jeune Bella croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça le nez. Elle observa sa mère reprendre son saladier et mélanger la pâte qu'elle préparait, nageant visiblement dans le bonheur. _

_-Je ne lui ressemble pas, bougonna-t-elle. _

_-Bien sûr, chérie, bien sûr. Tu peux me donner le moule dans le placard ? _

_ Bella soupira et s'exécuta, elle resta debout, reniflant la pâte à gâteau, méfiante. _

_-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Bella. _

_-Ah, oui. Si je veux aller à Forks. Non. Vraiment pas, maman. Je déteste cette ville. _

_-Tu devrais y aller, s'écria Renée en reposant son fouet d'un geste brusque, tu dois voir ton père ! _

_ Bella essuya les tâches du bout du doigt sur le plan de travail._

_-Maman... Ça va, j'ai quatorze ans, j'ai le droit de choisir où je veux passer les vacances. Je ne veux pas aller à Forks. C'est ennuyant et il fait toujours froid. Tu dois le savoir, puisque tu t'es enfuie. _

_ Renée sembla triste. Elle resta un instant silencieuse. _

_-Ce n'est pas une raison. Ton père veut te voir, tu le sais, et je sais que toi aussi. Vous êtes tellement semblables que je suis sûre que vous vous entendez à merveille, tous les deux._

_-Je ne sais pas. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, tu sais. On dirait qu'il ne m'aime pas. _

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises pareilles, s'offusqua Renée, Charlie t'aime plus que tout au monde. Il a sa propre façon de le montrer. Charlie n'a jamais été bavard et il ne changera sans doute pas. Mais c'est un homme merveilleux. Un père merveilleux. _

_ Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, troublée. Elle se reprit bien vite et sourit à sa fille. _

_-Et puis, comment peux-tu te plaindre qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup alors que tu peux rester des heures sans ouvrir la bouche ? Tu te plains toujours que je suis bavarde, Bella. _

_ Ce n'était pas un reproche. Elle lui adressa un regard si tendre que la jeune fille se dérida lentement. _

_-Alors, s'il-te-plaît, Bella, va passer quelques jours à Forks avec ton père et ne dis pas de bêtises pareilles. _

_..._

_ Charlie était décontenancé. Il regardait sa fille faire des allers-retours entre sa chambre et la salle de bain, remplissant progressivement un sac de voyage. _

_-Il faut que je parte, je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Il faut que je rentre à la maison. _

_ Il était surpris. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, continuant de remplir son sac, fermement. Elle savait quel serait son regard, derrière cette carapace dure. Elle savait ce qu'elle y lirait. Et elle ne voulait pas le voir. _

_-A la maison... Mais ta mère n'est même pas à Phoenix ! _

_-Elle rentrera. Je l'appellerais demain. _

_ Sa voix était glaciale, plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Charlie restait immobile. Protecteur, il la suivit alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers rapidement. _

_-Tu n'es pas en état de prendre le volant, tenta-t-il, la nuit porte conseil. Si tu n'as pas changé d'avis demain, je te conduis à l'aéroport. _

_ Elle continua à l'ignorer mais elle pouvait sentir sa panique, même en lui tournant le dos. _

_-Non, je veux vraiment conduire. _

_ Bella traversa la cuisine._

_-Écoute Bella... Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours de bonne compagnie, mais... Je peux changer ça. On peut faire des trucs nouveaux, tous les deux. _

_ Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna, pour le regarder aussi froidement qu'elle le pouvait. _

_-Comme quoi ? Regarder le base-ball sur l'écran plat ? Manger au restaurant tous les soirs ? Steak et crumble ? Non, ça c'est toi, ce n'est pas moi !_

_ Elle savait que quelque chose venait de se briser sous cette carapace. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix._

_-Bella, supplia-t-il doucement, arrête... On vient juste de se retrouver. _

_ Elle atteignit la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et se tourna légèrement :_

_-Si je ne pars pas tout de suite, je vais pourrir ici, comme maman. _

_ Elle avait mal. Pas autant que Charlie, elle en avait conscience, mais c'était douloureux. C'était un mensonge. Ici, elle se sentait chez elle. Elle aimait les matchs de base-ball reportés sur l'écran plat, elle aimait la petite routine qui s'était installée et qui lui inspirait un sentiment de sûreté. Elle adorait ses petits gestes protecteurs qui lui prouvaient milles fois à quel point il pouvait être là, pour la soutenir et l'aimer. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit. Parce qu'au fond, Renée avait raison._

_ Ils étaient semblables._»

.

.

.

Bella s'éveilla en poussant un gémissement. Elle tremblait encore, et ses joues étaient humides. Elle avait pleuré durant sa léthargie. Il faisait si sombre qu'elle distinguait à peine les contours de la pièce. De sa chambre. Une horrible boule lui coinçait encore la gorge et ses membres étaient incapable d'arrêter leurs tremblements. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un terrible cauchemar. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais pu se réveiller dans sa chambre.

.

Frissonnante, elle se leva doucement et tenta de marcher lentement. Tout était encore engourdi en elle et la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti ne la quittait plus. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie. Qu'elle puisse se sentir soulagée. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte close et des bruits lui parvinrent à l'étage du dessous. Son cœur rata un battement et elle haleta alors qu'elle sortait difficilement de sa chambre. Il lui était encore presque impossible de voir nettement, elle avait l'impression de s'être éveillée d'un long coma.

.

-Bella ?

.

La voix lui parut lointaine, puis plus proche, elle s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber et leva des yeux vitreux et humides sur son amie qui se tenait devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, où est Charlie ?

Elle tangua en voulant avancer et se rattrapa contre Caroline pour ne pas tomber. Elle releva les yeux vers le visage livide de la jolie blonde.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Caroline la relâcha doucement, pour être certaine qu'elle ne chuterait pas. Bella ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit.

-Bella.

Elle haleta à nouveau et chassa les larmes qui menaçaient de couler en secouant la tête.

-Je veux voir mon père, la coupa-t-elle en tentant de la dépasser.

Elle lui retint l'avant bras, doucement mais fermement.

-Lâche-moi, s'écria Bella alors que les sanglots se formaient dans sa gorge.

Le regard étrange de Caroline se plongea dans le sien, mais elle ne la libéra pas.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, cria-t-elle, si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai vu Stefan le sauver !

Elle recommença à trembler sans pouvoir se maîtriser. Elle se débattit vainement. Ses mains étaient toujours rouges.

-Mais parle ! Parle !

.

Caroline l'empêcha de bouger. Elle resta silencieuse. Bella sanglota nerveusement, incapable de trouver cela réel. Cela ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle avait l'impression d'être vidée, de ne plus avoir de soucis, de ne plus être qu'une coquille vide où la douleur sourde persistait encore. Sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle se demandait comment elle était encore capable de pleurer.

.

-Bella, répéta Caroline.

.

Et la douleur était aussi perceptible dans sa voix.

.

-Non, non, non, non et non, cria-t-elle à nouveau.

.

Et pourtant, elle savait que tout ça était vrai. Mais il était tellement plus facile de le renier, de se mentir, qu'elle le faisait sans s'en rendre compte au premier abord.

.

Bella se débattit à nouveau, de toute ses forces, frappant maladroitement son amie vampire de ses mains tremblantes, tentant vainement de se libérer de son emprise. Au bout de quelques secondes de lutte, elle s'effondra sur le parquet ciré du palier et Caroline la serra contre elle pour qu'elle se calme. Cela fonctionna légèrement, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle et d'apaiser la nausée qui menaçait de l'emporter à nouveau.

.

-Parle moi ! Parle moi Caroline !

.

C'était une supplication. Elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Si elle ne l'entendait pas, si elle le voyait par elle-même, jamais elle ne pourrait croire que tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Elle vit les lèvres de la jolie blonde trembler alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler. Et Bella savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

.

-Je suis désolée Bella.

.

Ce n'était pas possible. Bella ferma les yeux et répéta cette négation dans son esprit pendant quelques secondes. Elle secoua la tête alors que les larmes s'accumulaient en elle, lui brûlant la gorge, emportant ses dernières forces.

.

-S'il-te-plaît, Caroline, la supplia-t-elle en la regardant une seconde.

.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ferma à nouveau les paupières, appuyant son visage contre l'épaule tremblante de son amie. Il y eut un long moment de silence avant qu'elle ne réponde à sa supplication, qu'elle ne parle à nouveau.

.

-Il est mort.

_._

_._

_._

_Il est mort. _

.

Pendant un long moment, elle était restée déconnectée de ce monde qui la terrifiait. Elle n'avait pas pleinement conscience de l'agitation qui l'entourait, des paroles réconfortantes qu'on lui adressait, des personnes qui tentaient de l'arracher à son silence. Elle ne pleurait pas, pourtant, sa gorge ne cessait de la brûler, mais elle restait incapable de verser les larmes qui restaient bloquées. C'était douloureux.

_._

_Il est mort._

.

Elle nageait dans un chaos émotionnel impressionnant : elle ne ressentait rien, elle ne pensait pas. Elle ne savait pas si cela était une réaction parfaitement normale, ou si la fatigue était la véritable cause. En vérité, elle se sentait vide, comme si on venait de lui prendre toute la détermination qu'il lui restait, tous ses désirs, tout ce qui la raccrochait encore à la vie.

_._

_Il est mort._

.

Elle fixait le mur, sans le voir. Elle avait simplement le regard perdu dans le vague, assise au beau milieu du palier du premier étage. Parfois, ses membres tremblaient, de manière totalement incontrôlable, puis elle redevenait stoïque. Son visage était impassible, reflétant parfaitement le chaos qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur.

_._

_Il n'y avait plus rien. _

.

D'un autre côté, elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, toute cette agitation à l'étage du dessous, les paroles de ses amis qui tentaient de la sortir de son état léthargique. Elle savait que Stefan était au rez-de-chaussée, elle entendait sa voix, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il disait. Tout cela ressemblait plutôt à un intense bourdonnement incompréhensible qui terminait de dresser une barrière entre tout cela.

.

Il n'y avait pas que lui. Elle entendait d'autres voix, féminines. Elle reconnaissait, sans en être certaine, celle de la mère de Caroline. Et elle savait pour quelle raison elle était là.

.

De temps en temps, on la touchait, doucement, comme si on craignait qu'elle ne se brise, on lui parlait. Comme depuis plusieurs minutes, elle ne réagissait pas. Elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre leurs phrases, leurs murmures. C'était à peine si les intonations de leurs voix l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Elle ne sentait même plus leurs doigts qui touchaient sa peau. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être seule et ailleurs...

_._

_Il est mort._

.

Une larme salée et brûlante coula le long de son nez et s'écrasa doucement sur son genou. Elle baissa très légèrement la tête, sa nuque lui faisait mal, elle était restée trop longtemps dans la même position et son corps devenait trop sensible. Il semblait se réveiller peu à peu. La douleur de sa gorge s'apaisait alors que les larmes continuaient à dévaler ses joues, sans qu'elle ne prenne la peine de lever la main pour les essuyer. A quoi bon le faire alors qu'elle savait qu'elles continueraient à souiller son visage.

.

Elle inspira profondément, alors qu'elle se contentait au départ de respirer le moins possible, et Bella se sentit soulagée. Elle avait l'impression que la douleur s'effaçait peu à peu lorsqu'elle emplissait ses poumons d'air frais.

.

Peu à peu, elle remarqua que Caroline était toujours à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était restée totalement immobile car elle perdait la notion du temps dans cette réalité qui lui donnait la nausée. Mais elle savait que son amie ne l'avait jamais quittée, même si tous les autres semblaient réunis au rez-de-chaussée depuis quelques minutes déjà.

.

Caroline n'osait pas parler. Elle était assise à quelques mètres d'elle, elle la regardait avec attention, prête à intervenir si elle finissait par imploser. Ce n'était pas le cas, même si tout s'éveillait en elle, Bella savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Elle n'en avait pas la force, et elle était totalement incapable de discerner le vrai du faux. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, elle était persuadée que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre à son réveil, même si elle savait d'un autre côté que tout était réel. Si elle rêvait, elle n'aurait pas aussi mal qu'à l'heure actuelle.

.

-Bella, ça va ?

.

La question était véritablement idiote. Comme si tout pouvait aller pour elle. Plus rien n'irait bien à présent. Elle regarda son amie, et essuya finalement ses joues. Bella émit un léger bruit, entre le reniflement et le sanglot et secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

.

-Ce n'est pas Elena qui a fait...

.

Elle s'arrêta dans ses explications et Bella redevint plus attentive, même si elle ne pouvait lutter contre l'envie de se refermer sur elle-même pour ne plus rien ressentir, encore une fois.

.

-C'était Kathrine. Nous... Nous en avions parlé... La dernière fois.

.

L'émotion était tout aussi perceptible dans sa voix douce et Bella eut à nouveau mal. Elle aurait dû s'en douter... Mais dans la folie qui l'avait prise à ce moment là, lorsqu'elle ne savait plus distinguer la réalité de ses propres pensées, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela, c'était encore trop fou pour elle.

.

-Je peux...

.

Bella toussa plusieurs fois, sa voix n'était qu'un horrible gargouillement, pratiquement incompréhensible.

.

-Je peux le voir, réussit-elle à articuler.

.

Elle savait que tout ceci était vrai, mais une partie d'elle avait besoin d'en avoir la véritable preuve, au moins une fois, même si elle se doutait que cela aurait sûrement un effet dévastateur pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle sentait cela comme une obligation. Il fallait qu'elle puisse voir Charlie.

.

Caroline hésita un instant et elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'étage du dessous. Elle savait que ce n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée. Elle savait que même si Bella paraissait calme, il n'en était rien à l'intérieur, et elle finirait par exploser. Voir le corps de son père n'était pas une chose qui pourrait l'aider. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait le lui refuser.

.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle, mais pas maintenant, juste...

.

Elle cherchait ses mots, et l'émotion la gagnait tout aussi rapidement. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et elle n'était pas la meilleure personne qui puisse l'aider à avancer, si seulement elle le voulait. Bella baissa à nouveau les yeux et elle fixa ses mains, elle se figea et cessa de respirer. Le sang séché qui couvrait ses paumes lui donnait une nouvelle preuve implacable. Caroline se releva et la redressa avec prudence.

.

-On va nettoyer ça, murmura-t-elle.

.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil perdu à la fenêtre sombre de la salle de bain, il faisait encore nuit, et elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Caroline lui saisit les poignets pour les amener au-dessus du lavabo et la jeune fille sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

.

-Je vais le faire, dit-elle.

.

Elle savait que Caroline avait toujours beaucoup de mal à résister à l'odeur du sang, et elle ne voulait pas lui infliger un tel supplice. Elle était parfaitement capable de le faire seule. Elle devait le faire seule. Blondie se recula légèrement pour la laisser faire, la surveillant attentivement. Bella regarda le sang séché se mêler à l'eau trop chaude. Il ne partait pas, par endroit, et l'odeur de rouille qui lui donnait la nausée s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs, en même temps que les volutes de fumée. Elle fronça les sourcils et gratta nerveusement ses paumes, le dessous de ses ongles. Cela ne voulait pas partir, et elle était obligée d'insister. Lorsqu'elle retira ses doigts rougis par la température abusive de l'eau, elle observa ses mains, horrifiée.

.

-Le sang ne part pas, gémit-elle.

.

Elle voyait ses paumes à nouveau recouvertes de sang frais, alors qu'elle venait de se les laver durant de sérieuses minutes. Caroline lui saisit le visage et la força à la regarder, alors que ses yeux la fuyait sans cesse, affolés.

.

-Il n'y en a plus, il n'y en a plus Bella ! Calme-toi !

.

Elle se calma et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Elle frissonna et chassa à nouveau son envie de pleurer. Elle fit à nouveau le vide complet dans ses émotions durant quelques secondes.

.

-Nous descendrons plus tard, d'accord ?

.

Bella avait l'impression que Caroline lui parlait comme si elle n'était plus capable de la comprendre vraiment. C'était stupide : il était évident qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Elle y était même plus particulièrement attentive que quelques minutes auparavant. Visiblement, ses réactions tantôt normales, tantôt chaotiques l'inquiétait.

.

Bella ferma à nouveau les yeux, en sentant ses émotions revenir la tourmenter au grand galop. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Charlie ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Elle n'avait rien fait pour le mettre en danger... Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Mais, même si elle tentait de se convaincre que tout ceci était faux, elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. La réalité était bien plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, et malheureusement, rien ne pourra changer les choses. Et cette constatation la blessait plus que jamais.

* * *

><p>Son foutu téléphone portable n'avait cessé de sonner de toute l'après-midi. Il n'avait foutrement pas envie de répondre, et il ne prenait même pas la peine de regarder le numéro. Peu importait : on devait savoir où le trouver. S'il n'était pas au manoir, alors, c'était qu'il se saoulait quelque part ailleurs. Et en général, c'était au Mystic Grill. Il avait besoin d'un peu de détente. Il était encore agacé par l'attitude de Bella envers lui en ce jour même.<p>

_._

_Tu vas m'embrasser ? _

.

Petite idiote ! Elle ne savait pas sur quel terrain elle était en train de s'avancer, et pourtant, elle semblait s'y attacher corps et âme. Ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement rendre les armes, une bonne fois pour toute, s'avouer vaincue et passer à autre chose ? Non, elle ne semblait pas le vouloir. Elle continuait à s'accrocher à lui comme une tique et il ne parvenait pas vraiment à s'en défaire, malgré ses autres projets envers les Cullen. Il _devait _s'éloigner d'elle. C'était vital, pour lui, comme pour les autres. Elle passait son temps à le contrarier, et lorsqu'il l'était, il devenait incontrôlable et dangereux. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sa part.

_._

_Tu vas m'embrasser ? _

.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Que s'était-il passé en lui en cet instant précis ? Il s'était apitoyé sur sa question, presque ingénue, alors qu'elle le regardait entre ses longs cils. Il avait entendu son cœur battre plus vite, il avait vu chaque émotion traverser son visage, et il avait été incapable de penser normalement, comme il aurait dû le faire du moins.

.

Dans un premier temps, il avait voulu lui faire peur, lui faire mal, et la faire déguerpir définitivement de sa vie. Comme un idiot, il était resté trop longtemps immobile, à contempler tous les changements qui s'opéraient en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose la question fatidique qui l'avait fait s'éloigner d'elle le plus rapidement possible.

_._

_Tu vas m'embrasser ? _

.

Et putain de merde! Il l'avait embrassée. Elle avait foutrement gagné. Et il savait que c'était _mal. _Qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire. En l'embrassant, il avait perdu une partie. Le jeu existait encore, quoiqu'il puisse faire pour essayer de mettre un terme à tout ça. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence: il ne pouvait pas la tuer.

.

Aucun d'eux n'avait gagné, finalement. Chacun se renvoyait constamment la balle, et aucun ne pouvait abandonner. C'était l'une des pires sensation à laquelle il avait eu à fait depuis plus d'un siècle d'existence. Le jeu, même si les règles changeaient constamment, semblait toujours en place, et il ne supportait pas cette idée. Il savait que si tout ceci continuait, l'un d'eux n'en sortirait pas indemne. Et il était hors de question qu'il soit faible.

.

Il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé, sous n'importe quel prétexte, de n'importe quelle manière. Ensuite, il avait au moins eut assez de détermination pour disparaître. Et le résultat était là : il était à nouveau perdu, à boire du bourbon de qualité discutable en étant incapable de s'arrêter. La contrariété et l'alcool n'avait jamais fait bon ménage, chez lui. Peu importe. Si cela pouvait l'amener à réfléchir comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début, il viderait les stocks entiers du Mystic Grill.

.

-Merde Damon, entendit-il derrière lui.

.

-Ric, salua le vampire sans se retourner, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais tu peux toujours de joindre à moi le temps d'un verre.

.

Il savait que son « ami » humain aimait autant l'alcool qu'il pouvait l'apprécier lui même. En vérité, ce n'était pas une personne qu'il pouvait vraiment considérer comme un ami, mais il le tolérait dans certains cas. Alaric pouvait être amusant, lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

.

-Tu ne réponds jamais à ton foutu téléphone bordel ?

.

Et il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il venait _encore _de se passer quelque chose dans cette fichu ville. Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et avala le reste de son verre.

.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas disponible, répéta-t-il visiblement exaspéré.

.

-Lève-toi, il faut que tu viennes, nous avons un problème, ne sois pas stupide, pour une fois dans ta vie, Damon.

.

Le vampire brun grommela une réponse, fatigué et fronça les sourcils en jetant quelques dollars sur le bar pour payer ses nombreuses consommations. Enfin, il se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil mi-intéressé, mi-dubitatif au professeur d'histoire. Il était livide. Et encore une fois, il se doutait qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'important. Alaric lui fit signe de le suivre, et traversa le bar sans vérifier que Damon le suive réellement.

.

Le vampire, nonchalant, soupira avec désespoir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas être tranquille quelques heures, et se saouler comme bon lui semblait. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir le déranger, pour une raison qui le dépassait parfois. Il avait envie de hurler en cet instant qu'il s'en moquait éperdument, ou de planter ses crocs dans une gorge accueillante. Les deux options lui semblaient bonnes.

.

En fait, on ne l'autorisait tout simplement pas à ruminer sa colère et sa perdition devant un bon verre de bourbon. Quand ce n'était pas Alaric qui venait le supplier de venir avec un ton qui lui donnait envie de lui arracher la tête, c'était Elena ou son petit-frère-aux-yeux-larmoyants qui venaient lui casser les oreilles. Il s'en voulait parfois, d'être encore dans cette ville à attendre un messie qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais. Ou une rédemption. Peu importe, il ne cherchait rien d'autre que de l'amusement. Et finalement, il en avait trouvé à ses risques et périls. Damon soupira à nouveau et rechigna à suivre le professeur à l'extérieur.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse les écouter, il s'arrêta et fit volte-face pour le regarder à nouveau. Il semblait véritablement inquiet. Et encore, c'était un mot trop faible pour décrire son état.

.

-Cela fait des heures que Stefan cherche à te joindre, tempêta-t-il, et pour l'amour du ciel, tu préfères te saouler dans un bar plutôt que de venir avec nous !

.

-Je ne suis pas le Saint Sauveur envoyé par je ne sais quel imbécile divinité. Je ne suis pas ici pour me mêler à vos stupides histoires, grogna-t-il sous les effets envoûtants de l'alcool bon marché, je viens là pour _m'amuser. _

.

Il eut un sourire goguenard et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il vit dans le regard d'Alaric, qu'en ce moment, il n'avait qu'une envie : lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur. Il serra les dents. Le professeur savait que Damon serait impitoyable s'il lui causait encore des ennuis. Et il savait que le vampire était déjà contrarié. Il décida de ne pas marcher dans le piège qu'il semblait lui tendre dans l'attente de se divertir.

.

-Nous avons un problème chez les Swan.

.

Damon fronça les sourcils et changea de position. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était sentit inquiet, mais il peignit un masque d'indifférence suprême sur son visage faussement angélique. Cette idiote de Bella avait encore dû causer quelques problèmes. Il serait ravi de les résoudre, à vrai dire. Mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver face à elle, déchiré entre ses envies de meurtres et ses désirs de la voir se soumettre totalement sous sa coupe. Il savait que la deuxième idée ne fonctionnerait sûrement jamais, et qu'elle n'était pas une joueuse si facilement vaincue. Le problème était là : ils se ressemblaient trop à certains niveaux. Et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ils voulaient tous les deux gagner à un jeu qui ne semblait plus avoir d'issue possible depuis trop longtemps.

.

Humaine détestable.

.

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas, déclara-t-il en adressant un signe las de la main à Alaric.

.

Il se retourna à nouveau, prêt à retourner dans le bar.

.

-Charlie Swan est mort, annonça-t-il.

.

Surpris, Damon fit volte-face et resta un instant immobile.

.

-Klaus est passé à la vitesse supérieure, il a décidé de nous montrer qu'il est déterminé. Plus que jamais.

.

Il s'était attendu à entendre une énième stupidité sur une nouvelle crise de nerfs de l'humaine qu'il tentait d'éviter sans y parvenir. Il ne pensait véritablement pas à entendre ce genre de nouvelle. Pour le peu qu'il ait fréquenté le Shérif Swan, celui-ci lui avait parut amusant et sympathique. Pas le genre de personne à mériter d'être mêlé à ce genre de problèmes qui ne l'avait jamais concerné.

.

-Quoi ?

.

-Il semblerait, d'après ce que nous avons pu comprendre, que ce soit Kathrine qui l'ait tué. Stefan n'a pas eut le temps d'intervenir pour le sauver. Elle doit être sous les ordres de Klaus qui avait déjà menacé le Shérif.

.

Damon resta silencieux. Le fait que Klaus s'approche de plus en plus et signale sa présence à grands cris et en fracassant tout sur son passage était déjà agaçant. Il se sentait en danger, comme tout le monde ici. Lorsqu'il avait menacé Bella, il avait été étonné. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi elle pouvait être utile à ses desseins, mis à part devenir sa marionnette. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas être hypnotisée. Il s'était servi d'elle pour une autre raison qui le dépassait. Il ne croyait pas vraiment en sa menace au départ. Il avait commencé à voir Bella comme une gamine écervelée qui faisait tout pour se faire remarquer, elle y parvenait d'ailleurs à merveille, mais il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là. Si Klaus avait perdu son temps à envoyer cette peste de Kathrine, qu'il haïssait encore plus qu'il ne détestait Bella, pour effectuer ses basses besognes, c'était que les Swan avaient une place à part entière dans son stupide plan. Et si Charlie était mort... C'était une prévention, une alerte, qu'ils devraient tous prendre en compte.

.

-C'est arrivé quand ?

.

Il posa son regard insondable qui se reflétait à la lumière des lampadaire sur Alaric.

.

-En fin d'après-midi.

.

Damon leva les yeux et réfléchit un instant. Bella devait être anéantie. A cette pensée, son cœur mort sembla se serrer. Il chassa ces émotions néfastes hors de son corps.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elles descendirent enfin au rez-de-chaussée, le calme s'était rétabli. Cela rendait la situation d'autant plus irréelle. Il n'y avait plus aucune preuve de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, mis à part les visages livides des personnes encore présente, qui la regardait descendre avec attention.<p>

.

Encore une fois, elle avait l'impression d'être hermétiquement enfermée dans un cocon protecteur, qui mettait une barrière entre ce monde, cette réalité insupportable et elle-même. D'ailleurs, l'intense bourdonnement de ses tympans revint, et la fit vaciller un instant dans les escaliers. Malgré cela, son état émotionnel était encore chaotique et d'un côté, elle ne souhaitait pas y remédier. Cela était sûrement dû au choc. A la fatigue. Peu importait d'ailleurs.

.

A demi cachée derrière Stefan, elle distinguait Elena. Bizarrement, elle sentit à nouveau un violent ressenti envers elle, c'était effroyable. Peu à peu elle se calma. Elle n'était pas cette Kathrine et elle devait s'en souvenir. Elena était humaine.

.

Elle s'était attendue à trouver le Shérif Forbes, car elle avait perçu le son de sa voix précédemment, mais visiblement, elle n'était plus là depuis quelques minutes. Les alentours de la maison et l'intérieur étaient si calme que cette scène semblait sortie tout droit d'un rêve.

.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait Jeremy aussi, près de la porte d'entrée, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de cuisine.

.

Le regard de Bella balaya le hall, alors qu'elle continuait à descendre les marches avec prudence, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le porte manteau en bois clair. Il n'y avait que son manteau perché dessus. Celui de Charlie n'y était plus. Son cœur se serra et ses émotions se ranimèrent violemment. Elle grimaça pour retenir ses larmes.

.

Le silence était pesant, à tel point qu'elle comptait le nombre de ses propres inspirations nerveuses. Elle se sentait essoufflée, sa respiration était devenue trop haletante pour quelle puisse facilement le supporter. Aucune des personnes présentes ne sembla se décider à parler, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en plaindre ou en être satisfaite. Même si aucun bruit ne résonnait dans le hall d'entrée, elle pouvait facilement sentir l'ambiance lourde en émotions qui semblait raviver les siennes.

.

Le visage tendre d'Elena était ravagé par la douleur et les larmes. Elle semblait pleurer depuis un moment déjà. Bella ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison elle affichait ses pleurs. Etait-ce la compassion ? Il y avait beaucoup plus que cela. Tout un mélange de sentiments plus forts les uns que les autres. Ils menaçaient de la faire chavirer encore une fois. Et cette fois, si son enveloppe protectrice se brisait définitivement, elle savait qu'elle sombrerait. Elle préférait reculer cela à un autre moment. Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui.

.

Mais, visiblement, ce cocon faussement protecteur était déjà bien fissuré car elle ne put longtemps retenir son désespoir et son envie de hurler. Elena s'approchait déjà d'elle, pour finir le travail, dans l'espoir de la serrer contre elle. Bella se laissa faire et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, appuyant son front contre l'épaule de la jeune fille.

.

-Je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé.

.

Bella resta un instant immobile, incapable de réagir. Que devait-elle faire ? La consoler ? Elle trouvait tout cela surfait, comme dans les films dramatiques à petit budget. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. La seule preuve, qui rendait cet événement réel, était les larmes et la tristesse d'Elena. Mais rien d'autre. Tout avait été effacé, comme si rien n'avait jamais existé, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui la laissait tout de même dans un état chaotique qu'elle supportait de moins en moins. Ça, et l'absence de Charlie, alors que sa voiture de patrouille était encore dans l'allée et que sa veste restait accrochée sur le porte-manteau.

.

Bella sentit ses émotions reprendre le dessus et la douleur la submergea immédiatement. Elle voyait le malaise de Stefan, qui portait un air coupable sur le visage, la compassion de Jeremy, les larmes d'Elena et les reniflements discrets de Caroline. Elle était la seule qui semblait toujours aussi impassible, même si à l'intérieur, elle sentait que tout menaçait d'exploser, encore une fois.

.

-Je veux le voir, murmura-t-elle en se séparant de son amie.

.

Elle regarda Stefan, comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir décider de ce qu'elle aurait le droit de faire, ou non.

.

-Pas maintenant, Bella, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

.

Elle gémit légèrement et se tourna, tel un automate, pour rejoindre le sofa, les laissant dans le hall d'entrée. Elle se sentait si fatiguée. Bella s'y allongea, et elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, fixant la moquette bouclée avec attention. Elle sentit à nouveau leur présence autour d'elle, et durant un instant, cela l'agaça. Elle aurait voulu qu'on la laisse tranquille, juste quelques minutes, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts à le faire. Et d'un autre côté, elle les en remerciait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer en elle si elle s'était retrouvée seule dans cette maison qui était devenue glaciale. Peut-être aurait-elle finalement explosée, brisant les dernières protections qui l'éloignaient de la réalité qui s'avérait de plus en plus difficile.

.

Elle renifla légèrement à son tour, mais elle ne pleura pas. Pourtant, les larmes étaient là, coincées au fond de sa gorge, à tel point que déglutir devenait une véritable torture. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à pleurer définitivement. A quoi cela servirait-il ?

.

Au centre de tout ça, elle se sentait incroyablement coupable. Ce sentiment de culpabilité était présent en elle depuis un certain temps, mais à présent, il semblait s'accentuer, pour devenir insupportable.

.

Si elle avait fait des choix différents, si elle avait vécu simplement sa vie, à Forks ou ailleurs, jamais ceci ne se serait produit. Elle ne croyait pas au destin. Il n'était rien. Oh bien sûr, le but restait le même. La mort. Le néant, influencé par les chemins qu'elle avait pris. Et visiblement, ce n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle aurait dû fouler.

.

Bella était consciente d'avoir faits de mauvais choix, mais au fond, elle n'était pas certaine que tout aurait pu être différent. La seule chose qui aurait pu changer, était qu'elle soit morte à sa place. Elle aurait dû mourir à sa place. Charlie n'avait pas à être mêlé à ça. Ils avaient quitté Forks pour avoir une meilleure vie, loin des Sang-Froids et il s'avérait que Mystic Falls était pire. Mystic Falls avait tué Charlie, et l'avait pour l'instant épargnée, elle. Le plan avait à moitié fonctionné. Parce qu'elle savait aussi que la mort de son père ne représentait encore qu'une menace, qu'un aperçu de ce qui les attendaient, tous. Et elle amenait un problème en plus sur leurs épaules, qui semblaient déjà bien chargées avant qu'elle n'arrive.

.

Si elle était restée à Forks, peut-être que Victoria l'aurait tuée et que Charlie aurait été vivant. Triste, mais en vie. Si elle ne s'était pas sauvée, le jour où la rouquine était apparue ici, si Damon ne l'avait pas exterminée, Charlie aurait eut une vie normale. Peut-être. Parce que rien ne pouvait l'assurer qu'il n'aurait pas été la cible d'un des vampire, plus tard.

.

Ses émotions revenaient à présent. Elle n'était plus dans un état chaotique, mais ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher. La bulle protectrice avait depuis longtemps explosée et la rendait sensible à tout ce qui l'entourait, la forçant à faire face à la réalité. Elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à le faire. Elle aurait aimé être amnésique.

.

En cet instant, elle enviait ces personnes qui s'enfermaient dans un monde imaginaire, qui leur était propre, pour ne plus jamais avoir conscience de la vie réelle. Si elle se coupait littéralement de ce monde, qu'elle s'en façonne un, qui lui plaisait, jamais plus elle ne souffrirait. Mais elle était beaucoup trop rationnelle pour que la psychose puisse prendre le contrôle d'elle même.

.

La seule solution possible pour elle était d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter ce monde qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

.

.

.

Elena et Stefan s'éloignèrent légèrement, et Bella entendit, sans vraiment y faire attention, la supplication de la jeune fille envers son petit-ami. Elle murmurait, mais la conversation était assez audible.

.

-Tu devrais aller au commissariat, chuchotait-elle encore bouleversée, je crois qu'Alaric et Damon doivent y aller.

.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu ne préfères pas que je reste là ?

.

Il semblait véritablement inquiet.

.

-Je ne risque rien. Caroline est là. J'ai besoin... de parler, s'il te plaît.

.

Il y eut un léger silence et on devinait aisément que Stefan capitulait.

.

-Jeremy, tu peux aller voir Jenna ?

.

-Bien sûr, soupira-t-il.

.

Puis, la porte claqua et le silence déconcertant revint à nouveau, seulement rythmés par le léger bruit de pas, signalant qu'Elena s'approchait du sofa. Caroline avait cessé de respirer, si bien que Bella ne pouvait plus être certaine de sa présence, elle n'avait aucune envie de lever les yeux pour le vérifier.

.

Devant ses yeux qui ne clignaient presque plus, elle vit apparaître le visage torturé d'Elena. Elle réussit à capter son regard.

.

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle, tu n'avais pas à être mêlée à ça.

.

Bella resta impassible. Elle avait déjà entendu ça. Et ce n'était ni réconfortant, ni intéressant. Cela était arrivé, et le piège semblait avoir commencé à se refermer sur elle depuis bien longtemps, malheureusement.

.

Elena sembla s'en apercevoir à cet instant, car elle fit une légère grimace, enfin, elle essayait de sourire tant bien que mal.

.

-Mais tu n'es pas seule, se rattrapa-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras, nous serons tous là.

.

Mais ce n'était pas la solitude qui l'effrayait. Elle savait que Caroline et Elena ne l'abandonneraient pas. Elle s'en moquait.

.

-Et on te protégera, ajouta Caroline en apparaissant à son tour dans son champ de vision.

.

-Je m'en moque, murmura-t-elle.

.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, répliqua doucement Blondie.

.

Elena restait silencieuse, une lueur de compréhension brillait dans ses prunelles.

.

-C'était Charlie qui n'avait pas à être mêlé à ça. J'aurais dû mourir à sa place.

.

Subitement, elle se rendit compte de ce quelle venait de dire : il était mort. Quelque chose se brisa en elle.

.

-Ne dis pas ça, personne ne devrait...

.

La voix d'Elena mourut avant qu'elle n'eut terminé sa phrase. Elle revivait visiblement certains souvenirs. Caroline avait raison, elles étaient plus semblables qu'il n'y paraissait au départ, mais elle n'y comprenait pas grand chose.

.

-Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, murmura Elena d'une voix tremblante, je crois que... Je pense la même chose que toi. Que personne ne devrait mourir à ma place, parce que Klaus menace tout mon entourage, aussi. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que tu serais visée et je sais que tu penses la même chose que moi... Qu'il est préférable de mourir à la place de ceux que tu aimes.

.

Bella releva les yeux, les larmes commençaient à lui voiler la vue, le visage défait d'Elena devenait presque méconnaissable. Caroline, de son côté, désapprouvait totalement leur façon de penser et faisait les cents pas dans le petit salon.

.

-Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, à cause de moi. Et j'aurais dû mourir aussi. J'aurais préféré qu'ils s'en sortent, et pas moi. J'ai longtemps pensé que la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue, et il m'arrive d'y penser encore aujourd'hui, quand les problèmes s'accumulent et que la peur devient invivable mais... il arrive de bonnes choses. Et je peux continuer à respirer, normalement, sans souffrir constamment. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Je dois survivre pour eux. Et tu le dois aussi, Bella, je...

.

Elle ne put terminer sa tirade, car les sanglots s'échappaient plus rapidement. Bella tremblait de manière incontrôlable, et les larmes lui brûlaient la gorge. Les paroles d'Elena s'insinuaient peu à peu dans son esprit, derrière le brouhaha de ses propres pensées dévastatrices. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait raison, ou tort, si cela pouvait s'appliquer à son cas. Bella haleta, essayant d'inspirer profondément pour emplir ses poumons, mais sa tentative parut inutile, elle ne fit que l'étouffer un peu plus. C'était comme si un étau lui serrait la gorge, ne laissant rien filtrer d'autre que ses propres larmes. Et elle avait besoin d'air, mais il était inaccessible.

.

Oh la douleur... Elle était bel et bien là, elle irradiait sa poitrine, elle brûlait ses membres, elle mettait ses nerfs à vifs, elle l'empêchait même de respirer.

.

Oh cette souffrance... Elle n'avait rien à voir avec le « monstre » avec lequel elle cohabitait depuis de longs mois. Ce n'était rien, rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. _Son monstre _n'était qu'une douce agonie face à cela.

.

La confrontation à la mort, à celle de Charlie, de son père, de celui à qui elle avait aussi fait beaucoup de mal était la pire des tortures qu'elle avait eut à subir. Elle était autant physique, que mentale. Rien à voir avec la dépression qui l'avait presque rendue folle. Elle préférait milles fois la subir, se faire briser les os une énième fois par un Sang-Froid que de sentir cela tout en sachant qu'elle était incapable de s'en défaire. Le fait de se rendre compte que la mort pouvait vraiment l'atteindre, que personne ne pourrait en être épargné, que rien ne pouvait être anticipé, que cela ne pourrait jamais être réparé était une terrible épreuve qui paraissait véritablement insurmontable, que ce soit pour elle, ou pour les autres.

.

-Il n'est pas question qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, réussit à dire Elena, à personne d'autre non plus. Tu dois être plus forte que jamais, Bella tu peux le faire.

.

Son regard vide balaya le visage baigné de larmes amères de son amie. Elle la suppliait silencieusement et Bella n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, de lui faire une promesse qu'elle serait peut-être incapable de tenir comme elle l'avait fait avec Jacob, avant son arrivée ici. Les circonstances étaient loin d'être semblables.

.

Elle pensait, depuis très longtemps, qu'elle aimerait mourir à la place de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Cela serait la meilleure façon de périr, la plus humble, la plus courageuse. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas pu le faire. Affronter sa propre mort sera toujours plus simple que d'affronter celle des autres.

.

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

.

Bella baissa à nouveaux les yeux et le petit salon redevint calme l'espace de quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne se redresse à nouveau, faisant sursauter Elena qui essuya nerveusement ses larmes.

.

-Je veux le voir.

.

Elena ouvrit la bouche tout en secouant la tête mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

.

-S'il-te-plaît, j'en ai besoin, cria-t-elle au bord de la suffocation.

.

Caroline posa sa main sur son épaule, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

.

-On ne peut pas...

.

-Tu es la fille du shérif, ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas, que je n'en ai pas le droit, gémit Bella.

.

Elle se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Caroline ne répondit rien et Elena ne s'en mêla pas.

.

-Bien, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Damon et Alaric entrèrent dans la morgue, proche du Commissariat où le Shérif Forbes semblait s'être rendu. Il était de son devoir de lui parler, tout d'abord parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle se confierait à eux, qu'elle leur donnerait ses hypothèses. Et il était de leur devoir, si elle venait à s'approcher beaucoup trop de la vérité, de l'en éloigner. C'était leur principale préoccupation.<p>

.

Liz était totalement désespérée. Près de la machine à café, elle faisait les cents pas, ses mains tremblaient avec tellement de violence qu'elle laissait tomber la moitié du contenu de son gobelet sur le sol, au rythme de ses pas effrénés. Elle tourna son visage livide à leur entrée et se précipita sur Damon, l'entraînant à l'écart.

.

-C'est affreux, ne cessait-elle de répéter avant de s'arrêter brusquement, il faut arrêter ce massacre immédiatement. Charlie Swan... Mon dieu... Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ensuite ?

.

Le regard perdu dans le vague et humide, elle refusait se laisser les émotions la submerger plus que nécessaire.

.

-Cela ne doit être l'œuvre que d'un vampire isolé, annonça-t-il calmement, il finira bien par se montrer et nous réglerons cette histoire rapidement.

.

Elle releva les yeux.

.

-Vous le pensez vraiment ? Cela ne semble pas...

.

-Charlie Swan s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Un vampire assoiffé ne pourrait réfléchir. Il attaquerait. Et s'il est isolé, nous l'aurons.

.

Il suffirait de trouver un vampire, ce qui ne serait pas difficile à Mystic Falls, et de lui faire porter le chapeau afin de garder le reste secret. Cela ne servait à rien que les fondateurs s'en mêlent.

.

Le shérif Forbes sembla réfléchir.

.

-Et sa fille ? Mon Dieu... Ils venaient à peine d'arriver, ils traversaient une mauvaise passe et... Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir maintenant ?

.

Il resta un instant silencieux, la laissant à ses réflexions personnelles durant quelques secondes.

.

-Elle sera entourée, c'est l'amie d'Elena et de votre fille.

.

.

.

Plusieurs pas, lents et déterminés, attirèrent son attention, lui faisant tourner la tête. Alaric le dépassa et se précipita dans leur direction.

.

-Elena, murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici vous ne...

.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Le cortège de trois filles le dépassa. Liz arrêta sa litanie sans fin et resta immobile un instant. Il fixa Bella, avec un air qui paraissait froid. Mais au fond, il se sentait bouleversé. Il aurait dû la raccompagner et empêcher ce massacre.

.

Le visage d'Elena était torturé, il savait qu'elle revivait de mauvais moments. Caroline quitta le cortège et éloigna sa mère quelques mètres plus loin, pour ne pas qu'elle intervienne. Bella était déterminée. Elle traversait ce couloir, les yeux fixés dans le vague, vides. Comme si elle ne distinguait plus rien autour d'elle et qu'au fond, elle s'était irrémédiablement brisée et c'était flagrant. En cet instant, l'étincelle de vie qu'il lui restait avait disparu. Elle le frôla sans le remarquer. Elle continua sa route. Au fil des mètres parcouru, ses épaules s'affaissaient de plus en plus, comme celles d'Elena. Caroline revint près d'elles, après avoir convaincu sa mère, et elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

.

Silencieux, il s'élança lentement sur leurs traces, hypnotisé, alors que Bella disparaissait seule dans une autre pièce.

* * *

><p>Fou de rage et de douleur, Edward rôdait aux alentours de Mystic Falls, se perdant dans les bois luxuriant où il ne risquait pas, ou peu, de croiser des randonneurs en pleine journée. Emmett l'avait laissé seul depuis un bon moment déjà et n'avait visiblement pas encore retrouvé sa trace, ou il ne souhaitait pas le rejoindre et entendre ses grognements intempestifs.<p>

.

Peu importait, Emmett devenait parfois encore moins supportable que pouvait l'être Jasper lorsqu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir, pour tenter de le dissuader de rester.

.

Depuis que Bella lui avait craché toutes ces horribles choses, plus sérieusement que jamais, il tentait de s'éloigner pour quelques temps. Pour réfléchir, pour lui laisser un peu de temps aussi. Elle en avait visiblement autant besoin que lui. Il avait craqué ce jour là, l'espace d'un instant. Il avait risqué beaucoup pour la voir quelques secondes, en plein jour. Fort heureusement, il était passé inaperçu et il n'était malheureusement pas tombé sur ce Damon. Il aurait beaucoup aimé le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances.

.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée et de la soirée à errer dans les sous-bois, comme un animal piégé et il avait été totalement incapable de s'y retrouver. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Bella, ses paroles froides et dures lui revenaient à l'esprit, s'évertuant à lui faire mal, encore et encore. Il avait parfois eut l'impression de devenir fou.

.

Il savait qu'il ne s'était écoulé que peu de temps depuis qu'ils avaient eut cette conversation, mais il était incapable de se situer dans le temps. Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés ? Il avait passé cette courte période comme dans un état second, ressassant sans cesse les mots, la colère de Bella, et ses larmes.

.

Son visage... Il avait de nombreuses fois exprimé quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la répulsion. Depuis quand était-elle écœurée par lui ? C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Qu'elle lui en veuille était une réaction tout à fait normale et acceptable... Mais de là à ce qu'elle paraisse dégoûtée... Il ne comprenait pas. Elle s'échappait lorsqu'il tentait de s'approcher d'elle, elle le regardait avec tant de ressentiment que cela lui donnait envie de pleurer. Mais sa condition de vampire ne lui permettait pas de verser une seule larme, même s'il en avait parfois l'envie. C'était une toute autre douleur, semblable à la soif. Une émotion qui lui brûlait la gorge sans cesse depuis qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle.

.

Elle lui avait parlé avec tant de détermination et de colère qu'il avait été incapable de se comporter comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à garder son calme et à ne pas se mettre à crier son désarroi. Bella lui avait craché toute la vérité au visage et il avait été incapable de l'entendre. Pourtant, la plupart de ce qu'elle lui avait dit n'était que le reflet de ses propres paroles, lorsqu'il l'avait bêtement quittée en ce jour maudit.

.

Il s'était senti tellement coupable lorsque James l'avait traquée... Il avait tant de culpabilité qui grondait en lui depuis qu'elle risquait constamment sa vie en les côtoyant que cela l'avait souvent amené à faire de mauvais choix, à sa place. Sa colère était fondée, et il le savait. Mais il lui était insupportable de la voir le lui reprocher froidement, l'accuser de l'avoir mise en danger. Il avait eut l'impression, cette fois, qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible.

.

Leur relation était dangereuse, elle en avait eut conscience depuis le début. Mais il la protégeait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait tenté, au risque de la perdre définitivement, de partir loin d'elle. Et cela avait été une erreur égoïste. Il avait pris un mauvais chemin et il le savait. Oh oui, il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginé qu'elle soit si distante avec lui. La Bella qu'il avait laissée à Forks avait disparue, ou du moins, elle n'était pas présente lorsqu'ils avaient eu cette difficile conversation.

.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le haïssait. Elle lui avait dit à quel point elle avait souffert. Il avait reçu tant d'accusations et de reproches qu'il avait d'abord était incapable de parler intelligemment. Il avait entendu et retenu chacun de ses mots. D'un côté, il refusait d'y croire tandis que de l'autre il l'acceptait.

.

Pire encore que tout cela, elle lui avait craché les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dit, le jour où il avait tout abandonné, au risque d'y perdre les dernières émotions humaines qu'elle avait su lui faire ressentir. Au risque de son propre bonheur, il avait égoïstement abandonnée celle qu'il aimait. Et à présent, il savait à quel point tout ceci était une erreur. La pire qu'il avait pu commettre tout au long de sa vie.

.

Tout se mêlait dans son esprit : il ne savait plus se retrouver dans tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce soir là. Il était incapable de démêler le vrai du faux. De savoir si elle le pensait vraiment ou pas.

_._

_Elle avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé. _

.

Cette constatation le rendait fou. Fou de jalousie et de tristesse. Oh oui, ça avait été horrible d'entendre ce que ce « vampire » lui avait dit. Au départ, il avait prit cette annonce pour un simple mensonge, destiné à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il savait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard, qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : le tuer.

.

Il avait été incapable d'entendre nettement ses pensées. En vérité, cela n'avait été qu'un amas bruyant et incompréhensible. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre contre quelqu'un, sans prévoir à l'avance ses actions. Cela l'avait d'abord mis en position de faiblesse, juste avant qu'il ne parvienne à se redresser et à passer outre la surprise de cette découverte. Avant que Bella ne s'interpose entre eux.

.

En cet instant, il voulait simplement se défendre : empêcher ce Damon, complètement fou, de le tuer. Mais tout était différent aujourd'hui. Oh, la douce rage qui emplissait son corps à la seule pensée de cet « homme ». Il se souvenait encore de la sensation qui s'était immiscée en lui lorsque ses pires craintes s'étaient confirmées. C'était la seule chose sur laquelle il était certain que Bella n'avait pas menti : elle avait couché avec lui.

.

Il se sentait à la fois trahi et abattu. D'un côté, il savait que c'était ce qu'il risquait à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il le lui avait demandé. Il avait voulu, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'elle refasse sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui pourrait lui offrir de meilleur opportunités d'avenir. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle le ferait. Il n'avait jamais cru en sa propre promesse : disparaître à jamais de sa vie.

.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé, lorsqu'il l'avait revu cette nuit là, enlacée dans les énormes bras d'Emmett, qu'elle ait pu se laisser tenter par quelqu'un d'autre. Il se sentait honteux et égoïste, mais il ne pouvait le nier. Cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit une seule seconde, même lors de son entrevue avec Jacob.

.

Alors, lorsqu'elle lui avait confirmé, petit à petit, qu'elle avait véritablement couché avec _lui, _il n'avait d'abord pas réagi vraiment comme il l'aurait habituellement fait. Il s'était contenté d'essayer de lui arracher d'autre vérités de la bouche : il voulait l'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait encore. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit. Mais lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'embrassé et qu'elle l'avait repoussé avec une colère non-dissimulée, lorsqu'il était parti de sa chambre, lorsqu'il s'était mis à courir sans but précis, chacun de ses mots, de ses aveux, étaient revenus à son esprit...

.

Cette fois, il avait ressenti la rage, la jalousie, la honte, la souffrance, la déception... Des images damnées du corps de Bella collé contre celui de ce « vampire » l'avait rendu fou. L'envie de meurtre s'était insinué en lui, pour ne plus en sortir. Puis, la culpabilité avait reprit le dessus. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas agi aussi bêtement, des mois auparavant.

.

Maintenant, il errait aux alentours de la ville, sans but précis. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'osait rencontrer à nous Bella de peur qu'elle ne le rejette une fois encore. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne pouvait tuer Damon, parce que cela risquerait de déclencher d'autres problèmes dont Bella n'avait pas besoin dans sa vie. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était de réfléchir, et d'essayer de comprendre. Il n'y parvenait pas et c'était beaucoup trop douloureux.

.

Les pensées rageuses d'Emmett, qui s'approchaient à grande vitesse de lui, le firent sortir de sa torpeur. Il cessa de courir à travers les bois et attendit patiemment que son frère le rejoigne enfin.

.

-Imbécile, siffla-t-il en s'arrêtant gracieusement à sa hauteur, je suis à ta recherche depuis ce matin !

.

Edward le regarda, vaguement amusé, mais plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir, répondit-il finalement, et puis c'est toi qui a disparu.

.

Emmett parut nerveux durant un instant, puis il offrit un léger sourire.

.

-Je n'arrivais pas à te faire réagir, se justifia-t-il, alors je suis parti faire un tour.

.

Il connaissait trop bien Emmett pour pouvoir distinguer la vérité du mensonge. De plus, même s'il parvenait à brouiller ses pensées la plupart du temps, il laissait souvent filtrer des informations. Il fut suspicieux. Il savait en cet instant que son frère adoptif n'était pas seulement « parti faire un tour ». Emmett n'aurait jamais abandonné une bonne course poursuite pour se détendre. Il l'aurait pourchassé jusqu'à temps qu'il s'arrête afin d'entamer un petit combat afin de parvenir à le calmer. Et le fait de l'entendre dire qu'il avait tout abandonné pour « faire un tour » n'était normalement pas dans le vocabulaire du colosse.

.

Edward fronça les sourcils et s'infiltra peu à peu dans les pensées de son frère.

.

-Laisse ma tête tranquille, cria-t-il.

.

Il ne distinguait plus qu'une vulgaire chanson des années cinquante, répétitive et agaçante. Oh oui, Emmett avait quelque chose à cacher. Et malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas aussi doué qu'Alice pour le faire bien longtemps.

.

Edward se détourna un instant, faisant mine de sombrer dans sa morosité qui lui était habituelle depuis quelques temps déjà, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett se décide enfin à oublier de protéger son esprit.

.

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine de patience, l'image bien nette de la nouvelle chambre de Bella vint à l'esprit de son frère. Il était allongé sur son lit et elle était près de lui, presque appuyée sur son épaule. Ses yeux qu'il avait toujours adoré étaient posés sur lui. D'une voix inquiète, elle prononça : « Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? » Il avait répondu oui. Elle s'était instantanément détendue. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres et illumina son beau visage avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

.

Une colère sourde s'infiltra en lui à cet instant. Il était allé la voir ! Il était allé la voir et elle l'avait accepté à ses côtés alors qu'elle le repoussait _lui _en l'accusant de ne lui apporter que des problèmes. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, mais un profond sentiment de trahison qui prenait le dessus sur tout autre chose.

.

-Toi !

.

Il pointa un index accusateur sur lui et Emmett sursauta, pris sur le fait. Il jeta ses mains en avant faussement effrayé. Emmett n'avait jamais eut peur de ses accès de colère, dont il avait souvent eut l'occasion de subir depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la famille.

.

-Du calme Ed ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! J'ai juste été voir Bella pour savoir si elle allait bien !

.

Il savait qu'il ne mentait pas. C'était la raison de sa visite. Il s'était inquiété pour Bella depuis qu'ils l'avaient revus. Ce n'était pas spécialement ça qui le dérangeait. C'était le fait qu'elle l'ait accepté pour veiller sur son sommeil, alors que c'était _lui _et _lui seul _qui en avait l'opportunité, avant. De plus, il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'ils avaient dit. Parce qu'ils avaient forcément parlé. Il était déjà à fleur de peau. Mais cette fois, il se sentait sur le point d'imploser.

.

-Je suis juste resté avec elle parce qu'elle me l'a demandé !

.

Edward le toisa, mi-incrédule, mi-en colère.

.

-Tu m'as planté un couteau dans le dos, grogna-t-il en essayant de se calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

.

-Non. J'ai même essayé de plaider pour toi, mais elle avait juste besoin d'une main secourable.

.

-Ah vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a confié de si important ?

.

C'était à présent la curiosité qui parlait. Non sa colère et son sentiment profond de trahison. Emmett dansa nerveusement, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Un flot emmêlé de souvenirs défila dans son esprit et Edward s'y plongea, sachant qu'Emmett resterait muet ou plutôt vague dans ses explications.

.

« _Edward a une drôle conception de l'amour. Il m'a fait croire en beaucoup de chose, Emmett et je l'ai aimé._

_-Tu ne l'aimes plus ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus maintenant. Si tu me l'avais demandé il y a trois mois de cela, je t'aurais répondu oui, sans hésiter. Mais j'ai beaucoup trop retourné le problème dans ma tête pour répondre sans réfléchir à ta question. Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses en moi, dans ma vie. Je suppose qu'une partie de moi l'aime encore, parce que je ne peux pas oublier dans l'immédiat et qu'il était vraiment le premier que j'ai aimé, mais... Une autre question serait préférable : est-ce que je pourrais à nouveau l'aimer comme avant ? Alors je te répondrais non. Non Emmett, c'est impossible. »_

.

Edward sentit tous ses derniers espoirs s'effondrer autour de lui. C'était une sensation encore plus horrible qu'auparavant. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit précédemment, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas cru semblait plus vrai maintenant qu'elle l'avait avoué à quelqu'un d'autre... Cela semblait plus réel. Il s'était contenté de penser qu'elle avait voulu, au delà de sa colère envers lui, lui faire ressentir autant de souffrance qu'elle avait pu avoir durant son absence. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle n'avait personne à blesser. Elle ne disait que ce qu'elle pensait.

.

Et le constater... Cela faisait mal. Il refusa d'y croire. Pas encore. Parce que ce n'était pas possible.

.

Il fulminait à présent. Il secoua la tête et refusa de voir les autres souvenirs d'Emmett concernant cette soirée qu'il avait passé avec _sa _Bella.

_._

_-_Non, non, non, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

.

La colère prit le dessus. Encore une fois, il refusa la vérité et il continua à se mentir. Emmett ne tenta rien. Il ne souhaitait pas désillusionner son frère, surtout que Bella n'était pas encore certaines de ses propres sentiments, d'après ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'ils avaient parlés.

_._

_-Je ne veux pas y croire. _

.

Emmett resta silencieux. Il le regarda faire les cent pas puis s'arrêter subitement.

_._

_-_Je dois la voir. Je veux...

.

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase et resta un instant les bras ballants. S'il avait pu pleurer de rage ou de tristesse, il l'aurait sûrement fait, mais seul son visage exprimait ses émotions. Si Jasper avait été là à la place d'Emmett, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps, avec son air de petit garçon qui souffre habituel éternellement figée dans le temps. Emmett s'avança vers lui et secoua la tête, à présent droit et totalement immobile face à lui, visiblement décidé à l'empêcher de commettre une action irréfléchie.

.

-Tu ne devrais pas y aller sur un coup de tête, Edward, le prévint-il d'une voix sourde.

.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

.

-J'ai besoin de lui parler.

.

-Et Bella à besoin de réfléchir. N'importe qui à sa place en aurait besoin, grinça-t-il, si tu y vas maintenant, tu sais parfaitement comment elle réagira. Tu sais que ça risque d'envenimer les choses, et pas qu'avec elle. On ne sait pas sur qui tu vas tomber. Je te connais trop bien Ed. Si tu y vas, tu ne te contrôleras pas. Tu as besoin de réfléchir et de te calmer. Et je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser la force pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie.

.

Il semblait plus déterminé que jamais, quitte à déclencher une bagarre au beau milieu de cette forêt. Une bagarre qui risquerait de durer longtemps et qui serait inutile.

.

Au fond, Edward savait qu'il touchait une part de vérité. Il savait qu'Emmett était loin d'avoir tort. Mais il continuait à nier, au fond de lui, sans parvenir à combattre cela. C'était un combat d'émotions et d'envies beaucoup compliqué. Et si à cela devait s'ajouter un lourd combat avec son propre frère, qui semblait bien déterminé à l'empêcher de mettre ses idées à exécution, cela deviendrait sûrement insupportable.

.

Lutter contre ce besoin de la voir encore une fois, dans l'espoir de lui faire avouer qu'elle l'aimait encore profondément était presque impossible. Il avait pourtant conscience que Bella était encore trop en colère et bouleversée pour revenir clairement sur ses pensées. Il était perdu. A quoi devait-il d'attendre lors de leur prochaine rencontre ? Il n'était plus certain de rien. Deux parties différentes de lui se battaient : celle qui croyait encore éperdument à leur idylle, et celle qui capitulait peu à peu. La première venait toujours à bout de l'autre au bout d'un long moment de souffrance.

.

-Et n'essaie pas de courir, je finirais bien par te rattraper, ajouta Emmett en ajustant sa position d'attaque.

.

Edward resta stoïque. Il était inutile d'engager un énième combat. La partie de lui qui croyait encore à l'amour de Bella tomba en accord avec les propos d'Emmett. Il ne pouvait pas aller la voir dans cet état émotionnel. Il pouvait attendre. Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste alors que Bella avait attendu et souffert durant plusieurs mois. A cette pensée, son cœur mort sembla se briser. Il n'aimait pas envisager ce genre de chose. Il n'aimait pas être confronté à sa propre bêtise, et encore moins à une probable réalité qu'il détestait, à laquelle il ne pourrait pas y survivre.

.

Et la prise de conscience était la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait eut à affronter au fil de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Damon atteignit enfin la porte, par laquelle Bella venait de disparaître. Elena et Caroline s'éloignèrent à l'instant où il l'atteignit, presque sans le voir. Seule Blondie lui adressa un regard empli de dégoût et de reproches qu'il ignora royalement alors qu'elle le dépassait, tenant son amie par le bras. Elena semblait véritablement plus faible que jamais. Il se doutait que tout ceci venait de lui rappeler les pires souvenirs possibles. Il fut peiné durant quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle se réfugia doucement dans les bras de son petit-ami, à l'autre bout du long couloir gris et clair. Caroline, quant à elle, épaula sa mère qui semblait plus que jamais dépassée par les évènements qui avaient lieu à Mystic Falls.<p>

.

Il hésita un instant devant la porte où se dessinait un petit hublot en verre qui donnait directement vue sur l'ensemble de la petite pièce qui servait de morgue. Il se sentait légèrement gêné, ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement. Il avait l'habitude de voir la souffrance des autres étalées devant lui, et il n'hésitait jamais à s'en nourrir comme un véritable rapace. Cette fois, cependant, c'était différent. Il n'aimait pas le sentiment de compassion qui se développait en lui. Il n'était pas de ce genre là. Il avait toujours préféré la douleur des autres à la sienne, et il n'était pas celui qui consolait et qui aidait. Il était celui qui faisait mal aux autres. Il était celui qui tourmentait Bella depuis le début. Celui qui se réjouissait de sa perdition et de ses émotions. Mais là, il n'était pas ce Damon là, et il était incapable de le retrouver. Il abandonna le jeu.

.

Alors, Damon observa.

.

Et ce n'était pas réjouissant, pas comme les fois où il avait réussit à la faire pleurer, à lui faire perdre ses repères. Il avait longtemps espéré voir sa véritable souffrance, celle qu'elle semblait cacher au fond d'elle-même depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Maintenant, c'était bien différent. La douleur qu'elle avait auparavant derrière le masque qu'elle s'était forgé durant leur jeu n'était rien comparé à celle qu'elle affichait maintenant sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait.

.

Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle restait simplement debout, au beau milieu de la pièce, face à un homme en blouse blanche qui lui parlait doucement. Il ne chercha pas à écouter ses paroles. Le visage de Bella était livide, mais il n'exprimait aucune émotions. Elle ne semblait pas les masquer. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus rien à exprimer en cet instant. Comme si tout autour d'elle, la réalité semblait déformée, et que tout cela avait prit ses dernières forces.

.

Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était prête à imploser. Que tout ce qu'elle refoulait, tout ce dont elle refusait de croire, allait bientôt finir par la dévaster. Le terrain avait déjà été préparé, progressivement. Il regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, hypnotisé. Il avait conscience qu'il n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans l'épreuve qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser, et que tous ceux qui l'entouraient penseraient qu'il s'en réjouissait. Il ne savait pas lui-même si c'était le cas. S'il était heureux de voir la destruction de ce qui faisait encore dernièrement de Bella ce qu'elle était. Il avait déjà commencé le travail qui avait déjà été ébauché lorsqu'elle était dans son ancienne ville. Et maintenant, il voyait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu voir, alors qu'il la maudissait encore et encore, la haïssant plus qu'il ne le pouvait au fil du temps, sans raisons valables. En était-il alors satisfait ?

.

Il resta impassible. Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Il ne voulait pas exprimer d'émotions humaines. A quoi bon le faire ? Il n'était pas ce genre de personne et il ne le serait sans doute jamais plus. Du moins, il ne voulait plus l'être. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que parfois, ce qu'il repoussait sans cesse parvenait toujours à remonter à la surface.

.

Elle semblait pourtant encore forte. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence, dont elle n'avait sûrement pas conscience. Elle était simplement dans un état second qui ne durerait pas. C'était cette apparente force qui démontrait tant la souffrance qui se propageait en elle et qui la rendait en cet instant si fascinante.

.

Le médecin s'avança vers une table métallique, calée contre un mur pâle, où se dessinait les formes d'un corps recouvert par un draps immaculé. Bella hésita avant de le rejoindre. Il entendit nettement les battements de son cœur ralentir, presque sur le point de s'arrêter.

.

Il regarda le drap se soulever sur le visage figé, dans une expression faussement détendue avec cette pâleur cadavérique, de Charlie. Il ne découvrit rien d'autre que son visage, s'arrêtant au cou où devait s'étendre encore la blessure mortelle que Kathrine lui avait infligée.

.

Les jambes de Bella tremblèrent et elle chancela. Cette fois, les derniers remparts qui semblaient la protéger de la réalité s'effondrèrent d'un seul mouvement. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle s'éloigna si vite de cette vision d'horreur que le légiste fit un pas en avant pour la retenir.

.

Elle se mit à pleurer cette fois, ses genoux lâchèrent et elle masqua son visage entre ses mains, masquant la vérité qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir, cachant sa douleur comme elle le pouvait encore. Ses efforts restaient vains. Plus rien ne pouvait dorénavant la protéger de la vérité, de la mort de son père. Et le pire, c'était que ce qu'elle croyait être un cauchemar était réel, il ne reviendrait jamais.

.

-Tu es content de ce que tu vois, siffla lentement Blondie à quelques centimètres de lui, va-t-en et laisse la tranquille. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi ici.

.

Surpris en premier lieu, il sortit de sa contemplation et tourna le dos à la porte. Il entendait toujours les sanglots nerveux et les paroles doucereuses du médecin. Il toisa Caroline dont le regard menaçant ne le quittait plus.

.

-Tu t'es toujours mêlé de ce qui ne te regardait pas, Blondie, grogna-t-il menaçant, et je vais finir par te planter un pieu dans le cœur.

.

Elle ne sembla pas spécialement effrayée.

.

-Va-t-en d'ici, répéta-t-elle, tu ne lui apporteras rien de bon, trouve quelque chose de plus jouissif à regarder.

.

Il pinça les lèvres. Si cette foutue garce n'avait pas été entourée d'autant de monde, il l'aurait réduite en cendres depuis longtemps. Et il se serait véritablement délecter de sa souffrance. Mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit où faire un scandale. La tuer ne faisait pas partie de ses préoccupations premières.

.

Finalement, son habituel sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Il la dépassa alors, la fusillant du regard. Il traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide, ignorant Stefan qui tenta de le prendre à part.

.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les lamentations et les reproches des autres.

* * *

><p>Au bout de quelques temps, ses larmes se tarirent d'elles même mais la douleur resta, comme la fatigue et les regrets. Mais pleurer ne servait plus à rien : cela ne ramènerait jamais Charlie, cela ne la soulageait pas.<p>

.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la morgue glaciale, où le médecin légiste avait tenté de la consoler, de l'aider sans qu'elle ne prenne réellement conscience de sa présence, elle savait qu'il était devenu impossible pour elle de nier. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de voir, de ses propres yeux. Cette fois, elle savait. D'un côté, elle n'avait plus à souffrir de ses tentatives de mensonges : les questions qu'elle ne cessait de se poser, alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien la réponse constituaient une grande part de sa douleur. Le déni prenait une bonne partie de ses forces, et elle avait eut l'impression de devenir folle alors que deux parties distinctes de son esprit se battaient afin de connaître une vérité arrangeante. Ce combat la rendait presque sourde et aveugle, comme si elle s'enfonçait dans le brouillard.

.

Elle n'avait plus à subir ça. Maintenant, elle était redescendue sur Terre, la lucidité revenant peu à peu, la souffrance aussi. Et elle venait à regretter de ne pas être devenue définitivement folle. Elle pensait que cette douleur ne se tairait jamais plus.

.

Elle se sentait coupable et inutile. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Espérer que tout puisse changer ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à s'enfoncer davantage. Alors, elle restait muette, même si elle ressassait souvenirs et culpabilité intérieurement, ce qui était en train de l'achever.

.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Rentrer chez elle ? Cette maison ne lui appartenait plus. L'endroit ne pouvait plus être habitable. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle savait que si elle y retourner, en observant chaque jour l'endroit où son père s'était écroulé, elle finirait par en mourir. Elle perdrait définitivement l'esprit.

.

L'étau qui enserrait encore sa poitrine et sa gorge la gardait éveillée. Il lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle était fautive, que tout ceci aurait sûrement pu être évité. Il finissait de l'achever, il montrait les dernières images qu'elle avait de Charlie. Il la tourmentait.

.

Jamais elle n'avait pu s'imaginer que ceci pouvait arriver un jour. Pourtant, elle avait toujours songé à sa propre mort, mais dans son esprit son père ne pouvait pas être atteint. Et à présent que tout était déjà tracé, elle se sentait trahie, désillusionnée, incapable de se résoudre à continuer le laborieux chemin qui ne semblait plus avoir de fin. Jamais elle n'avait pu penser à subir un jour cette épreuve. Et elle ne savait pas de quelle manière s'en relever. Elle ne pensait même plus à s'en remettre. A quoi bon ? Pour voir d'autres horreurs ? Pour essuyer encore d'autres échecs ? Elle ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne voulait plus s'y attendre.

_._

_Comment cela pouvait-il faire aussi mal ?_

.

Elle savait depuis quelques temps qu'elle n'amenait que des problèmes, et elle s'en était voulu à plusieurs reprises pour cela. Jamais à ce point.

_._

_Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? _

.

Ce monde qu'elle détestait était aussi réel à son esprit qu'auparavant. Elle n'avait plus de mensonges derrières lesquels se cacher, elle n'avait plus de bulle protectrice. Maintenant, chaque visage, chaque parole venait plus nettement à elle. Et cela rendait les choses plus difficiles que jamais.

.

Lorsqu'elle retourna enfin dans le long couloir illuminé, elle respira à nouveau, même si l'ambiance lui paraissait aussi lourde que dans cette maudite salle où elle avait vu la _vérité._ Elle ne pourrait plus y retourner. Elle ne voulait plus le faire, elle savait que cela finirait par détruire le mince fil qui semblait encore la rattacher à la vie, aussi insupportable soit elle.

.

Son cœur rata un nouveau battement, lui arrachant une grimace de souffrance.

.

Caroline, qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, se rapprocha doucement, de crainte qu'elle ne tombe. Mais elle resta solidement campée sur ses jambes.

.

-Nous t'emmenons au manoir, proposa son amie, Elena y va aussi et tu y seras mieux.

.

Son ton était si doux qu'elle se sentit entourée, plus que jamais, et cela sembla la réchauffer, juste assez pour que ses idées noires s'apaisent. Elle acquiesça, même si cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une question. Elle ne voulait pas retourner _chez elle. _Elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas, pas si tôt.

.

Caroline lui offrit un léger sourire, qui se voulait compatissant mais qui s'avérait être forcé, ce qui était rare de sa part. Elle l'entoura d'un bras protecteur tout en traversant le couloir jusqu'à rejoindre Elena et Stefan. Sur le chemin très court mais qui lui semblait interminable, elle reçut les encouragements peu assurés du Shérif Forbes.

.

Blondie ne vint pas avec eux. Bella se contenta donc de suivre Elena et Stefan, jetant un dernier regard à cet endroit qu'elle avait hâte de quitter. La présence d'Elena à ses côtés suffit à l'apaiser un minimum. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule et cela l'aidait à avancer, même si au fond, elle n'en avait plus l'envie, ni le courage.

.

Elena était peut-être la seule qui puisse la comprendre sur beaucoup de points. Ce détail la soulageait, elle n'avait plus ce sentiment de solitude, elle n'avait plus cette crainte. Mais lorsqu'un problème semblait se régler, d'autres plus importants s'accumulaient. Elle n'avait plus aucun échappatoire.

.

.

.

Ils avaient longuement parlés, dans le grand salon du manoir des Salvatore. C'était surtout Elena et Stefan qui lui promettaient de l'aider, de la protéger, et qui tentaient de lui expliquer des choses totalement folles et incompréhensibles sur ce qu'ils savaient au sujet de ce Klaus et de cette Kathrine. Elle n'avait surtout fait qu'écouter, aussi calmement qu'elle en était encore capable. Bella avait été surprise de ne pas voir Damon. D'un côté, elle en était soulagée, d'un autre elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Seulement, elle se doutait qu'il n'aurait rien fait pour l'aider, se contentant de l'enfoncer comme il avait déjà pu le faire. Elle n'avait surtout pas besoin de ça.

.

Mais elle n'était plus capable de supporter plus. Elle se sentait exténuée. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'ils la laissent se reposer, même si elle doutait sérieusement de parvenir à s'endormir. Elle voulait juste fermer les yeux, même si cela ne la plongeait pas dans le sommeil, même si elle devait supporter la souffrance, elle voulait qu'ils la laissent un peu seule.

.

Elena et Stefan l'avaient compris. C'était surtout la jolie brune qui avait proposé, à une heure avancée de cette longue nuit qui ne semblait plus finir, d'aller dormir dans l'une des chambres. Elle comprenait, parce qu'elle semblait avoir vécu ces même choses, que Bella veuille rester seule. Elle l'en remerciait d'ailleurs silencieusement, mais elle refusa poliment de se rendre dans l'une de ces pièces qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et dont le silence lui serait insupportable. Elle préférait rester sur le sofa, à la lumière du feu qui crépitait, et qui d'une certaine manière semblait la rassurer.

.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Elena céda elle aussi à la fatigue. Elle hésita avant de l'abandonner au salon, soucieuse tout comme Stefan qui était à présent silencieux. Mais ils finirent par quitter le rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre dans leur chambre à l'étage, pour son plus grand soulagement.

.

Le silence, rompu seulement par les rassurantes flammes en face d'elle, l'aida à détendre ses membres encore endoloris, comme s'ils sortaient d'une trop longue léthargie, il réchauffait son corps qui semblait mort. Mais il n'atténuait en rien la douleur qui irradiait encore en elle. Elle savait que ce travail n'appartenait qu'à elle, avec ou sans l'aide de son entourage, et il était plus difficile et insupportable que jamais. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de continuer, même si l'issue restait incertaine.

.

Bella s'allongea confortablement sur le canapé sombre, et ferma les yeux.

.

Elle ne pouvait dire combien de temps elle était restée dans cet état de légère somnolence, mais durant cette courte période, elle sembla sereine. Elle ne pensait pas, ne rêvait pas. Elle était plongée dans la noirceur, où les crépitements apaisants du feu l'aidait à se détendre. Elle y parvint, aidée par son intense fatigue.

.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, dérangée par un son inhabituel dans cette monotonie à laquelle elle s'était habituée. Elle mit quelques instants avant de distinguer nettement les flammes dans la cheminée. Instantanément, son corps s'éveilla entièrement, lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

.

L'aurore était déjà là, mais le manoir semblait encore endormi. Elle se sentait encore fatiguée, dans un état encore chaotique, mais elle était totalement éveillée à présent, et elle ne replongerait pas dans la somnolence avant un très long moment.

.

Derrière elle, au fond du salon, elle entendit très nettement le gros meuble qui contenait de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool s'ouvrir, puis le cliquetis verre. Elle savait que Damon était rentré, et elle n'avait pas la force de se redresser pour le vérifier, ni de craindre la confrontation. A quoi bon ? Elle n'y réchapperait sûrement pas, et il devait savoir depuis la seconde où il était entré chez lui, qu'elle était là, allongée dans le sofa et qu'elle ne dormait pas.

.

Elle resta silencieuse et immobile, espérant seulement qu'il l'ignore, même si au fond, elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne le fasse pas. Bella l'entendit passer derrière elle, et faire le tour du sofa. Elle put enfin le voir entrer dans son champ de vision. Il ne la regardait pas, et comme d'habitude, il était impassible. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres observant la cheminée. Il semblait réfléchir intensément.

.

Elle se détendit à nouveau, même si l'anxiété restait ancrée. Il ne parlait pas et il l'ignorait. Elle n'avait pas à subir ses paroles parfois blessantes, qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter.

.

Dans l'autre main, Damon tenait son habituelle bouteille de bourbon, déjà bien entamée. Il fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il le remplit à nouveau et se retourna dans sa direction. Elle se redressa sur un coude alors qu'il lui tendit le verre, gardant toujours le visage plus impassible et fermé que jamais. Elle accepta son offre, ne pouvant et ne voulant la refuser : elle en avait besoin.

.

Elle grimaça et refoula un haut-le-cœur en avalant la première gorgée. Cela réchauffait pourtant son corps qui semblait encore plus glacé que la mort elle-même. L'alcool atténuait la douleur, l'espace de quelques secondes et cela l'empêchait de penser. Ce serait un petit échappatoire et elle en avait besoin.

.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle alors en fixant le contenu ambré du verre.

.

Cela ressemblait à une pause, dans la colère qui semblait le consumer et cela la soulageait. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas supporté d'autres paroles blessantes de sa part, qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il soupira finalement et bût une longue gorgée de bourbon à même le goulot. Silencieuse elle l'imita et tenta de réprimer la nausée qui la prit la seconde suivante.

.

-Je suis désolé, lança-t-il enfin.

.

Elle avait entendu ça tellement de fois en cette maudite journée, qu'au départ, cela ne lui arracha qu'un gémissement de souffrance. Mais cela venait cette fois de Damon et cela pouvait être interprété de milles façons différentes. De plus, il buvait. Elle savait que l'alcool rendait le vampire encore plus indescriptible qu'il ne l'était déjà. La manière dont il avait prononcé cette phrase était dénuée d'intérêt. Elle sentit quelque chose d'autre se briser en elle, et cela fit mal. Cependant, elle resta immobile et elle savait que son propre visage n'exprimait rien, reflétant à la perfection le chaos émotionnel dans lequel elle sombrait de plus en plus.

.

-Désolé de quoi, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

.

Elle but à nouveau. Il y avait un soupçon d'ironie dans sa voix. Elle se doutait que Damon l'avait perçu et elle s'en moquait : elle n'avait rien d'autre à perdre. Sa question reflétait aussi une réelle curiosité. De quoi pouvait-il être véritablement désolé ? Du _décès _de Charlie ? Qu'elle ne soit pas morte ? Du mal qu'il avait pu lui causer ? Ou n'était-ce seulement qu'une parole en l'air, totalement désintéressée ? A nouveau, les larmes lui nouèrent la gorge. Elle les ravala et renifla silencieusement. Bella ne voulait plus pleurer, parce que cela ne servirait à rien, cela ne la soulageait pas. Et elle craignait que s'il voyait ses larmes, il finisse ce qu'il avait déjà commencer quelques temps auparavant : la briser. Elle avait l'impression d'être véritablement morte à l'intérieur.

.

-Eh bien de ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

.

Ses émotions se mêlèrent follement. Elle eut brusquement envie d'éclater de rire, alors que le cœur n'y était pas, et que cela ne reflétait aucunement un quelconque sentiment de joie. Elle avait envie de se moquer de la stupidité de Damon, de ses mensonges. Elle pouffa, incapable de se retenir. Il la regarda alors, comme si elle était subitement devenue folle et fronça les sourcils. Elle s'étrangla et son rire étouffé se transforma en un sanglot. Puis, une bouffée de colère l'envahit.

.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé alors que ce n'est pas le cas, siffla-t-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller Stefan et Elena, tu ne t'est jamais soucié des autres, sauf si tu avais quelque chose à obtenir en retour. Tu ne te soucieras toujours que de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un semblant de soutien de ta part, je n'en veux pas.

.

Elle s'était redressée sur le sofa, et le toisait finalement. Elle n'était pas véritablement en colère. C'était une simple constatation, de simples mots sur ce qu'elle pensait avoir compris de lui. Elle ne croyait pas se tromper totalement. Il l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises et cela ne changerait pas maintenant. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'était intéressé à elle, c'était seulement dans le cadre de son jeu, parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Mais il la méprisait en vérité, sans raisons valables, mais c'était le cas. Il s'était amusé à la voir tomber plus bas que terre, à se débattre face à lui, à accepter ses insultes, ses menaces, ses paroles blessantes. Il n'avait attendu qu'une chose, depuis tout ce temps, c'était qu'elle se brise réellement. C'était arrivé. Pas entièrement par sa faute. Mais il avait déjà entamé une bonne partie du travail, peu à peu, s'insinuant en elle comme un poison. Maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'être morte. Il avait gagné depuis longtemps, et il devait se réjouir de la voir ainsi à présent. Elle grimaça à cette pensée et termina son verre, baissant à nouveau les yeux vers les flammes moins denses de la cheminée. Observer le feu semblait la calmer.

.

Il ne semblait pas énervé, ni vexé. Il restait aussi calme qu'elle le paraissait à l'extérieur.

.

-Si je ne le pensais pas, je ne l'aurais pas dit, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

.

Bella ne leva pas les yeux. Cela pouvait-être vrai. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu profiter de ça pour lui cracher quelques insultes et paroles mesquines au visage. Elle savait qu'il en était parfaitement capable. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, d'ailleurs, elle l'en remerciait.

.

-Alors merci.

.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit bien vite. Derrière ses paupières closes, elle voyait encore et encore le visage figé dans la mort de Charlie. Le répit prenait fin.

.

-Tu avais raison, au fait. J'aurais dû mourir. Si tu m'avais tuée comme tu en avais envie, _ça _ne serait jamais arrivé.

.

Encore une fois, sa voix était dénuée d'émotions. Ce n'était encore qu'une constatation qui lui semblait normale. Après tout, combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'elle ne méritait que de mourir ? Et ce serait vraiment ce qu'elle aurait préféré : qu'il la tue, ou que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse.

.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

.

Elle haussa les épaules en continuant de contempler la cheminée.

.

-Tu trouves que ça aurait été plus courageux ?

.

Elle ne répondit pas. Courageux ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Si elle avait pu choisir, elle savait qu'elle se serait sacrifiée. Mais ce n'était pas dans l'espoir qu'on parle d'elle comme étant « une personne courageuse ». Ce qu'on pensait d'elle n'avait pas grande importance. Il avait l'air de le lui reprocher et c'était précisément ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Quelques temps auparavant, il lui lançait encore ses sarcasmes pour lui faire mal, il souhaitait la voir morte, et à présent qu'elle lui laissait la victoire, il semblait reculer.

.

-Non, répondit-elle finalement, mais c'est ce que j'aurais voulu.

.

Elle l'entendit se déplacer à nouveau et émettre un son qui ressemblait à un soupir moqueur.

.

-C'est ce que tu aurais voulu aussi, non, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il venait d'apparaître à côté d'elle sur le sofa.

.

Bella leva la tête et le regarda. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de bourbon sans grimacer et posa la bouteille à ses pieds. Ses yeux azurs la fixèrent, ils semblaient ne rien refléter mais elle savait que c'était faux. Damon était loin d'être aussi impassible qu'il voulait le montrer.

.

-Tu préfères que je dise la vérité ou que je mente ?

.

Le reflet d'un rictus étira ses lèvres.

.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, je connais déjà la réponse, murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

.

-Tu _penses _connaître la réponse, rectifia-t-il.

.

Bella soupira longuement :

.

-Si tu veux, répondit-elle.

.

Elle ne souhaitait pas entamer une énième dispute avec le vampire. Plus maintenant. C'était terminé. Il avait gagné depuis longtemps.

.

-Et que penses-tu savoir ?

.

Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Il s'en moquait, il l'avait toujours montré. Il avait prouvé plus d'une fois, sans qu'elle ne souhaite le voir au départ, qu'il ne faisait que se jouer d'elle. Les yeux du vampires semblaient curieux à présent.

.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?

.

Elle était franchement étonnée par son comportement presque « amical » et elle était méfiante. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de conversations humaines, pas avec Damon.

.

-Rien, pourquoi ?

.

Bella lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et fronça les sourcils.

.

-Tu me parles _normalement. _Ce n'est pas ton genre. Si tu crois que j'ai besoin de ta fausse amabilité pour qu'ensuite tu m'enfonces encore un couteau dans le dos, tu te trompes. Et si _ça _t'amuse, grand bien te fasse, Damon.

.

Sa voix trembla à plusieurs reprises, reflétant parfaitement ses véritables émotions qu'elle tentait vainement de lui cacher.

.

-Eh bien, il m'arrive de parler, quelques fois.

.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et il haussa les épaules.

.

-Ce n'est pas _toi_, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

.

-Tu t'es trompée sur une chose, visiblement : tu es bien loin de savoir qui je suis réellement.

.

Même si Bella n'avait pas envie de parler avec le vampire, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme si tout allait bien, elle devait avouer que cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose. Quelque chose de moins douloureux. Elle se souvenait d'avoir pensé, à plus d'une reprise lors de son jeu, qu'elle commençait à le connaître. Ce n'était pas le cas. Damon paraissait de plus en plus compliqué au fil du temps et il semblerait qu'elle se soit trompé sur beaucoup de détails. Il avait toujours été indéchiffrable et lunatique, mais au départ, elle pensait pouvoir le cerner. Elle s'était jetée corps et âme dans leur « relation » destructrice. Elle était arrivée depuis longtemps au point de non-retour. Tout s'effondrait.

.

Et à présent, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle.

.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Après tout, c'est toi qui as fait en sorte que je te vois comme ça. Pour moi, tu n'es qu'un vampire imbu de lui-même qui aime blesser les autres, qui aime son rôle de parfait salaud, qui ne se soucie de personne. C'est le cas, non ? Je ne crois pas me tromper, Damon. Depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette maudite ville, tu n'as rien fait pour te montrer sous un meilleur jour. Tu as entamé ce stupide jeu, pour me faire _encore plus mal_, parce que tu t'ennuyais. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était de me voir véritablement brisée, non ? Ou morte ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Donc, tu as gagné : je suis brisée. C'est dommage que ce ne soit pas entièrement de ta faute, tu en serais plus fier. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça finira par arriver. Voilà. C'est ce que je _pense _savoir. C'est ce que tu es pour moi.

.

Il n'y avait pas de haine dans ses paroles. Elle n'avait plus la force de le détester. Et elle ne l'avait jamais véritablement haï, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début. Elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à le détester comme Caroline le faisait. Parce qu'elle était aussi coupable. Elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu, elle n'avait pas cherché à s'éloigner lorsqu'il parvenait à la briser un peu plus chaque jour. Elle avait fait le contraire : elle s'était accrochée à lui. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi elle le faisait. Elle savait qu'il lui faisait plus mal qu'elle en avait besoin. Mais elle ne tentait pas de le repousser. Il la détruisait, mais il parvenait à la faire se sentir en vie, alors qu'il effaçait peu à peu sa dépression causée par les Cullen. Il lui avait fait mal à plusieurs reprises, elle en avait conscience, mais elle se sentait bien lorsqu'il était là.

.

La souffrance qu'elle ressentait maintenant n'avait rien à voir avec lui, et pourtant, elle lui en voulait aussi, au fond d'elle-même. Parce qu'il aurait pu être là pour empêcher cela, et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait essayé de l'éloigner de lui, et c'était cela qui avait vraiment commencé à la détruire. A présent, elle se savait totalement détruite.

.

Il soupira. Il ne semblait pas vexé. Et elle aurait parfois voulu connaître le fond de ses pensées, comme en cet instant.

.

-J'avais raison, lança-t-il en récupérant sa bouteille de bourbon à ses pieds, tu ne me connais pas.

.

Il lui adressa un regard vaguement amusé alors qu'il avalait une longue gorgée d'alcool, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

.

-Alors éclaire ma lanterne.

.

Elle l'observa à la dérobée, attentive. Si cette conversation ne semblait pas avoir sa place en cette journée, elle parvenait à lui faire penser à autre chose, l'espace de quelques minutes. Elle savait qu'elle devait forcément se tromper. Damon n'était pas une personne facilement compréhensible. Il agissait parfois sans réfléchir, et d'autre fois, il était calculateur. Il réagissait toujours au quart de tour quand elle le vexait, quand elle s'approchait trop de lui. Quand il semblait perdre les rennes du jeu, en fait. Et il y avait évidemment d'autres raisons, moins voyantes et plus subtiles que cela. Mais elle ne pourrait malheureusement pas les comprendre seule, même si on l'avait parfois éclairé à son sujet. Elle savait qu'il n'allait rien lui dire qui puisse l'aider à le comprendre, mais il lui arrivait de l'espérer. Elle avait encore l'espoir qu'il puisse lui parler, sans mensonges, sans masque. C'était impossible. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle retrouvait une part d'elle-même en lui, comme avec Elena.

.

-Éclaire la mienne, répondit-il, mais tu risques de devenir folle.

.

Il y avait une trace d'humour dans sa voix. Elle émit un petit rire nerveux. Folle ? Elle l'était déjà devenue depuis bien longtemps, cela ne risquais pas de s'améliorer à présent.

.

-En tout cas, moi je le suis sûrement déjà, ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture.

.

Elle acquiesça et pouffa nerveusement une fois de plus.

.

-On est dans la merde, pas vrai, on est tous dans la merde, dit-elle.

.

Bella ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Se retenir était impossible. Elle riait alors qu'elle aurait dû pleurer. A cet instant, elle crut qu'elle était véritablement devenue folle. Comme à son précédant fou rire, elle manqua de fondre en larmes. Elle parvint à se calmer en serrant les dents, son rire mourant dans sa gorge. Seules ses épaules continuaient à tressauter sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher. Elle le vit sourire, amusé en lui remplissant à nouveau un verre de bourbon.

.

-Ouais, il semblerait c'est vrai, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'y étais pas habitué, ajouta-t-il ensuite avec son habituel sourire.

.

Elle savait depuis quelques temps déjà que Mystic Falls n'avait jamais été une ville très calme, comparée à Forks. Cette ville, comme ses habitants, semblait avoir toujours été tourmentée. Et elle n'y réchapperait pas, elle en avait conscience à présent. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, buvant une petite gorgée de bourbon qui lui brûla la gorge, chassant ses larmes qui restaient bloquées.

.

-En fait, je sais une chose sur toi : tu es bizarre, se souvint-elle.

.

Il ne pouvait que l'être : il changeait tellement vite d'humeur qu'elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Alors que quelque jours avant il aurait voulu la voir morte, il lui parlait à présent comme s'il n'en était rien. Peut-être que le lendemain, il s'amuserait à la haïr à nouveau, et peut-être que cette fois, cela ferait beaucoup plus mal.

.

-Tout le monde me le dit, sourit-il comme si elle venait de lui faire un immense compliment, mais tu as oublié « outrageusement beau ».

.

Elle savait qu'il tentait à présent de la faire rire. Cela lui arracha un léger son moqueur.

.

-Et idiot aussi, murmura-t-elle.

.

Bella essuya une larme qui venait de lui échapper, bien avant qu'il ne la remarque. La situation était déjà assez étrange. C'était une sorte de trêve, dont elle n'avait pas entièrement confiance, mais qui la soulageait sur certains points. Elle grimaça et reposa son verre sur le sol, elle sentait que si elle continuait à boire du bourbon, elle finirait par se rendre malade.

.

.

.

-Il n'avait pas à être mêlé à ça, il ne le méritait pas.

.

Bella eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur tout en parlant. A nouveau, la souffrance la terrassa, effaçant tout le reste.

.

-Alors que c'est toujours moi qui attirait les problèmes : c'est à cause de moi qu'on est parti de Forks, c'est à cause de moi qu'il a été...

.

Elle chercha ses mots. Elle s'étrangla finalement et ferma les yeux, empêchant ses larmes de couler.

.

-C'est stupide, tu crois vraiment en ce que tu dis ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Klaus décrété qu'il devait montrer sa puissance, lança-t-il pour la faire réagir.

.

Bella resta immobile, gardant les paupières closes, concentrée sur sa propre respiration. Elle arrivait à se calmer ainsi, de temps à autre.

.

-Et tu penses que Charlie t'aurait félicité pour ton auto flagellation ?

.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux embués, et les posa rageusement sur le visage calme du vampire. Elle détestait qu'il lui parle comme s'il était intéressé par son bien-être alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

.

-Comme si tu t'en préoccupais, répondit-elle.

.

Bella avait au départ voulu donner une nuance agressive à sa voix, sauf que sa tentative s'effondrait misérablement : les seules choses que l'on percevait était le manque d'assurance et les sanglots, il n'y avait aucune trace de colère.

.

Il haussa les épaules et sourit légèrement.

.

-A croire que tu préfères que je te pousse à bout, se moqua-t-il.

.

Les nerfs à vif, elle fondit en larmes l'instant d'après, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui lance un nouveau sarcasme déplacé, des insultes, des moqueries comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais il resta silencieux.

.

Elle ferma les yeux et voulut se détourner mais Damon l'en empêcha, coinçant son visage entre ses doigts.

.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, souffla-t-il d'une voix caressante, calme-toi.

.

Elle tenta de s'échapper de son emprise, mais n'y mit pas assez de forces.

.

-Regarde-moi.

.

Bella obéit et plongea son regard dans les profondeurs abyssales qui lui faisaient face. Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'elle ravalait ses sanglots.

.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répéta-t-il lentement avec un sérieux qu'elle n'avait presque jamais vu chez lui, et tu surmonteras ça.

.

Et Bella le crut. Parce que ses paroles avaient plus d'effets sur elle que celles d'Elena, de Caroline ou de Stefan. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, jusqu'à ce que les larmes s'évanouirent. Enfin, il délivra son visage et il sembla réfléchir, hésiter. Une lueur de détermination traversa ses yeux d'un bleu plus vif que d'ordinaire. Il l'attira vivement contre lui.

.

Elle enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou et sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira. Son odeur qui avait toujours eut le don de l'envoûter la détendit totalement. Elle sentait moins la souffrance la traverser et elle soupira. Elle posa une main tremblante sur son torse chaud, à l'endroit où son cœur aurait dû battre s'il avait été humain et elle s'apaisa.

.

Cette scène, comme cette journée entière, lui semblait irréelle. Damon ne faisait pas _ça. _Damon n'était pas tendre. Pourtant, à présent, il semblait l'être. C'était la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas éternellement en train de se hurler dessus. Il n'y avait pas eut de menaces. Il n'y avait pas de jeu. Pour la première fois, elle vit un autre côté du vampire, qu'elle ne pensait pas connaître un jour. Et ce n'était pas normal. Cela ne pouvait pas l'être.

.

Damon avait toujours fait comme s'il ne ressentait rien envers les autres. Il se murait derrière sa colère dès qu'elle tentait de percer ce masque inhumain sous lequel il semblait se cacher. Il lui semblait parfois qu'il ne voulait rien ressentir. Qu'il préférait qu'on le haïsse. Elle connaissait ses accès de colère par cœur, cela faisait partie intégrante de sa personne. Parfois, il laissait transparaître des sentiments, des émotions humaines, mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Il se renfrognait bien vite et redevenait ce vampire détestable. Elle aurait voulu savoir pour quelles raisons il se comportait bien souvent comme un véritable salaud. Mais d'un autre côté, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Peut-être qu'elle avait eut tort aujourd'hui en disant le connaître. Damon ne pouvait pas être totalement déchiffrable, il ne cesserait de la surprendre. Et peut-être que toutes ces fois où il était entré dans une colère noire alors qu'elle tentait de le percer à jour, de le déchiffrer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle avait eu raison.

.

En cet instant, il parvenait à la calmer, comme personne n'y était arrivé auparavant.

.

-Pourquoi me détestes-tu, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

.

Ces phrases haineuses qu'il lui avait tant de fois répétées l'avait blessée autant que son ignorance, son dégoût. C'était la seule question qui lui taraudait l'esprit en ce moment et même si elle devait le voir se refermer sur lui-même ensuite et redevenir cet homme arrogant et manipulateur qu'elle avait appris à désirer, elle devait la lui poser, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais.

.

Il y aurait pu avoir tant de raisons, qu'il lui avait peut-être déjà dîtes, mais si c'était le cas, elle voulait les entendre encore une fois.

.

-Je ne te déteste pas.

.

Pour la première fois, sa voix semblait hésitante et sincère. Il semblait être profondément perdu et elle ne demanda rien d'autre. Il ne lui aurait pas répondu. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux.

.

-Moi non plus, murmura-t-elle.

.

Il se tendit, mal à l'aise mais ne répondit pas.

_._

_Elle était vraiment fatiguée._

.

Bella releva légèrement la tête et le regarda. Il semblait pensif, comme elle l'avait imaginé. Il reprit son habituel sourire la seconde d'après.

.

-Tu sais, je crois que toute cette histoire est en train de me détruire.

.

Il la regarda. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle parlait tout d'abord de Klaus, de son père, de tout ce qui avait pu arriver avant. Mais aussi d'eux. De leur « relation » qui lui avait déjà fait mal à plusieurs reprises. Elle parlait de tout ce qu'il se passait depuis le début, de Forks.

.

Damon secoua la tête et elle sourit tristement.

.

-Crois-moi Bella, il en faut beaucoup plus pour détruire quelqu'un.

.

Il l'attira à nouveau vers son visage et il céda à sa toute première envie depuis qu'il était entré ici : l'embrasser. Elle soupira et répondit au baiser.

.

Bella se trompait encore une fois. Cette histoire n'était pas en train de la détruire. Elle les détruisait tous les deux. Et il savait maintenant que si tout cela continuait, l'un d'eux n'en sortirait pas indemne.

.

Mais si c'était le prix à payer... Il l'accepterait.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls. Cette ville dont il avait tant entendu parler durant tous ces siècles d'existence. Il aurait dû se douter depuis longtemps que le sosie réapparaîtrait ici, c'était presque une évidence. Il se demandait maintenant si Klaus s'y trouvait déjà. Sûrement. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne tarderait pas. Mais il était persuadé qu'il avait déjà frappé depuis quelques temps maintenant.<p>

.

Elijah resta un instant à observer la façade du Mystic Grill, fermé depuis quelques heures déjà. Il se doutait que Klaus attendait son arrivée au tournant. Il devrait se montrer plus intelligent que lui. Ce ne serait pas le plus simple, ils s'étaient tellement fréquentés qu'ils étaient parfois semblables. Il ne pouvait pas toujours prévoir les réactions et les projets de son frère, mais il pouvait en avoir une vague idée.

.

Comme en cet instant, il se doutait que Klaus était déjà là depuis quelques jours et qu'il commençait à user de sa puissance pour parvenir à ses fins, sans que ses plans ne soient déjoués. Il se demandait s'il s'imaginait qu'il pouvait le faire sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Klaus imaginait toujours toutes les possibilités. Il devra être discret.

.

Elijah parcourut la petite rue du regard, pensif, jouant avec une petite pièce de monnaie avec laquelle il jonglait avec une lenteur particulière. Il ne lui resterait qu'à convaincre ceux qui protégeaient le sosie de ses desseins envers son propre frère. Sa mort. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

.

Ses informateurs avaient parlés des Salvatore. Il les connaissaient et il savait qu'il devrait se méfier d'eux, même s'ils mettraient quelques temps avant de trouver le moyen de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, il préférait ne pas perdre de temps. Les convaincre que le sacrifice devait avoir lieu n'était pas une mince affaire, mais il devrait y parvenir en donnant sa parole. Il ne revenait jamais sur ses promesses et ils devraient le savoir.

.

Il devrait éviter Klaus durant quelques temps. Son frère n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on le quitte, et il savait qu'il terminerait comme le reste de leur famille s'ils venaient à se rencontrer avant le sacrifice. Il avait appris, mais il lui restait encore à vérifier cette information, que Klaus avait fait d'une pierre deux coups : il avait déniché le sosie, et il comptait mettre un terme à cette malédiction de Luxuria. Deux sacrifices, dans une seule ville.

.

La vie du sosie n'avait pas d'importance. Mais Klaus devait rompre cette malédiction. Il s'attaquerait ensuite à la seconde.

.

Et Elijah aurait sa vengeance. S'il rompait la malédiction de Luxuria, si elle existait vraiment dans cette ville, il savait qu'il gagnerait. Et cela, Klaus ne le savait pas. Il pouvait sauver la vie du sosie, si les Salvatore le demandait. Mais s'ils voulaient que Klaus disparaisse, tout comme lui, l'autre devra mourir.

.

Elijah rangea la petite pièce de monnaie dans sa poche.

.

Après tout, il avait entendu dire que les Salvatore aimaient Elena. Si l'autre humaine était bien à Mystic Falls, ce qu'il devait vérifier discrètement, elle ne devrait pas avoir d'importance capitale. Ce n'était qu'une simple vie humaine, pour venir à bout d'un même but : voir Klaus disparaître avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais avant tout cela, Elijah devrait réfléchir, et se préparer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Tout d'abord, il devait s'occuper du sosie et des Salvatore.

.

Il était sûr d'une chose : il aurait sa vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong>Note et précisions sur le chapitre : <strong>

_**Ce chapitre est dédié à mon héros : mon père. **_

**Je tenais à préciser que ce chapitre, lors de son écriture, a été une sorte de rédemption pour moi, pour l'expérience traumatisante qu'est de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime plus que tout. J'ai pleuré en l'écrivant et en le corrigeant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a beaucoup de détails, concernant ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est confronté, face à face, à la mort. Lorsqu'on prend conscience que personne n'est éternel. **

**Je tenais à dire aussi que la mort de Charlie était prévue dès le départ et que je ne m'identifie pas à mes personnages. J'ai simplement retranscrit ma propre expérience pour les émotions de Bella. Et bien sûr, j'ai revécu mon expérience à travers ce chapitre sans que je ne m'y attende forcément. C'est pour cela qu'il a été si difficile pour moi d'être rapide dans ma correction, alors que j'aurais pu le faire en deux semaines, j'ai mis presque un mois.**

_**Pourquoi ce choix ? Pourquoi tuer Charlie ? **_

**Tout simplement parce que cette histoire n'est pas un conte de fée. Et qu'à l'image de la réalité, les personnages ne sont pas intouchables. La mort de Charlie était prévisible dès le départ et elle devait arriver. Pour le développement de Bella, de l'histoire et de tous les autres personnages, importants, ou non. Bella apprends ainsi ce qu'est la véritable souffrance humaine. Comme tout le monde, elle ne pensait pas que cela arriverait si rapidement, si brusquement. Mais c'est en général ainsi que cela se passe. Bella avait besoin de voir que personne n'échappe vraiment à la mort. Les vampires peuvent me diriez vous, mais durant combien de temps ? Très peu, avouons le, dans les romans -je ne parle sûrement pas de Twilight- vivent éternellement. **

**J'avais déjà annoncé que l'histoire n'était pas seulement une histoire d'amour, c'est une histoire de relations humaines, psychologique, fantastique, bref, tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans le répertoire de « littérature » si je puis dire.**

**-Au fait : pour ceux qui auraient envie de me taper sur les doigts pour ce que j'ai fait à Charlie, je peux envisager que ça peut être choquant, je suis prête à en subir les conséquences, mes doigts sont prêts : mais je vous préviens ! Si vous tapez trop fort, je ne pourrais plus écrire ni poster. A vos risques et périls ! **


	18. Sour&Sweet

**Bien, bien bien... Donc... J'ai, comme toujours, du retard. Et j'en suis désolée, comme toujours aussi. Mais voilà ! Ce chapitre, c'est le plus long que j'ai posté depuis le début, donc je pourrais être à demi pardonnée, non ? S'il vous plaît ... (52 pages Word, rien que ça !) **

**.**

**Je tenais aussi à remercier tous les lecteurs anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement et à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à deux lectrices enregistrées alors que je le fais d'habitude. Voilà, je me rattraperais dès maintenant et je m'engage à vous faire une longue réponse la prochaine fois. **

**.**

**- Une bonne partie de chapitre parle de l'évolution de Bella après le drame, parce qu'il fallait le faire. Bella a évolué, sans cesse, depuis le début et parfois, c'est à vous de découvrir et de comprendre ce que je veux dire, parce que l'expliquer totalement, sans faire d'allusion, serait moins drôle et plus barbant. C'est le cas de certains passages et tournures de phrases dans ce chapitre. Mais il est assez dense, il y a beaucoup d'informations à grapiller, de détails, de trucs intéressants quoi... Vous voyez le genre ? Bref, tout ceci, ça sent presque l'apogée de ce projet. Bon, pas pour maintenant, mais c'est un grand pas en avant dans certains trucs... **

* * *

><p><strong>Je rappelle que vous pouvez me retrouver sur Facebook, sous Fanfiction Anger-Lola. Si le coeur vous en dit, venez nous rejoindre !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Je me tais, promis.<strong>

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Elle était incapable de comprendre comment elle avait pu s'endormir presque paisiblement. Elle avait certes dormi à peine quelques heures, mais si profondément et si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de s'enfoncer dans le sommeil. Auparavant, elle était persuadée qu'elle serait définitivement insomniaque, et que, même si elle parvenait à dormir, elle serait hantée encore et encore par d'horribles cauchemars. Ce n'était pas le cas. Cette phase de sommeil dans laquelle elle venait de plonger était courte, mais reposante. Bella n'avait pas rêvé. Elle s'était attendue à être toujours assaillie par toutes sortes de rêves, comme depuis le début. Cela faisait plusieurs nuit qu'elle en était libérée. Mais cela ne faisait guère plus que de lui offrir quelques heures de repos, et encore... Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se souvenir à quel moment exact elle s'était endormie. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir la notion du temps. Elle se sentait incapable de remettre certains détails dans l'ordre chronologique. D'autres encore, semblaient s'être perdus dans les ténèbres de sa mémoire actuellement désastreuse.<p>

.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit aussi exténuée qu'auparavant. Elle avait dû dormir deux heures, tout au plus, et elle avait encore le corps engourdi et l'esprit embrumé. Bella les ferma à nouveau, à plusieurs reprises, tentant de retrouver la motricité totale de ses membres. Elle n'entendait plus le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée. Tout était calme. Bella cligna plusieurs fois les paupières pour ajuster sa vision, qui devint de plus en plus nette, à présent. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la texture assez dure du sofa, elle était d'ailleurs dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand. Elle observa le plafond clair, traversé de poutres sombres. Ses doigts se perdirent dans la douceur des draps qui la recouvraient. Elle connaissait cet endroit.

.

C'était la chambre de Damon. Et contrairement à la dernière fois où elle s'y était retrouvée, elle s'y sentait en sécurité, à l'aise. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle s'était endormie dans le salon, et qu'il avait dû l'emmener ici ensuite. Mais il n'avait pas dû y dormir. Elle se demandait parfois si les vampires dans son genre avaient besoin d'autant de sommeil que les humains. Cela la rassurait d'un côté, de voir que Damon n'était pas là. Elle savait qu'il avait été agréable et qu'il avait su la réconforter auparavant, mais elle connaissait sa personnalité changeante. Elle craignait encore de le voir se transformer en ce vampire, parfois méchant, qu'elle avait le plus souvent connu. Elle n'en avait pas besoin maintenant.

.

Ses larmes s'étaient taries depuis longtemps, et pourtant, la douleur était toujours aussi lancinante dans sa poitrine. Pleurer ne lui servait à rien, de toute manière, elle l'avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises. Elle se tourna sur le côté, et se recroquevilla un instant sous les draps, frigorifiée. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant filtrer un filet de lumière provenant du couloir. Elle se redressa légèrement et plissa les yeux pour s'habituer et mieux distinguer la pièce.

.

-Tu es réveillée, demanda timidement Elena en apparaissant dans la chambre.

.

Bella émit un gémissement affirmatif pour toute réponse et son amie sembla plus assurée. Elle tenait une tasse de café fumant dans la main et un léger sac pendait à son bras. Elle venait visiblement de s'éveiller, elle aussi.

.

-Stefan et Damon sont en bas, ajouta-t-elle en souriant tendrement, comment ça va ?

.

Elle lui tendit le café et Bella s'assit, ramenant ses jambes sous elle. Elle en but un gorgée, qui réchauffa son corps.

.

-Je suppose que je vais bien, répondit-elle.

.

Ce qui n'était pas positif en soi. Elena lui offrit un sourire triste mais réconfortant. Elle posa ensuite le sac sur le matelas et en sortit quelques vêtements soigneusement pliés.

.

-J'en laisse toujours un peu ici, au cas où, murmura-t-elle, tu peux les prendre pour te changer : il y a une salle de bain juste là.

.

Bella acquiesça tandis qu'elle lui désignait une seconde porte à leur gauche. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée, Elena disparut avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de la remercier. Elle remarquait que, malgré ce qu'elle laissait voir, son amie semblait beaucoup plus touchée par ce qu'il se passait que les autres, qui ne faisaient que la soutenir. Elena semblait porter une bonne partie de sa propre souffrance sur ses épaules, sous une certaine forme de reviviscence de ce qu'elle avait elle-même vécu, dans l'accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

Les épreuves qui allaient suivre seraient tout aussi difficile que d'accepter la mort de Charlie, et Bella le savait. Tout ceci s'était passé si rapidement que parfois cela lui semblait encore incroyable. Mais elle savait pourtant à présent que c'était réellement arrivé. Elle ne se posait plus la question, pas depuis qu'elle avait vu la vérité, le soir même, à la morgue. Cela accentuait d'autant plus la difficulté à pouvoir surmonter cela. Elle savait à présent, qu'elle devait annoncer cette nouvelle à ceux qui n'étaient plus à ses côtés. Et c'était quelque chose qui était difficile : elle devait s'entraîner à le dire, sans perdre ses moyens, le plus clairement possible. Le dire à haute voix et même penser à cela faisait mal. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, personne n'était en mesure de le faire à sa place.

.

Il lui avait fallu une heure, le téléphone en main, pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Une heure entière où elle ne cessait de composer le numéro de sa mère - qui devait encore être en voyage avec Phil - d'appuyer sur la touche verte et tout arrêter avant que la connexion ne soit établie. Elle ne saurait dire combien de fois elle avait fait ces gestes automatiques, le cœur tambourinant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et la gorge de plus en plus sèche. Les mots se formaient dans son esprit, aussi nettement que si elle était en train de lire, mais elle était incapable de prononcer un son. Bella se forçait pourtant mentalement, mais rien ne voulait sortir.

.

Elle parvint tout de même, au bout d'un certain temps, à ne pas automatiquement raccrocher avant la première tonalité. Elle se demandait encore si sa mère était revenue à Phoenix, ou pas. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas eues au téléphone, leur contact avait été tenu par mail, tout au long de ces mois. L'attente lui parut interminable avant que Renée ne décroche enfin. Bella sentit la nausée lui nouer la gorge à l'instant même où elle entendit la voix de sa mère.

.

Elle parvint à la saluer. Renée ne la laissa pas continuer un instant de plus : elle se mit à crier, visiblement en colère qu'elle ne l'ait pas appelée avant. Sa mère ne téléphonait jamais la première, pour elle, c'était à Bella de le faire et elle savait qu'elle devait être profondément vexée d'avoir été oubliée durant tout ce temps. Elle s'était attendue à cette réaction, sachant parfaitement que les humeurs de Renée étaient changeantes. Elle passait souvent du stade de la mère hystérique et inquiète à la mère aimante et heureuse en un clin d'œil. C'était habituel, chez elle. Bella l'avait donc laissée se plaindre de son délaissement total de ces dernières semaines. Elle attendait simplement qu'elle se calme par elle-même, d'ici quelques secondes, devenant finalement la mère aimante et étouffante qu'elle avait toujours connue. Elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à parler normalement, dès le départ. Durant les quelques dizaines de secondes où Renée semblait en proie à une colère noire, elle répétait intérieurement ce qu'elle devait lui dire, ce qu'elle devait faire pour parvenir à prononcer les mots fatidiques.

.

Sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle le fit, mais elle réussit.

.

Elle n'avait pas pu imaginé la réaction de sa mère. En premier lieu, il y eut un long silence. Très long. Un silence qu'elle ne chercha pas à rompre, un moment où tout ce qu'elle entendit fut sa propre respiration et le souffle erratique de Renée à l'autre bout du fil. Elle n'avait rien précisé de plus, à part qu'il y ' avait eut « un accident ». C'était mieux ainsi. Rien d'autre à expliquer. Un « accident » à Mystic Falls, où Charlie était mort. Si cela avait été à Forks, sa mère ne l'aurait sûrement pas crue : elle y avait vécu assez longtemps pour savoir que cette ville était tout sauf mouvementée et dangereuse. Charlie n'avait _jamais _eut à se servir de son arme durant toutes ses années passées en tant que policier, puis shérif. Mais Renée ne connaissait pas Mystic Falls, et cela semblait plus probable. C'était un « accident ».

.

Puis, elle parla à nouveau. Sa voix était dénuée de toute émotion, tout comme elle auparavant. Mais elle savait que Renée s'effondrerait dès que la communication sera coupée. Elle s'exclama d'une voix blanche qu'elle prendrait le premier avion aujourd'hui. Bella l'en dissuada. Pas avant trois jours, date où elle savait que les obsèques auraient lieu. L'idée d'amener sa mère et Phil à Mystic Falls la rendait malade. Elle savait que Renée pourrait être une autre victime potentielle, et elle refusait de la voir mêlée à toute cette histoire qui la dépassait. Elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de venir pour l'enterrement de Charlie, mais elle voulait la voir repartir le plus vite possible. Loin d'elle et du danger. Et elle était persuadée que lorsqu'elle serait là, Renée voudrait l'emmener avec elle, à Phoenix. Et ça non plus, elle ne pourrait pas le faire. D'une part parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas à nouveau d'aller vivre avec elle, et qu'elle ne se sentirait pas chez elle. Mystic Falls était ce qu'il lui restait à présent et elle ne pouvait pas quitter la ville. D'un autre côté, elle mettrait tout le monde en danger si elle le faisait : Klaus avait déjà prévenu, plusieurs fois, que personne ne devrait rien tenter. Cela impliquait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas tenter de s'enfuir, quoiqu'il puisse vouloir d'elle. Si elle fuyait, il passerait à nouveau à l'attaque. Et ça, elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

.

Elle resterait à Mystic Falls, et Renée rentrera avec Phil à Phoenix.

.

Au téléphone, sa mère devenait de plus en plus paniquée, au fur et à mesure que Bella tentait de la dissuader de venir avant la date indiquée. Elle dû se surmonter, tenter de paraître totalement en bonne santé et préciser sans cesse qu'elle n'était pas seule pour parvenir à la calmer. Dès qu'elle fut certaine que Renée n'allait pas arriver à l'improviste et avant l'heure, elle raccrocha.

.

Ce n'était pas la partie la plus difficile. Il restait encore à prévenir Forks. Prévenir Forks signifiait surtout joindre les Quileutes. Elle ne voulait pas appeler directement Billy. Il était le meilleur ami de son père, de très longue date, et elle avait toujours eut beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour le vieil Indien. Elle savait qu'elle perdrait ses moyens et qu'elle serait incapable de lui mentir. La seule personne qui la reliait encore à Forks était Jacob, à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis leur énième dispute la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

.

Au début, elle avait pensé qu'il ne répondrait pas, où qu'il raccrocherait dès qu'il entendrait sa voix. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être très rancunier de temps à autre, bien que cela ne leur soit rarement arrivé. A la quatrième sonnerie, elle entendit enfin la voix encore ensommeillée de son meilleur ami. Elle balbutia un moment avant de pouvoir articuler quelque chose.

.

-Jake ? Ne raccroche pas, s'il te plaît.

-Quoi ? Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

.

Il semblait subitement éveillé. Elle se doutait qu'il avait dû percevoir dans sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il la connaissait si bien qu'il était presque impossible de lui cacher quelque chose.

.

-Il y a eut un accident... C'est Charlie, il...

.

Sa voix paraissait crédible et Jacob sembla comprendre immédiatement. Il ne soupçonnerait rien concernant les vampires de Mystic Falls, il n'en avait pas eut connaissance, et elle savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'ajouter un nouveau conflit avec les loups. Il valait mieux qu'il ne sache rien à ce sujet. Elle savait qu'il pourrait aussi être en danger, mais qu'il pourrait aussi créer des problèmes au sein de même de la ville.

.

-Un accident, répéta-t-il encore complètement tétanisé, qu'est-ce que...

-Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle avec une assurance qu'elle ne pensait plus avoir, je n'ai rien vu. Je ne pouvais pas le dire moi-même à Billy et...

.

Sa gorge se serra l'instant d'après et elle dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas flancher maintenant.

.

-Je serais là demain, lança-t-il avec détermination.

-Non, non pas demain. J'ai besoin... De remettre les choses dans l'ordre... Dans trois jours, s'il te plaît.

.

Il y eut un silence, qu'elle haïssait. La voix si forte et rauque de Jacob trembla à l'autre bout du fil.

.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire partir.

.

Elle émit un léger gémissement entre le rire et les larmes :

.

-Cela serait peut-être arrivé. Peut-être qu'il fallait que je parte, Jake, elle se souvenait de ce que Damon avait voulu lui dire, si j'étais restée à Forks, ça n'aurait pas été différent.

.

Les choix du passé n'avaient plus rien à voir. Cela ne servait à rien de regretter parce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être changés. Et d'un côté, cela lui avait été bénéfique, même si tout semblait changer à présent. Jacob soupira longuement.

.

-Je vais prévenir mon père. Nous serons là dans trois jours.

.

Il semblait bouleversé et inquiet, tout comme chacun d'entre eux. Malgré tout, il respectait sa demande. Il ne viendrait pas avant. Après tout, il n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'elle puisse être en danger depuis la disparition de Victoria. Il ne savait rien sur Mystic Falls et il était conscient qu'il la trahirait s'il refusait de lui accorder cet important délai.

.

-Je serais là.

.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et sa poitrine fut à nouveau compressée.

.

-Merci, Jake.

-Je t'aime.

.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et raccrocha. Elle n'aurait de toute manière rien sut lui dire à ce sujet et il le savait parfaitement. Elle expira profondément : elle se sentait délestée d'un poids, même si elle se sentait toujours malade. Elle avait tellement appréhendé ces coups de téléphones et remis en question sa force qu'elle n'avait jamais cru pouvoir y arriver sans sombrer à nouveau.

Bella resta un instant de plus enfermée dans la salle de bain de Damon et enfouit son visage entre ses mains pour se calmer complètement.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

Kathrine resta silencieuse et immobile, regardant Klaus faire tourner son verre de bourbon entre ses doigts agiles.

-Le shérif est mort, affirma-t-il visiblement pensif, tu as dû mordre beaucoup trop fort.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais plutôt une constatation.

.

-Je suis désolée ?

Il lui adressa un regard surpris.

-Ce n'était qu'un humain, parmi tant d'autres. Il n'avait aucune importance. Il me servait simplement pour les faire obéir. Je pense que c'est réussi, non ?

.

Kathrine haussa les épaules.

-Les Salvatore ne te laisseront pas faire, je les connais. Ils n'abandonnent pas si facilement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Kathrina. Je saurais parfaitement les convaincre de ne rien tenter. Je suis sûr qu'Elena saura le faire tout aussi bien. Quant à Bella, je suppose que c'est déjà sur la bonne voie, elle ne devrait pas me poser de problèmes.

.

-A quoi va te servir cette humaine ? Je ne saisi pas, elle est terriblement banale.

Klaus lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-A quoi cela te servirais d'en savoir plus, Kathrina ?

La jeune femme haussa à nouveau les épaules, peignant un masque d'indifférence totale sur son visage. Elle continua à fixer l'Originel avec attention.

-Simple curiosité.

.

Ses yeux clairs semblèrent briller malicieusement.

-C'est un très vilain défaut.

.

C'était précisément dans ces situations qu'elle avait le plus envie de lui lancer des sarcasmes sur ses propres défauts. Mais elle tenait à rester en vie, dans l'espoir de sortir d'ici libre un jour, lorsque l'occasion se présentera. Si cela venait à arriver un jour. Il lui arrivait véritablement de ne plus y croire. Elle savait à quel point Klaus était incapable de pardonner à ceux qui avait pu le trahir. Et elle l'avait déjà fait, plusieurs siècles auparavant. A présent, il tenait sa vie entre ses mains. En plus de cela, il était imprévisible et très impulsif. Ce qui, combiné à ses accès de colère légendaires, faisait de lui la personne qu'elle craignait le plus. Malgré tout, il lui arrivait encore d'essayer de le percer à jour, par simple curiosité.

.

-Les sentiments sont les véritables faiblesses d'un vampire, Kathrina. Je ne fais qu'assurer mes arrières. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit à nouveau, leva son verre dans sa direction et but longuement.

.

Elle le savait déjà. Si cette humaine, était impliquée dans ses projets, ce n'était de bonne augure pour personne. Mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse enfin être arrêté. Et d'un côté, elle n'avait pas envie qu'on tente de le contrer : elle savait que s'il était contrarié, elle risquerait d'en pâtir. Alors qu'au contraire, s'il parvenait à ses fins avec le sosie et cette Bella, quoiqu'il puisse lui faire, elle espérait être libérée. S'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour garder leurs humaines en vie, qu'ils s'assurent au moins que Klaus soit tué. Ce qui ne serait pas près d'arriver, elle en avait conscience.

-La vie d'humains n'importe pas, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus sombre que d'habitude.

Kathrine le regarda, surprise. Il se détourna d'elle et quitta la pièce.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

Lorsque Bella descendit au rez-de-chaussée, propre et plus détendue, elle n'y rencontre qu'Elena et Stefan. Damon semblait être retourné en ville plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle salua alors son frère, peignant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

.

Stefan souhaitait qu'elle reste vivre au manoir avec eux. Son visage sérieux et inquiet semblait ne pas pouvoir essuyer de refus de sa part. Si elle le faisait, elle savait qu'il protesterait et mettrait en évidence les dangers qui pouvaient l'attendre si elle restait seule dans cette maison, loin d'eux et de leur protection. De toute évidence, il avait raison et Bella en avait conscience. Ce n'était pas un point sur lequel elle voulait discuter, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun argument possible qui puisse le contredire. Et puis, mis à part le probable danger, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait supporter de rester seule, dans ce petit pavillon qui portait en son sein l'image encore très nette de Charlie, au risque d'en devenir folle.

.

D'un autre côté elle craignait qu'en acceptant la proposition pressante de Stefan, de se sentir mal à l'aise dans cette grande maison habitée par deux vampires. Certes, ils offrirait l'assurance d'être un tant soit peu en sécurité, mais elle savait que sa place n'était pas là. De plus, vivre presque en permanence près de Damon l'inquiétait. Même s'il semblait étrangement agréable depuis _l'accident _elle n'était pas certaine que cela durerait. Il avait toujours été instable et elle craignait que cela ne recommence dans peu de temps. Et cela, elle ne pourrait plus le supporter longtemps, sans finir par en être totalement bouleversée.

.

Malgré tout ce qui lui dictait de refuser l'offre de Stefan, Bella ne put s'y résoudre. Elle y voyait plus d'avantages, et elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de vivre seule. L'envie d'être entourée et protéger pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau surpassait ses craintes.

.

Elena devait retourner chez elle, pour rassurer sa tante, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu saisir de la conversation qu'elle tenait avec son petit-ami tandis qu'elle grignotait quelques céréales sans appétit. Elle hésita plusieurs minutes avant de proposer de l'accompagner. Elle devait, elle aussi, retourner _chez elle _même si cette idée lui paraissait insupportable. Ce fut sûrement pour cette raison qu'Elena hésita avant d'accepter. Elle savait qu'elle devait de toute manière y aller un jour où l'autre et qu'elle pourrait se montrer assez solide pour cela.

.

Stefan rejoignait le centre-ville, sûrement pour trouver Damon tandis qu'elles prenaient la voiture, dans un silence agréable.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

Elles s'étaient séparées pour quelques instants, sur la pelouse qui menait à leur maison respective. Bella avait pris une profonde inspiration avant de détourner le regard d'Elena qui traversait l'herbe jusqu'à son perron.

.

Elle s'était attendue à trouver les traces de ce qu'il s'était passé, quelques heures auparavant, ou plus. Elle n'avait plus réellement de perception du temps. La pelouse avait retrouvé sa couleur et le sang avait disparu. Comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Mais elle savait que ceci n'était qu'un leurre, quelqu'un s'était déjà chargé du nettoyage. Elle retint sa respiration et parvint finalement à suivre le petit chemin de pierre qui la menait jusqu'aux escaliers, puis à sa porte d'entrée. Celle-ci n'avait même pas été fermée. Elle n'en voyait plus l'intérêt : ce pavillon lui semblait impersonnel. Il ne lui appartenait plus depuis la veille, cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait connu.

.

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la veste épaisse de Charlie, qui trônait encore sur le porte-manteau, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté la maison, elle vit même sa tasse, à moitié pleine, qui était encore sur le bord de la table. Tout cela donnait l'impression que dans la seconde suivante, il apparaîtrait, descendant lentement les escaliers pour lui demander où elle avait disparut cette nuit. Mais elle savait que plus personne ne le ferait. Elle ne pleura pas. Les larmes s'étaient déjà taries, sans pour autant avoir réussi à l'apaiser auparavant. Bella traversa les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, à la recherche de ce qu'elle pouvait récupérer. Les photos, même si elles étaient peu nombreuses, étaient ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Et l'insigne de Charlie.

.

Bella parcourut ensuite le premier étage, dans le but de préparer sa valise, tel un automate, comme le jour de son arrivée ici. Dans son esprit, à présent, tout semblait vide. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire ses bagages, et c'était ce à quoi elle pensait en permanence en ce moment. Rien ne pouvait troubler sa concentration. Si bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre que le bruit des tiroirs qu'elle ouvrait ou refermait, des cintres qui claquaient les uns sur les autres, et des vêtements qu'elle pliait soigneusement. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et parcourut la chambre du regard, pour vérifier que rien ne lui manquait. Elle remarqua que sa fenêtre était ouverte et cette constatation étrange la fit sortir de sa mélancolie. Bella avança rapidement pour la refermer, peut-être définitivement. Alors qu'elle tendit les mains pour la faire glisser, un croassement rauque et inquiétant la fit hurler. Elle recula si rapidement qu'elle manqua de s'effondrer. Sur le rebord, pratiquement rentré dans sa chambre, se trouvait l'énorme corbeau qui la terrifiait véritablement depuis qu'elle était arrivé à Mystic Falls.

.

Ce foutu oiseau lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit dernièrement, et à présent, il la faisait redescendre sur terre à une vitesse phénoménale, et il lui donnait véritablement froid dans le dos.

-Ah ! Va-t-en volaille déplumée !

.

Elle s'était avancée à nouveau, menaçant l'oiseau à l'œil goguenard d'une chaussure qu'elle avait préalablement retirée. En plus, ce stupide corbeau pinçait vraiment fort et il était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle, surtout que la peur la pétrifiait toujours. Elle était si maladroite, qu'elle le manquerait à tous les coups si elle jetait sa chaussure, et elle n'avait pas envie de sortir pour la récupérer et de s'exposer à son bec qui lui paraissait aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Elle frissonna à cette pensée et se contenta de le regarder avec un air mi-menaçant, mi-effrayé qui semblait l'amuser. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ce genre de charognard pouvait avoir de telles expressions si... humaines. Il soutint aisément son regard, la fixant sans ciller, l'habituel éclat de moquerie exaspérante se reflétant dans l'œil rond qui était tourné vers elle. Il déploya ses ailes et croassa une nouvelle fois en se déplaçant d'un bond gracieux sur une branche d'arbre, juste en face de sa fenêtre. Il avait décidé de s'éloigner mais il ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser tranquille. Il valait mieux qu'il continue à l'espionner plutôt que de s'approcher trop près d'elle. Elle en profita pour refermer la fenêtre d'un geste pressé. Elle souffla et se détendit immédiatement, jetant un dernier regard au corbeau qui continuait à la fixer, posé tranquillement sur sa branche. Bella retourna près de son matelas, en ignorant complètement le volatile, pour vérifier à nouveau si elle n'avait rien oublié.

.

A nouveau, elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

-Bella ? Dieu merci tu vas bien !

Deux mains glacées l'écartèrent du contenu de sa valise et elle mit quelque secondes avant de revenir à la réalité.

.

-Edward ?

Elle parut étonnée de le voir si soulagé. Elle retrouva finalement tous ses esprits, le regarda puis se tourna pour boucler sa valise.

-Je pensais avoir senti l'odeur du sang et j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, s'expliqua-t-il sans qu'elle n'en fasse la demande.

.

Il resta à une distance respectable d'elle, la regardant poser sa valise sur le sol.

-Pourquoi tu es là, demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

-Je te l'ai dit, répondit le Sang-Froid avec une certaine douceur mêlée à un manque d'assurance inhabituel.

.

Bella expira bruyamment et s'essuya le front qui était étrangement humide. Elle se doutait qu'elle devait représenter un bien triste spectacle pour Edward à présent. Auparavant, il l'avait vue avec une détermination et un sens de la répartie sans failles. Peu de temps après, il la retrouvait presque dans un état semi comateux qui semblait le laisser perplexe. Il la regardait traîner sa valise jusqu'au palier, visiblement surpris et nageant dans l'incompréhension totale. Elle tenta de l'ignorer. Entamer une conversation avec lui n'était pas non plus quelque chose qu'elle serait capable de supporter comme la dernière fois. Mais à présent, cela ne semblait pas être l'une des priorités d'Edward.

.

-Tu pars, demanda-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta en haut des marches et réfléchit, à nouveau absorbée par ce qu'il lui manquait. Elle réagit ensuite et secoua la tête pour revenir à elle.

-Non. Si tu veux savoir, je ne quitte pas Mystic Falls.

-Tu as vidé presque toute ton armoire, remarqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa chambre, et tu as pris les photos.

-Je ne quitte pas la ville, répéta-t-elle.

.

Bella savait qu'il était encore loin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Et elle n'avait pas la force de le lui dire. Elle pensait que si elle le faisait, elle allait s'effondrer. Elle démontrait beaucoup trop de courage feint depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée. Ce n'était qu'une simple apparence. Elle tentait simplement de se reformer cette enveloppe protectrice qui pouvait l'éloigner de la douleur durant un temps précieux. C'était de plus en plus difficile d'y parvenir à présent. La présence du Sang-Froid ne l'y aidait pas vraiment.

.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Bella le regarda alors, le suppliant de ne plus poser de question. Mais l'inquiétude d'Edward face à son manque visible de réaction ne faiblit pas. Au contraire.

-S'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle, plus tard.

.

Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, alors qu'elle lui semblait plus faible que jamais, derrière ce qu'elle laissait entrevoir.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, affirma-t-il à présent en continuant à la regarder avec douceur.

Bella ferma les yeux et lui tourna le dos, pour l'empêcher de promener ses iris sur son visage, ce qui la déconcertait et la dérangeait.

.

-Bella, regarde-moi.

Elle le sentit entourer son visage de ses paumes froides et elle ouvrit les yeux pour lui obéir. Si elle avait encore eut la force de pleurer, elle aurait fondu en larmes. Malgré tout, elles continuaient parfois à lui brûler la gorge, et à l'empêcher de parler.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Bella resta un instant silencieuse, le visage toujours coincé entre ses mains et elle ouvrit la bouche.

.

-Charlie, commença-t-elle.

Elle lut dans le regard du vampire que toutes les pièces du puzzle venaient de se reformer. Il savait maintenant à qui appartenait le sang qui l'avait attiré ici. Il s'écarta légèrement, horrifié. Elle ne continua pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux. La colère remplaça la stupéfaction d'Edward.

-Qui ? Qui a fait ça Bella ?

.

Bella s'arma de tout le courage qui lui restait encore dans son frêle corps exténué et tenta de ne rien laisser paraître face à lui. Elle devait lui mentir pour les mêmes raisons qui l'avaient poussée à écarter Jacob de cette ville.

-Je ne sais pas. C'était un _accident._

_._

Ce mot, qu'elle avait prononcé déjà à deux reprises à Jacob et Renée, lui écorchait la bouche, lorsqu'elle le disait, elle était prise d'une violente nausée tandis que son esprit lui hurlait que ce n'était pas un foutu _accident, _lui envoyant les images encore nettes des quelques instants qui avaient suffit à cette Kathrine pour venir à bout de son père, sous ses yeux. Mais à l'extérieur, elle ne montrait rien. Ce fut peut-être ce silence et cette absence de réaction, reflétant le chaos dans lequel Bella semblait se noyer, qui inquiétait vraiment Edward. Elle n'avait même plus la force de lui lancer quelques paroles blessantes en cet instant.

.

Durant quelques instants, le calme s'installa entre eux. Elle n'osait parler à nouveau et Edward restait totalement immobile, comme s'il savait qu'il pouvait définitivement la briser en tentant de faire un pas dans sa direction. À nouveau, elle avait l'impression d'être un animal sauvage qui risquait de s'ébrouer d'un clin d'œil.

.

Puis, Edward s'approcha, lentement, il tendit à nouveau les bras et les entoura doucement autour d'elle. Elle resta figée, une main pendant lâchement contre sa cuisse, et l'autre tenant encore la poignée de sa valise, le front collé contre son torse de granit qui ne dégageait aucune chaleur réconfortante. Elle cessa un instant de respirer et il sembla la bercer contre lui, comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, de longs mois auparavant. Ce qui lui semblait une véritable éternité, représentant qu'un souvenir encore flou dans son esprit.

.

Elle renifla et se dégagea doucement. Il ne chercha pas à la retenir comme il avait pu le faire lorsqu'il était venu lui parler dans sa chambre, et s'écarta à nouveau d'un pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui ressemblaient à de longues heures dans l'esprit de Bella, il parla à nouveau :

-Où vas-tu aller ?

.

Bella haussa les épaules et fixa à nouveau le sol alors qu'elle entamait la difficile descente des marches, portant sa valise avec détermination. Il s'avança à nouveau vers elle pour l'aider.

-Je vais le faire, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

-Je vais là où on me protégera, continua-t-elle.

.

La réponse resta en suspens alors qu'elle atteignait enfin le rez-de-chaussée. Elle souffla et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au blouson de son père en face d'elle. Elle détourna le regard, la gorge serrée. Elle savait qu'Edward tentait de déchiffrer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas spécialement qu'il comprenne qu'elle était peut-être en danger, ce qui semblait évident si elle lui avait dit ce qui était réellement arrivé à Charlie. Mais cela restait énigmatique.

-Pourquoi ? Où ? Emmett et moi nous en sommes capable, aussi.

.

Bella l'observa avec attention, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il ne s'était pas nourri depuis un long moment déjà. Des cernes violacées s'étendaient sous ses yeux qui étaient devenus sombres. Il semblait déçu, abattu et plus paniqué que jamais. Il se forçait encore à croire qu'il pouvait la récupérer et qu'elle pouvait toujours l'aimer. Comme un humain, il semblait s'aveugler, refusant de voir la probable vérité qu'elle lui avait déjà annoncé auparavant. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour d'autres raisons. Bella était fatiguée à présent.

.

-Peut-être. Tu m'as protégée. Avant, répondit-elle sans méchanceté ni provocation, mais tu as raté beaucoup d'occasions de le faire. Quand j'en avais véritablement besoin. Tu m'as seulement protégée de toi et de ta famille alors que cela n'avait jamais été nécessaire. Quand Victoria a failli me tuer, dans cette même forêt qui entoure Mystic Falls, tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne m'as pas soutenue non plus quand j'en avais besoin. Alors, je pense que tu n'es plus capable de le faire, Edward.

.

Ce n'était qu'une constatation, une véritable constatation qui attrista le vampire. Il ne répondit rien au départ, ne cherchant pas à s'expliquer et à s'excuser inlassablement comme il avait pu le faire. Il resta simplement immobile, à la regarder, les bras ballants.

-C'est à Mystic Falls qu'on m'a aidé. Pour tout. Ce sont mes amis qui m'ont tendus la main. Ce sont Stefan et Damon qui ont tué Victoria. Je ne partirais pas d'ici.

.

Edward acquiesça lentement et elle le vit déglutir. Elle ne préciserait pas où elle se rendait, même s'il risquait de l'apprendre tôt ou tard, elle préférait qu'il ne le sache pas maintenant. Si c'était le cas, qu'il savait qu'elle allait passer la majeure partie de son temps en compagnie de Damon Salvatore qui représentait à ses yeux un très grand danger pour elle comme pour lui, elle savait qu'il s'accrocherait comme une tique pour l'empêcher d'y aller, lui répétant à quel point il pouvait être dangereux. Elle devait avouer que Damon aurait pu la tuer à plusieurs reprises, dont le soir où il avait affronté Edward. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait et elle aimait croire que ce ne sera pas le cas dorénavant. Que rien ne changera. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle voulait éviter qu'Edward sache où elle se rendait, même s'il ne tardait pas à le découvrir par lui-même.

.

S'il pensait que Damon représentait quelqu'un de dangereux pour sa vie, il ne pouvait imaginer ni supporter l'idée que Klaus rôdait aux alentours dans l'attente du jour où il pourra frapper. Il était le vampire le plus à craindre au goût de Bella. Et Edward ne devait pas apprendre son existence non plus, durant un maximum de temps s'il décidait de rester à Mystic Falls, ce qui ne l'étonnerait guère. Mais pour le moment, Bella était à milles lieux de s'inquiéter de cela. En vérité, elle s'évertuait à ne pas s'enfoncer dans ses propres pensées qui s'avéraient être véritablement ravageuses pour elle.

.

Edward observa sa vaine détermination alors qu'elle s'avançait lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Durant un instant, les rayons du soleils frôlèrent sa peau et le firent briller de milles feux. Auparavant, elle aimait voir ce phénomène.

-Tu étais venu pour me poser une question, Edward, devina-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

.

Il ne répondit pas, la regardant avec attention comme s'il s'attendait à la voir se briser définitivement d'un instant à l'autre. Mais elle semblait plus combative que son visage ne laissait paraître, même s'il se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas si on tentait de lire ses véritables pensées ou émotions, s'il avait pu le faire.

-Non, souffla-t-il.

.

Bella resta un instant à le fixer avant de franchir la porte. Elle savait qu'il sortirait de la maison après elle, pour éviter qu'on ne puisse l'apercevoir.

-Bella ?

Elle arrêta son mouvement qui visait à clore la porte, signe qu'elle l'écoutait.

-Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

.

Elle hésita un instant avant de refermer la porte d'un geste las. Pour la première fois, Edward n'insista pas.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

Les jours qui suivirent son arrivée au manoir des Salvatore filèrent à une vitesse déconcertante. Pourtant, Bella semblait ancrée dans une routine incroyablement calme, où la perception du temps était quasi inexistante. Elle passait la plupart de son temps dans l'une des chambres que Stefan lui avait attribuée. Lorsqu'elle en sortait, elle ne croisait que Stefan et Elena, dans le salon ou dans la cuisine, qui tentaient d'établir un plan sur un sujet qui la dépassait et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Elle savait que parfois elle faisait partie de leur conversation, mais elle ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment.

.

Damon, quant à lui, semblait être devenu véritablement invisible. Peut-être qu'il ne rentrait que lorsqu'elle était enfermée dans la chambre et qu'elle passait d'une phase d'insomnie à celle d'un sommeil profond et sans rêves, mais elle ne l'avait jamais croisé dans le manoir, même lorsqu'elle y déambulait le soir. Les réserves d'alcool semblaient descendre, ce qui prouvait qu'il était bel et bien présent. Et malgré les fortes probabilités pour qu'ils s'y croisent, ce n'était jamais le cas. Elle imaginait qu'il avait décidé de l'éviter pour une raison qui la dépassera sûrement toujours. Comme elle l'avait déjà pensé, son humeur avait déjà changée. Au moins, il ne la harcelait pas comme il le faisait auparavant.

.

Pour elle, ce fut comme s'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heure entre les appels qu'elle avait passé et l'arrivée de Renée à Mystic Falls. Elle était inquiète de la savoir dans cette ville, probablement en danger. Elle ne survivrait pas à une autre perte. Caroline l'accompagnait et conduisait la voiture, parce qu'elle pensait en être incapable. Sa concentration faiblissait et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'essayer à nouveau à la conduite en cette journée qui s'annonçait aussi insupportable que celle où elle avait perdu son père. Il était encore tôt dans la matinée, et elles espéraient arriver à temps avant que l'avion en provenance de Phoenix n'atterrisse aux abords de Mystic Falls. Jacob et Billy arrivaient plus tard, et elle n'avait pas à aller les chercher d'après ce que Jake lui avait assuré la veille.

.

Elle avait insisté pour que sa mère accepte qu'elle vienne les chercher, elle et Phil qui voulait prendre un transport pour le centre-ville. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que sa mère puisse être seule dans cette ville où Klaus pouvait encore frapper s'il trouvait cela nécessaire. Elle supposait que l'escorte que représentait Caroline pouvait être suffisante pour sa mère. Elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de son propre sort, préférant passer le bien-être de Renée et Phil avant le sien, comme toujours.

.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vue Renée, elle se souvenait parfaitement de son visage doux et heureux, malgré le fait qu'elles se quittaient pour un long moment. Sa mère avait toujours été d'un naturel jovial, un peu folle et parfois même excessive. Tout le contraire de ce que Charlie était, de ce qu'elle était la plupart du temps. Elle se souvenait de son amour étouffant et de sa relation fusionnelle avec Phil. Bella s'était attendue à retrouver le visage de cette Renée là.

.

Lorsqu'elle était apparue à l'aéroport, elle fut frappée par la distance respectueuse qui la séparait de Phil. Celui-ci, malgré sa taille imposante et son âge, semblait étrangement abattu et voûté. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement entretenu de bonnes relations avec son père, mais il le respectait tout de même et elle imaginait que cette mauvaise nouvelle lui avait occasionné un choc. Renée l'aimait énormément, ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel on pouvait discuter, mais elle avait toujours gardé une bonne entente entre elle et Charlie. Bella avait toujours pensé qu'au fond, elle l'aimait encore, tout comme son père qui ne l'avait jamais effacée de sa vie. Ces sentiments refoulés semblaient être ressortis et l'éloignait un peu plus de Phil à chaque seconde. Ce n'était pas le visage doux et jovial de la mère un peu folle qu'elle voyait à présent, mais seulement celui d'une femme mûre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, le teint grisâtre comme si elle venait de sortir d'une longue maladie.

.

Ce fut ce qui impressionna le plus Bella. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne devait pas être si différente de sa mère en cet instant, mais elle ne s'était pas imaginée de la retrouver dans un état quasi dépressif. Elle échangea une étreinte rapide avec Phil puis elle serra Renée dans ses bras, sans prononcer un mot, ce qui aurait été inutile. Dans d'autres circonstances, sa mère n'aurait cessé de parler et de lui poser des questions stupides. Caroline se chargea de lui offrir une aide précieuse en la soutenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le faire, alors qu'ils retournaient au manoir dans un silence à présent lourd. Quand cette journée sera enfin terminée, elle voulait qu'ils partent d'ici le plus rapidement possible, et elle savait que ce serait une partie aussi difficile que le reste.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

Jacob et Billy étaient arrivés à l'heure pour les funérailles. Bella avait pu s'éloigner quelques instant de l'étreinte oppressante qu'exerçait sa mère sur son avant bras, pour saluer les Indiens. Même si la tristesse était lisible dans leurs traits, comme l'incompréhension, ils semblaient plus forts qu'elle ne pouvait l'être. Billy laissait entrevoir une forme de sagesse qui l'avait toujours rendu impressionnant à ses yeux. Jacob l'étreignit longuement, comme à son habitude et elle manqua d'étouffer. Elle avait pratiquement oublié la chaleur réconfortante que son ami pouvait dégager.

.

Par dessus les bras de Jake, elle aperçut Damon entrer dans le cimetière, près de Stefan et d'Elena. Derrière eux, Tyler et sa mère descendaient de leur voiture. Il braqua son regard sur elle avant de se détourner pour continuer son chemin et rejoindre le reste des personnes qui étaient déjà arrivées. Elle le suivit du regard un moment avant de se détacher de Jacob et retourner auprès de sa mère. Le shérif Forbes était à ses côté, visiblement en train de présenter ses condoléances. Caroline rejoignit Bella et Jacob, s'accrocha à son bras pour la soutenir au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Bella soupira. Elle _pouvait _y arriver.

.

Bella regardait sa mère pleurer près d'elle alors qu'elle-même en était à présent incapable. Même si l'enterrement représentait une épreuve aussi douloureuse que celle de la mort de Charlie, elle resta totalement immobile, stoïque, attendant que tout cela se termine. Se rendre compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le revoir avait été le plus difficile. Se rendre compte de sa mort. Et les conséquences n'étaient pas anodines, même si à présent, elle semblait calme, à l'intérieur tout n'était qu'un amas incompréhensibles d'émotions brouillées et chaotiques. Et ce serait ce travail de deuil qui l'aiderait à apaiser cela.

.

Phil soutenait Renée, de peur qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il semblait mal à l'aise et elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait réellement penser. La main de Jacob était posée sur son épaule, réconfortante et près d'elle, elle sentait celle de Caroline presser la sienne. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils craignaient tous qu'elle n'implose, alors qu'elle pensait l'avoir déjà fait bien avant. A présent, elle risquait plutôt de s'éteindre.

.

Cela sembla rapide et à la fin de tout cela, Bella eut l'impression de ne pas avoir vécu cela durant quelques courts instants. Elle inspira profondément quand les premières personnes quittèrent le cimetière et s'éveilla totalement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Renée et Phil qui parlaient un peu plus loin avec Billy et Jacob. Damon s'était éloigné du reste du groupe et Bella ferma un instant les yeux pour se reprendre. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

.

Elle n'aurait pu empêcher sa mère de venir à Mystic Falls, elle le savait. Pour le moment, tout semblait s'être déroulé comme si le danger avait subitement disparu. Mais elle craignait que cela ne dure. Elle savait que cela reprendrait dans peu de temps et elle ne pouvait se permettre de la mettre en danger. De plus, bientôt, la Renée qu'elle connaissait, celle qui voulait la protéger et qui ne supporterait pas l'idée de laisser sa fille seule dans une ville inconnue, reviendrait à la surface. Elle tenterait de la convaincre qu'elle devrait revenir avec elle et Phil. Bella ne voulait pas quitter Mystic Falls. D'une part parce qu'elle savait que cela finirait mal : elle savait que Klaus s'était voulu menaçant et persuasif et elle connaissait les risques si elle tentait de fuir. D'un autre côté, elle aimait cette ville qui semblait enfin lui correspondre. Oh bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été le cas au début, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'Edward l'avait quittée, cela avait été l'endroit où elle s'était sentie chez elle, où elle avait imaginé durant quelques instants un avenir sans les Cullen.

.

Pour convaincre Renée, elle savait qu'il ne lui restait que peu de choix. Ses paroles et ses mensonges ne seraient d'aucune utilité. Bella profita du moment de diversion où Renée tenait une conversation amicale avec les indiens pour rejoindre la silhouette de Damon à quelques mètres de là. Elle ne pouvait demander cela qu'à lui, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne tenterait pas de la convaincre ou de l'apitoyer. Il ne poserait pas de questions comme Caroline ou Stefan l'auraient fait.

.

Le vampire eut un léger sourire presque imperceptible lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher et se redressa totalement. Durant un instant, ses iris océaniques étincelèrent étrangement. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de lui, elle s'arrêta, le regarda quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, prononça-t-elle avec détermination, je ne peux le demander qu'à toi.

-Je t'écoute.

.

Ses intonations inhabituellement douces la mirent en confiance et elle inspira, jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, pour vérifier que personne ne tentait d'écouter la conversation. Elle tenta de paraître plus forte et assurée qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

-Renée et Phil. Je veux qu'ils quittent rapidement Mystic Falls et qu'ils n'y reviennent jamais.

.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, et le visage de James s'imposa à son esprit durant quelques secondes. Il avait réussi à retrouver sa mère et Phil à Phoenix parce qu'elle avait parlé d'elle à Charlie lorsqu'elle avait quitté Forks dans l'espoir de lui échapper. Elle ne souhaitait pas que cela se reproduise si Klaus souhaitait à nouveau la faire chanter comme il l'avait fait. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner d'autres raisons de faire plus de victimes que nécessaire, quelque soit son véritable but. Alors elle inspira à nouveau.

-Et qu'ils m'oublient.

.

Damon l'observa avec une intense concentration. Il ne semblait pas surpris de sa demande. Elle se força de nouveau à rester stoïque et attendit sa réponse. Elle savait d'avance qu'il ne refuserait pas de le faire. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le fasse. Il la jaugea du regard durant quelques instants et croisa les bras avant d'acquiescer.

-Je le ferais.

Bella lui offrit un léger sourire, qui devait plus ressemblait à une grimace, avant de se détourner pour retourner auprès de Renée, pour le peu de temps qui lui restaient.

.

-Merci Damon.

_« Je peux le faire » _

Elle était capable de surmonter cela et de continuer à vivre, si on le lui permettait encore.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

Bella regarda la voiture s'éloigner du cimetière, où Renée et Phil étaient restés, alors que Damon leur parlait, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à respecter sa part du marché. Elle tentait de mémoriser leur visages jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus les apercevoir.

Caroline était concentrée sur la route et elle ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à ce qu'elle avait précédemment demandé à Damon. Elle n'avait posé aucune question lorsqu'elle avait rapidement quitté la pelouse du cimetière, abandonnant sa mère et Phil aux mains du vampire, après de brèves salutations, qui ne ressemblaient en rien à des adieux. Bella n'avait pas voulu s'y éterniser. Elle savait que si elle avait prise Renée dans ses bras, elle aurait craqué et n'aurait rien pu lui cacher. Elle ne voulait pas que la dernière fois où sa mère la verrait serait alors qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle se montrait plus faible que jamais. Bella voulait qu'elle soit fière d'elle, même si elle ne se souviendrait sûrement jamais de sa présence, quelque part dans ce monde.

.

Elle était persuadée que Caroline savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais qu'elle la comprenait. Bella venait à regretter de ne pas lui avoir demandé à elle, de ne pas avoir pu lui faire assez confiance alors que son amie ne l'avait jamais abandonnée et ne lui avait jamais causé de tort, comme avait pu le faire Damon. Au fond, elle imaginait que Blondie ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, pas dans ces instants.

.

Elles menaient les deux Indiens jusqu'au manoir, avant qu'ils ne repartent d'ici la fin de la journée. Bella savait que si Jake était venu sans Billy, il serait resté. Mais le vieil Indien n'aimait pas abuser de l'hospitalité de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'un côté cela l'arrangeait, même si elle était profondément heureuse de les voir à nouveau, elle ne voulait pas que cela soit en ces circonstances. Billy était infirme et il était peut-être l'une des personnes les plus perspicaces qu'elle connaissait et elle ne parvenait que très rarement à lui mentir s'il lui posait des questions. Elle préférait éviter cette situation si cela venait à arriver, elle se doutait d'ailleurs que le vieil indien commençait à douter que la mort de son meilleur ami ne soit pas véritablement un _accident _comme elle l'avait affirmé à contre cœur. De plus, il ne pouvait rester ici et être mêlé à son tour, lui tout comme Jake, aux histoires étranges de Mystic Falls. Elle savait que Jacob était parfaitement capable de se défendre, elle en avait déjà eut la preuve, mais il ne pourrait assurément en sortir indemne s'il venait à rester ici et être totalement impliqué dans leurs vies.

.

-Ta mère ne vient pas, demanda Jacob de sa voix rauque et chaude qui la fit sursauter.

Elle croisa le regard de Caroline dans le rétroviseur et elle serra les poings sur ses cuisses.

-Non, répondit-elle, tu sais, tout ça, ce n'est pas pour elle.

.

Elle ne savait pas si cette réponse pouvait le satisfaire, mais elle avait un doute là-dessus. A l'image de son père, il arrivait à Jake d'être plus perspicace qu'il ne le paraissait. Pourtant, il ne demanda rien d'autre et un nouveau silence revint dans l'habitacle tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant le manoir.

.

Caroline les y laissa quelques temps, prétextant devoir rejoindre Stefan et Elena au Grill pour une « affaire personnelle ». Bella se demanda durant quelques secondes s'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres informations entre temps, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Peut-être qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas l'inquiéter dans de telles conditions. Elle regarda la voiture de Caroline disparaître sur la route et ouvrit la porte d'entrée tandis que Jacob fit aisément grimper le vieux fauteuil de Billy, dans un long couinement habituel qui accompagnait souvent tous les mouvements de l'indien.

.

Comme elle l'avait pensé, le manoir était vide et elle songea que ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle se souvenait de la tension qu'il y avait déjà eue entre Damon et son meilleur ami et elle ne souhaitait pas que cela se reproduise alors qu'elle n'était pas certaine que Jake revienne un jour à Mystic Falls, avant que toute cette histoire ne se termine vraiment. Que la fin soit heureuse, ou pas.

.

La présence de Jacob et de Billy, pour le peu de temps qu'il restait avant leur vol, fut pour elle rafraîchissante. Malgré la véritable raison de leur visite dans cette ville, ils restaient souriants et parvenaient à la faire sourire. Elle se doutait que Jacob avait plusieurs soupçons, mais il ne montrait rien et restait calme et drôle. Les indiens avaient toujours eue une certaine philosophie de vie qui semblait les rendre si courageux et puissants lors de situations qui lui paraissait presque insurmontables qu'elle les respectait plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle en venait à regretter que Jacob et Billy quittent Mystic Falls, alors qu'ils lui apportaient un réconfort dont elle avait besoin, une sorte de cocon familial et protecteur qu'elle ne retrouvera sans doute jamais ailleurs. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se montrer aussi égoïste qu'auparavant. Son comportement envers Jake, qui avait sut l'aider en tentant de s'effacer le plus possible lorsqu'elle en avait eut besoin, lui paraissait à présent dérisoire et stupide et elle le regrettait amèrement.

.

Elle se rendit compte que le choix qu'avait fait Jacob à son égard en la faisant quitter Forks avait été salvateur pour elle, malgré le fait que tout semblait se détruire à présent. Il l'avait aidé plus qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé au départ : elle avait sut changer, petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte. Maintenant, elle en avait conscience : elle n'était plus cette Bella qui se morfondait et qui devenait une personne détestable au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elle avait gagné en confiance, en courage, et elle continuait ces changements. Elle les acceptait pour la première fois et les laissait s'opérer en elle. Cette nouvelle vie lui avait pris Charlie et elle n'aurait pu le prévoir. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de subir d'autres pertes, ou de se perdre elle-même, mais elle ne pouvait se laisser abattre, sans rien faire, alors que d'autres à sa place seraient capables de remonter et de se battre jusqu'à la fin. Elle pouvait le faire comme l'avait souligné Damon et Elena avant lui. Cette fatalité n'était ni de sa faute, ni celle de Jacob. Ni celle d'Edward. Bella était là où elle devait être. Pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle appartenait à cette ville, plus que jamais.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

Caroline avait de nouveau mené les indiens à l'aéroport. Bella restait silencieuse et tentait d'ignorer la souffrance que lui provoquait ces nouveaux adieux. Elle se demandait si elle aurait la chance de retrouver Jacob et son sourire qui effaçait toutes ses peines. Elle ne supportait pas les au revoir. Elle avait évité sa mère et Phil et elle essayait vainement de ne pas craquer, de se dire que tout ceci était « bien ». Que c'était ainsi que cela devait être. Ceux qu'elle aimait devaient être à l'abri de tout danger et en bonne santé tandis qu'elle resterait chez elle, peu importe ce qui l'attendait ensuite. Elle marchait sûrement à travers son destin sans savoir quelle en serait la véritable fin, mais elle ne pouvait regretter ce qu'elle avait appris, ce qu'elle apprendrait encore en vivant ici. Tout aurait sans doute était différent à Forks. Son père aurait peut-être était heureux et en vie, mais elle serait restée cette Bella qu'elle avait appris à haïr. Cette Bella qui ne tolérait pas les changements.

.

Elle embrassa Billy et offrit un sourire à Jake qui la serra contre lui, posant ses lèvres sur son front. Elle profita quelques secondes de sa chaleur étouffante et frissonna de plaisir. L'étreinte que Jacob lui offrait n'était pas véritablement destinée à lui communiquer son soutien. Elle représentait son inquiétude. Il _savait _que quelque chose n'allait pas, au-delà de la mort de son père.

-Je reviendrais, murmura-t-il sans la lâcher, d'accord ?

.

Elle acquiesça lentement contre ses lèvres, toujours posée sur son front. Bella avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle, et qu'elle irait bien. Bien-sûr, Jacob ne doutait pas du fait qu'elle était à présent capable de surmonter bien des épreuves, et ce n'était pas le point sur lequel elle voulait le rassurer. C'était au sujet de ce qu'il semblait comprendre : qu'elle avait _peur _et que cela était bien différent de la crainte de les voir tous partir, de celle de se retrouver seule. Tout avait changé depuis quelques temps et Jacob l'avait déjà ressenti, lors de sa première visite à Mystic Falls. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être protégée, et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pu subir à Forks.

.

-Tu es forte, Bella, lui rappela-t-il comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne l'oublie.

Elle émit un léger son moqueur tandis qu'il se détachait d'elle à contre cœur. Elle lui sourit à nouveau et le regarda prendre en main le fauteuil de son père, se dirigeant à pas lents et anxieux vers la salle d'embarquement. Il se tourna un instant pour la regarder et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et ensoleillé, comme elle avait toujours adoré.

.

Bella quitta l'aéroport lorsqu'ils disparurent de son champ de vision et rejoignit Caroline qui était restée dans sa voiture.

-Tout va bien, demanda-t-elle.

-Bien-sûr. Je vais bien.

.

-Tu sais, tu es encore humaine, tu as le droit de dire que ça ne va pas, ce serait tout à fait normal, ria-t-elle tristement.

Bella eut un sourire amusé.

-Justement, je suis humaine et je dois _dire _que je vais bien. Parce que si je ne le fais pas, je n'y arriverais pas. Des fois, je me dis que cela doit être plus simple si je devenais un vampire.

Caroline lui jeta un regard outré.

-Bella, crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas en devenir un.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

Ce soir là, Bella délaissa sa chambre. Elle savait que s'y enfermer et rester assise sur le lit n'était pas une solution et que cela ne l'aiderait pas. Au contraire, elle risquait de s'enfoncer à nouveau et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait eut beaucoup de mal à revenir à la surface et parfois elle se demandait encore si elle y était totalement parvenue, alors elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester à ne rien faire. Si elle ne faisait rien, elle s'enfoncerait. Et si elle s'enfonçait, elle perdrait tous les repères qu'elle avait acquis depuis qu'elle était à Mystic Falls. Cette ville lui avait apportée beaucoup et à présent, elle semblait tout lui enlever. Comme si elle la testait inlassablement, lui présentant des épreuves de plus en plus difficiles pour la regarder essayer de se relever dignement. Elle tentait de réussir.

.

Bella se demandait ce que Damon dirait s'il rentrait enfin et la découvrait en train de fouiller dans ses réserves d'alcool. Elle supposait qu'il se moquerait d'elle. Caroline s'était déjà servie un bon nombre de fois et il ne lui avait jamais planté un pieu dans le cœur, et pourtant, ils semblaient se détester. Ou du moins, ils se supportaient à présent avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Elle songeait que cela ressemblait plutôt à la relation qu'ils entretenaient à présent : jonglant constamment entre le chaud et le froid. C'était assez déconcertant pour elle et cela semblait tout autant l'être pour lui.

.

Stefan et Elena étaient toujours absents et elle commençait véritablement à croire qu'il se passait quelque chose qui lui avait dernièrement échappé. Elle pensait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir, puisqu'elle semblait impliquée contre son gré dans leurs problèmes. Bien sûr, Elena n'avait pas non plus choisie de supporter elle aussi les menaces qui régnaient à Mystic Falls. Elle avait eut à en subir bien avant elle, et elle en souffrait. Elle le sentait à présent, comme si cette douleur était la sienne. Et Bella pensait qu'Elena avait ressentit la même chose à son sujet ces derniers temps. Peut-être que cette impression rendait les choses plus faciles.

.

-Tu bois mon bourbon ?

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, Bella n'avait pas entendu Damon entrer. Elle avait sursauté et avait manqué de renverser la bouteille d'alcool sur le sofa et le tapis. Comme elle l'avait imaginé plus tôt, il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix doucereuse, seulement de l'amusement.

.

-Tu en as une réserve entière. Une bouteille de plus ou de moins, se moqua-t-elle légèrement en se tournant pour le regarder.

-Je bois très vite et beaucoup. Mes réserves ne durent jamais, railla-t-il.

.

Il sourit légèrement et elle lui tendit la bouteille presque pleine. Elle n'avait pas énormément but et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter quelques gorgées de plus alors qu'elle se sentait si exténuée. Damon s'en empara et en avala une grande quantité, sans que cela ne paraisse le gêner. Il eut un mouvement de sourcils lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau, ses yeux clairs la fixant avec intérêt. Il semblait à nouveau enclin à lui adresser la parole.

.

-Merci, ajouta-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules avec une certaine lassitude, et lui offrit son habituel sourire en coin qui restait parfois indéchiffrable. Elle avait toujours eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire passer dans ses rictus. Elle les attribuaient à la moquerie la plupart du temps.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un service difficile à accomplir, répondit-il en avalant une autre gorgée de bourbon, ou qui m'aurait coûté un bras. Bon, d'accord, ça veut à peu près dire la même chose.

.

Bella le regarda s'avachir dans le fauteuil le plus proche et porter à nouveau le goulot à ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent à nouveau.

-Je dois avouer qu'Edward a été très drôle aujourd'hui, ajouta Damon.

Son sourire satisfait s'agrandit lorsqu'elle se redressa dans le sofa, surprise et inquiéte.

.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, demanda-t-elle.

-Rien. J'ai malencontreusement espionné votre conversation. Le « Je t'aime ne l'oublie pas » a failli me faire mourir de rire.

.

Bella sentit quelque chose se briser en elle, une fois de plus. Elle savait que sa fausse gentillesse n'aurait été que de courte durée. Mais elle venait déjà à le regretter et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant. Elle le regarda porter à nouveau la bouteille jusqu'à sa bouche.

-Damon, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, s'il-te-plaît ne fait pas ça...

Il fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules :

-Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

-M-m-ais... Mais ça ! Recommencer à t'acharner sur moi...

.

Elle se dit qu'il était inutile de tenter de s'expliquer, parce qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler. Bella avait reconnu le ton qu'avait prit sa voix lorsqu'il avait commencé à se moquer de la conversation qu'il avait espionné. Elle savait reconnaître les signes d'une possible agression de sa part. Et elle se sentait acculée. Elle avait vraiment envie de le supplier de ne pas briser ce qu'il avait commencé à reconstruire peu de temps avant, lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras et qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il ne la détestait pas. Elle commençait à croire qu'il avait menti et cela la blessait. S'il continuait, il parviendrait à lui faire vraiment mal.

.

Bella lui jeta un regard dans lequel il était facile de distinguer les larmes. Elle se demandait si cela le ferait jubiler. Il sembla ne pas le voir, ou il s'en moquait.

-Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que t'espionner, il but à nouveau, et tu devrais savoir depuis longtemps que je ne suis pas _gentil._

_._

Les espoirs de Bella volèrent en éclat à cet instant et elle se figea. En leitmotiv dans son esprit, elle se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi Damon changeait-il aussi vite ? Oh bien sûr, elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très stable, il n'était pas le genre d'homme dont on pouvait prévoir les réactions. Cela, elle l'avait sut depuis le début, et elle n'avait pas été effrayée. Mais cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle était incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait, réellement. Un jour, il lui lançait qu'il la haïssait et l'autre il la serrait contre lui. Et elle s'y sentait bien. Et cela recommençait encore et encore, pour parfois dépasser certaines limites. Souvent, elle ne réagissait pas vraiment comme elle le devrait. Elle ne prenait pas peur lorsqu'il la menaçait, et elle ne pleurait pas devant lui. Mais lentement, il s'était insinué en elle comme le pire des poison pour l'infecter sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse l'ignorer et le haïr de toutes ses forces, comme elle aurait dû le faire depuis le début. Il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait, à plusieurs reprises. Si ce qu'il désirait à présent, c'était sa destruction, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait lutter longtemps.

.

-Tu le sais très bien, reprit-il avec une certaine colère, que je ne suis pas _Edward _ni comme Saint Stefan... Je me sens bien mieux dans le rôle du méchant vampire qui terrorise les jeunes filles et fait ce qu'il veut. C'est ce que je fais avec toi, avec tout le monde et ça n'a jamais eut l'air de te faire peur ni te déplaire, malheureusement.

-Tu veux que je te déteste, c'est ça, s'écria-t-elle en bondissant hors du canapé, que je te pousse à bout comme tu le fais ? C'est ça qui te plaît aussi ?

.

Elle sentit des larmes de rage et de déception couler sur ses joues. Damon cligna des yeux, surpris, puis un sourire faux étira ses lèvres. Bella eut l'impression, comme auparavant, que le vampire était loin d'être sincère, comme souvent lorsqu'il se sentait acculé.

-Oh oui, ironisa-t-il, j'adore qu'on me haïsse. C'est tellement excitant !

Son humour était aussi faux que son sourire. Il but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool et reposa la bouteille sur le meuble en bois près de la cheminée. Il ignora les larmes de Bella, évitant tout simplement de la regarder.

.

-Je ne te déteste pas, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête face à cette situation qui la dépassait totalement.

.

Il tourna le visage vers elle, dans cette pièce faiblement éclairée, ses yeux plus clairs que jamais la fixèrent, et il la regarda essuyer ses larmes. Pour la première fois, elle constata qu'il avait laissé tomber le masque, la laissant l'espace d'une seconde saisir sa véritable nature. La vérité lui sauta à la gorge, violente et impitoyable, la laissant tremblante et au bord de l'évanouissement :

-Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était elle qui venait de prononcer cela, elle fut horrifiée. Silencieux Damon cessa de la regarder et se retourna. Elle sentit la subite tension dérangeante qui venait de s'installer. Elle ne savait pas s'il allait exploser, ou fuir et ne rien répliquer. Il lui semblait qu'il souhaitait plutôt déguerpir au plus vite. Il lui tournait le dos à présent, et elle voyait parfaitement la colère et la stupéfaction tendre ses muscles dorsaux. Bella regretta immédiatement cet aveu stupide qui était sorti de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'y réfléchisse.

.

Elle n'avait jamais songé pouvoir être tombée amoureuse de Damon. Pas directement. Bien sûr, elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle s'était laissée séduire et approcher par lui, sans craindre de perdre totalement la partie d'elle qui continuait à espérer quelque chose de meilleur que le souvenir de sa rupture. Elle l'avait laissé jouer avec elle et elle s'était battue pour essayer de gagner une partie qui était perdue d'avance. Elle le savait. Ils avaient couchés ensemble. Elle l'avait désiré. Elle avait aimait ça. Ils s'étaient combattus, poursuivis, ignorés... Et elle avait été infectée par son venin. C'était sorti si vite, que cela semblait maintenant une évidence pour elle. Elle se souvenait de la réaction de Jake lorsqu'ils avaient parlés de lui, de son ignorance aux alertes de Caroline, de son désir de se voir confrontée à lui, des changements dans sa vie et dans son esprit, de sa réaction envers Edward lorsqu'il était revenu. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Damon Salvatore.

.

_Merde._

Il avait donc véritablement gagné. Elle était vraiment la pire des idiotes.

-C'est vraiment fâcheux, murmura-t-il enfin en se tournant à moitié vers elle pour lui jeter un regard.

Elle était restée debout, figée de stupeur et d'horreur.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

Damon souhaita la haïr de toutes ses forces à cet instant même. Il voulut se retourner, et lui briser la nuque. Il entendrait ce craquement jouissif et il la regarderait tomber à ses pieds, elle se tairait à jamais et il se sentirait mieux.

.

Oh oui, il voulait tellement la détester qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire après s'être amusé avec elle : la tuer. Il avait tant reculé cette échéance, il l'avait oubliée préférant s'attaquer à d'autres, qu'il ne pouvait maintenant plus le faire. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il n'avait pas prévu que cette humaine lui provoquerait tant de sentiments contradictoires à la fois qu'il en serait totalement bouleversé.

.

Par l'enfer, il détestait être bouleversé. Lorsqu'il l'était, ce n'était jamais un bon signe, pour personne. Surtout pas pour elle. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais blessée physiquement, il parvenait à la briser. Il le savait. C'était sa seule défense lorsqu'elle le bouleversait. Il frappait là où elle ne le supporterait pas. Parfois, il le faisait imperceptiblement, il l'aidait, il se rapprochait d'elle, puis il l'attaquait. Peu à peu, il parvenait légèrement à la faire craquer. Parfois il s'en sentait coupable. D'autre fois il pensait être protégé. Parce que d'un côté, il se sentait acculé lorsqu'elle mettait le doigt sur quelque chose qu'il gardait enfoui au plus profondément de lui. Sur son humanité. Si elle la faisait ressortir quelques instants, il avait l'impression d'être ridiculement mis à découvert, et que s'il la laissait faire, ce serait dangereux.

.

C'était quelque chose qu'il craignait. Il haïssait avoir peur. En plus de cela, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'accumuler les problèmes à Mystic Falls. Cela ne le concernait pas essentiellement. Encore un autre détail qui le dépassait et qui le faisait parfois écumer de rage.

.

Damon serra les dents lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau pour regarder la petite humaine restée figée devant la cheminée. Elle semblait à présent si menue et inoffensive qu'il eut une légère hésitation qui menaçait d'attiser sa colère.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ajouta-t-il en continuant à la fixer.

Bella ne répondit pas, ses épaules s'affaissèrent de déception et elle baissa la tête. Il la vit se mordre les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes.

.

Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. C'était ce qu'elle parvenait toujours à faire, mais cette fois, il n'en était pas question. Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour reculer. Tout aurait déjà dû être terminé depuis longtemps, à l'instant où elle avait perdu comme il l'avait toujours prévu. S'il cédait encore, il savait que cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

.

Il savait qu'il gagnait plus à être détesté. Il savait que laisser place à certains sentiments était ce qui le détruisait totalement. Il l'avait fait, avec Kathrine en premier lieu. Cela ne lui avait apporté que souffrance et déception, et cette garce l'avait rendu fou. Il l'avait aimée et les souvenirs qu'il lui en restait n'étaient guère plaisants. Et c'était cet amour décevant qu'il avait eut pour elle qui l'avait amené à désirer Elena, puis à l'aimer elle aussi. Jusqu'à ce que les douces désillusions reprennent le dessus. Laisser remonter ses sentiments humains à la surface l'avait toujours fait souffrir. Il savait qu'il se sentait mieux lorsqu'il se comportait comme le vampire cynique et imprévisible qu'il avait appris à être. Et on le haïssait ainsi. Si on le détestait, il n'avait plus d'attaches. Et tout était mieux ainsi.

.

C'était pour se comporter comme il en avait l'habitude, et parce qu'il s'ennuyait, qu'il avait commencé à s'attaquer moralement à Bella lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Il s'était amusé, il avait voulu gagner, sur tous les plans. Il avait su dès le départ qu'il aurait la victoire, tout comme elle le savait quand elle s'était mise à le côtoyer. Il n'avait pas prévu la suite, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se sentirait si acculé et démuni. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cette humaine aurait pu s'accrocher à lui, sans hypnose, et qu'il aurait été incapable de mettre fin à tout cela. Alors à présent, il se sentait piégé, ce qui lui donnait envie de sortir les crocs et de se défendre vraiment.

.

En cet instant, il voulait qu'elle le haïsse comme elle le devrait. Qu'elle le méprise. Et qu'il oublie. Qu'il puisse passer à un autre jeu, avec une autre humaine qui n'aurait rien à voir avec Klaus, Elena ou tout ce qu'il détestait le plus. Damon s'approcha lentement, réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'il allait lui dire, pour la repousser dans ses retranchements, loin de lui. Il la regarda se contracter nerveusement, il observa la crainte passer dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais craint. Non. Elle était terrorisée parce qu'il allait lui dire.

.

-Je suis un tueur. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aime ça, Bella. Je n'arrêterais pas. Je pourrais te tuer.

Sa voix avait prit un ton menaçant, glacial. Aucune émotion humaine n'était détectable dans ses intonations. Elle se tendit légèrement et se mordilla les lèvres. Elle ne soutint pas son regard, semblant réfléchir.

-C'est quoi ton plan, Damon ? Me faire peur ? Encore ? Tu sais parfaitement que ça ne fonctionne pas. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

.

Un éclair de rage et de désespoir traversa le visage du vampire tandis qu'elle était en train de recouvrer l'envie de se battre, et de le défier. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle le fasse, parce qu'elle y parvenait toujours, semblant le connaître depuis toujours. C'était exaspérant et insupportable.

-Si tu voulais vraiment me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Tu as eu de nombreuses occasion pour ça.

.

Il frissonna, réprimant sa colère. Il lui empoigna le bras, juste assez fort pour la faire gémir et la traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, elle haleta le long du chemin sans tenter de se débattre pour fuir. Il ne la lâcha pas lorsqu'il fouilla dans la pile de journaux qui s'entassait sur un petit meuble, là où Stefan avait dû les poser dernièrement. Lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il voulait, il la relâcha enfin et pointa la une d'un journal d'un doigt rageur.

-Regarde !

.

Elle baissa enfin les yeux sur la photographie en couleur d'une jolie blonde, au sourire doux.

« **STESSY BRASS RETROUVEE MORTE. » **indiquait le titre qui prenait une bonne partie de la page.

.

Bella trembla légèrement et lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, elle paraissait impassible.

-Je l'ai baisée, articula-t-il lentement, et je l'ai tuée. Et cela aurait dû être toi ! Tu aurais dû être à sa place, Bella ! Prends ta dernière chance, parce que tu finiras par subir le même sort.

.

Il se retourna et souhaita s'éloigner d'elle et de son odeur empoisonnante le plus vite possible, récupérer sa bouteille et disparaître de cette maison.

-Non !

Abasourdi, il la regarda à nouveau. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour la faire sortir de sa vie. La tuer. Mais il en était incapable et il le savait. Il avait essayé et désiré le faire tant de fois qu'à présent, il ne parviendrait plus à tendre la main sur elle pour lui faire mal.

.

-Non ?

Bella semblait maintenant en colère. Elle était même folle de rage. Elle lui jeta le journal, et il l'évita facilement.

-Je m'en fous, explosa-t-elle, je m'en contre fiche de ce que tu _pourrais _me faire ! Je n'ai pas peur ! De toute façon, je vais sûrement mourir, non ? Klaus va peut-être tous nous tuer alors ne te gêne pas pour le faire avant lui !

.

Il resta totalement stoïque alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, vibrante d'un colère sourde qui ne lui semblait pas uniquement destinée. Il avait l'impression que toutes les émotions, qu'elle avait gardée enfermée dans son frêle corps d'humaine durant ces derniers jours, sortaient avec une telle violence qu'il en eut le souffle coupée. Colère, déception, tristesse et passion.

.

Toujours animée par cette rage, elle écarta les cheveux qui recouvraient son cou blanc, d'où il pouvait sentir pulser le sang exquis, et le lui proposa.

-Allez ! Tue-moi ! Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors fais-le !

Il ne bougea pas et détourna le regard de sa gorge offerte et elle se redressa. Sa colère monta d'un cran.

.

-Tu en es incapable, l'accusa-t-elle.

-La ferme !

-Non ! Non je ne me tairais pas Damon ! Tu n'as jamais su te taire auparavant. C'est à mon tour ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin qui est incapable d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes !

.

Il lui tourna le dos pour quitter cette maudite maison.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit le soir où tu m'as _baisée _?

.

De ses pauvres forces, elle le poussa alors qu'il s'était arrêté dans sa démarche, étonné de l'entendre prononcer ce mot qu'elle avait, semblait-il, toujours considéré comme tabou depuis ce soir là.

-Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite, poursuivit-elle, c'est toi qui as peur Damon ! Toi et toi seul ! C'est toi qui t'enfuis quand tu ne maîtrise plus rien ! Tu n'es pas capable d'assumer _ça. _Tu ne veux pas entendre que je puisse être tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu es terrorisé !

.

Elle continua à le repousser dans ses retranchements, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Il resta silencieux, laissant ses paroles, qu'il savait véritables, s'insinuer lentement dans son esprit, dans ce qu'il lui restait d'âme.

-Tu veux que je te haïsse, tu veux me faire peur pour que je m'éloigne de toi et que je te laisse tranquille ? Tu ne peux pas me forcer ! C'est toi qui as commencé, et maintenant tu abandonnes ? C'est ça ? Pauvre lâche ! Et tu te permettais de me juger ? Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même et...

-FERME LA !

.

Elle s'était arrêtée à son cri puissant et avait refermé la bouche l'espace de quelques seconde. Mais la colère et le désespoir sur son visage était de plus en plus perceptible. Quelques instants après, elle reprit avec un peu moins de vigueur. Et il était à bout de nerfs.

-Voilà, tu confirmes exactement ce que je viens de dire. On touche la corde sensible, et tu sors les crocs. Tu te sens piégé, là ?

.

Il y avait un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix de Bella qui le fit frémir de colère. Il ne démentit rien, préférant à présent le silence, même s'il réfléchissait à toute allure, résistant à l'envie de se comporter comme il l'avait toujours fait et devenir vraiment agressif.

-C'est toi et toi seul qui est responsable de tout ça ! Assumes en les conséquences et arrête de me fuir ! Arrête ! Ou alors cède à tes pulsions, je ne me déroberais pas.

-Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien, grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux et en inspirant profondément.

.

-Tu as voulu ça.

Elle était incapable de se taire.

-Je vais te tuer et là tu vas vraiment te la fermer !

.

Il avait fait un bond en avant, la faisant sursauter légèrement.

-Tu as tort ! Sur tous les points Bella.

-Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'y croire toi-même.

Bella inspira profondément, paraissant à présent démunie.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça te terrifie tant Damon?

Damon émit un bruit entre le rire et le grognement.

-Je ne suis pas terrifié. J'essaie simplement de t'éviter une trop grande désillusion.

.

Il continuait à attaquer, son unique technique de défense. Et Bella l'avait compris depuis quelques temps. Elle s'approcha de lui, lentement.

-J'ai appris à savoir ce que tu caches derrière tes sarcasmes et tout le reste, et tu mens. Tu as toujours menti.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, cracha-t-il.

-Tu l'as cherché, rétorqua Bella, toujours. Tu m'as poussée à dire ce que je pensais vraiment, à dire que je te désirais et que j'aimais notre jeu. Tu as voulu ça, Damon. Et quand la situation t'échappais, quand je m'approchais de la vérité, tu réagissais toujours comme tu le fais maintenant. Pourquoi ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux et se moqua ouvertement d'elle.

-Tu es folle.

.

Bella posa une main tremblante sur son avant-bras et il se déroba, comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

-Tu ne me déteste pas. Pas assez pour me tuer, peut-être.

Il soupira, las.

.

-Damon, supplia-t-elle.

-Parfait, explosa-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle, tu as raison. Tu vas te taire, maintenant ?

Elle le poursuivit jusque dans le salon.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça, pas encore ! Tu ne vas pas disparaître, et t'enfuir comme un lâche !

-Laisse moi tranquille.

-C'est toi le vampire ! C'est moi qui devrait fuir et me cacher ! Tu n'as aucune raison de le faire !

.

Il tressaillit face à cette constatation évidente.

-Merde Damon ! Ça ne va pas te tuer de m'entendre dire que _je t'aime. _Oui ! Parfaitement ! Et ça me fait peur ! Tu veux savoir ? Je suis terrifiée ! Mais je ne me comporte pas comme toi !

Il ne réagit toujours pas, se contentant de quitter à nouveau le salon pour rejoindre, encore, la cuisine.

-Tu vas me tuer, hurla-t-elle, tu auras enfin gagné ! Merde !

.

Elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui vint sous la main, le jetant de toutes ses forces et visant l'arrière de sa tête. Il se baissa juste à temps, et le bibelot en porcelaine s'écrasa en milles morceaux contre le mur. Puis elle se tut. Lentement, sa colère sembla retomber et laisser à nouveau place à la dévastation.

Il l'entendit se mettre à pleurer, perdant tout le reste de ce semblant de courage et de détermination.

Damon observa les éclats blancs qui s'étalaient sur le sol de la cuisine. C'était presque risible, tant cela leur ressemblait vraiment. Il resta un moment à les regarder, pensif. Elle avait été magnifique et l'avait laissé sans voix, mais la colère avait bien vite prit la place à l'admiration lorsqu'elle avait commencé à lui cracher la vérité au visage.

.

Parce qu'elle avait eut raison. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Bella était peut-être capable d'avouer et d'admettre certaines choses, mais lui pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne lancerait pas à cette humaine qu'il était capable d'être _amoureux. _Pour quoi faire ? Il savait quelle en serait l'issue. C'était toujours la même.

Fuir... C'était vraiment ce qu'il aurait dû faire, bien avant. Cela l'aurait sûrement aidée, elle, tout comme lui. Cela aurait été plus facile. Moins dangereux. Cela aurait surtout été lâche.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle. Il savait qu'il aimait par dessus tout lui dire que tout ce qu'il se passait, tout ce qui le tracassait était à cause d'elle. Mais il avait tort. La seule chose que cette humaine avait fait, était de l'empoisonner, lentement, sournoisement. Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, il était trop tard pour reculer. Tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas pu.

.

C'était paradoxal. Il n'aimait pas la voir s'éloigner, mais il voulait plus que tout la repousser loin de lui. Il avait gagné depuis longtemps, mais le jeu semblait toujours en place dans leurs esprits.

Il ne voulait pas laisser cette humaine l'aimer, l'attendrir, laisser ressortir une partie de lui qu'il avait étouffée dans l'œuf, pour ensuite être déçu. Parce que ce serait le cas. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable. Il n'était pas le vampire qu'était Stefan. Il ne voulait pas l'être, il avait toujours voulu s'amuser, et se faire détester.

Pourquoi Bella ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde ?

.

Damon avait beau se mentir constamment, tenter de tout effacer de son esprit, il savait qu'elle s'était lentement introduit en lui et qu'il était déjà trop tard lorsqu'il s'en était aperçu. Il avait beau en avoir peur, tenter de redevenir agressif et dangereux avec elle, il n'y arrivait pas longtemps. Jamais. Il parvenait simplement à l'ignorer. Mais il ne pouvait pas cesser de la regarder, de l'espionner, d'admirer la force dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

.

Il pouvait parfaitement arrêter de se cacher. Mais il ne changerait pas. Il savait qu'il resterait toujours ce vampire instable, qui commettait toujours des erreurs, imprévisible.

-Merde Bella...

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard, essuyant à nouveau les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle le supplia silencieusement. Elle ne supporterait pas un nouvel abandon.

Tendu, Damon traversa la cuisine pour la rejoindre, il serra les dents et secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées de son esprit.

-Putain de merde, murmura-t-il.

Et il l'embrassa.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

Elle resta immobile, surprise. Il mettait une ardeur animale et agressive dans le baiser qui semblait avoir été enfermée mille ans en lui. Il semblait agir instinctivement, et ce n'était pas doux, sans être douloureux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle soupira de soulagement contre ses lèvres, laissant son esprit être envahi par toutes les informations sensorielles qui l'assaillaient. Le goût aussi paradisiaque qu'il semblait démoniaque de sa bouche, son odeur qui l'enivrait, et la chaleur qui la terrassa.

.

Désespéré, fiévreux et empli d'une colère refoulée, il lui meurtrissait les lèvres, et elle savait qu'elle aurait des marques. Mais elle se sentit immédiatement apaisée, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Mêlant leur ardeur, elle sentit son dos heurter le vaisselier et haleta. Elle glissa ses mains autour de sa nuque, plongeant les doigts dans ses cheveux sombres et elle l'entendit grogner. Elle gémit quand leurs langues se touchèrent, comme si leurs vies en dépendait. Elle se hérissa brusquement comme si elle venait de recevoir un véritable choc électrique et quelque chose traversa son échine. Elle se tendit vers l'avant, instinctivement, se décollant de la porte en bois du meuble, le faisant reculer. Le baiser se fit plus violent l'espace d'un instant.

.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. Entièrement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit vraiment vivante.

.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser il décolla leurs torses et ses mains remontèrent le long de ses hanches pour défaire les boutons de son gilet, adroitement. Elle le retira, le laissant tomber sur le sol. A cet instant, ses paumes fiévreuses caressèrent, avec un désir brûlant, son corps, par dessus ses vêtements. Le baiser se fit plus rapide. Elle s'affola lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il continue à l'embrasser comme il le faisait, qu'il continue à y mettre dans d'émotions contradictoires qui la rendait fiévreuse. Elle se plaignit et sentit à nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches, qui relevaient son débardeur, rapidement. Bella le débarrassa de son tee-shirt sombre et ils lièrent leur lèvres et leur torses à nouveau. Ce fut légèrement plus tendre. La sensation, qui lui avait tant manquée, qui la submergea lorsque sa peau toucha la sienne la consuma entièrement de l'intérieur. Elle haleta, glissant les doigts sur son torse, tentant de voir à travers le toucher le haut de son corps nu, mémorisant chaque contour, encore et encore. Elle entendit les deux bretelles de son soutien-gorge claquer, puis il l'arracha totalement, le jetant avec force à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa poitrine se colla contre lui, nue, et il soupira. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches, puis entre leur torse pour s'emparer de ses seins, elle gémit et se sentit brûler plus intensément.

.

D'un même mouvement, ils s'agenouillèrent au beau milieu de la cuisine, leurs lèvres toujours liées tandis que leurs mains entreprenaient de se toucher fiévreusement. Bella rejeta doucement la tête en arrière lorsqu'il cessa de l'embrasser pour dévorer, parce que c'était bel et bien ce qu'il faisait, son cou, son épaule... Sa bouche rejoignit ses mains qui avaient précédemment empoigné ses seins et elle haleta. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant cette sensation d'euphorie envahir son corps déjà enflammé. Elle tenta de respirer normalement, de peur d'hyper-ventiler et s'agrippa à son dos droit, remontant ses doigts jusqu'à ses épaules plus larges pour retrouver un meilleur équilibre. Elle sentit chacun de ses muscles dorsaux se tendre tandis qu'il continuait à dévorer sa chair, qu'elle lui offrait.

.

Lorsque ses mains et ses lèvres quittèrent son corps, elle releva la tête et le regarda, partagée entre l'envie de goûter sa peau à son tour et celle de s'offrir entièrement, elle sentit à nouveau les flammes la ravager comme jamais, comme si elle revivait. Croiser les yeux brûlants et incroyablement clairs de Damon la fit défaillir. Tant de choses étaient lisibles à présent en lui qu'elle cessa de respirer. Et l'espace d'une seconde, ils se contentèrent de se regarder, vraiment. Il ne lui avait jamais paru si beau qu'en cet instant, alors qu'il s'humectait les lèvres si lentement que cela en devenait insoutenable, laissant couler ses yeux sur le corps de Bella. Elle glissa le regard sur son torse nu, qui était si doux contre sa peau, observant la manière dont il se soulevait profondément, laissant apparaître les sillons de chaque muscles. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, ils se collèrent, peau contre peau. Elle haleta.

.

Son dos rencontra fortement le sol froid et elle frissonna, elle laissa ses hanches s'insinuer entre ses cuisses, se collant aux siennes à la perfection. Elle céda à ses envies, glissant la bouche sur la peau douce et pâle de son épaule, le goûtant. Elle était persuadée en cet instant qu'il n'existait rien d'aussi exquis sur Terre. Elle l'entendit grogner lorsque ses dents vinrent chatouiller le creux de son cou, et il glissa ses paumes le long de son corps, atteignant rapidement ses hanches, puis il s'écarta légèrement pour défaire le bouton de son jean. Elle souleva les fesses tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle durant une seconde, ce qui lui suffit pour la débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements. Juste le temps d'une inspiration avant qu'il ne la surmonte à nouveau. Bella glissa à nouveau ses mains et sa bouche sur sa peau. A cet instant, elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu faire cela des heures durant, appréciant la douceur, l'odeur envoûtante et naturelle qu'il semblait dégager. Elle s'était légèrement redressée pour pouvoir l'embrasser, plus rapidement et passionnément qu'auparavant, remontant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

.

-Ah, gémit-elle en sentant la pression de ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Bella était vraiment certaine qu'elle resterait marquée, à cet endroit. Chaque baiser, de plus en plus violent, devenait plus douloureux. Pas vraiment insupportable, mais cela lui laissait plutôt une intense sensation de picotements, qui engourdissait sa bouche au fur et à mesure.

.

Et c'était grâce à cette douleur mêlée à la luxure qu'elle put enfin se sentir vivante. Vraiment. Pas comme une moitié d'humaine qui ne faisait que le nécessaire pour exister un tant soit peu : se nourrir, se laver, somnoler. Durant ces instants précieux où les émotions qu'elle pensait avoir perdues se précipitaient pour réanimer son corps, elle se sentait bien. C'était un mince fil, qui lui offrait encore de l'espoir, et l'envie de continuer. C'était ce détail, qu'Elena semblait avoir trouvé pour continuer à respirer et à rire, qui l'aidait à s'accrocher à ce qu'il lui restait de sensations et de sentiments.

La haine, la colère, le désir, la luxure, le désespoir, la déchéance... L'amour.

Bella respira vraiment, parce qu'elle en avait envie et non par nécessité.

.

A son cri, le corps du vampire se contracta violemment. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, et Bella en profita pour s'humecter les lèvres, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder son visage. Il semblait en proie à un véritable combat, les paupières fortement serrées, la mâchoire grinçant, elle crut qu'il s'éloignerait d'elle dans quelques secondes. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine, prête à le retenir si tel était le cas. Cependant, il ne bougea pas, son torse se souleva plus profondément avant qu'il n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour la regarder, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses iris étaient à présent d'un bleu plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, mélangeant tant de choses à la fois qu'elle oublia de respirer.

.

-Merde, répéta-t-il à nouveau.

Chaude et rauque, sa voix la hérissa totalement, glissant peu à peu dans son corps qui revivait, résonnant dans ses entrailles et emplissant peu à peu son esprit.

.

Ignorant la douleur qui tirait les muscles de son dos et de ses cuisses dans cette position inconfortable, elle se redressa un peu plus pour atteindre sa bouche et quémander un autre baiser. Elle craignait qu'il se dérobe et qu'il s'éloigne. Il se laissa embrasser, envoûté et prit par une subite passion qu'elle ne lui avait connue que lors de sa première fois, avec lui, et elle accrocha ses avant bras autour de sa nuque, étirant son dos pour se soulager.

.

Bella sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, assez désagréablement, lorsqu'il se déplaça à une vitesse déconcertante, l'emportant avec lui. Elle heurta le mur, à nouveau compressée contre la surface et son corps tiède, incapable de bouger. Elle serra davantage ses jambes autour de lui, pour éviter de glisser vers le bas, gardant son équilibre précaire. Il entreprit encore et plus rapidement de dévorer chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Lèvres, mâchoire, cou, épaule, poitrine. Elle haleta, s'affola, se tendit à nouveau. Ses mains cessèrent de la soutenir et elles se frayèrent un chemin entre leurs torses, l'une se posant contre son sein gauche, et l'autre continuant sa route jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur, totalement fous, résonner dans son corps, contre sa peau, palpiter rapidement sous la paume de Damon. Elle se sentait si ivre, qu'elle en était nauséeuse. Pourtant, elle était loin de l'être, les nausées qui la soulevait n'étaient que le résultat de ce combat d'émotions intenses, de cette euphorie, de ce désir qui lui prouvait encore une fois qu'elle était en vie et capable de _sentir _et de _ressentir._

_._

La douleur avait disparue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, laissant entièrement place à toutes les autres sensations fiévreuses qui l'acculaient. Si auparavant, elle croyait que rien de tout cela n'aurait put se passer après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle ne pouvait regretter ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas eut peur une seule seconde, elle n'avait pas fui comme elle le faisait avant, c'était lui qui avait essayé de le faire. Les rôles s'inversaient et lui offraient un nouvel espoir.

.

« _Je suis amoureuse de lui. » _C'était cela qui les avaient effrayés. Tous les deux. Et pourtant, après l'instant de stupeur et de silence qui avait suivi cet étrange aveu, elle avait persisté, elle avait couru après lui, elle l'avait retenu, affronté, cerné, pour qu'il lui montre à défaut de lui dire, qu'il tenait à elle. Un peu. Qu'il puisse encore lui faire sentir ce plaisir qui l'avait rendue sereine et détendue le soir où ils avaient couchés ensemble. Elle voulait connaître à nouveau, plus pleinement, cette sensation d'abandon intense, de délivrance et de plénitude qui pouvait l'aider à oublier durant ces instants.

.

Bella avait peut-être touché un point sensible en tentant de le comprendre, de le mettre à nu, au risque de le voir disparaître, ou se dresser de rage folle. C'était probable. Elle avait apprit à connaître ses réactions, ses moues, ses faux-sourires qu'elle aimait tant, et elle avait lu en lui comme il avait déjà semblait lire en elle auparavant. Et c'était là que tout se jouait.

.

Damon continua à l'embrasser, ses mains avaient quittés leurs précédent poste pour continuer leur découverte, caressant lascivement sa peau, contrairement à la colère et la détermination qu'elle ressentait à travers son baiser. C'était un contraste saisissant qui la prenait à la gorge et l'enivrait d'autant plus.

.

Il pressa davantage son corps contre elle, la collant un peu plus contre la paroi qui séparait la cuisine du couloir, et elle profita de cette stabilité pour glisser ses mains sur lui, passant difficilement entre leur peau qui semblait soudée, pour atteindre son ventre puis sa ceinture qui lui meurtrissait légèrement l'entre-jambe. Elle parvint à la déboucler maladroitement, tremblant légèrement. Elle se débattit avec son jean, haletante et il grogna en se séparant de sa bouche pour glisser la tête contre son cou, inspirant profondément. Il se redressa et plongea son regard brûlant, dans le sien plus intimidé, la laissant s'affairer avec le premier bouton, puis le second.

.

Ses mains se plaquèrent fortement des deux côtés de sa tête, faisant vibrer le mur et son propre corps et un soupir rauque et soulagé lui échappa lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à le libérer.

Elle le vit baisser la tête, observant leurs corps presque soudés et elle ferma rapidement les yeux, une vague de panique la traversa et l'empêcha de respirer durant quelque secondes lorsqu'elle put sentir son désir contre sa peau, brûlant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait, c'était loin d'être logique. Elle était capable de lui présenter son cou, sans hésitation, au risque de mourir, de lui hurler dessus et de le pousser à bout, mais face à _ça, _alors qu'ils n'avaient plus étés si vulnérables et proches depuis longtemps, elle se sentait démunie. Bella ne savait même pas si c'était réellement de la peur, ou une appréhension qui pouvait peut-être s'avérait délicieuse ensuite.

.

Elle se demandait ce qui l'avait trahi : les battements subitement irréguliers et douloureux de son cœur, ou ses cuisses qui, pressant ses hanches, l'aidèrent à remonter légèrement. Mais il releva subitement la tête, cessant d'être fasciné par la proximité de leurs corps, si vivement qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ses prunelles interrogatives. _« Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? » ._Elle se sentit dangereusement nauséeuse et sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle ne parvenait plus à déglutir. Elle plongea entièrement dans ce regard qu'elle aimait tant, y déchiffrant chaque questions, et même cette lueur moqueuse comme s'il lui disait _« Eh ! Tu vas fuir ? »_. Il soulignait ironiquement, d'un seul coup d'œil, à quel point elle était ridicule de vouloir s'échapper aussi subitement, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait s'il avait voulu la tuer. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre, se laissa glisser sur lui, posant son front contre le sien. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent de nouveau. Elle enroula à nouveau ses bras autour de ses épaules, et se concentra pour maîtriser sa respiration et les flammes de désir qui continuaient à la dévorer.

.

Les mains qui avaient précédemment prit appui sur le mur la guidèrent lentement mais fermement sur lui. Elle se tendit et sentit son cœur s'affoler à nouveau.

.

Enfin, après s'être battus, éloignés et rapprochés, après un temps qui lui avait parut si long et interminable, il entra en elle, liant leurs corps. Il s'insinua lentement en elle, comme il l'avait fait peu à peu au fil des semaines, comme il l'avait empoisonnée, enivrée. Elle eut un soubresaut, se tendit et serra les dents pour étouffer son gémissement. Puis il appuya à nouveau ses paumes au mêmes endroit et ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, se regardant à nouveau, s'habituant et appréciant la sensation qui se développait en eux alors qu'ils étaient à présent totalement liés. Comme s'ils se demandaient quand tout cela avait réellement commencé.

.

Au premier regard ? A la première parole ? A la première dispute ?

.

Bella rapprocha leurs visages et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, il soupira profondément comme s'il l'avait trop longtemps retenu en lui.

.

Au premier baiser ?

.

Pour la première fois, elle entreprit de bouger la première, s'aidant de ses cuisses et de ses bras qui tremblaient nerveusement, pour monter et descendre sur lui, frottant agréablement leurs torses et chaque parcelle de leur peau, alimentant violemment le plaisir et les flammes.

.

Aux premières déceptions ?

.

Le contraste enivrant de la douleur qui se développait dans ses muscles et du plaisir pur qui la brûlait l'envoûtait totalement. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, inspirant son odeur, laissant tout ce qu'elle pouvait absorber l'envahir, toutes les émotions et les sensations, les moindres bruits de leur respiration, du crépitement lointain du feu, la douceur chaleureuse des peaux qui se collaient... Ce feu qu'elle recherchait, celui qui lui donnait l'impression d'être encore en vie et capable d'avancer commençait à revenir, la rendant folle.

.

Aux premières larmes ?

.

Il laissa échapper un étrange grondement alors qu'il empoignait ses hanches, entamant à son tour un rythme plus soutenu et profond qui l'affola d'autant plus. Elle haleta et serra un peu plus les paupières, pressant ses doigts sur ses épaules.

.

Non. Cela avait commencé bien avant. L'histoire avait commencé à Forks. Avec Victoria. Le départ des Cullen, sa dépression, son mal-être. Avec Jacob. Avec sa déchéance, sa destruction. Le désespoir. Tout avait commencé ici. A l'instant même où elle était prête à accueillir ce genre de vampire dans sa vie d'humaine, au moment où elle avait eut envie de se battre pour gagner à un jeu dont la fin était prévisible. Petit à petit, sournoisement. Sans s'en rendre compte. Au moindre détail...

.

Ce que le corbeau était aux prédictions. Comme ce que Damon avait été pour elle ces jours-là. Ce qu'il représentait aujourd'hui alors qu'encore une fois, elle avait plongé lentement dans la destruction et elle tentait encore de s'en sortir, laissant la vie se dérouler autour d'elle.

.

Comme le Phoenix, en cet instant, dans la cuisine des Salvatore, alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour, elle avait l'impression de prendre feu, que toutes ses émotions trop longuement enfouies et refoulées, toutes ses peurs, tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir l'aidait à s'enflammer, à la détruire réellement. Et tout comme lui, elle pourrait sans doute renaître de ses cendres.

.

Ils semblaient plus fous, plus désespérés tandis que leurs armes, leurs remparts, que tout tombaient autour d'eux, ne laissant que la chair, le plaisir de la chair, et le désir prendre le contrôle sur eux-mêmes. Et ils étaient soulagés, fatigués depuis longtemps des trop longs silences, des combats qui n'avaient aucun sens. Bella s'accrocha si fortement à lui qu'elle crut perdre l'usage de ses membres, ne les sentant plus. Pourtant, son corps continuait à bouger et à ressentir tout le reste. Elle haleta encore et colla l'arrière de son crâne contre la paroi épaisse. La scène lui semblait parfois si irréelle qu'elle ne pouvait y croire. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir en elle à cet instant lui paraissait incroyablement décuplé, comme le soir où elle s'était déjà offerte à lui. Mais elle trouvait cet instant différent. Meilleur. Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle savait, elle avait mit le doigt sur ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Damon. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait été fatiguée de tout cela, peut-être parce qu'elle avait tant attendu ce moment, peut-être parce qu'elle n'y croyait plus...

.

_Trop de suppositions._

_._

Bella cessa de penser et de respirer durant quelques instants, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder le vampire et découvrir ces mêmes sensations, ces mêmes questions sur son visage, et dans son regard de plus en plus limpide.

-...Dieu, gémit-elle en fermant à nouveau les paupières pour tenter de calmer la nausée qui la soulevait encore.

Elle pouvait sentir son pouls s'affoler encore et encore tandis qu'il posait la bouche contre son cou, le sang sembla pulser plus fortement à cet endroit et elle se cambra lorsqu'elle sentit ses crocs percer la peau, mêlant encore une fois la douce douleur et le puissant plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

Vidée de toutes ses forces durant quelques instants, elle s'était affalée sur le sol, les muscles encore douloureusement contractés, la tête appuyée contre le mur, regardant le plafond sans ciller. Elle se demandait encore comment ? Elle y trouvait tellement de réponses... Comment pouvait-elle aimer ce vampire ? Comment pouvait-elle adorer ses morsures à telle point que cela l'avait amenée au summum du plaisir, humainement possible ?

.

Bella se redressa lentement sur ses jambes chancelantes, tentant d'oublier le fait qu'elle soit encore intimidée par sa nudité et que Damon soit encore en train de la regarder. Elle chercha ses vêtements, priant pour que Stefan et Elena n'ait pas l'idée de rentrer à cet instant. La plupart étaient au même endroit, et elle eut beaucoup de mal à entrer dans son jean, et à boutonner son gilet. Elle ne trouva son débardeur en dessous de la table et se demanda quand et comment il était arrivé là. Bella tenta d'ignorer le regard encore pesant de Damon dans son dos, craignant peut-être qu'il change encore d'humeur, qu'il la repousse, ou tout simplement croiser ses yeux, quoiqu'ils puissent exprimer.

.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver son soutien-gorge, qui était totalement invisible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici et risquer que Stefan ou Elena le retrouve. Elle rougit et toussa à cette pensée, et fit le tour de la pièce, les sourcils froncés. Elle se tourna enfin vers Damon et reçut le sous-vêtement en plein visage à cet instant. Surprise elle écarquilla les yeux et le tint dans une main, se demandant comme il avait fait pour le retrouver avant elle. Puis elle leva la tête vers lui.

.

Appuyé dans l'entrée, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage calme mais cependant moqueur, il l'observait visiblement goguenard. Et Bella rit, elle éclata vraiment de rire.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

En sortant de la salle de bain du premier étage, Bella avait rejoint Damon jusque dans sa chambre et l'avait trouvé, sortant visiblement de la douche, en train d'enfiler un boxer noir. Il la regarda un moment, ses yeux glissant sur son cou, où elle portait encore la marque fraîche de morsure qui la démangeait légèrement.

.

Il s'approcha, mordit dans son poignet et le lui plaqua sur les lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment supporté la vue du sang et but, légèrement révulsée, même si le goût était loin d'être écœurant, si elle se disait que ce n'était pas de l'hémoglobine qui coulait dans sa gorge. Elle entendit son rire moqueur face à son visage totalement livide et elle rouvrit les yeux, caressant la peau à présent lisse de son cou.

.

Bella hésita subitement, le voyant se tourner pour avancer vers le gigantesque lit. Elle se demandait pour quelle raison elle se trouvait encore ici, craignant de trop insister, ce qui pourrait à coup sûr agacer le vampire. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà fait beaucoup et elle avait toujours été incapable de prévoir certaines de ses réactions. Mais après tout ces derniers jours, où elle avait passé son temps à somnoler sans véritablement dormir, après ce qu'il venait de se passer ce soir, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans cette chambre impersonnelle qui lui avait été attribuée, en risquant qu'il l'accuse de le poursuivre.

.

-Tu comptes dormir sur mon tapis ?

Sa voix enjouée la surprit. Il semblait de bonne humeur. C'était toujours impressionnant de le voir aussi inconstant au niveau émotionnel. Elle avança alors et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, en soupirant. Elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée.

.

Elle se glissa timidement dans les draps et le regarda avancer jusqu'à l'interrupteur. La chambre se retrouva plongée dans le noir complet. L'instant d'après, Damon la rejoignit, laissant quelques centimètres entre eux dans le grand lit. Elle savait qu'il réfléchissait, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir, elle n'avait pas la vue d'un vampire et parfois, elle le déplorait.

.

Elle se souvint d'une énième question qui commençait de plus en plus à la tarauder et se mordilla les lèvres, grimaçant sous la légère douleur qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle les bougeait.

-Où étais-tu caché, tout ce temps où tu m'espionnais ?

Un faible tremblement, qui secoua le corps allongé à côté d'elle, lui indiqua qu'il étouffait un autre rire moqueur.

.

-Si je te le dis, ce ne sera pas drôle, rétorqua-t-il avec une réelle bonne humeur.

Elle le sentit se retourner sur le côté, peut-être pour regarder l'expression de son visage qu'il pouvait parfaitement distinguer dans le noir complet.

-Pourquoi ce serait si drôle ? C'est stupidement effrayant !

.

Nouveau rire. C'était tellement étrange qu'elle restait encore méfiante. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment il pouvait être si proche d'elle, si brusquement, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit précédemment. Cela aurait normalement dû le mettre en rogne, véritablement, et elle avait supposé qu'il partirait. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, mais ce calme serein l'inquiétait et elle se demandait combien de temps cela durerait. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que Damon ne restait malheureusement pas ainsi plus de quelques jours.

.

-Effrayant ?

Elle garda les yeux clos, ce qui apaisait la douleur lancinante de la fatigue qui lui fendait le crâne.

-Ouais, répondit-elle, c'est terrifiant. Tu ne peux pas m'espionner comme ça...

.

-Pourtant c'est vraiment drôle.

Elle grogna légèrement.

-Où tu te cachais pour qu'Edward ne te remarque pas ? Que je ne te vois pas est une chose, mais c'est aussi un vampire et...

-Ah, gémit-il, sérieusement ? C'est encore un compliment pour _lui !_

_._

-D'accord, soupira Bella, c'est … Bref, il n'est pas humain et il aurait dû savoir que tu nous espionnais. Alors où tu te cachais ?

-Il est simplement idiot, s'amusa-t-il, et je ne dirais rien. Mais tu dois être aussi stupide que lui, je n'étais pourtant pas bien loin, ni à l'abri des regards.

Elle décela la moquerie et le jeu dans sa voix, avec ses insinuations et les quelques informations qu'il laissait passer. Pourtant, cela ne l'aidait guère à savoir et elle savait, de tout manière, qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de lui.

.

-Bien. Nous sommes tous stupides et tout va bien dans le monde, murmura Bella d'un ton plus fatigué qu'agacé.

Elle bâilla.

-Et maintenant, demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

.

-Maintenant ? Tu dors et j'en profiterais pour te tuer.

-Damon, soupira Bella en enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Je blaguais. Pour la deuxième partie.

.

Bella étendit les jambes pour les détendre totalement et calmer la contraction de plus en plus douloureuse de ses muscles.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

D'un côté, c'était vrai : elle était tellement abasourdie par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Damon ce soir, qu'elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de fermer l'œil avant d'avoir clarifier leurs intentions, l'un envers l'autre. Elle savait que Damon n'aimait pas spécialement parler, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle ou d'une probable relation qui les concernait, mais elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas faire comme si tout cela était normal. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux et s'endormir en sachant que le lendemain pouvait être bien différent. Même si elle pourrait y survivre et combattre tout cela, comme elle tentait de le faire avec la mort de Charlie et le _reste. _Elle voulait, calmement, reprendre la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée.

.

-Menteuse, souffla-t-il.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il s'était suffisamment approchée d'elle pour pouvoir lui murmurer cela au creux de l'oreille. Elle sursauta, surprise et entendit son rire.

-Non ! Je suis fatiguée, exténuée mais je ne _veux _pas dormir.

.

-Tu es une véritable calamité, soupira-t-il en s'effondrant à nouveau sur les oreillers.

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, et comme elle l'avait supposé, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

-Damon...

.

Bella posa une main hésitante sur lui, à la recherche de son torse. Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin l'endroit où un cœur aurait dû battre s'il avait été humain, elle laissa sa paume tiède et moite contre s peau. C'était une chose qu'elle aimait faire. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Écouter et sentir le silence, le vide était ce qui pouvait vraiment l'apaiser lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

-Je ne peux pas m'endormir comme ça, sans savoir sur quel pied danser. Je ne peux pas continuer à _essayer _de vivre normalement comme si tout allait bien, et attendre le jour, qui semble plutôt proche, où Klaus aura décidé de me tuer et...

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, la coupa-t-il assez sèchement.

.

Elle hésita, ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont elle voulait parler. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait dans l'immédiat. Bien sûr, elle aurait voulu que rien de tout cela ne puisse arriver, mais elle savait que cela était presque inévitable et qu'il était possible que personne ne puisse arrêter ça. Elle voyait cette possibilité comme la fin de tout, et au fond d'elle-même, plus le temps s'écoulait, plus elle s'habituait à cela. Elle n'était pas vraiment effrayée par sa propre mort, parce qu'elle avait eut le temps d'y réfléchir, bien avant tout cela, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule face à James, et elle savait qu'il était parfois impossible d'y échapper. Même lorsqu'on était un vampire. Et si son destin était de mourir dans les bras de Klaus, pour que d'autres personnes qu'elle aimait puisse vivre, elle l'accepterait. Elle pouvait l'accepter.

.

Non. Ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur aujourd'hui, était que ce qui lui restait encore pour s'accrocher s'effondre autour d'elle, avant que le temps ne soit venu pour elle de mourir, qu'elle s'attache encore à Damon et qu'il la repousse comme il l'avait déjà fait, et qu'elle se retrouve seule, démunie. Si cela arrivait, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir encore se redresser, comme elle l'avait fait ce soir alors qu'elle était parvenue à le pousser hors de ses remparts. Si, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, il avait disparut et qu'il recommençait à la haïr sans raisons, alors elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne lui demandait pas de l'aimer, de changer totalement... Elle ne voulait pas cela. Elle voulait qu'il continue à lui offrir un espoir, un but, comme ses amis tentaient de le faire, et qu'elle puisse respirer normalement en se disant qu'il serait là, qu'il n'aurait pas disparu, qu'il lui dirait plus qu'il la détestait.

.

-Peu importe, murmura-t-elle, ce n'est pas ce dont je veux parler. Je veux savoir si je dois me préparer mentalement à subir... à … Je veux savoir si lorsque j'ouvrirais les yeux demain matin, et que tout sera redevenu normal, si je dois m'attendre à ce que tu me détestes à nouveau et que tu continues à me fuir, me faire mal parce que je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je ne peux plus le faire. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je peux essayer de remonter la pente, Damon, j'essaie de le faire, de toutes mes forces, de tout ce qu'il m'en reste... Mais supporter _ça _en plus, je ne pourrais pas. Alors si je dois m'y attendre, je veux le savoir.

Il ne répondit pas et ne réagit pas vraiment.

.

-Tous ces jeux, Damon, je ne peux plus... Je n'y arriverais plus... Je suis _vraiment _une épave, maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

La main posée contre son torse le caressa doucement, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il inspira profondément et Bella tressaillit. Elle ne savait pas si son silence était un bon signe, et déjà, elle sentait les larmes lui nouer la gorge.

.

-Je ne te demande pas de faire semblant, Damon. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de jouer avec moi. Si ce que je t'ai dit : que je suis amoureuse de toi te dérange, alors ne te venge pas sur moi ensuite, ce n'est pas de ma faute et tu ne peux pas me le faire oublier. Si ça te fais si peur, si... Ignore moi tout simplement. Parce que d'un côté, si tu le fais, on aura notre réponse. Tous les deux. Peut-être que j'avais raison, peut-être que non. On s'en moque, parce que ça ne changera rien de savoir qui de nous deux aura le dernier mot parce que ce n'est pas un _jeu. _Cela n'en est plus un pour moi depuis longtemps maintenant.

.

Son cœur battit plus vite dans sa poitrine, s'arrêtant parfois comme si elle était au bord du précipice. Au fond, elle l'était. Elle s'était aujourd'hui jetée corps et âme face à lui, et elle était réduite à attendre ses réactions : voir s'il la détruirait vraiment où s'il accepterait de l'aider à survivre. Malgré tout le reste.

-Je t'aime. Et je n'ai jamais eu de réponse à tout comme tu avais l'air de le croire. Mais _ça, _maintenant, j'en suis certaine. Et si tu ne veux pas avoir à le supporter, ce n'est pas grave. Je te demande juste d'arrêter de me faire mal dès que tu en as l'occasion. Demain la vie reprendra son cours normal, soupira-t-elle, et je suppose que tu t'en moque alors...

.

Sa voix dérailla dangereusement et elle savait que les autres émotions qui avaient disparues l'espace de quelques temps, juste le temps d'une dispute, et d'un rapprochement... A présent, la douleur revenait, lui rappelant à quel point elle était incapable de maîtriser sa vie, à quel point tout ne tenait qu'à un fil, se mêlant à la peur de le voir partir loin d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas commencer à se détruire encore alors qu'il était là, à un moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui, comme le soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon, et qu'il l'avait serrée contre lui. Le soir où il avait parut plus humain que jamais, lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes. C'était tout ce qu'elle lui demandait. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Qu'il ne brise pas le dernier espoir qui la tenait encore en vie, qui lui donnait le courage de continuer à avancer lentement.

.

Elle retira la paume de sa main de son torse comme si sa peau venait de la brûler et étouffa un sanglot. Rapidement, il lui saisit le poignet, replaçant sa main à sa place.

-Chut, tais-toi, murmura-t-il.

Bella obéit et tenta de rester silencieuse, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, sans un bruit.

.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé parler. Mais dans certaines situations, il lui était impossible de s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose. Elle trouvait toujours les mots juste. Cela était arrivé deux fois aujourd'hui. Son père disait souvent que les mots étaient superflus, et la plupart du temps, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Pourtant, elle dérobait à la règle bien souvent, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Damon qui détestait parler _vraiment. _Dans ce genre de situation, elle pouvait hurler des choses qu'elle regrettait. Mais elle ne pouvait se taire en général.

.

En cet instant, elle comprenait à quel point il était inutile de mettre des mots sur des sentiments. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle ne devait pas poser de questions. Pourquoi elle devait se taire.

Le silence apaisant qui régnait dans la chambre alors que lentement elle se pressait contre le corps du vampire, laissant ses larmes glisser sur leur peau était la seule chose qui lui donnait encore de l'espoir.

Le silence était plus pur et significatif que les mots qu'elle voulait l'entendre dire.

Juste eux, ensemble, la chambre et l'unique bruit de leurs respiration.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

Bella poussa les portes du Grill pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Il lui semblait qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité depuis la dernière fois où elle avait fait quelque chose par elle-même, sans que cela n'en soit une obligation, presque normalement. Elle savait que c'était ici qu'elle trouverait Caroline. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence et de profiter d'un moment « normal et humain » avec celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie, même si celle-ci était un vampire.

.

Elle la trouva au bar, lui tournant le dos, la cascade soignée de cheveux blonds semblaient créer un voile devant son visage. Bella avança pour la rejoindre et Caroline se tourna vivement pour la regarder.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste qu'elle lui avait rarement connue, comment tu te sens ?

Bella glissa le regard sur le verre vide qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts nerveux et détailla à nouveau le visage livide de son amie, qui recommençait seulement à prendre quelques couleurs. Cela semblait faux.

-Je vais bien, je suppose, elle écarta les bras, je veux dire, je suis toujours en vie, non ?

.

L'ironie devenait l'une de ses meilleures alliées. Cela fit sourire Caroline qui tira le tabouret à côté d'elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

-Tu vas bien ?

Blondie haussa les épaules.

-Je suis aussi vivante ? Enfin je crois, reprit-elle en éclatant d'un rire léger.

.

Peu à peu, elle semblait reprendre le masque de la jeune fille joviale et toujours souriante qu'elle lui avait connu. C'était un rempart infaillible pour elle, et Bella se demandait toujours comment elle pouvait réussir ce challenge, qui lui paraissait impossible.

-Mais ce n'est pas important, j'ai juste un petit coup de déprime, ça ira mieux quand j'avalerais un autre verre.

-Vraiment ?

-Je suppose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est juste que parfois, toutes ces histoires me rendent nostalgique. Comme le fait de ne plus être humaine. Juste un petit coup de blues rien de bien grave, crois moi, j'ai l'habitude. Mais toi, Bella... Dis-moi comment tu vas ? Dernièrement, Elena et moi nous nous sommes fait un véritable sang d'encre.

-Je vais mieux. J'essaie de continuer à avancer comme Elena l'a fait. Je vais y arriver, murmura-t-elle en laissant son regard dériver le mur en brique en face d'elles, donc je suis venue te voir.

-Plutôt que de rester seule dans le manoir effrayant des Salvatore, ajouta Caroline en souriant légèrement, je dois avouer que c'est une bonne idée qui s'appliquerait à ma philosophie de vie. Damon n'est pas trop insupportable ?

Caroline souriait toujours lorsqu'elle posa cette question et Bella hésita un moment.

-Non. Il peut devenir un véritable fantôme, parfois.

-Tu ne sortais pas de la chambre ces derniers temps, tu as dû rater ses horaires de beuverie, se moqua Caroline.

.

Cette conversation, qui semblait montrer que rien de grave n'était arrivé dernièrement, détendit Bella. C'était un remède efficace et elle pouvait facilement s'y prêter, l'espace de quelques temps précieux. Comme deux amies qui discutaient de tout et de rien sans se soucier du reste. C'était ce qu'elle était venue chercher auprès d'elle aujourd'hui. C'était peut-être un minuscule pas en avant...

-Tu l'aimes, l'accusa gentiment Blondie.

Bella la regarda à nouveau et écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

-Depuis le début j'ai essayé de te prévenir, en tant qu'amie qui connaissait Damon, et tu ne t'es jamais éloignée de lui, malgré tout. Et tu continues à t'accrocher à lui. Et d'autres détails encore. J'en déduis donc que tu es amoureuse de Damon ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais elle imaginait que Caroline attendait une réponse. Bella se demandait pour quelle raison elle choisissait ce moment précis pour en parler ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait, elle aussi, continuer cette conversation normale et discuter de garçons. C'était stupide et simple, mais cela fonctionnait aussi bien et mieux que les paroles réconfortantes.

.

Gênée et ne souhaitant pas répondre à cela, Bella baissa la tête en se souvenant de la dispute de la veille et de la manière dont elle s'était sentie bien, hors du temps, lorsqu'elle s'était endormie contre le vampire. Si Caroline avait été là, elle aurait eut sa réponse sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de confirmation.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, tu sais. Je peux tout entendre. J'ai vu des choses plus incroyables que ça, se moqua-t-elle gentiment, et je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Pour vous deux.

.

Elle se tut, énigmatique alors que Bella lui jetait un regard surpris et commanda un autre verre. Elle s'apprêtait à parler à nouveau quand une main inconnue passa devant ses yeux, lui proposant un verre.

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête. Une violente nausée la souleva et elle était certaine qu'elle aurait vomi si elle n'avait pas eut l'estomac vide. Elle se crispa sur son siège et attrapa la main de Caroline, qui n'avait rien remarqué. La peur et la colère se mêlèrent en elle, provoquant un étrange sentiment bien différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu.

.

-Bonjour Isabella.

-Klaus.

Trop proche d'elle, le visage angélique et enjoué de Klaus réduisait ses remparts au néant. Il souriait et reposa le verre qu'il lui tendait sur le bar en soupirant.

.

-Relax, ajouta-t-il en voyant Caroline se dresser derrière elle, je suis juste ici pour boire un verre.

Il se tourna de moitié, sans perdre l'étrange jovialité qui semblait l'animer et posa à nouveau son regard sur elles.

-Je suis désolé pour ton père, osa-t-il, il semblerait que Kathrina soit incapable de se maîtriser convenablement.

Bella tressaillit.

.

-Comment peux-tu me dire ça, siffla-t-elle, si tu voulais t'en prendre à quelqu'un il fallait t'en prendre à moi.

Elle plongea son regard haineux et déterminé dans le sien, étonné par sa réponse. Il perdit son sourire l'espace d'une seconde. Caroline gronda près d'elle et elle savait qu'elle s'était avancée avant même de l'avoir vue.

-Tu devrais faire attention, je pourrais facilement te prendre au mot, s'amusa-t-il face à sa colère et son désir de lui tenir tête malgré sa faiblesse.

.

-Ah ? De toute façon tu prévois de me tuer, non ? Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain, cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je n'ai plus peur. Mais au moins j'aurais eut le temps de dire ce que je pensais. Si tu as tué mon père, si tu veux tuer ceux qui n'ont rien à voir dans tout cela, c'est parce que tu as quelque chose à prouver. Tu veux prouver que tu es puissant et que nous devons te craindre. Si tu dois te justifier c'est parce qu'au fond tu n'es pas sûr de toi-même. Et c'est pathétique, parce que quoi que tu fasses à présent, tu ne m'inspireras rien d'autre que du dégoût. De la pitié.

-Bella, souffla Caroline avec panique.

.

Tel le cobra, Klaus s'était dressé, et elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer immédiatement, devant toutes les personnes présente dans le bar bruyant. Mais elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, parce que cela ruinerait le reste de ses plans. Alors, elle se permettait de débiter tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle savait, de toute manière, qu'il la tuerait si personne ne parvenait à l'arrêter. Et les derniers événements, même s'ils l'avaient rendus faibles, lui avaient donné l'envie de se battre encore, même si l'issue était prévisible.

.

Ce fut Caroline, qui rompit leur regard, après s'être placée entre eux, alors qu'elle était probablement plus vulnérable qu'elle dans l'immédiat, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas faire partie de ses plans. Probablement trop obnubilé par la colère qu'elle lui avait inspiré en se dressant contre lui, il ignora son intervention, même lorsqu'elle lui gronda : « Ne la touche pas. ». Il semblait aussi surpris, il ne s'imaginait pas, après ce qu'il avait fait pour montrer son influence, que Bella aurait assez de détermination pour se mettre en travers de son chemin.

L'instant d'après, son amie la tira loin de lui, paniquée et hérissée de colère.

.

-Passe le bonjour à Elena, cria-t-il en les regardant sortir.

Il sourit à nouveau juste avant qu'elles ne franchissent les portes.

.

-Comment peux-tu faire ça, s'exclama Caroline en continuant à la traîner à l'extérieur, il aurait pu te tuer !

Bella tenta de marcher à son rythme.

-Non, il ne peut pas me tuer maintenant. Il a besoin de moi pour ses plans et je ne dois pas mourir dans l'immédiat.

-Il est dangereux, tempêta-t-elle, il n'hésitera pas à le faire, même si le moment n'est pas venu pour lui ! A quoi pensais-tu ?

-Je ne peux pas le laisser nous provoquer tous sans rien dire ! De toute façon, s'il doit me tuer, il le fera Caroline.

-Merde Bella, cria-t-elle en faisant sursauter les badauds, ne soit pas défaitiste, je t'en prie ! Je t'interdis de l'être ! Il n'arrivera plus rien et nous arriverons à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne te touche et qu'il n'attaque Elena ! Tu m'entends ? Tout ira bien ensuite et tu dois te battre pour cela et cesser les missions suicides !

-Je ne suis pas défaitiste ! C'est une possibilité, Caroline et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et je me bats ! Je le fais chaque jour, un peu plus ! Je continues d'avancer et si pour moi cesser de me taire peut m'aider, alors je le ferais... C'est juste que...

Elle détourna le regard du visage colérique de Blondie et elle la sentit s'adoucir.

.

-Bella... Je sais...Mais...

Bella se sentit faiblir lorsque les larmes lui brûlèrent la gorge et que Caroline la pressa fortement contre elle.

-On lui bottera le cul, murmura Blondie contre son épaule en lui arrachant un léger rire, d'accord ?

Bella acquiesça lentement.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

Elle était rentrée au manoir, s'attendant à chaque seconde de voir surgir Klaus pour la tuer parce qu'elle avait su lui répondre, en mettant ses peurs de côté. C'était le seul mensonge qu'elle lui avait débité : qu'elle ne le craignait pas.

Bien sûr, il lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur presque tous les jours. Elle avait peur de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, elle avait eut peur pour sa mère, pour Jacob, pour Damon... Elle avait eut peur pour Caroline alors qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Mais elle craignait moins sa propre mort. Et c'était peut-être ce qui la rendait dramatiquement défaitiste. C'était vraiment insensé.

.

En pénétrant lentement et silencieusement dans le hall, elle sentit que quelque chose était arrivé. La tension qui régnait dans la maison l'emplit à l'instant même où elle posa le pied sur le sol et elle sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir. Il se passait quelque chose.

.

-... Je comprends que vous ne me faîtes pas confiance. Mais je peux vous aider. Et une aide précieuse ne se refuse pas.

Elle se colla contre le mur qui séparait le hall du salon et retint sa respiration de peur qu'on puisse l'entendre. Elle ne connaissait pas l'homme qui parlait, mais elle se doutait de quoi il s'agissait.

-Je connais des choses sur Klaus que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Et je sais comment l'arrêter. Mais pour ça, il faudra que l'on s'entende. Je pourrais protéger Elena et votre petite ville.

-Foutu baratin, grogna Damon.

Nouveau silence. Elle entendit le bruit des verres, puis la voix d'Elena.

-Et... Pourquoi voudriez-vous nous aider ?

-Elena, rugit Damon, il n'en est pas question.

Grognements de la part des deux Salvatore.

-Nous avons le même but : mettre Klaus hors d'état de nuire. Et je peux apporter une protection dont vous auriez besoin. Je n'ai qu'une parole. Et vous devrez respecter vos engagements, si vous acceptez mon aide. Dois-je ajouter que vous seriez idiots de la refuser ?

.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'inconnu qui lui tournait le dos, dans un costume sombre. Damon la remarqua et une lueur de colère traversa son regard. Il lui fit une léger signe de tête, lui ordonnant de partir avant qu'elle ne se fasse remarquer.

Bella voulut reculer et obéir, mais l'homme tourna si vivement la tête vers elle qu'elle se trouva incapable de bouger un muscle, comme la proie qui s'immobilisait inutilement devant son prédateur tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Elle aurait voulut se fondre parmi décor et devenir invisible, ou avoir assez de temps pour se cacher. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait face à un autre vampire et qu'elle n'était pas assez adroite ni rapide pour pouvoir s'échapper de son champ de vision. Alors, elle resta simplement immobile, dans l'entrée du salon, alors que l'inconnu avait fait volte-face.

.

Elle s'était attendue à se retrouver devant le genre de vampire qui lui aurait donné froid dans le dos. Le genre de personne qu'elle aurait dû craindre, puisque Damon semblait s'en méfier plus que tout. De plus, il était étrange qu'un inconnu se présente au manoir, en parlant de Klaus comme d'un ennemi commun. S'il était capable de proposer son aide avec autant d'assurance, il devait forcément être puissant. Et dangereux. Il était donc à craindre et elle avait imaginé être pétrifiée face à lui.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua chez lui, ce fut la curiosité et le calme visible dans ses yeux sombres. Son visage n'avait pas spécialement le charme qu'elle avait attribué aux vampire en général, ses traits étaient communs, simples mais ils semblaient humbles et empreints d'une certaine gravité et d'une sagesse. C'était ce qu'il dégageait, puissance et détermination qui était le plus remarquable chez lui. Il lui inspirait, tout comme Elena, une admiration étrangement respectueuse. Mais pas la suspicion, ni la peur.

.

Cependant, elle resta tendue lorsqu'un sourire courtois étira ses lèvres :

-Eh bien ? Nous n'avons pas étés présentés.

Il tenait un verre de bourbon dans la main droite, auquel il n'avait pas touché. Il le posa lentement sur le guéridon, afin de la lui tendre, prêt à se présenter. Bella, après une courte hésitation, voulut la saisir et se montrer aussi polie qu'il semblait l'être.

.

Le reste se déroula en une seconde. Elle fut repoussée sur le côté, pas assez violemment pour lui faire mal mais juste assez pour l'éloigner du vampire, par Damon et l'inconnu poussa un court gémissement, rauque, se figeant brusquement. Elena se dressa sur ses pieds, visiblement en colère :

-Damon, non !

Stefan, quant à lui, resta stupéfait, même s'il semblait sur le point d'intervenir à son tour. Et Bella resta totalement hébétée, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, entre la seconde où elle avait était repoussée, et celle où Bella avait crié.

Livide de rage, le visage de Damon faisait face à celui de l'autre vampire. Il avait toujours la main posée sur le morceau de bois qu'il venait d'enfoncer dans la poitrine de l'homme dont la peau sembla devenir grisâtre, l'espace de quelques instants, mais il reprit bien vite des couleurs et la colère fut lisible sur les traits du vampire. Il saisit Damon à la gorge, retirant sans grimacer le pieu de, elle l'imaginait, son cœur et le pointa sur celui de Damon.

-Non, s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Stefan retenait le bras du vampire. Il sembla reprendre une mine calme et noble, sans lâcher Damon. Bella fit un pas en avant, paniquée. Il rejeta finalement le pieu et jeta un coup d'œil à Stefan avant d'observer à nouveau Damon qui grogna en tentant de se défaire de sa poigne.

.

-Bien, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, je vais considérer cette … intervention comme une misérable erreur qui ne se reproduira plus. Tout comme la verveine que vous avez malencontreusement glissée dans mon verre. Êtes-vous d'accord, Damon ?

Celui-ci ne sembla pas décidé à répondre, et son regard d'un bleu opaque continuer à lancer des éclairs de rage. Stefan soupira :

-Damon...

Elena fit un nouveau pas, attirant l'attention du vampire vers elle.

-Cela ne se reproduira plus, intervint-elle, je vous le promets.

Elle jeta un regard entendu à Damon qui fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres tandis que le vampire le relâchait. Il observa son propre costume qui était auparavant impeccable et qui était maintenant troué et et souillé. Il soupira légèrement, et l'ajusta à nouveau sur son corps.

.

-Nous sommes donc d'accord, dit-il avec détermination.

Damon plissa les yeux et inspira profondément tandis qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers Bella, qui était restée pétrifiée face à la scène qui s'était déroulée si rapidement devant ses yeux que cela en était encore incroyable. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle aurait fait si cet homme avait tué Damon. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

-Reprenons nos présentations là où nous en étions, proposa-t-il en tendant à nouveau la main.

Bella regard Elena, derrière lui qui inclina imperceptiblement la tête, les yeux emplis d'un espoir hésitant. Elle savait que si cet homme avait proposé son aide, aussi puissant qu'il semblait l'être, Elena l'accepterait parce que pour elle comme pour Stefan, il n'existait sans doute pas de meilleure solution.

Elle tenta de prendre un visage totalement détendu lorsqu'elle serra la main du vampire.

-Bella, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit légèrement et à nouveau, ses traits semblèrent aussi nobles et calmes qu'auparavant.

-Je suis Elijah. Le frère de Klaus.

.

Elle fut stupéfaite lorsqu'il la relâcha et détourna les yeux pour porter son attention sur les Salvatore. Bella n'avait pas imaginé qu'il ait un quelconque lien de parenté avec le vampire qui les menaçait tous et qu'elle venait de rencontrer à nouveau au Grill. Ils semblaient si différent, aussi physiquement que mentalement, que cela ne lui aurait jamais paru probable. Même si Elijah semblait puissant, bien plus puissant en tout cas que l'était les vampires qu'elle connaissait, elle ne pouvait y croire. Cette apparente noblesse et amabilité qu'il laissait voir depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré et entendu parler n'avait rien à voir avec la manière dont Klaus parlait et se comportait. Ils semblaient tous deux si différents...

.

-Comme je le disais, reprit-il d'une voix solennelle, même si vous n'avez pas l'air de le croire, je suis un homme de parole. Et je tiendrais mes engagements envers vous. Pour cela, vous devrez tenir les vôtres.

Elijah jeta un regard courroucé à Damon qui se renfrogna d'autant plus. Il semblait décidé à se taire, mais Bella se doutait qu'il n'en resterait pas là et qu'il ne lui ferait pas confiance.

-Je ne comprends pas, commença Stefan tandis qu'Elena posait une main sur son bras, vous dîtes être le frère de Klaus ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous le tuer ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporterait ?

La méfiance de Damon était visiblement partagée. Et Elena avait l'air excédée et presque aussi perdue que Bella pouvait l'être en ce moment.

-C'est une longue, très longue histoire, murmura pensivement Elijah en fixant le mur, cela fait de longs siècles que Niklaus a dépassé les bornes. Sa mort serait bénéfique pour moi. Comme pour vous. Je peux protéger le double. Elena. Et la sauver du sacrifice. Et je ne pense pas que vous ayez un meilleur plan.

-Putain de merde, ragea Damon en se détournant.

Bella resta au même endroit, observant les autres protagonistes avec intérêt et stupéfaction.

-Damon, nous n'avons pas de meilleure solution. Nous n'avons aucun plan valable, à moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne meurt. Je ne veux pas de ça, Damon, murmura doucement Elena pour apaiser le vampire.

Cela ne fonctionna pas.

-Nous aurons un autre foutu plan ! On ne peut pas faire _lui _faire confiance ! C'est son frère ! Et il nous baratines avec ses belles paroles et sa prétendue « noblesse » !

.

De son côté, Stefan semblait étudier la situation, sans trouver d'autre solutions. Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'empêcher le sacrifice d'Elena, et peut-être même le sien, et la mort de personnes qu'elles aimaient. Klaus ne pouvait pas être tué. Et il semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux. Même si Elijah pouvait inspirer le respect par son apparence sérieuse et « noble » comme l'avait souligné Damon, il restait un vampire, l'un des plus vieux, qui leur était inconnu et dont ils ne connaissaient rien de plus que ce qu'il voulait qu'ils sachent. Mais il restait une probabilité. Il était, jusqu'alors, l'un des meilleur atout qu'il leur restait. Et Elena était visiblement prête à prendre le risque. Tout comme Bella le serait si elle avait eut son mot à dire.

-Pour cela, continua Elijah sans se soucier de l'intervention de Damon, il faudra établir des limites et _parler. _Et respecter nos engagements comme je respecterais les miens. Le temps semble compté, après tout ? Notre alliance serait un avantage pour vous, comme pour moi. Si vous tenez réellement à ce qu'Elena vive et qu'elle coule des jours heureux dans cette petite ville, comme vos amis, vous saurez reconsidérer ma proposition.

Bella observa la manière dont il se tenait, les mains derrière le dos, les regardant un par un, aussi sérieusement que possible. Damon serra les dents et adressa un coup d'œil à Stefan. Léger signe de tête. Les deux frères semblaient d'accord sur certains points, mais Elena les devança, se jetant corps et âme dans cette alliance qui pouvait sauver la vie de beaucoup de personnes, selon les dires d'Elijah.

.

-D'accord, déclara-t-elle en ignorant le grondement de Damon, nous parlerons. Mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi.

Elijah sourit doucement.

-Bien sûr, j'ai aussi parlé de vos amis. De votre famille, Elena. Même si je dois avouer que la perte de certains ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid -il jeta un regard à Damon- mais je suis heureux de cela.

-Non, il s'agit de Bella.

Elijah se tourna alors vers elle, et Bella se sentit acculée et incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. A côté d'elle, Damon se rapprocha, prêt à sortir les crocs s'il le devait.

.

-Quand Klaus est arrivé à Mystic Falls, il s'est d'abord attaqué à elle. Il semblerait qu'elle fasse partie de l'un de ses plans, mais nous n'en savons encore rien. Bonnie, notre sorcière a récupérer une livre qui pourrait faire avancer les choses mais... Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce dont il pourrait s'agir, et Bella est aussi concernée.

-Elena, grogna Damon.

Bella tenta de l'apaiser en glissant sa main sur son bras, comme Elena l'avait précédemment fait avec Stefan. Elle le sentit se tendre, tout comme elle l'était elle-même.

Le regard d'Elijah revint vers elle et ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes. Il sourit légèrement, toujours par courtoisie et s'adressa à nouveau à Elena, qui semblait inquiète.

-Oui, répondit-il, bien sûr. Je verrais ce que je peux faire à ce sujet. Et je pourrais trouver un moyen de la protéger avant d'anéantir mon frère. Le livre, vous l'avez toujours ?

-Bonnie travaille toujours dessus, déclara Elena avec soulagement, mais ça ne donne pas grand chose.

-Je voudrais le voir. Alors, Elena, nous avons notre accord ?

La jeune fille hésita avant de saisir la main tendue devant lui, ignorant la colère de Damon et la suspicion de Stefan.

-Oui. Oui, nous avons notre accord. Et nous le respecterons, tous.

.

Bella savait que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, que cela pouvait se retourner contre eux. Mais il était aussi possible qu'Elijah puisse et veuille vraiment tuer son propre frère. Ce n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère, tout comme ils ne pouvaient se permettre de refuser sans tenter quelque chose, comme Damon voulait le faire. Elle devait avouer qu'Elena n'avait pas tort non plus. Et elle aurait fait la même chose. Elles n'avaient pas d'autres solutions.

-Bella ? Cette décision te concerne aussi, dit-il en la faisant sursauter.

Elle connaissait, tout comme lui, la réponse qu'elle allait lui fournir, parce qu'elle pensait comme Elena. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Damon tendit le bras devant elle, l'empêchant d'avancer. Elijah l'ignora à nouveau et continua à l'interroger du regard.

-Oui, répondit-elle avec détermination, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.

-Bien. Je respecterais mes engagements. Vous feriez bien de faire de même, dit-il avec assurance en s'adressant aux Salvatore.

Curieux, il la regarda à nouveau, avant de se tourner vers Elena, détendu. Près d'elle, elle sentit Damon s'éloigner, fou de rage tandis que Stefan pinçait les lèvres, visiblement inquiet.

-Je vous remercie, ajouta-t-il, Elena, nous reprendrons contact dans peu de temps.

L'intéressée acquiesça tandis qu'il saluait Stefan d'un signe de tête et s'apprêtait à sortir. Damon se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, maîtrisant sa colère qui exploserait à l'instant même où il quitterait le manoir.

.

Avant de franchir la porte qui menait au hall d'entrée, il frôla Bella, qui était restée immobile à la même place depuis le début de la conversation, tentant de réfléchir comme elle aurait dû le faire. Ils se regardèrent, il sourit légèrement et disparut la seconde d'après.

Un doute flotta un moment dans l'esprit de Bella et elle secoua la tête.

_Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour sauver Elena et ceux qu'elle aimait, non ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, l'arrivée tant attendue d'Elijah au manoir, tout commence à prendre forme, pas vrai ?<strong>_

_**Donc, j'espère que votre soif de lecture a été satisfaite ? **_

_**Merci pour la lecture ! **_


	19. Hope Well and Have Well

**Alors, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été rapide, par rapport au temps que je met d'habitude. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai pris de l'avance sur mon travail personnel, et grâce au vacances. Bref, on s'en fou.**

**.**

**Pour ce chapitre... Le titre dit tout. La citation aussi, en partie. L'espoir... C'est beau, ça peut nous sauver la vie et c'est magique. C'est quelque chose que l'on ne doit jamais perdre, à mon goût.**

**.**

**Bon. Je me tais. Je vous laisse lire et découvrir le chapitre qui est un sorte de transition vers une énième partie de l'histoire. Une évolution en quelque sorte. **

**.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

« La peur ne peut se passer de l'espoir et l'espoir de la peur. » - **B. Spinoza.**

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Les paumes appuyées contre le rebord de la cheminée, Damon leur tournait le dos. Elle imaginait parfaitement l'expression dangereusement furieuse qu'avait pris son visage, rien qu'en distinguant la tension qui se propageait dans son corps. Elena resta tout aussi immobile que Bella, observant tour à tour les deux Salvatore, visiblement anxieuse.

De son côté, Bella ne se sentait pas profondément concernée, même si elle avait répondu à ce Elijah, acceptant de lui donner un tant soit peu de confiance, comme Elena l'avait fait. Mais elle n'était pas entièrement impliquée dans leurs plans et elle ne connaissait pas encore la moitié de ce qu'elle aurait dû savoir au sujet des vampires, de Klaus ou même de Mystic Falls : tout ce qu'Elena avait vécu avec les Salvatore avant qu'elle n'arrive en ville. Cependant, elle était aussi inquiète que son amie en ce qui concernait Damon, qui allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Elle se doutait qu'il ne ferait rien d'autre que de hurler son mécontentement et de démontrer par a + b qu'ils étaient tous stupides et inconscients, mais elle avait appris à craindre ses humeurs, tout comme Elena et Stefan.

Le plus jeune des Salvatore restait pensif, près de Damon, les sourcils éternellement froncés, avec le reflet de son inquiétude profondément marquée sur le visage. Lui non plus, ne semblait pas entièrement certain des véritables intentions du frère de Klaus. Mais à l'inverse de Damon, il pesait le pour et le contre et prévoyait un plan d'attaque au cas où tout ceci tournerait mal. Il était d'accord avec une chose : ils n'avaient pas de meilleur plan pour empêcher la mort d'Elena ou sa transformation en vampire tant que Klaus vivra. Et si, dans ce cas, Elijah pouvait leur apporter un tant soit peu d'aide, il n'était pas prêt à la refuser aussi vivement que l'avait fait Damon.

Malgré tout, il semblait terrifié.

.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi Stefan, siffla le vampire sans se retourner, je croyais que tu voulais protéger Elena et tu la jettes, sans réfléchir, au bûcher ?

La jeune fille fit un pas en avant, ouvrant la bouche pour faire valoir son point de vue, mais son petit-ami l'arrêta d'un signe de tête; si elle se mettait à répondre à Damon, ce serait directement à elle qu'il s'attaquerait.

-Hé Damon ! Je veux protéger Elena. C'est ma priorité ! Tu le sais très bien ! Mais nous n'avons rien contre Klaus ! Nous ne savons rien sur lui et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de « tenter » quelque chose qui ne fonctionnerait assurément pas. Nous ne pouvons pas refuser la proposition d'Elijah sans y réfléchir. Nous pouvons le faire maintenant, Damon. Il pourrait nous aider et nous apprendre plus sur lui ! Tu crois que nous avons le choix ?

-On a toujours le choix, Stefan, cracha Damon en se retournant vers lui, nous avons encore assez de temps pour trouver un autre moyen ! Peut-être qu'il peut nous aider à apprendre certains détails sur Klaus, mais nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance et placer des vies entre ses mains ! Pas la vie d'Elena !

.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furieux à la jeune fille, puis à Bella avant de fixer à nouveau son frère :

-Ni celle de Bella. C'est son frère ! Klaus est son frère ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il sera assez fort pour le tuer ? Qu'est-ce que cela va lui apporter ?

-Nous n'y sommes pas encore, s'exclama Stefan à son tour, rien ne nous empêche de prévoir autre chose, de notre côté ! Tu ne crois pas possible, qu'en mille années d'existence, il n'ait pas appris à détester assez Klaus pour vouloir sa mort ? Si Elena meurt, il s'attaquera à Bella ensuite. S'il devient un hybride, Damon, il sera quasiment indestructible. Et il l'est déjà. Il l'est déjà maintenant alors qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé ! Nous ne pouvons pas avancer à l'aveugle !

.

Les deux frères s'étaient tellement rapprochés, que Bella craignait qu'ils en viennent aux mains, parce qu'ils semblaient vraiment furieux. Et pour Damon, ce mot était encore faible pour qualifier l'état dans lequel il se trouvait en ce moment même.

-Je ne te demande pas d'avancer à l'aveugle ! Et non ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de tuer son frère ! Merde Stefan je t'ai détesté pendant des décennies, je te déteste encore aujourd'hui et je ne t'ai pas tué, même si j'en ai particulièrement envie, grogna Damon en continuant à fixer son petit frère dans les yeux.

Bella sentit la tension qui stagnait depuis trop longtemps dans le salon l'emplir totalement, et cela la rendit vraiment malade : elle se sentait incroyablement coupable, parce qu'elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle avait accepté l'aide douteuse d'un inconnu potentiellement dangereux, comme l'avait fait Elena, que Damon était furieux.

Elle savait que ce n'était bon pour personne quand il était dans un tel état. Ni pour lui-même et encore moins pour elle. Et visiblement, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à voir un réel conflit entre les deux frères, cela semblait sur le point d'arriver et cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'impression d'être une spectatrice et elle détestait ce sentiment.

.

-Non, arrêtez tous les deux, cria Elena en passant un bras dans l'espace qui séparaient leurs torses, calmez-vous !

Les Salvatore grondèrent pour toute réponse et s'écartèrent très légèrement. A présent, ils ne semblaient plus sur le point de se sauter à la gorge.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Elena, articula Damon sans quitter Stefan du regard.

Bella resta à sa place, hésitante. Si elle s'en mêlait, le vampire exploserait vraiment, elle le savait. Il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'elle tente de le calmer, pour n'importe quelle raison, et cela ne fonctionnerait sûrement pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle avait accepté Elijah et placé, probablement, sa vie entre ses mains. Damon avait raison sur plusieurs points. Mais Stefan aussi. Elles semblaient toutes les deux le penser, sans s'être au préalable consultées.

-Tu en as déjà assez fait, ajouta-t-il en repoussant légèrement mais fermement le bras de la jeune fille loin d'eux.

-Bien, siffla Stefan, nous marquons des points tous les deux. Parfait ! Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Trouver un meilleur plan ? Alors va-s-y, mais en attendant, Elena a raison, et nous ferons avec pour le moment !

Nouveaux grondements. Bella n'avait jamais réellement vu Stefan en colère. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle remarquait leur lien de parenté. Inconsciemment, elle avança pour rejoindre Elena à quelques mètres d'elle, assez près pour pouvoir distinguer les veines violacées qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient sous les yeux devenus plus sombres de Damon. Il était véritablement prêt à attaquer son propre frère et elle savait jusqu'où il était capable d'aller, elle le savait assez impulsif pour pouvoir détruire la moitié du salon par la même occasion.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Les souvenirs de leur énième confrontation de la veille revinrent rapidement à son esprit, tandis qu'elle regardait le visage de Damon totalement figé dans la colère, elle se souvenait qu'auparavant, cette expression lui était presque toujours destinée. Une dispute qui, au final, avait été bénéfique pour les instants suivant. Elle craignait que tout ne s'effondre encore à cause de cette histoire, du fait qu'elle ait accepté Elijah alors qu'ils ne pouvaient lui faire confiance, comme le soulignait Damon depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle savait qu'il finirait par s'attaquer à Elena et à elle, même si pour l'instant, son désaccord total n'était exprimé qu'envers Stefan, il était évident que cela allait se retourner contre elles d'un instant à l'autre, parce que son frère n'avait rien fait d'autre que de rester plus ou moins silencieux, n'offrant aucune réponse à Elijah. Et elle se sentait fautive.

Tout ce qu'elle avait osé faire la veille pour arracher une véritable réaction du Damon qu'elle avait cru voir à plusieurs reprises, celui qui ne la détestait pas et qui pouvait se montrer tendre, risquait vraiment de tomber dans le néant, comme tant d'autres choses avant. Ces émotions, qui depuis trop longtemps avaient étés niées, qu'elle avait laissées sortir pour le mettre au pied du mur, avait été sa dernière carte. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire avec la force qu'il lui restait. Ce n'était pas un affrontement qu'elle avait pu prévoir. Lorsqu'elle s'était assise dans ce salon et qu'elle l'avait vu arriver, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois que ce serait le soir où elle mettrait enfin le doigt sur ce qu'elle ressentait envers le vampire. Elle n'avait pas même eut le temps d'y penser. Ses forces, ses remparts, tout s'était effondré d'un même mouvement et elle l'avait dit : _« Je suis amoureuse de toi. »_ Par la même occasion, elle avait cru entrevoir un moyen de passer à travers ce vampire qui la repoussait sans cesse, sans pitié, pour toucher très légèrement le Damon qui l'avait prise dans ses bras, le soir de la mort de son père. Elle avait explosé, les nerfs à vifs, laissant tout ce qui la blessait se mêler pour la rendre plus forte et déterminée que jamais. Tous ses souvenirs, ses désirs, ses déceptions, ses peurs, tout, pour parvenir à ce qu'il lui prouve qu'elle n'attendait pas quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais.

.

Et il l'avait fait. Ils avaient tous les deux abandonnés à l'instant même où ils s'étaient embrassés, laissant la violence et le désespoir qu'ils ressentaient sortir d'eux et se mêler à la perfection. Bella ne savait quoi dire, à cet instant, lorsqu'elle s'était lentement remise de ses émotions, avachie contre le mur de la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas même compris, à l'instant même où cela s'était passé, le petit détail qui changeait tout en elle.

Ce n'était qu'un peu plus tard, dans les ténèbres apaisants de la chambre après qu'elle ait une fois encore ouvert son cœur, tout en écoutant leurs respirations lente et qu'elle se sentait sombrer dans un véritable sommeil réparateur, que Bella avait enfin pu mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle avait vraiment ressenti dans la cuisine. L'espoir. Le désir de vivre, de réaliser ses rêves. L'espoir que le mince fil qui la rattachait encore à l'envie de respirer et de se battre, celui que Damon avait renforcé en l'embrassant ce soir-là, l'espoir qu'il puisse peut-être lui offrir ce dont elle avait besoin, l'espoir de s'en sortir vraiment comme l'avait fait Elena... Surmonter tout cela. Croire et voir qu'il soit encore là lorsque la douleur se sera vraiment estompée. Se relever à Mystic Falls et que tout se finisse bien. L'envie, la véritable, de pouvoir être heureuse sans avoir besoin de mentir constamment. Vivre encore les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties chaque fois qu'il l'approchait.

.

C'était à cause de cela qu'elle avait vu en Elijah, un moyen pour rester en vie. Pour que tous ceux qu'elle aime puissent vivre à ses côtés sans se soucier du reste. Sans avoir à se soucier de Klaus. Bella en avait assez entendu pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas encore de plan fiable. Et si Elijah pouvait en proposer un, elle savait que ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère. C'était quelque chose qui devait être pris comme une solution tant qu'il ne leur restait que ça. Elle était certaine, elle l'avait vu dans son regard, qu'Elena avait pensé la même chose. Elle avait vu cet espoir, ces mêmes envies briller à travers ses profonds yeux sombres. C'était ce qui les reliait aussi, l'une à l'autre. Cela l'avait encouragée à serrer la main que le vampire lui tendait, en dépit des hurlements agressifs de Damon.

Et maintenant, elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de s'être trompée et de perdre définitivement ce qui les avait unis, Damon et elle. Que cette petite ouverture qu'il avait laissé apparaître ne se referme. Qu'il reprenne les armes et qu'il se mure à nouveau dans le silence et dans la haine. Elle savait, elle lui avait dit, qu'elle serait incapable de le surmonter à nouveau. De s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Comme si leurs pensées s'étaient croisées, la main d'Elena vint s'emparer de la sienne, doucement mais fermement, réchauffant sa paume qui devenait glacée. Elle montrait son soutien et sa compréhension, comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Bella serra plus fort la main de son amie et regarda à nouveau les deux Salvatore, qui avaient recommencé à hurler et jurer sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte.

.

-... Idiots! Tous les trois ! Vous allez tous nous faire tuer, siffla Damon.

-C'est en restant sans rien faire comme toi que nous allons tous mourir, répliqua le second en montrant les dents, tu trouves toujours des moyens foireux et c'est toujours moi qui répare tes erreurs ! Dois-je vraiment te le rappeler, Damon ?

Oh la colère... Elle avait rarement vu une telle intensité dans le regard d'un bleu azur du vampire, même quand il s'agissait d'elle. La seule fois où elle l'avait remarqué, c'était quand il s'était élancé sur Edward pour le mettre en pièce. L'ironie de la voix de Stefan semblait l'avoir rendu fou, et les craintes de Bella, comme celle d'Elena, s'intensifièrent.

-J'ai compris, gronda-t-il dangereusement.

.

Le pieu qui avait précédemment été planté dans le cœur d'Elijah et qui, elle l'imaginait, était censé le tuer se trouvait à nouveau dans la main de Damon. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu le ramasser, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Elle mit une seconde à comprendre, grâce à l'expression froide de son visage, qu'il serait bel et bien capable de blesser Stefan. Elles ne purent esquisser un pas en avant pour tenter de les séparer, par tous les moyens, que le vampire s'était déjà jeté à la gorge de son frère, lui faisant heurter la cheminée avec une telle violence qu'il serait déjà mort s'il avait été humain.

-Damon !

Surmontant Stefan, il planta le pieu avec rage et détermination dans son ventre, le faisant haleter de souffrance. Bella poussa un hurlement de terreur et se détourna tandis qu'Elena se précipitait vers les eux.

-Tu es complètement fou, s'écria-t-elle avec colère.

Damon s'écarta d'un bond, le visage toujours tendu et fou, observant son frère rouler sur le côté tandis que les mains d'Elena tiraient fortement sur le morceau de bois pour l'extraire de sa chair. Stefan poussa un nouveau râle lorsqu'il en fut libéré et serra les dents. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Bella ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'il serait guérit très rapidement, mais l'image de cette souffrance, de ce sang -même en faible quantité- qui avait coulé sur son tee-shirt lui rappelait un souvenir qu'elle voulait effacer de sa mémoire immédiate.

.

Bella regarda timidement, comme si tout risquait d'exploser, le vampire brun à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle remarqua l'horreur qui s'était peinte sur ses traits, puis un éclair très rapide de regret pour enfin se stabiliser dans son habituelle impassibilité. Il ne broncha pas non plus lorsque Stefan se releva avec l'aide d'Elena et que celle-ci lui jeta un regard de dégoût et d'incompréhension.

Il poussa un grognement, attrapant sa veste en cuir qui était restée posée sur le sofa et la revêtit rageusement, et il s'éloigna à pas rapide et rageur vers la porte d'entrée. Elle entendit le cliquetis des clefs de sa Mercedes.

.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Elena qui reprenait des couleurs tandis que la blessure de Stefan avait presque déjà disparue. Elle ne semblait pas véritablement en colère, mais la lassitude se lisait sur son visage: elle semblait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de « confrontations » violentes entre les deux frères. Bella pensait que son amie pouvait comprendre la réaction de Damon, même si elle était loin de l'approuver. Elle savait qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec Stefan.

Elle secoua la tête, paniquée à l'idée de le voir à nouveau disparaître et abandonner tout ce dont à quoi elle s'accrochait encore et se précipita à son tour jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, évitant les obstacles que représentaient les marches et la pelouse pour ne pas tomber et tenta de le rattraper. Damon avait presque atteint sa voiture et il ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'arrêter pour l'écouter, même si elle savait qu'elle était en train de courir vers lui.

.

-Damon !

-Quoi, Bella ? Si tu veux me faire la morale, tu peux tout de suite faire demi-tour ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, ironisa-t-il, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Non, répondit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur, non ! Je ne veux pas te faire la morale, parce que je serais mal placée pour le faire, et tu le sais. C'est juste...

La lassitude se mêla à la colère dans les yeux étincelants du vampire et cela accentua les craintes de Bella. C'était dans ce genre de moment, où tout semblait être presque gâché, qu'elle avait le plus envie de retourner en arrière ou de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Elle abandonna ces idées, comme il n'y avait aucun moyen de remonter le temps et que le mur de pierre du manoir se trouvait loin derrière eux. Au lieu de cela, elle soupira et secoua la tête.

-Que je n'aime pas ça, ajouta-t-elle avec espoir.

-Ne pas aimer quoi ?

-Quand tu es comme ça, souffla Bella d'une voix remplie d'incertitude.

Théâtralement, Damon poussa un très long soupir, avec un agacement cependant non feint. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre de la manière qu'elle craignait le plus, puis se ravisa. Il se contenta simplement de plisser les yeux et de pincer les lèvres durant quelques secondes, jonglant tranquillement avec ses clefs de voiture.

.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il d'une voix si calme que l'ironie était largement palpable, il semblerait que ce soit toujours en partie ta faute.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche, mais plutôt une constatation même si la colère semblait encore émaner de lui.

-Je suis désolée, tenta-t-elle.

Durant quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent, lui jugeant sa sincérité tandis qu'elle attendait avec espoir un geste de sa part, lui montrant qu'il était capable de redevenir celui qui l'avait aimée la nuit précédente. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut reconnaître l'éclat qu'elle cherchait à percevoir dans ses yeux et elle sentit ses craintes s'apaiser légèrement. Damon soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête, las.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre, dit-il enfin, et de me détendre.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était loin d'être prêt à pouvoir parler normalement avant d'avoir atténué la colère qui l'animait encore. Elle s'écarta alors qu'il démarrait sa Mercedes et croisa à nouveau son regard avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour pour quitter la pelouse du manoir et s'engager à toute vitesse sur la route.

Lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, Bella se détendit légèrement et chassa ses dernières appréhensions en ce qui les concernait, tous les deux. L'espoir avait largement prit le dessus de tout cela et elle ne voulait pas le perdre définitivement. Elle sourit pensivement tandis qu'elle retournait à l'intérieur.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée, elle rencontra Stefan. Aucun détail ne laissait supposer que son propre frère lui avait planté un morceau de bois dans le ventre. Il n'avait plus les traits tendus par la souffrance, et il semblait à nouveau en pleine possession de sa force. Malgré tout, Bella eut la désagréable impression d'être fautive, même s'il semblait en pleine forme.

Appuyée contre le mur, Elena était calme et ne laissait rien paraître non plus sur la précédente altercation entre les deux vampires. Seul son regard était encore illuminé d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension, alors qu'elle fixait son petit-ami avec tellement d'amour que Bella dut détourner les yeux quand Stefan l'embrassa tendrement. Tout semblait si simple avec eux : en apparence, ils ne semblaient pas se déchirer autant qu'ils s'embrasaient, ils ne semblaient pas en proie au doute. Parfois, Bella les enviait, surtout dans ces instants où elle était assaillie de craintes et de questions au sujet de Damon. Elle aurait voulu que tout soit aussi facile que cela semblait l'être, mais ce n'était pas le cas et elle doutait qu'ils puissent un jour leur ressembler. Même si elle en avait envie dans certains moments, elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait aussi cette passion dévorante qui la rendait malade et incertaine, qui la faisait revivre et qui l'aidait à dévoiler ses émotions les plus enfouies. Non. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que leur relation, si cela pouvait être appelé ainsi aujourd'hui, soit aussi limpide que celle d'Elena et Stefan semblait l'être.

.

-Il faut vraiment que tu y ailles ?

La voix d'Elena la fit sortir de son intense contemplation du sol et elle se trouva ridicule. Elle était restée plantée dans le hall d'entrée, perdue dans ses pensées tandis que Stefan et Elena étaient plus proches que jamais. Bella secoua la tête et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

-Je devais voir Alaric au sujet d'Elijah, répondit Stefan, il peut en apprendre plus sur leur famille que nous le pouvons. Si cela nous permet d'avoir une longueur d'avance, au cas où Damon ait raison, on ne peut pas se permettre de l'ignorer non plus.

Bella écoutait sans vraiment comprendre. Elle ne cherchait d'ailleurs pas à espionner leur conversation. A vrai dire, elle était presque déjà partie à mille lieux d'ici, le regard posé sur le carrelage, précisément à l'endroit où il l'avait renversée et déshabillée. Elle tentait mentalement d'analyser les réactions parfois étranges de Damon, ses humeurs changeantes. Elle essayait encore de comprendre comment elle était parvenue à le rendre vulnérable, comment tout ça était arrivé. Puis, elle appréciait l'espoir grandir en elle, plus que jamais.

.

-Alaric doit être au grill, ajouta Elena, avec Damon. Il va toujours là-bas quand quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne pense pas qu'y aller soit une excellente idée. Il met très longtemps avant de se calmer. C'est souvent pire quand il boit d'ailleurs. Tu devrais l'éviter aujourd'hui, Stefan.

-Peu importe, ce n'est pas mon frère qui m'inquiète le plus aujourd'hui, il soupira, et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Et je ne vais pas aller m'immiscer parmi ses bouteilles d'alcool, je connais déjà son point de vue sur la question. Je veux juste parler à Alaric.

Le manoir fut à nouveau silencieux, faisant sortir Bella de ses songes. Elle entendit Elena pousser un soupir vaincu.

-Bien, mais fais attention à toi.

-Hé, je suis un vampire, je ne vais pas me faire tuer aussi facilement, rit doucement Stefan tandis qu'il avançait de nouveau devant la porte d'entrée, je t'appellerais dès que j'aurais terminé, d'accord ?

Elena poussa un gémissement pour toute réponse et elle apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine alors que son petit-ami quittait à son tour le manoir, plus tranquillement que son frère. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Bella, qui était restée appuyée contre l'un des meubles et elles forcèrent un sourire presque en même temps, gênées.

.

-Désolée que tu aies dû voir ça, commença Elena après une longue hésitation, je ne pensais pas que Damon réagirait comme ça... Cela faisait quelques temps qu'entre Stefan et lui tout allait à peu près bien. A part quelques détails mais... J'aurais dû m'en douter et...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la coupa-t-elle, on ne peut pas prévoir ce genre de chose. Et je vais bien. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu pire...

Elle se tendit imperceptiblement, pour Elena en tout cas, lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa phrase. Elle savait pourquoi elle tenait tellement à s'excuser et à s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle craignait que la violence déployée par Damon envers son frère ne lui rappelle la mort de Charlie qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux, avec une force et une rapidité semblable. Elle frissonna. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte au départ, elle tentait bien souvent d'enfouir ce souvenir au plus profond d'elle-même depuis quelques jours, et jusque-là, elle y était parvenue. Mais quand elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase, les images étaient revenues à la vie et lui avait donné un véritable coup de poignard. En plein cœur. C'était plus douloureux que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu imaginer jusqu'ici.

Bella s'éclaircit la gorge et tourna le dos à Elena pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps pour elle de se reprendre et de servir deux tasses fumantes de café frais. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour les poser et rejoindre la table, elle semblait de nouveau calme. Comme toujours.

-Cela arrivait souvent, avant, ajouta Elena après l'avoir remerciée, mais c'est toujours tellement... Effrayant...

Bella arqua un sourcil et évita de préciser qu'elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

-Stefan et Damon, précisa-t-elle, quand je les ai connus, ils se haïssaient. Vraiment. C'était effrayant et ce genre de... Disputes arrivait vraiment souvent. Stefan m'en avait parlé bien avant, que depuis qu'ils avaient étés transformés, ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment entendus. Parfois pour des broutilles et cela arrivait souvent que Damon perde son calme, quand cela n'était pas Stefan et qu'ils se battent comme ça. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour, même si je sais que Damon n'irait jamais jusqu'à tuer son frère, même dans la pire des situations.

.

Bella la regarda porter pensivement sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et se sentit assaillie par un profond sentiment de tendresse à son égard, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé auparavant. Comme cela lui arrivait d'avoir l'impression qu'elles se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

-C'est normal que tu aies peur, Elena, la rassura aimablement Bella, tu aimes Stefan, et d'un côté, même si dans certaines situations tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose, tu essaies de le protéger. Et je suis sûre que malgré tout, Damon et Stefan s'adorent. Ce sont des frères et ils ont partagés beaucoup de souvenirs ensemble. Je suppose qu'ils sont destinés à se détester de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas. Je suis fille unique, alors... J'imagine que je ne suis pas très bien placée pour faire des suppositions à leur sujet.

-Oui, sourit-elle, mais je pense que se supporter pendant si longtemps doit avoir des conséquences. Parfois c'est amusant. Damon peut vraiment l'être. Comme il peut être un véritable con l'instant d'après. C'est assez spécial, mais il a toujours ou presque, été comme ça. C'était encore pire avant. Même avec Stefan.

Bella cessa de remuer sa petite cuillère dans son café refroidi.

.

-Ah oui ? Tu sais pourquoi Damon est si...

-Je suppose que oui, répondit Elena en riant légèrement, mais c'est aussi l'un des plus grands mystères. Damon est juste Damon. Je l'ai toujours connu à peu près comme ça. Mais il peut être vraiment attachant. Je pense juste... Qu'il a été beaucoup trop déçu, avec Kathrine et quelques temps après, pour s'autoriser à être de nouveau celui qu'il était avant. Quand il était encore humain. Les émotions, quand tu deviens vampires, sont exacerbées. Ça a dû être le cas pour Damon et Stefan. Et les détruire petit à petit durant les premières décennies. Je ne sais pas tout à leur sujet, Stefan garde le secret sur beaucoup de choses. Notamment sur sa période sombre, et sur sa relation avec son frère durant ce temps-là. Mais je suppose que Damon a passé tellement de temps à refouler ses sentiments et à jouer le « parfait petit vampire » qu'il a beaucoup de mal à quitter ce rôle, quoiqu'il fasse. Mais ça arrive, parfois.

Elena releva les yeux et croisa son regard curieux. Bella se doutait qu'elle savait plus de choses qu'elle ne laissait paraître à leur sujet, mais elle restait discrète et ne posait pas ou rarement de questions. Elle se sentit gênée et prise sur le fait. Elle avait l'impression, sous le regard tendre d'Elena, d'être incroyablement stupide d'avoir de tels sentiments pour Damon. De croire en quelque chose. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne lui reprochait rien et qu'elle divaguait :

-Oh tu sais, ajouta Elena en remarquant son hésitation, je ne te juge pas. Ce n'est ni mon rôle ni mon droit. Je pense que même s'il fait tout pour montrer le contraire, Damon en a besoin. Et toi aussi.

Elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à mettre de mots précis. Elles se comprenaient parfaitement ainsi.

-Je veux dire par là que tu as le droit de l'aimer, Bella. Ce n'est pas une honte ni une erreur. Je ne suis peut-être pas objective, tes pêchés sont les miens après tout. J'aime un vampire et je ne sais pas tout non plus sur Stefan, mais assez pour savoir qu'il n'est pas parfait, lui non plus. Et si aimer Damon est ce qui peut te maintenir en vie, comme aimer Stefan l'a été pour moi après l'accident de mes parents, alors... Aime-le. Aime Damon de toutes tes forces, Bella.

Elle baissa les yeux, pensive, et ne les releva que lorsque la main d'Elena vint toucher la sienne pour la soutenir.

-Malgré toutes les épreuves qui t'attendent, qui nous attendent tous, ne perds pas espoir. C'est ce qui t'aidera et ce qui te rendra plus forte, j'en suis persuadée.

.

Le doux regard de la jeune fille se remplit un instant de souvenirs et de larmes. Elle rit, gênée et se redressa dans son siège.

-Merci, dit enfin Bella.

-Non, pas besoin de me remercier, elle haussa les épaules, si je peux t'aider Bella, tu sais que je le ferais. Tu es mon amie et celle de Caroline. Et c'est normal. Les amies parlent. Surtout que nous sommes tous malheureusement impliqués dans quelque chose qui nous dépasse. Tu sais, Klaus et tout ça...

Bella eut un léger sourire et porta enfin la tasse à ses lèvres. Le café était froid maintenant mais cela ne lui importait pas, tout ce qui comptait été l'instant où elles parlaient vraiment, sans personne pour les espionner ou les interrompre. Cette fois, elles n'étaient plus si différentes. Elles étaient encore les deux seules humaines et qui, au fond, étaient aussi perdues l'une que l'autre.

-Je sais, répondit-elle, mais on trouvera une solution. Il y a toujours une solution.

-Peut-être Elijah, murmura pensivement Elena, c'est envisageable, vraiment. Mais Damon a peut-être raison et Stefan va chercher une autre solution, au cas où. Mais j'ai envie de croire qu'Elijah peut nous aider. J'ai besoin d'y croire vraiment.

-Je suppose que moi aussi. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends vraiment tout ce qu'il se passe ici, c'est encore flou et parfois je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais... D'après ce que j'ai pu saisir, je pense qu'Elijah a raison. Mais je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de ça, lorsqu'il me l'a demandé.

Elena lui lança un regard compatissant et soupira doucement, replaçant une de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille comme elle en avait l'habitude.

-Non. Au contraire, tu as ton mot à dire, Bella. Tu ne dois pas rester ignorante et silencieuse par rapport à tout ce qu'il se passe maintenant à Mystic Falls. Même ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu n'arrives. Tu dois tout savoir et tu as le droit de donner ton avis, même s'il ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Tu es autant impliquée que je le suis, que nous le sommes tous. Bien sûr, nous ne savons pas encore ce que Klaus peut bien vouloir de toi, mais il faut s'en méfier comme de la peste. J'ai appris à le faire à présent. Il s'attaquera à moi comme il l'avait prévu et sûrement à toi ensuite... Il s'est déjà, indirectement, attaqué à chacun de nous. Surtout à toi. Alors si ta vie est en danger comme je le pense, tu as le droit de trouver un moyen de la défendre, au cas où Stefan et Damon ne peuvent pas en trouver un. C'est pour cela que je pense qu'accepter l'aide du frère de Klaus est peut-être un bon plan. Il en connaît plus que nous, c'est évident. Et il pourrait nous renseigner sur ce livre et sur ce que Klaus veut de toi.

Elena avait parlé si rapidement que Bella avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'écouter, mais elle avait pu comprendre l'ensemble de ses paroles.

.

-Peut-être, songea Bella en baissant les yeux, je l'espère vraiment. Et si nous avions tort à ce sujet et que Damon a raison ? Je commence à craindre le pire, de plus en plus, maintenant.

Le regard d'Elena se perdit dans le vide l'espace de quelques secondes, comme si elle aussi, elle imaginait toutes les possibilités. Puis elle se détendit à nouveau, en apparence.

-Nous avons toujours trouvé un moyen de nous en sortir, tenta Elena, je crois que nous en sommes encore capable. Nous trouverons autre chose, au cas où. Mais pour cela, je suis certaine que nous devrions en savoir plus sur Klaus. Et Elijah est le seul qui puisse nous aider pour ça. Alors il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour l'instant. Mais j'espère vraiment que nous n'aurons pas à trouver un autre plan. Parce qu'il a promis de protéger ceux qui n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire car Klaus n'hésitera pas à les utiliser contre nous. Pour l'instant, Damon et Stefan peuvent le faire, mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne finissent par être visés, eux aussi. Qui va les protéger si c'est le cas ? Si Elijah s'est engagé à le faire, et s'il est vraiment un homme de parole, alors je pense que je pourrais dormir tranquillement.

Bella acquiesça lentement. Elle appréciait de voir que leurs pensées se rejoignaient véritablement dans certains domaines. Malgré ce qu'elles laissaient voir, elles semblaient toutes deux plus intéressées par la sécurité des autres que par la leur. Et elles n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire : elles le savaient. C'était une évidence qui paraissait parfaitement normale et justifiée pour elles, tandis que les autres refusaient d'en entendre parler. Elles se sourirent, sincères et Elena jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son téléphone, guettant visiblement l'appel promis de Stefan. Bella était certaine qu tout se passait pour le mieux pour lui. Elena sembla s'en convaincre à son tour puisqu'elle reporta son attention sur Bella.

-J'étais avec Caroline au Grill tout à l'heure, se décida-t-elle à avouer, et je suis tombée sur Klaus.

Elena écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

-Il se montre comme ça ? Nous devrions vraiment faire attention, songea-t-elle pour elle-même.

.

-Il ne semble plus si agressif et menaçant, remarqua-t-elle, je…J'étais à bout de nerfs en le voyant et j'ai été un peu loin avec lui, au risque de me mettre en danger et surtout de menacer Caroline si elle venait à me protéger mais… Je veux dire j'ai l'impression qu'il a changé de stratégie. D'après ce que je lui ai dit, j'avais imaginé qu'il réagirait vraiment au quart de tour, mais il est resté relativement calme. Je pense qu'il faudrait d'autant plus sans méfier. Soit il prévoit vraiment quelque chose, de frapper plus rapidement que prévu. Ou il est simplement encore plus lunatique que Damon.

Elle tentait de plaisanter en voyant le visage d'Elena devenir de plus en plus inquiet, mais sa tentative tomba à l'eau et elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Écoute, confia Elena, il faut vraiment mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Stefan m'écoutera, mais il va aussi écouter Damon et tenter de trouver un autre plan. Mais nous allons vraiment devoir reposer tous nos espoirs sur Elijah de notre côté. Il ne faudra pas ramener ce sujet sur le tapis en présence de Damon. Il a beau avoir les meilleures intentions possibles, il risque de tout faire tomber à l'eau. Si vraiment Klaus commence à se montrer de plus en plus souvent, c'est qu'il se prépare à quelque chose. Et il faudra qu'on soit tous prêts pour ça. Il ne faut pas qu'il nous prenne par surprise.

Bella acquiesça lentement, concentrée.

-C'est toi qu'il faut protéger en premier lieu, murmura-t-elle à Elena, c'est toi que Klaus va d'abord attaquer. Alors s'il faut vraiment faire confiance à Elijah, je le ferais.

-Moi, nos amis au cas où il n'aurait plus de moyen de pression, et toi ensuite, Bella. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut de toi. On doit tous se protéger. Et rester humaines. Ne l'oublie pas.

Le téléphone vibra furieusement sur la table de cuisine, les coupant dans leur conversation, ou conspiration, il ramenant Elena à la réalité et Bella cessa de ressasser les paroles d'Elena depuis le début. Stefan venait de terminer son entrevue avec Alaric et il allait parfaitement bien, il n'avait croisé ni Damon, ni Klaus sur son chemin.

.

Après l'appel, Elena s'éclipsa du manoir, laissant Bella seule, pour retrouver Jeremy et sa tante Jenna. Bella ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle arrivait à un moment où elle voulait se retrouver seule, et elle savait que son amie avait besoin de savoir que ses proches étaient en bonne santé. Elle avait besoin de repos, et elle profiterait de l'absence de tout le groupe pour s'accorder un peu de sommeil, même si elle craignait que ses pensées ne la tiennent éveillée.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Elena n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiée. Elle avait beau chercher un instant de sa vie où elle avait senti cette peur, aussi intense qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne trouvait rien de comparable. Tout comme ce que semblait penser Bella, ce n'était pas son propre destin qui l'horrifiait, mais le fait de voir les autres, ceux qu'elle aimait, ce qu'il restait de sa famille, ses amis, Stefan, mourir à sa place. Elle voulait à tout prix empêcher que cela n'arrive, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter et qu'elle s'en sentirait éternellement coupable. Bella ne le supporterait pas non plus et elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. C'était leur vie qui était en jeu. La vie de tout ce petit monde qui tentait de survivre à Mystic Falls.

Et elles n'étaient pas les seules à être rongées par l'inquiétude : les frères Salvatore l'étaient tout autant. Bien sûr, Damon restait le moins démonstratif, préférant se montrer persuasif et imprévisible, mais ses réactions le trahissaient. Stefan était plus calme et moins démonstratif, mais son visage restait si expressif qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer. Et elle ne pouvait nier que leur relation commençait à en pâtir. Ils s'aimaient toujours autant, mais Stefan s'éloignait d'elle et cela l'inquiétait peut-être autant que la présence de Klaus et la possibilité qu'Elijah ne soit pas sincère. Elle n'avait pas besoin, surtout en ce moment de douter de leur relation. Cette simple pensée lui brisait le cœur.

.

Oh bien sûr, en apparence, ils semblaient parfait, mais elle était peut-être la seule, avec Stefan, à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment le temps d'en parler. Si elle tentait de le faire, son petit-ami se dérobait et masquait son expression angoissée d'un sourire qu'elle savait faux. C'était une situation qui l'oppressait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Quand rien allait autour d'elle, elle se sentait si démunie qu'elle avait l'impression de nager en plein désespoir. C'était un sentiment assez effrayant, qu'elle avait vu tant de fois dans les yeux de Bella ces derniers jours qu'elle se sentait épaulée, moins seule et comprise comme jamais. Caroline et Bonnie étaient ses meilleures amies, mais elles n'avaient jamais acceptées de l'entendre dire qu'elle préférait mourir à la place de l'un d'entre eux. Bella ne portait sur elle aucun jugement. Elles ne se connaissaient pourtant que depuis quelques mois, mais elles s'étaient immédiatement comprises, sans avoir pour autant besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elles ressentaient. C'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Elle pouvait se confier à Bella et vice-versa sans avoir besoin d'être jugée ou de juger en retour.

Mais parler de sa relation avec Stefan qui l'angoissait n'était pas quelque chose dont elle se sentait capable. Elle songeait que ses amies, que ce soit Bonnie, Caroline ou Bella, avaient d'autres choses à penser. Vu le danger qui menaçait de s'abattre sur la ville, parler d'une histoire de cœur n'était pas une priorité. Elle ne voulait pas infliger cela à Bella qui traversait encore sa période de deuil et qui semblait aussi fragile que du cristal. Elle était elle-même restée silencieuse par rapport à sa relation avec Damon, même si Elena savait parfaitement qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui en parler. Elle voulait avoir le courage de l'imiter, de garder ses problèmes personnels pour elle. Cela ne regardait personne, après tout.

Elle savait que ce qui éloignait Stefan d'elle était la peur de la perdre. Pourtant, comme il l'avait déjà prudemment proposé, il pouvait lui offrir son sang et la transformer, derrière le dos de Klaus. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver un moyen de l'anéantir avant. Et elle ne voulait pas devenir un vampire. Elle était effrayée par cette solution et priait pour en trouver une autre. C'était par ce refus que Stefan avait commencé à se morfondre, sans vouloir lui en parler, malgré ses nombreuses insistances. Elle se doutait que la peur de Stefan était aussi profonde que la sienne et qu'il se sentait démuni, dépassé par la situation qui semblait s'envenimer de jour en jour. Et elle imaginait que les fantômes du passé revenaient le hanter régulièrement. Évidemment, dans sa bonté et son besoin de bien faire, Stefan ne souhaitait pas s'entretenir à ce sujet et la bouleverser un peu plus. Mais il était en train de le faire malgré tout.

Ils avaient besoin de parler.

.

Elle était revenue chez elle pour voir que sa famille était en bonne santé. C'était un besoin viscéral et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus, depuis la mort de Charlie, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, de se précipiter chez sa tante et de sentir le soulagement l'assaillir lorsqu'elle la découvrait assise dans la cuisine, en train de feuilleter un magazine, une tasse de thé à la verveine fumante devant elle. Jeremy était toujours au salon, un casque enfoncé sur les oreilles.

Elena se sentait ensuite coupable lorsqu'elle en ressortait soulagée et que son regard tombait sur la maison voisine qui avait perdu toute forme de vie. Lorsqu'elle la voyait, un frisson terrifiant la parcourait et elle perdait ses moyens. Des souvenirs l'assaillaient, de sa propre vie, mais aussi de ce jour où elle avait trouvé Bella à genoux sur sa pelouse, serrant le corps de son père dans ses bras et hurlant son désespoir. Cela avait été si violent qu'elle avait failli en vomir et devenir folle.

C'était ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant ce pavillon qui avait autrefois, ce qui paraissait pour elle une éternité, incarné un petit havre de paix dans lequel Bella évoluait lentement mais sûrement. Cette maison avait maintenant perdue son âme et elle ne pouvait jamais restait longtemps à la regarder sans penser à Bella et à la douleur qu'elle avait exprimé ce jour-là, et à la force avec laquelle elle tentait de combattre les événements de la vie qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

.

Elena embrassa Jenna et Jeremy en souriant doucement, heureuse et sereine, avant de quitter la maison et rejoindre sa voiture. Elle voulait retourner au manoir des Salvatore et épauler Bella. Elle sentait vraiment le besoin de le faire, comme si la jeune fille pouvait réellement partager ses peines, ses peurs et ses sentiments.

Elle tenta de fermer les yeux et de ne pas regarder à nouveau le pavillon voisin, avalant les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la voiture de quelques pas rapides. Elle souffla l'air emmagasiné dans ses poumons lorsqu'elle fut enfin sur le siège conducteur et boucla sa ceinture. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on frappa poliment à sa vitre.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux de son volant, elle rencontra ceux sombres et aimables d'Elijah qui les avaient quittés quelques temps auparavant. Elle tenta de maîtriser les tremblements de ses mains, inquiète de sa présence, alors qu'elle baissait la vitre.

Le vampire sourit, s'excusant avec politesse de lui avoir fait peur. Elle se sentait vraiment idiote de le craindre alors qu'elle lui avait accordé sa confiance sans hésiter. Il dégageait un charme qui invitait, elle en était certaine, chaque personne qui le regardait à un sentiment de respect.

-Je souhaitais te parler, sans les Salvatore pour te chaperonner, précisa Elijah en se redressant près de sa portière, au sujet de notre accord et de mon frère.

.

Elena perdit le fil de ses pensées et refoula les hurlements de son esprit qui lui criait de fuir. C'était idiot. Elle écarquilla les yeux et bafouilla quelques secondes.

-B-Bien sûr. Je suis simplement surprise que ce soit si rapidement.

-J'aurais préféré le faire tout à l'heure, mais Damon Salvatore avait l'air vraiment tendu et je trouve préférable que nous parlions seul à seul.

Elle inclina doucement la tête tandis qu'il ajustait sa veste de costume, avant de faire le tour de la voiture pour monter à ses côtés.

-Où allons-nous ? Je suppose que nous n'allons pas parler devant chez moi. Si quelqu'un veut me trouver, il viendra automatiquement ici.

-Évidemment, répondit-il, je vais te guider.

Elena démarra la voiture après une infime hésitation et quitta la rue.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Elle coupa le moteur lorsque la voiture fut suffisamment engagée dans les bois pour ne pas être vue, au cas où Stefan et Damon viendraient à la chercher. Ils étaient à une centaine de mètre des chutes, et elle savait qu'en fin de journée, cette zone n'était pas véritablement fréquentée. L'inquiétude la gagna mais elle la réprima bien vite : ils avaient un accord, et elle savait qu'ils devaient parler.

Elijah quitta l'habitacle pour poser les pieds à l'extérieur, l'invitant d'un regard entendu à l'imiter. Il laissa flotter derrière lui une intense odeur d'eau de cologne qui témoignait de son rang. Elle se demanda un instant si elle serait trahie par cela lorsqu'elle retournerait au manoir. Puis elle oublia, se concentrant essentiellement sur leur conversation à venir.

Ils ne parlèrent pas tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient lentement dans les sous-bois et que le bruit des chutes se rapprochait.

.

-Tu es bien différente de Kathrine, commença le vampire sans laisser paraître d'émotion particulière, tu as beaucoup de courage, je te l'accorde.

Elena prit cela pour un compliment. Elle avait toujours détesté être comparée à cette femme qu'elle avait appris à haïr de toutes ses forces.

-A cette heure-ci, elle aurait déjà vendu la ville entière au main de Klaus et elle aurait disparu. Tu as assez de considération pour les autres pour ne pas le faire.

-Je les aime, ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste, répondit-elle, je ne pense pas seulement qu'à sauver ma peau.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle crut lire une lueur d'amusement, même si son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que le calme et la détermination.

-C'est une bonne chose. C'est sûrement pour cela que Niklaus est si détendu. Ce n'était pas le cas avec Kathrine. Il sentait depuis le début qu'elle fuirait.

Elena écouta avec attention la parcelle d'histoire de son double qu'elle ne connaissait pas véritablement.

-Elle s'est enfuie le soir du sacrifice. Il était fou de rage. Cette nuit-là, elle est devenue un vampire. Niklaus s'est chargé de détruire sa famille pour la punir.

Elle frissonna à cette pensée et tenta de marcher à la même vitesse qu'Elijah qui semblait revivre certains souvenirs, le regard perdu dans la nature qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

.

-Mon frère n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui offrait facilement sa confiance. Il est relativement obsédé par cela. Et il ne pardonne pas la trahison et celle de Kathrine l'avait vraiment rendu fou. Son impulsivité a repris le dessus et c'est encore aujourd'hui, ce qui le rend le plus dangereux.

Elle avait déjà conscience de cela, mais Elijah semblait tenir à le préciser.

-Je pense que, comme les Salvatore, tu dois te demander ce qui me pousserait à vouloir anéantir mon propre frère ?

Il lui accorda un nouveau coup d'œil, et un petit sourire amer étira ses lèvres fines. Elena hésita à répondre, mais elle se résigna.

-Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance. Je suis arrivée à un point où je pense qu'il n'existe aucun autre moyen. Mais, oui, je me suis posée la question plusieurs fois et je n'arrive pas à trouver la raison pour laquelle on voudrait participer à la mort de son propre frère.

-Tu es encore plein de bonne volonté, Elena, sourit-il, et tu crois encore en la beauté des choses. C'est quelque chose que tu ne dois pas perdre. Je suis mort depuis plus de mille ans, Elena. Je suis l'un des premiers vampires. Et tout comme toi, j'ai été humain et j'ai cru en beaucoup de chose. J'ai peut-être été désillusionné ensuite mais je n'ai jamais véritablement changé. Bien sûr, j'ai fait et vécu fait des choses assez insupportables au fil des siècles. Lorsque notre famille était encore heureuse et sans problèmes, lorsque nous étions tous humains, j'étais celui qui tenait ses promesses, j'étais le plus noble de cette famille et Niklaus était ce jeune garçon impulsif et joueur. Bien évidemment, tout a changé lorsque notre père a décidé de nous rendre immortel. Et qu'il a découvert que Klaus n'était pas son fils.

Elena tenta de saisir et de retenir les informations les plus importantes qu'Elijah semblait lui confier, toujours aussi calme et serein qu'auparavant.

-Niklaus est né d'une infidélité de notre mère avec l'un des hommes du village. Un loup-garou. Et il semblerait que mon frère ait gardé ses gênes. Lorsque notre mère s'en est aperçue, elle a créé cette malédiction, où Klaus devrait établir un rituel difficile avec le sosie pour réussir à libérer son gène et devenir l'hybride originel. La haine de notre père à l'égard de mon frère était décuplée à cet instant. Son impulsivité exacerbée par sa condition de vampire lui était devenu insupportable.

Il resta un instant silencieux, laissant Elena totalement suspendue à ses lèvres.

.

-Je ne vais pas te raconter toute l'histoire de notre famille Elena, mais je tiens à ce que tu comprennes comment je suis parvenu à haïr Niklaus au point de vouloir le tuer. Nous avons fui le village, tous ensemble avec le reste de notre famille après la mort de notre mère. Nous fuyons notre père et malgré la personnalité de mon frère, je suis resté fidèle et je l'ai soutenu comme je le devais. Notre père nous poursuivait, peut-être dans le but de nous anéantir tous mais il était certain qu'il voulait s'en prendre à Niklaus. Il s'est chargé de... mettre notre famille dans des cercueils.

-Ils sont morts ? Il les a tués, s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Non. Il voulait les réveiller dès que la menace que représentait notre père ait disparue. Il m'en avait fait la promesse. Je suis resté à ses côtés, durant tous ses siècles, le regardant enfermer notre famille, membre par membre dans des cercueils. Mais je suis resté fidèle à mon frère, persuadé qu'il respecterait la promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Je suis un homme de parole et Niklaus, à cette époque, était encore une personne que je pouvais considérer comme mon frère. Avec les décennies, puis les siècles, son obsession pour le double et la malédiction le hantait. Il était persuadé qu'il pourrait combattre notre père dès qu'il serait devenu hybride, loup-garou et vampire, mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Il voulait aussi créé une nouvelle espèce, et peut-être, j'imagine, se sentir moins seul. C'était, à l'époque, son unique faiblesse. La solitude.

Ils s'arrêtèrent aux pieds des chutes et Elijah regarda un instant l'eau s'écouler avec un bruit agréable et régulier avant de reprendre.

-Tous ces siècles, je suis resté avec lui et je l'ai considéré comme mon frère. Je l'ai aidé à masquer les histoires sur la malédiction et le double, je l'ai aidé à rechercher et à trouver un autre sosie. Et j'étais persuadé qu'une fois cette histoire terminée, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre et notre famille serait à nouveau réunie, comme il l'avait promis. Évidemment, comme tu le devines ce n'est pas le cas. Quand nous avons trouvé Kathrine, j'avais découvert un moyen pour la garder en vie après le sacrifice et je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien tenter pour fuir lorsque Niklaus viendrait pour la chercher. Elle ne m'a pas écouté et elle a subi la colère de mon frère. Et la mienne. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à ne plus croire en lui et en ses plans.

-Tu aimais Kathrine ? demanda Elena avec une certaine compassion.

Elijah ignora sa question.

.

-Quand tu passes mille ans à vivre de cette manière, Elena, tu apprends beaucoup. Et j'ai appris à détester et à ne plus croire en mon propre frère. Je sais qu'il ne réveillera jamais notre famille et je ne suis pas en mesure d'accepter ce mensonge. Considère cela comme une vengeance, mais aussi comme une aide précieuse. Si Klaus parvient à devenir un hybride, il deviendra encore plus difficile à tuer et il créera une nouvelle espèce. Je ne sais ce qu'il prévoit ensuite mais je ne peux me permettre de le laisser faire. Mon frère a assez vécu et a assez fait durant tous ces siècles, Elena. Le tuer est la meilleure solution. Pour tout le monde. Mais cela ne repose pas seulement sur mes épaules mais aussi sur les tiennes, sur celles des Salvatore. Sur notre accord.

Elena acquiesça lentement, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre au sujet de Klaus et d'Elijah et elle hésitait encore à se forger ses propres conclusions.

-Sur notre confiance mutuelle, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Puis il tourna enfin la tête vers elle, l'observant de son regard sombre et inquisiteur, quémandant visiblement des réponses.

-Oui. J'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrais, répondit Elena avec sincérité et détermination.

-Et il faudra éviter que Damon Salvatore fasse quelque chose de stupide, puisque je ne peux pas le tuer.

Il faisait référence à leur précédent accord, qu'elle avait exigé avec politesse mais sans qu'il ne puisse refuser. Sans cela, il devait se douter qu'elle ne lui aurait pas accordé sa confiance et que cela aurait été plus difficile pour lui d'établir un plan contre son frère.

.

-As-tu récupéré le livre dont tu m'as parlé, demanda-t-il.

-C'est mon amie Bonnie qui l'a encore. Elle essaie de le traduire et je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de l'appeler à ce sujet.

-La sorcière, songea-t-il pour lui-même, je pense que je peux être capable de le déchiffrer. Si vous tenez tous à savoir ce que mon frère prévoit pour Bella, et si je dois la protéger, il me faudra ce livre et je trouverais un moyen de la mettre à l'abri. Comme promis.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment lui parler, parfois, c'était assez étrange. Comme s'il pensait à haute voix mais qu'il s'adressait de temps à autre à elle, avant de songer à nouveau. C'était son visage pensif qui la faisait douter.

-Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle, je tenterais de l'appeler dès demain.

-Ce n'est pas urgent. La pleine lune est pour bientôt et je pense que Niklaus ne s'attaquera pas à Bella avant d'avoir effectué le sacrifice. Ce qui t'implique toi en premier lieu, Elena.

Elle frissonna à cela.

-Et pendant ce temps je protégerais tes proches, comme je l'ai promis. Notre accord reste très important.

Elena eut un léger sourire reconnaissant et tenta de voir ce qui semblait l'intéresser à ce point parmi les roches humides et recouvertes de mousse glissante.

-Et comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour réussir à tuer Klaus ? Rien ne fonctionne sur lui et...

-Il y a deux moyens. Mais dans tous les cas, il faut que Niklaus ait effectué le rituel entièrement...

Elena écarquilla les yeux et douta un instant de son apparente noblesse et de sa parole d'honneur.

.

-Je dois mourir ? C'est ça alors ? Je ne peux pas être sauvée ?

Elijah fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se sentait vexé de ce manque de confiance en lui, malgré ses promesses. Il se reprit.

-Non. Je peux te garder en vie, même après le sacrifice, mais pour cela, tu devras continuer à me faire confiance et éviter que les Salvatore s'en mêlent trop. Le seul moyen qu'ils ont, eux, c'est de te transformer en vampire. Et j'ai cru comprendre que cela te rebutait au point de préférer mourir. Je peux te sauver de cette solution. Et je le ferais si tu me fais confiance.

Le cœur d'Elena eut des ratés lorsqu'elle s'entendit prononcer un « Oui » déterminé.

.

-Pour tuer Niklaus, reprit-il comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, il y a donc deux solutions. Je ne suis pas certain de la deuxième et elle reste un plan de secours.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle eut l'impression qu'Elijah ne disait pas la vérité à ce sujet puis elle chassa cette pensée. Il ne mentirait pas.

-Lorsqu'il sera en transition, en train de se transformer en loup-garou juste après le sacrifice, je pourrais le tuer. C'est le moyen le plus fiable que je connaisse.

-Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, s'enquit Elena avec inquiétude.

-Tu seras en vie et tes amis aussi. Tes problèmes seront en partie réglé et de mon côté, je passerais à la seconde solution. Cela ne regardera personne d'autre que mon frère et moi. Tu as tout à gagner, Elena.

La jeune fille le regarda, le jugeant et elle inspira profondément. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour devoir mentir à Stefan et à Damon, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Je te fais confiance.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Cela faisait quelques temps que Bella fixait la même page de son livre, en étant incapable de distinguer les mots sur lesquels ses yeux glissaient lentement. Les lettres se dérobaient, se déformaient et devenaient illisibles. Elle ne savait pas si cela était à cause de sa profonde fatigue morale, ou si c'était par manque de concentration, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle lisait. Son esprit vagabondait toujours vers les mêmes chemins : Klaus et Elijah, ses souvenirs, et ses questions incessantes pour Damon.

Stefan était rentré peu de temps auparavant. Il l'avait questionnée au sujet de l'absence d'Elena. Il avait pensé la rejoindre chez elle, mais elle l'avait vu recevoir un appel et il était parti précipitamment. Le manoir semblait chaque jour en effervescence, mais elle ne se sentait pas concernée par cela. Elle avait l'impression, parfois, de n'être qu'une simple spectatrice de cette vie, de sa vie, qui se déroulait sous ses yeux critiques.

Elle entendit à nouveau la porte d'entrée claquer, annonçant que quelqu'un venait de rentrer. Elle abandonna son livre sur le matelas et quitta la chambre lorsqu'elle entendit Elena appeler son petit ami.

.

-Il n'est pas là, répondit-elle depuis le sommet des marches, il a reçu un appel et il est parti. Je suppose que ça doit être important.

Bella descendit jusqu'au hall pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui semblait inquiète. Son visage était cependant empreint d'une émotion qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant, lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Jenna et Jeremy vont bien ?

-Oui, ça va.

Bella la suivit jusque dans le salon et la regarda remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, nerveusement.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-J'ai fait quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fière. Stefan va m'en vouloir s'il l'apprend.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Il ne doit pas savoir. Damon non plus. Surtout pas Damon.

Bella s'assit près d'elle, sur le sofa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai rencontré Elijah.

Le cœur de Bella rata un battement et l'inquiétude d'Elena la gagna. Est-ce que quelque chose avait mal tourné comme l'avait prédit Damon ?

.

-Je ne dirais rien, Elena, proposa Bella en voyant son amie se mordiller les lèvres.

Elle était visiblement déchirée entre l'envie de se confier et de se sentir épauler et celle de garder cela uniquement pour elle, au risque de se sentir étouffée.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Elena lui rapporta la quasi-totalité de la conversation qu'elle avait tenu avec le frère de Klaus et de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce sujet.

D'après ce que lui racontait Elena, Elijah avait beaucoup de raisons d'en vouloir, à tel point qu'il veuille le tuer, à son propre frère. Mais si elle lui rapportait vraiment l'intégralité de la conversation, elle avait l'impression, même sans avoir été présente, que le vampire conservait encore beaucoup de pitié et d'attachement envers Klaus. Une pitié qu'elle avait déjà ressentie en sa présence ce jour-là. Même si d'un côté ce détail l'avait fait douter sur les véritables intentions d'Elijah, elle ne voulait pas être déçue et préférait y croire, parce que, comme l'avait dit Elena, c'était peut-être leur seul espoir et elles n'avaient plus le courage, ni l'envie de le faire. Alors elle ne se posa plus d'autres questions à ce sujet, préférant sans doute fermer les yeux sur les éléments qui ne collaient pas au reste de l'histoire qu'Elijah avait raconté à Elena. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, de temps à autre.

Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Elena ne souhaitait pas que les Salvatore apprennent la vérité au sujet de son absence durant l'après-midi. Damon était déjà devenu fou alors qu'elle n'avait rien caché de ses intentions, alors elle n'osait imaginer la manière dont il réagirait s'il venait à l'apprendre. Elle pensait d'ailleurs que Stefan serait vexé de savoir qu'Elena avait risqué sa vie en se retrouvant seule avec un vampire, passablement inconnu, qui pouvait devenir dangereux. Lui non plus ne devait rien savoir.

-Tu vas devoir... être sacrifiée ? Il ne peut rien faire contre ça ? Et s'il ne parvenait pas à te garder en vie et humaine après cela ?

-Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire. Je prends le risque, malgré tout. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il puisse me mentir à ce sujet, sinon, pourquoi m'aurait-il avoué immédiatement que je devais tout de même être tuée par Klaus ? Il … Je préfère vraiment y croire... Mais personne ne doit le savoir, parce que je sais que dans leur désir de me protéger, ils réduiraient ce plan à néant.

Par « ils », elle parlait surtout des Salvatore. Bella doutait que Caroline, puisse agir contre son gré. Mais elle serait capable d'avouer tout à Stefan dans le but de protéger Elena, au risque de la trahir.

.

-Si le sacrifice n'a pas lieu, Elijah m'a expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas atteindre Klaus. C'est l'un des moyens pour le tuer. Et s'il n'y arrive pas juste après le rituel, il aurait un autre moyen de le faire et il ferait tout pour y parvenir. Mais dans tous les cas, il faut que le sacrifice ait lieu et ensuite, cela ne me concernerait plus. J'aurais juste à éviter de montrer à Klaus que je suis encore vivante s'il venait à survivre. Elijah se chargera du reste si quelque chose venait à ne pas fonctionner. C'est le meilleur moyen de tous nous protéger.

Bella acquiesça. Bien évidemment, elle était d'accord avec le point de vue d'Elena au sujet d'Elijah. Étrangement, l'idée qu'elle soit elle aussi impliquée, au cas où Elijah ne parvenait pas à vaincre son frère, ne lui parvint pas immédiatement à l'esprit.

-Il a demandé le livre que tu as trouvé dans la crypte. Bonnie ne parvient pas à le déchiffrer de toute manière et ce n'est pas comme ça que nous trouverons ce que Klaus attend de toi. Nous le lui donnerons, qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est évident. Je ne pense pas qu'Elijah pourra avancer dans son plan, s'il peut me protéger moi aussi, s'il n'a aucune idée de ce que son frère me veut. Si la réponse est dans ce bouquin et qu'il peut le lire, alors soit. Qu'on le lui donne, de toute façon, le garder avec nous ne servirait à rien. Et peut-être qu'il n'y a rien de si important là-dedans.

Elena pinça les lèvres un instant et haussa les épaules.

-Je pense que, quoi qu'il puisse contenir, cela pourrait nous être utile. Après tout, tu en avais rêvé, cela doit vouloir dire quelque chose.

.

Bella avait presque oublié que ce genre de cauchemars l'avait hantée et qu'ils étaient réels. Enfin, ils voulaient dire quelque chose. Parfois, elle ne se sentait pas du tout impliquée dans ces histoires et ne souhaitait pas se battre, elle laissait juste faire les choses, donnant son avis ou réfléchissant lorsqu'on le lui demandait. Et d'autres fois, elle se sentait paniquée à la simple idée qu'un vampire tel que Klaus, un hybride d'après ce qu'Elena venait de lui avouer, soit à leurs trousses et menace chaque membre du groupe.

-Alors nous le lui donnerons dès que Bonnie nous le rendra, répondit Bella avec presque autant de détermination que semblait avoir Elena.

Complices mais à présent silencieuses, les deux humaines se jetèrent un long regard entendu qui, malgré ce qu'elles tentaient de penser, laissait apparaître d'horribles inquiétudes.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Bella était remonté dans sa chambre depuis quelques temps déjà en laissant Elena seule au rez-de-chaussée lorsque Stefan franchit enfin la porte d'entrée. La jeune fille se leva du sofa sur lequel elle s'était allongée, sortant de ses suppositions et de ses pensées qui ressassaient toujours la même chose : le plan et les risques, pour se retourner vers son petit ami qui semblait encore plus exténué et démoralisé qu'auparavant. Elle sourit doucement en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

-Ça a été ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure de peur de réveiller Bella qu'elle croyait endormie. Quand je suis rentrée, Bella m'a dit que tu es parti précipitamment. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Un vilain pli angoissé se forma sur le visage d'Elena qui observait les traits tirés de Stefan.

-Alaric pensait avoir trouvé une piste au sujet d'Elijah et de Klaus, après avoir quitté le Grill et il m'a appelé pour qu'on puisse vérifier cela ensemble. Je ne sais pas si c'est une véritable avancée, mais les pistes sont étrangement brouillées et au final, nous n'avons rien de concluant.

.

Il soupira, découragée et il semblait avoir définitivement perdu son sourire. Elena, lorsqu'elle le regardait, avait l'impression de fondre d'amour et de tendresse pour lui. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle avait le plus envie de tout lui raconter, de lui parler à cœur ouvert. Mais elle n'allait jamais au bout de ses désirs, de peur de l'éloigner encore plus d'elle et d'entendre sa peur. En cet instant, elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle en avait plus appris sur Klaus grâce à Elijah, mais elle doutait que ce soit le moment propice. Il était si contrarié qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à connaître ses imprudences et ses mensonges. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait été idiote en disant à Bella de garder le secret.

Certes, Damon ne devait rien savoir et elle lui faisait totalement confiance à ce sujet, sachant parfaitement que Bella resterait muette. Mais Stefan avait le droit de savoir. Il saurait l'écouter et la comprendre et il avait d'ailleurs semblé être d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient tous essayer d'accorder un semblant de confiance à Elijah. Cependant, elle craignait qu'il ne réagisse pas vraiment comme elle l'aurait voulu si elle lui disait maintenant alors qu'il ne semblait pas encore prêt. Elle détestait avoir à lui mentir, mais elle avait un accord avec Elijah, elle avait offert tous ses espoirs, ce qu'il lui restait.

.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je vais bien, répondit-il en caressant pensivement sa joue, je suis juste fatigué. Et je suis inquiet.

-Comme nous tous, murmura Elena en fermant les yeux, tu as revu Damon ? Il semble vraiment être blessé par tout ça...

-Je l'ai vu au Grill. Tu avais raison : il était avec Alaric mais il m'a ignoré. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et elle frissonna, envahie d'amour et de désespoir. Elle se haïssait pour avoir à lui mentir aujourd'hui. Mais elle finirait par se rattraper et elle lui confiera cette entrevue avec Elijah. Cela ne changera rien au fait qu'elle lui ait menti durant quelques temps. Et même s'il restera silencieux à ce sujet, elle savait qu'il allait lui en vouloir.

-Il finira par se calmer et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, dit-il en souriant faiblement.

Elle répondit à son sourire et son regard chocolat brilla de mille feux.

-Bien sûr. Nous nous en sortirons, comme toujours.

.

La plus belle chose qu'elle pouvait ressentir, excepté son amour pour lui, était l'espoir. Elle ne l'avait que trop rarement perdu, et elle s'y accrochait corps et âme. L'espoir que tout irait bien, que personne d'autre ne disparaîtra. Et que pour la première fois, chacun puisse vivre pleinement et sereinement, sans avoir à surveiller constamment ses arrières. Caroline vivrait sa nouvelle vie de vampire, elle continuerait à organiser milles soirées, plus belles les unes que les autres, et elle trouverait peut-être la paix. Comme tout le monde pouvait l'espérait.

-Parfaitement, répondit Stefan avec un éclat d'espoir et d'ironie dans la voix, et nous vivrons tous heureux.

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui la soulagea et lui fit presque oublier son mensonge.

-Ce serait merveilleux.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, doucement et tendrement et elle se sentit revivre. Elena ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir de contentement.

-Tu m'avais manqué, avoua-t-elle.

-Manqué? Mais j'étais toujours avec toi.

Elle secoua la tête, continuant à sourire.

-Non, ce n'est pas ta présence, mais... J'avais l'impression que nous nous étions éloignés. Tu sais, depuis l'arrivée de Klaus et surtout depuis...

Elena leva les yeux vers le premier étage où se trouvait la chambre attribuée à Bella. Stefan suivit son regard et sembla comprendre.

.

-Tu étais tellement inquiet que tu passais la plupart de ton temps, même lorsque nous étions ensemble, à te morfondre et … Tu ne souriais plus vraiment... Cela me faisait mal et j'étais angoissée. J'avais besoin de faire comme si tout allait bien et je ne supporterais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, Stefan. Parce qu'on a déjà frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises et qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'on ne s'en sorte pas aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin d'y croire, vraiment et je veux que tu y crois de toutes tes forces, toi aussi.

Un éclat de douleur traversa le regard du vampire qui resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus fort à chaque seconde.

-Je suis désolé, tenta Stefan, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que Klaus pouvait s'attaquer à l'un d'entre nous dès que possible. J'étais tellement inquiet... Et je le suis encore... Mais je ne m'éloigne pas de toi, Elena. Je t'aime, plus que tout et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'empêcher de te tuer ou de te faire du mal. Mais... J'ai perdu espoir. Pendant quelques instants, parce qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de moyen pour te sauver la vie. Tu ne veux pas devenir un vampire et même si cela me tue, je respecterais ton choix, Elena. Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses pour l'éternité si je te fais cela. Je voudrais l'éviter... Cela me rend malade...

Une tension apparut dans sa mâchoire et elle lui caressa doucement la joue de son pouce, le forçant à rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux.

-Alors nous le tuerons. Nous allons empêcher cela et je resterais humaine et tu pourras m'aimer, encore et encore. D'accord ?

Il acquiesça lentement, laissant son regard soutenir le sien, avec passion.

-Et nous ne perdrons jamais espoir. C'est ce qui nous fera vivre et c'est ce qui nous aidera. C'est ce qui m'a toujours aidé. Nous allons tous survivre. Et je suis certaine qu'Elijah pourra nous soutenir. J'en suis persuadée et j'ai envie d'y croire de toutes mes forces.

Stefan ne répliqua rien, et il sembla s'en convaincre mentalement lui aussi. A nouveau, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle l'embrassait tendrement à nouveau.

-Je t'aime. Et on réussira à survivre, insista-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant et posa son front contre le sien.

-Nous l'avons toujours fait, ajouta-t-il.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

_« -Je suis désolé Isabella. _

_ Le visage de Klaus semblait pourtant inexpressif, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il s'excusait véritablement._

_-Je suis désolé de devoir te tuer. _

_ Elle était assise, dans un endroit si sombre qu'elle ne distinguait rien d'autre que la silhouette de Klaus, mais elle n'aurait su dire s'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur en plein jour, ou à l'intérieur d'une maison, d'une crypte... Elle ne voyait tout simplement aucun détail, aucun meuble, aucune lueur, mise à part celle qui éclairait l'hybride. C'était comme si le reste n'était pas important. Pourtant, elle était bel et bien assise sur quelque chose, elle le sentait mais elle ne pouvait en définir la matière. De la pierre ? Sur un carrelage ? Du parquet ? Un fauteuil ? Dans l'herbe ? _

_ Bella était incapable d'ailleurs de se situer dans le temps. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était seule avec Klaus et qu'ils parlaient comme si cela était... normal. Et elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne sentait pas la terreur grimper à une vitesse fulgurante en elle comme la première fois où elle l'avait vu dans un contexte totalement différent. Elle semblait aussi calme qu'il pouvait l'être. _

_-Je n'ai pas le choix mais je n'ai rien contre toi. Je dois le faire. Est-ce que tu comprends ? _

_ Elle se demandait pour quelle raison il souhaitait se justifier. Klaus n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait des comptes à rendre, elle l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, il le faisait. Et sans rien montrer d'autre qu'un calme olympien. Malgré tout, elle pensait qu'il était sincère. Une fois de plus, elle ne ressentit rien d'autre que de la pitié. Mais la rage avait disparue de son corps. C'était un sentiment qu'elle trouvait inutile. _

_-Oui, s'entendit-elle avouer. _

_ Il s'approcha d'elle et elle ne tenta pas de fuir. Elle ne trembla pas. Elle attendait la suite, le regard fixé sur son visage qui sembla se tendre dans la colère lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de s'excuser pour quelque chose totalement inutile. _

_-Je dois m'assurer qu'on ne tentera plus de m'évincer, Isabella. Et pour cela, je vais devoir te tuer, sa voix était aussi douce qu'à l'ordinaire puis elle s'assombrit, je suis l'hybride, l'originel et je ne peux pas être tué. Si pour cela, certains doivent perdre la vie, alors ainsi soit-il et je n'hésiterais jamais. _

_-Pourquoi cherches-tu à me parler, alors ? _

_ Il eut un sourire à la fois amusé et narquois qui illumina son visage d'un éclat ténébreux. _

_-Je ne cherche pas à prouver quoique ce soit, ni à excuser mes choix. J'ai juste envie de parler avant que le moment ne soit venu. Et tu devrais savoir que je n'ai rien contre toi, mais que c'est simplement tombé sur toi. Tu es un obstacle pour moi et je n'ai jamais toléré les obstacles. Je veux être sûr que plus rien ne sera mis en travers de ma route par ces foutues sorcières. _

_ Il haussa les épaules et continua à sourire. _

_-Je suis donc désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi, Isabella. _

_ Il lui parlait avec cette même expression sereine sur le visage. Et elle savait que quoiqu'il puisse dire, il irait au bout de ce qu'il envisageait. Elle devait mourir pour lui permettre de vivre, sans menaces pour lui barrer la route. C'était simplement une conversation destinée à le lui expliquer, alors que dans quelques heures, elle serait morte et que ce ne serait plus si important. Elle était d'ailleurs incapable de savoir si ses paroles n'étaient qu'une stratégie ou s'il était capable de ressentir un semblant de remord. Elle s'en fichait. L'issue serait la même. _

_ Ce fut toujours sans colère et sans peur qu'elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait, comme dans ses premiers cauchemars où l'ensemble du groupe tentait de l'en dissuader. _

_-C'est l'heure, ma belle, prononça-t-il alors que son visage s'effaçait peu à peu sous ses yeux. »_

_._

_._

_._

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, allongée toute habillée sur le lit de la chambre qu'elle occupait dans le manoir.

Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de Klaus. Et comme toujours, elle était tétanisée, à l'instar de son cauchemar ou elle semblait calme et déterminée à mourir. Son cœur battait encore à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine, la rendant nauséeuse et tremblante. Bella essuya la sueur qui avait coulé sur son front et tenta de s'apaiser. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Même si elle avait parfois laissé son esprit vagabondé à tel point qu'elle avait cru que ses rêves étaient prémonitoires, elle n'était pas certaine que cela puisse réellement arrivé. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une fabulation de son esprit qui s'inquiétait et qui mêlait ses craintes inconscientes et ses souvenirs pour rendre le rêve réaliste.

.

_Oui, c'était ça._

_._

Elle soupira de soulagement et elle se détendit lentement, s'appuyant sur les oreillers. Elle ne savait pas durant combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi exténuée, autant physiquement que moralement. C'était toujours la même rengaine : elle avait beau dormir pendant quelques heures, plusieurs fois par jour - elle était incapable de faire une nuit complète – elle avait toujours l'impression de n'avoir pas pu se reposer depuis des lustres.

Et cela la rendait soit nerveuse, soit en totale déraison et même défaitiste. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, mais elle semblait l'être de plus en plus. Elle suivait l'avis d'Elena, en étant en parfait accord avec elle, en prenant des risques et elle ne pouvait pas émettre de véritables doutes. Quand son esprit divaguait et tentait de peser le pour et le contre, pour n'importe quelle situation mais surtout en ce qui concernait l'arrivée du nouveau vampire, elle capitulait toujours et se persuadait avec espoir que tout irait bien. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle se battait encore et sa raison tentait de reprendre le dessus.

Mais elle ne pouvait repousser l'espoir qui la forçait à avancer. Même si elle devait mourir, elle espérait qu'elle serait la seule et qu'ils survivent tous, à sa place. Elle priait bien sûr pour avoir encore assez de temps pour vivre et s'en sortir, mais elle ne regretterait rien si elle ne pouvait être sauvée. Elle mourrait pour ses amis. Pour qu'elle n'ait pas à subir une nouvelle perte qui la terrasserait. A quoi bon continuer à vivre, survivre à ça, si elle devait perdre ce à quoi elle tenait le plus ? Si tout se brisait autour d'elle ? Si elle pouvait empêcher cela, empêcher les massacre, alors elle n'hésiterait pas.

.

Malgré tout, elle gardait encore l'espoir dont Elena parlait avant tant d'amour. L'espoir de s'en sortir et de s'attacher encore à Damon, d'apprendre, de survivre et de pouvoir encore l'aimer comme elle le détestait parfois. C'était cela qui pouvait l'aider à remonter à la surface et elle n'accepterait jamais qu'il puisse mourir, à sa place, en faisant un énième geste stupide comme lorsqu'il avait enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur d'Elijah. Elle se consolait, si elle devait mourir pour leur sauver la vie, qu'elle avait eu la chance de vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel, malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait eu à surmonter et qu'elle tentait encore maintenant de surmonter. Elle avait eu le temps de mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait envers Damon, elle avait eu le temps d'avoir de nouveaux amis, elle avait pu découvrir quelque chose de beau enfoui dans les yeux bleus du vampire et qui n'apparaissait que trop rarement. Elle avait eu assez de temps pour évoluer suffisamment et elle espérait que Charlie en serait fier.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir à tout prix. Bella avait simplement conscience que cette possibilité pouvait arriver plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pense et que si elle tentait de se battre, elle risquait de mettre ceux qu'elle aimait en danger, si le plan d'Elijah venait à échouer. Alors cela serait inutile de tenter d'u échapper encore et encore. Mais elle rêvait, comme Elena, comme tous, de vivre et d'apprendre, de connaître et de ressentir. Elle voulait continuer à avancer, elle voulait s'en sortir et enfin apprécier le fait de respirer. Elle voulait encore passer assez de temps pour apprendre à déchiffrer Damon sans se tromper, pour voir encore et encore son regard sur elle, pour revoir son sourire, chaque jour.

Cette possibilité était d'autant plus préférable et belle que celle de mourir et de voir ces rêves et ces désirs sombrer dans le néant. Pour cela, il fallait, elle devait croire, que le plan d'Elijah pouvait fonctionner. Qu'ils pouvaient être heureux, ensembles, un jour.

Elena avait raison, le soir de la mort de son père, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait comprendre que l'espoir était quelque chose qui pouvait la rendre plus forte, plus déterminée et qui pourrait peut-être la sauver.

C'était vraiment un sentiment magnifique et magique.

.

Bella s'étira, glissant les doigts sur les draps qu'elle avait froissés durant son sommeil visiblement agité. Sa main rencontra quelque chose qui ressemblait à du carton, ou un papier plus ou moins épais. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'elle s'était endormie, le livre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer toujours entre ses mains, mais elle se souvenait l'avoir reposé sur la table de chevet bien avant. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, et elle venait seulement de le remarquer. La seule lumière qui lui permettait de distinguer les contours de la pièce, provenait de la lune et des étoiles qui éclairaient le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

Elle chercha l'interrupteur et plissa les yeux lorsque la lumière illumina la chambre subitement. Elle dut prendre quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'éclairage avant de pouvoir baisser les yeux vers le morceau de carton entre ses doigts.

Lorsque sa vue fut habituée, elle remarqua que ce qu'elle tenait entre les doigts étaient un carton d'invitation d'un blanc étincelant. Du moins, cela u ressemblait. Ou une carte de visite. En tout cas, la matière semblait bien trop raffinée pour que cela provienne d'autre chose.

Surprise, Bella le retourna entre ses doigts et comprit, alors qu'elle ne voyait aucune trace d'écriture, qu'il fallait l'ouvrir comme un carnet. A l'intérieur, dans une calligraphie parfaite et noble, elle lut le message qui lui était adressé.

.

**« Nous devrions nous rencontrer.**

**Elijah. »**

**.**

Même sans avoir lu son prénom à la suite de cette petite phrase, elle aurait facilement pu devenir que cette carte venait de lui. Il avait rencontré Elena un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour parler et il était évident, qu'étant aussi impliquée qu'elle, il tenait à la voir, seule, afin d'établir un plan, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Bien sûr, il ne tolérerait aucun refus. D'ailleurs, elle avait donné son accord avec sincérité et il ne pensait pas qu'elle manquerait à sa parole, comme lui n'u manquerait pas non plus. Elle imaginait que, lorsque les choses se seront apaisées, il tente aussi d'établir le contact avec les Salvatore.

Bella rangea le message dans son livre afin de la cacher. Elle ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un le remarque. Surtout pas Damon. Il avait déjà exprimé son désaccord et elle ne pouvait imaginer de quelle manière il réagirait s'il se rendait compte qu'elle prenait des risques pour rencontrer « un inconnu passablement dangereux ». Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait encore avoir cet espoir, si elle voulait essayer de s'en sortir en vie, comme tous les autres, elle devrait faire des choix et apprendre à mentir convenablement.

.

Elle sortit enfin du lit, posant un pied sur le sol et remarqua pour la première fois à quel point le manoir respirait la tranquillité. Elle ne savait même pas si Elena était toujours là, ou si elle était partie rejoindre Stefan. Peut-être qu'ils dormaient déjà. Elle ne savait pas avec exactitude l'heure à laquelle elle s'était réveillée, mais elle imaginait qu'il était tard.

Tout ceci lui avait totalement fait oublier qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis un long moment déjà, et même si elle n'en sentait pas spécialement le besoin, elle savait qu'elle devrait manger et éviter de s'affaiblir inutilement. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu ses instincts naturels qui lui dictaient ses besoins vitaux. Dont celui de se nourrir. Et elle trouvait cela stupide.

Bella croqua dans son sandwich, appréciant et admirant le calme de la maisonnée. La voiture d'Elena était encore sur la pelouse devant le manoir, à côté de celle de Stefan ce qui lui indiquait qu'ils étaient déjà rentrés depuis quelques temps déjà et qu'ils dormaient profondément tandis qu'elle était sûrement partie pour une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie. C'était risible et désagréable de voir qu'elle perdait totalement la notion du temps ces derniers temps. Cela lui était rarement arrivé et c'était assurément cela qui la fatiguait de plus en plus, même si elle parvenait à dormir de temps à autres, en pleine journée ou quelques heures la nuit. Ces cycles de sommeil devenaient catastrophiques.

Pensive elle avala la dernière bouchée et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la fenêtre, vérifiant encore si Damon venait d'apparaître dans l'allée. Depuis l'après-midi, il n'avait plus donné signe de vie et elle imaginait qu'il tentait de se détendre après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais cela l'inquiétait. Il était rarement si bouleversé et en colère, mais lorsque cela arrivait, elle savait qu'il buvait sans cesse et que c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il devenait totalement instable et dangereux. L'alcool et la contrariété, ou toute autre émotion qui pouvait le rendre malade.

Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait plus et qu'elle avait besoin de voir comment il allait, même s'il risquait de ne pas apprécier.

Elle avait simplement besoin de lui, qu'il l'accepte ou pas.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Pour s'enivrer et oublier, pour ne plus rien ressentir, il lui fallait une quantité d'alcool monstrueuse. Lorsqu'il parvenait à ce stade, cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Alors que les humains auraient depuis longtemps sombré dans un coma éthylique, il ne ressentait que les effets « habituels » qui s'estompaient facilement au bout de quelques heures. Alors, il devait recommencer, encore et encore. Ce n'était jamais suffisant et il repartait de ses beuveries encore plus frustré que lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Il était minuit passé lorsqu'il termina son verre, accoudé à la même place que l'après-midi au Mystic Grill. Il avait commencé à boire avec Ric, puis Stefan était arrivé et avait emporté le professeur d'histoire avec lui. Blondie était apparue à son tour pour rencontrer Matt qui était de service. Il s'était amusé à les regarder se disputer, sans réellement chercher à espionner leur conversation qui ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, c'était que cela ne marcherait pas et que Blondie en souffrait.

Il avait toujours aimé voir le désarroi des autres, surtout quand il était si en colère et désespéré qu'aujourd'hui. Cela l'amusait et lui faisait oublier durant quelques instants qu'il avait des envies de meurtres.

Il avait bu et encore bu le restant de la journée, continuant à se morfondre. Il savait depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour lui de parvenir à réfléchir, parce que c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il agissait de manière stupide, qu'il tuait, mais c'était toujours mieux que de passer ses nerfssur son frère ou sur les deux humaines. Il leurs épargnaient cela et d'ailleurs, il se l'épargnait à lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter d'autres conneries sur sa liste qui était déjà bien remplie depuis des décennies.

.

Passablement ivre, mais encore capable de se maîtriser, Damon quitta le Grill, finalement déterminé à rentrer au manoir, même si cela ne l'enchantait guère. Il n'était pas encore parvenu à ce qu'il voulait : oublier et se détendre. C'était même loin d'être le cas.

Il ne supportait pas la mission suicide qu'Elena avait lancée en acceptant l'aide de cet Elijah, elle avait d'ailleurs entraînée Bella, même s'il savait qu'elle s'était sûrement forgé ses propres conclusions de façon stupide, et elles les entraîneraient tous dans leur chute. Et si sa foirait ? Parce qu'il savait que ce serait forcément le cas, que ce vampire-faussement-noble allait juste les utiliser pour autre chose, ils n'avaient encore aucun plan de secours. Et d'ailleurs, cela pourrait les empêcher de s'en sortir.

Si Elena n'était pas si têtue et s'il ne risquait pas de se faire haïr encore plus pour le restant de son éternité, il la transformerait en vampire. Et le problème de sa survie serait réglé, ce qui leur donnerait le temps, au cas où, de trouver le moyen de tuer Klaus.

Si Bella avait un véritable instinct de survie, il ne serait pas si en colère. Comment pouvait-elle risquer sa vie, parce qu'elle le faisait forcément, aussi stupidement ?

.

Cela le rendait fou. Leur humanité qui les rendait si idiotes l'énervait. Et Stefan, cet imbécile, semblait suivre Elena comme un petit chien, acceptant qu'elle prenne autant de risques et qu'elle envisage elle aussi sa propre mort si quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. Cela n'avait rien d'héroïque. Pour aucune d'entre elle. C'était comme si, malgré leur semblant d'espoirs, les deux humaines étaient déjà résignées au fond d'elles-mêmes. C'était ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'Elijah avait fait son apparition et qu'elles avaient acceptés son « aide ». Cela le faisait rire.

.

_Je suis amoureuse de toi._

.

Quoiqu'il puisse faire, ou penser, cela le ramenait systématiquement à cet aveu qui l'avait véritablement tétanisé. Elle n'avait vraiment aucun instinct de survie, ou elle était vraiment parvenue à prévoir ses faits et gestes. Mais il préférait penser que Bella soit devenu folle. Cela le révulsait d'avoir l'impression d'être encore humain au point d'être aussi facilement déchiffrable.

Damon avait d'autres choses à penser, mais cela s'emmêlait automatiquement avec elle. L'emplissant à la fois de colère et de contentement.

Il avait eu le temps d'apprendre, depuis les premiers instants durant lesquels il l'avait fréquenté, que Bella ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Si elle s'était comportée comme une humaine normale, il aurait sûrement fait d'elle sa « petite amie hypnotisée » et il aurait pu la maîtriser comme il le souhaitait. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'elle soit différente et que son esprit lui résiste, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais pris de verveine ! Oh, il se souvenait l'avoir haï pour cela, pour sa différence, pour l'expression de son visage, pour la curiosité dans son regard alors qu'elle aurait dû ressentir de la terreur… En vérité, elle avait tout fait pour le rendre dingue, alors qu'au départ, c'était lui qui voulait la faire tourner en bourrique. Au final, le jeu s'était retourné contre lui et personne n'avait gagné. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques victoires et défaites, mais rien de définitif. Il l'avait maudit pour ça.

Si Damon avait pu parvenir à l'hypnotiser et à totalement maîtriser les événements, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui : encore plus perdu, si cela était possible. Il aurait pu cesser le jeu dès que possible, il ne se serait pas attaché à elle et elle ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse de lui. Il aurait pu se concentrer uniquement sur Elena afin de l'épargner de Klaus, sans s'occuper de Bella.

Mais il avait pu apprendre que jamais rien ne se passait comme prévu lorsqu'il s'agissait d'eux. De Bella et lui. Surtout d'elle, en fait.

Parce que oui, il ne pouvait nier qu'au final, il s'était attaché à cette stupide et insupportable humaine. Doucement, si lentement qu'il n'avait jamais perçu les signes avant-coureurs, mais c'était arrivé. Bien avant qu'elle ne lui avoue qu'elle l'aimait. Et maintenant cela le terrifiait presque autant que la présence de Klaus et d'Elijah à Mystic Falls.

.

Il pouvait parfaitement laisser Bella l'aimer, il pouvait rendre les armes. Mais l'expérience lui avait appris que cela n'était jamais bon pour lui de laisser ressortir son humanité : il terminait toujours encore plus blessé. Et cela pourrait arriver aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il savait que les Cullen continuait à rôder, et que l'humaine risquait de mourir.

Et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à tout recommencer, à se forger à nouveau une personnalité détestable et forte. Si son humanité reprenait le dessus, cela devenait dangereux pour lui.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre : il ne parvenait pas à la tuer, ni à l'éviter trop longtemps. S'il essayait de le faire, il finissait toujours par aller la retrouver, pour une quelconque raison, sans s'en rendre compte. C'était automatique.

C'était parfois pour l'embrasser. Pour lui faire l'amour ou pour la détester et lui hurler dessus. Ne jamais pour la mordre et la tuer comme il avait pu le faire avec les autres humains. Et pourtant, il y avait songé tant de fois que…

.

-Hé ! Vous pourriez faire attention !

Surpris dans ses pensées, Damon écarquilla les yeux après avoir heurté quelqu'un et baissa les yeux vers la silhouette fine d'une adolescente. Le choc ne l'avait pas fait bouger d'un millimètre, mais l'humaine s'était retrouvée allongée sur le trottoir. Elle semblait en colère et vexée mais elle ne se releva pas. Il devina qu'elle attendait qu'il s'excuse puis l'aide à se redresser, mais cela lui était égal. Il patienta, espérant qu'elle sortirait de son chemin et de son champ de vision, parce qu'elle lui bloquait l'accès à sa portière de voiture.

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir, encore plus énervée qu'elle ne le fût précédemment et se décida à se lever.

-Vous auriez au moins pu m'aider et vous excuser !

Damon fronça les sourcils, sentant l'agacement reprendre à nouveau le contrôle de son esprit et pinça les lèvres lui offrant l'un de ses plus beaux rictus.

-Tu t'es mise en travers de mon chemin. Pousse-toi !

Il ne tentait pas de l'hypnotiser parce qu'il n'y avait tout bonnement pas pensé. L'alcool parvenait, parfois, à lui faire oublier qu'il était un vampire et qu'il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait des humains.

-Je me suis mise en travers de ton chemin, s'étrangla-t-elle visiblement outrée, tu rigoles ! Tu es tellement saoul que tu ne regardais pas devant toi !

.

Elle avait décidé d'oublier sa stupide politesse en le tutoyant. Il s'en fichait pas mal, mais remarquer ce changement le fit sourire de plus belle. Il continua à la regarder, tandis que son visage devenait livide de rage. Le Mystic Grill n'avait pas encore fermé ses portes, et la plupart des badauds y étaient encore enfermés, terminant leur beuverie. Il entendait leurs cris de joie d'ici.

Personne ne verra, ni n'entendra rien s'il la tuait. Cela lui éviterait de perdre plus de temps en forçant certains à oublier. Son envie de meurtre reprenait le dessus et il tentait de peser le pour et le contre et de sentir, derrière sa sensation d'ivresse, s'il lui restait encore de la place pour la vider de son sang qui serait délicieux.

_Il était un tueur, et il aimait ça. _

Et elle l'avait cherché. Elle restait plantée devant lui, dans cette rue presque déserte, au beau milieu de la nuit à attendre des excuses qui ne viendraient pas. S'il la tuait, il s'enivrerait de son essence et il dirait au revoir à tous ses malheureux problèmes qui le tiraillaient de plus en plus. C'était une échappatoire de qualité.

Mais cela lui prendrait du temps pour ensuite faire disparaître le corps : il ne pouvait pas la laisser en pleine rue, au risque d'être réveillé un peu plus tard par le Shérif Forbes qui dénoncerait une nouvelle attaque de vampire. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter un nouveau conflit.

.

Son immobilité et son silence, après l'avoir agacée, semblèrent effrayer l'humaine qui recula d'un pas en remarquant son sourire sarcastique et dangereux.

_Il aimait tuer et il n'arrêterait pas. _

Damon avança à son tour et plongea son regard dans le sien, se délectant de sa peur. Elle, au moins, semblait avoir un véritable instinct de survie. Il soupira finalement.

- Va-t'en. Et je serais toi, j'éviterais de croiser mon chemin dans les jours à venir, je pourrais changer d'avis.

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il l'avait hypnotisée, mais elle s'enfuit dans le sens opposé où elle semblait aller avant qu'il ne la percute, sans demander son reste.

Dès que le bruit de ses pas se fit plus lointain, Damon pu enfin ouvrir la portière de sa voiture.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû la tuer.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Il s'engagea sur la pelouse, observant la sérénité apparente du manoir. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il n'avait rien d'effrayant même quand on savait que deux vampires vivaient à l'intérieur. C'était une bâtisse typique de cette petite ville et cela resterait sûrement son repaire favori, malgré tous les souvenirs que cela impliquait et que cela semblait être le lieu idéal pour un véritable concentré de problèmes en tout genre.

Cependant, il semblait calme et Damon devinait que Stefan était déjà endormi, avec Elena. Cela lui éviterait sûrement une conversation et des remontrances de leur part dont il n'avait pas besoin. Il n'était pas encore prêt à les voir sans être envahi par l'envie de s'énerver à nouveau.

Une faible lumière, différente de celle de la cheminée, émanait des grandes fenêtres du salon. Il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Depuis que Stefan l'avait invité à vivre avec eux, pour ne pas la laisser seule et afin de pouvoir la garder sous leur protection, elle passait la plupart de ses nuits à se morfondre dans le salon ou dans sa chambre, victime d'insomnie chronique.

Quand il avait été certain qu'elle resterait ici en permanence, juste après la mort du Shérif, il avait pris soin de l'éviter le plus possible. Il ne voulait plus avoir à ressentir cette pitié et cette compassion qui l'avait envahi le soir où il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il l'avait évitée ensuite, du moins jusqu'à l'enterrement de son père afin de reprendre le contrôle. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant la porte de sa chambre, alors qu'il rentrait au beau milieu de la nuit, lorsqu'il était certain de ne pas la croiser quelque part dans le manoir. Il restait quelques secondes, écoutant les battements irréguliers de son cœur qui lui prouvaient qu'elle ne dormait que rarement.

Damon s'était bien vite résigné et avait cessé de se cacher. Comme elle l'avait soulignée ensuite, ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir peur et il lui avait ri au nez. Il n'était pas terrifié, il évitait simplement de se retrouver dans des situations dont il n'avait plus le contrôle, sans jamais y parvenir réellement.

.

Le vampire passa la porte d'entrée et jeta sa veste sur le premier meuble qu'il aperçut, rattrapant de justesse un bibelot qui menaçait de tomber et de réveiller toute la maisonnée. Il jeta un coup d'œil au salon, percevant les battements du cœur de Bella. Il savait, bien avant d'entrer, qu'elle était encore une fois allongée dans le sofa, au coin du feu. C'était la seule chose qui semblait l'apaiser suffisamment pour qu'elle parvienne à somnoler quelques heures. Et il pouvait facilement dire qu'elle s'était endormie.

Quand elle était éveillée, son cœur la trahissait : elle avait beau être en train de lire, il battait irrégulièrement reflétant sûrement ses états d'esprits. Elle n'était paisible, en apparence, que lorsqu'elle parvenait à dormir mais il se doutait qu'il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars.

Damon se pencha par-dessus le dossier du sofa et la regarda avec curiosité. Il eut un sourire amusé quant à sa position inconfortable, totalement recroquevillée sur elle-même et pourtant si paisible. Totalement hors-du-temps, comme si tout était normal et qu'aucun événement marquant avait précédemment fait obstacle à sa sérénité.

Il cessa de l'observer et récupéra son verre, qui avait été abandonné dans la journée lors de l'arrivée du frère de Klaus et il le termina d'un trait, appréciant la douce chaleur qui se répandait immédiatement dans son corps mort, le soulageant de toutes les manières possibles.

.

Près de lui, le cœur de Bella sembla rater un battement, signe qu'elle rêvait ou qu'elle s'éveillait. Il pencha pour la seconde possibilité lorsqu'elle bougea lentement, détendant ses jambes qui étaient auparavant collées contre sa poitrine. Elle soupira, porta une main contre son visage avec lassitude et se redressa sur un coude.

La lumière du feu qui faiblissait dans la cheminée caressa son visage et la força à ouvrir les yeux. Cela colorait légèrement son visage. Puis elle le remarqua, elle mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver toutes ses facultés motrices et intellectuelles et parla d'une voix étrangement éraillée :

-Quelle heure…

Elle ne termina pas sa question, coupée par la fatigue qui semblait encore l'habiter.

-L'heure de dormir.

Hébétée, Bella jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, comme si elle venait seulement de remarquer qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle semblait avoir perdu la notion du temps. Soit il s'écoulait trop vite pour elle, ou trop lentement, ce qui au final, la rendait incapable de s'y retrouver sans hésitation.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Sa voix était redevenue normale et elle sembla sortir de son état comateux.

-Non, répondit-il ne souhaitant pas s'engager dans une trop longue conversation maintenant.

.

Parce qu'il savait que Bella voudrait parler et tenter de le ramener à la raison en ce qui concernait Elijah. Et il n'était pas prêt à débattre sur ce sujet, la colère l'animait encore et il avait toujours cette désagréable impression de trahison de leur part.

Il la regarda se relever, difficilement, sur ses jambes ankylosées et une expression de souffrance tira son visage l'espace d'un instant. Finalement, elle se tourna totalement vers lui pour le jauger et il s'en sentit frustré.

-Tu es toujours en colère ?

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Damon face à cette question stupide.

-Ouais, on peut dire que je le suis, il haussa les épaules, ce n'est pas comme si mon avis était important. Mais ça va. J'ai juste besoin de digérer tout ça.

Conversation terminée. Il avait envie de dormir ou de continuer à boire. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était loin de rêver d'entendre les questions de Bella et d'y répondre. Ses yeux, qui continuaient à le fixer, semblaient essayer de le comprendre et il détestait cette sensation, où il croyait être épié. Elle parut blessée, puis son visage s'adoucit à la lumière chaleureuse que les flammes dégageaient.

.

-Ne dit pas ça. Stefan n'est pas non plus d'accord. Il essaie de trouver un autre moyen si Elijah venait à rompre ses promesses.

-Mon petit frère écoute Elena et il n'a jamais été doué pour trouver un « bon » plan.

Il baissa le ton, en se souvenant que Stefan dormait justement à l'étage et qu'il serait capable de l'entendre. Après tout, il s'en moquait.

-Et puis, c'est évident qu'Elijah n'est pas là pour sauver la vie d'humains. Il finira par montrer son vrai visage et quand il le fera, ce sera sans doute trop tard pour mettre en place un véritable moyen de tuer Klaus. Surtout si c'est Stefan qui prend les choses en main.

Colère et ironie se mêlait dans sa voix et Bella n'ajouta rien d'abord, le laissant parler.

-Alors je vais continuer à être le « détestable Damon » qui détruit les plans des autres et je vais fonctionner à ma façon et ne pas laisser Elena nous envoyer tous au suicide.

-Mais ça pourrait marcher, tenta-t-elle, Elena essaie de trouver le meilleur moyen pour…

-Ah ! Inutile de me rappeler que tu t'envoies toi aussi dans une mission suicide !

Bella écarquilla les yeux et resta silencieuse.

-Je ferais _tout _pour éviter le pire. Et je me fiche d'être détesté ensuite, cela ne changera rien. Mais en attendant, je serais celui qui essaiera vraiment de vous garder tous en vie ! Même si pour cela j'oserais employer de véritables moyens. Si je dois transformer Elena en vampire contre son gré, je le ferais.

Un éclat illumina le regard de Damon qui pinça ensuite les lèvres.

-Tu es aussi stupide qu'Elena, peut-être encore plus, de croire qu'il va nous aider. Il ne fera rien. Il ne fait que parler et à la fin, Elena risque de mourir, tu vas mourir et Klaus sera toujours en vie. Et il pourra détruire cette ville si ça lui chante ensuite, mais en attendant, nous aurons perdu trop de temps pour des conneries !

.

Bella ne répondit rien, même si son esprit semblait en ébullition, comme celui de Damon qui tentait vainement de ne pas se mettre à hurler et réveiller toute la ville par la même occasion.

-Alors nous trouverons un autre moyen. Nous aurons un plan de secours, tenta-t-elle doucement.

-Je trouverais quelque chose parce qu'il ne faut pas attendre après Stefan ou Elena pour le faire ! Et toi tu n'es pas encore capable de comprendre le quart de ce qu'il se passe ici, grogna-t-il.

Elle parut légèrement vexée, mais se reprit bien vite et ne chercha pas à le contredire. Elle avait déjà déployé toutes ses forces lors de leur dernière confrontation, pour le faire réagir, et il pourrait s'éloigner d'elle définitivement si elle recommençait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait et elle n'avait plus le courage de le faire à nouveau. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle avait tout donné, lui laissant les cartes en main.

Damon détourna les yeux de son visage et soupira, retenant l'envie de se frapper la tête contre le coin de la cheminée pour se soulager. Il frotta simplement ses tempes en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de réfléchir à nouveau à un véritable moyen pour réussir à ses fins, ce à quoi il avait déjà pensé durant la journée.

.

Bella resta immobile, tentant visiblement d'analyser son humeur qui semblait désastreuse, mais pas au point de lui lancer des atrocités au visage comme il en avait l'habitude. Elle imaginait, ou espérait, qu'ils avaient dépassés ce stade lorsqu'elle s'était ouverte à lui, lui offrant le libre arbitre.

-On s'en sortira, comme toujours.

Damon la regarda. Il connaissait cela, mais venant de la part d'Elena. Il ne pensait pas que Bella puisse réellement le penser, mais au moins, elle semblait essayer de s'en convaincre. Il sourit, amusé et ironique.

-Ouais, certains s'en sortiront, reprit-il, même les vampires ne sont pas vraiment immortels.

Il soupira finalement, cessant légèrement de fulminer : il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui et cela leur faisait essentiellement perdre du temps. Et cela les fatiguait tous.

-Peut-être, mais je le pense. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus vivre dans un monde où il n'y a plus d'espoir, elle haussa les épaules, alors même si c'est un mensonge, cela peut toujours aider.

.

Damon eut envie de lui répondre que ce genre d'espoir était pathétique, mais il ne le fit pas. Cela ne servait à rien, mis à part à essayer de la contredire ce qui pouvait véritablement l'amuser. Au plus profond de lui-même, il avait envie d'être en colère contre elle, contre Elena, contre son frère, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ou jamais longtemps, même si sa rage demeurait toujours en lui.

Alors que l'ivresse retombait peu à peu, il sembla se calmer, comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait presque passé une journée à boire, et au final, cela l'avait détendu. S'il comparait son état actuel à celui de l'après-midi.

Elle le surprit lorsqu'elle avança, déterminée et silencieuse pour coller son petit corps qui portait encore la moiteur du sommeil contre le sien. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir parler, mis à part pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas remis à la haïr et à la repousser. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il soit près d'elle et qu'il la laisse s'accrocher à lui corps et âme.

_Je suis amoureuse de toi. _

Vaincu, alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu à le pousser dans ses retranchements, il soupira et les muscles tendus par la colère se relaxèrent lentement, en même temps que son esprit légèrement embrumé. C'était agréable, cela l'avait toujours été.

.

En voyant qu'il ne tentait pas de la repousser, elle resserra son étreinte, glissant ses doigts chauds dans son cou et elle appuya son front contre son épaule, inspirant profondément, soulagée.

Elle resta un instant immobile et laissa la sérénité l'envahir enfin alors qu'il écartait son visage pour presser, moins brutalement qu'auparavant, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il entendit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent à nouveau et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin, Damon eut une étrange impression durant un court instant. Comme si un éclat de regret, ou d'excuse, avait assombri son regard pour une raison totalement inconnue. Comme si, durant une seconde, elle avait été sur le point de parler à nouveau, d'avouer quelque chose. Comme si elle s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Cela avait bien vite disparu, laissant les habituelles émotions briller dans ses yeux, mêlant l'espoir à l'amour, la tristesse au soulagement et tout autre sentiment que Bella pouvait avoir, quelque part en elle.

Elle sourit légèrement.

-Tu sais, tu ne pourras sans doute rien faire au fait que je t'aime et que tu l'as cherché, se décida-t-elle à murmurer avec un timide sourire. Et même si tu le penses, je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

.

Peut-être que, finalement, elle parvenait véritablement à comprendre les combats de son esprit. Et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas toujours, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il avait déjà réfléchi à ce sujet à plusieurs reprises, sans trouver de solution. Il se sentait fatigué et las, ne trouvant même plus la force d'être en colère pour le moment.

Alors, Damon soupira, ne répondit pas, et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p><strong>Je la trouve mignonne cette fin. <strong>

**-Rassurez-vous, Damon, tel qu'on le connaît, n'a pas fini d'être en rage & de faire des siennes. C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, après tout ? **

**A bientôt et merci pour la lecture, si vous prenez le temps de lire mon petit blabla et tout ça. **


	20. Note d'Auteur

**Pour ceux qui reviennent faire un tour, donc le petit problème avec la lectrice est réglé. **

**J'avais aussi oublié, car une lectrice me l'a signalé :**

**Une FAUSSE Amandine6938 s'amuse à titiller les auteurs en envoyant des reviews insultantes et dénuées de sens, dans le but, j'imagine, d'emmerder la véritable Amandine afin qu'il y ait des guerillas. Après avoir éclairci ce mystère, je tiens à vous prévenir de ne JAMAIS y prêter attention. Si en tant qu'auteur vous avez reçu cette review (encore visible chez moi) ne répondez pas, ne faîtes rien. **

**LA VRAIE AMANDINE6938 n'a rien à voir là-dedans et elle est la principale personne attaquée par ce lecteur/cette lectrice. Bref, ne prenez pas ses propos comme véritables ce n'est que de la méchanceté gratuite et vraiment inutile. **

* * *

><p><strong>Comme visiblement, nous avons des timides parmi les lecteurs : au lieu de m'ajouter comme ami sur Facebook, retrouvez moi sur LA PAGE que j'ai récemment créée. Anonyme pour vous et plus rapide, cela nous permettra de tous nous rencontrer autour d'un café virtuel et je compte aussi vous proposer quelque chose dès que Luxuria sera terminée. <strong>

**https: / / www . facebook . com / pages / Anger-Lola / 414234701927373?skip_nax_wizard=true**


	21. To Love Her

**NOTE D'AUTEUR : **

**C'est le bordel dans ma réalité mes amis. Non, mais sérieusement. C'est bordélique en ce moment. Bon, d'accord, ça n'excuse pas tout. Mais j'espère excuser mon retard pour cela. Il était prévu que je balance la sauce un peu plus vite. Mais j'ai oublié, le chapitre s'est enfoui derrière les choses à faire (devoirs et j'en passe des meilleures) et je ne l'ai repris que récemment, le corrigeant comme je le pouvais. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop en colère contre moi, étant donné que j'ai dernièrement posté une nouvelle histoire que j'avais laissée de côté depuis un moment (pas sur Vampire Diaries). Je veux juste préciser que cela n'a pas ralenti la progression de Luxuria. Cela n'avait rien à voir, mais les fins d'années universitaires sont plus difficiles… Vous devez le savoir, ou vous le saurez sans doute un jour. **

**Bla, bla, bla. Je vous remercie tous de me suivre depuis tout ce temps, je remercie les lecteurs qui m'ont toujours soutenue, en silence, par MP ou par reviews. Je vous aime. (Cela n'est pas un adieu, ni un au revoir. Non. Luxuria n'est pas terminée et quand elle le sera, vous entendrez encore parler de moi oh oh !)**

**-Oh, j'oubliais : d'ici la fin de l'histoire, je souhaite vous proposer un petit défi d'écriture. Si vous voulez y participer ou discuter avec moi, ****rejoignez moi sur ma page Facebook ( Fan Fiction Anger-Lola), mais si vous voulez garder l'anonymat, ne m'ajouter pas en amie, venez tout simplement sur la page. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

« Il nous faut peu de mots pour exprimer l'essentiel » **- Paul Eluard, **_Avenir de la poésie_

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Bella avait à peine conscience d'avoir dormi. Même si cela n'avait été que quelques heures, cela fut beaucoup plus réparateur et agréable que lors de ses insomnies chroniques. Elle avait sombré d'un seul coup sans avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte et elle n'avait pas été hantée par de vils cauchemars.

Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée, lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, de voir que le soleil commençait à se lever. Cela devait d'ailleurs être la lumière douce des rayons qui traversaient les doubles rideaux entrouverts qui l'avait sortie de son sommeil, après un trop court repos cependant agréable.

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se souvenir de ce qui l'avait amenée ici, comme si elle avait bu à la place de Damon et que son esprit se trouvait malheureusement embrumé. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas ivre, simplement fatiguée et qu'elle mettait du temps à s'en remettre.

.

Le doux chant des oiseaux, annonçant une belle journée, termina de l'éveiller, doucement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si détendue, dès son réveil. Elle aurait voulu que cela se reproduise chaque matin de sa vie, sans retour.

Bella devina immédiatement qu'il devait encore être tôt grâce aux piaillements joyeux des oiseaux qui accueillaient les premiers rayons de soleil et au calme serein qui régnait dans tout le manoir, signifiant qu'Elena et Stefan devaient encore dormir. Peut-être que la ville entière ne faisait que de se réveiller, en même temps que le soleil se levait et que les premiers gazouillements retentissaient. Peut-être que c'était l'aube d'un nouveau monde, d'une nouvelle vie, où elle aurait le droit de sourire, où le mensonge n'existerait plus. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait, finalement, être heureuse.

.

_C'était un rêve magnifique._

_._

Elle ne s'en souvenait plus, mais elle savait qu'elle avait rêvé de ce monde merveilleux, dans lequel elle pensait encore se trouver. Peu importait : elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se défaire de sa bonne humeur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier ces sensations réconfortantes qui la déclaraient en vie. Une nouvelle journée commençait et elle ne s'en sentait pas attristée.

Bella sourit légèrement et ferma à nouveau les paupières, se délectant du bien-être qu'elle ressentait, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Elle s'étira faiblement, même si la taille de ce lit lui permettait sûrement d'en faire beaucoup plus.

Après quelques minutes, les oiseaux se turent, sûrement sortis de leur nid pour partir à l'exploration de la ville, la laissant totalement apprécier le silence du manoir, seulement troublé par le bruit serein de leur respiration, dans une parfaite synchronisation.

.

C'était assurément le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti la veille, en voyant que Damon n'était pas prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, qui lui avait permis de se sentir aussi détendue ce matin-là. Peut-être parce que cela lui avait fait oublier l'essentiel les mensonges et la peur, mais aussi parce que pour la première fois, elle découvrait l'agréable sensation qui se propageait en elle alors qu'elle s'éveillait près du vampire. Elle s'était déjà réveillée dans son lit, mais il n'avait que rarement été présent lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée et cela l'avait emplie d'un sentiment de terreur et de trahison. Aujourd'hui, même si elle n'avait pas osé le vérifier en le regardant, elle savait, elle sentait qu'il était à quelques centimètres de son corps, mêlant la chaleur de sa peau à la sienne.

Il l'apaisait véritablement. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le remarquait, alors qu'elle mettait dans cette relation tous ses espoirs, s'accrochant irrémédiablement à lui, même s'il tentait parfois de la repousser, au final, il cessait de se battre contre elle. La veille, il n'avait pas opposé de grande résistance, probablement trop fatigué par sa confrontation avec Stefan pour le faire.

Elle n'osait imaginer ce que Damon ferait s'il venait à apprendre – il finirait forcément par le savoir – ce qu'elles lui cachaient, Elena et elle. Il serait sûrement plus en colère, et il agirait sans réfléchir, comme bien souvent lorsqu'il se sentait trahi et démuni. C'était inquiétant.

Bella ne souhaitait pas y penser maintenant, pas alors qu'elle se sentait si bien. Elle devait profiter de ces courts instants, qui étaient rares et qui pouvaient disparaître très rapidement. Au moins, elle aurait eu le temps de connaître ça.

Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux, comme si le moindre mouvement trop brusque pouvait gâcher cet instant précieux.

.

Étendu sur le dos, le vampire dont elle était tombée amoureuse dormait paisiblement. Son torse découvert se soulevait si lentement qu'il était presque difficile de voir s'il respirait vraiment. Elle ne l'avait que trop rarement vu endormi et elle l'admira ainsi durant quelques secondes, retenant son souffle de peur de le réveiller. Elle se souvenait, en cet instant, de ce qu'elle avait pensé de lui en le voyant au volant de sa Mercedes, lors de son arrivée à Mystic Falls. Elle avait remarqué son charme étrangement envoûtant. Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs stupide en songeant qu'elle avait comparé sa beauté à celle d'un vampire, sans savoir qu'il en était réellement un, et que cela n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec cela. Tous les vampires de cette espèce n'étaient pas beaux au point d'envoûter les humains, comme ceux que Damon appelait les Sangs-Froids. Elle sourit légèrement. Même démuni de ce rictus qui lui était propre, le vampire était beau et continuait à la rendre folle.

— Tu devrais arrêter de me regarder.

Surprise et sortie trop brusquement de ses songes, Bella bondit dans le lit et se retrouva presque redressée de frayeur. Damon ne dormait pas du tout, il avait à présent le visage tourné vers elle, _ce fameux _sourire sur les lèvres et il la fixait avec une certaine ironie. Peut-être que les battements de son cœur étaient amusants pour lui. Elle ne doutait pas que le fait de lui avoir fait peur devait le rendre de très bonne humeur.

— Je ne te regardais pas, protesta-t-elle en remontant les draps sur sa poitrine nue.

Elle se glissa à nouveau sur le dos et tenta de se détendre. Damon plissa les yeux et son sourire persista :

— Vraiment ? Même avec les yeux fermés, je pourrais dire sans me tromper ce que tu es en train de faire.

— C'est faux, elle évitait à présent de croiser son regard comme chaque fois où elle lui mentait.

Bella l'entendit rire.

— Tu as failli faire une crise cardiaque : j'entends les battements de ton cœur, alors je peux dire que tu me regardais. C'était très drôle, d'ailleurs.

Elle fut déstabilisée quelques secondes et écarquilla les yeux en le fixant à nouveau.

— Tu te jettes des fleurs, Damon, déclara-t-elle d'une manière pas aussi ironique qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Le vampire ignora sa réponse et elle souhaita durant un instant, lui arracher ce rictus satisfait. Même si cette situation plutôt calme lui était agréable, elle se sentait mise à nue et elle détestait être surprise. C'était peut-être l'une des choses qu'ils avaient tous deux en commun. Elle soupira finalement et abdiqua :

— Très bien ! Et alors ?

— Et alors quoi ? Rien. Tu es prise sur le fait et ça me flatte.

— Je te déteste, grogna-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

Elle devina sans le regarder qu'il souriait. Il était, tout comme elle, beaucoup plus calme et serein que la veille. Peut-être que ce moment ne durerait pas, mais, c'était un pas de plus qu'elle ne pouvait nier, quelque chose qui auparavant, n'aurait pas été possible, alors qu'aujourd'hui, il semblait y avoir de véritables dangers qui les entouraient. C'était peut-être ça qui les avait rapprochés. En vérité, elle ne savait plus et ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle appréciait. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Bella ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

— Tais-toi, il lui plaqua une main sur les lèvres, menteuse !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée et heureuse de cet instant volé. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, elle aurait pu lui répondre, et souligner qu'elle n'était pas seule à mentir. Mais il était inutile de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils savaient plus ou moins tous les deux.

Quelqu'un, Elena ou Stefan, dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, visiblement de bonne humeur pour le moment, comme ils semblaient l'être. Bella sourit doucement en regardant le vampire s'étirer lascivement sous le drap blanc qui les recouvrait. Elle évitait d'ailleurs de le fixer trop longtemps pour éviter qu'elle ne se perde à nouveau dans ses pensées et que Damon profite de cela pour la faire sursauter encore une fois.

.

— Le calme est terminé, soupira-t-il plus sombrement en tendant l'oreille.

Finalement, cela ne sembla pas atteindre son apparente bonne humeur et il tourna à nouveau le visage vers elle, croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

— Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de me fixer comme ça, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire bien à lui.

— Tu me regardes aussi, répondit Bella en levant un sourcil.

Le vampire soupira théâtralement et observa le plafond avec attention.

— Non, rétorqua-t-il, je te regardais parce que tu me fixais.

C'était vraiment enfantin, mais cela l'amusait. Elle souffla et étouffa un rire. Elle se doutait qu'il ne lui donnerait pas raison et qu'elle n'était pas prête à le faire non plus. C'était rare que l'un d'eux abdique, mais ils ne s'en plaignaient guère aujourd'hui.

— Tu es sérieusement…

— Tais-toi !

Damon colla ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes et elle gémit, surprise et démunie. Elle détestait être coupée, mais quand il s'agissait de ce genre de choses, trop rare pour ne pas être appréciées, elle ne souhaitait pas le repousser. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser, sentant son cœur accélérer subitement.

Le silence était à nouveau retombé autour d'eux, du moins en partie. À nouveau, elle s'enivra de l'intense sensation de chaleur et de bien-être qui l'avait envahie quand leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées en même temps que leur peau.

Oui, elle aimerait vraiment s'éveiller ainsi chaque jour que la vie lui offrait.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Elena avait dévalé les escaliers à toute vitesse, rougissante, pour rejoindre Stefan au rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait voulu vérifier, après leurs conversations passées, si Bella se portait bien, si elle était parvenue à dormir aussi bien qu'elle malgré tout. Lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que sa chambre était vide, elle avait immédiatement fait le lien avec Damon et les conseils qu'elle lui avait donnés au sujet de leur relation. Elle s'était sentie gênée, comme si elle venait d'entrer dans leur vie privée et elle préférait ne rien savoir, ne rien s'imaginer.

Visiblement, Bella allait bien, même si ses inquiétudes et leur plan n'étaient pas oubliés. Et Damon devait se sentir aussi bien, elle l'imaginait. Cela ne durerait qu'un temps, malheureusement.

Elena grimaça à cette pensée et chassa les appréhensions de son esprit ainsi que les images de Bella et de Damon ensemble.

Stefan était assis à la table de cuisine, concentré, et feuilletait anxieusement les journaux et documents de leurs ancêtres. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il leva les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

— Je cherche quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à avancer, n'importe quoi.

Il referma l'un des livres et en prit un autre sur la pile à sa droite.

— Mais je ne trouve pas grand-chose pour le moment, soupira-t-il.

Elena se détourna en voyant son visage déçu et soupira lentement. C'était une belle journée et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à cela dès son réveil.

— Tu comptes appeler Bonnie pour…

Elle se retourna vivement et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en désignant l'étage au-dessus d'eux, où Damon pouvait les entendre s'ils parlaient sans faire attention. Elle était étonnée. Elle ne pensait pas que Stefan encouragerait l'idée de confier le livre – qui pouvait peut-être contenir d'importantes informations – à Elijah. Bien sûr, il était visiblement capable de le traduire, contrairement à Bonnie qui ramait dessus depuis longtemps sans parvenir à les aider. Ils n'avaient plus le temps d'hésiter et ils devaient explorer les moindres possibilités.

Stefan baissa le ton :

— Tu comptes lui demander le livre que Bella a trouvé pour le donner à Elijah ?

Elle hésita avant d'acquiescer et Stefan ne trouva rien à redire. Elle se doutait qu'à ce sujet, leurs différents points de vue se rejoignaient.

— Peut-être que ça ne veut rien dire, murmura-t-elle, mais s'il est le seul à vraiment pouvoir le traduire…

Stefan acquiesça doucement avant de replonger dans ses ouvrages. Elle observa la cafetière, la joie et la bonne humeur ressentie précédemment retomba. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir à lui mentir alors qu'il croyait en ses idées et qu'il la comprenait.

Elle devait encore y réfléchir.

Une tasse de café dans la main, son téléphone dans l'autre, elle rejoignit l'extérieur, appréciant les doux rayons du soleil matinal.

Le plan se mettait très sérieusement en place.

Elena colla le portable contre son oreille et s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Bonnie ?

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

— Edward ?

La voix d'Alice était si aiguë qu'il grimaça. Elle semblait mêlée de colère et d'inquiétude.

— Oui, c'est moi.

— Mais où êtes-vous partis, Emmett et toi ? Ça ne vous arrive jamais de donner des nouvelles ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Rosalie était prête à détruire la maison ! Et je ne te parle pas d'Esmée… Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à votre foutu téléphone ? Ça sert à ça, non ? Bandes d'imbéciles, quand vous rentrerez à la maison je vais vous tuer !

Il attendit avec patience que sa sœur eu terminé ses remontrances. Elle parlait à une vitesse folle et elle était vraiment très en colère contre eux.

— Je pensais que tu ne t'inquiéterais pas, avoua-t-il piteusement pour toute réponse.

À côté de lui, Emmett souffla en retenant son rire. Il était toujours d'excellente humeur, même en le suivant de ville en ville et en empêchant certains massacres, qui auraient pu être utiles…

— J'ai perdu votre trace depuis que Jasper est revenu et qu'Emmett t'a rejoint. Où êtes-vous ? Vous avez retrouvé Bella ? J'ai eu tellement peur, Edward ! Je ne vous voyais plus ! Plus du tout !

— Oui, nous l'avons retrouvée.

Alice soupira de soulagement et d'agacement. Il connaissait déjà son avis sur la question, lorsqu'il avait décidé de partir la retrouver. Même si Bella était sa meilleure amie, même si elle l'aimait profondément, elle doutait que cela soit une bonne idée. D'un côté, elle avait eu raison, sans avoir besoin de consulter ses visions qui étaient brouillées depuis un certain temps. Depuis que Bella avait quitté Forks, semblait-il.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

Edward se frotta la nuque. Il ne souhaitait pas lui parler de la mort de Charlie pour l'instant. Sa sœur était déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs, ce serait inutile d'en rajouter maintenant.

— Elle va plutôt bien.

— Plutôt ? S'inquiéta Alice.

Elle s'accrochait tellement aux mots…

— Elle va bien, reprit-il, elle s'est reconstruite ici. C'est un peu étrange, tu sais.

— Ça te blesse, devina-t-elle, mais à quoi pensais-tu ? Quand tu nous as demandé de partir, tu devais bien te douter que tu lui briserais le cœur ! Elle est restée des mois entiers sans avoir de nos nouvelles, parce que tu nous l'interdisais. Tu croyais qu'elle allait t'accueillir comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, pas venant d'Alice, mais cela lui fit mal. Il déglutit, sans chercher à la contredire. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'aiderait à accepter ses fautes et l'évolution de Bella.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Edward, j'imagine que je le savais. Mais elle a vraiment changé. Je veux dire, c'est l'impression que j'ai eue lorsque je lui ai parlé. À plusieurs reprises. Elle a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'en sortir. Mais elle ne veut rien entendre sur ce que j'ai à dire. Que je suis désolé. Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu, le temps de m'assurer que tout se passe bien pour elle, dans cette ville.

— Je comprends, soupira Alice, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? Ne me dis pas non, Edward, je te connais assez pour le savoir.

Emmett rit à nouveau près de lui. En l'entendant, Alice émit un bruit agacé tandis que la voix rageuse de Rosalie retentissait quelque part derrière elle, insultant son mari.

— Oui, mais c'est inutile. Je voulais savoir si tu avais eu des visions sur l'avenir de Bella.

— Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai plus depuis un moment, Edward. C'est pour ça que tu es parti la chercher. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Non, non, je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste me renseigner.

Alice soupira longuement.

— Rentrez à la maison, supplia-t-elle, Bella a besoin de se reconstruire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi et ce n'est pas en rôdant autour d'elle de cette manière qu'elle réussira. Elle doit vouloir réfléchir, mais…

— Je sais … Mais… C'est compliqué. Et puis, j'ai besoin de rester encore un peu, pour éclaircir quelque chose. Et Emmett refuse de me lâcher d'une semelle depuis qu'on a retrouvé Bella… Alors… Rosalie va devoir prendre son mal en patience.

Sa sœur émit un léger rire.

— Ouais, d'accord, je vais essayer de la contenir, mais je ne promets rien. Jasper menace de s'enfuir si elle ne se calme pas. Ses émotions sont tellement instables que cela le rend dingue. Tu imagines ça ? D'habitude, c'est toi qu'il trouve émotionnellement insupportable. Je crois que tu lui manques. Fais attention à Bella et… Si tu as l'occasion, dis-lui qu'elle me manque. Et que je l'aime.

— Au revoir Alice.

.

Edward raccrocha. Cela l'avait finalement ramené à la case départ. Il s'inquiétait pour Bella, la mort de Charlie y étant aussi pour quelque chose, et Alice était incapable de voir son avenir. C'était terrifiant. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui l'habitait depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que la ville était peuplée de dangers. Mais depuis quelque temps, cela s'intensifiait vraiment. Et c'était aussi ce qui l'empêchait de quitter Mystic Falls, comme il aurait dû le faire après les refus de Bella.

Ces choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne soupçonnait pas venant de Bella, qu'il avait lues dans ses yeux la dernière fois où il l'avait vue, l'avaient rendu malade et inquiet. Il était certain qu'il se passait quelque chose dans cette ville, avec Bella et les « vampires » qui lui tournaient autour. Il n'aimait pas cela. Et ce n'était pas seulement de la jalousie, ni de l'entêtement.

Même s'il parvenait un jour à croire qu'elle voulait réellement tourner la page, il ne pourrait partir loin d'elle avant d'être persuadé qu'elle n'est pas en danger. Et il doutait de cela aujourd'hui. Il sentait depuis quelque temps déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Bella et qu'il n'était pas véritablement impliqué dans cette histoire. Il ne pourrait pas fermer les yeux une seconde fois. Avec ou sans le soutien de sa famille.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Emmett, affalé contre un tronc d'arbre, comme un véritable humain. Au moins, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour rester avec lui à Mystic Falls, à moins que Rosalie ne débarque ici.

— Alors, d'après ce que j'ai compris, on va aller fouiner ? demanda Emmett avec un clin d'œil amusé.

Edward haussa les épaules.

— Tu vois d'autres solutions ? Bella ne nous dira rien, surtout si l'un de ses « vampires » est impliqué là-dedans. Je suis certain que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il grimaça et soupira. Son frère s'esclaffa :

— Des fois, j'ai l'impression de parler à Jacob.

Edward ignora la comparaison avec le clébard et secoua la tête. Il avait beau essayer, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour changer Emmett.

— Tu ne peux pas lire dans leur esprit ? Aux Salvatore ?

— Non. Pas vraiment. Leurs pensées sont pratiquement illisibles. Ça me donne mal au crâne chaque fois que j'essaie de le faire. Celle de la blonde aussi. C'est vraiment désagréable.

Emmett eut un sourire amusé, ne perdant pas sa bonne humeur légendaire et se redressa maladroitement.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez Alice et toi, mais vous perdez vos dons. Le tien, ça m'arrangerait. J'adorerais pouvoir penser tranquillement sans avoir besoin de regarder si tu ne m'espionnes pas. C'est fatigant !

— Parce que tu penses, toi ? Se moqua-t-il pour se détendre.

Son frère ne se vexa pas. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'allusions sur ses difficultés à paraître concentré et cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Emmett avait toujours été le membre le moins sérieux de la famille. Mais il pouvait être très utile dans une bataille, même s'il préférait les éviter, en général. Par rapport à Alice, il était cependant plus calme.

— Il paraît que ça m'arrive, sourit-il.

.

Edward soupira, amusé et il réfléchit :

— Alice ne voit plus Bella depuis qu'elle a quitté Forks. Elle ne nous voit plus non plus depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans cette ville. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lire les pensées de Bella, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait la même chose avec les… Vampires, de Mystic Falls, raisonna Edward, alors… Peut-être que, comme lorsque Bella allait avec les cabots, que cela brouille nos pouvoirs ?

— Ne me pose pas de questions Eddy, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et puis vos histoires de dons et tout le reste, vraiment très peu pour moi, Emmett lui adressa un signe de la main vers son frère, mais à mon avis, ça doit être ça, le problème. Peut-être que les… Salvatore et les autres « vampires » ne sont pas sensibles aux dons. C'est possible.

— Rien ne m'étonne, murmura Edward en fixant l'horizon, mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter nos dons sur cette espèce. Peut-être que cela s'arrête aux autres vampires tels que nous et aux humains, à l'exception de Bella. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que les visions d'Alice sont brouillées depuis qu'on les côtoie.

Emmett haussa les épaules.

— C'est si important, maintenant ? Je croyais que tu voulais aller chercher des réponses ?

Edward soupira, fatigué face au manque d'investissement de son frère en ce qui concernait les suppositions. Il en avait pourtant l'habitude.

— Cela aurait été beaucoup mieux si je pouvais lire dans les pensées d'un des Salvatore, ou de la blonde. Cela serait plus rapide, plus expéditif. Cela nous éviterait de perdre du temps à chercher et à espionner Bella.

Emmett acquiesça et sembla soudain se souvenir d'un détail qui lui paraissait important.

— Et l'humaine, s'exclama-t-il, tu peux lire dans ses pensées ?

Edward fronça les sourcils, perplexe. L'humaine ? Il y avait beaucoup d'humaines, à Mystic Falls. Remarquant son incompréhension, son frère approfondit son idée en illustrant ses propos d'une gestuelle impressionnante :

— Mais si ! L'humaine ! Ah ! C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Je l'ai entendu quelque part. Elle était là aussi, le soir où nous avons retrouvé Bella ! Elle était avec la blonde ! Merde ! C'est quoi son foutu prénom ?

— Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à qui était là, ce soir-là. J'étais occupé, se moqua Edward amusé par les essais d'Emmett.

Son frère prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

— Ah ! Je sais ! Elle habite à côté de Bella. La maison de gauche ! Je l'ai vue là-bas, le soir où j'ai été la voir.

— Elena, songea Edward, je n'ai pas essayé. Je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention à elle.

— Elle est aussi proche des Salvatore. Elle sort avec l'autre… Stefan, je crois. S'il y a un problème, ce sera l'une des premières au courant. Elle est humaine, tu dois pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, non ?

— C'est une idée. Si cela peut nous permettre d'être fixés plus rapidement, pourquoi pas. Mais si ça ne fonctionne pas, on s'en tiendra au premier plan : espionner, murmura Edward pour lui-même.

Emmett se releva d'un bond gracieux et rapide et offrit un sourire à son frère.

— Alors, tu vois que je suis parfaitement capable de penser !

Edward soupira : il était au moins sûr d'une chose, Emmett serait le seul sur qui il pouvait compter, même si cela impliquait devoir supporter ses pensées parfois étranges.

— On y va ?

— En plein jour ? Emmett, on risque de se faire remarquer par les humains. Et on ne sait même pas où trouver cette Elena.

— On va chercher, proposa-t-il, et puis, la dernière fois, tu es sorti la journée et tu ne t'es pas fait remarquer. Pourtant, tu as été au lycée. Il suffit d'éviter les endroits ensoleillés et on pourra parfaitement passer inaperçus. Peut-être pas pour la blonde ou les Salvatore, mais il faut parfois prendre des risques.

Edward observa Emmett, dubitatif. Il haussa les épaules et suivit son frère à travers la forêt.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où elle avait mis les pieds dans le lycée ? Elle ne saurait le dire avec exactitude, mais elle avait l'étrange impression de redécouvrir l'endroit. Elle avait suivi Elena qui devait rejoindre Bonnie devant le lycée, encouragée par son bien-être matinal. Elle ne savait pas si son amie continuait, contrairement à elle qui avait été absente, d'aller en cours. Bella devait avouer que cela lui avait manqué. Elle avait toujours été une bonne élève, sauf en sport, et aller au lycée était une occasion de plus de vivre normalement, malgré ce qui était en train de se passer autour d'elle.

— Hé, Bella.

Elle avait à peine posé un pied sur le sol, perdue dans sa contemplation, qu'elle était déjà interrompue. Elena s'était éloignée vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal, à la recherche de Bonnie, l'abandonnant sur le parking pour quelques minutes, tout au plus. D'ailleurs, elle n'était déjà plus seule.

Tyler avait le même sourire aimable et intense qu'elle lui avait toujours connu, mais il semblait plus fatigué, comme s'il avait mûri trop rapidement. Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Bien sûr, il était présent lors des funérailles de son père, elle s'en souvenait vaguement, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'envie de faire attention à lui. À présent, le changement sur son visage et au fond de son regard sombre semblait flagrant.

— Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il en l'embrassant doucement, ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir.

— Ça va un peu mieux, avoua-t-elle en souriant légèrement, et toi tu n'as pas l'air…

Il secoua la tête pour nier :

— J'ai simplement passé une sale nuit. Je vais parfaitement bien.

Tyler changea bien vite de conversation, ne souhaitant visiblement pas s'attarder sur sa propre santé.

— Tu es chez les Salvatore maintenant ? C'est Caroline qui me l'a dit. C'est pas trop… Difficile de supporter Damon ?

Il tentait l'humour, mais n'avait visiblement pas le cœur à ça. Cela aurait pu être amusant si cela n'avait pas semblé aussi surfait. Bella feignit l'ignorance :

— J'ai connu pire. Non, ça va, vraiment.

Tyler ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, peut-être sur le point de lui faire une confidence, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler. Il tourna si rapidement la tête qu'elle fut étonnée. Derrière lui, Caroline et Elena venaient de passer les grandes portes du lycée et rejoignaient le parking.

— Je dois y aller, marmonna-t-il rapidement, on se voit plus tard ? Prends soin de toi.

Il ne lui laissa pas non plus le temps de répondre. Elle cligna des yeux et il avait déjà rejoint sa voiture, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Bella semblait avoir vu juste, quelque chose clochait aussi chez Tyler.

Caroline soupira, s'arrêtant afin d'observer la précipitation de leur ami et secoua la tête. Elena ne le remarqua pas, le nez plongé dans son sac à main.

— Quelque chose ne va pas avec Tyler ?

Bella songeait qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi faire des cachotteries entre elles. Caroline était un vampire et Elena était la principale intéressée en ce qui concernait Klaus et Elijah. Du moins, elle était visée bien avant elle. Alors, pour un sujet, peut-être futile et profondément humain, elle n'avait pas à se cacher. La blonde sembla surprise par sa question et mit quelques instants avant de la comprendre et d'y répondre. Elena, quant à elle, était toujours plongée dans ses pensées et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue.

— Tyler ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Enfin, je n'en suis pas certaine, mais il m'évite depuis quelques jours. Il semblerait que je pose trop de questions, sourit Caroline, ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Ça va aller pour lui.

Bella fronça les sourcils, observant l'emplacement libre sur le parking où Tyler avait précédemment été garé. Finalement, elle oublia et reporta son attention sur Elena qui semblait vouloir cacher à Caroline son entrevue avec Elijah et leurs plans. Il était probable que la blonde, même en étant leur amie, ne les soutienne pas et tente de les protéger de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Même si pour cela il fallait qu'elle les trahisse. C'était quelque chose dont elle était capable et il valait mieux, dans ce cas, qu'elle ne sache rien. De toute manière, que ce soit Elena ou Bella, elle savait qu'elles seraient toutes les deux incapables de lui en vouloir si une telle chose arrivait.

— Qu'est-ce que Bonnie a dit ? Elle a trouvé quelque chose qui peut anéantir Klaus, demanda Caroline avec entrain.

Elena sortit de sa contemplation et coinça son sac à main sous son aisselle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Bella – signifiant d'une part qu'elle avait le livre et de l'autre qu'il fallait mentir à Caroline – puis elle haussa les épaules :

— Pas vraiment. Mais elle continue à chercher. On finira bien par trouver une solution, répondit-elle d'une voix douce et sûre d'elle.

Bella fut étonnée. Elena mentait avec tellement de facilité qu'on aurait sûrement pu lui louer le Bon Dieu sans confession. Elle l'enviait, sur ce point-là, même si elle s'en sortait tout de même assez bien lorsqu'elle devait mentir à Damon, ou bien aux autres. C'était quelque chose à apprendre, visiblement. Elle avait toujours pensé que l'art du mensonge était plus ou moins inné.

— Ah ! Oublions ça pour le moment, murmura Caroline avec un ton écœuré, cette journée est vraiment trop belle pour qu'on ne se comporte pas normalement.

— Ta joie de vivre finira toujours par me contaminer, soupira Elena visiblement amusée, mais tu as raison.

— Comme toujours, répliqua la blonde.

C'était assez irréel. Elle se souvenait encore de son visage déprimé et de sa lassitude lorsqu'elle était allée la rencontrer au Grill. C'était comme si cette scène n'était jamais arrivée. La Caroline qu'elle avait connue était de retour et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir abîmer sa jovialité. Elle enviait son amie sur certains points. Tout ceci semblait si facile pour elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dû effectuer pour parvenir à sourire sans avoir besoin de mentir.

— Comment va Damon ? ajouta Caroline avec un sourire angélique qui fit rire Elena.

Bella écarquilla les yeux et la maudit intérieurement.

— Damon est Damon. Comment veux-tu qu'il n'aille pas bien ?

Répondre de façon rhétorique était sa meilleure défense lorsque Caroline ou Elena abordait des sujets qui la gênaient. Sa relation avec Damon, toujours aussi instable à son goût, était quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas parler, de peur d'en dire trop, ou de se sentir ridicule si tout venait à mal tourner.

Le coup d'œil complice et amusé que les deux filles s'échangèrent ne lui échappa pas. Cette situation était réellement stupide. Comme si elles n'avaient pas autre chose à faire ou à penser. Elle se trouvait ridiculement lunatique : elle était venue ici pour apprécier la journée ensoleillée qui l'avait mise de bonne humeur, à la recherche d'un peu de normalité, et cette conversation entre filles était typique d'une journée entre amies, devant le lycée. Mais cette question l'avait braquée et gênée et lui donnait envie de maugréer contre, justement, la normalité.

— Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça, s'écria-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

— Désolée Bella, rit gentiment Elena.

— Je t'avais dit d'éviter Damon, se moqua Caroline en retournant vers le bâtiment principal, il fallait m'écouter.

Bella grimaça en ignorant les rires de ses amies. En cet instant, elle regrettait les vampires et Klaus. Mais elle changea bien vite d'avis, revigorée par cette visite au lycée et ces instants volés entre amies, à se comporter comme n'importe qu'elle adolescente. Ces moments-là étaient trop vite estompés et elle viendrait vite à les regretter, malheureusement.

— Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez retourner en cours, un de ces jours ! Alaric s'ennuie de vous. À plus tard !

Elena et Bella lui adressèrent un signe de la main et attendirent qu'elle ne soit plus en mesure de les entendre, ouïe surdéveloppée ou pas.

— Bonnie m'a donné le livre, je lui ai demandé de ne pas en parler à Caroline. J'ai pris Damon comme prétexte, car ils ne s'apprécient pas vraiment. Il n'y aura aucun problème à ce sujet, lui précisa Elena en brandissant son sac à main devant ses yeux.

— Elijah veut me rencontrer, avoua Bella.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le dire à Elena, de se confier comme elle l'avait fait précédemment. Elles se faisaient confiance et elles étaient, de toute manière, impliquées toutes les deux dans un plan particulier dont personne ne connaissait les détails et les issues possibles.

— Maintenant ? S'étrangla Elena.

— Non. Enfin je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a pas parlé, mais il m'a laissé un mot. Je l'ai gardé. Il ne faut pas que Damon tombe dessus et j'espère qu'il ne se manifestera pas devant lui.

— Je ne pense pas. Il semble trop discret et intelligent pour cela, songea Elena, Damon ne soupçonne rien ?

Elle avait vraiment parlé doucement : peut-être craignait-elle qu'on les espionne.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il sait que nous sommes toutes les deux du même avis, mais je ne pense pas qu'il se doute que tu aies passé un autre accord avec Elijah. Et il ne peut pas savoir que je finirais moi aussi par le faire. Il est… enfin, il semble de meilleure humeur qu'hier.

— Et il faut s'en méfier. Damon est peut-être de bonne humeur, mais il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement. Ce n'est qu'une façade : il va tout tenter pour empêcher ça. Et il finira par le découvrir un jour. Il faut reculer cette échéance.

— Je sais. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Je m'arrangerais pour éviter ça le plus possible. Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal…

Bella força un sourire et haussa les épaules.

— On se sent coupable, soupira Elena avant de se reprendre, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix pour le moment. On en a déjà parlé et tu es encore libre de tes choix. J'ai fait les miens.

— Et moi aussi, ajouta Bella en rassurant son amie.

Elena fouilla dans son sac et sortit le livre à la couverture vieillie et abîmée.

— Tiens, c'est à toi de le lui donner quand tu le rencontreras. Ou de le garder si tel est ton choix.

Bella acquiesça et plongea le livre au fond de son sac à dos, très rapidement pour éviter les probables regards indiscrets.

— Bien, merci.

Elles se retournèrent vers leur voiture et Bella s'arrêta, plissant les yeux, une étrange et désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. Un éclair cuivré, rapide, si rapide qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, arrêtant tous ses mouvements.

Surprise et parlant dans le vide, Elena s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers son amie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?

Elle paraissait inquiète. Doucement, Bella revint à la réalité et se sentit vraiment stupide :

— J'ai cru voir… Ce n'était sûrement rien d'important. J'ai dû rêver, se rassura-t-elle en rejoignant enfin la voiture.

Elena sembla soulagée et l'étrange impression ne quitta pas Bella avant quelques courts instants, juste le temps qu'il leur fallut pour quitter le lycée et s'engager sur une route, bien à l'abri dans l'habitacle.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

_ Bip…_

Le temps lui semblait long, s'écoulant si lentement que Bella aurait pu jurer qu'il s'était tout bonnement arrêté. La tonalité, lente et grinçante lui rappelait que les secondes continuaient à avancer.

_Bip…_

Bella soupira, occultant toute l'appréhension qui s'était accumulée en elle ces dernières minutes. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

_Bip…_

« Encore deux », songea-t-elle, « Encore deux et c'est le répondeur. Merde. »

La quatrième sonnerie n'eut pas le temps de retentir qu'un autre bruit la ramena à la réalité : on avait enfin décroché. Elle sentit le soulagement l'envahir, alors qu'une boule commençait à se former au fond de sa gorge, la nouant douloureusement :

— Allô ?

Bella ne répondit pas, écoutant, mémorisant encore les douces notes joyeuses de la voix de sa génitrice.

— Allô ? Répéta Renée en étouffant un rire. Phil, attends ! Je suis au téléphone.

Sa main qui tenait son téléphone portable collé contre son oreille trembla légèrement. Elle était heureuse face au bonheur de sa mère, qui témoignait de son état jovial et vivace, mais elle se sentait à la fois triste : elle n'aurait peut-être jamais plus l'occasion de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui rappeler qu'elle était sa fille.

Cependant, elle avait un besoin presque viscéral – alors qu'auparavant elle ne l'appelait jamais, de parler à Renée, d'entendre les tons perçants de sa voix et de se souvenir des jours heureux, à ses côtés, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente à peine pubère qui ne se souciait aucunement des choses de la vie.

— Maman, murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir, tu me manques.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne : Renée semblait incrédule. Elle resta quelques instants en suspens, attendant qu'elle raccroche où qu'elle lui réponde avec gentillesse et amusement qu'elle avait dû se tromper de numéro. Elle avait juste besoin d'entendre sa voix une dernière fois. Après, elle n'appellerait plus. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas harceler sans cesse Renée et Phil au téléphone et leur raccrocher au nez dès qu'elle serait rassurée à leur sujet. Dès qu'elle se sentirait à nouveau soulagée.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, Renée finit par lui répondre par politesse :

— Excusez-moi, mais vous devez vous tromper de numéro je n'ai pas d'enfants. Qui est à l'appareil ?

Bella sentit son cœur déjà malmené se serrer.

— Oh, réussit-elle à articuler, je suis vraiment désolée…

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Renée de lui répondre quelque chose comme « Ce n'est rien » et raccrocha rapidement, mordant profondément sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de pousser un cri de colère et de frustration au beau milieu du cimetière.

Il était complètement désert et cela fait pourtant une bonne demi-heure qu'elle était assise face à la pierre tombale portant le nom de son père, affublé des mentions impersonnelles de « Père dévoué » et « Shérif apprécié ». Elle n'avait pas choisi l'épitaphe. Peut-être qu'en apprenant que Charlie vivait seul avec sa fille, l'employé des pompes funèbres avait jugé honorable de rajouter cette phrase. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir que son père avait tout fait, à sa manière, pour la rendre heureuse et épanouie, malgré ses petits moyens et son caractère d'éternel solitaire. Personne n'avait besoin de lire sa pierre tombale pour savoir qu'il était un père exemplaire.

Elle soupira, agacée, caressant les pétales de la rose qu'elle avait posée sur l'herbe grasse qui surplombait chaque tombe.

Bella avait toujours détesté les cimetières. Pas forcément pour la tristesse qu'ils dégageaient tous, mais parce qu'en général, ils étaient tous peuplés de tombes abandonnées, d'un gardien édenté, de personnes sanglotant devant les caveaux familiaux et d'animaux peu amicaux.

À Forks, elle n'avait pratiquement jamais eu l'occasion de visiter le cimetière. Elle l'évitait comme la peste depuis qu'elle était passée devant, en voiture et s'était pris au visage toute son ambiance étrange, cette nature morte et cette écœurante tristesse qui l'entourait. Elle se souvenait qu'il était minuscule, perdu devant de grands Séquoias peuplés d'oiseaux sinistres – souvent des corbeaux. Il était petit, mais la plupart des tombes étaient abandonnées : la famille semblait soit avoir déménagé, ou ces personnes étaient décédées depuis longtemps. La population à Forks étant réduite, le cimetière restait presque vide. Les quelques personnes qui y allaient étaient aussi sinistres que la nature et la volaille alentour. Elle l'avait haï, presque autant que le vieil homme qui s'occupait de son entretien et qui, elle le devinait, ne devait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que de bâiller aux corneilles devant sa bouteille de Scotch bon marché.

Elle avait été cynique, plus d'une fois, en songeant à la mort et aux cimetières. À l'époque, elle ne se posait pas encore ce genre de questions et se sentait invincible, malgré des périodes plus ou moins sombres. Aujourd'hui, c'était bien différent et même si elle reprenait un peu de forces et d'espoir, il lui arrivait parfois de se sentir totalement déprimée et morose. Comme à présent, même si le cimetière de Mystic Falls était bien différent que l'image péjorative qu'elle s'en était faite depuis quelques années.

Étrangement, elle s'y sentait bien et en sécurité. C'était un sentiment étrange, lorsqu'on voyait à quel endroit elle était assise. Peut-être était-ce le fait que le soleil offrait un petit quelque chose que Forks n'avait pas ? Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'elle pouvait s'y retrouver seule lorsqu'elle en avait besoin ? Ou était-ce parce que ce cimetière où Charlie reposait était tout simplement joli et propre ?

Posé sur ses genoux, le vieux livre abîmé qu'elle avait trouvé quelques semaines auparavant attirait toute son attention. Elle tournait chaque page le plus doucement possible : elles étaient toutes si jaunies et vieillies qu'elle craignait qu'elles ne tombent en poussière sous ses yeux.

Bella ne cherchait pas à déchiffrer certains mots : elle le feuilletait, observant l'écriture étrange qu'elle ne pensait voir que dans les films de sorcières, à l'encre si sombre que certaines phrases ne ressemblaient à rien. Des dessins, tout aussi dénués de sens pour elle, décoraient certaines pages. D'autres étaient vierges.

Cela aurait pu être écrit dans sa langue, elle était certaine qu'elle n'aurait de toute manière rien compris. Le seul mot, qu'elle parvenait à déchiffrer, lettre par lettre, même si l'écriture était étrange était le même que d'habitude. « Luxuria ».

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle essayait de le prononcer à voix haute, laissant les syllabes rouler sur sa langue. C'était dénué de tout sens, pour elle. Cela ne voulait tout simplement rien dire. De plus, elle ne connaissait même pas le langage employé. Latin ? Elle tenta de se souvenir de ses cours, au collège. Non. Ça n'allait pas.

Bella poussa un soupir de déception et referma le livre. La couverture en cuir craqua sinistrement et la fit grimacer. Elle le rangea dans son sac et observa les alentours, tendant l'oreille comme un animal aux aguets.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle attendait. Combien de temps patienterait-elle encore ?

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse sombre, posant à nouveau les yeux sur l'épitaphe de la tombe de Charlie. Son cœur émit un soubresaut, lui faisant serrer les dents. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Bella vérifia à nouveau le cimetière. Désert. Pas un chat. Elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer ou à penser que cela était un piège. Que dans toute cette histoire, Damon avait toujours eu raison. Elle était peut-être trop optimiste ? Ou au contraire, trop anxieuse.

Pour la troisième fois, Bella parcourut les alentours du regard et sursauta violemment, manquant de percuter l'une des tombes derrière elle lorsque la silhouette recherchée apparut subitement à côté d'elle. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, grimaçant et priant pour calmer les battements de son cœur avant de se redresser. Elle tenta un sourire :

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour Bella. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, j'avais des affaires à régler.

Droit, comme la première fois où elle l'avait vu, Elijah effaça toutes ses craintes et lui offrit un intense sentiment de sûreté qu'elle avait légèrement perdu ces dernières minutes. Finalement, son visage calme fut éclairé par un demi-sourire.

— Il n'y a personne d'autre, demanda-t-il en étudiant le reste du cimetière d'un regard attentif, personne ne t'a suivie ?

— Non, je ne crois pas.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à répondre : c'était sûrement le fait de se retrouver seule à seul avec l'un des premiers vampires, peut-être indigne de confiance. Mais aussi parce qu'il l'impressionnait d'une certaine manière. Elle se rassura mentalement alors qu'il lui tendit le bras, aimablement, ayant sans doute perçu son malaise.

— Marchons. As-tu le livre ?

Elle fouilla nerveusement dans son sac et le lui présenta. Il s'en saisit avec prudence et l'examina quelques secondes.

— Qu'y avait-il avec ?

Bella réfléchit.

— Un poignard, répondit-elle rapidement, mais je ne l'ai pas.

Elijah le garda à la main et acquiesça pensivement. Il se reprit bien vite et sourit à nouveau, l'invitant à le suivre avec courtoisie, mais sans possibilité de refus. Bella n'hésita pas, malgré l'appréhension palpable qui se développait en elle, elle saisit le bras du vampire et traversa le cimetière avec lui.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Il regarda Elena déambuler dans le manoir, seule, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner chez elle. Damon se servit un autre verre de Scotch et fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle récupérait sa veste. Elle l'observa à son tour, suspicieuse face à son calme et s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il sourit, amusé et brandit son verre, le portant à ses lèvres pour cacher son rictus.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

— Oh, rien du tout, minauda-t-il sans pour autant lui dire ce qui semblait le faire rire.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse enfin quitter la maison, il l'interpella à nouveau, plus sérieusement cette fois-ci, même si sa voix trahissait sa désinvolture habituelle.

— Elena ? Tu sais où est passée Bella?

Il entendit, presque imperceptiblement, son cœur rater un battement. Elle déglutit et haussa les épaules :

— Lorsque j'ai été au lycée avec elle, elle est partie avec Caroline. Elles doivent être au Grill. Pourquoi ?

Au fil de ses paroles, il remarqua que sa voix avait repris de l'assurance :

— Comme ça, j'espérais qu'elle s'était perdue, s'amusa-t-il sans qu'elle puisse y croire une seule seconde.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sans sourire, étant visiblement toujours en colère à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Stefan et se méfiant de lui comme de la peste. Il se sentit aussi chagriné qu'amusé par la situation et écouta le moteur de sa voiture vrombir lorsqu'elle quitta la pelouse du manoir. À l'étage, Stefan continuait sa vaine recherche dans l'historique de leur famille. Totalement stupide.

Damon avala rageusement le reste de son verre et par habitude, il s'en resservit un autre. Rien que de penser à leur stupidité, à tous, le révulsait autant que de voir Stefan bouffer un lapin. Et encore, la comparaison semblait idiote.

Il n'avait aucun mal à être haï, au final. Ce n'était pas Saint-Stefan qui prenait les décisions radicales, préférant sûrement voir mourir Elena plutôt que d'avoir à subir sa haine durant le restant de son éternité. Il était là pour ça, lui. C'était agaçant de voir qu'il était le seul à se méfier d'Elijah comme de la peste, alors que Stefan ne faisait que de chercher une autre solution au mauvais endroit et que les deux humaines se jetaient sous les crocs de l'Originel sans hésitation.

Une désagréable petite voix lui disait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en occuper, que le sort d'Elena et de Bella ne le regardait pas. Qu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper de la petite amie de son frère et de…

Il hésita, suspendant son geste alors qu'il était prêt, machinalement, à avaler un autre verre.

« C'est quoi, pour moi ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était pour lui, cette humaine insupportable ?

Pensif, il observa l'extérieur et un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Un bon coup. Non. Ce n'était pas exact. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas exquise au lit, contrairement à Elena… Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de coucher avec elle, mais vu ce qu'il entendait de ses rapports avec Stefan, bien malgré lui il devait l'avouer, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être si explosif qu'il se l'était imaginé alors qu'il tentait de la lui voler. Bien sûr, ce n'était peut-être pas de la faute d'Elena, mais aussi de son imbécile de petit frère. Trop précautionneux pour avoir du plaisir.

« Il faudrait encore tout lui apprendre, même après plus d'un siècle d'existence », soupira-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était pour lui ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, trop occupé à marmonner à son sujet, à tenter d'apaiser ses envies de meurtres comme ses envies de la dévorer entière. Trop occupé à la haïr et à l'aimer, à sa façon. Ce n'était qu'une humaine, une humaine comme n'importe quelle autre, peut-être trop attirée par le surnaturel…

Machinalement, il sortit son téléphone portable et passa un appel :

_« Vous êtes sur le répondeur du… »_

Il raccrocha. Portable éteint. Trop occupée avec Caroline, sans doute. Blondie ne laissait jamais une minute de répit à Elena, pourquoi le ferait-elle avec Bella ? Surtout qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans le même sac, sans le savoir au départ.

Damon réfléchit à nouveau laissant son regard dériver sur le salon et écoutant les soupirs énervés et décontenancés de Stefan à l'étage. Il ne trouvera rien. Évidemment. C'était un imbécile et il se rendrait compte qu'il avait toujours eu raison au sujet d'Elijah et de Klaus. Qu'il s'était trompé en faisant confiance à son idiote de petite amie qui donnerait sa stupide vie pour sauver celles des autres. Qui serait capable de se laisser mourir plutôt que de devenir un vampire. Ce à quoi il veillerait : s'il s'avérait, comme il le savait déjà, qu'Elijah se fichait pas mal de sa survie, il n'hésiterait pas à la transformer. Chose que Stefan ne ferait jamais.

Et Bella était tout à fait capable de suivre l'exemple d'Elena. C'était un double problème à régler. Ils ne savaient même pas ce que Klaus lui voulait. S'il la transformait, elle aussi, cela ne pourrait peut-être pas la sauver. Il n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il lui arriverait. Elijah pourrait peut-être leur servir à ça. Mais s'il était aussi intelligent qu'il semblait l'être : il ne leur en dirait pas trop. Il garderait le secret et mentirait. Sa fausse noblesse l'exaspérait. Et il avait l'impression d'être le seul à voir clair, dans cette foutue ville.

C'était dans des cas comme ça qu'il avait envie de tout claquer et de partir sans se retourner. Laisser tout le monde à leur destin et retrouver une éternité convenable, comme le temps où il tentait d'oublier Kathrine. C'était tout de même de bons souvenirs, même s'il se trouvait dans une période plutôt sombre et déprimante. Il n'avait à se soucier de personne, il n'avait pas à se retenir de tuer ceux qui l'énervaient.

Contrairement à Bella et Elena. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tuer Elena, essayant plutôt de l'empêcher de terminer sa vie comme un martyr. La protéger. C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas une simple humaine qui ressemblait à Kathrine.

Et Bella, la petite humaine insignifiante qui ne semblait finalement pas l'être tant que ça et qui s'avérait être aussi suicidaire et irraisonnée qu'Elena. Et il était d'autant plus énervé de se sentir impliqué là-dedans. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se mêler de sa vie, dès le départ. Trop tard. Plus de retours en arrière.

Nouveau verre. À ce rythme-là, il terminerait toutes les bouteilles du manoir et il serait obligé de remplir à nouveau les réserves. Étrangement, les poches de sang disparaissaient moins vite que le Scotch.

Bon, au moins, il était le seul à savoir quoi faire d'ici quelques jours, lorsque les autres ouvriront enfin les yeux et se sentiront plus démunis que jamais. Ils pourraient bien tous le haïr, cela ne changerait rien à la situation actuelle.

D'ailleurs, parfois, il aurait aimé que Bella puisse le détester comme tous les autres. Après tout, qu'avait-il fait avec elle qu'il n'avait pas fait avec les autres ? Il s'était plutôt attaqué à elle moralement que physiquement, certes, mais n'était-ce pas plus insupportable ? Cette fille s'accrochait à lui comme une tique et c'était inconcevable : pire encore, elle semblait tout bonnement suicidaire.

_Elle l'aimait._

Il grimaça à cette pensée. Cela n'avait jamais réussi à s'introduire totalement en lui. Il continuait à repousser ça comme un danger potentiel : dangereux parce que c'était une faiblesse et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il ne voulait pas se sentir affaibli à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue à s'approcher de lui, faisant tomber ses remparts, pour ensuite aller subir le martyre, sans rien dire, et mourir pour « sauver la vie de ceux qu'elle aimait ». Foutaises.

C'était énervant.

« Tu as déjà laissé cette faiblesse rentrer en toi depuis bien longtemps, mon pote. »

_Ta gueule. _

Le portable toujours à la main, il râla pour lui-même et avala le contenu de son verre pour se donner du courage et de la contenance : à nouveau, ses pensées s'effacèrent et il se sentit à nouveau lui. Le détestable Damon Salvatore.

— Blondie, s'exclama-t-il faussement.

— Oh, railla-t-elle, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'attendais ton appel !

C'était des formalités, entre eux. Et ce, depuis quelques mois déjà. Il sourit vicieusement à cela et leva les yeux au ciel, se jetant dans le confortable sofa. À l'autre bout de la ligne, il distinguait très nettement la musique et le brouhaha de leur bar habituel.

— Comment sont les poches de sang ambulantes, demanda-t-il en entendant deux filles rires près de Caroline.

Elle devina son sourire sarcastique de là où elle était :

— Garde tes crocs, Salvatore. Les poches de sang sont totalement ivres et j'espère qu'elles sont remplies de verveine, roucoula-t-elle faussement.

Il rit, amusé. Barbie vampire était véritablement drôle malgré tout. Il ne regrettait pas de ne pas l'avoir tué. C'était parce qu'on l'avait empêché, cependant.

— Sois mignonne et passe-moi Bella.

— Bella ? Elle est avec Elena, répondit-elle franchement.

Il ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse mentir. Il avait bien remarqué les ratés du cœur de l'humaine lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que Bella était partie avec Caroline. Il garda son calme même s'il bouillonnait de colère à l'intérieur, détestant qu'Elena lui mente pour des futilités pareilles.

— Vraiment, il feignit l'ignorance, mais Elena est rentrée tout à l'heure, sans Bella. Elle a dit qu'elle était avec toi.

Silence. Caroline soupira :

— Ecoute, Damon. La dernière fois que j'ai vue Bella c'était avec Elena, on a bu un verre au Grill ensemble et elles sont parties. Elles sont parties à deux. Alors je ne sais pas, si Elena t'a menti ce n'est pas de ma faute. Peut-être que Bella n'avait tout simplement pas envie de te voir, railla-t-elle à nouveau, c'est compréhensible.

— C'est dans ton foutu cou que je planterais mes crocs la prochaine fois, Blondie.

— Vraiment ? Je suis désolée, je n'ai plus de sang à revendre. Tant que ce n'est que tes crocs…

Elle éclata de rire avant de raccrocher. Vraiment, ils avaient beau faire semblant, ils ne s'étaient jamais accordés, tous les deux, même si Blondie pouvait être vraiment drôle dans ses tentatives d'humour. Il n'était jamais véritablement vexé lorsqu'il s'agissait de Caroline qui était réputée impulsive et irréfléchie. Il s'en fichait pas mal, de ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Cela n'enlevait rien au fait que Bella avait disparu, qu'Elena mentait comme elle respirait – chose qu'il savait déjà, et qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Rien à voir avec la dernière suggestion de Caroline : Bella ne cessait de le poursuivre alors qu'il tentait de la repousser du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Pourquoi aurait-elle décidé de s'enfuir alors que depuis leur dernière confrontation, le jour où elle avait mis des mots sur ses propres sentiments et qu'elle l'avait mis au pied du mur, leur relation – si cela pouvait être qualifié ainsi – avait été plutôt calme ? Non. Ce n'était pas ça.

Lorsque Bella fuyait ou disparaissait, cela n'avait jamais rien à voir avec lui. Au contraire, elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle cherchait à l'affronter, quoiqu'il puisse faire. Si Bella était absente, c'était qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher ce jour-là.

Il grogna de frustration. Il détestait ne rien savoir.

Il abandonna son verre et couru jusqu'à l'étage, ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Bella avec tant de force qu'il parvint à faire sursauter Stefan, un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Celui-ci sortit de sa chambre et lui jeta un coup d'œil ahuri et fatigué :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ne t'occupe pas de ça, répliqua-t-il en serrant les dents, retourne à tes recherches inutiles.

Il avait autre chose à faire que de se coltiner Stefan alors qu'il était déjà en colère. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie d'en rajouter maintenant. Son petit frère ne se fit pas prier et claqua la porte, évitant ainsi une énième confrontation qui mènerait forcément à la même chose : ils se sentiraient tous les deux frustrés et resteront au même point.

Damon parcourut la chambre vide du regard, réfléchissant. Si l'humaine avait quelque chose à cacher, ce serait forcément ici. Quant à Elena, il l'aurait tôt ou tard. Là n'était pas la question.

Rangée méticuleusement, comme cela lui ressemblait, il se demanda vraiment si elle dormait ici, en dehors de la nuit précédente où ils avaient dormi ensemble. Si ce bouquin ne traînait pas sur la table de chevet, la chambre semblait inhabitée et totalement impersonnelle.

Il entra finalement, prêt à fouiller les moindres recoins, juste pour apaiser ce pressentiment étrange qui l'avait envahi au moment où il avait su qu'Elena avait menti. Après tout, les deux humaines semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde en ce qui concernait Elijah et le « plan » si cela pouvait être appelé ainsi. Elles pourraient se protéger mutuellement pour cacher quelque chose.

Elle était stupide, si tel était le cas.

Il referma la porte, pour éviter l'interruption probable de Stefan d'ici quelques minutes et entama une fouille méticuleuse de la chambre de l'humaine.

« Ton humaine ».

_Ta gueule. _

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Il n'y avait strictement rien à trouver : à croire que Bella n'entrait dans cette chambre que pour prendre des vêtements. Damon grommela en ouvrant les doubles portes de l'armoire et soupira, exaspéré. Soigneusement pliés : Bella semblait être devenu une sorte de maniaco-dépressive. Bon. Elle l'était déjà auparavant, mais là, c'était peut-être encore pire. Les vêtements et le fond de l'armoire ne semblaient rien cacher. Peut-être était-il tout simplement paranoïaque. Si c'était le cas, ils faisaient bien la paire.

Mais ça ne collait pas : pourquoi Elena lui aurait-elle menti ? Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, Elena cachait quelque chose qui impliquait forcément Bella. Elles n'avaient jamais été proches auparavant, Bella s'entendait mieux avec Caroline et Elena avec Bonnie. C'était flagrant, même si elles ne se détestaient pas, loin de là. Peut-être que leurs ressemblances autant que leurs différences les éloignaient. Peu importe, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui et elles étaient plus proches que jamais, se défendant et se protégeant mutuellement. Cela l'inquiétait. S'il avait à choisir, il les préférait comme elles étaient auparavant.

Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Qu'était-elle partie faire pour qu'Elena tente de la protéger aussi farouchement ? Pourquoi Bella suivait-elle Elena ? Elle n'avait jamais rien fait comme les autres, il avait même l'impression qu'elle était allergique à ça. Mais là, elle allait à contresens de ce qu'elle avait été : une fille qui réfléchissait trop et qui restait hésitante. Quelque chose avait changé depuis le jour où il l'avait vue.

Il se baissa, jetant un coup d'œil furieux sous le lit : rien. Toujours rien !

— Mais tu fais quoi Damon ? demanda à nouveau Stefan en passant la tête dans la chambre visiblement incrédule.

Damon observa, la quatrième de couverture du livre posé sur sa table de chevet. Il le reposa à sa place : « Les Hauts de Hurlevent ». Typique !

— Elena a menti, avoua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stefan parut suspicieux.

— Arrête un peu, Damon. Tu vois le mal partout en ce moment !

— Je ne vois pas le mal partout, répliqua-t-il, je ne suis simplement pas aveugle comme toi tu l'es ! Je te dis qu'Elena m'a menti au sujet de Bella et qu'elles nous cachent quelque chose. J'en suis persuadé.

— Mais non, soupira-t-il, tu deviens vraiment paranoïaque, quoique… Tu l'as toujours été. Arrête de chercher des excuses, si Elena t'a vraiment menti, cela ne doit pas être bien grave. Elle ne prendrait pas autant de risques comme tu as l'air de le penser.

Damon hésita entre rire ou fondre en larmes devant tant de naïveté et d'amour transi. Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre et décida d'être ironique et de tenter de le vexer comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire :

— L'amour t'a rendu aveugle, Stefan ? Tu es vraiment stupide et je crois que tu finiras par tomber de haut d'ici peu de temps !

— Et moi je crois que tu en fais trop ! Ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tu ne cherches pas d'autres solutions de ton côté et tout ce que tu fais c'est nous pousser à bout !

— J'ai mon propre plan. Mais ça ne risque pas de plaire. En attendant, je patiente parce que dans quelque temps tu viendras me dire « oh Damon, tu avais tellement raison… », mima-t-il théâtralement. Et ça, je vais en rire, je vais me foutre de ta gueule avec plaisir !

Il referma l'un des tiroirs et poussa un soupir agacé : il ne trouverait rien ici. Stefan paraissait fatigué par toute cette histoire, mais déterminé à lui tenir tête, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Elena et de leur désaccord total.

— Je te dis, Stefan, qu'Elena m'a menti. Je l'ai senti lorsqu'elle a répondu à ma question et j'ai ensuite eu la confirmation par Caroline, expliqua-t-il triomphalement.

— Et alors ? Peut-être que c'est Bella qui a demandé à Elena de mentir ? Qu'en sais-je ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est pour un plan ou je ne sais quoi ? C'est tellement stupide de ta part de ne te fier qu'à tes pressentiments !

— Et moi je te dis que c'est toi qui as tort ! Tu as tort de croire que les intentions d'Elena ou de Bella sont bonnes. Fin de la conversation, avant que je ne te plante un pieu dans le cœur.

Damon bouscula son petit frère en sortant de la chambre de l'humaine.

— Et cette fois, je ne le raterais pas, susurra-t-il.

Stefan ne broncha pas, habitué par ce genre de menaces de sa part et retourna à sa chambre en soupirant de lassitude.

Frustré par sa vaine recherche, Damon descendit au rez-de-chaussée et récupéra son verre de scotch abandonné quelque temps auparavant. Son esprit divaguait et les suppositions affluaient en nombre, lui collant de terribles maux de tête qui ne pouvaient être stoppés qu'avec un peu plus d'alcool. Il détestait être pris pour un con comme il haïssait se sentir désappointé. Et c'était un mélange de ces deux sentiments qui le rendait d'humeur exécrable.

Alors qu'il envisageait sérieusement d'exterminer tous les humains de cette maudite ville et de s'enfuir avant qu'il ne devienne un peu plus fou – même s'il savait l'être, la lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin sur Bella.

Il se calma, adoptant un visage impassible, ou plutôt sa mine habituellement sarcastique et termina son verre, posant enfin son regard clair sur la silhouette de l'humaine qu'il soupçonnait.

Bella avait le visage totalement hermétique, chose qui lui confirmait qu'elle masquait encore ses émotions, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis la mort de son père. Plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, si cela était encore possible, elle semblait encore une fois porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. C'était une des apparence qu'elle adoptait que trop rarement et qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Il plissa les yeux et lui offrit un sourire étrange lorsqu'elle le regarda enfin :

— Comment va Blondie, demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

Elle sembla étonnée par sa question :

— Caroline ? Bien, je l'ai vue tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

Au moins, elle ne mentait pas : ce qui voulait dire qu'Elena et elle ne s'étaient pas consultées auparavant. Cela l'embourbait encore plus : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Elena lui avait menti si Bella ne semblait rien cacher ? Il resta suspicieux sans le lui montrer et continua à la suivre du regard :

— J'ai cru que tu étais morte. J'allais organiser quelque chose pour fêter ça, ironisa-t-il.

Cela eut le don de lui arracher un demi-sourire qui donna un peu plus de couleurs à son visage. Elle semblait encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Elle eut un semblant de soupir et secoua la tête pour souligner sa stupidité habituelle.

— Je ne le suis pas, désolée, railla-t-elle avec difficulté. Je n'avais plus de batterie.

Toujours aucune émotion visible ou capable d'être retenue. Elle s'effondra sur le sofa et ne daigna pas relever le visage avant quelques secondes. Lui demander, comme un amant jaloux – ce qu'il n'était pas, où elle avait disparu tout ce temps ne lui ressemblait pas. S'il le faisait, c'était essentiellement parce qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose de la part des deux humaines dont il commençait sérieusement à surveiller du coin de l'œil.

— Scotch ?

Bella grimaça pour toute réponse et Damon haussa les épaules tout en restant d'un calme olympien. Lentement, un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il avalait un nouveau verre. S'il n'était pas un vampire, il aurait pu être considéré comme l'un des pires ivrognes de Mystic Falls. Mais il paraîtrait que Ric avait déjà adopté ce titre depuis quelque temps.

— Non, répondit-elle finalement, non je n'ai pas le cœur d'en boire maintenant.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! Je pensais te mettre une cuite, dommage.

Laconique, il se servit un autre verre. Il compta mentalement toutes les doses importantes de Scotch avalées depuis le début de la journée. Damon perdit rapidement le fil. L'ivresse ne le gagnait pas encore. Bella eut un sourire amusé en se redressant sur le sofa. Il parlait avec elle, sur des sujets divers, comme si de rien n'était, mais la tension restait palpable tout comme elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Elle avait pris l'habitude de déchiffrer ses humeurs du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Peu à peu, les joues de Bella reprirent des couleurs humaines et une expression quasi normale. C'était aussi quelque chose qu'il avait su démasquer chez Bella.

— Hum, marmonna-t-elle, j'ai passé mon après-midi au cimetière si tu veux savoir.

Damon masqua son amusement derrière son verre, le levant devant ses yeux clairs pour étudier la couleur de l'alcool qu'il contenait. C'était agaçant de voir qu'elle était capable de déchiffrer ses pensées aussi facilement, en quelques mois à peine. Comme il avait lui-même appris à le faire.

— Je ne voulais pas savoir, éluda-t-il, je m'ennuyais.

— Tu t'ennuies toujours.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait foutu toute l'après-midi dans ce cimetière. Peut-être qu'il avait été trop impulsif, comme à son habitude, et qu'elle avait simplement recherché la tranquillité. Elena le faisait souvent, auparavant. Elle disparaissait et écrivait dans son journal, devant la tombe de ses parents adoptifs. C'était sûrement un énième point commun que les deux humaines avaient.

Non. Tout ça ne collait pas. Bella ne cherchait pas à cacher l'endroit où elle s'était enfuie alors qu'Elena lui avait menti. Visiblement, elles ne s'étaient pas consultées à ce sujet avant ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait pris l'initiative de mentir et de protéger Bella. La protéger de quoi ?

Damon ne devait pas montrer qu'il doutait. Il devait se faire discret. Stefan ne tarderait pas à parler à sa petite amie qu'il avait fouillée la chambre de Bella et Elena le dirait à l'humaine. Ce n'était pas intelligent. Il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre.

Faire comme s'il ne se doutait de rien. Fermer les yeux et se comporter normalement avec elle comme avec les autres.

Bella se leva lentement. Elle semblait encore plus éreintée que les jours précédents, mais continuait à arborer un sourire plus doux, quoique soucieux. Avec une méfiance feinte, Damon plissa les yeux en la voyant s'approcher de lui. Il ne put masquer son rictus amusé et posa son verre sur le rebord de la cheminée :

— Tu m'effraies.

Il faisait surtout référence au regard déterminé, mais brillant qu'elle avait à présent. C'était déjà mieux que de voir ses beaux yeux totalement éteints et vides comme lorsqu'elle était rentrée.

« Peut-être que tu t'es trompé. »

_La ferme, je ne me trompe jamais. _

« Tu te mens constamment comme elle se ment à elle-même. Elle n'est pas si différente de toi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est, pour toi, Damon ? »

Se parler à lui-même… Il devenait aussi cinglé que Stefan. Ce n'était sûrement pas une comparaison à faire. Le voilà à nouveau hanté par un semblant de conscience. Son esprit déraillait sérieusement. Une conscience ? Il ne pensait pas en avoir eu une depuis sa transformation en vampire.

_Je l'aime bien. _

Alors qu'elle se nichait, doucement, mais sûrement, entre ses bras libres et qui ne tentèrent pas de l'éloigner, il écouta les battements apaisants de son cœur. Elle était calme. Plus calme que lorsqu'elle était rentrée. Elle appuya son front contre son torse et inspira profondément. Il devina qu'elle fermait les yeux, se laissant bercer par le silence et par sa présence comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelque temps.

Pensivement et tout aussi calmement, Damon glissa ses doigts sur sa gorge, atteignant sa nuque – il aimait beaucoup la toucher à cet endroit précis, et comme toujours, elle resta silencieuse, laissant échapper une espèce de ronronnement quasi inhumain qui avait le don de le faire rire. Ce n'était pas le genre de son qu'elle pouvait retenir et c'était définitivement quelque chose qui signifiait qu'elle aimait ça.

— Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle.

Il ne répondait jamais.

Parfois, il se demandait si elle se rendait compte qu'elle le lui disait : cela semblait sortir tout aussi naturellement que ses gémissements appréciateurs. D'ailleurs, Bella n'attendait pas qu'il lui réponde, parce qu'elle n'insistait jamais à ce sujet. Elle savait, d'un côté, que les mots restaient inutiles. Cela, Charlie lui avait enseigné à maintes reprises.

« Ton humaine, Damon. »

Il se détendit, laissant sa chaleur l'envahir et remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses joues pour guider ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_Elena et Stefan. Bella et moi ?_

Il soupira contre sa bouche. Ce n'était pas si mauvais. Pas comme il l'avait pensé.

Il éclaircirait cela plus tard. Pas maintenant.

Il fallait juste… Se détendre et se comporter normalement.

_Je l'aime bien ? _

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

— Ce livre, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elijah avait gardé le silence depuis quelques minutes déjà, semblant vérifier autour d'eux si personne ne les espionnait. Bella avait lu dans son regard qu'il en savait déjà beaucoup plus qu'il ne semblait laisser paraître. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et s'arrêta en bordure du cimetière. Il ouvrit la bouche dès qu'il fut certain que personne ne pourrait les entendre et que les Salvatore n'étaient pas dans les parages.

— Il faut d'abord que je l'étudie. Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais il vaut le coup d'œil, murmura-t-il pensivement.

— Vous l'avez déjà vu, pas vrai ?

Elijah parut surpris par sa question, plus ou moins perspicace. En la voyant la première fois, silencieuse et totalement immobile, il s'était imaginé qu'elle resterait discrète. Il haussa un sourcil, plus amusé qu'autre chose et toisa la petite humaine qui le fixait avec attention.

— Je le connais, oui. Il est bien moins vieux que moi.

Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'absence du poignard qui n'avait jamais été séparé du vieux grimoire avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux découverts à Mystic Falls. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

— Il est important ?

— Je dois l'étudier à nouveau, Bella, murmura Elijah.

Une odeur qui n'appartenait ni à un humain, ni à un vampire lui chatouilla les narines et il détourna les yeux, fouillant l'horizon avec suspicion. Bella fronça les sourcils.

Aussi vite qu'elle lui était apparue, l'odeur disparue. Ce n'était sans doute rien d'autre qu'un animal de passage.

L'humaine ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'interruption et se contenta d'observer le grimoire, puis de le regarder, à plusieurs reprises.

— Vous savez ce qu'il contient.

Ce n'était pas une accusation, mais plutôt une constatation lasse. Comme si au fond d'elle-même, l'humaine se moquait éperdument de son propre sort. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait parfois perçu chez Elena, lors de leur rencontre, mais jamais de cette manière.

Elijah hésitait, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Elle ne cherchait pas à déchiffrer ses émotions. Même si elle le faisait, elle serait bien incapable de tomber sur la vérité. Il se savait parfaitement sérieux et avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions avec brio. Cela n'avait pas été facile, surtout pour un vampire, mais finalement, il avait été satisfait du résultat et de l'impression qu'il offrait aux humains lorsqu'ils le voyaient pour la première fois.

— Vous ne m'avez pas demandé de venir pour essentiellement récupérer le livre, non ? Tout est lié, après tout.

Elle avança légèrement et lui tourna le dos, pour observer un objet invisible. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ses yeux brillaient d'espoir et d'inquiétude, mais son visage restait totalement neutre. Elijah réfléchit en silence. Au final, il se sentait perdu. Il ne savait plus par quel chemin commencer et comment s'y prendre sans risquer de voir son plan s'effondrer au moindre mauvais geste.

Il était d'ailleurs bien incapable de déchiffrer Bella et ses intentions comme il l'avait fait avec Elena, lui offrant suffisamment de confiance pour lui parler de son véritable rôle durant le sacrifice. Elena lui avait fait confiance aveuglément, et il n'était pas prêt à la trahir : il était en mesure de la garder en vie et humaine et il ne romprait pas sa promesse tant qu'elle garderait la sienne. En espérant que les Salvatore ne s'en mêlent pas. La transformation de Niklaus était essentielle.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours eu une sainte horreur du mensonge. De la famille, il avait toujours été le plus noble et le plus fidèle de tous. Cela ne l'avait jamais quitté, mais au fil des siècles, de désillusion en désillusion, d'apprentissage en apprentissage, il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait éternellement avoir une seule parole et sauver tout le monde à ses propres dépens. Même si cela ne le satisfaisait guère.

Elena n'était pas inquiétée tant que les Salvatore se tiendraient à distance. Ce n'était pas une chose dont il pouvait être certain, mais Elijah avait aussi appris à être optimiste.

S'il avait aujourd'hui demandé à rencontrer Bella, c'était surtout pour récupérer le grimoire et pour voir s'il pouvait lui accorder un tant soit peu de confiance, ou tout commettre derrière leurs dos. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais il devait le vérifier par lui-même. Et c'était d'ailleurs la principale raison de leur rencontre. Elle était la petite amie, ou l'humaine de compagnie de Damon, visiblement, et ce n'était pas un bon point. Il était le plus suspicieux. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça avec l'humaine. Il avait espéré être tranquille à ce sujet et il s'était lourdement trompé.

Cela lui avait paru beaucoup plus simple auparavant. Trop simple pour être vrai. Il revint à la réalité :

— Tu as raison, ce n'était pas pour ça. Tu sembles vraiment perspicace.

Elijah eut un sourire, cependant forcé, ses doutes continuaient à l'assaillir tandis qu'il surveillait ses réactions du coin de l'œil.

— Plus rien ne m'étonne, maintenant, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules, alors peut-être que je deviens perspicace, finalement. Je ne l'étais pas tellement avant.

Elle eut un léger rire qui le fit sourire très légèrement.

— Elena m'a parlé de votre conversation, ajouta-t-elle avec sérieux et lassitude, je suppose que je dois savoir à quoi m'attendre, non ? À peu de choses près ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre cette information. Se sentir comme s'il avait été trahi dans sa confiance accordée à Elena et se venger en ne respectant pas quelques-unes de ses promesses ? Ou tenter tout bonnement de mettre son sentiment de côté le temps d'en apprendre plus sur Bella ? En espérant qu'il ne se trompe pas à son sujet comme il avait l'impression de l'avoir fait avec Elena. Il força un rictus qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer :

— Les explications seront écourtées, il me semble.

Il serra les dents : l'amertume et le doute étaient encore palpables dans sa voix et il devait absolument éviter de montrer ce genre de choses. Pas devant eux. Pas maintenant.

— Je ne dirais rien, assura-t-elle, rien qui puisse nuire à ce qui vous concerne tous les deux. Même si je dois mentir à Damon et Stefan pour ça. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Après tout, Elena et moi, on semble être dans… Le même sac.

Bella grimaça et secoua la tête, chassant l'expression à la fois horrifiée et blasée qui avait déformé ses traits.

-Et nous sommes d'accord sur ce qu'il nous reste à faire, termina-t-elle avec la même détermination qu'il avait déjà remarqué chez Elena.

C'était un bon point. Pour tout le monde. Plus vite le plan se mettrait en place, mieux ce serait. Il y aurait moins de risques que tout cela tombe à l'eau. Que Niklaus gagne enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences à ses nombreuses trahisons. Le reste était entre les mains des deux humaines.

— La question n'est pas là, Bella, marmonna Elijah sans pouvoir cacher son désappointement plus longtemps, ce n'est pas de savoir ce que tu veux et quelle décision tu souhaites prendre.

Pour la première fois depuis quelque temps, il se tourna pour lui faire face et la dévisagea lentement.

— Ce que je veux savoir, ce dont je veux être sûr avant d'aller plus loin… C'est, jusqu'où tu es prête à aller pour sauver ceux que tu aimes ?

Le regard sombre du vampire continuait à la toiser. Une étrange lueur, de doute et d'inquiétude traversa les pupilles dilatées de Bella. L'espace d'une seule seconde. Elle redevint totalement calme et inexpressive l'instant suivant. Offrant à Elijah tout ce qu'il voulait entendre :

— J'irais jusqu'au bout. Je ferais tout pour ça.

Et il sut immédiatement qu'elle ne mentait pas et qu'elle ne le trahirait pas. Même si la tristesse traversa ses traits doux au même moment, même si elle semblait devenir livide.

— Nous ne sommes pas seuls, susurra-t-il, nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard.

Elle savait déjà, lorsqu'il sourit et se pencha sur elle pour lui baiser la main, qu'elle avait signé son arrêt de mort avant d'avoir entendu la vérité.

Ce n'était pas important. Les mots ne comptaient pas. Ils n'avaient jamais compté.

— Et nous nous pencherons peut-être sur ce livre, si cela t'intéresse, tenta Elijah pour la ramener à la réalité.

Bella été restée la main suspendue, même s'il l'avait lâchée depuis plusieurs secondes déjà. Elle secoua la tête et força un sourire. Ce qu'il remarqua aussitôt.

— Oh… Oui… D'accord. J'attendrais.

Le trouble était visible sur son visage, et elle tituba un instant lorsqu'elle se retourna pour quitter le cimetière. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, écoutant l'irrégularité des battements de son cœur qui lui avaient précédemment prouvé qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Il avait dû s'éloigner à plusieurs reprises, traînant Emmett avec lui qui était, actuellement, plutôt un boulet qu'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Il s'était beaucoup trop approché du cimetière pour entendre quelques bribes de la conversation que Bella tenait avec l'inconnu et il avait été repéré.

Il avait vu le principal, une partie qui avait renforcé ses doutes et ses inquiétudes. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose afin d'en savoir plus. Que ce soit sur ce livre, ou sur ce nouveau vampire. Sur Mystic Falls et sur ce qui impliquait l'humaine qu'ils appelaient Elena ainsi que Bella.

Protéger Bella.

Edward émit un grognement, perché sur une haute branche. Le vampire s'était éloigné sans jeter un regard dans sa direction. Il ne semblait pas inquiet et c'était précisément ce qu'il y avait d'effrayant chez lui.

— Merde, murmura Emmett, tu crois que c'est grave ?

— Si j'ai bien appris une chose, avec Bella, c'est qu'elle était douée pour s'attirer dans les pires ennuis possible. Alors oui. Je pense qu'il faut s'inquiéter. Il faut vraiment s'inquiéter et en savoir plus.

Edward réfléchit. Jonglant avec son téléphone portable éteint – ce qui lui permettait d'économiser un maximum de batterie. Il y avait bien un moyen discret et prudent d'en connaître un peu plus sur les événements qui semblaient détruire Bella et cette ville à petit feu. Même s'il devait avouer que la ville et le reste de ses habitants ne lui importaient guère, en particulier pour certains d'entre eux. Mais il devait éviter de semer le trouble. Et puis, ses nouveaux amis, ceux qui constituaient pour elle une nouvelle famille, vivaient ici et étaient probablement en danger. Si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, il connaissait assez Bella pour savoir qu'elle s'en voudrait. Ce n'était pas son but non plus.

Si quelqu'un pouvait en savoir un peu plus que lui, ces derniers temps, ou lui donner quelques impressions, c'était l'une des seules personnes qui accepterait peut-être de lui parler. Ennemi ou pas.

Edward alluma à nouveau son téléphone.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je vais appeler Jacob Black. Il est son meilleur ami, et il pourrait avoir quelques avis sur ce qu'il se passe ici.

Emmett soupira tandis que son frère sautait au sol, près de lui.

— Arrête. Jacob n'est même pas au courant que la ville est peuplée de… choses… Enfin de vampires. Si tu l'appelles, il va se poser trop de questions et il va débarquer ici, quand il va savoir que nous sommes là. Tu crois sérieusement que Bella a besoin de ça ? Il ne te répondra même pas. Ton idée est franchement débile.

Edward baissa les bras.

— Propose donc autre chose, Einstein.

Emmett ne perdait pas sa bonne humeur :

— Tu avoues que j'ai raison, se moqua-t-il, c'est bien la première fois.

L'esprit d'Emmett semblait danser le rock, offrant à Edward un terrible mal de crâne.

— Plutôt que de te vanter, Em, utilise ton cerveau pour faire quelque chose d'utile par exemple, m'aider à chercher une _meilleure _solution.

Dépité, Edward se laissa tomber le sol, poussant un long soupir totalement dénué de courage.

— Une solution qui ferait moins de bruit que d'amener Jacob à Mystic Falls, murmura Emmett pour lui-même. Espionner ?

— On se fait repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde… Tout ça nous prendra du temps. Trop de temps.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave, suggéra Emmett avec un haussement d'épaules.

Son frère s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre, perturbant Edward par la tonne d'idées plus ou moins foireuses qui traversaient son esprit. Il était quasiment impossible de réfléchir convenablement lorsqu'Emmett était présent.

Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, il se redressa d'un bond, faisant sursauter Edward par la même occasion :

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je crois que j'ai une foutue idée, s'écria Emmett.

Son visage s'éclaira soudainement. Edward songea avec un mélange d'amusement et d'irritation qu'une ampoule aurait pu s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête… Comme dans les bandes dessinées.

— Tu crois ? Ou tu en es sûr ?

— Oh arrête ! J'ai une idée. Qui nous éviteraient d'espionner les conversations à tout bout de champ. Mais ça ne va peut-être pas te plaire.

Lorsqu'Edward décrypta entièrement les images qui traversaient clairement l'esprit de son frère, un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

— Ca ne coûtera rien d'essayer.

— Sauf si tu te fais tuer avant, songea Emmett.

Edward chassa cette stupide idée d'un geste de la main.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Cela avait pris beaucoup de temps, pour trouver la demeure des frères Salvatore, au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais il y était finalement parvenu, abandonnant Emmett à l'orée de la forêt qui bordait le manoir.

Ce n'était pas étonnant : il imaginait mal quelqu'un comme Damon vivre ailleurs que dans ce genre d'endroit. C'était comme imaginer Alice sans énorme garde-robe. Il frissonna à cette idée, traversant discrètement la pelouse grasse, effleurant les arbres. L'une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée était encore très faiblement éclairée. Quelqu'un était encore debout. Il se demandait si les vampires de ce genre dormaient. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour cela. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtres des étages. S'approchant avec une lenteur de prédateur jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer l'intérieur sans se faire repérer.

La lumière venait de l'âtre de la cheminée, où les braises se consumaient encore. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait personne.

C'était peut-être une mission suicide, mais c'était un risque à prendre. Pour Bella. Pour qu'il puisse peut-être en avoir le cœur net. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que rien ne menace la vie de celle qu'il aimait encore de toutes ses forces, même s'il savait que dans ce cas-là, plus rien ne le retiendrait à Mystic Falls si Bella le repoussait encore avec autant de certitude qu'auparavant.

Puis, au-delà des crépitements des braises, il distingua des soupirs, des gémissements, et quelques grognements rauques. Cela l'attira un peu plus vers la fenêtre, au risque de se faire prendre par l'un des vampires et d'engager un combat. La curiosité et la crainte se mêlaient. Il se surprit à prier :

« Pitié, pas Bella. Pas Bella. Pas Bella… »

Sa douce litanie fut vite interrompue et une vive douleur le transperça, une douleur tellement humaine qu'elle lui paraissait insupportable.

Le dos nu et humide de Bella était face à la cheminée, la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait sa peau miroitait sous les braises rougeoyantes et la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient. Elle avait entouré ses jambes autour des hanches de Damon, et était assise sur lui, sa poitrine emprisonnée dans ses paumes. Toute sa peau se nivelait de frissons, et elle gémissait constamment, rejetant la tête en arrière et continuant à monter et descendre sur lui.

Elle avait les yeux clos, emprisonnée dans la luxure, des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues rosies. Le vampire, qu'il haïssait de toutes ses forces lui mordit le cou, plongeant entièrement ses crocs dans sa chair. Mais il n'était pas sur le point de la vider de son sang, il en était très loin. Elle se cambra un peu plus en arrière. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa poitrine et elle poussa un nouveau gémissement puis un cri.

— Bella, grogna-t-il en continuant ses mouvements à sa place alors qu'elle en semblait incapable.

Il laissa une marque violacée et possessive sur sa poitrine et inspira profondément son odeur, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Elle se redressa et lui offrit ses lèvres :

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle comme si cela avait été un réflexe.

Edward tomba à genoux, en silence, se couvrant les oreilles de ses mains, étouffant le hurlement de colère et de douleur qui menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine pour alerter tout le manoir.

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Et c'était aujourd'hui une véritable souffrance de ne pas être capable de verser une larme. Qu'elle soit de rage ou de tristesse. Il le savait… Mais il avait toujours prié pour que ce soit faux, que ce soit un mensonge. Il l'avait eu sous les yeux aujourd'hui…

« Je l'ai perdue. »

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o<p>

.

.

.

Damon la regardait dormir, emmitouflé sous un drap épais. Il veillait sur son sommeil comme il le faisait auparavant, sans en prendre conscience. Comme toujours, elle marmonnait, s'agitait dans ses rêves ou ses cauchemars. C'était en général incompréhensible. Elle se retourna, gémit quelque chose et posa sa main sur son torse. Automatiquement, elle s'apaisa. Il sourit légèrement et resta immobile, tranquille. Il se surprit à glisser les doigts dans sa tignasse sombre et emmêlée, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement.

_Je l'aime… bien ? _

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se poser cette question, mais… Il arrivait un moment où il n'avait plus d'autre choix, même en se coupant de ses propres émotions.

Un grincement le tira de ses pensées, alors qu'il était sur le point d'arriver à une probable conclusion qui ne l'aurait pas satisfait. Il se redressa légèrement. La main de Bella retomba sur le matelas, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Lorsqu'elle dormait, surtout en ce moment, son sommeil était plus lourd que jamais.

Ses yeux clairs et déterminés scrutèrent la pénombre de la chambre, il tendit l'oreille, oubliant la respiration et les battements du cœur de Bella à côté de lui.

Il repéra celui d'Elena, presque imperceptibles s'il ne se concentrait pas. Elle dormait elle aussi, à poings fermés. Si cela n'était pas Stefan qui s'était éveillé pour aller égorger un écureuil au beau milieu de la nuit, il y avait un invité non désiré dans le manoir.

Damon fronça les sourcils et quitta le lit d'un bond rapide et silencieux, repassant son jean rapidement. Il entendit un grognement sortir de sa propre gorge tandis qu'une odeur vaguement reconnaissable lui chatouilla les narines.

« Putain de merde. »

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le tester. Vraiment pas.

Il traversa le couloir qui menait aux escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Bella. Cela venait de là.

Damon poussa la porte d'un geste déterminé et, dans la pénombre, il distingua parfaitement le visage de marbre de l'intrus, qui semblait fouiller la chambre. Il ne devrait, vraiment, vraiment pas être là.

Par instinct meurtrier, sa lèvre se retroussa dangereusement sur ses crocs, tandis que le Sang-Froid face à lui, celui qu'il souhaitait tuer presque autant que Klaus et Elijah, il se pencha en avant, laissant échapper un sifflement. La colère et la rage étaient lisibles sur ses traits, plus tendus que lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois.

— Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Cullen, souffla dangereusement Damon en le toisant, prêt à attaquer même s'il fallait réveiller la maisonnée pour cela, je ne te croyais pas suicidaire.

Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison le Sang-Froid s'était permis de venir ici. Peut-être se croyait-il assez fort et intelligent pour le tuer. Mais c'était peine perdue. Pas sur son terrain. Pas alors qu'il rêvait de le tuer depuis quelques semaines.

Dans les yeux sombres d'Edward, il distingua la même haine, plus amplifiée encore que la dernière fois.

— Je n'étais pas venu pour me battre, souffla Edward avec une rage à peine dissimulée, mais je vais finir par changer d'avis.

Ils firent un pas en avant, se préparant mutuellement à bondir.

— Tu as peur, se moqua Damon.

— Tu ne la toucheras plus !

Damon ne voulait pas que cette histoire sordide traîne un peu plus longtemps. Il avait promis de le tuer. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et les yeux clairs du vampire s'illuminèrent, moqueurs.

— Vraiment ?

Le Sang-Froid avait toutes les peines du monde à maîtriser sa colère. Damon n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il avance et qu'il se mesure à lui. S'il le faisait, il abrégerait ses souffrances avant que Saint-Stefan ne vienne l'en empêcher. Un nouveau grondement franchit ses lèvres à cette pensée, faisant avancer Edward à nouveau.

Dans un silence effrayant, seulement coupé par le bruit sourd que fit le dos du Sang-Froid lorsqu'il percuta le mur près de la fenêtre, Damon le tint sous sa coupe. À sa plus grande stupéfaction, malgré le bouillonnent de jalousie et de rage qui était lisible dans ses yeux, Cullen ne se débattit pas. Il resta même totalement immobile.

— Je veux te parler, cracha-t-il avec toute la haine qu'il contenait en lui.

— Je ne parle pas, siffla Damon, je tue.

Il resserra son emprise sur sa gorge, sentant sa peau dure comme le marbre craquer. Il ne frémit pas.

— C'est au sujet de Bella, continua-t-il sans rompre le regard.

Damon serra les dents :

— Je m'en fou. Ferme ta putain de gueule.

Il entendit Stefan et Elena bouger dans leur chambre. Il frissonna de dégoût à l'idée qu'on puisse encore venir l'enquiquiner sur sa folie.

— Bella, tenta Edward en serrant le poignet de Damon pour lui faire lâcher prise, est en danger. Si tu es capable d'éprouver quelque chose pour elle, si tu l'aimes assez pour ça, tu devrais t'en soucier et m'écouter, grogna-t-il finalement.

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles, se toisant mutuellement.

_Si tu l'aimes assez…_

Damon ferma un moment les yeux. Il n'était pas comme _ça_. Ça, c'était Stefan. Ce n'était pas lui.

Malgré toute sa colère et sa haine, malgré toute son impulsivité, Damon lâcha prise, laissant le Sang-froid –son ennemi et son rival, reprendre possession de ses moyens. Il semblait décontenancé et tout aussi perdu que lui.

— Ne me le fais pas regretter, Cullen, parce que je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer juste après, murmura dangereusement Damon.

Le visage d'Edward redevint impassible.

« Tu l'aimes, ton humaine, Damon ? »

_Ta gueule !_

.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que tout cela vous a plu. Je suis plutôt forte pour garder quelques mystères (du moins, c'était mon impression durant la relecture &amp; la correction de ce chapitre.) <strong>

**À très bientôt. Oh. Et si vous aimez Harry Potter. Enfin, les HP/DM et surtout les U.A, venez visiter la fan fiction que j'ai dernièrement postée. **

**Je vous embrasse bien fort. *Anger-Lola, qui s'en va trouver le moyen de devenir un vampire pour être immortelle et réussir touuuuus ses examens***


	22. Betrayal Love

**NOTE D'AUTEUR : I'M SO SORRY !  
><strong>

Bon. J'ai mis longtemps. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà été aussi longue. En même temps, je ne suis pas pressée d'en finir avec ça. Mais il le faut, donc, je vais me dépêcher.

De plus, les partiels m'ont tuée. AUJOURD'HUI, JE SUIS UN ELFE LIBRE !

**Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai aussi terminé le PDF de la partie 1, chapitres 1 à 16.(certains l'ont déjà)Avec un chapitre Bonus à la fin, et une jolie image de couverture. Viendez-le chercher, envoyez-moi un MP ! C'est gratuit, si si si ! **

Anger-lola, qui s'en va rattraper son retard sur ses fanfictions en évitant les coups de fouets.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XXI : BETRAYAL LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

« L'amour supporte mieux l'absence ou la mort que le doute ou la trahison. » - **André Maurois**

.

.

.

Edward Cullen se redressa, et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Il était parvenu à le convaincre de quitter le manoir, le temps d'une conversation. Damon le regrettait déjà. Il s'apprêtait, au moindre mouvement suspect, à démembrer le Sang-Froid, comme il aurait dû le faire. Mais sa curiosité avait pris le dessus, et il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le suivre.

« Nous ne devons pas prendre de risque », avait-il dit.

Stupide Sang-Froid, il croyait réellement en sa puissance. Il ne connaissait rien de lui. Damon n'hésiterait plus. Peu importe ce que Bella ou les autres diraient. Cullen l'avait déjà trop cherché.

— Ne me fais pas regretter mon choix, grogna-t-il en fixant intensément Edward comme un prédateur, parce que je commence déjà à m'impatienter. Comment dire ? Je pourrais déraper…

Il lui offrit un sourire dangereux et Edward garda son calme et son sérieux.

— Libre à toi de me tuer ensuite. Si tu y arrives.

Une légère provocation qui le fit frémir. Il trépignait, sur le point de lui prouver qu'il ne lui faudrait pas plus de quelques secondes pour venir à bout de lui. Il se retint et montra les crocs.

— Ne me tends pas de perche, Cullen.

Edward se tendit l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il cherchait à vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas écoutés puis il reporta son attention sur Damon qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

— J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas attiré dans un piège avec ton stupide frère.

De toute manière, deux Sang-Froids ne l'impressionnaient pas. Il espérait simplement ne pas s'être trompé en souhaitant écouter les déclarations de Cullen.

— Mon frère n'est pas ici. Et je n'avais pas non plus prévu de tomber sur _toi. _

Ils s'adressèrent un regard rempli d'amertume et de reproche.

— J'étais venu dans l'intérêt de pouvoir protéger Bella, parce que visiblement, tu n'es pas capable de le faire seul, grogna Edward en souhaitant le déstabiliser.

Damon siffla et son visage changea pendant quelques secondes. Peu habitué à cela, le Cullen recula en fronçant les sourcils. Finalement, le vampire se calma, préférant prendre un visage satisfait et un sourire faussement joyeux.

— Incapable de la protéger ? Ne me lance pas sur ce sujet, Cullen je te ferais fermer ta grande gueule. Parce que tu n'étais pas là quand la Rouquine a failli la tuer dans cette forêt, pas vrai ?

Edward ne répondit rien et serra les dents. Damon sut à cet instant qu'il avait marqué des points.

— Bien. Ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps, Cullen, j'ai hâte de pouvoir te tuer.

L'habituel rictus de Damon ne fit pas réagir Edward qui se contenta de soupirer, las.

— Elle a rencontré un homme, au cimetière. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir qu'on entende leur conversation. Mais je connais Bella et j'ai vu à son visage que ce n'était pas anodin. Je l'ai vue lui donner un livre de là où j'étais et… ils voulaient conclure un accord, je crois.

Damon pâlit.

— Elijah…

— Tu le connais ? Pour moi, il faut y faire attention.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils :

—tu crois que je ne le sais pas, du con ? Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis, Cullen ?

Menaçant, Damon lui jeta un regard courroucé et dangereux.

— Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu. Et Bella est en danger.

Durant un moment, le vampire resta figé, les yeux perdus quelque part derrière Edward et un frémissement de colère vint déformer ses traits. Subitement, il sembla se souvenir qu'il se tenait en présence d'un Sang-Froid qu'il rêvait de tuer depuis quelque temps.

— Ne te mêle pas à ça, Cullen, souffla-t-il.

— Il semblerait que Bella t'ait caché cela.

Le sourire incroyablement satisfait d'Edward fit frémir Damon d'impatience. Au plus profond de lui, il avait une envie presque irrépressible de mettre fin à son ennuyante éternité, mais il était encore incapable d'esquisser un geste. Sa véritable colère n'était pas encore tournée contre lui comme elle aurait dû l'être. Cela ne tarderait pas à arriver bien sûr, mais avant, il fallait qu'il se reprenne et qu'il se concentre sur le Sang-Froid.

— Et il me semblerait que c'est avec moi qu'elle couche, répliqua Damon avec un sourire forcé.

Cela fonctionna, il reprit son visage impassible et son habituel rictus tandis qu'Edward perdait peu à peu son assurance. Cullen grogna, attendant que Damon attaque. C'était aussi ce qu'il voulait : il s'était certes infiltré dans le manoir dans le but de « protéger » ou plutôt surveiller Bella, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus que tout le mérite revienne à Damon. Ce qui se terminerait forcément par un combat, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux meure. Le vampire savait qu'il viendrait à bout du Sang-Froid sans trop de difficultés. Pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas assez concentré sur Cullen pour lui sauter à la gorge.

_Bella l'avait trahi. _

Tout ce qu'elle avait dit et fait ces derniers jours pour éviter tout soupçon. Elle leur avait menti. Elle lui avait menti. Et il se sentait blessé et en colère. Il aurait dû s'en douter. D'ailleurs, Elena ne devait pas être innocente, elle non plus. C'était évident. Les deux humaines semblaient se soutenir mutuellement depuis quelques semaines.

« Tu te sens con, là ? »

Non. Il se sentait profondément vexé. Et la colère qu'il ressentait envers Edward avait été quasiment estompée par la rage qui s'était emparée de lui à présent. Une rage tournée vers les deux humaines et vers Elijah. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il tue la bonne personne.

Il jeta un coup d'œil agressif vers Edward qui s'était écarté de lui.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ? Le tuer pour se défouler ? Quand bien même, ça ne le soulagerait pas longtemps et il en serait toujours au même point.

Bella n'apprécierait pas.

« Eh ! Tu penses encore à cette humaine alors qu'elle se fout de ta gueule depuis le début ? Tu es vraiment pitoyable ! »

Oui, il s'en souciait encore.

— Alors, Damon. Tu vas me tuer, maintenant ?

Il avait autre chose à faire que de dépenser son précieux temps dans une bataille dont il connaissait déjà l'issue. Il le tuerait et ensuite ? Cela n'effacerait en rien les problèmes que le Sang-Froid avait soulevés en parlant de Bella qui fricotait visiblement avec Elijah. Un frisson de dégoût s'empara de lui, autant pour Cullen que pour l'humaine.

— Ferme-la avant que je ne décide de te mordre.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, maintenant ?_

.

.

.

— _Tu as déjà pensé à l'avenir ?_

_ Ils étaient allongés, dans cet endroit qui était devenu son paradis, là où elle savait trouver le bien-être. Comme la clairière fût un lieu magique pour elle lorsqu'elle était avec Edward. La chambre de Damon, pourtant impersonnelle, mais confortable, une sorte de cocon où elle se sentait en sécurité, où elle pouvait sourire avec sincérité. _

_Étalée sur le ventre, appuyant son menton entre ses mains, elle observait le visage de Damon éclairé de la plus jolie des façons par la lumière douce du matin. Elle s'enivrait de ce moment, inspirant l'odeur masculine imprégnée partout dans la chambre et elle sourit doucement. Les yeux bleus et étincelants de Damon la fixèrent curieusement :_

— _L'avenir ? C'est un peu vague pour un vampire. _

_ Il accompagna cela de son habituel rictus, celui qu'elle aimait le plus. _

— _Oui ! L'avenir ! Tu es peut-être un vampire, mais je reste encore une humaine. Et j'ai besoin d'y penser. Nous n'avons sûrement pas la même notion du temps. Tu ne vieilliras pas alors… Si on survit tous à tout ce bordel, j'aimerais bien avoir des projets._

_ Damon gémit et tira son corps vers lui, plongeant son visage dans sa poitrine. _

— _On ne peut pas parler de ça plus tard ? _

_ Bella éclata de rire, il entreprenait de mordiller son cou et la chatouillait. _

— _Non, elle le repoussa doucement, non ! C'est important pour moi. Tu reportes toujours les conversations. À croire que tu deviens un véritable sauvage. _

— _Je le suis. C'est moi le vampire féroce dans l'histoire. Toi tu es la pauvre petite humaine sous mon emprise et tu es censée m'obéir. _

_ Il releva la tête, prenant un air sérieux et dangereux pour appuyer ses dires. Elle continua à rire. Ce n'était plus vraiment crédible. Il ne put résister et ses lèvres s'étirèrent très légèrement. _

— _Je suis terrifiée. Vraiment. _

— _Parfait. Alors, laisse-moi te torturer._

_ Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il recommença à la mordre, lui arrachant des rires et des supplications. _

_ Bella était heureuse, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. _

— _Écoute-moi ! Damon ! A-Arrête de faire ça ! C'est sérieux ! _

_ Elle parvint à le plaquer sur ses oreillers, lui arrachant même un soupir contrit. _

— _Tu es insupportable, geignit-il faussement vexé. _

— _Je ne t'ai pas entendu de plaindre hier soir. _

_ Il avait réellement déteint sur elle. Bella rougit légèrement face au regard qu'il lui adressa, mais elle ne céda pas. _

— _Il faudra bien en parler un jour, non ? Si tu tiens assez à moi pour ne pas me voir mourir en humaine ou devenir une vieille chouette. _

_ Il parut subitement attentif. _

— _Attends, attends, attends ! Répète ça !_

— _Répéter quoi ? _

_ Il n'insista pas, se contentant de la fixer avec une attention presque suspicieuse, comme s'il cherchait à déceler un piège. Il se pencha sur son visage et Bella resta silencieuse quelques secondes. _

— _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? _

— _Tu veux devenir un vampire ? _

_ Les yeux translucides de Damon s'illuminèrent. _

— _Tout dépend de ce que tu veux toi, de ce qu'il adviendra. _

— _Admettons que nous survivons tous, il promena ses doigts sur sa hanche, tu déciderais quoi ? _

_ Bella réfléchit un instant. Elle frissonna et sourit tendrement. Ce serait la meilleure chose qu'il puisse leur arriver à tous. _

— _J'aimerais que tu me transformes. _

_ Il baisa sa jugulaire, sans doute lui aussi perdu dans des songes d'un futur proche. _

— _Et ensuite ? _

_ Il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à sa poitrine, masquant assurément son sourire satisfait. _

— _Je serais immortelle et je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux. Visiter le monde. Braver les interdits… Avec toi ? _

_ Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle était curieuse, attendant sa réponse._

— _Hum… Bon plan. Mais il faudra m'en convaincre. _

_ Bien sûr, il blaguait. Elle le voyait dans l'éclat de ses pupilles, ainsi qu'à travers son sourire narquois. Bella le regarda, entourant sa nuque de ses bras pour le rapprocher d'elle._

— _Je t'aime. Maintenant, __**mon **__terrifiant vampire…_

— _Tu as oublié sexy. _

— _Maintenant, reprit-elle, _**mon **_terrifiant vampire, sexy, tu vas m'embrasser et m'en faire la promesse. _

_ Damon sourit, se pencha un peu plus et exécuta sa demande, posant ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. _

.

.

.

Bella ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, déçue.

« Ce n'était pas réel. Un foutu rêve. »

Qui pourrait être vrai. Qui pourrait se réaliser. Il avait été si beau. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle était capable de voir des choses improbables dans ses cauchemars, pourquoi celui-ci ne pourrait-il pas être réalisable ? Une lueur d'espoir la transperça de toute part et lui arracha un sourire rêveur.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle demandait, si jamais elle pouvait réellement prédire certains détails. Elle priait pour que ce soit le cas avec cette scène qui lui avait paru d'une réalité stupéfiante.

Elle bougea dans les draps et frissonna. Elle avait froid. Elle n'avait jamais eu froid en se réveillant dans le lit de Damon.

Lorsque son esprit fut totalement éveillé et sorti de ses rêveries romantiques ainsi que de ses supplications, elle se redressa de moitié, inspectant la chambre avec suspicion.

Il n'était plus là. Le soleil était levé depuis peu de temps, mais Damon n'était plus là. L'appréhension serra son cœur. Ce n'était pas habituel. Il était toujours là lorsqu'elle se réveillait, depuis quelques jours.

Il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle en était persuadée.

Un désagréable bourdonnement lui vrilla les tympans, la forçant à se lever, anxieuse.

— Damon ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain attenante, tout en se rhabillant rapidement. Personne.

Bella devenait paranoïaque. Elle s'inquiétait sans doute pour rien, comme toujours. Même en essayant de se rassurer mentalement, et de se plonger à nouveau dans ce magnifique rêve qu'elle avait trop subitement quitté, sa mauvaise impression ne la quittait plus.

Elle se trouvait stupide, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de quitter lentement la chambre, écoutant avec attention pour parvenir à entendre le moindre bruit qui lui indiquerait que Damon n'était pas loin.

« Si ça se trouve, il avait simplement besoin de boire un peu de sang. »

Ce serait tout à fait son genre. Mais ça ne collait pas, elle ne parvenait pas à se rassurer. Elle atteignit le milieu du couloir. La porte de la chambre de Stefan était toujours close. Il devait encore dormir.

Elle passa devant la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée quelque temps auparavant, avant que sa relation avec Damon n'avance et qu'elle la déserte pour la nuit. Elle s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. Bella était persuadée d'avoir vu cette porte fermée, lorsqu'elle était montée avec Damon pour aller dormir. Son esprit lui jouait sans doute des tours.

Bella continua son chemin, descendant les premières marches, se figeant pour écouter à nouveau, puis elle atteignit le rez-de-chaussée.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle savait depuis longtemps que Damon avait une relation étroite avec le Scotch. Il était capable d'en boire à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, sans se soucier de passer pour un ivrogne. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu avaler, à même la bouteille, autant d'alcool à une heure pareille.

Elle le trouva dans le salon, assis sur un fauteuil, contemplant les cendres de la cheminée. Il lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas daigner se retourner. Il avait pourtant dû l'entendre descendre depuis longtemps.

Bella se sentit nauséeuse. Elle avait eu raison : quelque chose clochait ce matin. Lorsqu'il se mettait à boire, en général, c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Et il l'ignorait à présent.

— Damon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Silence.

Il attrapa sa bouteille et but une longue gorgée, refusant de lui répondre.

Ils s'étaient pourtant considérablement rapprochés, ces derniers temps. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression d'être de retour aux prémices de leur relation. Alors que l'un d'eux fuyait toujours et que l'autre tentait de faire les premiers pas. Elle savait qu'il était en colère et elle en fut inquiète.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Peut-être que les tremblements de sa voix le firent réagir. Il se tourna légèrement pour la regarder et elle frissonna. Il était bel et bien d'humeur massacrante et il n'essayait pas de s'en cacher. Il la fixa un moment, fronça les sourcils et ne tenta même pas de lui offrir un sourire.

— Damon ?

De plus en plus inquiète par son silence et l'expression de son visage, Bella paniqua intérieurement et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il but à nouveau, sans la lâcher des yeux avant de parler. Sa voix était encore rauque, mais empruntait un ton faussement doux, comme un murmure narquois.

— Menteuse, va.

Surprise, Bella écarquilla les yeux. Se pourrait-il que… non. Elle secoua la tête, mais ne put chasser l'appréhension qui serrait sa poitrine comme un étau, l'empêchant à présent de respirer.

— Quoi ?

— Tu es une belle menteuse.

Toujours ce ton calme et froid. Elle se dit qu'elle préférait encore l'entendre lui hurler dessus. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas.

— Damon… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Enfin…

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Isabella.

Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Une coulée de sueur glaciale glissa contre son échine, la paralysant immédiatement.

— Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule.

Il parlait toujours calmement et c'était insupportable à entendre. Parce que sa voix n'exprimait pas seulement de la colère, mais tout son ressenti envers elle aujourd'hui. Et il n'y avait plus de tendresse. Rien.

Le rêve, aussi magnifique fût-il, semblait bien loin d'eux à présent et cela lui brisa le cœur.

Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler, évidemment. Mais elle était incapable de savoir comment il l'avait appris. Et au fond, ce n'était qu'un détail. Elle se fichait de savoir ça. Elle préférait essayer de rattraper la situation, parce qu'elle n'avait pas menti sur autre chose. Elle n'avait pas menti en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Et c'était le plus important, non ? Après tout, si elle lui avait caché des choses, elle n'en était pas la seule responsable. Elle l'avait fait pour les protéger tous, pour aider Elena et il devait pouvoir comprendre cela.

Cependant… Damon restait Damon… Il était évident pour elle qu'il ne voudrait pas savoir ce genre de choses, lui non plus. Il ne voyait là qu'une trahison et aujourd'hui, pour lui, elle avait menti sur tout. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Bella sentit sa gorge se nouer et elle fut incapable de parler à nouveau pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps que Damon cesse de la regarder avec cet air de dégoût suprême qu'elle ne supportait pas sur son visage. Pas lorsqu'il lui était destiné.

— Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !

— On a toujours le choix, parait-il.

Damon reposa sa bouteille sur le sol et refusa de la regarder à nouveau. Comme si elle n'avait jamais mérité une quelconque considération.

— S'il te plaît, Damon ! Écoute-moi !

— Pourquoi ? Pour t'entendre raconter des conneries, encore une fois ? Épargne-nous ça.

— Non ! Pour que je m'explique ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais…

— Je n'ai rien vu. Mais il semblerait que ton Sang-Froid ait décidé de s'en mêler.

Il sourit, narquois. Cela ne lui était pas vraiment adressé et cela n'avait rien d'habituel. Le cœur de Bella s'affola. Edward l'avait espionnée et l'avait trahie sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle se sentit en colère contre lui et à la fois dépitée. Que pouvait-elle y faire, maintenant ? Il se mêlait de lui-même aux problèmes de cette ville et cette fois, cela ne la regardait plus. Il n'avait pas non plus à fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires, à Damon et elle.

Puis, elle baissa les bras.

— Je pensais que c'était la meilleure décision, j-je… Je suis désolée si… Je n'ai pas voulu que…

— Tu ne te soucies pas de savoir ce que j'ai fait de ton Sang-Froid ?

Visiblement, il se fichait de ce qu'elle essayait d'expliquer. Il parlait à présent avec sa désinvolture d'avant, lui arrachant un frémissement de colère et de déception. Elle voulut le supplier de l'écouter, mais cela ne servirait à rien avec Damon. Si elle le faisait, il se contenterait de se moquer d'elle et cela l'énerverait sûrement.

C'était de sa faute, après tout. C'était un risque à prendre. Elle n'avait pas prévu que tout tomberait à l'eau si rapidement, à cause d'Edward. Maintenant, à cause de sa curiosité, il risquait lui aussi sa vie, celle d'Emmet et… celles des autres.

Elle frissonna, songeant à Alice qui n'avait rien demandé et qui viendrait sauver ses frères pour tomber sur Klaus et les autres. Ils n'avaient pas mérité ça, même si elle leur en voulait à eux aussi. Jamais elle ne souhaiterait la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Elle soupira, lasse :

— Tu n'as rien fait. Tu te serais empressé de me le dire, sinon.

Damon releva un instant les yeux pour la regarder et ne répondit rien. L'ombre d'un rictus étira ses lèvres, sans chercher à démentir.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? S'enquit-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Damon d'éluder sa question.

— Tu crois sérieusement me faire avaler que « c'était la meilleure décision » ? Parce que tu es vraiment à court d'arguments ou tu es devenue la pire conne que je connaisse.

Il était redevenu glacial et distant avec elle, la faisant intérieurement paniquer. Elle déglutit et ravala ses larmes.

— Damon, s'il te plaît ! Je ne te mens pas je…

— Et comment je suis censé le savoir ? Non… Comment je suis censé te croire, Bella ?

Elle referma la bouche, piteusement. Les arguments se précipitaient dans son esprit, lui offrant un sérieux mal de crâne, mais refusant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, de plus en plus tremblantes.

— Parce que je ne cherchais pas à te mentir, s'exclama-t-elle enfin, je ne voulais pas avoir à te le cacher, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX !

Elle se foutait de savoir qu'elle avait réveillé le reste de la maisonnée. Si elle ne criait pas, elle craignait que Damon n'essaie pas de l'écouter une seule seconde.

— Tu m'as planté un putain de couteau dans le dos !

— Non ! Arrête de dire ça ! Tu ne me laisses même pas m'expliquer…

Sa voix faiblit considérablement.

— Peut-être que je me fous pas mal de ce que tu veux me dire.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, subitement choquée, et elle ne chercha plus à s'excuser. Elle le regarda se lever, attraper son blouson et quitter la pièce, sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil de plus que ce qu'elle n'avait eu.

Il claqua la lourde porte d'entrée, la faisant sursauter. Par la fenêtre, elle observa la Mercedes noire quitter s'engager à toute allure sur la route.

— Bella ? Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle ignora Elena, s'agrippa fortement au double rideau pour s'aider à rester debout. Elle ne pleura pas, pourtant, elle pouvait sentir que les sanglots — de rage et de désespoir — lui bloquaient la gorge, douloureusement. Elle refusait de pleurer.

— Bella ? demanda à nouveau son amie.

Finalement, elle se tourna de moitié, pour lui adresser un regard qu'elle dut immédiatement comprendre. Stefan apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, étonné, mais sur le qui-vive.

— Il est parti.

.

.

.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Alice vociférait dans le téléphone. Elle était véritablement en colère, et cette fois, c'était Emmett qui en faisait les frais.

— R-Rien, je t'assure. On… J'attends qu'Edward se décide à partir et…

— Il n'a pas l'intention de quitter Bella ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Merde Em ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Si vous ne me dîtes rien, je viendrais vous chercher. On viendra vous chercher.

— Mais ça n'arrangera toujours pas le problème, essaya-t-il, écoute Alice, je t'assure que je vais le convaincre de partir, mais…

— Prends-le par la peau du cul, je ne sais pas, mais fais quelque chose ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Cela fait des semaines que vous êtes partis et ça suffit. On attend tous votre retour, vous le savez. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici éternellement à surveiller Bella. Elle est aussi têtue qu'Edward et il va falloir qu'il se fasse une raison.

Emmett soupira.

— Que nous nous fassions une raison, ajouta Alice.

— Il n'est pas avec moi, là. Je lui parlerais quand il reviendra.

Le colosse fit les cent pas et se percha finalement sur une branche – la plus haute —, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de la forêt et des alentours. Avec un peu d'entraînement et de concentration, Emmett pouvait même distinguer le toit du manoir dans lequel s'était rendu Edward quelques heures plus tôt.

Il faisait jour, maintenant, et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Le dire à Alice ne serait pas une bonne idée, même s'il commençait à s'inquiéter. Leur avouer que leur frère avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures les encouragerait à venir à Mystic Falls. Un problème et une source d'inquiétudes en plus. La présence des vampires tels que les Salvatore dans cette ville n'arrangerait rien. Il valait mieux les éloigner de tout ce cirque.

— Tu as intérêt à le faire ! Mais merde ! Vous manigancez quoi, au juste ? Vous êtes insupportables !

Alice était rarement impolie. Lorsqu'elle le devenait, on pouvait être certain qu'elle était déjà à bout de nerfs. Emmett grimaça et soupira à nouveau.

« Putain Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Il écouta encore les jurons d'Alice ainsi que les menaces qu'il percevait derrière elle, venant de la part de Rosalie. Il savait qu'elle se vengerait lorsqu'il reviendrait. S'il revenait un jour en un seul morceau. Edward serait capable de tout pour éloigner Bella des vampires de la ville et ce n'était un bon présage pour personne.

— Je dois te laisser, Alice, je n'ai presque plus de batterie.

— C'est ça ! Cherche une autre excuse pour éviter de m'écouter. JE TE DÉTESTE !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Furieuse et ulcérée, Alice raccrocha brusquement.

Il patienterait encore un peu avant de partir à sa recherche. Peu importe que ce soit en plein jour. Si la vie d'Edward était en jeu, il se fichait pas mal des convenances et du code imposé par les Volturi.

Emmett sonda à nouveau la forêt du regard. Il était peut-être avec Bella à l'heure actuelle. Peut-être qu'il avait suffisamment insisté pour qu'elle accepte de lui parler pendant plus de dix minutes.

« Une mauvaise rencontre ? » souffla vicieusement son esprit.

Il frémit à cette pensée. Non. Il n'avait jamais été défaitiste. Il n'était pas si loin que ça du manoir. Si un problème était survenu, il l'aurait entendu. Edward se serait fait entendre.

« Il est bien trop fier pour ça. »

— Je ne le suis pas.

Il sursauta violemment – il ignorait que c'était encore possible —, et se rattrapa aisément à la branche. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua Edward, le nez en l'air, à quelques mètres en dessous de lui. Il fut à la fois soulagée et en colère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

— Tu étais inquiet ?

Emmett sauta et atterrit souplement sur le sol face à son frère. Il observa son visage de plus près, cherchant à déceler chaque émotion. Ce n'était normalement pas son don : c'était Jasper qui était doué pour ça. Cependant, il aimait essayer. Impassible, Edward ne lui apprit rien. Il semblait d'ailleurs plutôt las et anxieux.

— Alors, s'enquit-il, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

— J'ai trouvé Damon Salvatore.

En prononçant son nom, Edward fit une étrange grimace avant de reprendre son calme olympien. Emmett fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi ? Et il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Maintenant, il était inquiet. Ces deux-là étaient capables de s'entretuer si l'occasion se présentait. Bien sûr, il se doutait que Bella n'apprécierait pas que l'un d'eux soit blessé.

— J'aurais aimé. Cela aurait sans doute résolu quelques désaccords, mais non. Non.

— Il a changé d'avis ?

Edward eut un rire sans joie.

— Oh non. Ne crois pas ça, Em. J'ai réussi à entendre quelques bribes de ses pensées et ce n'était franchement pas glorieux. Si je n'étais pas parvenu à retenir son attention, je crois qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à me sauter dessus. En vérité, ça me démangeait aussi. Mais ce n'était pas _moi. _Je ne suis pas comme ça, non ?

Il sonda Emmett du regard, attendant sa réponse. Un encouragement, un petit pique comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire pour être drôle. Au lieu de ça, son frère resta silencieux, se laissant lourdement tomber sur le sol dans un soupir.

— Tu ne l'as pas fait parce que ça n'aurait pas plu à Bella, répondit Emmett, pas parce que tu n'es pas comme ça.

Dépité, Edward enfouit son visage entre ses mains, poussant un long soupir empli de douleur.

— Elle est amoureuse de lui.

Le colosse cligna des yeux, partagé entre l'étonnement et la lassitude. Ils auraient dû s'en douter. De son côté, il aurait plutôt parié sur Jacob, si elle était restée à Forks. Si ça avait été le cas, peut-être qu'Edward aurait eu de meilleures chances de la récupérer.

— Et _lui, — _un soupçon de dégoût traversa sa voix suave — il a des sentiments pour elle. Des putains de sentiments. Un connard pareil ! Il aurait très bien pu se foutre d'elle, mais non. Non ! Sur tous les mecs comme lui, il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Il n'abandonnera jamais…

La jalousie déforma ses traits l'espace d'un instant, Emmett se contenta d'écouter, sans chercher à le réconforter. Cela ne servirait à rien. Il n'était pas celui qui trouvait facilement les mots pour remonter le moral des troupes. Ça, c'était Alice. Ce n'était pas lui.

— C'est peut-être une bonne chose, d'un côté. Si Bella est en danger, il la protégera. Mais…

Les yeux d'Edward se perdirent dans la nature et devinrent plus sombres.

— Je ne suis même pas sûr que Bella m'aime encore… Je ne sais plus si…

S'il avait pu pleurer, il aurait sans doute déjà fondu en larmes. Et d'un côté, cela arrangeait Emmett. Après tout, il n'était pas habitué à être une épaule confortable — un colosse comme lui ! —, et il n'était pas un mouchoir. D'ailleurs, Edward ne faisait même pas attention à ses pensées comme il en avait l'habitude. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, visiblement, c'était parler.

« Si je ne suis pas une épaule confortable, je suis une oreille attentive, non ? »

Oui, sûrement. Il avait su écouter et réconforter Bella, le soir où il était allé la voir. _Sa petite sœur._

— Tu t'égares et tu deviens défaitiste, Edward. Si Esmée te voyait comme ça, elle te botterait les fesses.

Soudain, il se souvint de l'appel d'Alice et hésita à aborder le sujet : Edward n'était sûrement pas en mesure d'être convaincu de quitter Mystic Falls. À vrai dire, lui non plus n'était pas certain de vouloir partir si vite. Pas avant d'être sûr que tout danger soit écarté de Bella. Il grimaça : _les foutus vampires d'ici. _

— Ouais, c'est vrai, grommela-t-il, alors… où en étais-je ?

Emmett écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Edward commençait réellement à perdre la mémoire.

— Sérieusement ? L'Alzheimer à ton âge, Ed ?

Sa touche d'humour sembla fonctionner, puisqu'il remarqua un léger frémissement aux coins des lèvres de son petit frère. Satisfait, Emmett se détendit et patienta quelques secondes, pour qu'Edward retrouve le fil de ses pensées, de ce qu'il avait à lui dire, d'ailleurs.

— Ah oui !

Edward avait presque crié, comme s'il s'exclamait « Eurêka ! » avec jovialité et arracha un sourire à Emmett.

— Damon Salvatore et la conversation, reprit Edward, on ne s'est pas battu, rien. Même s'il a bien failli essayer de me tuer au beau milieu de la chambre de Bella. J'ai retenu son attention en lui parlant de la conversation de Bella avec cet autre vampire. C'est la preuve qu'on ne s'est pas trompé. On fait bien de se méfier de ce qu'il est en train de se passer, Em.

— Alors ? Il a dit quoi ?

— Rien ! Rien qui peut nous aider ! Je ne crois pas qu'il accepte notre aide, même si on veut sans doute la même chose… On devra continuer à agir dans l'ombre. Il est parti en furie et je ne l'ai pas suivi… Cela n'annonce rien de bon…

Emmett soupira longuement, comprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sur le point de partir et que cela mettrait sans doute le reste de leur famille en danger.

— Alice vient de m'appeler.

— Je parie qu'elle s'inquiète encore et qu'elle t'a hurlé dessus, pas vrai ?

Les yeux sombres d'Edward — la soif se faisait encore sentir dans leurs corps affaiblis — brillèrent un instant, de malice. Il aimait beaucoup énerver Alice, cela n'avait jamais été nouveau. Cette fois, il ne semblait pas saisir l'importance de l'information. Les rôles s'étaient sans doute inversés pour aujourd'hui.

— Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Si on ne rentre pas rapidement pour les rassurer, ils vont débarquer ici, Ed. Tu sais très bien que tant qu'on n'en sait pas un peu plus sur cette ville et sur ceux qui y vivent, on ne peut pas se permettre de les entraîner dans cette histoire. Si Alice sait que Bella est en danger… Plus rien ne la retiendra et ce sera une catastrophe.

L'idée de voir Rosalie démembrée par un fou furieux comme Damon Salvatore lui arracha un frisson de dégoût et de terreur. Non. Il fallait les protéger eux aussi, les laisser le plus loin possible de ces histoires.

Edward soupira :

— Bien sûr que je le sais. Moins on en dit, mieux ce sera. Alice ne nous voit plus. Cela va prendre du temps avant qu'elle ne nous retrouve et il faut continuer à mentir. Avec un peu de chance, on parviendra à en savoir plus et à mettre Bella hors de danger. Damon Salvatore ne me dit rien qui vaille… on ne peut pas lui faire confiance à ce sujet. Pas lorsqu'il s'agit de Bella.

Emmett le fixa avec attention.

— C'est ta jalousie ou ton instinct qui parle, Eddy ?

— Un peu des deux, je te l'accorde. Mais qu'importe ? Je ne peux pas _leur _faire confiance. Ils cachent beaucoup trop de choses.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence.

— Pourquoi ne pas parler à Bella ? Elle pourrait se confier à moi et…

Edward secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée pour aujourd'hui, Em.

Le colosse leva le visage, observant le ciel au-dessus d'eux, qu'on voyait très nettement surmontant la cime des arbres. Il était de plus en plus bleu, maintenant.

Bella n'accepterait sans doute pas de parler à Edward, c'était une évidence. Mais elle avait suffisamment confiance en Emmett pour lui confier certaines choses. Il pouvait toujours essayer…

— Non ! ajouta Edward.

Ils se jetèrent un regard noir :

— Laisse mes pensées tranquilles !

La colère qu'avait ressentie Emmett durant une seconde disparut rapidement. Il soupira, las :

— Alors ? On fait quoi ? On continue à surveiller en attendant d'avoir une illumination sur ce qu'il se passe réellement ici ? Ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps. Dans le pire des cas, on fera pire que mieux, et on n'aura pas le temps de réagir si quelque chose tourne mal. On ne sait rien encore… Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui suis censé lire dans les pensées des autres. Si ton foutu don n'était pas détraqué, ce serait tellement plus simple !

Ironique, il parvint à arracher un sourire à Edward, même si celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps.

— On va attendre encore un peu, Emmett. De toute façon, je ne me suis pas trompé. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche ici.

.

.

.

Elena observa Bella : elle était anéantie et cela lui faisait mal. Stefan ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Il était inévitable que Damon finisse par se douter de quelque chose. Le vampire n'avait jamais été dupe, et il était l'un des seuls à remarquer lorsque quelqu'un cachait un détail plus ou moins important. Et le pacte qu'elle avait passé avec Elijah, celui que Bella devait faire avec lui, était quelque chose d'important, que Damon n'aurait pas dû apprendre. C'était trop tard. Visiblement, ce n'était pas de la faute de Bella et elle ne l'avait pas trahie. Elle ne doutait pas de son intégrité, de toute manière. Elles devraient être plus discrètes. Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'occulter Elijah des plans. C'était une sorte d'assurance vie, pour elles.

Peut-être que Stefan pourrait les soutenir : il lui avait toujours fait confiance, cela ne devrait pas être autrement aujourd'hui lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de tous. De sa propre vie.

— Il est parti, répéta Bella.

Sa voix tremblait à présent d'un soupçon de colère. Rien de bien remarquable, mais Elena était toujours attentive aux émotions de la jeune fille et elle avait appris à les reconnaître.

Elle espérait que sa rage ne soit pas tournée contre elle. Après tout, elle se sentait coupable elle aussi. C'était elle qui l'avait en quelque sorte entraînée là-dedans. Bien qu'elle s'imaginait que Bella aurait été capable de faire la même chose sans elle.

C'était un risque à prendre. Elles l'avaient pris. Le temps refermerait sans doute les blessures… Il réparerait les pots cassés. Que pouvaient-elles faire d'autre lorsqu'il s'agissait de Damon ?

— Il reviendra, assura Stefan, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

C'était sûr. Damon reviendrait. Mais il était loin d'être certain que tout se passe bien. D'ailleurs, Elena se demanda ce qu'il dirait à Stefan. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se doutait, essentiellement. Et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

C'était le visage de Bella qui l'avait aidée à comprendre. Elle semblait tellement déçue et en colère… Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Damon réagissait toujours démesurément, et il valait mieux qu'elle ne se soit pas expliquée. Il n'aurait pas voulu comprendre et il aurait agi bêtement, comme toujours.

Elle parlerait de tout ça à Stefan, c'était décidé. Mais avant, elle devait réconforter Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser se morfondre sans rien dire. Pendant un instant, elle ressentit une violente colère à l'égard de Damon. Il avait encore dû lui dire des choses horribles. En tout cas, Bella semblait déçue.

— Je vais parler à Bella, murmura-t-elle à Stefan, tu peux…

Il acquiesça :

— Oui. Oui bien sûr, je vais essayer de trouver Damon avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

Il passa sa veste, rapidement. Elle ne le retint pas, même si elle craignait que Damon lui parle au sujet d'Elijah ou quoi que ce soit d'autre avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le faire.

De toute manière, Stefan n'était pas comme son frère : il chercherait toujours à comprendre son point de vue avant de se mettre en colère.

Lorsqu'elle fut bien certaine que son petit ami avait quitté le manoir, elle rejoignit Bella. Celle-ci avait enfin quitté la fenêtre, préférant se recroqueviller dans le sofa.

— Bella… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle avait déjà sa propre idée, mais elle préférait entendre la vérité. La jeune fille renifla, dans l'incapacité de pleurer. Elle avait fondé beaucoup trop d'espoirs et de remparts autour de sa relation avec Damon. À présent, l'inévitable s'était produit, sans qu'elle n'eût le temps de s'y être préparée.

Bella ferma un moment les yeux, comme pour se calmer. Elle y parvint visiblement et fixa alors Elena. Elle n'était pas en colère contre elle, et cela la soulagea. Elle semblait lasse, tout bonnement fatiguée.

— Il sait. Pour Elijah.

Et c'était bien ce qu'elle craignait. Elle n'était pourtant pas clairvoyante.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Elena. Je n'ai rien dit. On pourra peut-être…

La voix de Bella se brisa, mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle haussa sombrement les épaules.

— On devra être plus prudentes à l'avenir si on veut… Edward m'a vue quand je donnais le livre à Elijah. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit exactement à Damon, mais ils se sont parlé. Et…

Elle cherchait ses mots, comme si son esprit était encore embrumé à cause des précédents événements. C'était amplement compréhensible…

— On ne peut pas abandonner comme ça…

Elena acquiesça, hésitant à parler. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Que tout allait bien se terminer ? Que Damon se calmerait ? Elle n'en était pas sûre elle-même. En cet instant, elle se savait piètre menteuse, d'ailleurs, cela ne fonctionnerait pas avec Bella.

— Nous verrons bien, Bella, ce n'est pas le plus important maintenant, il faut attendre de pouvoir rencontrer Elijah à nouveau. Sans que Damon ne le sache…

Elle lui caressa doucement le dos, pour la réconforter. Elle ne sut pas si cela fonctionna, parce que Bella affichait toujours le même air malheureux et souffrant qu'auparavant. Elena s'en voulut légèrement : à la mention de Damon, elle s'était crispée.

— Il se calmera, Bella. Je t'assure. Je lui ai déjà fait pire que ça… Il n'en est pas encore mort.

Visiblement, sa tentative d'humour tomba à l'eau : Elena poussa un long soupir contrit. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour voir à nouveau l'ombre d'un sourire sur le joli visage de son amie. C'était toujours Damon qui la faisait rire. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, Bella ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point elle changeait. Elle devenait radieuse. Comme elle et Stefan. Comme si plus aucun malheur au monde ne pouvait les atteindre. _C'était une sacrée utopie ! _

— Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer ! Sinon, ça aurait été pire… Il n'a même pas voulu croire que j'étais désolée… Comme si ça me plaisait de lui mentir… C'est tellement stupide ! Il nous aurait tuées.

Bella gémit et secoua la tête en voyant le sourire compatissant d'Elena.

— Damon a des réactions excessives. Ce n'est pas nouveau… ça ira après. Tout ira bien. Tout se passera pour le mieux, tu verras.

Peu convaincue, Bella renifla à nouveau. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, elle semblait envahie par quelques souvenirs alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle se fichait de l'issue de cette histoire. Et cette constatation effraya Elena. Tout ce que Bella semblait vouloir, c'était profiter du temps qu'il lui restait, sans savoir combien exactement. Avec Damon. Sauf que ses plans tombaient à l'eau et elle souffrait en silence.

— Je l'aime, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Les souvenirs du magnifique rêve qu'elle avait fait revinrent la hanter. Cette fois, dans un mélange de colère, de frustration et de pure tristesse, elle fondit en larme dans les bras d'Elena qui ne sut que faire pour la consoler.

.

.

.

_Menteuse ! Sale pourriture de menteuse ! _

C'était bien pire que de se sentir trahi. Il était furieux. Furieux et déçu. Elle s'était foutue de sa gueule. Elle s'était servie de lui. Une vulgaire humaine ! De la même trempe que Kathrine… Il le savait. Il aurait dû monter la garde depuis le début.

Il détestait qu'on lui mente. Damon haïssait se sentir exclu. Pourtant, il n'avait pu y échapper, comme un pauvre débutant. Cette gamine avait dix-huit ans, et elle était parvenue à lui planter un couteau dans le dos, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il était pourtant plus malin que ça.

« Pourquoi te sens-tu si frustré ? » Son côté sombre et perspicace de son inconscient continuait à le harceler. Il se massa les temps en soupirant. C'était évident ! Il n'avait jamais supporté la trahison. En vérité, il se sentait affreusement diminué. Il avait été si surpris qu'il n'avait pas pensé à achever Edward Cullen. _Merde. _Ça devenait grave. Il faiblissait.

« Et tu avais attendu combien de temps avant de tuer ce Sang-Froid ? » Il se narguait lui-même. À croire qu'il devenait fou. Terriblement accentuées, ses émotions le rendaient nerveux.

_Non seulement elle s'est foutue de ma gueule, mais elle me rend faible._

Quelque part en lui, la voix ricana doucement.

« Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? » La trahison. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. Comme un chat en colère, son inconscient se mit à siffler furieusement : « Menteur ! Menteur ! » Non. C'était _elle, _la menteuse. C'était Bella qui l'avait trahie.

« Elena aussi. » Il n'était pas bête. Il le savait. Il connaissait assez Elena pour savoir qu'elle était prête à tout pour sauver la peau des autres. Elle se fichait pas mal de mourir entre les mains de Klaus. C'était pathétique. Comment pouvaient-ils sauver les deux humaines si elles agissaient comme des gamines égoïstes ? Ils étaient censés former une équipe, pourtant, chacun avait des avis très différents sur la manière d'agir.

Elena et Bella voulaient mourir alors qu'ils s'évertuaient tous à chercher une solution pour sauver un maximum de personne. Pour les sauver elles ! Pourtant, elles allaient à contresens et Stefan ne faisait rien pour dissuader sa petite amie. À croire qu'il était aveugle.

« Tout comme toi. Tu n'as rien vu. Tu te doutais qu'Elena allait te trahir et tu n'as jamais réagi comme ça avec elle. »

_Et alors ? Ce n'est pas à moi de surveiller tous ses faits et gestes ! _

La voix ricana à nouveau, plus longuement. « Bella ? C'est à toi de la surveiller ? » Damon grommela contre lui-même et tenta de se calmer. S'il ne le faisait pas, il risquait de commettre de véritables erreurs. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Pas quand Klaus et son satané frère étaient présents à Mystic Falls.

Bella s'était servi de lui, pour mettre son plan à exécution. Peut-être qu'elle était partie retrouver ses Sang-Froids à l'heure actuelle ? La jalousie, étrangement enivrante, s'empara de son esprit durant quelques secondes.

_Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi._

« Tu en es sûr ? » Dans son combat mental, Damon était passé par toutes les émotions possibles. Et il se sentait véritablement las aujourd'hui. « T'es vraiment con ! »

_Merde ! Ferme-la un peu. _

« Tu es beaucoup trop en colère, et tu ne connais pas la bonne raison. » La voix semblait impatiente et exténuée, Damon décida de ne plus l'écouter. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix. On ne faisait pas taire ses pensées comme ça.

« Tu n'es pas seulement en colère parce qu'elle t'a menti, mais parce qu'elle préférerait mourir à ta place, Damon. Elle serait capable de planifier sa mort, comme Elena. Et elle est déterminée. Tu es en colère parce qu'elle risque de mourir. Tu te sens démuni. Tu es seul. Tout le monde veut t'abandonner et personne ne te croit. »

_Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. _

« Tout. » Il y eut un silence dans son esprit. « Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle et tu as peur de souffrir, pas vrai ? Parce que si elle meurt, tu seras à nouveau seul. Elle t'abandonnera et tu auras mal. Et tu ne l'avais pas prévu, ça ? Tu ne croyais pas possible que tu puisses l'aimer. »

Damon ne répondit rien. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Il chercha des réponses. Peut-être que tout ceci était faux. Il ne croyait plus en l'amour depuis… Depuis Kathrine. Il savait que les vampires ne devraient pas aimer. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour ça, et il savait ce que cela entraînait, à chaque fois. Pourtant…

_Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était rien qu'un jeu et elle m'a trahi._

« Sa seule trahison serait de mourir. Elle n'a fait que mentir pour se protéger. Tu peux encore lui sauver la vie, si tu le souhaites. »

_Non. _

« Tête de mule ! ça te fait tellement peur, tout ça, que tu es en colère. Je comprends. Ça ne durera pas. De toute façon tu sais que j'ai raison. »

_La ferme !_

La voix se tut, terminant son dernier ricanement. Enfin, son inconscient sembla disparaître, le temps pour lui de remettre les choses à leur place. Si seulement il le pouvait… Il devrait déjà se calmer, il ne parviendrait jamais à réfléchir dans un tel état mental.

Il était trop en colère contre Bella, et surtout contre lui-même.

Soudain, il se sentit las et désespéré. Damon ferma les yeux à nouveau, espérant que cela puisse l'aider.

_Putain de merde…_

Il était amoureux d'elle ?

.

.

.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, Elena.

Stefan l'observa d'un œil plutôt sombre. C'était très rare de sa part. Comme Caroline le faisait lorsqu'elle essayait d'être impressionnante, elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches et le fixa avec colère :

— Tu as une meilleure solution ? Parce que je te signale que c'est la seule que nous avons ! La seule ! Je ne peux pas attendre que nous ayons une révélation. Je veux essayer de conclure un pacte avec Elijah, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je veux sauver la vie de ceux que j'aime. Nous nous protégeons les uns les autres. Ça a toujours été comme ça ! Tu dois me faire confiance, Stefan, je t'en prie.

Sa colère faiblit lorsqu'elle vit le visage torturé de son petit ami, elle s'en voulut immédiatement et réprima un sanglot de désespoir.

Stefan soupira et secoua la tête :

— Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment lui faire confiance… Damon a un instinct pour ce genre de choses et…

— Damon n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête. En attendant, il n'a pas un meilleur plan. Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire, Stefan, cette solution doit rester un dernier recours… Si Elijah a une solution pour me garder en vie… Alors…

— Nous pouvons essayer… Mais si nous trouvons autre chose, de quoi se débarrasser de Klaus…

— Je te promets que si tu trouves une autre solution, je ne te cacherais plus rien.

Elena ne mentait plus à présent, Stefan le sut rien qu'en sondant son doux regard chocolat.

— Elijah nous protégera tous, continua-t-elle, il tiendra sa promesse. Et il peut me garder humaine, mais je dois tenir ma parole moi aussi.

Stefan l'encouragea à continuer d'un coup d'œil inquiet.

— Je dois participer au rituel. Il m'a promis qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Mais il a besoin de ça pour pouvoir le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

— Et tu lui fais confiance, tempêta Stefan, c'est…

— Oui ! Écoute… Nous avons encore un peu de temps pour chercher, ce n'est qu'une solution parmi d'autres. On pourra trouver une solution et…

Son petit ami se massa l'arête du nez et sembla de plus en plus inquiet et frustré.

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

Il ne la regarda pas et se retourna, quittant lentement la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage. Stefan ne fuyait pas, mais il était sans doute en colère contre elle, et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour se calmer et elle ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

Elle chassa le pincement douloureux qui lui étreignait les entrailles et rejoignit le salon pour parler à Bella.

— Bella ?

Elle n'était plus là.

.

.

.

D'un pas rapide et maladroit, Bella traversa les sentiers escarpés qui s'enfonçaient au plus profond de la forêt. Elle commençait à la connaître et ne se souciait guère de se perdre. Elle voulait seulement détendre ses jambes et inspirer un peu d'air frais avant de devenir complètement amorphe. Elle ne supportait plus cet état. Damon n'était même pas là pour l'apaiser.

Elle avait essayé de l'appeler et tombait automatiquement sur sa messagerie. Elle espérait peut-être tomber sur lui ici, mais c'était très peu probable. Il devait déjà être loin à l'heure actuelle.

La colère surpassa toute autre émotion et elle s'arrêta, essoufflée et fatiguée.

— EDWARD !

Lui, par contre, devait être quelque part dans le coin. Elle savait qu'il se cachait dans cette forêt. Celle-ci était bien trop grande pour qu'elle sache à quel endroit exactement, mais elle espérait qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Elle avait besoin de comprendre. Elle avait besoin d'exorciser toute cette rage et cette déception. Elle devait aussi protéger les Cullen avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et les convaincre de partir rapidement. C'était sans doute le plus difficile…

Bella attendit quelques secondes, appuyée contre un grand arbre avant de continuer son chemin. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus, là où les arbres masquaient quasiment le ciel sans nuage de Mystic Falls.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, elle réitéra son appel et patienta encore. Elle continua ensuite à marcher, de plus en plus désespérée.

— Bella ?

Son cœur fit une embardée, partagé entre la surprise et la colère. Elle se tourna sur le côté, pour remarquer que c'était bel et bien Edward qui venait d'apparaître à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il semblait tout aussi triste que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

— TOI !

C'était la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se lança sur lui sans réfléchir — il aurait très bien pu être incapable de résister à son odeur, assoiffé comme il était —, et le gifla à plusieurs reprises. Elle écrasa ses poings contre son torse mince. Elle se fichait de savoir qu'elle ne lui faisait sans doute pas mal. Il ne chercha pas à se défendre et la laissa se défouler sur lui, sans bouger.

Elle finit par se faire mal et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Elle s'éloigna d'un bond et Edward parut inquiet :

— Bella ! ça va ? J'espère que…

Il voulut regarder son poignet blessé, mais elle l'en dissuada :

— Ne me touche pas.

Il s'arrêta dans son élan, et soupira longuement. Elle retint ses larmes et inspira profondément une longue bouffée d'air pour empêcher la souffrance et la tristesse de prendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

— Tu ne devais pas te mêler de ça, siffla-t-elle avec tout le courage qu'il lui restait, et pourtant tu as tout gâché !

— Je suis désolé Bella… Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu ailles bien et… Je ne pensais pas à mal lorsque j'en ai parlé à Damon.

— Tu te fous de moi ? Il… il… À cause de toi… Tu aurais dû repartir lorsque je te l'ai demandé ! Tu n'as pas ta place ici ! Tu n'as pas le droit de tout faire foirer.

— Je ne voulais pas ! Je voulais être certain qu'il ne t'arriverait rien… Quand je t'ai vue au cimetière je… Je voulais te protéger si jamais…

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde pour une fois ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection.

Lentement, sa colère se dissipa pour laisser place au néant complet. Elle renifla pauvrement.

— Je veux que tu partes d'ici. Pour votre bien à tous.

Edward s'approcha doucement, inquiet.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'il te plaît Bella, il faut que je sache.

Elle secoua la tête :

— Ne pose pas de questions, ça ne te regarde pas.

Bella sentit que des larmes amères commençaient déjà à couler sur ses joues.

— Je suis désolé, Bella.

Elle le laissa s'approcher à nouveau et sentit ses bras glacés entourer son frêle corps. Elle appuya son front contre le torse de marbre d'Edward et inspira l'odeur qu'elle avait tant aimée autrefois.

— Je l'aime Edward. Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de ça…

Il soupira.

— Je sais. Je suis désolé si…

— Il faut que vous partiez et que vous rentriez avant que les autres ne viennent. Je suis suffisamment protégée ici.

Elle releva la tête et essuya ses larmes, plongeant les yeux dans ceux du Sang-Froid. Elle le supplia silencieusement. Il détourna le regard et s'éloigna doucement d'elle, sans chercher à insister. Bella avait besoin de réfléchir et de tenter d'arranger les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La présence d'Edward et d'Emmett ne l'aiderait pas à le faire : ils étaient tout aussi en danger qu'elle, et cela ne venait pas essentiellement de la part de Damon.

Si Klaus les trouvait et qu'il faisait le lien avec elle, s'il apprenait qu'ils pouvaient lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Elle craignait qu'il ne s'attaque à eux. Le reste des Cullen finirait par débarquer et tout se terminerait en bain de sang. Elle n'avait pas besoin de porter leur mort sur la conscience.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que déciderait Edward. Elle espérait qu'il fasse encore confiance en son jugement. Elle pouvait trouver une solution, sans leur aide.

— Où est Emmett ?

— Il est un peu plus loin. À quelques kilomètres d'ici. Il va bien… Je vais…

— Oui, tu devrais y aller et partir au plus vite. Je vais rentrer au manoir.

Elle n'avait pas la force de continuer d'être en colère contre lui. Plus aujourd'hui… Elle avait autre chose à faire que de le haïr éternellement.

Bella lui jeta un coup d'œil.

— Au revoir Edward. Prends soin de toi.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire, un peu triste et baissa la tête. Lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, il avait disparu.

Bella continua son chemin, en sens inverse, en espérant retrouver le sentier jusqu'à la grande bâtisse des Salvatore. Cela ne devrait pas être bien compliqué… Si elle avait été une fille à peu près normale.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Damon… C'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire en cet instant. Elle arrivait presque à oublier que leurs vies à tous étaient en danger. Elle aviserait ensuite, mais elle ne pouvait laisser Damon la détester. Elle ne le supporterait plus.

Si elle parvenait à arranger ça, elle pourrait essayer de contacter à nouveau Elijah… C'était dangereux et Damon pouvait l'apprendre, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait… Peut-être qu'il l'aiderait… Après tout, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il attendait d'elle, et elle ne pouvait pas juger sans savoir.

Le problème n'était pas encore là. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : _Damon. _

.

.

.

Bella avait ratissé la ville en voiture, en espérant apercevoir la Mercedes tape-à-l'œil du vampire, parmi les voitures plus simples. Elle se demandait s'il ne s'était pas aventuré à l'extérieur de Mystic Falls. Si c'était le cas, elle ne saurait jamais où le trouver.

Elle jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Elijah et Klaus étaient sûrement en ville eux aussi. Elle haleta à la simple pensée de retomber sur Klaus qui ne semblait plus craindre d'apparaître n'importe où, comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici, démontrant qu'il était bel et bien présent.

Elle espérait aussi qu'Edward et Emmett auraient quitté la ville avant que tout ne dérape définitivement. Elle ne pourrait supporter leur mort.

Devant le Grill, elle salua rapidement Caroline qui semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vue. Blondie lui sourit et agita frénétiquement la main, visiblement de bonne humeur.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Damon près du bar. Comme elle le craignait, il avait dû quitter la ville et cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, pour qu'il lui offre une chance de s'expliquer avec lui, mais c'était impossible.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse, lorsque ses peurs recommencèrent à embrouiller toutes ses autres pensées, plus ou moins sereines. Malgré tout, elle avait encore un peu d'espoir au fond d'elle-même. Bella espérait vraiment que tout finisse par s'arranger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour les regrets.

Klaus ne tarderait pas à passer à l'action, et c'était un moment qu'elle redoutait particulièrement. Elle devait parler à Elijah avant tout ceci. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi l'aider et lui en apprendre un peu plus au sujet de son frère. Elle avait encore besoin de ce vampire, même si cela ne plairait sans doute jamais à Damon. Après tout, le mal était déjà fait. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin, c'était d'être certaine qu'Elijah puisse offrir une véritable protection autour d'elle, pour empêcher à ses amis de mourir les uns après les autres.

L'exemple de Charlie avait été amplement suffisant, et la blessure ne se refermerait sans doute jamais. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Klaus lui-même qui avait agi, mais il en était le commanditaire. Et elle se sentait toujours aussi coupable. La mort continuait à tourner autour d'elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter et protéger les autres de sa malchance légendaire.

Elle s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, juste avant la sortie de la ville. Appuyant le front contre le volant, elle soupira longuement, découragée. Ses pensées s'emmêlèrent et elle pria pour retrouver rapidement Damon. Elle devait le voir à tout prix avant que cette histoire ne prenne des proportions énormes.

Le téléphone à la main, Bella réessaya de contacter le vampire, le visage enfoui contre le volant. Il ne rejeta pas son appel, mais ne sembla pas vouloir répondre non plus. Elle se frappa le front plusieurs fois, déclenchant le klaxon à chaque coup, au même rythme que les sonneries.

— Réponds, réponds, réponds !

Les supplications ne serviraient sûrement à rien puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour les entendre, mais au moins, elle essayait.

La tonalité se tut enfin, et son pauvre cœur d'humaine fit une violente embardée. Elle se redressa vivement sur son siège, se cognant le haut du crâne.

— D-Damon ?

Elle balbutiait vraiment trop. En plus, ce n'était pas son répondeur. L'anxiété lui noua l'estomac.

— Quoi ?

Lente et profonde, sa voix lui indiquait clairement qu'il devait avoir atteint sa limite d'alcool depuis peu de temps. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui parler, mais au moins, il ne rejetait plus automatiquement ses appels.

Elle hésita avant de parler à nouveau, cherchant ses mots.

—J-je… T'es où ?

— Hum… Quelque part en Amérique, un verre à la main…

Elle l'entendit rire, derrière le brouhaha qui lui parvenait. Elle émit un gémissement contrarié.

— Écoute… Il faut qu'on parle j-je ne veux pas que…

— Oh c'est bon ! Pas besoin d'une conversation… J'ai compris !

Elle ne savait pas s'il était en colère, ou s'il se foutait complètement d'elle. C'était sans doute un peu des deux, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Damon, on marchait sur des œufs. Elle avait déjà l'impression d'entendre les craquements. Ça sentait mauvais, tout ça.

— Non, justement… Il faut vraiment que tu m'écoutes. Damon, s'il te plaît… Je ne veux pas qu'on… que ça se termine comme ça… ce serait…

— Tu ne le supporterais pas et blablabla. Tu vois qu'il m'arrive de t'écouter.

Bella écrasa à nouveau son front sur le volant, faisant résonner le bruit du klaxon et elle étouffa un juron. Visiblement, à force de côtoyer Damon, il commençait à déteindre sur elle.

— Si je t'ai menti, c'est parce que je n'avais pas d'autres solutions Damon… Je suis désolée, mais…

Il soupira de lassitude à l'autre bout du fil.

— T'es têtue. Tu te débrouilleras bien sans moi, non ?

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta-t-elle.

Bella inspira profondément pour se calmer.

— Laisse-moi te parler, je t'en prie.

Que pouvait-elle lui dire d'autre ? Il savait parfaitement pour quelle raison elle avait accepté de voir Elijah derrière son dos. S'il n'était pas aussi… _lui… _peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui cacher. Elle aurait préféré ne pas lui cacher. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, et Elena non plus. Le besoin de parler à Elijah était encore présent en elle, et ils savaient tous que même s'il n'était sans doute pas digne de confiance, ils n'avaient pas d'autres plans. Elle pourrait au moins écouter ce que ce vampire avait à lui dire ?

— T'es en train de le faire là ? Je n'ai pas encore raccroché. Enfin je crois…

Bella soupira à nouveau.

— Pas au téléphone.

— Plus tard. J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

Sa voix paraissait plus hésitante. Ou bien avait-elle rêvé ?

— Réfléchir à quoi ?

L'affreuse et impitoyable tonalité lui répondit. Bella grogna de frustration et de tristesse, résistant à l'envie de s'éclater à nouveau le visage contre le volant de sa voiture. À force, elle aurait des hématomes en plein milieu du front.

.

.

.

Elle avait de nouveau tourné en rond dans Mystic Falls, sans chercher à reconnaître la Mercedes de Damon. De toute façon, il ne lui parlerait pas tout de suite. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il accepte de lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et réprimait une envie de fondre en larmes. Elle savait que pleurer ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à se sentir encore plus désespérée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas en plus de tout le reste.

Sur le siège passager, son téléphone portable se mit à hurler. Elle sursauta, manquant de caler lamentablement. Se garant sur le côté, elle pria pour que ce soit Damon qui veuille la voir.

Bella attrapa le portable et ressentit encore une lueur d'espoir en remarquant que le numéro était masqué. Elle répondit sans autre hésitation, sentant son cœur rater quelques battements, comme à son habitude.

— Bella. Es-tu seule ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Damon, mais celle calme et placide d'Elijah. Elle sentit la crainte lui étreindre la poitrine, et elle balbutia une réponse positive.

— Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre se pense assez intelligent pour espionner notre conversation… Comme la dernière fois.

Bella frissonna, espérant qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Edward et Emmett. Même si une lueur de confiance l'habitait encore, elle ne pouvait que penser au fond d'elle que Damon avait raison. Ce vampire pouvait leur jouer un mauvais tour, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

« Que ferais-tu pour sauver ceux que tu aimes ? » songea-t-elle.

Elle n'eut plus d'hésitations.

— Personne ne nous espionnera, je le promets... Il faudrait…

Elle se donna une autre dose de courage.

— J'habitais à côté de chez Elena. Si on parle là-bas, personne ne viendra.

Bella serait capable d'affronter les souvenirs affreux qui imprégnaient encore les lieux. Si cela pouvait les sauver. _Eux… _

.

.

.

Les deux frères se toisèrent avec sérieux. Un silence s'étendait autour d'eux, étrange, comme si chacun pouvait prévoir qu'une décision allait être prise. Plus aucun oiseau. Même le vent semblait avoir disparu. C'était une atmosphère si oppressante qu'Emmett frissonna comme un humain.

— Il faut que tu rentres.

— Non, protesta le colosse, je ne partirais pas sans toi. Je ne le sens pas ! Pas du tout ! Si je te laisse seul, tu…

Inquiet, Emmett s'étrangla devant le visage déterminé de son frère.

— Bella n'est pas en sécurité. C'est mon devoir de la protéger.

— Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de le faire ? Parce que tu l'as détruite ? Tu veux réparer tes erreurs pour ne plus les avoir sur la conscience ? TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FORCER À TE LAISSER !

Angoissé, le colosse déraillait dangereusement. Non. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Edward dans cette ville. Il ne le sentait pas. Il voyait le danger partout. La mort. Si Edward restait seul ici, il allait mourir. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait réellement, c'était grave. Et ils se dressaient à l'encontre de la volonté de quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à les tuer.

— Tu dois retourner rassurer Alice et les autres, Em ! Si tu n'y vas pas…

Edward refusa d'y penser et secoua la tête, horrifié.

— Ils vont venir, continua-t-il. Et je… tant que je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe ici, il est hors de questions qu'ils viennent et risque leur vie. Enfin ! Tu as vu de quoi ce Salvatore était capable ? Imagine s'il y a pire ! Et il doit y avoir pire… Pire que lui…

Emmett le secoua fortement :

— Tu dois la laisser, Edward ! Si tu restes, je reste aussi.

Ils étaient aussi butés l'un que l'autre.

— TU VEUX QU'ILS MEURENT ? TU VEUX QUE NOTRE FAMILLE ENTIÈRE RISQUE SA VIE ?

Son rugissement ne l'avait pas ébranlé. Mais Emmett devint plus livide qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol sec de la forêt où ils restaient planqués, et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, fatigué.

— Non. Et je ne veux pas que tu meures. Tu es mon frère, Ed. Ce n'est pas rien. Je ne vivrais pas avec l'idée de t'avoir abandonné. Et qu'est-ce que je leur dirais putain ?

Il releva les yeux, plus sombres que l'ambre lui-même, et croisa les siens. Il supplia. « Edward, ne fais pas ça… »

— Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que j'avais besoin de repos… de m'éloigner quelque temps…

Sa voix devint blanche. Comme s'il croyait réellement à ce qu'il disait. Emmett secoua la tête.

— Non. Je ne leur mentirais pas.

— Les visions d'Alice sont brouillées, ici. Elle n'en saura rien. Je te promets que je ferais attention à moi.

— Tu n'es pas capable de prendre soin de toi, protesta Emmett.

Edward lui offrit un sourire triste :

— Ne me force pas à te mettre des coups de pied au cul, Em.

Son frère éclata d'un rire sans joie.

— Il est hors de question que je parte, Eddy. Ils ne viendront pas.

— Ils se posent des questions. Il faut que tu y ailles. Je t'attendrais, si tu veux.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? éructa Emmett. J'ai dit non !

Edward soupira. Il le forcerait à partir, coûte que coûte. Même s'il devait le semer pour ça. Emmett était tenace, mais il finirait par se résigner, il retournerait voir leur famille, et tout se passerait bien. Il mentirait sur son compte, pour les protéger. Emmett n'était pas aussi têtu que lui. C'était une évidence. Il n'abandonnerait pas Bella tant qu'elle ne serait pas en sécurité. Même s'il ne la récupérait sans doute jamais, et qu'elle finissait sa vie avec _Damon, _il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. C'était l'une des facettes de l'amour non réciproque.

_Parce qu'il l'aimerait toujours. _

.

.

.

— Si tu as une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer, dis-le.

Bella tentait de maîtriser ses tremblements, offrant son dos à Elijah sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Même de face, s'il avait quelque chose à faire, il n'hésiterait pas, comme tout vampire qui se respectait. De la fenêtre, elle ne pouvait dévier son regard de l'endroit où son père était tombé. La douleur ne la quittait plus à présent.

Elle n'avait regardé Elijah que quelques minutes. Malgré son visage calme, comme à son habitude, elle ne pouvait ignorer l'oppressante crainte qui l'habitait lorsqu'elle le regardait.

— Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser cela ?

Elle haussa les épaules, ravalant ses larmes en se remémorant cette journée d'horreur, où elle avait perdu une partie de son âme, de l'innocence qu'il restait encore au fond d'elle-même, malgré tout. Finalement, elle se retourna, refusant de faire face à de tels souvenirs et préféra fixer Elijah, avec ce même mélange de fascination respectueuse et d'inquiétude.

— Je vais surtout te dire que je ferais tout mon possible pour protéger ton cercle de connaissance, comme promis. Même ceux qui se cachent aux alentours du lac.

Bella sursauta :

— Edward ? Il… Ils ne sont pas partis ?

— Pas encore, visiblement, répondit-il laconiquement en effleurant pensivement les éléments de cuisine.

Bella se sentit consternée et paniquée à la fois. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Edward n'était pas encore stupide et aveugle.

— Ils auraient dû partir, en effet, continua Elijah, ce serait plus facile que d'avoir à les protéger, eux aussi. Une promesse est une promesse.

Elle ne sut quoi dire. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais forcer Edward à partir.

— Je peux protéger les Salvatore. Elena. Tous ceux qui comptent pour toi. À condition que toi aussi, tu tiennes ta promesse.

— Je le ferais.

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir et mettre leur vie à tous en péril. Jamais elle n'y survivrait, avec ces morts sur la conscience.

— Tu vas réellement tuer ton propre frère ?

— Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas. Et que tu ne comprendras sans doute jamais, Bella. Mais je veux qu'il disparaisse. Et qu'il avoue ce qu'il a fait du reste de notre famille. Il ne nous nuira plus jamais. Et il ne pourra plus menacer cette petite ville. C'est ce que nous voulons tous.

Bella s'appuya contre le mur, pour empêcher ses jambes de menacer de lâcher. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible. Pas maintenant.

— Quand Klaus mettra fin au rituel, et qu'il deviendra un hybride, j'apprendrais de lui où se trouve notre famille. Et il se croira invulnérable. Il s'en prendra à toi. Et il faut qu'il accomplisse ce rituel… Il faut qu'il soit totalement libéré de sa malédiction pour que tout fonctionne parfaitement.

— Et c'est là que… j'interviens ?

Et c'était ce qu'elle craignait. C'était ce qu'elle savait déjà. Klaus finira par s'attaquer à elle.

— Quand notre mère a su ce qu'était réellement Klaus, elle a voulu l'empêcher de nuire, en plaçant la malédiction du double Petrova. Elle savait que ce serait une difficulté pour lui de s'en défaire. Il a passé mille ans à attendre. Et il sait qu'il va y arriver maintenant. Il baissera la garde, lorsqu'il sera enfin un hybride, et il ne songera plus à se méfier quand il s'en prendra à toi.

— Je n'ai rien fait ! protesta-t-elle, je ne… je n'ai rien à voir avec toutes ces histoires…

Elle commençait à perdre son calme, devenant de plus en plus angoissée. Elijah, qui paraissait tout à fait serein, posa le livre qu'elle lui avait donné auparavant. Elle le regarda, rebutée par cette vue et frissonna.

— J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance, Bella.

Il lui avait saisi le bras pour qu'elle le regarde. Elle plongea des yeux paniqués dans les siens, plus sombres que ceux d'Edward lorsqu'il était assoiffé et tenta de s'apaiser mentalement. _C'était la seule solution._

— Oui… oui.

Elle ravala ses sanglots. Il continua à la fixer, comme pour lire en elle aussi facilement que dans un livre ouvert. Derrière sa terreur et sa fatigue, il reconnaissait cette même lueur de détermination sans faille qui l'avait fascinée chez cette humaine. La même qui brillait dans les yeux d'Elena.

— Ma mère était une sorcière intelligente. Elle savait que Klaus parviendrait un jour ou l'autre à lever la malédiction et à fonder sa propre race. Ce qui serait sans doute une calamité, j'ose l'imaginer. Elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Klaus ne peut pas être tué si facilement. Sa part de loup-garou libérée, il sera presque invincible.

— Pourquoi le laisser faire alors ? Il va…

— Il est en possession d'un livre semblable à celui-ci. À quelques détails près que je me suis permis de vérifier avant de te parler à nouveau. Ma mère avait prévu une multitude de moyens de le vaincre, si l'histoire venait à mal tourner. Ils ont tous lamentablement échoué. Tous sauf celui-ci.

Il tapota la couverture en cuir vieilli du livre.

— Deux versions, continua-t-il, l'une est en possession de la sorcière de Klaus. Et l'autre est ici. Nous avons la bonne version. Notre dernière chance.

— Est-ce que tu en es sûr ?

Elijah eut un léger sourire convaincant.

— Si tu veux protéger ceux que tu aimes, comme je veux récupérer les miens, il va falloir qu'on puisse se faire confiance, Bella.

— J'ai déjà promis.

Ses larmes s'évanouirent. Il était trop tard pour pleurer, et elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il n'y avait _aucun _autre moyen. Elena comptait aussi sur elle. Elle devait aller dans le même sens qu'elle pour que leur plan fonctionne. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

— Dans la version que Klaus possède, une seule chose diffère de celui-là. Une chose qui changera tout. Klaus est obsédé par son existence. Il se bat depuis des siècles pour survivre et pour ne plus se sentir seul. Il est prêt à tout pour ça. Il croit que s'il te tue, il sera inaccessible. Que tout ce que notre mère a prévu pour lui nuire ne fonctionnera plus. Qu'il sera libre de créer son armée d'hybrides. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Bella acquiesça. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas. Son inquiétude n'avait cessé de grimper depuis la première fois où elle avait vu Klaus, et elle avait eu tout le temps de se faire au pire… _Elle ne portera sans doute jamais d'autres morts sur la conscience… _

— Ici, ajouta Elijah en posant une main sur le livre vieilli, s'il te tue, il sera suffisamment affaibli pour que quelqu'un puisse l'anéantir. À tout jamais. Il ne pourra plus jamais nuire à personne. Il ne sera pas seulement stoppé pour quelque temps…

Elle cessa de respirer. Il ne lui proposait pas de l'aider à survivre, à se cacher. Non. Il signait directement son arrêt de mort. _Au prix de la vie des autres. _

Est-ce qu'elle préférait vivre et voir tous les autres dépérir, comme dans l'un de ses cauchemars où Klaus torturait chacun de ses proches ? Il avait déjà atteint Charlie, et elle se souvenait encore de la douleur… La culpabilité. Non. Plus jamais ça. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait le supporter.

— Et… je… je ne pourrais pas devenir un vampire...

Ce n'était pas même une question. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

— Je suis désolé Bella, je ne peux pas arrêter ça. Tu peux encore refuser, rien ne te force à le faire.

Si. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer et se sentir coupable pour le restant de sa vie. Elijah semblait pourtant sincère.

— Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime mentir. Je t'ai promis la vérité. Je ne cherche pas à te trahir.

Elle jaugea son visage et sentit des larmes de désespoir perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête pour les chasser et inspira profondément.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas différente… Je ne devais même pas habiter ici…

— Klaus serait venu te chercher.

Il semblait aussi désespéré intérieurement. Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait souhaité la sauver. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Au prix d'une éternité de souffrance face à son frère, qui détiendrait toujours le restant de leur famille, sa vie valait-elle le coup ? Est-ce que sa vie valait le fait de voir les autres mourir ? Klaus n'hésiterait pas à tuer chacun de ses proches pour se venger d'elle si elle s'échappait. Il le lui avait dit. Elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas.

— Oh mon Dieu.

— Ce sera ton choix, ajouta Elijah, je ne te forcerais pas à agir contre ta volonté.

Était-ce de la tendresse dans sa voix ? Une certaine admiration ? Elle ne savait pas la reconnaître, mais il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il lui prouvait qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Qu'il disait la vérité, coûte que coûte.

— Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi était-ce toujours elle ? Elle et pas une autre ? N'importe qui… Tout était toujours contre elle, comme si elle n'avait jamais mérité de vivre plus que quiconque.

— Luxuria, veut dire luxe, profusion et excès. Ici, il est intimement lié au sang. Ton sang, Bella. Le sang qui a attiré ces Sang-Froids vers toi. Le sang qui affaiblira suffisamment Klaus durant quelques instants pour que je puisse le tuer avec la dague. Elena est un double. Tu es une sorte d'arme. Inaccessible, parce qu'on ne peut pas te contraindre, mais ton sang est l'arme absolue. Combiné à la dague, Klaus ne pourra rien faire s'il n'apprend pas qu'il existe une autre version piège de ce qu'il sait déjà.

Le sang. Son sang. Il avait attiré Edward et James, ils les avaient fascinés, tous les deux. Avait-il attiré suffisamment Damon pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle ? Elle n'osait y penser. Sans doute pas, il ne menait pas une obsession envers lui comme les autres… Pourquoi pensait-elle à Damon à cet instant ?

Ce même sang que Klaus avait goûté la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré réellement. _Pour vérifier. _

Elle resta totalement immobile, laissant ces détails s'intégrer à son esprit. _Merde. _

— Si du sang de vampire coule dans tes veines, il sera suffisamment souillé pour ne plus avoir cette faculté. Il ne vaudra plus rien pour anéantir mon frère. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas te sauver si tu acceptes cette alternative. Tu as le choix, Bella.

Bien sûr, qu'elle l'avait ! Mais ils savaient tous les deux que la décision avait été prise depuis longtemps. _Elle signait son arrêt de mort. _

Ces rêves, parfois différents de la réalité, qui lui annonçaient ce qui allait irrémédiablement lui arriver. L'arrivée de Klaus. Ses menaces. Sa propre mort. Le livre. Le lien. Le sang. Tout.

Profiter du temps qu'il lui restait. Elle ne savait même pas combien de jours, de semaines… _avec Damon. _

— Je vais le faire, souffla-t-elle la mort dans l'âme.

Ce n'était pas courageux, non, c'était triste. La triste réalité. Elle n'était pas égoïste. Elle ne voulait pas vivre, voir survivre Elena et craindre les méfaits de Klaus. Les voir mourir par sa faute. Elle ne porterait pas le poids de la trahison comme cette Kathrine dont elle avait entendu parler. Elle ne pourrait jamais.

Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes. Il n'y eut pas de joie dans le regard d'Elijah. Juste cette même sérénité habituelle. Il ne montrait jamais rien de ses émotions, c'était évident. Que pouvait-il ressentir ?

Il récupéra le livre en silence, sans chercher à parler de la dague. Elle resta immobile, à réfléchir au milieu de la cuisine, tournant le dos à la fenêtre. Il quitta la pièce et ouvrit la porte.

— Tu es l'humaine la plus courageuse que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il avait disparu.

_Ce n'était pas courageux. _

.

.

.

Elle retourna à sa voiture, après avoir passé quelque temps à tourner en rond dans cette maison sans vie. Elle avait tout fait pour reprendre un semblant de sérénité, pour se convaincre que cette solution était favorable à celle de fuir. Pour ne plus avoir mal. Pour ne plus avoir peur. Pour s'encourager à profiter tant qu'elle le pouvait. À aimer encore et encore.

Ses rêves, où Damon était toujours avec elle, disparaissaient peu à peu. Ils partaient en fumée. Et c'était le plus douloureux. Plus douloureux qu'autre chose. Ça faisait vraiment mal. Cela surpassait même la peur de la mort qui ne la quittait plus à présent.

En quittant la pelouse pour rejoindre sa voiture, elle parvint à ravaler ses larmes. À se faire une raison. Pourquoi pleurait-elle alors qu'elle l'avait toujours su au fond d'elle-même ?

Elle avait failli mourir dans les bras de James, sans une larme. Elle aurait voulu mourir à la place de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle le voulait toujours aujourd'hui. Peut-être que l'au-delà était moins compliqué. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien après la mort. Mais au moins, elle n'aurait rien à supporter pour le reste de sa vie.

Bella pourrait se vanter d'être tombée véritablement amoureuse. D'avoir connu et aimé Damon, de toutes ses forces. D'avoir eu des rêves avec lui, secrets, mais réalisables.

Elle devait oublier, encore un peu et être heureuse, jusqu'à l'échéance. Bella s'en persuada et cessa de pleurer. C'était inévitable.

Devant chez Elena, elle rencontra Caroline qui quittait la jolie petite maison. La jolie blonde sembla étonnée de la voir ici et accourut vers elle. Elle dut remarquer les traces de larmes, et sa pâleur extrême, car elle la serra dans ses bras. Elle devait penser qu'elle se souvenait de Charlie. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Et elle pouvait lui en parler, parce que Blondie ne comprendrait jamais. Elle ferait tout son possible pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

— Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de venir ici ?

Elle ne répondit pas et sécha ses dernières larmes. Pleurer ne servait à rien. Cela n'arrangeait rien. C'était pitoyable.

— Tu dois retourner au manoir… Il ne faut plus penser à ça, même si c'est dur…

Oui, ça l'était. Mais elle pouvait encore être heureuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit fatiguée. Elle pouvait le faire, pour Charlie et pour oublier ce qu'elle venait de faire pour le bien de tous.

Elle pouvait parfaitement le faire.

— Tu veux venir au Grill ? Je dois rejoindre Tyler… ça te ferait du bien…

— Non, ça va aller, assura-t-elle, reste avec Tyler, je vais rentrer.

Elle eut un léger rire en soupçonnant une nouvelle complicité entre ses deux amis. Caroline sembla soulagée de la voir sourire et la regarda avec sérieux.

— Je t'assure que je vais bien, continua Bella pour la rassurer.

Cela fonctionna sans doute, parce que Blondie n'insista pas. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'avouait vaincue aussi facilement. Bella lui promit de venir tantôt, et remonta dans sa voiture.

Une nouvelle fois, avant de partir, elle songea à nouveau qu'elle avait choisi la meilleure solution. _Je serais heureuse avec lui le temps qu'il faudra… _

Si Damon lui pardonnait… Parce qu'elle lui mentirait à nouveau, maintenant… Bella parvint à sourire, et essaya d'oublier. Elle espéra que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'elle se réveillerait et que Klaus n'existerait pas. Bien sûr, c'était un rêve totalement stupide et vain, elle le savait. Mais au moins, cela entretenait une autre lueur d'espoir qui la forçait à s'accrocher jusqu'à ce que l'échéance soit arrivée.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle se gara devant l'imposant manoir, la première chose qu'elle vit et qui lui remonta suffisamment le moral pour qu'elle n'ait plus à se sentir totalement anéantie était la présence de la Mercedes. Damon était là et Stefan était sorti. Cela leur permettrait sans doute de parler… Elle espérait que ses derniers espoirs de bonheur ne soient pas réduits à néant.

Son cœur d'humaine s'affola dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall. Elle le chercha des yeux. Il n'était pas à sa place habituelle, en train de boire sur le sofa. Sur la cheminée, elle remarqua qu'un verre plein trainait encore. Il n'était pas loin.

Sa voix ne se décida pas à l'appeler, peut-être que son anxiété l'avait rendue muette.

_Croâ._

Elle sursauta. Sur la rambarde de l'escalier, l'énorme corbeau était là. Elle poussa un cri — non elle n'était pas encore muette — et ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. _Pas de mauvais présages. _Elle n'avait plus besoin de ça. Ça suffisait amplement pour aujourd'hui. Terminé.

De toute façon, rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire que cette ignoble vérité qu'elle avait apprise un peu plus tôt. Une vérité dont elle se doutait déjà. Une décision qu'elle avait déjà prise il y a bien longtemps. _Mourir pour ceux qu'elle aimait. _C'était dans l'ordre des choses. C'était la meilleure solution.

_Être heureuse pour les derniers jours de sa vie. _

Mais le corbeau… Non. Elle n'en voulait pas. Un frisson courut le long de son échine, et son désespoir la prit à nouveau à la gorge. Elle allait fondre en larmes en essayant d'ouvrir la porte à nouveau, exténuée et terrifiée, et ce fut Damon qui fut plus rapide qu'elle.

Il apparut dans le chambranle, s'y appuya avec négligence et lui offrit un sourire sarcastique :

— Allons bon ! On a peur des corbeaux maintenant ?

Ce fut avec horreur que ses nerfs lâchèrent et qu'elle fondit en larmes aux pieds de Damon.

.

.

.

Bon d'accord, il avait voulu lui faire la peur de sa vie, juste pour se venger. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Pourquoi les humains devaient-ils être aussi sensibles ? Lui faire peur, pour éviter d'avoir cette stupide discussion qui ne mènerait à rien.

Gêné et ne sachant comment s'y prendre— il n'était pas habitué aux larmes et encore moins à se transformer en mouchoir—, il resta un moment à la regarder, interloqué. Damon restait tout de même partagé entre l'envie de lui hurler dessus, de se foutre d'elle et de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, tout d'un coup. Il se savait beau, mais pas au point de faire sangloter Bella. Même ses piques et ses insultes n'y arrivaient pas aussi bien.

— Quoi ? souffla-t-il excédé.

Il devina ensuite que c'était ses nerfs qui avaient lâché. Ce n'était pas si difficile à comprendre, et cela était déjà arrivé à Caroline —elle était bien pire que Bella niveau émotionnel lorsqu'elle était humaine—, et il soupira.

Ce n'était pas étonnant non plus. Il devait avouer que malgré tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle dans sa rage démesurée, elle avait supporté beaucoup de choses sans craquer plus tôt. Maintenant, elle s'était effondrée en sanglot sans qu'il n'ait le temps de le prévoir, alors qu'il n'essayait pas même de la faire pleurer. Cela avait été rapide, imprévu, et Bella semblait incapable de se maîtriser.

Il se sentit agacé et coupable. Il n'aurait pas dû l'être.

— T-Tu es un… Connard !

Après une multitude de balbutiements, elle était parvenue à prononcer une phrase complète. Il eut presque envie de l'applaudir s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi désagréablement concerné et énervé par la situation.

Faisait-elle allusion à sa véritable nature de vampire sans âme ? Ou avait-elle compris qu'il avait pu l'espionner lorsqu'il le voulait grâce à sa gentille forme de corbeau ? _Merde, si c'était ça, je ne pourrais plus m'amuser autant. _

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû se foutre d'elle et chercher une stupide confrontation. L'ignorer fonctionnait bien mieux, mais il finissait toujours par s'ennuyer et tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retenir, encore moins d'être bridé comme un gentil chaton.

— Moi ? Je sais.

Il décida de s'éloigner d'elle rapidement, et de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il retourna au salon, fier de lui et de son petit effet, et récupéra son verre. On ne changeait pas un ivrogne qui le vivait bien.

— L-L-Le corbeau, tenta-t-elle en ravalant ses sanglots.

Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle avait pu se lever, et qu'elle avait finalement cessé de pleurer. Ça commençait juste à être dérangeant.

— Où ça ?

Il fit mine de chercher autour de lui, fortement amusé et bien décidé à se moquer d'elle et s'exclama :

— Attention ! Il est derrière toi !

Effrayée, elle écarquilla les yeux et se retourna d'un bond. Il éclata de rire :

— Tu as peur d'un petit oiseau de rien du tout et pas des vampires ? Pas d'Elijah ?

Il renifla dédaigneusement et secoua la tête. Ça ne servirait à rien d'y penser, surtout maintenant. Il n'avait pas besoin de monter un peu plus dans la colère qu'il ressentait toujours, bouillonnant au fond de lui.

Cela ne résoudrait sans doute rien. Au moins, il pouvait encore la pousser à bout, mine de rien.

— Ce n'est pas drôle !

Elle avait cessé de pleurer. _Victoire ! _Bella arborait maintenant un beau visage colérique, mêlé à l'étonnement et l'incompréhension. Une pointe de soulagement était remarquable au fond de ses yeux —sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé de la tuer ou de l'insulter copieusement.

— Comment trouves-tu mon ami le Corbeau ?

Il masqua son sourire en coin, pour paraître sérieux. Bella fronça les sourcils :

— Ton ami ?

Elle n'avait pas encore compris. _Idiote ! _Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sarcastique.

— Laisse tomber.

Il allait lui demander, pour confirmer ses suppositions, pour quelle raison elle s'était mise à pleurer et se rendre aussi misérable. Il ne le fit pas, ne souhaitant pas lui montrer un quelconque intérêt tant que la question d'Elijah ne serait pas réglée.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir régler autre chose ? »

_Tu ne peux pas la fermer deux minutes ? _Il avait cru pouvoir être tranquille plus d'une journée, mais cette voix sombre et nasillarde revenait le hanter. À force, il finirait par devenir fou. « Tu parles ! Tu l'es déjà. »

Bella sembla étonnée et soupçonneuse, puis redevint hésitante, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

— Tu vas me laisser te parler ?

Sa voix tremblait encore légèrement, mais au moins, elle ne pleurait plus. C'était déjà ça. Il la regarda longuement, dégustant son verre. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû l'ignorer. _Mais elle aurait été encore plus… _

Le rire reconnaissable de son inconscient retentit dans son crâne et lui arracha un soupir. « Tu te soucies d'elle ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus t'en occuper ? Laisse-moi applaudir ! »

_Merde. _Retour à la phase de persuasion, et de questions-réponses avec lui-même. À quoi cela servait-il de se persuader de ne pas être attaché à cette humaine. Il ne l'était pas ! _Évidemment que je ne le suis pas. _

— Parler de quoi ?

Il ne semblait pas aussi froid qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais cela sembla faire son petit effet.

— Tu sais très bien…

Elle était triste. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de lui, pour une fois. Il le sentait, avec une perspicacité qui l'étonnerait toujours. Damon pencha la tête sur le côté, sans la quitter des yeux.

Finalement, Bella redevint presque insondable lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il l'observait avec attention, et elle baissa piteusement les yeux.

— Ce que je t'ai dit, tout à l'heure… C'était la vérité… Je ne t'ai pas menti sur ça… Je t'ai juste… caché tout ça parce que je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Et justement, cela l'avait ulcéré. Il était étonnant qu'il soit parvenu à se retenir de faire quelque chose de stupide. _Trahison et mensonges… _Insupportable…

Les précédentes paroles de la partie sombre de lui-même revinrent le hanter. Il refusa de les écouter et d'y croire. _Non. _Il savait pourquoi il était en colère après elle, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était prête à mourir comme une idiote. C'était parce qu'elle lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos en se moquant de lui, rien de plus. Il n'avait jamais supporté la trahison, et ce n'était pas Bella qui ferait changer les choses.

— Je ne cacherais plus rien, murmura-t-elle et la tristesse revint dans sa voix, je veux juste qu'on s'en sorte tous… qu'on trouve une solution… j'ai cru…

— J'ai compris, la coupa-t-il sans pouvoir en entendre plus.

Damon commençait à trouver cette situation bien inconfortable et il tenta de combattre. De se combattre. Les beaux yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent dans un espoir infini et elle hésita à avancer vers lui.

— Je t'aime, Damon. Ça, tu n'as pas le droit d'en douter. Pas maintenant…

Elle se décida à s'approcher de lui, et il se raidit. Il était maintenant incapable de se dérober de cette humaine, de l'ignorer… de la haïr. Même ses répliques cinglantes lui manquaient.

« Bravo mon vieux ! Tu progresses ! »

— S'il te plaît… Ne détruis pas tout.

Elle s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de lui, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur maudite. Ses yeux remarquablement expressifs en cet instant étaient encore brillants de larmes. _Ne pleure pas… ça me rend dingue. _

« Pourquoi ? » insista la voix dans un souffle rauque.

L'espoir de Bella détruisait toute la rancune qu'il pouvait ressentir. Sa supplication était insupportable. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça… Elle le priait comme si c'était ses derniers jours…

— Tu ne vas pas mourir, prononça-t-il avec une détermination qui en ferait trembler plus d'un.

Elle sourit doucement et ne bougea pas. Lui non plus. Il se sentait vraiment trop tendu.

_Merde merde merde merde ! _

Un verre… Quelque chose. Vite. Il devait se souvenir ce qu'elle lui avait fait, qu'elle mentait, qu'il était encore en colère. Il _était obligé _de l'être.

Damon sonda longuement son visage encore pâle et souillé de larmes. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

— Je t'interdis de mourir, souffla-t-il avec une certaine colère non refoulée, je t'interdis de _lui _faire confiance !

« Si elle meurt, tu souffriras. Tu as peur ? »

Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux. Il saisit sa mâchoire, fermement, mais sans chercher à la blesser et la força à le regarder. Bella ouvrit les yeux à son ordre silencieux.

— Tu as compris ?

Bella acquiesça, et chassa les larmes qui l'aveuglaient. _Quand vas-tu arrêter de pleurer ? _

« Arrête là, alors. »

_Fais chier. _Désespérément, avec un mélange de colère et d'abandon, il l'embrassa. Elle chancela, et accrocha ses bras autour de lui. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Il força un peu ses lèvres, plus rapidement.

Elle cessa de pleurer, aussi, il s'autorisa à la regarder à nouveau, éloignant son visage du sien. Bella semblait étonnée par le baiser, mais soulagée d'un lourd poids. Encore chancelante et enivrée, elle cligna des yeux en le fixant avec attention.

— J'ai fait quelque chose d'incroyable con, murmura-t-il.

_Voilà_. Arrêter de fuir, de mentir. _J'ai peur que tu meures._

Bella parut décontenancée. Damon resta immobile devant elle, sans la quitter des yeux.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

Bella émit un son étrange. Un mélange de surprise, de joie, tout ça mêlé de larmes. Elle eut un sourire nouveau, et Damon abdiqua finalement.

Ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser à nouveau, plus passionnément qu'auparavant. Et c'était la meilleure chose qu'ils avaient pu ressentir aujourd'hui.

Elle gémit et s'écarta à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils avec suspicion, comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination.

— Ce foutu corbeau… tu…

Il eut un sourire en coin, celui-là même qui la faisait fondre —ce n'était pas difficile à voir. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre énigmatiquement, peut-être même de rire un peu de sa phobie, de l'agacer un peu plus.

Damon reporterait les regrets sur ses aveux pour le lendemain. Il savait qu'il finirait par le regretter, et par être _encore_ en colère contre elle. Ça ne changerait sans doute pas, ils étaient comme ça… Ils avaient toujours été comme ça. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir maintenant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'il ne puisse commencer sa phrase, faisant sursauter Bella.

— BELLA !

Le cri de désespoir, comme un appel au secours, arracha un frisson d'effroi à Bella. Il le sentit le traverser lorsqu'elle vacilla de terreur dans ses bras.

Les deux Sang-Froids étaient là, le colosse et Edward. C'était l'autre qui avait hurlé. Ils semblaient se soutenir mutuellement.

— Aide-le, je t'en prie, souffla Emmett à son intention.

Puis, un cri de souffrance que Bella sembla reconnaître retentit. Edward tomba à genoux et se tordit en grognant. Les fissures noirâtres et poisseuses avaient déjà commencé à le dévorer.

— EDWARD ! hurla-t-elle horrifiée.

Damon la retint avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, et observa le Sang-Froid qui combattait la morsure sans pouvoir la vaincre.

Il portait un message très clair. _Klaus était passé à l'action. _

Même si Bella se débattait, il ne la laissa pas partir et resta complètement immobile. _Non… Non ! Pas tout de suite ! _

Puis il se souvint des Sang-Froids et du regard implorant d'Emmett.

— Damon, supplia-t-il, fait quelque chose.

Il lâcha Bella qui se précipita vers le corps pris de convulsions d'Edward et observa la scène. Il voyait Stefan, il se voyait… C'était douloureux. _Bella…_

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça…

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire bon Dieu de merde ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ce site a-t-il décider de détester mes belles mises en page ? Bah ! Tant pis, j'irais me plaindre plus tard. En attendant, je me rattraperais sur le PDF 2 ! <strong>  
><em>

_**Merci pour la lecture et pour tous vos précédents commentaires *essuie une larmichette*  
><strong>_


	23. That's Life

**N.A. IMPORTANT : **

— _Je sais que je suis en retard. Extrêmement en retard. Je ne pourrais vous dire pour quelles raisons j'ai subitement cessé d'écrire, et de poster, mais sachez que mes vacances et les mois qui ont suivi n'étaient pas joyeux. Je me suis lamentablement enfoncée et j'ai cessé d'écrire, ni même d'ouvrir une seule page word pendant quelque temps. Et puis, j'ai continué à lire, et j'ai commencé deux traductions pour me remettre peu à peu dans le bain, pour me donner à nouveau envie de faire ce que j'aime au fond, écrire. Ça a fonctionné. C'est en partie l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai posté des traductions. Et parce qu'elles sont magnifiques, qu'elles m'ont touchées au plus profond de mon âme. Pour ça, je ne dirais qu'une chose : même si vous n'êtes pas particulièrement attiré vers le fandom The Dark Knight, vous pouvez me croire ou même essayer… Ces deux fanfictions sont sublimes et m'ont boosté. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais parfaitement où je vais avec les derniers chapitres de Luxuria, et mes futurs projets. J'avais juste besoin de temps pour me remettre à écrire et à boucler une partie de ma vie. Pour ça, je vous remercie de votre patience et de vos encouragements, je vous remercie d'être là et de continuer à lire cette histoire qui m'a pris du temps, et dans laquelle j'ai mis une partie de moi-même, à plusieurs reprises. J'espère qu'à la fin de celle-ci, je vous retrouverais sur d'autres projets bientôt postés, ou sur les traductions._

_BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 22 « THAT'S LIFE… »<strong>

.

_« Telle est la vie des hommes, quelques joies très vite effacées par d'inoubliables chagrins. » _**— Marcel Pagnol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'en ai pas eu le temps… Tout s'est passé si vite…

La voix tremblotante d'Emmett mourut dans un dernier souffle, immobile au milieu de la pièce. Il était difficile, pour un simple humain, de voir la tristesse et la colère qui l'habitait. Les vampires comme lui semblaient souvent si insensibles… mais pour Bella, il n'était pas dur de voir à quel point Emmett souffrait. Elle le connaissait, et elle savait. Elle pouvait déceler chacune des émotions du colosse, à travers ses yeux sombres, sur son visage qui avait perdu sa douceur enfantine, et dans sa simple façon de parler.

Cet Emmett-là, celui qui se dressait devant eux, n'était pas celui qu'elle avait connu. Elle était sans doute la seule ici à pouvoir le dire sans se tromper.

— Il souffre tellement, Bella… il… je n'avais jamais vu…

S'il avait pu pleurer, il aurait sans aucun doute versé toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus. Il n'était pas un homme dur et sans cœur, il était sûrement l'un des plus sensibles de la famille Cullen, derrière ses airs d'armoire à glace. C'était une chose qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait haïr plus d'une seconde.

Elle s'accroupit près d'Edward, en poussant un gémissement de souffrance pendant que ses larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

— Oh mon dieu Edward…

Bella glissa ses doigts sur les morsures fraîches qui s'étendaient sur ses avant-bras. Il avait dû vouloir se défendre, alors qu'il essayait vainement de combattre quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais vaincre. Il ne sembla pas voir le visage de l'humaine qu'il aimait tant, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites alors qu'il serrait les dents, les faisant grincer désagréablement sous la douleur. Elle sanglota, regardant sa main recouverte d'un liquide poisseux et noir, comme du sang pourri, coagulé depuis trop longtemps et qui suintait maintenant des nombreuses plaies qui rendaient sa peau souple et décharnée.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écoutée, cria-t-elle à Edward, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois comme ça ?

Elle le secoua, en espérant que cela pourrait changer la situation, mais il ne se passa rien. Elle entendit ses râles, la respiration paniquée d'Emmett et ses propres pleurs. _Non, non, ce n'était pas possible. _

Tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire pour les sauver, pour sauver tous ceux à qui elle tenait aujourd'hui, semblait s'effondrer. Comme si planifier quelque chose la mènerait toujours à sa perte, et qu'Elijah avait joué un rôle capital. Au fond, elle se sentait coupable.

Si elle était parvenue à se remettre de leur rupture, peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Edward serait peut-être revenu à Forks, et elle n'aurait jamais eu à voir les gens mourir autour d'elle. _Son père _ne serait pas mort. Comme si tout avait toujours été de sa faute. Comme si elle avait pu prévoir ce qui arriverait. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu imaginer les conséquences de ses choix.

Peu importe ce qui se serait passé si elle n'était jamais venue à Mystic Falls, parce qu'après tout, peut-être que cela aurait été pire : peut-être que Klaus l'aurait retrouvée et qu'au final, tout serait quand même arrivé.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen aujourd'hui de remonter le temps, et de changer les choses. Et changer les choses impliquerait aussi de perdre des personnes qu'elle aimait. De perdre Caroline, Elena… De perdre Stefan.

De perdre _Damon. _

Ne jamais les avoir connus, ne jamais évoluer, au prix de la vie des autres, alors qu'elle n'aurait aucun moyen d'être sûre que tout irait mieux.

Parce qu'après tout, le problème n'était pas ses choix. C'était _elle. _Les problèmes avaient toujours été attirés par sa simple présence. Si _elle _n'avait pas été là, peut-être que personne ne serait mort. Elle n'aurait pas eu à se sentir coupable.

C'était trop tard, à présent. Beaucoup trop tard pour y réfléchir et envisager de changer le cours des choses. Ce n'était pas une solution, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de faire face au présent, et à l'inévitable futur. Parce que le massacre n'était pas terminé. _Non. Il ne l'était absolument pas. _Il venait à peine de commencer.

Elijah n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Alors, pourquoi ne mentirait-il pas depuis le début ? Et l'idée de s'être trompée sur toute la ligne, d'avoir trahi Damon pour _rien_, la rendait malade. _Ils étaient tous dans une impasse. _

.

.

.

— Elijah. Quelle surprise !

Il se redressa, toisant Klaus avec calme. Rien dans les traits des deux frères ne laissait paraître la tension et la colère qu'ils ressentaient. Ils étaient à présent incapables de déchiffrer les pensées de l'autre. Klaus se tenait à une distance respectable, même si Elijah l'avait pris par surprise quelques minutes auparavant.

— Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir, mon frère. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Klaus pencha la tête, un sourire faussement aimable étirant ses lèvres. Elijah ne répondit pas, serrant les dents et se concentrant seulement pour ne rien laisser paraître. Pas maintenant. La situation semblait déjà assez critique, et il devait absolument rester serein face à lui. Le moindre froncement de sourcils pourrait empirer l'instant, si c'était encore possible.

Klaus avait radicalement changé à la seconde où les Sang-Froid s'étaient enfuis. C'était comme s'il n'avait tout simplement pas signé l'arrêt de mort de l'un d'eux, sans plus y réfléchir. À présent, il semblait essayer de lire en lui. Elijah songea qu'au fil des siècles, il avait su s'améliorer, et qu'il pouvait aujourd'hui masquer ses émotions ainsi que lui mentir sans se trahir. Après tout, les promesses d'antan ne tenaient plus. Non, plus maintenant. Et Klaus le savait. Sans doute le haïssait-il autant que lui pour cette raison.

Elijah essaya de ne pas s'en sentir coupable, mais c'était assez difficile. Cela revenait sans cesse au galop, en même temps que les souvenirs des siècles passés. Les bons, comme les mauvais. Et ceux qui concernaient Isabella et Elena. Si Klaus venait à avoir une confirmation de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire—parce qu'il s'en doutait obligatoirement —, tout tomberait à l'eau. Tout. Et cette fois, Elijah pourrait s'en vouloir pour l'éternité. Il aurait aussi rompu une énième promesse, définitivement. Celle faite aux deux humaines.

Déjà, une partie de sa promesse envers Isabella venait d'être mise à l'épreuve. Klaus, sans vraiment s'en douter, venait d'agir contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de perdre la confiance de Bella et il ne voulait pas avoir à se sentir déçu de ne pas avoir pu tenir une telle promesse. Une qui aurait pu être si simple s'il avait été plus rapide et plus intelligent.

Tout pouvait encore être rattrapé maintenant. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était de la concentration. Klaus ne devait pas posséder la dague qui lui avait toujours été destinée. Pas sur lui, du moins. Pas dans l'immédiat. Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu prévoir de tomber nez à nez avec lui. Même s'il masquait bien ses émotions, Klaus restait quelqu'un de limpide lorsqu'il était poussé à bout. Ses yeux parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir se dresser en travers de son chemin, pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que sauver la vie d'un Sang-Froid. Et cela lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

La vérité, c'était qu'Elijah était tiraillé entre les choix qu'il aurait dû faire, qu'il avait faits, et ceux qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Et puis l'instant de quiétude où ils se toisaient tous les deux était terminé. Pendant un moment, il crut s'être trompé. Son frère allait lui planter cette dague dans le cœur. Mais il ne l'avait pas, non ?

Sa main s'était refermée sur sa gorge, le clouant au tronc d'arbre derrière lui. Klaus était fou furieux, maintenant. Elijah ne bougea pas, parce que de toute manière, il savait que son frère parviendrait toujours à l'avoir. Et il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas lui arracher le cœur, ou la tête, comme il l'aurait fait avec un autre vampire, comme Klaus ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même.

Alors, il laissait planer d'autres menaces, et Elijah les lisait dans ses yeux clairs, refusant de laisser voir une quelconque émotion qui pourrait le trahir—les trahir _tous. _

— Comment peux-tu être assez _stupide _pour venir _ici _? Après m'avoir _trahi _? Comment oses-tu te dresser en travers de mon _chemin _?

— _Niklaus_… ne pourrait-on pas parler ? Je suis ici pour te… _parler. _

Parler. C'était ce qu'il aimait faire la plupart du temps. Parler et réfléchir. Klaus était son contraire. Il agissait. Il tuait. Quand il parlait, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose à attendre en retour. Jamais pour régler un problème, ou pour avoir une quelconque explication. Il était comme ça, son petit frère. Il avait toujours été impulsif.

Malgré la haine et le ressentiment qui pouvait les séparer, Elijah et Klaus savaient ce qui les liait encore. Des siècles passés ensemble, des souvenirs, l'enfance, l'humanité si lointaine, les liens du sang. Même s'ils pouvaient s'entretuer, même si Klaus n'hésitait pas à l'enfermer dans un cercueil pour l'empêcher de nuire et pour se venger de sa trahison passée, et même si Elijah souhaitait le tuer, une partie d'eux ne se débarrasserait jamais de _ça. Quoi qu'ils puissent faire. _

C'était ça, la vie, la mort, la haine, l'amour… tout. Et d'un côté comme d'un autre, ils se complétaient.

L'humanité qui lui restait le raccrochait parfois à ses promesses envers Klaus, à sa loyauté et à sa honte de l'avoir trahi. Mais il n'était pas le seul de sa famille à avoir un jour fait cette erreur, qui les avait tous séparés. Maintenant, malgré tout ce qui lui dictait de ne pas le faire, de ne pas agir aussi froidement que Klaus l'aurait fait, il n'avait plus le choix.

Et puis, ce serait sa vie contre celle de tant d'autres. Klaus avait assez vécu. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, plus que n'importe qui. S'il laissait sa personnalité reprendre le dessus, s'il décidait de trahir Bella et Elena, et qu'il donnait une autre chance à son frère, en s'excusant de l'avoir abandonné… l'esprit de vengeance de Klaus reprendrait le dessus. Il serait à jamais enfermé dans son cercueil, avec les autres. Et le fléau serait lâché. Les hybrides pulluleraient, et il savait parfaitement que cela bouleversait un équilibre déjà précaire.

Il n'était pas assez _bon _pour laisser faire ça, pour se laisser stupidement prendre. Peu importe cette partie de lui qui semblait ravie de se retrouver face à son frère.

— _Parler _? Maintenant, tu veux _discuter _Elijah ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour m'empêcher de gagner ?

Sa poigne se resserra autour de sa gorge, mais il resta droit et immobile, le visage toujours aussi indéchiffrable qu'à l'instant où il avait permis aux Sang-Froid de s'échapper. Et à cause de cet acte, alors qu'il avait pensé à ce que cela impliquerait si Bella venait à se rétracter, il avait fait des faux pas. Il avait dévoilé sa présence à Klaus, et il l'avait défié en se dressant sur son chemin, pour une raison qui le rendait maintenant soupçonneux.

Même si les émotions de Klaus étaient parfois lisibles, ses actions demeuraient imprévisibles.

— Je sais ce que tu viens faire ici, Niklaus.

Bien sûr. Évidemment qu'il le savait, sinon pour quelle raison serait-il venu ici ? _Pour retirer les dagues enfoncées dans le cœur de sa famille, peut-être ? _

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, hmm ? Tu crois sérieusement pouvoir te faire _pardonner _? Tu me prends pour un imbécile, Elijah. Qu'est-ce que tu _crois _pouvoir faire ?

Une moue de mépris apparut sur le visage de Klaus qui continuait à le toiser, prêt à lire la moindre vérité qu'il laisserait échapper. Mais il ne le fit pas.

— Tu sais ce que je veux. C'est pour ça que je suis venu jusqu'ici.

Klaus le relâcha, écœuré.

— Je ne te crois pas.

Il pencha la tête, et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres. Cela n'avait rien de joyeux, et c'était quelque chose que Klaus maîtrisait à la perfection. Un rictus dangereux. Elijah savait, cependant, qu'il n'était pas lui-même assez stupide pour perdre le contrôle de la situation. Parce qu'il était le _seul _capable de réussir.

— Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait d'eux, c'est tout. Ce que tu fais ne m'intéresse pas. Ça ne m'intéresse _plus. _Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à te trahir, Niklaus, mais ce n'était pas comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix.

Klaus reprit son visage impassible, et commença à marcher, sans le quitter des yeux. Peut-être qu'il réfléchissait. En tout cas, il n'allait en aucun cas céder aussi facilement. Il ne l'avait _jamais _fait. Et ce n'était pas son but.

— Bien essayé mon frère. Vraiment très bien. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne te connaissais pas parfaitement_. _Contrairement à toi. N'essaie pas de me tester, Elijah. Au bout de tous ces siècles, tu continues à me sous-estimer.

Elijah épousseta sa veste, le plus tranquillement possible, avant de la rajuster. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Klaus, qui s'était arrêté de marcher. Il fixait les arbres, là où les Sang-Froid avaient disparu et il serra les dents.

— _Leur _misérable vie t'importe donc autant, Elijah ? Ce que j'aimerais savoir… c'est pour quelle _foutue _raison t'es-tu interposé ? Hmm ? Tu peux me dire ça ? Tu peux essayer de me mentir?

Klaus était de nouveau prêt à attaquer. Au fond de lui-même, Elijah redoutait cette question. Il avait agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences, mais de toute manière, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait été dans une impasse avec Bella. Il se devait aussi d'honorer la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, et aussi honorer sa famille prisonnière.

— Et cela t'aurait servi à quoi de les tuer, _mon frère _? éluda-t-il. Tu sais aussi bien que moi pour quelle raison ils étaient là. Tant qu'ils ne causaient pas de problèmes… il ne fallait pas ajouter de nouveaux adversaires sur la liste. Les Sang-Froid se déplacent en groupe. Ils ne devaient pas être seuls…

— Ta bonté te perdra, Elijah, lança ironiquement Klaus.

Une lueur de mépris et de doute continuait à illuminer ses prunelles, et il ressemblait vraiment à un dangereux prédateur en cet instant. Rien qui ne puisse l'impressionner plus que de raison. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

— Et si d'autres arrivent, continua Elijah comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, je doute que cela accélère ton… petit plan.

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Ne me parle pas sur ce _ton. _

Il s'approcha à nouveau, lentement. Il ne broncha pas, toujours aussi impassible. Elijah était très doué pour ça. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de rester évasif devant son frère.

— Il est si… facile de tuer quelques Sang-Froid. Ce n'est sûrement pas ça qui m'arrêtera, non. _Non._ Et je ne serais en aucun cas ralenti. Dommage pour toi, Elijah.

Il étudia un instant son visage avant de reprendre.

— Tu as l'air vraiment déçu…

— Je ne suis pas déçu, répondit-il d'une voix monotone.

Klaus sourit et se détourna.

— De toute manière, ces petites fouines commençaient à mettre leurs nez dans mes affaires. _Je déteste ça._ Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils peuvent me causer des problèmes. C'est parce que j'ai un message à _faire passer. _Ils étaient parfaits pour ça.

Il lui adressa un regard furieux, sans se départir de son rictus.

— Tâche de t'en souvenir. Parce que dans très peu de temps… tu risques de retrouver ta place au sein de notre famille. Un autre faux pas, et tu ne les retrouveras _jamais. _N'essaie pas de me mentir. Ou alors, mets-toi définitivement de leur côté.

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres à présent, et Elijah resta totalement immobile, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son frère.

— Mais sache que quand je t'attraperais, parce que tu sais que je vais _réussir, _je te ferais regretter de m'avoir trahi. Et si tu me tues, Elijah, si tu as la chance d'arriver à te venger de moi… tu ne retrouveras jamais les cercueils. _Jamais. _Réfléchis-y.

Klaus repoussa son frère avec force, et son dos heurta légèrement l'arbre. Puis, tranquillement, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de conversation entre eux, il se détourna de lui.

.

.

.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Bella ?

Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait prévenue, mais Caroline était rapidement arrivée au manoir, peu de temps après Edward et Emmet. Ou bien plus tard, elle n'arrivait plus réellement à se rendre compte du temps qui s'était écoulé. Une heure ? Deux ou plus ?

Elena devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir vu Elena téléphoner, mais elle n'avait pas pris la peine de savoir à qui. Elle savait qu'elle voulait elle aussi arranger les choses. Elles étaient parfois semblables. Edward ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant et sûrement pas à cause d'elle. Stefan, en bon samaritain, cherchait une solution pour contrer la mortelle morsure qui le dévorait lentement.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude d'être pessimiste. À vrai dire, ces derniers temps, Bella avait appris à garder espoir, coûte que coûte. Mais elle craignait que Stefan ne trouve rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas toujours de solution à tout. On aimait se consoler en se disant que tout se passerait bien, que quelqu'un finirait par arriver sur son blanc destrier en présentant une alternative qui sauverait le monde. Ce n'était que rarement le cas. Il fallait se faire à l'évidence, l'être humain était rêveur et il avait éternellement besoin d'être rassuré. Seulement, tout n'était pas rose, toutes les histoires ne finissaient pas bien. _Tout le monde meurt._ C'était ça, la réalité. Et elle était trop difficile à accepter, c'était trop dur de se voiler la face constamment, même si au fond de nous, on savait que plus rien n'irait jamais bien.

— Non.

Caroline, presque tendrement, effleura son épaule. Bella ne bougea pas, le regard fixé sur Edward, recroquevillé sur son lit. Sa respiration était laborieuse, et la pourriture envahissait une partie de son beau visage. Sa souffrance semblait s'accentuer au fil du temps et à présent, il ne semblait plus être l'invincible Sang-Froid qu'elle avait tellement aimé à Forks. Maintenant, il était faible, trop faible, et exposé. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Edward était en train de mourir. Elle était là pour lui, parce que sa place était ici, à son chevet, avec Caroline qui la surveillait et qui l'épaulait.

Elle était là parce qu'il avait fait partie de sa vie. Il avait été important pour elle. Il l'était encore. Edward serait toujours une partie d'elle, quelqu'un qui l'avait aussi aidée à évoluer, à grandir, en quelque sorte. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse changer, elle ne pouvait pas changer le cours du temps et si elle avait pu, elle aurait sans doute bouleversé sa vie entière. Peut-être que cela se serait retourné contre elle. Les Cullen avaient été une famille pour elle. Malgré toute la souffrance qu'ils avaient pu lui causer, elle n'aurait jamais la force de les haïr. Elle n'était même pas sûre de le vouloir.

— Où est Damon ?

Sa voix était calme, presque lente. C'était comme ça depuis qu'elle avait essuyé ses larmes. Elle était là, immobile, à la même place depuis un long moment. Elle le regardait s'éteindre lentement alors que ses pensées l'envahissaient. Parfois, Emmett entrait dans la chambre, avant d'en ressortir presque aussitôt, incapable de faire ce qu'elle faisait à présent. Et pourtant, il souffrait peut-être bien plus qu'elle. Après tout, Edward était son frère et ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble… Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir maintenant. Ou bien, il était peut-être incapable de supporter le silence qui régnait dans la chambre. Elle devait en être responsable. Le silence et ce genre de réaction, presque amorphe, étaient parfois plus difficiles à regarder qu'une crise de larmes. La souffrance s'exprimait parfois beaucoup mieux. C'était vrai. Intérieurement, Bella sentait une autre partie d'elle disparaître, s'éteindre définitivement. Cela faisait mal, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus pleurer, elle était incapable de pleurer.

Bella avait déjà tant pleuré pour Charlie, pour elle-même et pour les autres, et elle avait compris que les larmes ne signifiaient rien. Elles n'aidaient pas, elles ne la soulageaient pas. Elles témoignaient des pertes qu'elle avait subies, qu'elle allait encore subir. Elles étaient le reflet d'un désastre, d'une guerre qu'elle allait sans doute perdre. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer encore. Pas maintenant.

— En bas. Avec Stefan et Elena. Tu veux que je l'appelle ?

Bella secoua fermement la tête. _Non. _Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne. Elle n'avait pas envie que Damon la voie comme ça. Il savait déceler certaines de ses émotions, et elle savait aussi que cela risquait de l'éloigner encore, s'il voyait à quel point elle souffrait de ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir partir, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre avec lui. Il n'était pas non plus aussi fort qu'il voulait le laisser paraître. Au fond, sa carapace n'était pas bien épaisse. Comme tout le monde ici… Tout le monde mentait. Constamment. Et tout le monde mourrait un jour. C'était inévitable. C'était un mensonge de croire que la promesse d'éternité vous empêcherait de souffrir, ou de mourir. Ça arrivait sans prévenir, sans qu'on puisse se débattre. On se sent bête d'avoir pu croire que la mort, ou le malheur n'existait pas. Du moins, pas pour vous, pas pour votre entourage. C'était un ramassis de conneries.

Damon le savait, Elena le savait… Bella elle-même le savait à présent. Mais ils continuaient à se mentir mutuellement, à se mentir à eux-mêmes parfois. Peut-être que cela les aidait à supporter la réalité, la vérité. Peut-être que cette affreuse réalité si on l'acceptait, pouvait aussi les aider.

Il avait longuement essayé de trouver quelque chose pour sauver Edward. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru qu'il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt, mais il l'avait fait. Toutes ses tentatives et ses idées avaient été un échec. Et lorsque Stefan était arrivé, essayant à son tour de tenter le tout pour le tout, rien n'avait fonctionné non plus. Le sang humain : inutile. Le sang de vampire aussi. Ils s'étaient repliés dans les recherches, avec le peu de temps qu'ils avaient. Bella avait déjà baissé les bras lorsqu'elle avait vu le regard de Damon.

_Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sauver Edward._

C'était en partie de sa faute, de leur faute à tous. Elijah ne s'était plus manifesté, et Bella était maintenant acculée devant un mur qu'elle ne pouvait pas détruire. Des briques de mensonges, de conspirations, et de désespoir. Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, et de toute façon, elle n'était plus certaine de ce qu'il adviendrait si elle le faisait, et qu'Elena le faisait aussi. Ils n'avaient rien pour vaincre Klaus, et pendant leur combat acharné pour rester en vie, d'autres mourront à leur place. Cela pourrait très bien être Damon, ou Stefan. Ou encore Caroline. Et peut-être que la fin serait la même et qu'elle aurait gardé espoir pour rien. Pour finir par mourir et regarder ceux qu'elle aimait disparaître l'un après l'autre. Ce n'était pas supportable. Ni envisageable. Il était parfois beaucoup plus difficile de continuer à vivre.

Au fond, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle allait mourir. Mourir à la place de ceux qu'elle aimait. Ceux qui resteraient en vie. C'était sans doute la plus belle mort qu'elle puisse avoir. Une manière de baisser les bras, plus dignement, peut-être. Elle ne regretterait rien, rien de ce qu'elle avait fait, de ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'alors.

Caroline resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, lâchant un soupir de temps à autre. Bella ne bougea pas, les yeux posés sur le corps d'Edward, attendant que ses souffrances se terminent. Sa place était ici. À côté de lui. Il savait qu'elle était là, et elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce qu'elle allait faire.

Au fond, c'était presque paisible.

.

.

.

— Klaus. Si quelqu'un doit connaître le moyen d'empêcher ça, c'est bien lui, marmonna Stefan.

Damon émit un petit rire et secoua la tête devant cette remarque.

— Klaus ? Et à quel prix ? Tu crois sérieusement qu'il nous donnera gain de cause sans rien demander en retour ? Et tu sais très bien ce qu'il veut. Ce serait une mission suicide de lui demander ça, alors qu'il en est responsable. J'ai pas besoin d'un autre cadavre sur les bras.

Le Sang-Froid faisait les cent pas dans le salon, à quelques mètres d'eux. Parfois, il disparaissait à l'étage, avant d'en redescendre aussitôt. Comme s'il pouvait trouver une solution de son côté, alors qu'il ne savait que si peu de chose sur ce qui se tramait ici. Il semblait même sur le point de fondre en larmes, sans y parvenir. Il allait et venait, comme une âme en peine et marmonnait parfois quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Damon savait que Bella non plus n'avait pas besoin de porter le poids d'un autre décès. Et pourtant, cela allait arriver s'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen de sauver Edward. Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Le reste du clan allait débarquer et ils finiraient par tous se faire massacrer avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Ce serait trop, même si au fond, Damon se fichait pas mal d'eux. Edward aurait bien pu mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne se sente coupable de ne pas avoir remué le petit doigt.

Mais Bella lui avait demandé de tenter quelque chose. Elle l'avait suppliée, elle lui avait jeté un coup d'œil si intense que la pensée de ne rien faire avait vite quitté son esprit, sans qu'il ne le remarque.

— Tu vois une autre solution ?

— Peut-être qu'il n'y en a aucune, répliqua Damon en observant le fond de son verre.

Un côté plus sombre de lui _voulait _que Cullen meure. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de déployer ses forces et prendre des risques pour sauver la vie d'un Sang-Froid qu'il n'aimait pas. Et aussi parce qu'une autre partie de lui, celle qui était envahie par la jalousie et l'envie de posséder entièrement ce qui lui revenait de droit, lui dictait qu'Edward était un adversaire qu'il devait éliminer. Il avait l'occasion de pouvoir le faire sans avoir à se salir les mains.

Mais tout ça avait été réprimé quand elle lui avait parlé, et qu'elle avait posé son regard sur lui. Tout ce qui était resté, ou qui ressortait plus que le reste, était cette partie de lui qui aimait Bella, _profondément_, et qui avait envie de la voir sourire. Elle avait un si joli sourire et il avait besoin de le voir encore, de voir ses yeux s'illuminer quand il la regarderait. Il voulait être en mesure de pouvoir la protéger de tout, et aussi de la mort. Même de celle d'Edward.

Parfois, toute la bonne volonté du monde ne suffisait pas, même quand on s'appelait Damon Salvatore. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre des risques qui étaient sans doute inutiles. Il pouvait perdre Stefan. Il pouvait perdre Bella. Et il ne pourrait jamais tolérer que cela arrive. De son côté, il se savait prêt à tout pour empêcher qu'on les lui prenne. Pas son frère, pas Elena. Pas _Bella_. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle l'aimait_. _Il avait encore besoin d'elle, il avait besoin que quelqu'un continue à l'aimer, quelqu'un avec qui puisse lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait été et qu'il pourrait aimer en retour. Il ne voulait plus souffrir et devoir tout abandonner une fois de plus. C'était terminé. Et il était prêt à passer pour le méchant pour empêcher tout ceci d'arriver.

— Il y a toujours une solution. Peut-être que tu n'as tout simplement pas envie de la trouver, répondit Stefan en lui jetant un regard entendu.

Emmett cessa d'arpenter la maison, et sembla sur le point de devenir fou. Damon le fixa un moment, puis poussa un long soupir. Son petit frère avait sans doute raison. Il n'avait pas envie de la trouver. Mais ce n'était pas parce que cela l'arrangeait, c'était parce qu'il savait ce qu'ils risquaient et qu'il refusait de perdre ce combat pour la survie. Le résultat serait désastreux et ce serait aussi une cause perdue.

— Stefan, on ne vit pas dans un conte de fées. Il n'y a pas de licornes, d'herbe rose ou je ne sais quoi. S'il y avait toujours une solution, ce serait un monde idéal. Mais c'est pas le cas. Faut arrêter de te voiler la face, frérot, ça nous fera juste perdre un peu plus de temps avant que tu ne percutes. Si tu trouves autre chose plutôt qu'une mission suicide, je suis preneur. Je ne suis pas d'aussi mauvaise foi que tu le crois.

Emmett soupira dans la pièce d'à côté, sans même avoir la force d'intervenir et recommença à arpenter les recoins de la maison, plus rapidement cette fois. Comme si cela pourrait l'aider à avoir une illumination. Une illumination qui ne viendrait pas. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Quand bien même… trop de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'ils ne découvrent une solution pour empêcher le Sang-Froid de mourir. Même Bonnie n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Elle n'avait rien trouvé dans ses grimoires, et même si elle continuait à chercher de son côté, il ne fallait pas être stupide pour croire que la révélation leur tomberait dans les bras. _Il n'y avait rien à trouver. _

— Nous _devons _essayer. Personne ne mériterait ça.

— Stefan, le super héros… c'est écœurant. Tu serais prêt à risquer _ta _vie, ou celle des autres, pour trouver un remède qui n'existe sans doute pas ? Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi _bien _que toi, mais j'essaie de garder le plus de monde en vie et de t'empêcher de te faire tuer. Ça ne sert à rien ! Il va mourir et tout le monde l'a compris, tout le monde l'accepte sauf _toi. _Je ne suis pas sans cœur, Stefan, j'essaie simplement d'éviter le pire.

Damon était en colère d'endosser le mauvais rôle chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire quelque chose pour les protéger. Mais c'était la seule solution, et parfois, il pouvait supporter d'être vu comme quelqu'un qui ne serait jamais capable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment humain. C'était exclusivement réservé à Stefan, et ce n'était jamais lui qui prenait les décisions les plus radicales. Stefan était incapable de voir la vérité en face, et Damon y arrivait beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était pas difficile, mais ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Il n'avait pas honte de sacrifier la vie d'un autre pour sauver la sienne, ou celle de quelqu'un qu'il _aimait. _

Il n'avait plus envie de continuer cette conversation qui ne mènerait nulle part. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller à l'étage avant que l'ambiance ne se dégrade définitivement et rejoindre Bella. Il avait besoin de savoir comment elle allait. Il avait juste envie de la voir, même si ce n'était que quelques secondes.

— Vous devez faire quelque chose, lança Emmett avec colère et désespoir, vous _pouvez _faire quelque chose !

Damon le regarda durant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur les escaliers, en pesant le pour et le contre. Stefan soupira longuement, quelque part à côté de lui.

— On essaie, répondit-il après quelques instants de silence, mais… Damon a raison. On ne peut pas agir n'importe comment.

Pendant un moment, Damon eut envie de crier victoire, parce que Stefan voyait enfin une parcelle de vérité. Pas la plus importante, mais c'était tout de même un pas de plus. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait par comprendre qu'il avait tort sur plusieurs points. Mais il resta silencieux, et réagit à peine. L'instant était mal choisi pour agir comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

Elena apparut dans les escaliers, rabattant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avec nervosité. Damon quitta la cuisine pour la rejoindre, sans regret. Il n'y avait parfois aucune honte à baisser les bras.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui, surprise d'être si rapidement sortie de ses pensées.

— Je ne sais pas. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, murmura-t-elle. Caroline est encore avec elle. Elle ne pleure pas, mais…

Il la dépassa, s'apprêtant à aller vérifier l'état de Bella par lui-même. En cet instant, il se fichait pas mal de savoir qu'Edward était en train de mourir. Ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si Bella n'était pas elle-même en train de perdre pied et de s'éteindre.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Damon.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Elena, un peu abasourdi.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— D'y aller. Elle a besoin d'être seule.

Une bouffée de rage l'envahit et il commença à voir rouge. Ce n'était jamais bon signe, mais il n'avait pas le temps de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Il était tout de même furieux. Bella n'avait pas besoin d'être seule. Elena agissait avec lui comme s'il était sur le point d'aller achever Edward sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le cas, il n'était pas aussi vil, et c'était très loin d'être son intention. Il voulait simplement la voir. Il n'allait pas lui faire plus de mal, il n'allait pas agir comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il était en colère en se vengeant sur elle. Pourtant, elle semblait en être persuadée. Malgré toute la tendresse et les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir à l'égard d'Elena, il avait envie de lui briser la nuque en cet instant. Au moins, le problème de Klaus serait à moitié réglé et peut-être qu'il laisserait Bella tranquille, et elle ne viendrait plus l'importuner avec ses regards inquiets et suspicieux.

Mais il savait qu'il s'en voudrait éternellement, et cela détruirait son frère. Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à tuer Elena non plus, même après tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Et l'un de ses accès de colère ne lui ferait pas commettre cette erreur.

Il continua son ascension, ignorant la conversation entre Stefan et Elena, qui avait pris sa place dans les recherches.

Damon s'arrêta une seconde devant la porte de la chambre et écouta attentivement. Il n'entendait rien à l'intérieur, à part les battements irréguliers du cœur de Bella, et sa respiration calme. Il hésita, tendit la main pour pousser le battant et entrer, mais il se résigna. Il continua lentement son chemin jusqu'à sa propre chambre, réprimant l'envie de faire demi-tour. Il était encore furieux contre Elena et Stefan, contre lui-même, mais il parvint à se calmer.

Il attrapa sa bouteille de scotch et avala une longue gorgée pour se réveiller. Il n'avait même pas l'impression que ce moment était réel. C'était comme si, depuis l'instant où il lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux d'elle, qu'il avait été plongé dans une torpeur sans fin et sans aucun sens. Ce n'était pas habituel, et ce n'était pas lui. Pourtant, il était ancré dans la réalité et il avait d'autres problèmes sur les bras, bien pire que _ça_, bien pire que la mort imminente du Sang-Froid. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

_Quelque chose allait vraiment de travers. _Il ne savait tout simplement pas encore ce que c'était.

.

.

.

La mort pouvait survenir de deux manières différentes, en général. Elle était soit lente et laborieuse, ou rapide et quasi indolore. Dans tous les cas, la mort n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Mais les différences persistaient, que ce soit pour la personne concernée, ou son entourage. On ne choisissait normalement pas la manière dont on allait mourir. Cette décision n'appartenait à personne.

Charlie était mort rapidement, et sans doute n'avait-il pas eu le temps de souffrir réellement, ni de se rendre compte que tout était fini. Edward était à l'agonie, il savait qu'il était en train de pourrir de l'intérieur et que la mort le guettait sans pour autant se résigner à le prendre. Pas trop vite, pas tout de suite. Il fallait encore un peu de temps. Il en venait sans doute à prier pour qu'elle se décide et vite. Il se voyait dépérir, devenir l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été. Il souffrait, et c'était sans doute nouveau pour lui. Ou du moins, cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il regrettait que la mort ne l'ait pas pris plus tôt, par surprise. Maintenant, elle tardait. Et il avait l'occasion de comprendre que c'en était terminé.

Et pour l'entourage, qu'est-ce qui était réellement préférable ? Si Bella avait eu à choisir, elle aurait sans doute coché la réponse « sans opinion ». Mourir était un sujet tabou, quelque chose dont on ne parlait pas, auquel on était peu confronté. Auquel on ne voulait pas être confronté. Mais c'était réel et ce n'était pas inévitable. C'était la vie. C'était la mort. On y faisait face indirectement, en regardant les autres mourir. On se préparait à sa propre fin. C'était une façon de voir les choses, qui lui plaisait.

Elle n'aurait su dire avec certitude de quelle façon elle aurait voulu mourir. Rapidement, ou lentement ? Souffrir, ou pas ? Elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas le choix, et que de toute manière, sous toutes ses formes et ses déclinaisons, la mort allait se présenter. Elle devrait traiter avec elle lorsqu'elle y serait obligée.

Quand Charlie était mort, elle se souvenait de toute la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie. Une souffrance si insupportable qu'elle aurait préféré subir une véritable torture plutôt que d'avoir à l'endurer. Sa mort avait été brutale, et elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se dire que cette fois, c'était fini. La douleur et la peine n'étaient pas parties. Elle les avait juste enfouies quelque part au fond d'elle-même, en apprenant à vivre avec. Elle avait appris beaucoup de chose avec cet évènement terrible, en quelque sorte.

— Caroline ?

La jolie blonde qui était restée silencieuse et presque invisible dans un coin de la chambre, sortit enfin de l'ombre. Bella tourna la tête vers elle, observant son visage inquiet et ses yeux emplis de tendresse.

— J'ai besoin d'être seule, ajouta-t-elle, s'il te plaît ?

Caroline la regarda, puis Edward, avant de revenir vers elle. Elle sourit légèrement et se redressa :

— Oh… Oui, oui bien sûr. Si tu as besoin… Eh bien, je serais dans le coin.

Bella hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur le Sang-Froid dont l'état ne s'était pas amélioré. Caroline quitta silencieusement la chambre, la laissant seule avec lui. Elle attendit quelques secondes sans bouger de son siège, comme si un geste trop brusque aurait pu leur nuire à tous les deux.

Elle avait voulu être seule, parce qu'elle estimait que personne d'autre qu'elle et Emmett n'aurait dû être là. Elle aimait beaucoup Caroline, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle était constamment sur ses gardes, comme si Edward allait se redresser pour essayer de la tuer. Il n'avait même pas la force de bouger un muscle, à présent. Elle doutait sérieusement qu'il puisse la blesser. Bella se demanda si Emmett allait bientôt revenir. Il semblait être bien incapable de rester plus de quelques minutes dans cette chambre. Au fond, c'était compréhensible. Elle semblait encaisser bien mieux que lui, pour une fois. Elle sourit tendrement. La carrure ne faisait pas tout.

Elle se leva lentement, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas troubler le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes. Edward avait cessé de gémir et de se tordre de douleur, pendant que les veines noirâtres et poisseuses continuaient leur chemin. Il semblait si paisible, dans toute sa vulnérabilité.

Bella s'assit sur le bord du matelas, tentant prudemment la main pour la poser sur son bras. La peau, habituellement aussi dure que du marbre, était molle et humide sous ses doigts. Il tressaillit pendant une seconde lorsqu'elle le toucha, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il avait conscience qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté sa place, ainsi que de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Autant qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir. Tout comme elle. Bella avait compris depuis un moment déjà que c'était terminé. Même si Damon et Stefan trouvaient le moyen de lui sauver la vie, il serait déjà trop tard.

Il était plus paisible maintenant, il semblait attendre avec résignation et même un certain soulagement que la Mort se décide à le prendre. Il avait tout simplement cessé de se débattre sous la douleur, alors qu'elle avait épongé son front et ravalé sa propre souffrance au fur et à mesure. Ils étaient juste fatigués et d'un côté, ils baissaient tous les deux les bras. Ce n'était pas un signe de faiblesse, mais c'était une acceptation. Il n'y avait pas toujours d'échappatoire, ni de choix à faire.

Elle avait eu assez de temps pour se faire à l'idée que c'était fini. La morsure l'avait dévoré lentement, et ce n'était pas aussi brutal que Charlie. C'était comme une maladie qui le rongeait jusqu'à l'os, qui s'empirait d'heure en heure. La douleur dans sa poitrine était toujours là, mais sans doute moins intolérable qu'auparavant. Elle venait à prier que cela se termine vite, afin qu'il ne souffre plus. Elle avait eu assez de temps pour se faire à l'idée que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. C'était à son tour de veiller sur lui, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'ils avaient été ensemble. Il semblait qu'un siècle s'était écoulé, entre temps.

— Edward, murmura-t-elle, tu m'entends ?

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau, essayant de ne pas voir à quel point elle semblait se putréfier et s'affaisser. Elle regarda son visage, couvert de ces meurtrissures sombres, à la recherche d'un signe quelconque. Il avait déjà parlé, quelques heures auparavant, même si ce n'était parfois pas cohérent et que cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Maintenant, il n'en avait tout simplement plus la force, ou peut-être qu'il ne l'entendait tout simplement plus. C'était un nouvel indice. Tout serait bientôt fini. Bella, derrière sa douleur, ne ressentait que du soulagement. Personne n'aurait pu endurer d'autres heures à le regarder dépérir de plus en plus rapidement. Et lui non plus.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes jamais, Edward ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête ? _

Elle avait besoin de lui parler, maintenant. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse l'entendre, ni même la comprendre, mais elle en avait besoin. Tout comme elle avait besoin de le toucher, pour qu'il puisse peut-être sentir qu'elle était toujours là. C'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi lui dire. _Ça va aller ?_ _Tu vas mourir, mais tout ira bien ? _C'était tellement stupide.

— Tu te souviens avant… à Forks ? C'était toi qui étais là pour moi. Je crois que si tu n'avais pas été là… tout aurait été différent. Je serais peut-être même morte, écrasée entre deux voitures. J'ai toujours eu la poisse, apparemment. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit ton tour, maintenant ? C'est pas juste Edward, murmura-t-elle en observant le mur de la chambre, on aurait pu éviter ça.

Elle sourit légèrement et se tut pendant quelques secondes. Il ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait pas tressailli non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine qu'il l'entende, ou même de combien de temps il lui restait. C'était comme si elle était en train de parler à quelqu'un qui était déjà parti. Une enveloppe corporelle encore en vie, mais sans aucune conscience.

— Tu sais… J'arrive à peine à te détester. Fou, non ? Pourtant, je m'étais juré de te maudire. Et je n'arrive même pas à le faire plus d'une heure. C'est vraiment stupide. Je devrais encore plus te haïr pour nous faire subir ça. Pour me faire subir ça. À croire que tu le fais exprès, que tu voulais encore être égoïste une fois dans ta vie. Tu aurais dû m'écouter… Je ne te demandais que ça. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, mais il a fallu que tu agisses comme un idiot. Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ? Et maintenant ? Et maintenant, Edward, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

_Rien. _Elle le savait, et ils le savaient tous. Mais elle avait besoin de parler, pour se rassurer, pour essayer de l'apaiser s'il pouvait encore l'entendre.

Bella continua à murmurer. Elle disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, en glissant ses doigts sur sa peau marbrée et putride. Parfois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mais elle continuait à débiter des paroles qui n'avaient du sens que pour elle-même. Au moins, si elle continuait à lui parler, elle était certaine de ne pas rester immobile à ne rien faire. Elle s'assurait que d'une certaine façon, Edward se rendrait compte qu'elle ne bougerait pas, qu'elle resterait à ses côtés.

Emmett avait fini par la rejoindre, et cette fois, il ne s'enfuit plus. Peut-être que l'odeur de la mort commençait à se répandre dans chacune des pièces. Peut-être que lui aussi avait fini par comprendre qu'il fallait arrêter de se voiler la face. Quoi qu'il en soit, Emmett était là, maintenant.

Elle lui jeta un regard, s'interrompant dans son discours décousu avant de reporter son attention sur Edward. Emmett soupira quelque part à côté d'elle et renifla, sans qu'aucune larme ne vienne troubler ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, mais elle était certaine que petit à petit, le colosse qu'il avait été peu de temps avant ça se brisait en mille morceaux. D'ailleurs, cette douleur qu'il devait ressentir ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Et puis, aussi soudainement que le drame était survenu, alors que chacun d'entre eux attendait ce moment depuis des heures sans oser respirer… Edward mourut. L'espace d'une seconde, il était encore là, immobile, mais vivant, et la seconde suivante, c'était terminé.

Elle avait attendu cette échéance depuis tellement de temps qu'elle n'avait plus été capable de le prévoir. Emmett, même s'il gardait encore une once d'espoir, fut dévasté. Elle crut l'entendre se briser os par os lorsque son frère rendit son dernier souffle. D'un côté, elle savait que là où il était maintenant, s'il y avait un endroit où aller, Edward était enfin soulagé. Toute cette douleur, cette souffrance qui s'était insinuée trop lentement en lui, tout ceci était enfin terminé. Tout comme ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si une partie de ce qu'elle avait été, de ce qu'elle aurait pu continuer à être, venait subitement de s'éteindre. Aussi subitement qu'Edward venait de mourir.

Sans un bruit, sans prononcer le moindre son, Bella se leva et quitta la chambre. Emmett ne la suivit pas. En refermant la porte derrière elle, jetant un dernier regard à l'intérieur alors que la nausée commençait à la submerger, elle rencontra le dos colossal d'Emmett, à présent voûté. Il lui masquait la vue du haut du cadavre d'Edward. Même s'il ne pouvait pas pleurer, ses épaules avaient commencé à tressauter.

Bella baissa les yeux, refusant de se plonger encore dans cette ambiance morbide. C'était comme si elle était encore noyée dans un cauchemar. Un mauvais rêve dont elle ne s'éveillerait sans doute jamais. Elle ne voulait pas en sortir, parce qu'elle savait que cette fausse carapace, dans laquelle elle avait appris à se murer quand elle était incapable de se battre, finirait par se briser à cette échéance.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Même si ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ces évènements fous et surréalistes continuaient inlassablement à lui tirailler l'esprit.

_Edward était mort. _Il lui semblait que tout ceci ne finirait jamais. Ce n'était qu'un début.

Elle resta immobile au milieu du grand couloir, les yeux fixés sur le mur. Elle écoutait chaque bruit qui commençait à résonner dans la grande bâtisse. Elle entendait le souffle court d'Emmett, alors qu'il commençait à écraser son poing sur le mur. Un coup, deux coups… Et ça continuait. Une litanie qui lui arrachait mille frissons, qui brisait le silence insupportable de la maison des Salvatore.

_Ainsi va la vie._

.

.

.

Le temps commença à filer à une vitesse impressionnante. En vérité, lorsqu'un compte à rebours était lancé, lorsqu'une échéance se profilait à l'horizon, tout semblait s'accélérer. Comme si les secondes, les minutes et les heures n'existaient plus vraiment, se confondant l'une dans l'autre afin que plus rien ne soit distinguable. Plus rien à part le lever et le coucher du soleil. Et, de plus en plus proche, l'inévitable moment où Klaus et la Faucheuse leur rendront visite, pour enlever les meilleurs d'entre eux. Haute dans le ciel noir, la Lune pâle se faisait de moins en moins timide. Elle se remplissait lentement, atteignant bientôt son dernier quartier, sans qu'on ne puisse arrêter le temps. Elle serait bientôt pleine.

Une journée entière s'était déjà écoulée depuis la mort d'Edward. Elle était parfois incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ce laps de temps. C'était arrivé si rapidement, que dans son esprit, tout se confondait en un amas de souvenirs plus ou moins lointains. Comme si, au fond, elle venait de s'éveiller d'un cauchemar interminable, ou d'un coma. Elle était un peu perdue et amorphe, mais elle parvenait encore à s'accrocher à cette réalité qu'elle haïssait un peu plus chaque minute. Un réveil un peu trop rapide, trop mouvementé. Mais finalement, l'étrange sensation avait fini par s'estomper. La souffrance n'était pas partie. Elle était juste là, quelque part en elle, et elle se manifestait sans arrêt, à la moindre pensée. Bella ne pleurait plus dorénavant, et même si elle savait que quelque chose allait très vite mal tourner, elle avait encore cette lueur d'espoir qui illuminait parfois ses pensées et ses sombres souvenirs. Elle était encore accrochée à la vie réelle, à l'envie de se battre pour les autres et pour son propre salut, par un mince fil beaucoup trop fragile, mais qui parvenait à la garder suffisamment forte et combative. _Damon. _Et les autres.

Il devait être minuit, à présent. Du moins, elle le supposait. Elle n'avait jamais été capable d'émettre une hypothèse sur l'heure en regardant le ciel. Jacob parvenait à le faire, sans avoir besoin de jeter un œil à sa montre. Pas elle. Cela ne ferait sans doute jamais partie de ses dons. Si un jour elle avait déjà eu un quelconque don qui ne lui aurait jamais causé de problèmes.

Bella resta immobile devant la grande fenêtre du salon, le nez levé vers les étoiles, pensive. Son esprit se baladait à droite et à gauche, comme si elle était lentement en train de s'enfoncer, de s'embourber un peu plus. Parfois, ses émotions la terrassaient, et soudain, tout s'estompait pour laisser place à de jolis souvenirs qui la raccrochaient à une fin heureuse, oubliant tout ce qui lui indiquait qu'elle recommençait à se voiler la face.

Elle se demanda où Emmett était parti. Il avait disparu peu de temps après la mort de son frère, sans la prévenir. Personne n'avait remarqué son départ, du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Maintenant, elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Elle espérait, elle priait à présent, pour qu'il ne cherche pas à venger la mort d'Edward. Pas seul, pas aussi aveuglément. Ce serait de la folie, elle était d'ailleurs bien placée pour savoir qu'agir sous le coup de la colère et de la souffrance n'était qu'une erreur. Agir contre Klaus, aujourd'hui, devait aussi en être une.

Et si Alice avait vu, ou senti, qu'il était arrivé quelque chose d'affreux à Edward, que se passerait-il ? Si ce n'était pas encore le cas, cela ne tarderait pas à arriver. Les Cullen n'étaient pas idiots, et leur donner si peu de nouvelles leur avait sans doute déjà mis la puce à l'oreille. Bella espérait qu'un tel massacre —parce que s'ils venaient ici dans un cours laps de temps, elle savait que tout se terminerait dans un bain de sang dont elle n'avait pas besoin— n'arriverait pas. Plus jamais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle ne se tourna pas vers Damon, même s'il avait failli lui arracher un sursaut. Un frisson la parcourut et elle frotta doucement ses bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Il faisait pourtant bon, et la cheminée était encore allumée, mais elle avait l'impression de geler de l'intérieur ces derniers temps.

— Je réfléchis, répondit-elle.

Elle le sentit dans son dos, même s'il prenait grand soin de ne pas la toucher. Elle se demanda s'il craignait qu'elle ne le repousse, ou qu'elle ne s'effondre au moindre contact. Ou peut-être qu'il cherchait encore à l'éviter. _Non. _Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça non plus. Plus maintenant.

Il lui semblait que Damon regardait aussi la lune, juste derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de le regarder, parce qu'elle savait que tout deviendrait encore plus douloureux ensuite. Elle savait pertinemment que tout ce qui allait bientôt arriver, toutes les probables pertes qu'elle allait encore devoir subir avant que Klaus daigne la tuer, miroiterait sur le visage de Damon. Sa propre trahison, son mensonge. Sa peur. Son espoir vain et futile. Elle n'avait pas envie de flancher maintenant, et de tout remettre en question parce qu'elle avait peur de mourir. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de devoir oublier tous les rêves qu'elle avait fondés sur Damon, sur leur futur, sur leur relation qu'ils n'auront jamais le temps de consommer pleinement. Sans doute songeait-il à la même chose, à quelques détails près. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait faire afin de ne plus voir les autres tomber autour d'elle, et ne plus jamais avoir à se sentir coupable, à se sentir aussi vide.

Il avança la main, la posant sur son épaule puis il la tira en arrière, l'éloignant définitivement de la fenêtre comme si la vue de la lune allait finir par la rendre folle. Brusquement, ses pensées s'envolèrent, prenant à la fois un sens effrayant tout en restant abstraites et retenues. Comme si tout ceci n'était pas réel, et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que Damon, comme toujours lorsqu'elle commençait à le regarder dans les yeux. Plus de passé, plus de pensées, plus de possibilités. Plus de mort, ni de peur. Seulement lui, et ses propres sentiments à son égard.

Elle songeait en cet instant que tout allait bien se terminer. Bientôt, le cauchemar disparaîtrait et tout ceci ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir.

— Eh bien, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de penser, murmura-t-il.

Damon observa son visage avec attention, cherchant visiblement le moindre signe de faiblesse et de douleur qu'il pouvait y trouver. Un vilain pli apparut entre ses sourcils et il pinça un moment les lèvres. Juste un instant, puis il se reprit.

— J'aimerais bien arrêter. Je suis juste trop _fatiguée_ pour essayer.

Ils étaient si proches et vulnérables, ce soir. Sans faux semblants. Elle pria pour que ces instants comme celui-ci puissent durer éternellement. Même si ses mensonges et sa honte la dévoraient de l'intérieur, pourrissant chaque parcelle de son corps comme un puissant poison. Il aurait pu le lire dans son regard, à cet instant précis, mais Damon ne remarqua rien. Il se contenta de la regarder, et même s'il soupçonnait quelque chose, il semblait incapable de se concentrer sur ce détail.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il avec une voix sourde, comme si cette phrase lui arrachait les entrailles. Pour… peu importe. Je suis désolé.

_Pour ce qui était arrivé ? _C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient vraiment depuis la mort d'Edward. Et elle avait envie de pleurer, maintenant. Alors qu'elle avait été incapable de verser une seule larme depuis de trop longues heures. Bella avait envie de lui dire qu'elle était désolée, elle aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Trop de choses étaient en jeu. Parfois, il suffisait juste de mentir. Le mensonge n'était pas toujours un péché. Il pouvait être aussi une preuve d'amour et de dignité. Bien meilleur que des paroles. Bien plus qu'un « je t'aime » que l'on sortait du fond de notre âme en peine.

Pourtant, c'était tout ce qu'elle put lui dire. Elle ne lui dit rien d'autre, elle ne chercha pas à lui avouer qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle voulait continuer à vivre et à se battre à leurs côtés pour trouver une véritable solution, qui ne blesserait plus personne. Plus personne n'avait à mourir à sa place, ni à la place d'Elena. Elle aurait pu trouver une échappatoire, ou du moins _essayer. _Même si cela était dangereux pour tous. Elle ne le fit tout simplement pas, à la place, elle se contenta tout simplement de lui répéter une fois de plus qu'elle l'aimait.

Aussi instable que d'habitude, elle crut qu'elle allait éclater de rire devant cette situation cauchemardesque et improbable. Devant sa propre stupidité et ses espoirs. Elle avait aussi envie de pleurer, en se souvenant du rêve, du si beau rêve qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait rêvé d'un avenir qui aurait pu être à portée de main. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire : lâcher prise et être égoïste. Si elle ne le faisait pas, les chances de voir ce rêve se réaliser continuaient à diminuer. Inlassablement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de l'atteindre. Parce que Damon était amoureux d'elle. Cette révélation aurait pu être un instant de joie… Le meilleur depuis tant de jours, de semaines et de mois de souffrance. Pourquoi refusait-elle que tout se passe de cette manière-là ?

Bella ne s'attendait pas spécialement à ce qu'il lui réponde par un « moi aussi », et encore moins par un autre « je t'aime ». Chez Damon comme chez elle, les mots n'étaient parfois que de pauvres substituts. Tout ce dont elle attendait de lui, c'était qu'il continue à la regarder de cette manière, en la serrant contre lui. Et peut-être que dans ses bras, comme avant, elle parviendrait à oublier que le temps continuait à avancer. Elle parviendrait sans doute à tout oublier en s'accrochant à ce fil qui la retenait encore un tant soit peu.

— _Je t'aime aussi._

Il avait parlé si bas et si rapidement qu'elle n'y avait pas prêté attention pendant une seconde. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu, comme si ses paroles se fondaient automatiquement dans ses pensées. Elle se demanda pendant une seconde, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il venait de dire quelque chose, si elle n'avait pas tout simplement halluciné. Brusquement, elle redescendit sur Terre et s'ancra pleinement dans la réalité. Ses pensées ne s'envolèrent plus. Elle s'accrocha à Damon, son seul point d'appui aujourd'hui, et plongea ses yeux sans les siens. Elle voulait que tout ceci ne cesse jamais. Que cette nuit s'éternise inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit suffisamment rassasiée pour continuer à affronter la suite.

Et puis, lorsque la constatation commença lentement à se frayer un chemin à travers son esprit embrumé, Bella crut que ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids. Cela la souffla totalement, comme une vague dévastatrice qui déferla en une fraction seconde dans tout son corps. Elle ébranla ses membres, et retourna ses entrailles. Elle fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort, la faisant revivre alors qu'une douce nausée commençait à la faire tanguer. En quelques minutes à peine, elle eut l'impression d'avoir tout oublié et de renaître dans ses bras. Une sensation qui se concrétisait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et qu'ils se rapprochaient inlassablement.

Bella ne lui demanda pas de répéter : elle en avait assez entendu de sa part, juste assez pour que toute cette histoire soit recluse dans un coin de sa tête le temps d'une nuit. Elle avait envie de se montrer égoïste, même si elle devait avoir honte d'avoir fait ça plus tard. D'avoir pu se laisser distraire alors que le temps continuait à avancer. Parce que ces moments-là deviendraient trop rares. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y échapper. Après tout, elle était aussi humaine et elle avait besoin de se sentir en vie, parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui offrir ça.

Elle avait besoin qu'il la dévore entièrement. Qu'il aspire chaque souffle de vie en elle. Qu'il la rende plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en s'appropriant son corps qu'elle croyait déjà mort. Elle voulait qu'il lui appartienne, qu'elle puisse goûter inlassablement ses lèvres et que sa peau réchauffe la sienne. Elle était maintenant obsédée par ça, comme si c'était un besoin vital. Et au fond, cela l'avait toujours été : c'était un monstre déchaîné qui lui broyait les os et les entrailles.

Son souffle laborieux contre ses lèvres le rendit fou. Elle lui offrit un peu de la folie qui venait de s'emparer d'elle, à travers un baiser brutal qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'appréhender. C'était sans doute pire qu'un besoin… Puisqu'à présent, ils semblaient tous les deux persuadés que s'ils ne répondaient pas à l'appel de leurs corps, ils en souffriraient. Ils en crèveraient.

Il la poussa contre le mur, pendant qu'elle cherchait son visage des doigts, sa nuque et les boutons de sa chemise. Damon poussa un soupir, mêlant ses lèvres aux siennes avec plus d'animosité qu'auparavant, et ses mains entourèrent sa mâchoire, puis sa gorge avant de s'écraser brutalement sur ses seins. Elle cria presque au contact douloureux, mais ce ne fut qu'un court gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche pour mourir sur la sienne. Empreint de souffrance et de plaisir. Comme ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, quelque part. C'était ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Des contrastes. Des contrastes qui s'accordaient et s'unissaient à la perfection.

Elle se bagarrait avec ses vêtements, et de son côté, il avait arraché une partie de son tee-shirt, libérant sa poitrine.

Elle se moquait parfaitement que quelqu'un puisse les voir, ou les entendre. Elle n'était même plus certaine d'avoir conscience qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison. Tout était embrumé, maintenant. Elle s'en fichait, au fond. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était assouvir ce besoin vital qui menaçait de la tuer à petit feu. Elle voulait faire disparaître cette colère, ce désespoir qu'elle ressentait. Dans sa précipitation, elle oubliait sa honte et sa timidité, agissant comme une furie qui n'avait plus rien à cacher, plus rien à perdre. C'était un combat tout à fait inégal qui s'instaurait entre eux, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle était aussi impatiente que lui et désirait prendre les choses en mains.

Il ne la laissa pas faire. Ses mains ne se souciaient pas de la blesser, et elles étaient plus ordonnées que les siennes. Elles arrachaient avec facilité chaque bout de tissu qui recouvrait son corps frissonnant et faible, alors qu'elle avait à peine déboutonné le haut de sa chemise. Elle était beaucoup trop maladroite et tremblante pour parvenir à les arracher d'un coup sec.

Il se moqua d'elle, faisant courir ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre de ses hanches. Damon semblait tout aussi instable qu'elle. La colère, le désir, et chacune de ses émotions se mélangeaient et le rendaient presque agressif. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle, mais ils avaient le même désir déchirant qui les rendait fous. Posséder l'autre maintenant, s'évader durant cette nuit, parce qu'ils en avaient besoin. Il le fallait. Ils se devaient de le faire tant qu'il était encore temps. Ils avaient juste besoin d'oublier tout ce qui les avait unis et déchirés, tout ce qui pouvait les atteindre. Ils n'avaient aucun remords, aucun scrupule, aucun souvenir pour cette nuit. Juste l'appel de la chair, de la douce souffrance et du plaisir. Comme des animaux. Parce que ce besoin viscéral ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'animal.

Elle poussa un gémissement de désespoir en se battant contre lui pour le dévêtir. Il lui répondit par un grognement, mordant la peau de son cou et de ses seins, sans se soucier de lui laisser des hématomes ou de lui faire mal. En vérité, plus la douleur apparaissait aux endroits qu'il touchait et qu'il mordait, plus elle se sentait vivante et excitée, ses entrailles se tordant en un mélange de plaisir et de souffrance obscène.

Il la décolla du mur, la renversant sur le sol avec force. Les larmes commencèrent à se répandre sur ses joues, dans une supplication silencieuse qui se mêlait au besoin de soulagement qu'elle ressentait. Damon les essuya brutalement et embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres meurtries. Ses hanches écrasèrent les siennes et elle s'enfonça avec lui dans la folie et la rage qui s'emparait de leurs corps.

Sa chemise était enfin déboutonnée. Elle pouvait faire courir ses doigts sur sa peau, et mémoriser chaque parcelle enivrante de son corps. Il la laissa faire un instant, roulant des hanches contre elle en un mouvement continu et rapide qui la fit gémir. Il se redressa un peu, la tirant contre lui. Son dos nu contre son torse brûlant. Bella appuya ses mains contre le mur et ferma les yeux, le souffle court et rauque. Pendant un moment, elle fut persuadée qu'elle allait s'évanouir et mourir avant d'avoir pu se satisfaire pleinement.

Il embrassa son épaule, tirant son corps contre le sien. Son dos se moula presque parfaitement contre lui tandis qu'il se penchait un peu vers l'avant, la forçant à s'arquer. Sa tête se reposa automatiquement sur son épaule, alors qu'elle essayait de retenir son souffle et ses larmes. Il entoura un bras autour de sa taille, empoignant son sein gauche pour sentir son cœur pulser laborieusement contre sa paume. Il gémit, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux au son du tissu qu'on froissait, à la fermeture qu'on ouvrait. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le mur en brique qui lui faisait face. Elle était prête à supplier d'un murmure qu'il cesse cette torture.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses prières, il se guida pour s'enfoncer en elle. Sa main se resserra sur son sein, et bientôt, la seconde vint s'abattre sur sa hanche. Un souffle lui échappa, rauque, alors que tout semblait s'amplifier, autant que sa souffrance semblait disparaître. Ils abdiquèrent tous les deux, au fur et à mesure des mouvements saccadés qui leur arrachaient les entrailles. Si Damon avait semblé lutter pendant quelques instants, en colère pour une quelconque raison, il était à présent aussi plongé dans l'obscurité et l'oubli qu'elle l'était. Le plaisir réchauffa leurs corps, et apaisa leurs esprits de manière radicale. Comme toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils succombaient à ce qu'ils réclamaient à chacun de leurs cris. Le sang, la chair et la sueur.

Dans un souffle, il exhala son prénom et Bella répondit, laissant un sanglot, puis un cri étouffé, s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il abattit sa main contre sa bouche pour la faire taire, en accélérant brusquement ses mouvements. La douleur étirait ses muscles et ses membres dans cette position, mais elle se cumulait merveilleusement avec le plaisir. _Si bon… _

Il nicha son visage dans son cou, la transpiration collant un peu plus son dos à son torse. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où elle aurait dû être, ou elle aurait voulu être. Aucune autre personne à qui appartenir. C'était ici, dans les bras de Damon qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Il lui semblait que le temps où elle était arrivée ici était beaucoup trop lointain. Que le temps ou Damon voulait vraiment la tuer n'avait jamais existé, comme si au fond, ils avaient toujours été destinés à se retrouver ici.

_Juste… Comme... Ça. _

.

.

.

Il avait couru pendant si longtemps et sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où il allait, qu'il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il était toujours là, quelque part à Mystic Falls. En vérité, il était persuadé d'avoir tourné en rond. Emmett ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter la ville comme il aurait dû le faire. Maintenant, c'était trop tard.

S'il le faisait maintenant… s'il se précipitait pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille et Rosalie, jamais il ne pourrait soutenir leur regard. Pire encore, il les mettrait en danger. Alors qu'en restant ici, cela leur prendrait plus de temps avant de comprendre que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Avec un peu de chance, les visions d'Alice resteraient entièrement brouillées. Elle ne trouverait jamais ce maudit endroit, et il ne leur arriverait rien. S'ils commençaient à chercher, ils ne trouveraient pas immédiatement où aller. Il gagnerait du temps. Leurs vies seraient peut-être sauvées.

Il pouvait au moins les protéger. Ils ne pouvaient plus le joindre, dorénavant. Il pouvait parfaitement les garder à l'écart le plus longtemps possible, pendant qu'il resterait là, à faire ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire avec Edward. Il garderait la souffrance sur ses épaules durant ce temps. Le plus longtemps possible, avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent. La famille serait définitivement brisée.

Pour lui, elle l'était déjà. Edward venait tout juste de mourir.

Un côté de lui était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Que c'était une vilaine blague. Après tout, l'idée de mourir aussi facilement ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Surtout lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de partir à la recherche de Bella. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Edward allait y laisser sa vie, et que tout se serait ainsi écroulé sous ses yeux. Emmett n'avait pu savoir à quel point la situation semblait aussi incroyable et critique à la fois. Alors, il n'y croyait pas. Une partie de lui restait incrédule face à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis tout ce temps. Tout ce temps depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Forks. La seule erreur qui avait conduit tout ceci jusqu'à cette fin atroce qui se profilait encore à l'horizon.

Il se sentait impuissant. Coupable. En colère. La souffrance continuait à étreindre son cœur mort depuis longtemps, sans qu'il ne puisse pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Et le calvaire résidait aussi ici. À ces larmes humaines qu'il avait l'impression de sentir, mais qui ne pourraient plus jamais couler librement pour le soulager un tant soit peu.

Pourtant, tout ceci était bien réel. On ne retournerait jamais en arrière. Tout avait disparu, et le Temps n'était plus. Il s'écoulait encore, pourtant, et jamais il ne s'arrêterait. Il continuerait, lentement, alors qu'il continuerait à se perdre en essayant de le comprendre. Il annoncerait l'inévitable point final à tout ceci. Parce qu'une fois que tout avait commencé, plus rien ne pouvait se dresser en travers de son chemin. Le Temps amenait ses malheurs avec lui et il emporterait tout sur son passage. À tout jamais.

C'était ironique de voir à quel point quelqu'un comme lui pouvait s'en rendre compte aussi tardivement. À quel point il pouvait en souffrir.

Il n'était pas le seul. Actuellement, il ne l'était pas. Tous le savaient aussi bien que lui. Bella, la petite sœur qu'il aurait pu avoir le savait bien avant lui. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient lâchement abandonné. C'était une sorte de punition, pour eux tous. Un châtiment. Et il lui semblait qu'elle en souffrait terriblement.

Il se sentait incapable de lui tendre la main. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il s'était passé durant tout ce temps où il n'avait pas été là pour elle. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Il se demandait s'ils pourraient aussi la sauver de ce qui semblait la menacer, elle et les autres. Il pourrait le faire, faire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire pour son propre frère.

Mais il était démuni. Emmett ne savait rien. Bella ne semblait pas vouloir de lui ici, pour se dresser à ses côtés et l'aider. Elle semblait craindre d'avoir d'autres morts à porter sur ses épaules. Comme lui le craignait. Edward, puis le reste de la famille. Et elle. Il ne pourrait pas laisser faire ça. Il ne pourrait pas permettre d'autres sacrifices. S'il y laissait sa vie, il savait aussi qu'il blesserait Bella, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Seulement, il ne voyait aucun autre moyen. Il n'avait aucun autre endroit où il voulait être, où il pouvait être.

Emmett leva la tête vers les étoiles et la lune qui éclairait brillamment l'endroit trop sombre. Il se demanda s'il existait un monde, un endroit pour ceux qui n'étaient plus là, avec eux. Cette pensée le brisa de l'intérieur, comme si on venait de l'abattre froidement. Chaque parcelle de son corps parut se fendre lentement. Il eut envie de pousser un cri de douleur et de désespoir.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'une satanée blague.

Et puis, avant qu'il ne puisse s'effondrer sous le coup de la souffrance qui semblait l'étreindre jusqu'à le tuer, il sut qu'il n'était plus seul.

Emmett releva la tête, tournant son visage tendu et presque méconnaissable vers la silhouette sombre qui apparaissait à quelques mètres de lui.

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait mourir lui aussi, que l'_autre _était revenu achever le travail. Il était prêt à l'accepter, parce qu'il se savait incapable d'engager une bataille dans ces conditions, même si cela devait à nouveau détruire Bella. Même s'il n'était plus là pour les protéger, tous. Pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait et sa famille, si le pire venait à arriver.

Mais ce n'était pas _lui. _Il ne connaissait pas son nom. Quelque chose dans son esprit lui soufflait qu'il s'appelait _Klaus,_ même s'il était incapable de se souvenir quand il avait entendu son prénom, ni même par qui.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir se souvenir réellement de son visage. Les informations semblaient arriver beaucoup trop lentement dans son esprit torturé. L'homme, ou la chose, qui se tenait là était celui qui leur avait permis de s'enfuir durant l'attaque. Celle qui avait tué Edward.

Il se demanda comment il était parvenu à le retrouver. Il semblait calme et sérieux. Ses yeux sombres toisèrent les siens et il se redressa dans son costume impeccable.

— Nous avons besoin de parler… _Maintenant. _

.

.

.

Quand il s'éveilla lentement, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever. Il ferma les yeux, refusant de laisser les faibles rayons l'éblouir et le réveiller complètement. Il avait simplement envie de se rendormir, et ne plus jamais avoir à se lever.

Tranquillement, comme si tout ceci était naturel, il ramena le dos nu de Bella contre son torse. Son corps encore endormi se moula parfaitement au sien, ils semblaient parfois se correspondre bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle avait pleuré dans son sommeil, cette nuit. Damon n'avait pas bougé pendant un moment, alors que ses pensées divaguaient. L'insomnie l'avait tenu éveillé un long moment après que Bella, exténuée, se soit paisiblement endormie près de lui. Il l'avait entendue gémir, avant qu'elle ne se mette à sangloter, le sortant de ses sombres divagations sur Klaus, sur _elle _et le sang-froid.

Il devait avouer que sa mort n'était pas plus importante que celle des lapins que Stefan tuait, pour lui. Bien sûr, il s'était gardé de le montrer à quiconque, même si son frère l'avait remarqué depuis le tout début. Il n'en avait rien dit, cependant. La mort d'Edward, au fond, lui avait été utile. Une menace qui avait finalement été éliminée, comme il l'avait voulu depuis sa première apparition. Même s'il avait particulièrement du mal à l'avouer, Edward avait emporté toute la jalousie qu'il avait pu ressentir avec lui.

Bella s'était ensuite enfoncée totalement dans son cauchemar. Elle avait commencé à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles, même pour son ouïe développée, et à s'agiter. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et sans y avoir réfléchi plus d'une seconde, son bras s'était posé contre sa taille, serrant son corps mince contre le sien. Il avait naturellement trouvé sa place contre elle, et il avait continué à penser, les yeux posés sur le haut de son crâne. Lentement, elle avait cessé de gémir et de pleurer. Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur étaient redevenus calmes.

Il s'était demandé pendant un moment ce que tout ceci voulait dire. Il lui semblait que toute la situation lui avait échappé, mais il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi, ni de se souvenir de quand il en avait perdu tout le contrôle.

Damon s'était promis de ne plus jamais perdre le contrôle qu'il avait sur ses émotions et sur ses sentiments. Il avait toujours voulu oublier l'humanité qui revenait parfois à la surface, en agissant comme tout bon vampire se devait de le faire. Et en s'amusant, comme on lui avait appris jadis. Si Bella lui avait servi d'exutoire et d'objet pendant quelque temps, quelque chose avait très rapidement mal tourné. Parce qu'il avait fini par_ tout perdre_. Il avait rompu la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Ne plus jamais _aimer _quelqu'un, ne plus jamais ressentir quelque chose, pour ne plus souffrir. C'était à ça que se résumaient les sentiments humains pour lui : la souffrance. On lui avait toujours arraché ce qu'il avait pu aimer, et à la fin, il s'était toujours retrouvé seul. Pourquoi recommencer les erreurs qui l'avaient trop longtemps torturé ?

« Comme si tu avais le choix. »

Comme s'il avait choisi de tomber _amoureux _de Bella. Parce que c'était de ça qu'il était question. _C'est juste arrivé. Point final. Maintenant, je suis juste foutu._

Mais il pouvait tout à fait changer les choses. Prévoir ce qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir auparavant. Anticiper et empêcher le pire d'arriver, à défaut de ne plus pouvoir renier ses sentiments. Il était encore possible de continuer à chercher un moyen d'échapper à Klaus et son frère bizarre, et à sauver la vie des autres. Même si pour cela, il devait commettre l'irréparable pour empêcher ce qui semblait inévitable. Cette partie de lui qui aimait Bella était la plus puissante, et il se savait capable du pire, à tout moment. Pour la protéger, et pour se protéger aussi. Parce qu'au fond, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était terrifié par toute cette nouveauté.

Le contact de son corps contre le sien l'avait apaisé, aussi lentement que ses pensées s'étaient interrompues. Il avait tout simplement fini par s'endormir à son tour, oubliant la colère qu'il ressentait encore. Oubliant toutes ses émotions étrangères qui le rendaient fou furieux. C'était simple, comme si sa présence pouvait suffire à le calmer alors qu'il ne le désirait pas, et comme s'il était le seul à réussir à la maintenir en vie, et souriante.

Il refusa de s'éveiller totalement et écouta la respiration calme de Bella, et les battements de son cœur. Un rythme qui le calmait et qu'il appréciait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Damon savait pertinemment que lorsqu'il serait totalement sorti de son sommeil, et que Bella quitterait son lit, tout redeviendrait étrangement tendu. Peut-être pas entre eux, mais ce ne serait pas aussi serein et agréable que ça l'était à présent. Ce serait la réalité qui les attendrait dehors, et qui se rapprochait à grands pas. La colère reprendrait possession de lui lorsqu'il essaierait de la protéger, et Bella serait à nouveau malheureuse. Il avait beau dire qu'il s'en fichait, au fond, il s'en souciait plus qu'il ne le voulait. Bien plus que cette partie de lui, si sombre et sarcastique, l'aurait voulu. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, et peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal. Peut-être que c'était aussi le début de sa chute.

Damon avait l'impression qu'ils avaient tous les deux commencé à sombrer au moment où ils s'étaient aimés. Maintenant, il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait plus se faire violence et reculer. Et elle refusait de le laisser tranquille. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle le laisse tranquille, au fond. Il savait de quelle manière il réagirait si elle essayait de s'éloigner, si elle essayait de commettre l'irréparable en s'offrant en délibérément à Klaus ou à son frère. Il serait fou de rage. Et ça, c'était sans doute le pire qui puisse arriver : sa colère et sa folie n'auraient plus de limite. Il le savait. La douleur ne le quitterait plus. Il ne voulait plus souffrir à présent.

Seulement, il n'était pas certain que tout ce qu'il ne maîtriserait jamais serait bénéfique pour lui. _Car dehors, il savait que l'orage se préparait._ Le tonnerre commençait déjà à gronder alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux, observant avec un soupir la peau laiteuse de Bella. _Il n'avait pas envie de quitter ce lit. _

.

.

.

_ « Ils vont tomber l'un après l'autre. C'est ce que tu veux ? »_

Le murmure était à peine perceptible, et à vrai dire, elle n'y fit pas attention. C'était comme si son esprit refusait d'écouter cette voix inconnue, qui aurait pu appartenir à n'importe qui. Elle s'en fichait parce que tout ce dont elle avait envie, maintenant, c'était de suivre Damon et de ne plus jamais être séparée de lui.

Elle le voyait, juste devant elle et il lui tournait le dos. Si elle tendait le bras, elle pouvait le toucher.

_« Ils vont tomber l'un après l'autre. » _

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de lui prendre la main, pour qu'il se tourne vers elle. Lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, Damon avait disparu. Bella se tourna plusieurs fois, pour essayer de le retrouver : il devait forcément être là. La terreur commençait déjà à l'étreindre, ainsi que le doute. Lorsqu'il n'était plus près d'elle, elle avait l'impression de se laisser engloutir entièrement par les ténèbres. Et cette perspective l'effrayait.

Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse voir à plus de deux mètres, même si elle plissait les yeux. C'était comme si elle se trouvait dans un endroit où il n'y avait absolument rien. Elle était incapable de distinguer le sol sous ses pieds, ni le ciel ou le plafond. Elle ne pouvait dire si elle se trouvait dans une pièce ou en pleine nature. Il n'y avait rien. Aucun son, aucune image. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était sa propre respiration qui devenait de plus en plus erratique, au fur et à mesure que le poids dans sa poitrine continuait à la compresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse tout simplement de respirer.

Elle avança à l'aveuglette, la respiration coupée. De toute manière, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de respirer, et elle n'y pensait même pas. Elle avançait dans l'obscurité la plus totale, les bras tendus en avant, espérant rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse la guider pour sortir de cet endroit terrifiant. La peur s'était engouffrée en elle aussi vite que Damon avait disparu, et la seule pensée qui lui effleurait l'esprit était de le retrouver et de fuir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait _besoin _de lui auprès d'elle pour continuer à vivre.

_« Ils vont tomber l'un après l'autre. »_

Et puis, des silhouettes apparaissaient devant elle. Bella se mit à courir, se persuadant de crier qu'elle était là, et qu'ils l'attendent. Damon était peut-être à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle ralentit et s'arrêta. Il y avait Edward et Charlie devant elle. Pendant un moment, elle resta totalement immobile, écoutant les battements de son cœur devenir de plus en plus lents. Ils la regardaient, et elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de leurs visages. Les larmes commencèrent à affluer et elle s'étrangla. Elle voulut appeler son père, mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge nouée.

Charlie lui souriait. C'était le plus beau sourire que son père n'ait jamais pu lui faire. Il souriait si rarement, de son vivant… elle l'avait toujours vu comme étant cet homme assez maladroit dans les relations humaines, témoignant son amour par le plus tendre des silences.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là devant elle, aux côtés d'Edward. Elle pensait qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais. Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir depuis quand Charlie était parti. Le temps semblait ne plus exister dans le monde que Klaus commençait à détruire. Cela lui paraissait être une éternité…

Bella voulut se jeter dans ses bras, jetant toute sa retenue au diable et oubliant qu'elle aussi n'était pas des plus à l'aise quand cela concernait les relations familiales. Cela semblait avoir changé depuis trop longtemps, dans sa tête, il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis son arrivée à Mystic Falls.

Edward souriait aussi, réanimant cette partie d'elle qui s'était éteinte avec lui. Elle se sentait soulagée de le voir, et pourtant, elle était incapable de prononcer une parole. Elle pensait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Et même si elle avait voulu dire quelque chose, ou bouger, elle en aurait été incapable.

_ « Ils vont tomber l'un après l'autre. »_

Cette fois, la voix lui semblait plus distincte. Elle la secoua avec une violence sans nom, et elle eut l'impression de s'effondrer. Son souffle se fit plus laborieux, alors qu'elle regardait les silhouettes des deux hommes qu'elle avait perdus s'éloigner, avant de disparaître à leurs tours.

Bella tourna la tête sur le côté, un peu étourdie et paniquée. Elle avait l'impression que tout ceci était réel. Et ça devait forcément l'être, puisque les sensations qui la pétrifiaient lui semblaient si vraies.

Enfin, dans les ténèbres où elle était prisonnière, elle aperçut Damon. Elle était toujours incapable de bouger et de parler, mais quelque chose s'apaisa en elle à sa simple présence. Et puis, l'instant d'après, ils étaient tous là : Stefan, Elena, les Cullen, Matt, Caroline… Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle recula, comme si ses jambes venaient tout juste de se décontracter suffisamment pour lui permettre de faire un pas en arrière.

_ « Ils vont tomber l'un après l'autre. »_

Sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle crut pendant une seconde qu'elle était en train de s'étouffer. Elle était incapable de respirer, de parler, et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. C'était une sensation douloureuse, qui la terrassa.

Ils ne bougeaient pas, comme Charlie et Edward peu de temps avant. Ils étaient tout simplement immobiles, et la regardaient avec un petit sourire.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Ce sera entièrement ta faute. »_

Elle continua à reculer, même si elle mourait d'envie de courir et de les rejoindre, de trouver les bras protecteurs de Damon. Elle savait que ce serait la seule chose qui chasserait sa peine.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Son dos heurta quelque chose de dur, et elle se retourna lentement. C'était comme si son corps ne lui répondait plus et que son esprit en était totalement dissocié. Elle était tout simplement impuissante face à ce qu'elle voyait.

Klaus la regardait et lui souriait. C'était à s'y méprendre, ce sourire. Un peu gentil et rien à voir avec le rictus qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir. Pourtant, ses yeux clairs lui glaçaient le sang.

— _Que serais-tu capable d'offrir pour sauver la vie de celui que tu aimes plus que tout ?_

Elle s'étrangla et secoua la tête, essayant de lui répondre ce qu'elle avait déjà répondu auparavant, dans un rêve qui lui semblait si familier et différent à la fois. « Je ferais tout ! Je donnerai ma vie pour ça. » Elle ne pouvait pas parler, et même si une partie d'elle savait que ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, la perspective de ne pas être en mesure de répondre à Klaus la terrifiait.

Et puis, ce fut Elijah qui apparut derrière Klaus. Il était calme et détendu. Comme chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Pendant un moment, elle fut presque soulagée de le voir, et l'envie de se réfugier derrière lui plutôt que de mettre son destin entre les mains de Klaus lui frôla l'esprit.

— _Alors Isabella ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? _

Ses larmes ne les firent pas partir. Ils étaient tous là, déchirant ses espoirs et ses résolutions, attisant sa peur et sa colère. Elle était drainée de toutes ses forces, maintenant.

— _Est-ce que tu vas rester là sans rien faire ? Ils vont tomber l'un après l'autre à cause de toi. _

Klaus continuait de faire planer ses menaces. Sa voix semblait venir de derrière elle, de devant elle. Partout à la fois. Ses yeux clos refusaient de s'ouvrir et d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne pouvait plus le faire, elle ne voulait pas le faire.

— _Qu'est-ce que tu choisis, Isabella ? insista Elijah. _

Il lui semblait que sa voix était inquiète, presque attristée. Comme s'il était vraiment déçu qu'elle ne réponde pas, ou comme s'il se détestait pour ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. Klaus était, au contraire, déterminé à la faire céder, et elle savait que d'un côté comme d'un autre, l'issue serait la même. Mais elle pouvait choisir de sauver les autres, de sauver Damon, et de choisir le _bon _camp. D'agir à la manière d'Elijah, pour faire quelque chose de _bien. _

Ce fut Damon qui intervint le dernier. Il posa une main sur son épaule, pour l'apaiser. Elle savait que c'était _lui _bien avant de se retourner pour le regarder. Elle le savait, parce que tout semblait s'envoler et que le soulagement l'envahissait en sentant sa présence. Elle haleta et se tourna, essayant de se réfugier dans ses bras et de ne plus rien écouter, ni regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin sortie de cet enfer.

Mais il la poussa un peu, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Des yeux si bleus. Elle fût dévastée : comme si tous ses péchés se reflétaient sur son visage et que Damon les lisait. Il semblait en colère, et triste. Elle sentit la peine l'envahir, et les larmes continuèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe de cette manière. Elle était heureuse, et capable de sourire, seulement lorsqu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal sous son regard perçant ?

— _Tu ne vas pas faire ça Bella ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. _

Enfin, alors qu'elle avait cru être devenue muette pendant quelques instants, elle poussa un hurlement. Son cri se répercuta dans cet endroit sans nom, et un à un, les visages s'effacèrent. Les ténèbres semblèrent tourbillonner autour d'elle, l'aspirant dans cet enfer auquel elle ne voulait pas appartenir. C'était une chute monstrueuse qui ébranla chaque parcelle de son corps. Bella fut persuadée qu'elle n'en ressortirait pas vivante.

Tout ceci lui avait semblé si réel…

Sa chute fut brusquement interrompue, et elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Sa respiration était calme et son cœur commençait tout juste à retrouver un rythme normal. Elle essuya ses joues et son front humide d'une main qui tremblait encore. Ce n'était qu'un fichu cauchemar.

Elle reconnaissait les contours de la chambre de Damon, et son corps qui s'éveillait lentement percevait sa chaleur réconfortante. Elle se sentit immensément rassurée, et les souvenirs encore nets de son rêve furent reclus dans un coin de sa tête. Elle savait pourtant que tout ceci n'avait jamais été aussi vrai. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un cauchemar, mais la vérité était transparente : elle avait un choix capital à faire. Il ne fallait pas être stupide pour comprendre que ses possibilités étaient réduites, pour le moment. Elle ne croyait pas aux miracles, et ne pouvait croire qu'une solution se présenterait à eux avant qu'elle n'ait à faire un choix définitif.

Pour le moment, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle avait à faire, même si ceci lui arrachait les entrailles et le cœur.

Bella tenta juste d'oublier pendant quelques heures. Juste quelques instants qu'elle pourrait apprécier à leur juste valeur. Une partie d'elle continuait cependant à espérer que rien de tout cela ne viendrait à arriver.

Elle avait assez fait de rêves de ce genre pour comprendre ce qu'ils impliquaient. Parfois, ils n'étaient que des reflets de son inconscient qui continuait à travailler à sa place, lorsqu'elle refusait d'y songer. Lorsqu'elle voulait envisager un futur avec Damon, s'il la laissait faire. Bien avant qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Mais la plupart du temps, ils comportaient une sorte de réalité effrayante qu'elle n'aurait pu inventer. Il y avait des différences avec ce qui allait réellement se passer, et même si elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle savait que tout ceci était vrai.

Bella voulait juste avoir le droit d'interférer, de choisir son destin. Certaines choses étaient juste impossibles.

— Damon ?

Elle remarqua que sa voix tremblait encore. Mentalement, elle se calma, se souvenant qu'il était là et que même si tout n'était pas toujours rose, il était _là. _Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point elle se sentait déjà prise au piège, à quel point elle peinait à prendre une véritable décision. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se doute qu'elle allait le trahir, et sans doute le briser. Après tout, il n'avait pas choisi de tomber amoureux d'elle, elle le savait. Elle en savait assez pour le comprendre un tant soit peu.

— Hmm ?

— Tu dors ?

Il soupira, et elle entendit qu'il riait. Elle pouvait presque sentir son sourire contre son épaule encore tendue. Bella se détendit un peu, et quelque chose sembla s'enflammer en elle. C'était dans ces moments-là que tous ses soucis semblaient disparaître pour la laisser se reposer, et se relever de sa peine. Dans ces moments-là, il arrivait à lui faire oublier où ils étaient, ce qu'il se passait dehors, et que la Mort avait emporté Charlie et Edward. Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour chasser cette douleur sourde qui la déchirait.

— Tu poses des questions stupides.

Et puis, un autre rêve, beaucoup plus beau lui effleura l'esprit, réchauffant ses entrailles aussi glacées que la Mort elle-même. Elle ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, et regarda le mur blanc de la grande chambre, écoutant leurs respirations et le calme serein qui régnait dans la pièce.

— Tu as déjà pensé à ce qu'on ferait si… si on arrivait à arrêter Klaus ?

— On va y arriver, répliqua-t-il.

— Oui… mais, tu y as déjà pensé ?

— Pourquoi tu me poses des questions pareilles ? Comme si c'était la fin du monde ou je ne sais quoi…

Il la retourna dans le lit, pour regarder son visage. Il pensait peut-être, même s'il paraissait brutal et un peu distant, qu'elle pleurait. Après tout, elle aurait dû pleurer, elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire. Elle avait le temps pour laisser ce poison s'incruster en elle, le laisser la tuer à petit feu. Trop de parties d'elle étaient déjà mortes en même temps qu'Edward et Charlie, et elle n'imaginait pas ce que ça pourrait être si quelqu'un d'autre venait à mourir à cause d'elle. Même si cela touchait Elena, elle ne pourrait le supporter. Elena non plus, elle en était certaine. Cela ne ferait que s'amplifier —la souffrance— et elle ne pourrait jamais être tranquille. En sachant que Klaus était toujours là, elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans regarder derrière elle, sans ressasser le passé qui l'anéantissait.

— Je veux juste savoir.

— Les conversations sur l'oreiller, c'est pas trop mon truc.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle semblait lui cacher. Elle sourit légèrement et le regarda.

— Je sais, ça te met mal à l'aise. Mais… Je pensais à ce que ça ferait si la peur s'en allait. Si Klaus disparaissait et qu'on pouvait tous… tourner la page. Ne plus avoir à le craindre et à souffrir.

Sa voix se brisa un peu, mais elle chassa les pleurs d'un léger sourire, un peu rêver. Damon continuait à l'observer, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés. Cela assombrissait un peu la couleur de ses yeux, et elle songea que c'était dommage. Elle les aimait lorsqu'ils étaient limpides et libérés de toute émotion nuisible qui le caractérisait la plupart du temps. Mais elle savait que sa simple présence l'apaisait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse continuer à espérer que quelque chose changerait. Pour qu'elle puisse continuer à avancer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose : juste de ce petit fil, si mince et si fragile, qui la maintenait encore en vie. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si ceci venait à s'effondrer.

— Je crois, moi, qu'il y aura suffisamment de temps pour penser à ce qu'on fera après... Arrête de parler comme si tu allais mourir instantanément d'une crise cardiaque.

Bella émit un léger son entre le rire et les larmes. Et à vrai dire, elle était incapable de dire si les sanglots qu'elle sentait monter en elle étaient de tristesse ou de joie. Il plissa les yeux, prenant un visage des plus sérieux qui lui fit peur.

— Et si tu crois sérieusement pouvoir t'échapper si facilement, et si tu crois avoir le droit de mourir…

Il laissa planer sa menace un moment.

— Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Je peux être très tenace.

Il sourit un peu. Elle savait parfaitement, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le lui dire vraiment, ce que ses paroles signifiaient. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir parce que maintenant, quelque chose avait changé. Il était amoureux d'elle et elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait qu'il avait tout fait pour ne plus jamais avoir à aimer quelqu'un. Et dans la bouche de Damon, ceci sonnait comme une véritable déclaration qui l'enflammait et qui lui brisait le cœur à la fois.

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, refusant de pleurer. Elle n'aurait échangé cet instant pour rien au monde.

Elle voulait juste avoir plus de temps pour profiter de ça. Pour que cette relation, qui avait mis tant de temps à s'établir, puisse s'épanouir. Elle aurait aimé que rien d'autre ne compte.

C'était l'une des meilleures sensations qui pouvait exister.

.

.

.

Bella avait erré dans la ville une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Elle avait parcouru les routes, les endroits où ses souvenirs s'étaient longtemps ancrés. Elle était passée devant sa maison, et salué Jeremy qui rentrait visiblement du Grill. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû retourner au lycée, mais cela lui semblait si faux maintenant qu'elle n'y pensait même plus.

Elle savait que Caroline et Elena y allaient encore, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces, aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant pour ça aussi. Ce serait sans doute trop difficile à supporter. Elle savait que tous les regards seraient dirigés vers elle, même si ses amies étaient aussi là pour empêcher les autres élèves de jacassaient : « Regardez, c'est cette fille qui a perdu son père. » Elle savait parfaitement ce que les gens pensaient d'elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de les entendre chuchoter sur son passage comme si elle était devenue une bête de foire.

Et puis, ce serait une perte de temps. Elle allait sans doute mourir, et elle avait bien d'autres choses à penser et à faire que d'aller profiter de ses journées de lycéenne. Pas quand elle pouvait voir Damon, pas quand elle devait réfléchir et se concentrer. Caroline remarquerait facilement qu'elle mijotait quelque chose, et elle n'arrivait pas à mentir à Blondie. Elena s'en sortait bien mieux qu'elle de ce côté-là, et elle voulait éviter de ruiner leur plan à toutes les deux. C'était sans doute leur dernière chance.

Elle avait aussi besoin de réfléchir, une fois de plus. Elle voulait être sûre qu'elle ne commettait pas d'effroyable erreur en acceptant de se laisser abattre sans rechigner. Elijah, après tout, n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'Emmett avait parlé qu'on les avait interrompus quand Klaus avait attaqué. Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement arrivé trop tard. Il n'était peut-être pas infaillible. Mais justement, était-ce rassurant de savoir qu'Elijah pouvait se tromper ? Et si tout ce plan n'était qu'une mascarade qui ne sauverait personne ? Elle n'avait pas envie de tout perdre simplement parce qu'elle avait été incapable de faire la différence entre mensonge et vérité.

Elijah semblait sincère, et digne de confiance. Elle se souvenait de son regard lorsqu'il parlait de Klaus, et de son visage lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de se sacrifier pour permettre à tout le monde de continuer à vivre en toute quiétude. Il ne pouvait pas feindre à ce point ses émotions, même s'il était un puissant vampire.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler en toute sécurité, à l'abri des regards, pour se rassurer. Cela l'aiderait à prendre la décision qui changerait _tout. _

Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que son choix avait été fait depuis longtemps. Elle s'imaginait que Damon finirait par comprendre, et au fond, combien de temps en souffrirait-il ? Il avait vécu pendant plus d'un siècle, et il avait déjà subi la perte d'une femme qu'il avait aimée. Il s'en était sorti. Mais à quel prix ?

Elle ne voulait pas songer aux autres et à leurs réactions. Cela ne l'aiderait pas à choisir la bonne solution. Elle voulait avoir un point de vue objectif. Elle savait que le prix à payer, si elle refusait de jouer le jeu avec Elijah pour vaincre Klaus, serait insupportable. Et même si Elena venait à être sauvée, Klaus s'attaquerait à elle et il n'y aurait plus aucun moyen de l'en empêcher. Lorsqu'il sera devenu un hybride, en continuant à tout saccager sur son passage, que deviendrait-elle ? S'il apprenait qu'il était emmené tout droit dans un piège, peut-être qu'il la laisserait en vie. Mais les autres ? Jusqu'où irait sa colère ? Elle en avait assez entendu sur son caractère et n'osait imaginer sa réaction. Il ne devait _jamais _savoir. Il était beaucoup trop impulsif et dangereux. Et il était celui qui la brisait lentement. Celui qui avait voulu la mort de Charlie, celle d'Edward…

S'il devenait un hybride et qu'il comprenait qu'elle n'était qu'une barrière, et une arme, qui se dressait devant lui, il allait se venger. Il allait sans doute tous les tuer. Rien ne leur indiquait, si rien de tout ceci ne se passait, qu'il ne reviendrait pas dans cette ville. Qu'ils ne croiseraient plus jamais sa route. Au fond, ils étaient piégés. Et les issues semblaient se boucher au fur et à mesure qu'elle y songeait. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas prévoir les réactions de Klaus si quelque chose venait à mal tourner.

Alors, il lui semblait que la seule solution possible, la moins dangereuse, serait de ne rien faire du tout. D'attendre et de suivre le plan d'Elijah de leur côté. Stefan et Damon ne trouveront sans doute rien de faisable avant cette échéance. Et tout ce qu'ils entreprendraient tomberait à l'eau, elle en était persuadée. Klaus était trop prudent et imprévisible pour se laisser si facilement avoir.

Non… quoi qu'Elijah puisse réellement être, il semblait proposer une meilleure solution, pour le bien de tous. Elle ne pourrait supporter une autre perte à cause de ses hésitations. Elle s'en voudrait toujours, et elle risquerait de perdre Damon. À quoi ressemblerait sa vie ? Comment pourrait-elle se regarder dans le miroir après ça ? Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'instinct de survie.

Elle espérait du fond du cœur que cette dernière alternative, la meilleure, ne viendrait pas à s'effondrer. Cela ne tenait qu'à un fil. Et il était encore plus mince que celui qui la retenait en vie, aujourd'hui. Le pire était qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de prévoir ce que pensait et ce qu'allait faire Klaus de son côté. Une lueur d'espoir en elle continuait à briller en lui disant qu'il ne se méfiait pas. Pas venant d'elle. Elijah semblait suffisamment intelligent pour tenir tête à son frère. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était d'attendre et de continuer à espérer.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps cela prendrait, mais elle était persuadée que tout se passerait comme elle l'avait prévu. Rien ne semblait lui dicter le contraire. Elle pourrait tout à fait s'en assurer. Encore un peu de courage, et de temps, puis tout ceci serait fini.

Bella songea un moment à se rendre au Grill. Elle savait que Damon et Stefan continuaient leurs recherches avec l'aide de Bonnie. Elena et Caroline devaient sans doute être au lycée, et elle pensait que Caroline irait au grill. Elle avait besoin de la voir. Blondie arrivait avec brio à la faire rire et sourire.

Elle n'était plus très loin, d'ailleurs, il serait inutile de retourner au manoir et de les déranger. Elle avait besoin de retrouver quelques couleurs et de se vider l'esprit avant de se retrouver face à face avec Damon. Il pouvait trop facilement lire en elle, et Caroline était parfois un bon remède. Elle avait aussi besoin d'une amie près d'elle.

Elle avait espéré qu'Elijah la trouverait d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors qu'elle arpentait la ville, plongée dans ses pensées plus déchirantes les unes que les autres. Mais il n'était visiblement pas là. Il s'était peut-être volatilisé. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et elle était sûre de ne pas s'être trompée à son sujet. Après tout, Elena le croyait aussi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Damon…

Bella sortit brusquement de ses songes, et s'immobilisa dans sa surprise. La rue du Grill était presque vide à cette heure-ci, à part le trafic des voitures juste à côté du trottoir. Elena s'avançait vers elle, un sourire sur les livres.

— Bella, la salua-t-elle.

Elle semblait pressée, et ce n'était pas son genre. Elena se serait arrêtée pour lui parler, et pour l'embrasser. Et puis, pourquoi traînerait-elle dans les rues de Mystic Falls, puisqu'elle n'était pas censée quittée le lycée avant une heure ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans sa voiture, ou avec Caroline ?

Bella se retourna, Elena l'avait dépassée et marchait tranquillement à quelque mètre d'elle. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter, et son sang se glaça. La terreur et la colère grondaient en elle et cela souffla tout ce qu'elle avait auparavant ressenti. Ce n'était pas elle.

— Kathrine !

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, s'immobilisa pendant une seconde, comme si elle réfléchissait. Puis, elle fit volte-face, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres et illuminant ses yeux sombres. C'était un éclat assez ironique, qui la tétanisa.

— Oh mince, ironisa-t-elle, je suis découverte. Quel dommage.

Bella resta totalement figée, alors que Kathrine se rapprochait d'elle avec une lenteur déconcertante. Sa démarche semblait plus féline qu'humaine, comme si elle s'apprêtait à sauter sur sa proie. Pendant un moment, Bella crut vraiment que tout était terminé, et qu'elle allait mourir et condamner les autres. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que tout le monde ferait, ce qu'il se passerait. Elle aurait subi tout ceci pour rien. Elle regretta de ne pas s'être tue, mais la colère continuait à remuer ses entrailles, surpassant la peur qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre elle, mais elle mourrait d'envie de lui trancher la gorge.

— Tu es toujours en colère contre moi ?

Elle s'était arrêtée juste devant elle, faisant une moue faussement triste. Bella ferma un moment les yeux, luttant contre la rage qui prenait le contrôle de son corps. Tout semblait s'être envolé lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle venait de croiser celle qui avait tué son père sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec une certaine terreur à quel point ses yeux semblaient briller d'une lumière dangereuse et malsaine. Et surtout, à quel point Elena lui ressemblait. À vrai dire, elles étaient en tout point semblables. Sauf que leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur trop différente pour être confondus.

— Tu as tué mon père.

Elle fut étonnée d'entendre le ton qu'avait pris sa voix : si froid et si menaçant qu'elle crut qu'elle n'avait pas pu prononcer ces paroles. Kathrine sourit. Elle sut à cet instant qu'elle n'avait aucune empathie, aucune émotion humaine. Bella la voyait comme un monstre affreux et dangereux, qui avait pris la plus belle apparence qui soit.

— Effectivement. Je l'ai fait.

La rage la força à commettre un premier geste stupide : elle voulut la frapper. Kathrine arrêta son poing avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage, et Bella crut entendre ses os craquer lorsqu'elle serra son poignet dans sa main puissante.

— Arrête ça immédiatement. Tu vas te blesser. Et nous ne voulons pas ça, pas vrai ?

Bella grimaça, des larmes de douleur l'aveuglaient et elle tenta de se défaire de sa poigne, sans y parvenir. Kathrine ne souriait plus, et la regardait comme si elle était un objet curieux, qui l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Elle se demanda comment elle pouvait se permettre de se promener aussi librement dans les rues de Mystic Falls. Cela ne semblait pas réel. Et pourtant, Kathrine était bien là, en train de lui broyer le poignet. Et puis, elle sut que si elle était ici, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était sous les ordres de Klaus, c'était pour surveiller chacun de leurs faits et gestes. Cette perspective la troubla et l'effraya : Kathrine pouvait tout à fait usurper l'identité d'Elena, ou les observer sans que personne ne le sache. Et si elle venait à apprendre quelque chose, cela pouvait devenir très dangereux pour chacun d'eux. Le plan était encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'imaginait, et elle ne pouvait pas permettre qu'une telle chose arrive. Que pourrait-elle faire si cela venait à se passer ? Jusqu'où irait la colère de Klaus face à cela ? Bella ne voulait jamais avoir à le découvrir, et à vivre cet enfer encore une fois.

Kathrine l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de la relâcher, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bella émit un gémissement, persuadée qu'elle venait de lui briser les os.

— Écoute-moi bien, murmura-t-elle en rapprochant leurs deux visages, si tu crois que tu es la seule à être dans le pétrin, tu te trompes. Tu devrais y réfléchir à l'avenir. Crois-moi, certains de nos intérêts se rejoignent…

Bella écarquilla les yeux, son souffle se faisant plus laborieux chaque seconde. Kathrine voulait-elle dire qu'elle voulait aussi la mort de Klaus alors qu'elle accomplissait le moindre de ses ordres ?

— Je suis aussi dans sa ligne de mire, Bella, rit-elle. Mais bien sûr, cela n'a jamais traversé vos esprits, pas vrai ? J'ai tué ton père parce qu'il m'a dit de le faire. Je suis ici parce qu'il me l'a ordonné. Je ne peux pas fuir. Je ne peux pas mentir. Et s'il me demandait de mourir, je serais _forcée _de le faire, cracha-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta un peu, et continua à la regarder avec une attention qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

— Tout ce qui m'importe, comme chacun d'entre vous, c'est de rester en vie. C'est tout ce qui compte. Et je n'aurais aucun remords à tout faire pour y parvenir… si les choses venaient à mal tourner.

Pour Kathrine, c'était sa vie, avant celle de tant d'autres. Bella aurait pu être écœurée par ses paroles, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle savait que même si elle trouvait ses actes égoïstes, si elle disait la vérité, elle avait des raisons simples et louables d'agir de cette manière. Elle voulait vivre. Comme chacun d'entre eux ici, sauf que leurs actions et leurs instincts de survie étaient différents. Bella était prête à mourir, Kathrine mettait sa propre vie avant celle des autres. Elle se demanda si elle aurait elle-même pu agir comme elle. Si cela aurait fait d'elle un monstre. Elle savait que Damon n'hésiterait pas à offrir quelques vies pour réussir à leur sauver la vie à tous. Était-il un monstre pour autant ?

Elle se demanda pour quelle raison Kathrine lui parlait de cette manière, et malgré la haine qu'elle ressentait, elle se sentit intriguée. Elle vit aussi une possibilité d'essayer de mettre certaines chances de son côté. Pour cela, elle aurait à oublier sa colère et à réussir à maîtriser ses émotions qui étaient parfois si vivaces qu'elles étaient lisibles sur son visage. De toute manière, que pouvait-elle actuellement faire contre Kathrine ? Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas agir stupidement et mettre tout en péril pour une vengeance qui aurait fait plus de dégâts. Elle n'aurait pas été soulagée, et peut-être que tout ce serait retourné contre elle ensuite. Tout ne tenait qu'à un fil, à présent. Sa vie, celle de ceux qu'elle aimait, sa rédemption, et aussi ce plan qui pourrait tous les sauver. Peu importe ce que cela devrait impliquer.

Elle devait essayer. Cette pensée ne cessait de traverser son esprit, comme si quelque chose au fond d'elle était persuadé que c'était l'une des meilleures choses à faire. Un instinct, ou un stupide sixième sens, peu importait, quelque chose lui dictait de faire ce qui lui passait par la tête depuis quelques minutes. Cela permettrait peut-être de solidifier les fondations du plan d'Elijah. C'était peut-être l'une de ses seules chances de faire avancer les choses, et elle était persuadée au fond d'elle-même d'en être capable.

— Je veux le voir, réussit-elle à prononcer d'une voix calme et froide qui la surprit.

Kathrine haussa les sourcils et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

— Vraiment ? Tu es donc aussi stupide que je le pensais ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, retenant un rire sans joie. Bella ne se découragea pas, et fit un pas vers elle, continuant à la fixer. Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour être sûre que rien ne se briserait. Elle savait qu'elle était suffisamment déterminée et forte pour arriver à le faire sans les mettre tous en péril. Bien au contraire. Le plan était déjà à deux doigts de sombrer, et il n'y aurait sans doute aucune autre alternative si cela arrivait. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer que tout se passerait comme Elijah l'avait prévu, et elle n'aurait plus qu'à prier et croire que ça fonctionnerait.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être assurée qu'elle n'aurait plus à perdre quelqu'un d'autre, à ressentir une fois de plus cette souffrance si insupportable qui la broyait chaque minute qui passait. Même si pour cela elle devait mettre fin à sa propre vie, à ses rêves et ses désirs. Elle n'était pas comme Kathrine, elle n'était pas égoïste. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de vivre dans un monde où elle aurait tout perdu, elle ne supporterait pas la culpabilité. Elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile et sauver sa propre vie, en signant sûrement l'arrêt de mort des autres. Comment vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?

Aussi horrible soit-elle, si elle fonctionnait, cette alternative lui semblait plus belle et plus humble. Ce serait sans doute son ultime preuve d'amour, ou de courage. Peut-être de stupidité, aussi. Après tout, elle ne pouvait être certaine qu'Elijah était sincère, ou que Klaus ne comprendrait pas son stratagème. Ce serait le pire qui pouvait arriver, avec le fait que l'un d'entre eux ne meure. Son impulsivité dévasterait tout sur son passage, un jour ou l'autre. Elle ne pouvait que croire en ses espoirs, et cette petite voix qui lui dictait instinctivement que ce qu'elle faisait était sans doute la meilleure solution. La meilleure chose à faire. Et elle y croyait.

Son choix était fait. Il avait toujours été fait. Elle y scellait son destin, et au fond, même si elle savait que la douleur ne la quitterait pas, ni la peur, jusqu'à ce que vienne sa délivrance, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix à faire. Et d'un côté, l'espoir la faisait vivre, l'espoir que tout ceci se termine, que les autres puissent être heureux. Elle pourrait alors l'être. Cela fonctionnerait comme prévu, elle le savait.

— Je ne suis pas stupide.

Kathrine se redressa, et quelque chose illumina son regard. Elle sourit et se retourna. Sans plus chercher à réfléchir et sans se préoccuper de l'étau qui se resserrait autour d'elle, Bella lui emboîta le pas.

Le temps continuait à s'écouler de plus en plus vite maintenant. C'était aussi comme ça, la vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Un grand merci pour avoir été si patients, pour ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire depuis le début. Maintenant, comme je le dis à la fin du chapitre, le compte à rebours est lancé. Il reste très peu de chapitre avant la toute fin, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçus au point de ne plus vouloir lire la fin, lol. Encore une fois, je suis désolée de tout le temps que j'ai pris mais j'avais vraiment besoin de faire une pause. Certains d'entre vous sauront de quoi je parle, d'autre ne pourront qu'imaginer que cette période a été très difficile pour moi. <strong>

**J'espère vous retrouver ici, ou ailleurs (qui sait, peut-être que des curieux viendront voir de quoi il en retourne, question traductions.) Sinon, j'écris aussi d'autres projets et la suite de Temporel (qui précisons-le, n'était qu'une avant première.). **

**Merci pour la lecture ! **


	24. Tonight's the Night, Part One

**NDA : / **Well... Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps. J'ai toujours promis d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment l'inspiration qui manquait. Je me suis un peu désintéressée de l'écriture dernièrement et j'avais besoin d'une remise en question. De me demander si je prenais toujours autant de plaisir à écrire sur mes personnages préférés, ou si c'était la fanfiction en général qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'en était rien. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à commencer la traduction pour les perles qui ont besoin de se faire connaître. Telle que Grave, Clockwork et bientôt Damaged Heroes.

Cela m'a rendu l'envie d'écrire, même si cela s'est fait progressivement. Ce n'était pas parce que la traduction empiétait sur mon temps libre, non... Je passais juste mon temps à me retrouver devant une page word, le plan du chapitre sous les yeux, avec une irrésistible envie de pleurer. Et puis... il y a aussi les problèmes qui surviennent dans la vie personnelle, mais ce ne sont que des excuses... J'ai retrouvé plaisir à écrire grâce à toutes ces magnifiques histoires que je me suis mise à traduire et j'ai mieux réussi à concilier travail et passion.

J'ai toujours promis de continuer Luxuria, et je n'abandonnerai pas avant d'avoir mis le point final (ce qui arrivera bien plus tôt qu'on ne le pense), et même si cela me brise le coeur (je pense avoir trop retardé l'échéance), il faut que cette histoire se termine.

Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir tant fait attendre, et si les lecteurs de première minute sont encore là pour me lire... eh bien, vous êtes des monstres de patience...

Vous avez le droit de me tuer si vous le voulez...

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 24 : Tonight's the Night Part 1.<strong>

.

.

.

_« Il n'y avait rien à planifier. Jack avait appris il y a longtemps que la planification de certaines choses était une énorme perte de temps. » _- **Grave**_, chapitre 1,_par _**BCooper (traduit de l'anglais par Anger-Lola)**_

_"Tu vois, c'est le truc que tu sembles pas comprendre. La seule chose que j'ai faite, c'est te donner un choix. Tu as choisi. [...] Il y a toujours un choix. Et il y a toujours des conséquences." - _**Grave, **_chapitre 19_, par _**BCooper (traduit de l'anglais par Anger-Lola)**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Cette<em> _nuit_. Tout se jouerait cette nuit.

Elena ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée faire en attendant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'agir. Elijah n'était pas revenu pour leur proposer un autre plan, ou tout simplement les rassurer, alors.. elle supposait qu'elle devrait se laisser faire et duper Klaus au sujet de sa mort, en espérant que Stefan, Bella et elle n'avaient pas fait confiance à l'Originel aveuglément. Elle priait pour ne pas s'être trompée.

Comme s'il avait pu saisir ses pensées, Stefan glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle cessa d'observer le mouvement de la foule qui se pressait à l'extérieur de l'école pour le regarder. Sa peur semblait presque totalement s'effacer lorsqu'il était là. Il suffisait qu'il la touche pour que l'espoir lui revienne.

Oui, elle était persuadée que tout se déroulerait comme prévu. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient ainsi continuer à vivre sans avoir à se soucier de quelqu'un comme Klaus. Elle pourrait peut-être goûter à la vraie vie, à une vie un tant soit peu saine —si les vampires pouvaient être considérés comme sains— ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis l'accident et la mort de ses parents. Cela semblait être le point de non-retour. Ou peut-être était-ce sa naissance qui avait déterminé la suite des événements : si le double n'était pas né à cette époque, Mystic Falls aurait pu être un havre de paix pour quelques décennies.

— Je suis sûr que tout se passera pour le mieux, la rassura Stefan.

— Je sais. Je suis juste inquiète.

— Tu n'as pas à le faire. Il est encore temps si…

Le pli soucieux entre ses sourcils ne le quittait plus ces derniers temps. Elena sourit gentiment, regardant Stefan se tendre dans l'angoisse.

— Non. Non. Tout se passera comme on l'a prévu. Elijah… Elijah fera ce qu'il faut pour ça. J'en suis persuadée.

Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ils n'avaient plus assez de temps pour choisir un plan qui pourrait « fonctionner ». Un plan qui ne mettrait pas en péril la ville entière. Ils avaient trop tardé et Elena refusait que d'autres personnes périssent. Les plans de Damon n'étaient pas non plus une solution à prendre. Il devait être tenu à l'écart de tout ce qui se tramait entre Elijah et elles. Elle songea avec sympathie que Bella était bien loin d'être différente d'elle... mais ses pensées revinrent vite à Damon. Et à Klaus.

Elle redoutait beaucoup moins le courroux du frère aîné de Stefan que celui de Klaus qui pourrait détruire sa vie dans les moindres détails. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle avait voulu fuir et ne pas suivre le plan d'Elijah qui semblait être la meilleure des voies qu'ils avaient devant eux jusqu'à présent ?

Stefan finit par soupirer et sans lui lâcher la main, l'entraîna vers la voiture. Comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaisse pas. Comme si une simple poignée de main pouvait lui permettre de s'en sortir et de vaincre le danger. Elena sourit en le regardant et ne souhaita plus y penser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus faire autrement. Elle avait encore un peu de temps pour l'insouciance et pour profiter de Stefan.

_ Ce_ _soir_, _cette_ _nuit_ leur destin se jouerait sous la pleine lune.

.

.

.

Il y avait des leçons qu'on n'arrivait pas à assimiler. Aussi dure soit la chute, on finissait par s'en relever, mais on répétait inlassablement les mêmes erreurs. Et ce, sans jamais apprendre quelque chose d'elles, ou pas suffisamment pour éviter de tomber dans leurs pièges.

Bella aurait dû le savoir aujourd'hui. Elle aurait dû se méfier de ses propres élans de courage et pourtant, même après tout cet Enfer, ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Oh, bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle n'agissait pas de la meilleure façon qui soit, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Comme si elle continuait à se persuader qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution qui s'offrait à elle, aucune chance de faire pencher le résultat final en sa faveur. Alors, Bella fonçait.

Dans ses plus lointains souvenirs, bien avant que sa vie ne se transforme en désastre et qu'elle peine à en imaginer le futur, elle avait toujours plus ou moins eu ce tempérament. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était têtue au point de toujours faire les mauvais choix et risquer le tout pour le tout, c'était un sentiment d'insécurité qu'elle comblait de toutes les manières qui se présentaient à elle. En général, combler ce vide et cette peur la faisait agir comme une imbécile, mais c'était un vice qui ne la quittait plus. Même dans les situations les plus sordides. Elle attirait le danger comme un aimant et elle était incapable de s'en défaire... mais, elle avait toujours cru pouvoir braver les interdits et essayer de régler chaque problème qui se présentait : même quand ils ne la concernaient pas.

C'était comme ces jours d'étés, l'année de ses sept ans, où Renée lui interdisait de sortir des sentiers battus délimités par le trottoir qui bordait le grillage de leur maison. Cette année-là, Renée avait beaucoup pleuré et elle ne pouvait plus exactement se souvenir de la raison. Est-ce que l'un de ses petits copains l'avait encore laissée tomber ? Ce devait être une histoire comme ça. Renée avait toujours été une femme sensible et le moindre petit évènement fortuit pouvait la dévaster pendant toute une semaine.

Cette interdiction d'aller plus loin que le petit bout de trottoir l'emplissait d'une certaine curiosité. Elle savait pour quelle raison sa mère l'empêchait de sortir de son champ de vision. Le _danger_. Les voitures qui passaient à vive allure dans la rue, ces inconnus qui pouvaient lui adresser la parole et l'emmener avec eux… Elle en avait longuement entendu parler. Mais parfois, comme ces jours où sa mère déprimait après une rupture, elle ne la surveillait plus. Et la curiosité face à l'interdit reprenait le dessus. Peut-être que si elle s'éloignait juste un peu, sa mère arrêterait de pleurer et viendrait la sermonner. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait rejoindre le trottoir d'en face, qui semblait aussi attirant qu'une délicieuse sucrerie qui, dans sa tête, lui semblait inaccessible.

Dans sa précipitation et son excitation un peu effrayée, Bella se souvenait d'être tombée en entendant la voix de sa mère qui la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle avait à peine franchi la limite, bien campée sur la selle de son petit vélo et avait basculé. Cela lui avait valu quelques éraflures, un genou blessé et une punition, mais Bella s'était dit que ça en valait la peine. Surmonter cette crainte sourde qu'elle ressentait face au danger l'avait aidée à grandir, en quelque sorte. Et c'était souvent de cette manière qu'elle parvenait à faire sortir sa mère de sa torpeur, de sa tristesse.

Mais cet entêtement, même s'il avait évolué au fil du temps, ne s'était jamais vraiment dissipé. Encore aujourd'hui, il continuait à influencer ses actions, sous une forme plus noble bien sûr, mais elle pouvait encore qualifier ce trait de caractère d'un véritable fardeau qui s'avérait être un danger potentiel.

Bella n'avait jamais pu se retenir, elle n'avait jamais pu empêcher ses vieux démons de prendre le dessus pour tenter de rectifier les moindres erreurs qui la plaçait en position d'insécurité. Ou qui plaçaient les autres dans cette délicate position. Parce que malgré tout, elle avait toujours préféré la vie des autres à la sienne. Encore aujourd'hui, elle était incapable de dire si ceci était une cause bien plus noble que celle de Kathrine, qui souhaitait seulement sauver sa peau.

Mais si elle y réfléchissait, elle ne pourrait supporter d'autres pertes. Peu importe sa stupidité et son entêtement, elle restait persuadée qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour que la situation s'améliore. Toujours. Que ce soit avec James, jadis, ou avec Klaus. Elle se disait qu'au fond, rien n'était encore écrit avec certitude. Peut-être qu'elle en sortirait indemne, avec Damon et qu'elle pourrait racheter chacune de ses fautes. Elle pourrait honorer les vies perdues dans cette bataille et vivre cette vie qu'on lui avait promise. Avec _eux. _

— _Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre_, avait sifflé Kathrine en marchant juste à un mètre devant elle, l'air hautain.

Elle lui avait jeté un regard dédaigneux par-dessus son épaule.

— _Tu crois que tu vas régler tes petits problèmes comme ça ? Tu crois que Klaus va t'écouter ? Ah. Ah. Ah. Tu es vraiment idiote. Je me demande pourquoi je ne soulage pas tes souffrances immédiatement. _

— _Parce que Klaus te tuerait si tu le faisais. _

Sa voix s'était transformée en quelque chose de rauque et de dangereux, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'effrayerait jamais Kathrine. Elle ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de la détester au plus profond de son être et de la maudire pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait sous les ordres de Klaus. Peu importait si Kathrine finissait vraiment par la tuer. Ce ne serait qu'une alternative différente de ce qui les attendait dans très peu de temps, au final. Mais cela en valait la peine; voir Kathrine plisser les yeux face à son attitude belliqueuse était la seule vengeance qu'elle pouvait aujourd'hui obtenir. Et essayer quelque chose d'aussi _stupide _ne pourrait en aucun cas empirer la situation actuelle.

Si elle était chanceuse, peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver un moyen de leur sauver la vie. _De sauver la sienne ? _Elle n'avait pas autant d'espoir en ce qui la concernait, malgré ce qu'elle laissait croire de temps en temps.

Kathrine avait finalement cessé de la regarder avec un mélange de fascination et de répulsion et elle avait accéléré le pas, forçant Bella à trottiner derrière elle.

— _Peut-être que si tu agissais intelligemment, tu ferais comme moi. Tu pourrais fuir et sauver ta peau. Et pourquoi pas celle de Damon par la même occasion, hmmm ? Oh, je sais tout à ce sujet. _

— _Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde. Comme si tu te souciais de ce qui allait m'arriver… _

— _En effet, ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Mais je te trouve stupide de te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. _

Bella avait serré les dents. Au fond, peut-être que Kathrine avait raison. Elle pouvait encore fuir. Même si cela impliquait que Klaus finisse par la retrouver. Si elle fuyait avec Damon quand elle en avait encore le temps, elle aurait peut-être une chance de survivre. Mais Damon ne quitterait jamais son frère et Elena. Et Bella ne pouvait pas être assez égoïste pour prétendre ne pas se soucier de leurs vies. Elle ne pourrait pas survivre dans cette partie de cache-cache avec Klaus si elle savait que chacun de ceux qu'elle avait aimés à Mystic Falls allait mourir sous le courroux de ce psychopathe, alors qu'il aurait sans doute pu être détruit si elle avait daigné suivre le plan d'Elijah, comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité. Comme Elena l'aurait fait aussi à sa place. Elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour porter cette culpabilité sur les épaules, qui finirait par tellement lui peser qu'elle en deviendrait sans doute folle. Elle ne pourrait jamais continuer à vivre et être heureuse si elle devait se souvenir toute sa vie des vies qu'elle avait indirectement volées, alors qu'elle aurait pu agir et tous les sauver, mais qu'au contraire, elle n'avait rien tenté. Sa vie ne valait sans doute pas autant de morts.

— _Je fais seulement des choix que tu es incapable de faire… parce que je ne suis pas la seule à être impliquée. Et je m'en soucie. Je me soucie des autres. Pas comme toi. _

Elle avait eu envie de l'insulter. Mais elle s'était mordue la langue au dernier moment, alors qu'elles pénétraient dans une ruelle de plus en plus étroite. Kathrine aurait très bien pu se débarrasser d'elle ici, mais ce n'était pas son but. Elle n'avait rien fait. Elle avait simplement ralenti la cadence et pendant un court instant, elle s'était tournée vers elle.

Ses boucles brunes masquaient une partie de son visage, ô combien semblable à celui d'Elena —si on oubliait le sourire mesquin qui étirait en permanence ses lèvres— et elle les avait rejetées par-dessus son épaule d'un geste tranquille. Kathrine l'avait regardée de la tête aux pieds, posant une main sur sa hanche. Bella s'était senti diminuée, mais elle s'était contentée de relever le menton, défiant cette femme ignoble qui servait un personnage tout aussi dégoûtant.

— _Oh… ça aurait presque pu me toucher. Tout ton bon cœur et tes espoirs… Tu crois que te soucier des autres t'apportera le salut, Bella ? Tu crois vraiment que ça en vaut la peine ? _

Et puis, elle avait fait volte-face et avait continué son chemin. Pendant un instant, juste un instant, Bella avait hésité à la suivre. Elle pouvait encore faire demi-tour et elle savait que Kathrine ne la retiendrait pas. Elle n'attendait que ça : qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle avait peur. Elle lui laissait une chance de fuir. Mais Bella ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait continué à avancer, marchant sur le sillage de Kathrine qui avait cessé de lui parler. Comme si elle savait déjà qu'elle n'entendrait pas la vérité venant de sa bouche.

Et même si quelqu'un d'autre avait essayé de la convaincre qu'elle se lançait dans une guerre inutile, elle ne l'aurait pas écouté. Bella aurait suivi son instinct, entêtée et le résultat aurait sans doute été le même.

Elle se serait retrouvée sans possibilité de retour en arrière, dans un appartement inconnu et qui ne semblait plus avoir de véritable propriétaire, juste devant son pire cauchemar. Juste devant celui qui avait un jour décidé de signer leur arrêt de mort, au profit de ses propres désirs. Des vies contre son propre bonheur. Juste face à face avec le frère d'Elijah qui l'avait attaquée il y a bien des semaines de cela.

Bella avait su à l'instant même où Klaus l'avait aperçue derrière Kathrine que son destin venait d'être définitivement scellé. Et elle était incapable de savoir comment cela allait exactement se terminer.

— Bonjour, ma chérie. Ravi de te revoir. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Immobile au centre de la pièce, alors qu'elle repensait aux dernières minutes qui avaient scellées son destin et alors que Klaus lui souriait presque _aimablement, _Bella commença à douter de ses plus intimes convictions.

.

.

.

« _Quand tout sera fini, je l'emmènerai. »_

Cela faisait un très long moment que cette litanie ne quittait plus son esprit. C'était parfois très faible, tel un murmure, mais cela ne le quittait jamais. Jamais depuis qu'à un instant précis de son existence, il s'était rendu compte que malgré toutes les barrières qu'il avait dressées entre eux, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Peu importe ce que cela impliquait : ça avait été une chose à laquelle il avait été incapable d'échapper.

Il ne saurait dire à quel moment cela était venu. A quel moment précis il s'était dit qu'il _ressentait _quelque chose d'humain pour Bella. Mais l'idée était arrivée à cet instant précis. _« Je l'emmènerai. » _

Il n'avait aucune destination précise en tête. Il savait qu'il pouvait aller où il voulait. Où elle le _souhaitait. _Elle n'avait qu'à le lui demander. Damon ne savait qu'une chose, il prendrait Bella avec lui et ils quitteraient Mystic Falls quand toute cette histoire se terminerait. Que ce soit pour rester sur le continent, ou au contraire, pour le quitter. Elle n'aurait qu'à le lui demander et ses désirs seraient exaucés. Il avait juste envie d'être heureux et d'arrêter de se voiler la face.

C'était quelque chose de relativement nouveau pour lui. Tout ça... tous ces sentiments et ces rêves inaccomplis. Il aurait pu en rougir de honte et les effacer de son esprit, mais quoi qu'il puisse faire, ils revenaient à la charge. Les désirs de fuite. L'irrémédiable envie de partager son existence avec elle. Oui, en quelque sorte, c'était nouveau. C'était effrayant. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ces choses-là. Même s'il essayait (et il avait essayé tant de fois), jamais il n'était parvenu à oublier ce qu'il ressentait. Jamais il n'avait pu mettre de côté ce désir fou de la voir se transformer en vampire et parcourir le monde avec lui. Mais d'un côté comme d'un autre, ces nouveautés faisaient aujourd'hui parties de sa vie. Et maintenant, il ne se voyait plus continuer à respirer sans avoir l'espoir que ceci arrive un jour. Un jour qui lui paraissait si proche qu'il pouvait littéralement toucher cette réalité du doigt.

Il se demandait ce qu'il ressentirait s'il était celui qui la regardait devenir un vampire. Peut-être que cet instant lui briserait le cœur, peut-être qu'il craindrait de voir tout ce qu'il aimait en elle disparaître en même tant que son humanité. Mais une partie de lui était persuadée que Bella serait un vampire magnifique. Il _voulait _être le premier à assister à sa transformation. Il _voulait _être celui qui guiderait ses pas, qui serait son mentor, lorsqu'elle en aurait le plus besoin.

Ils pourraient être heureux. Et s'aimer. Même si ce mot était parfois encore à double sens dans sa tête, il pourrait l_'aimer_... Oui, il en serait capable. Il le faisait déjà. Damon pouvait mettre toute cette colère et cette amertume de côté, loin derrière lui et se laisser faire. Se laisser ressentir quelque chose sans avoir, se laisser être aimé, sans se soucier de la douleur que cette émotion humaine pourrait apporter. Depuis un bout de temps, depuis que son désir de partir avec elle et de tout oublier était apparu, il était persuadé que Bella serait incapable de lui faire mal. Pas en étant pleinement consciente de ses erreurs.

Parce qu'il _savait _que Bella l'aimait. Lui et personne d'autre. Et en sachant ça, il _savait _qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse le blesser. Pas volontairement. Il se sentait parfois en sécurité. Parfois, l'humanité qu'il avait encore en lui voulait sortir et ne plus jamais se cacher.

Parfois, ou presque toujours maintenant, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : partir avec elle et ne jamais revenir. Il était sûr qu'elle accepterait son offre.

Cette fille n'était pas faite pour une vie bien rangée. Elle était faite pour voyager. Et tout ce qu'elle voulait— tout, absolument tout— il était en mesure de lui offrir. Et tout ce qu'il désirait, Bella le lui donnerait. Damon savait que l'occasion de revivre s'était présentée à lui à l'instant où cette fille avait franchi le panneau _Mystic Falls. _

Pourtant, Damon savait parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait pas à le lui dire. Une partie égoïste de lui— qui était l'une des plus présentes en ce moment— avait envie de prendre ce qui lui était dû et fuir cette ville, emmenant Bella avec lui, sans demander son reste. Il n'aurait pas à se soucier du danger qui rôdait, il n'aurait pas à craindre qu'elle meure. Il était certain que s'il trouvait la force de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui-même, sans avoir peur de se sentir ridicule, elle accepterait de partir sans se retourner. Peut-être qu'il aurait à insister, parce qu'elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à essayer de protéger chaque personne qui vivait dans cette foutue ville, mais cela fonctionnerait.

_Et qu'est-ce que ça fera de toi, hein ? Tu crois que ça ira pendant combien de temps ? Combien de temps avant que Klaus ne se lance à vos trousses ? Combien de temps avant que sa culpabilité ne revienne au galop si d'autres personnes meurent ? Tu crois qu'elle te regardera encore de cette manière ? Tu vas tout autant t'en vouloir s'il arrive quelque chose à Stefan et Elena alors que tu aurais pu les protéger. Aux yeux de Bella, tu ne seras plus qu'un lâche. _

La fuite n'était pas une solution. Même si cette voie continuait à paraître de plus en plus attirante quand la peur commençait à devenir vraiment insupportable.

Parce qu'il savait que ce soir, Klaus sortirait de sa tanière. Et il frapperait fort et vicieusement. Damon n'avait pas peur de mourir, mais il était terrifié en pensant au nombre de pertes que cela entraînerait. _Bella. _Elena. Elles seraient les premières à partir quand l'heure aura sonné.

Il lui semblait que le temps n'avait cessé de se précipiter ces derniers jours et il avait fini par s'y perdre. Ils s'y étaient tous perdus. Maintenant, les minutes avançaient et le soleil continuait à tourner dangereusement dans le ciel. Et ils n'avaient _rien. _Aucun plan de secours valable. Seulement _Elijah. _

La pensée de ce nom lui arracha un frisson de dégoût et il dut fermer les yeux pour garder convenance.

Jamais Damon n'avait pu lui faire confiance plus d'une seconde. Il ne croyait pas qu'il puisse garder Elena en vie après le massacre que Klaus préparait. Il ne le croyait pas capable de tuer son frère. Sinon, pourquoi n'agirait-il que maintenant ? Il avait eu des siècles pour chercher la solution et cet abruti sonnait à leur porte, la bouche en fleur, pour leur demander de lui faire confiance ? _Non ! _Il y avait une faille. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne sentait vraiment pas bon et Damon ne savait pas quoi. Du moins, pas avec exactitude.

Mais que leur restait-il ? Transformer Elena en vampire pour empêcher le sacrifice qui déclencherait sans doute l'heure de gloire de Klaus —qui en profiterait pour tout balayer sur son passage ? Il pouvait s'en charger. Même s'il devait passer pour le méchant de l'histoire. Il s'en foutait. Il avait des siècles pour se faire pardonner. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si cela ne concernait qu'Elena.

Il ressentit une bouffée de colère en songeant qu'elle était tout aussi égoïste que lui. Mais il secoua bien vite la tête. S'il transformait Elena avant le sacrifice, Klaus les tuerait tous. Et il prendrait un malin plaisir à le faire lorsqu'il comprendrait que tous ses rêves avaient été brisés. Personne ne s'en sortirait, pas même Bella. Il mettrait la ville à feu et à sang à l'instant même où il se rendrait compte qu'il avait été berné.

Et avec horreur, Damon se rendit compte que toutes les solutions qui lui venaient à l'esprit depuis si longtemps ne seraient jamais suffisantes.

Forcer Elena à boire du sang de vampire avant le sacrifice ? Il faudrait compter sur Elijah pour que celui-ci parvienne vraiment à tuer son frère. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait toujours pas d'issue pour anéantir Klaus dans les plus brefs délais et Bella serait en grand danger et toute cette ville aussi lorsque Klaus se rendrait compte de la supercherie.

Transformer Elena en vampire ? _ Pas moyen, crétin. _

Espérer trouver une solution miracle, là, tout de suite, maintenant ? _Plus utopiste, tu meurs. _

Remettre leurs destins entre les mains du frère de Klaus ? _Tu ne penses __pas que quelque chose cloche avec cet abruti ? _

Pourtant, cette dernière solution semblait la plus probable, même si elle ne promettait absolument rien. Elle ne promettait aucunement la survie de Bella, ni celle d'Elena et encore moins la mort de Klaus. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore des milliers de choix qui s'offraient à lui. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, au moins une dernière fois dans sa vie, Damon savait qu'Elijah représentait _la _meilleure solution au problème. Même si derrière tout ça, il y avait trop d'inquiétudes et de questions qui le taraudaient. Même si Elena lui faisait confiance. Même s'il détestait n'être sûr de rien. Même si…

Et puis, Damon tiqua, cessant subitement de faire les cents pas dans le salon. Il observa un point invisible, les bras ballants et les pieds légèrement écartés. Il savait qu'il devait paraître ridicule, mais en cet instant, quand son esprit tirait la sonnette d'alarme, il se fichait totalement de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant, ce qui lui donna immédiatement un air encore plus énervé qu'auparavant.

_ Et si… ?_

Stefan et Elena choisirent ce moment pour passer la porte d'entrée. Il les entendit et tourna la tête pour les regarder sans réellement les voir. Il était toujours en train de reconstruire l'horrible puzzle. Il avait sans doute trouvé la pièce manquante. Celle qui, inconsciemment, lui taraudait l'esprit en lui disant que _quelque chose clochait_, celle qui le rendait anxieux et colérique plus que de raison, celle qui le mettait mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Celle qui lui faisait _peur. _Qui le terrifiait, même.

Damon pria pour que cette supposition soit fausse, que sa prise de conscience ne soit due qu'à l'angoisse de l'heure fatidique qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

Mais son côté plus sombre sautillait nerveusement en lui, en murmurant à son oreille de sa voix nasillarde qu'il n'avait été qu'un imbécile.

Elena et Stefan étaient calmes et bien pâles. Tout le monde devait l'être à cet instant précis. Parce que chacun savait que le cauchemar allait commencer et qu'ils n'étaient sûrs de rien. Mais ils gardaient espoir : cette lueur dans leurs yeux… Ils avaient gardés espoir pendant tout ce temps. Damon avait aussi gardé espoir. Il avait été sûr, au fond de lui, de leur réussite. Il avait été certain que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Klaus allait mourir et tout se finirait bien. Il avait aussi eu cette foutue lueur d'espoir. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans un monde féerique où les méchants se transformaient en licornes et sautaient joyeusement dans les prairies d'herbe rose. Ils étaient dans un monde où la vie restait liée à la Mort.

Et c'était la pièce manquante du puzzle. C'était la chose qui manquait depuis longtemps. Celle dont il avait conscience au plus profond de lui, mais qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir voir. Parce que cela aurait été trop fou, trop… impossible. Pas quand il y avait de l'espoir. Mais maintenant, à quelques heures seulement du coucher de soleil, il commençait à comprendre. Parce que l'espoir s'amenuisait, parce qu'il n'était plus aveuglé par ses pensées plus douces qui concernaient Bella. Ses pensées qui le rendaient certains que tout se finirait bien.

_Le puzzle était complet. _

Bella n'avait jamais eu cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Pas depuis qu'Elijah s'était présenté. Et maintenant, tout semblait concorder. Tous les événements des jours précédents semblaient se raccorder et prendre un sens qu'il n'aurait jamais pu deviner, même dans ses pires cauchemars.

Il devait avoir blêmi de manière vraiment effrayante, parce que tout ce que Stefan avait prévu de lui demander mourut sur ses lèvres. Il garda la bouche légèrement ouverte, observant son grand frère avec une peur croissante.

— Damon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Damon ? _

Damon ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Sa gorge s'était subitement serrée dans un étau qui lui compressait le larynx. Il sentait la brûlure de la bile dans son œsophage et il savait que s'il avait voulu répondre, il n'aurait émis aucun son. Il n'avait jamais été sans voix. Il avait toujours eu quelque chose à dire auparavant. Mais plus maintenant. Ce n'était plus une simple expression stupide à ses yeux. Les émotions qui déferlaient en lui avec puissance —la terreur, la colère, l'horreur et la tristesse, l'horrible tristesse— lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Il crut même s'évanouir quand son champ de vision fut brusquement assombri.

_Oh non, non, non, non…_

Il aurait dû réagir avec colère —sa meilleure alliée quand les choses tournaient très mal. Mais il en fut incapable. Il se sentit brusquement vidé de toutes ses forces et cligna des yeux vers son frère, sentant les larmes amères menacer de couler.

_Oh non, non, non, non… _

— Je…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tanguant un instant, au bord du gouffre. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Aussi près de la noyade. Il se sentait totalement piégé et toute sorte d'espoir venait de le quitter de manière si subite qu'il failli en vomir.

— Je dois trouver Bella, répondit-il finalement d'une voix blanche et légèrement tremblante.

_Oh, non ! _

— Damon ? Tu n'as pas l'air…

C'était Elena qui avait parlé cette fois. Elle le regardait comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, serrant nerveusement ses bras autour d'elle.

— Je dois retrouver Bella.

Il avança, les yeux fixés sur la porte de sortie, la même litanie en tête. Cela ressemblait plus aux murmures d'un fantôme, résonnant dans son esprit comme une sonnette d'alarme.

_Oh non, non, non, non…  
><em>

Stefan saisit son bras et il fit face au visage inquiet de son frère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ?

Et Damon explosa, perdant tout contrôle de son corps :

— Putain de merde ! Je dois retrouver Bella ! Merde. Lâche-moi. On a merdé. On a tous merdé ! Putain.

Et le :

— Oh, non, non, non, non…

S'il s'était jadis inquiété de paraître ridicule et _humain _aux yeux des autres, c'était actuellement le cadet de ses soucis. Parce qu'à cet instant, il n'avait plus aucune retenue, plus aucune barrière. Il se sentait affreusement _nu _et vulnérable. Mais quelque chose dans les yeux d'Elena qui s'était écarté de lui, tétanisée et au bord des larmes, lui dictait clairement qu'il n'avait rien de ridicule. Il y avait encore une petite voix claire qui semblait continuer à le garder ancré dans la réalité, lui dictant tout ce qu'il devait faire.

— On a merdé… Il faut trouver Bella.

Et il se dégagea avec violence de l'étreinte de son frère. Il s'en foutait, maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la trouver. La trouver et regagner enfin l'espoir qui venait de se briser en lui. Retrouver sa force habituelle. Il n'arrivait même plus à être en colère, même s'il s'avérait vraiment qu'il avait raison et que Bella était parvenue à l'embrouiller suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse commettre la pire connerie de sa vie. Damon aurait dû être en colère. Mais il n'en avait actuellement plus la force.

Il voulait simplement que tout ce qu'il venait de comprendre n'était rien d'autre qu'une pensée idiote, causée par la fatigue et la terreur.

.

.

.

Elijah regarda le livre écorné et vieux de plusieurs siècles pour la énième fois depuis sa rencontre avec le Sang-Froid. _Emmett_, se souvint-il même si son prénom l'importait peu, au fond. Il était posé à quelques mètres de lui et il l'avait feuilleté un nombre incalculable de fois, sans ne jamais trouver ce qu'il y cherchait. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il désirait y trouver. Un peu de détermination sans doute. Un filet de sécurité. Quelque chose qui allait le réconcilier avec sa conscience. Avec sa part humaine, celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu renier. Il ne renierait jamais ce qu'il était.

Sa rencontre avec Emmett avait sans doute était le déclencheur, même s'il avait ressenti ce manque d'assurance bien avant cela. Ce _malaise. _Cette impression de jouer à Dieu alors qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une créature diabolique qui avait terrifié l'humanité au fil des siècles.

Il n'avait pas prévu que le Sang-Froid le mette face à face avec ce qu'il craignait le plus. Avec son humanité. Il ne s'était présenté à lui que par pure courtoisie—et par pure curiosité aussi. Mais au fond, il voulait aussi avoir _quelque chose _en plus.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait presque démuni et peu sûr de lui. Cela faisait des décennies qu'il ne s'était pas senti ainsi. Du moins, jamais d'une manière aussi forte et légitime. Et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un vulgaire Sang-Froid pourrait le confronter à ses craintes, son passé et ses valeurs. Son _humanité_. Sa loyauté.

— _Je tenais à vous dire que je suis désolé. Pour Edward. Pour votre frère_.

Ses paroles avaient été solennelles, loin de s'enterrer dans la sympathie et la tristesse. Il n'était pas triste de la mort d'Edward Cullen. Mais il détestait rompre une promesse. Et il avait promis à Isabella, selon leur accord, qu'il protégerait chaque personne qu'elle aimait. Les Sang-Froid en faisaient parti. S'il n'avait pas hésité si longtemps, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se dévoiler trop vite à Klaus et mettre leurs vies à tous en péril, peut-être qu'Edward aurait évité la mort. De justesse, certes, mais il aurait honoré les termes du contrat, tout comme son sens de l'honneur le forçait toujours à faire.

C'était principalement parce qu'il se sentait redevable envers Isabella qu'il avait voulu présenter ses condoléances au frère du Sang-Froid. Peut-être qu'il espérait pouvoir racheter ses fautes par la suite. Et il songeait qu'il devait éviter toute autre bavure : il ne supporterait pas un second coup de couteau dans sa promesse envers elle. Emmett représentait une cible facile et une personne qu'elle aimait. Il devait partir, parce qu'il ne serait d'aucune aide dans cette situation qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un poids en plus sur ses épaules et le compte à rebours avait déjà commencé depuis trop longtemps.

Si Emmett avait pu être terrifié en sa présence, ou par sa simple apparence, il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Il avait juste gardé le silence pendant quelques instants, ses yeux sombres et cernés dénués de tout sentiment haineux. Elijah aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait là une sorte de respect et son immobilité était presque inquiétante. Il s'était demandé si le Sang-Froid en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il avait pensé qu'il laisserait éclater sa haine après la mort de son frère.

— _Merci. Mais je suppose que nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de… Edward. _

Il avait prononcé son nom avec une voix un peu plus douce, avec tendresse et tristesse. Elijah s'était presque senti jaloux de la relation que ces deux frères semblaient avoir entretenue, même s'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur eux et leur famille. Encore une fois, il avait pensé qu'Emmett en savait bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Ils avaient dû espionner chaque personne dans cette ville et collecter des informations, parce qu'Elijah était certain que l'humaine n'aurait jamais pris le risque de parler de Klaus, ou des termes de leur accord. Cela le conforta dans l'idée qu'au moins, il ne savait pas _tout. _

Elijah avait souri, très légèrement, toujours bien droit et immobile dans son costume impeccable.

— _Non, en effet. Mais je trouve que la politesse reste importante malgré tout. Pas vous ? _

Il avait posé une question rhétorique (ils le savaient tous les deux) et n'avait jamais attendu sa réponse.

— _Je suis venu vous parler, parce qu'il faut que vous quittiez cette ville le plus rapidement possible. Et si vous êtes intelligent, vous m'écouterez. Je sais que le moment est… mal choisi, mais ce n'est plus une question de compassion, maintenant. Vous devez partir. _

Emmett n'avait toujours pas bougé et à peine cillé. Comme s'il avait su à l'instant même où il l'avait vu qu'il allait lui demander ça. Malgré son absence de réaction, Elijah avait continué, sans rompre leur jeu de regards. Il avait toujours gardé son air calme et déterminé qui invoquait le respect chez ses interlocuteurs.

— _J'ai cru comprendre que vous faites partie d'une grande famille. Je vous conseillerai aussi de les empêcher de venir venger la mort de votre frère. Je voudrais éviter tout autre décès inutile._

Pendant un moment, Elijah avait songé que le colosse était tout simplement trop stupide pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Une montagne de muscles et pas grand-chose en guise de cervelle. Mais le visage du Sang-Froid avait bien vite démenti ce préjugé idiot. Emmett avait soupiré, sans le quitter des yeux et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Il s'était balancé d'un pied à l'autre, comme s'il cherchait par où commencer, faisant bruisser les feuilles de la forêt sous son poids. Et puis, il avait enfin parlé :

— _Je me demande en quoi ma survie et celle de ma famille vous intéresse à ce point. _

Son ton était ironique, froid. Il avait réfléchi une seconde de plus avant de continuer et Elijah avait choisi de rester impassible.

— _C'est vrai. Vous avez tenté de sauver mon frère. Vous m'avez sans doute sauvé la vie. Mais… vous avez mis la vôtre en danger à cet instant précis, pas vrai ? Je sais ce que vous êtes. J'ai vu de quelle manière vous nous regardiez, mon frère et moi. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui risque sa vie pour sauver celles d'inconnus... de créatures dans notre genre. Non. Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air d'un hypocrite. Mais vous avez quelque chose à gagner en retour, n'est-ce pas ? Pour agir comme ça, il faut que cela puisse vous être bénéfique. _

Elijah avait songé qu'ils commençaient un jeu de questions rhétoriques et cela l'amusa légèrement, même si le Sang-Froid avait frappé en plein dans le mille. Il n'avait pas répondu, l'incitant à poursuivre. De toute manière, il n'aurait fait qu'acquiescer à chacun de ses « n'est-ce pas ? ».

— _J'ai traîné ici un bon bout de temps. Juste assez pour comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans cette ville. Vous savez, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air. Je sais suffisamment de choses, j'ai entendu et vu suffisamment de choses, pour savoir que c'est bien plus qu'une question de vie ou de mort. _

Emmett avait levé le menton et plissé légèrement les yeux, plantant fermement ses deux pieds dans le sol terreux. Elijah n'avait pas bougé, curieux quant à la manière dont la conversation au départ cordiale, allait tourner. Face à son immobilité et le petit sourire qui gagnait ses lèvres, Emmett ne s'était pas démonté. Au contraire. Il avait pris un certain aplomb, comme s'il se foutait pas mal du fait qu'il pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

— _Il n'y a que deux personnes ici qui se sont souciés de notre sécurité à Edward et moi. Bella et vous. Je connais suffisamment Bella pour comprendre son désir de me protéger et jusqu'où elle est prête à aller. Mais vous… je ne saisis pas. Les Salvatore se moquent bien de la mort de mon frère. Mais en quoi cela vous intéresse ? Et si j'ai raison — et j'en suis persuadé — vous avez quelque chose à gagner. Quelque chose qui vous tient à cœur. Et la seule personne ici qui a pu vous convaincre d'agir de cette façon, c'est Bella. Et c'est bien là le problème. Je sais qu'elle vous a parlé. Je vous ai vus. Compte tenu de tout ce qui se passe à Mystic Falls, compte tenu de ce qu'elle serait capable de faire pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime, qu'est-ce qu'elle a vous a promis en retour de votre aide, de votre protection ? _

Elijah avait enfin bougé, changeant simplement de point d'appui pour détendre ses jambes. Il avait continué à garder le contact visuel avec le Sang-Froid —bien étonné de son intelligence— et avait croisé les bras.

— _Je ne peux pas vous parler de ça. Vous devez comprendre que je ne peux pas trahir Isabella et divulguer les termes de notre accord. Elle m'a demandé de protéger les personnes auxquelles elle tenait et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire. Pour le bien d'Isabella, vous devriez m'écouter et faire ce que je vous dis de faire. _

Le ton était bien moins cordial. Et de là où il était, Elijah avait cru voir la mâchoire du Sang-Froid se tendre. Il avait su qu'il n'oserait jamais l'attaquer, mais pendant une seconde, le regard qu'Emmet lui avait jeté aurait pu le faire douter.

— _Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Pas quand il s'agit de Bella. Pas après tout ce que j'ai __**vu**__. _

Elijah s'en était douté et il n'avait pas tardé à répliquer, faisant un pas dans sa direction, se sachant dangereux.

— _Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance. Je vous demande de le faire pour Isabella. C'est ce qu'elle veut. _

— _Je sais ce qu'elle veut ! Mais ça ne colle pas. Rien ne colle dans votre foutue histoire. Je crois savoir ce que votre frère veut faire. Parce que c'est bien votre frère, pas vrai ? Et je continue à me demander ce qu'elle vous a promis. Je sais ce dont elle est capable et…_

Il s'était tu. Elijah s'était demandé, interloqué, comment ce Sang-Froid pouvait-il en savoir autant. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs un peu mis en colère, mais il s'était bien vite ressaisi, se concentrant pour garder tout son calme et ne pas le tuer d'une seconde à l'autre. Emmett avait dégluti avant de continuer, d'une voix plus faible qu'auparavant :  
><em>— Vous êtes sans doute quelqu'un d'honorable, puisque vous tenez tant à vos promesses... Me protéger… c'est ça ? <em>(il avait laissé échapper un petit rire amer) _mais vous me demandez de l'abandonner à son sort ? De laisser ma petite sœur se débrouiller alors qu'elle risque sa vie ? Et n'essayez pas de me convaincre du contraire. Ce qu'elle vous a promis en échange doit vraiment être quelque chose de grave… de stupide. Je le sais. Je le sens. Et je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Même si en tant qu'homme de parole, vous me promettez de veiller sur elle quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne peux pas laisser sa vie entre vos mains alors qu'elle ferait tout pour sauver la mienne. Pouvez-vous me promettre de la protéger ? _

— _Je répète que les termes de notre accord ne vous regardent en rien. Ils ne feraient que mettre votre vie en péril et même si votre vie m'importe peu, j'aimerais que vous restiez en vie. Isabella a fait son choix. Elle a choisi de me faire confiance. Si vous aviez un tant soit peu de respect quant à ses décisions, vous ne chercheriez pas à vous faire tuer. Vous lui feriez confiance et respecteriez ses choix._

Emmett l'avait pointé d'un doigt tremblant. Il semblait être particulièrement angoissé et en colère.

— _Vous êtes fort. Vous êtes très fort. Pendant un seconde j'ai cru que vous vous souciez vraiment de la vie de Bella. Et vous remettez en doute ma… __**confiance **__en elle ? Ce n'est en rien un problème de manque de confiance ! Il n'y a jamais eu ce genre de problèmes entre Bella et moi. Et il y en aura jamais, vous comprenez ? Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que je ne partirais pas. Je ne tournerais jamais le dos à Bella tant qu'elle aura encore besoin de moi. Je sais qu'elle n'est plus exactement maîtresse de la situation— elle ne l'est jamais quand ses proches sont concernés. Et je sais ce qu'elle serait capable de faire par amour, pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Je ne pourrais jamais la laisser se sacrifier et continuer à vivre. Et je respecte ses choix. Je lui rends simplement la pareille en jouant mon rôle comme il se doit. Je me moque de risquer ma vie pour elle et de vous discréditer auprès d'elle quand elle saura que je ne quitterai pas Mystic Falls. Bella vaut bien cela. Vous comprenez ? _

Sa voix était vraiment glaciale à présent et il avait brisé la distance respectueuse qu'ils avaient établie depuis le début de leur conversation. Il s'était retrouvé si près d'Elijah qu'il aurait pu le toucher en tendant le bras. D'ailleurs, Elijah s'était tendu, se préparant à toute tentative d'attaque. De plus, le Sang-Froid le faisait tellement sortir de ses gonds qu'il avait sérieusement commencé à douter de son utilité. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien le tuer ici, abandonner son corps au milieu de la forêt et ne rien dire à Isabella. Il était certain qu'il ne froisserait même pas son coûteux costume.

Mais il savait qu'une partie de lui se serait sentie coupable. Il aurait sans doute eu honte d'avoir recours à de telles méthodes pour parvenir à ses fins et honorer ses promesses. L'humaine méritait au moins son honnêteté.

Il avait alors continué de se comporter en parfait gentleman, restant tout à fait immobile et toisant Emmett avec un soupçon de moquerie au coin des lèvres.

— _Parfait. Restez donc ici si vous souhaitez absolument vous faire tuer. Vous ne deviendrez rien d'autre qu'un mort de plus sur la conscience d'Isabella. Vous pensez que c'est ainsi que vous allez l'aider et la __**protéger **__? Ne soyez pas si stupide et entêté. Isabella sait ce qu'elle fait et vous devriez me croire sur ce point. Vous devriez partir. Isabella a plus peur pour vous que pour sa propre vie et je pense sérieusement que vous voir mourir la tuerait. Vous n'êtes d'aucune aide ici. Même si je peux __**comprendre **__votre envie de me tenir tête et de rester. _

— _Ne faites pas comme si vous vous souciez d'elle. Ne faites surtout pas ça. _

Ils s'étaient toisés en silence, mais l'ambiance était restée électrique autour d'eux. Elijah avait toujours préféré éluder habilement certaines questions plutôt que de mentir et il avait tenté de faire fuir Emmett depuis le début par ce procédé et par quelques paroles bien pensées. Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Pas avec le Sang-Froid. Et s'il devait avouer la vérité, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de résistance intelligente et courtoise avec ce genre de personnes.

— _Croyez-le ou non Emmett, mais mon intérêt pour Isabella n'est pas feint comme vous semblez le penser. _

Cette fois, sa voix avait changée. Et ses yeux s'étaient assombris quand Emmett avait éclaté de rire, se moquant ouvertement de ce qu'il venait de dire le plus sérieusement du monde.

— _Oh, ça… je n'en doute pas. Mais nous n'avons pas parlé de quel genre d'__**intérêt**__. Et ça m'inquiète. Oui… je crois avoir très bien compris ce que vous cherchez à faire. _

Emmett avait encore fait un pas, peut-être dans le but d'impressionner Elijah, mais cela était loin d'avoir l'effet escompté. Ils savaient tous les deux qui sortirait vainqueur d'un combat et ce ne serait sûrement pas le Sang-Froid. _Non_. Emmett n'était pas assez stupide pour agir de la sorte, malgré toute la rage et l'angoisse qu'il contenait en lui. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était une explication. Elijah s'était senti prêt à la lui donner et à éluder chacune de ses questions pertinentes. Emmett avait plissé les yeux, continuant d'un ton haineux mais poli.

— _Vous savez ce qui différencie mon intérêt pour Bella du vôtre ? Je la protège, même si cela va à l'encontre de mes principes et même si ça doit me coûter la vie. Et je ne la vois pas comme une vulgaire humaine qui peut juste être... utile. Vous… quand vous parlez d'elle, vous pensez qu'elle n'est qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autres, qui peut vous aider à arriver à vos fins. Vous êtes si confiant que n'importe quelle personne fragile vous offrirait son âme sur un plateau d'argent. Vous voyez Bella comme ça... comme une chose utile... Je le vois dans vos yeux. Je le sens dans chacune de vos paroles. Une simple humaine parmi tant d'autres… Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle est. _

Il avait reniflé dédaigneusement et Elijah n'avait pas cherché à répliquer ni à démentir ce qu'il avançait. Parce que tous deux savaient qu'il n'aurait fait que mentir. La curiosité d'Elijah avait été piquée depuis le début et il mourrait d'envie de savoir où le Sang-Froid voulait en venir. Emmett ne faisait que lire en lui, aussi facilement que dans un livre ouvert. La seule personne encore vivante capable de réussir un tel exploit était son frère. En songeant à lui, Elijah avait ressenti une émotion violente lui étreindre les poumons, mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Il était resté froid et distant, attendant qu'Emmett exprime le fond de sa pensée. Il n'avait aucune envie de démentir tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Même si une partie de lui, qu'il ne laissait jamais sortir, lui disait que tout ce qu'il faisait contre Klaus, en sacrifiant Isabella sans réfléchir à la valeur que sa vie d'humaine pouvait avoir était mal. Et en y réfléchissant, Elijah ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Jamais il ne se débarrasserait de cette partie de lui, celle qui lui avait dicté de protéger Katherine, de sauver la vie d'Elena. Celle-là même qui lui soufflait doucereusement qu'il pouvait abandonner l'idée de tuer son propre frère et d'aider Isabella. De tout arrêter. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre. Laisser Klaus vivre n'apporterait que des problèmes. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer une telle chance de l'anéantir à jamais. Même si pour cela, il devait faire ce qu'il détestait sans doute le plus et prendre la vie d'humains innocents.

La Terre abritait tant d'êtres humains que l'autre partie de lui songeait qu'en perdre quelques-uns, même s'ils méritaient de vivre, n'était pas si grave. Oui, d'un côté comme d'un autre, Elijah pensait qu'Isabella n'était rien d'autre qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autres. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser vivre son frère, même si tuer Klaus allait sans doute lui briser le cœur et signer son aller simple pour l'Enfer. Il se disait que des créatures comme lui n'auraient de toute manière jamais leur place au Paradis, même s'ils rachetaient leurs fautes.

— _Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle est vraiment ? C'est la simple humaine qui a su braver sa peur pour apprendre à nous connaître, nous, les vampires. C'est l'humaine qui malgré le danger qui la menaçait, est tombée amoureuse de mon frère et a su faire sa place dans notre famille. C'est une humaine qui avait de la compassion pour chacun d'entre nous, même si à ses yeux nous aurions dû n'être que d'effroyables monstres. Celle qui aurait dû devenir folle à force de fréquenter autant de créatures surnaturelles. Celle qui a renoncé à sa propre vie pour ne pas risquer de nous perdre lorsqu'un traqueur de notre espèce l'avait prise en chasse. Celle qui n'avait pas peur de mourir à notre place. Celle qui nous aimait suffisamment pour croire en nous et renoncer à son humanité. Celle qui a tellement aimé mon frère, qui nous a tellement aimés, que nous nous sommes mis à craindre pour sa vie et l'avons abandonnée pour la protéger de nous... Notre plus grande erreur…_

Emmett avait baissé la tête pour observer ses pieds avant de renifler dédaigneusement et de reprendre, se souvenant brutalement à qui il était en train de parler.

— _Et Bella est la simple humaine qui a su s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie à Mystic Falls, qui a su accepter les créatures qui y résidaient. Elle est celle qui n'a jamais eu peur et n'a jamais baissé les bras. Celle qui malgré tout, est tombée une nouvelle fois amoureuse de quelqu'un qui n'était pas bon pour elle. Celle qui a perdu son père dans la bataille, celle qui a renoncé à ce que sa mère se souvienne d'elle, juste pour la protéger. C'est une humaine qui serait prête à donner sa vie pour sauver celle de Damon, de Stefan, la mienne... Ou même la vôtre. Oh oui. Je suis sûr qu'elle mourrait pour vous si cela lui garantissait d'arrêter tous ces massacres. Et n'est-ce pas ce qu'elle vous a promis, Elijah ? L'humaine parmi tant d'autres que vous allez sacrifier serait capable de mourir pour ne pas avoir à supporter le poids de la mort des autres. Parce que cette humaine-là a bien trop de compassion, bien trop d'amour, bien trop d'espoir pour ce monde-là. Cette fille… elle n'est pas juste un exemple de courage… Parce qu'elle n'est pas bien plus courageuse que n'importe qui d'autre. Non. Ce n'est pas une histoire de courage, Elijah, mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà quelle genre d'humaine vous allez tuer sans vous sentir coupable de sa mort. Contrairement à ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle était à votre place. Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne. Vous me demandez de partir et d'abandonner quelqu'un comme elle ? Non. Je ne partirais pas, parce qu'elle n'est __**pas **__et ne sera __**jamais **__une humaine parmi tant d'autres. _

Il avait profité de son instant de surprise pour lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil avant de disparaître au cœur de la forêt. C'était bien la première fois depuis un sacré bout de temps qu'Elijah avait ainsi écouté l'avis de quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant qu'Emmett Cullen. Peut-être parce que ce Sang-Froid avait une certaine suite dans les idées. Peut-être parce que dans un sens, il arrivait justement à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait sans le connaître. Sans chercher à se battre.

Pendant un moment, Elijah s'était senti très en colère de l'avoir laissé partir et d'avoir failli à sa tâche. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rater quelque chose d'aussi simple que de faire fuir quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu le menacer et le tuer. Non. Il n'était pas traître à ce point-là. Certes, il avait déjà trahi Klaus mais… Il se disait qu'il devait au moins une certaine franchise à Isabella. Il devait garder toutes ses promesses parce qu'il était certain que l'humaine ne le trahirait pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué dans cette forêt : il n'avait rêvé que d'une chose, le tuer. Mais ce qu'Emmett avait dit l'avait aussi intéressé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix : le sang-froid s'était trop bien exprimé pour qu'il ignore chacune de ses paroles.

Maintenant, Elijah se retrouvait à regarder le soleil continuer son chemin dans le ciel au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il savait qu'il avait encore assez de temps pour réfléchir. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. De remettre les choses en ordre et essayer de mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait. Il avait besoin d'être sincèrement convaincu que son plan était infaillible et qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Parce que s'il n'y croyait pas, quelque chose risquerait de rater.

Il se pinça le nez et ferma les yeux, immobile. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils se posèrent directement sur le vieux livre usé qui l'attendait sur le bureau. Il pensait encore et encore à son entrevue avec Emmett. Il pensait à Niklaus et ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il pensait aussi à Kathrine et Isabella. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ses pensées, alors que la ligne d'arrivée lui semblait si proche, restaient toujours les mêmes alors qu'il fixait inlassablement ce satané bouquin.

_Elle n'est pas une humaine parmi tant d'autres. _

Non. Elle ne l'était vraiment pas, s'il y réfléchissait bien. Mais il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de ce qu'il allait faire. Ce n'était pas une question personnelle, il ne l'avait pas forcée à accepter leur accord… Il s'agissait quand même de Klaus et de ses projets. Il s'agissait de Mystic Falls. Mais il s'agissait aussi de son propre frère. Parce que, n'était-ce pas une querelle vieille de plusieurs siècles qu'il essayait ainsi de régler ? Est-ce que la mort d'Isabella pouvait ainsi être justifiée ?

Il avait besoin d'être sûr que ce qu'il faisait était la _bonne _chose à faire. Parce qu'il se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il s'en sentirait coupable si ce n'était pas le cas. Elijah n'était pas dépourvu de cœur. Son humanité était toujours là, quelque part sous cette apparence froide et dangereuse. Elle était là et elle lui dictait parfois ses faits et gestes. Comme aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle lui soufflait que ce qu'il faisait était mal et qu'il avait déjà assez de sang sur les mains pour ajouter celui de Klaus et d'Isabella à la liste.

Il était fatigué de tout cela. Il était fatigué de cette culpabilité et de toutes ces promesses tenues et bafouées, de toutes ces morts et de toute cette souffrance qui entourait leur petite famille.

Avait-il vraiment besoin de faire ça ?

Elijah soupira et pendant un long moment, il resta immobile en contemplant le livre, perdu dans les mêmes pensées. Emmett et ses paroles. La famille. Klaus. Isabella. _Kathrina._

Que représenterait la mort d'une humaine dans toute cette guerre ?

Non. Ce n'était pas la bonne question.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau.

A quoi servirait la mort d'_Isabella _?  
>Pendant un instant, alors qu'il se disait qu'il avait encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, Elijah songea qu'il devenait sans doute fou depuis qu'il était revenu dans cette maudite ville. Il eut envie de rire. Un sang-froid. Un stupide sang-froid avait réussi à le faire douter de ses plans.<p>

Non. Il ne doutait pas à cause de lui. Il doutait _grâce _à lui.

.

.

.

— Tu as peur ?

— Non. Non, pas vraiment. Je suis juste inquiet. Je _déteste _ça. Cette souffrance… c'est insupportable.

— Je serai là pour toi, Tyler.

Ils étaient assis sur les marches qui menaient à la grande porte d'entrée des Lockwood. Tyler ne la regardait même pas, la tête penchée entre ses jambes écartées, regardant obstinément le sol. Comme si la regarder dans les yeux le rendrait encore plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était. Caroline ne pouvait sûrement pas blâmer sa fierté. Mais parfois, cela l'agaçait. Elle n'était pas là pour se moquer de lui et il n'était pas là pour essayer de l'impressionner par son courage. Elle n'était là que pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Parce que Tyler Lockwood et sa fragilité actuelle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait à nouveau être utile à quelqu'un. Et elle s'était pris d'une certaine affection pour lui, relativement vite.

C'était assez difficile de devoir cacher aux Salvatore et à Elena que Tyler n'était plus un simple humain et qu'elle jouait avec le feu en l'assistant à chacune de ses transformations. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le trahir en le répétant à ses amis. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un Damon furieux sur le dos et elle refusait de voir Elena la regarder avec de grands yeux inquiets parce qu'une morsure de loup-garou pouvait la tuer. Elle voulait que cela reste entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse supporter les transformations mensuelles sans avoir besoin d'elle. Le voir dans un tel état, aussi pitoyable, la rendait malade.

Caroline était cependant capable de prendre sur elle et de continuer à lui tendre la main. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pourrait y passer à chaque pleine lune. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser à son désarroi. Il venait tout juste de subir un changement radical. Il venait d'apprendre que les vampires existaient bel et bien. Et c'était encore trop tôt pour l'abandonner.

Et puis… il s'était en quelque sorte attaché à elle comme elle s'était attachée à lui. Ce genre de situations rapprochait en général les personnes qui ne se trouvaient pas grand-chose en commun auparavant.

Elle pouvait aussi dire que tout cela lui foutait la trouille. Cependant, elle restait déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout de cette aventure. Parce que Caroline avait autant besoin de lui qu'il avait besoin de son soutien : aider quelqu'un comme Tyler la faisait se sentir vivante. Cela faisait longtemps, depuis son éloignement avec Matt, qu'elle ne s'était plus sentie si… humaine et utile.

Tyler releva subitement la tête, la coupant dans ses pensées. Il la regarda un long moment, laissant flotter un silence qu'elle trouva pesant. C'était assez gênant.

Ses prunelles sombres se fixèrent dans les siennes et Caroline força un léger sourire, posant une main douce et ferme sur son avant-bras.

— Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là, répéta-t-elle.

Elle l'avait nettement vue frissonner à son contact, même si elle évitait en général ce genre de rapprochement depuis sa première transformation. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise sans réellement savoir pourquoi, mais en même temps, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir sa place nulle part ailleurs qu'à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Tyler baissa les yeux sur sa main qui paraissait bien pâle, posée ainsi sur son avant-bras. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt.

Elle retira sa main, brusquement, brisant l'instant à la fois étrange et serein qui venait de s'instaurer entre eux. Tyler sembla d'ailleurs redescendre sur Terre et elle l'entendit déglutir.

— Merci… d'être là.

Caroline sourit à nouveau, se raclant doucement la gorge, en espérant chasser le malaise qui persistait encore entre eux. Cela fut bien inutile, mais elle ne pouvait se reprocher d'avoir un peu d'espoir. Elle haussa les épaules, espérant avoir l'air joyeuse et insouciante, même si elle se doutait parfaitement que Tyler n'était pas assez idiot pour ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux.

Elle se leva, refusant de rester immobile sur ces marches. Elle se disait qu'elle se rendait plus vulnérable et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas lors de la pleine lune de ce soir. Pas quand Klaus allait passer à l'attaque. Ils avaient bien d'autre choses à se soucier. Des choses bien plus importantes que ce rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre eux ces derniers temps.

Caroline pensait qu'elle aurait tout le temps d'y songer plus tard si elle ne mourrait pas cette nuit, à cause de Tyler. Peut-être qu'elle envisagerait autrement cette étrange sensation de malaise qui la paralysait en sa présence.

— Je pense que je vais rentrer une heure ou deux. Pour voir ma mère. Je reviendrai plus tard et…

Cette déclaration sonnait presque comme un adieu à ses oreilles, même si elle ne pensait pas sincèrement qu'elle puisse mourir si vite. Du moins, pas comme ça. Il y avait toujours eu cet espoir infini en elle, malgré tout ce qui les entourait actuellement. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste et inquiète, bien trop inquiète, à cette constatation.

Tyler se leva tout aussi brusquement qu'elle et lui saisit le poignet. Pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, mais juste assez pour l'empêcher de partir trop vite. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, le trouvant bien trop proche d'elle.

— Attends…

Elle attendit, incertaine quant à la réaction qu'elle devait avoir, quant à ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Elle avait l'impression qu'une main de fer lui avait subitement enserrée la gorge et elle était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait plus respirer avant que Tyler ne lui lâche le poignet. Elle avait besoin qu'il s'éloigne, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait envie de voir ce qu'il allait faire, même si une partie d'elle était terrifiée par tant de proximité.

— Caroline, je…

Silence. Elle plissa les yeux, l'incitant silencieusement à continuer, mais Tyler ne put s'y résoudre. Elle se demanda un moment s'il allait l'embrasser, juste ici, en plein jour, devant sa maison. Elle se demanda aussi ce qu'elle devrait faire s'il essayait quelque chose. Caroline était incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle attendait de leur relation, actuellement. Et elle se sentait horriblement incertaine à ce sujet. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien le repousser.

Si seulement elle pouvait savoir ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, ce ne serait pas si compliqué.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler à nouveau, ni même de l'embrasser. En vérité, il ne s'était même pas écoulé dix secondes depuis qu'il lui avait saisi le poignet.

— Pardon, je vous dérange ?

Il s'était éloigné d'elle et toute la tension due à la proximité venait de retomber aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Caroline cligna des yeux, surprise de n'avoir pas perçu la présence d'une troisième personne et se tourna en direction du jardin.

Tyler fit un pas, en avant et fronça les sourcils.

— C'est pourquoi ?

La jeune femme qui venait de les interrompre avança tranquillement, un sourire aimable sur les lèvres. Sa peau sombre contrastait merveilleusement bien avec le Tee-shirt blanc qu'elle portait. Pendant un instant, Caroline avait même cru qu'il s'agissait de Bonnie avant de se rendre compte que, même si la démarche et la ressemblance était frappante, cette fille était un peu plus vieille qu'elle et avait un visage bien moins harmonieux que celui de son amie.

Et puis, elle remarqua un homme qui se tenait un peu plus en retrait, attendant visiblement que sa compagne revienne.

Non. Quelque chose clochait.

— Je cherche Tyler Lockwood et Caroline Forbes.

— C'est bien nous, mais…

Tyler ne s'était pas méfié. Mais Caroline flairait le danger aussi bien qu'elle pouvait percevoir l'odeur du sang qui se trouvait à des centaines de mètres d'elle. Elle voulut interrompre Tyler et se mettre à courir. Si seulement elle avait eu le temps de le prévenir et d'agir juste après que le mot « danger » se soit mis à clignoter furieusement devant ses yeux.

Parfois, même les vampires manquaient de réflexes et de discernement.

La jeune femme sourit —un sourire forcé — et elle leva les mains.

Tout cela ne s'était déroulé quand une fraction de seconde : elle eut à peine le temps de faire un pas en avant pour saisir le bras de Tyler. Elle eut à peine le temps de sentir la panique grimper en elle et prendre le contrôle de ses sens.

La douleur fulgurante éclata dans leurs crânes au même instant. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif, saisissant ses tempes, se courbant violemment vers l'avant.

Caroline laissa échapper un cri, mais la souffrance effroyable la laissa bien vite muette. C'était pire, bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à maintenant : un marteau. Non. Des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc qui semblaient entrer dans son crâne, dans ses yeux, lui laissant une douleur sourde et insupportable. Elle tituba, certaine qu'elle allait vomir sans plus de cérémonie, et entre ses larmes et les points noirs qui tachaient son champ de vision, elle vit Tyler tomber à genoux avant de s'effondrer face contre terre.

Elle voulut lutter : du moins, elle y songea l'espace d'un millième de seconde avant que ses yeux ne se ferment. Elle se sentit tomber, alors qu'elle perdait chacun de ses sens et elle entendit son propre crâne heurter violemment le sol avec le bruit d'une noix qu'on écrase. Avant de perdre totalement conscience, Caroline songea qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas l'occasion de dire au revoir à sa mère comme elle l'avait initialement prévu.

.

.

.

Bella avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'elle dirait à Klaus quand elle le rencontrerait. Du moins, elle y avait songé tout le long du chemin lorsqu'elle avait suivi Kathrine. Elle avait cru rassembler suffisamment de courage pour être capable de s'exprimer avec assurance et détermination.

Mais la vérité était tout autre alors qu'elle contemplait Klaus, sans aucun moyen de se protéger et de fuir. La terreur avait pris la place de tout semblant de courage et de colère qui l'avait décidée à lui faire face une dernière fois, espérant de tout son cœur que cela suffirait à arrêter toutes ces horreurs.

Maintenant, elle doutait de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle savait qu'elle faisait quelque chose de stupide et d'irraisonné, mais il était tout simplement trop tard pour reculer. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire un saut dans le temps et de revenir au manoir des Salvatore, avec l'espoir que tout se finirait parfaitement bien pour chacun d'entre eux.

Elle se retrouvait tout simplement pétrifiée sous le regard amusé et intrigué de celui qui avait gâché sa vie et celle de tant d'autres avant elle. Elle était muette. Elle pensait qu'elle avait même oublié son prénom à ce moment précis.

Bella déglutit et ferma les yeux, priant pour retenir ses larmes de désespoir. Klaus n'aurait aucune pitié devant une pauvre humaine sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle n'était pas venue dans l'espoir qu'il ait suffisamment pitié d'elle pour décider d'arrêter toute cette mascarade. Oh, comme elle se sentait démunie et stupide… Pendant un instant, elle avait simplement oublié ce qu'était exactement Klaus. Elle avait juste cru qu'elle pourrait facilement tout arranger, aussi simplement que l'on panse une plaie.

C'était faux. Tout était faux. Cela ne changerait rien. Elle venait juste de se retrouver dans un horrible piège. Et elle était la seule fautive.

Elle aurait pu… elle aurait pu profiter des dernières lueurs du jour, elle aurait pu attendre et espérer encore quelques instants. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait agi vite, stupidement et elle serait sans doute seule à en subir les conséquences.

Bella avait honte d'elle-même en cet instant précis. Elle avait honte de ne pas avoir pris la chance que lui offrait Kathrine et de changer d'avis. De fuir, peut-être. Elle avait honte d'être trop utopiste pour ce monde.

Et en même temps, elle se sentait fatiguée. Exténuée. Elle se redressa légèrement. Il était trop tard pour regretter d'être venue. Elle l'avait décidé. Elle avait fait un choix. Elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour et retourner en arrière, c'était trop tard. Et elle refusait de s'appitoyer sur ses propres actions stupides. Ce serait ridicule : non, elle l'assumerait, maintenant. Elle assumerait chaque conséquence de son choix avec un semblant de dignité.

Elle refusait tout simplement de se montrer encore plus faible face à ce monstre.

— J-je…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et releva la tête pour fixer à nouveau Klaus. Peut-être que si la proie montrait au prédateur qu'elle n'avait pas aussi peur de lui qu'il le pensait, peut-être qu'il se montrerait plus…

Non. Cette pensée était encore plus stupide que tout ce qu'elle avait pu croire auparavant.

— Oui ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle regarda un moment Kathrine. Elle pensait que cette salope aurait toujours un sourire narquois. Mais elle fut étonnée de voir que la jeune femme arborait un visage des plus sérieux et semblait suivre la situation avec un intérêt certain. Un intérêt qui contrastait vraiment avec son attitude et ses paroles précédentes. Cela lui redonna un peu de courage : elle pouvait au moins essayer de prouver à Kathrine qu'elle aurait tout essayé et n'avait pas agi comme elle. Elle ne fuirait pas. Elle ne s'agenouillerait pas.

— Je suis venue pour vous proposer un marché. Je sais que vous avez besoin de moi. Je me livre. Mais je veux que vous arrêtiez de tuer les personnes qui n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire… Il n'y a pas besoin d'autant de morts pour satisfaire votre cause… Je… J'ai pensé…

Kathrine avait l'air consternée durant une seconde et se détourna un moment pour regarder par la fenêtre, les épaules tendues, mais toujours à l'écoute. Bella se lécha nerveusement les lèvres et chercha une réponse sur le visage subitement impassible de Klaus. Et puis, sans sourire, il s'approcha d'elle et plissa les yeux pour mieux la regarder.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je tiendrai une telle promesse ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'avais besoin que tu te livres ? J'aurai pu t'avoir _très _facilement. Tes amis vont essayer de me tuer et tu me demandes de ne pas me défendre ? Hum…

Bella resta un moment silencieuse. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et c'était bien là le problème. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre qu'elle avait juste _espoir _qu'il serait aussi franc qu'Elijah. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas lui parler de son frère. Non. Il en était hors de question. Elle avait suffisamment vu et entendu de choses au sujet de Klaus pour savoir à quel point il pouvait se montrer imprévisible.

Elle garda le silence mais soutint son regard, même si cela lui demandait tellement de force qu'elle sentait son corps entier trembler. Elle voulait au moins lui montrer sa détermination.

Bella se consola à moitié en se disant que si cela fonctionnait, elle agissait pour la bonne cause. Elle n'aurait pas à subir d'autres pertes et porter leur fardeau. Elle agissait pour qu'il ne brise plus aucune vie. Elle agissait pour avoir moins de sang sur les mains. Klaus devait disparaître.

Et qui était-elle pour fuir et sauver sa vie si… désuète au profit de la mort de tant d'autres ?

Klaus finit par rire. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire à un tel culot de sa part. Il tapota sa joue, comme il le ferait à un vulgaire chien, la faisant sursauter et reculer. Elle frissonna de dégoût et de terreur en sentant sa peau rentrer en contact avec la sienne.

Sa réaction ne l'amusa guère et il cessa de rire, posant à nouveau ses yeux à la fois si froids et à présent trop expressifs sur elle.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si vite, ma chérie. Je pensais au moins pouvoir accomplir le sacrifice du double avant d'avoir à m'occuper de toi. On va dire que tu m'as _surpris. _

Il pencha légèrement la tête, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, l'observant comme si elle était une énigme qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Il réfléchit un instant et Bella garda le silence, les yeux fixés dans le vague. Elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer la comédie pour le tromper les battements de son cœur étaient révélateurs de sa terreur actuelle. Elle ne pouvait pas calmer ses membres tremblants et elle devait serrer les dents pour les empêcher de claquer.

Même si elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle faisait quelque chose de bien, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier cette misérable petite voix qui lui hurlait qu'elle venait de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Klaus saisit sa mâchoire, la forçant à le regarder. Ses yeux s'étaient subitement illuminé, d'une lueur bien trop intelligente et dangereuse pour qu'elle puisse soutenir son regard sans s'effondrer et se mettre à pleurer. Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de mettre le doigt sur la solution de l'énigme qu'elle semblait représenter à ses yeux.

— En fait… je crois que tu as bien fait de venir si vite, _Isabella_. Grâce à toi, je viens de régler quelques petits détails qui n'arrêtaient pas de me… comment te dire… tourmenter. A ton sujet, à vrai dire.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa mâchoire et elle crut un instant qu'il allait la lui briser. Mais il s'en tint à son étreinte puissante sans chercher à la blesser plus que de raison. Elle remarqua quelque chose sur son visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu à son arrivée. Quelque chose qui l'aurait sans doute fait fuir, si elle avait encore suffisamment de forces pour le faire. Même si une partie d'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne changerait en rien le dénouement final en faisant ça : elle ne ferait que changer quelques détails insignifiants aux yeux de Klaus ou de Katherine. Elle devait avouer avec une certaine souffrance qu'au fond, elle n'avait jamais réellement perdu espoir.

Il y avait une colère infinie qui était apparue dans ses yeux et sur son visage. Une telle colère qu'il semblait en être complètement transformé. Une rage qui prenait la place de toute autre émotion. Bella se sentit bien faible et minuscule, à présent. Elle se savait sur le point de flancher.

— Alors…

Sa voix était même devenue plus rauque et froide. Plus dangereuse encore que les dernières fois où elle l'avait rencontré. Bella ferma les yeux, appréhendant sa colère.

— Non, non, regarde-moi.

Elle obéit, rouvrant les paupières pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle se remit à trembler. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient si rapidement dans sa tête qu'elle pensait être sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle revoyait chacune de ses actions qui avaient menée à sa perte, chacun de ses choix, chacune des morts qu'elle avait causée indirectement. Elle voyait chaque chose qu'elle ne ferait pas et pour la première fois, elle regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir fui, de ne pas avoir été aussi égoïste que Kathrine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bella se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux, ni même d'intelligent, que sa compassion n'avait rien fait d'autre que briser des vies et la mener à sa propre perte. Non… elle n'était pas courageuse : elle était trop faible pour se battre pour sa propre vie, préférant s'occuper de celle des autres. Elle n'était pas intelligente : elle était certainement bien plus stupide qu'Elena. Elle atteignait une autre forme d'égoïsme qui lui faisait honte.

Et se rendre compte qu'il était trop tard, et ce, depuis bien trop longtemps contribua à sa descente vers son Enfer personnel. Elle l'avait toujours su, depuis le tout début, que ça se finirait comme ça. Par un choix. Le mauvais choix.

— Dis-moi… comment va mon cher frère, ma chérie ?

Klaus força un sourire, une étrange lueur dans les yeux et Bella sentit les sanglots dévastateurs lui étreindre la gorge. Parce qu'elle comprit immédiatement que depuis tout ce temps, elle avait sous-estimé Klaus.

Depuis tout ce temps, il _savait_.

Il n'était plus en colère maintenant, il jubilait. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà pour la partie 1 du chapitre. J'espère que vous ne me détesterez par trop d'avoir tant merdé sur le temps de publications. Je vous présente une fois de plus mes excuses et comprends parfaitement votre colère.<br>La seconde partie sur chapitre 24 sera... très sombre, je suppose._**

**_Mais, psychologiquement parlant, chaque personne, chaque scène, chaque pensée se complète, au final. Je dissémine des informations à ce sujet au beau milieu des paragraphes et je suis sûre que vous les avez saisies avec une grande facilité, comme toujours._**

**_N'hésitez pas à me maudire par MP / Reviews, ou à me poser quelques questions. _**

**_Et merci pour la lecture ! _**

**_~Anger-Lola _**


End file.
